Pour toi seulement
by Clairette
Summary: A l'ère Edo, la famille Li se fait massacrer par une bande de brigands. Seul le fils, Shaolan, survit, et jure de venger les siens. Toya, le chef des brigands, décide d'envoyer sa petite soeur Sakura amadouer le nouveau Seigneur Li.
1. Partie 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, en voici un gros morceau ! Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de celles dont je n'ai pu recevoir les messages et espèrent qu'elles apprécieront cette histoire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Pour toi seulement

Première partie

Sakura prenait le linge qu'elle venait de laver dans la rivière et revenait au campement. Elle et toute la bande de son frère étaient des vagabonds qui vivaient dans la forêt. Ils n'avaient que des tentes pour abri, et cultivaient quelques légumes pour leurs repas.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'une simple tunique (ou un kimono s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse) sans manches, serré à la taille par une ceinture de tissu. De ses genoux à ses chevilles, une bande de tissu lui couvrait les tibias, de même que de ses coudes à ses poignets. Elle était toujours pieds nus. (un peu comme Nazuna dans le tome 5 de Inu-Yasha)

Le linge sur les bras, elle allait rentrer dans sa tente, mais détourna un instant sa tête pour regarder Kazuhiko, de deux ans son aîné. Celui-ci croisa son regard et lui sourit. Les joues devenues roses, Sakura lui rendit un sourire timide avant de vraiment rentrer sous sa tente

- Eh, tout le monde ! cria Mitsuru, un de la bande qu'ils formaient. Un carrosse ! Un putain de carrosse ! Des gens supers riches ! Ils vont passer par notre forêt ! C'est le moment de saisir notre chance ! On va enfin se refaire !

Sakura sortit de sa tente comme tous les autres. Toya était immédiatement accouru auprès de Mitsuru pour se renseigner.

Evidemment, ils allaient tendre une embuscade. Sakura n'avait rien contre, car elle savait qu'ils ne s'emparaient que de l'argent pour s'acheter à manger. Ils n'étaient que de petits brigands, et ça, Sakura ne le condamnait pas. Les riches, eux, pouvaient manger à leur faim. Mais les vagabonds ne pouvaient se contenter de fruits. Ils avaient besoin de viande, de poisson et de vêtements.

C'est comme je vous le dis ! s'exclamait Mitsuru. C'est une famille très riche qui doit se rendre à la capitale. Des diplomates ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Ça va être super !

- Diplomates ? répéta Toya. Alors ce sont des étrangers ?

- J'en suis presque sûr, acquiesça Mitsuru. Des Chinois, je crois.

- On va les accueillir comme il se doit, fit Toya avec un sourire sadique.

Dans le carrosse luxueux de la famille Li, le seul homme, Shaolan Li, suait à grosses gouttes. Si cette satanée fièvre ne le lâchait pas, il allait probablement mourir. Ses quatre sœurs et sa mère l'entouraient.

- Courage mon fils, dit Yelan, la chef de clan, en lui épongeant le front. Nous serons arrivés ce soir, tenez bon !

- Mère, bredouilla le jeune homme à peine conscient. Mère, où êtes-vous ? Je ne vois rien.

- Je suis là, je suis avec vous, mon fils, dit Yelan en lui serrant la main.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas mon frère, dit Falen en souriant. Dès que nous aurons atteint la capitale, vous serez soigné et guéri !

- Oui, tenez bon mon frère, renchérit Feimei. Vous êtes fort, vous allez surmonter cette fièvre !

- Mes sœurs… Mère… dit le jeune homme en esquissant un faible sourire.

Sa vue s'améliora un peu. Il arrivait à distinguer les visages féminins qui lui souriaient.

Soudain, des cris. Le carrosse commença à bouger brutalement, de gauche à droite, au milieu des hennissements des chevaux et du conducteur (enfin, il hennit pas, il crie, lui ). Les lanières retenant les chevaux au carrosse se coupèrent, et les animaux fuirent au triple galop, leurs rênes toujours dans les mains du conducteur qui ne voulait lâcher prise vu la grande valeur de ses chevaux, et qui de toute façon, ne voulait pas exposer sa vie face aux assaillants.

Le carrosse, bougeant toujours plus brutalement, finit par se faire renverser sur le côté.

La bande de brigands était cachée dans les arbres et buissons et guettait le carrosse.

Enfin, celui-ci arriva. Rien qu'à le voir, on devinait le rang social des personnes qu'il contenait.

- Prêts ? chuchota Toya à ses comparses en passant la langue sur la lame de son poignard.

- A ton signal, répondit Yuhi sur le même ton.

Sakura était restée au campement, sur l'ordre de Toya. Déjà habituellement, elle ne venait pas lorsqu'ils tendaient des embuscades. Mais lorsque Toya lui avait clairement ordonné de rester, ça lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Pourquoi, cette fois-ci, avait-il tenu à ce qu'elle ne vînt pas ? Tout simplement parce que cette embuscade-là n'aurait peut-être rien à voir avec toutes les autres. Mais rien n'était encore sûr.

Seulement, Sakura s'était méfiée, et à l'insu de la vingtaine d'hommes qui constituaient la bande de son frère, elle était allée se cacher dans des fourrés qui bordaient la route, à proximité des cachettes des hommes.

Le carrosse allait à une allure assez lente, comme s'il transportait quelque chose de fragile (ce qui était le cas).

- Maintenant ! fit Toya.

Tous ensemble, les brigands se ruèrent sur le carrosse. Sakura resta dans son buisson, à observer.

Ils se mirent des deux côtés du carrosse et le secouèrent violemment, tandis que d'autres détachèrent les chevaux, qui s'enfuirent, le conducteur agrippé à leurs rênes. En poussant de grands cris, ils continuèrent de secouer le carrosse, de plus en plus brutalement, jusqu'à le renverser. Etrangement, aucun cri, aucune voix ne s'en éleva. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut renversé que les brigands purent voir les personnes à l'intérieur. Des femmes. Et courageuses, à en voir l'expression de leur visage. Elles sortirent, ainsi qu'un jeune homme.

Le silence s'installa alors. L'homme semblait avoir beaucoup de fièvre, à en juger par ses joues rouges, son mal à respirer et la sueur qui coulait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à se hisser hors du carrosse. A présent, il gisait contre ce dernier, essoufflé. Les femmes, elles, regardaient les brigands avec un air de défi.

- Allez, votre argent, lança Shinosuké, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Sakura se sentit rassurée : elle avait eu peur qu'ils ne fissent vraiment du mal quand elle les avait vus renverser le carrosse avec autant de violence.

- De toute façon, ce sont des Chinois ; il n'y a pas de place pour eux au japon, dit Toya.

- Ne nous approchez pas, bandit, où il vous en coûtera ! s'exclama la plus âgée, Yelan Li.

- Mère ! Inutile d'essayer de discuter avec ces gens, dit Futie.

Toya eut un rire ironique et méprisant.

- Quelle ironie pour des diplomates de refuser de dialoguer. Allons, mesdames, inutile de jouer les héroïnes ! Le seul homme qui vous viendrait en aide se trouve à la limite de l'évanouissement (voire de la mort) ; arrêtez donc votre petit jeu et donnez-nous votre richesse sans sourciller.

- Puisque de toute façon vous avez l'intention de nous tuer à cause de nos origines, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous vous donnerions nos richesses ! dit Mme Li

- Quelle perspicacité, dit Toya. Cependant, vous ne serez pas toute tuées…

Toya saisit une des quatre jeunes filles et la colla à lui. Il lui lécha la joue en regardant la mère d'un air provocateur.

- Cette jeune fille si jolie pourrait bien rester avec nous… il y a si peu de femmes parmi nous…

- Lâchez-moi, monstre ! hurla la jeune Chinoise en se débattant.

Sakura et la famille Li écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque Toya enfonça son poignard dans le ventre de la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique. Du sang sortit de la bouche de la plus jeune des Li, les yeux encore grands ouverts de surprise.

- FUUUTIEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurla Yelan en même temps que ses enfants.

Toya laissa tomber le corps de la petite Futie par terre sans s'en soucier davantage. Il s'avança vers les autres Chinoises avec un sourire narquois.

- A qui le tour ? demanda-t-il.

Kazuhiko en saisit une par le bras.

- Pourquoi pas elle ?

- Adjugé, dit Toya.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu anticiper quoi que ce soit, l'aînée Shefa avait dégainé le couteau de Kazuhiko. Mais ce dernier lui attrapa les mains et Toya l'égorgea avec son poignard.

La bande continua de massacrer les membres féminins de la famille Li.

Shaolan aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les sauver, si seulement son corps avait été capable de bouger ! Sa mère était morte dans ses bras ; Mitsuru, Kazuhiko et Toya l'avait tuée sous son nez puis laissée tomber dans ses bras. C'était dans ceux-ci qu'elle avait fait son dernier sourire à son fils et qu'elle avait poussé son dernier soupir.

Enfin, Toya s'était approché de Shaolan et l'avait agrippé par les cheveux pour lui faire lever la tête et pour que celle-ci reste droite, il avait appuyé son poing sur le front.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est brûlant, le pauvre petit, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. C'est bête, on aurait pu jouer un peu…

Shaolan essayait de distinguer le visage de son agresseur à travers la brume que sa fièvre lui inspirait. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il ne dit que trois mots :

_ - Je vous tuerai._

- Nous tuer ? Toi ? s'esclaffa Kazuhiko. Arrête un peu. Si on ne te tue pas, c'est ta fièvre qui t'emportera !

Toya lâcha le jeune homme qui retomba à terre. Dans le sang de sa mère et de ses sœurs, il releva la tête en regardant ses agresseurs lui tourner le dos.

- J'en fais le serment, je vous tuerai tous ! Pas un n'en réchappera ! Je vous retrouverai et je vous tuerai un à un ! Tu auras droit à une mort superbe, Toya !

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un bon sens de l'observation, mon gars, ainsi que du courage… mais ça ne te servira à rien. Venez, les gars, allons-y.

Après avoir pris les bijoux et autres objets de valeur, ils s'en allèrent en direction de la forêt.

Resté là, impuissant, débordant de rage et de haine, Shaolan dit comme si la bande de malfrats se trouvait encore devant lui :

- Vous allez regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué. Vous allez mourir, j'en fais le serment, et je vous tuerai tous. Pas un n'en réchappera. Vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à nous.

Sakura courait en direction du campement. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Toya les avait-elles tuées ?

Elle était restée pétrifiée, du début à la fin. Pourquoi Toya s'était-il montré si cruel ? il n'avait qu'à prendre quelques richesses, sans les toucher !

Arrivée au campement, elle alla directement sous sa tente, tant que les hommes ne seraient pas rentrés, du moins ! Elle était déterminée à enguirlander son frère.

Elle repensa alors à celui pour qui elle avait un faible. Kazuhiko… lui aussi avait tué ces femmes avec ce sourire sadique, cette expression horrible…

Plus elle se disait que Toya n'échapperait pas à son courroux, plus sa gorge se bloquait tandis qu'elle revoyait ces jeunes filles recouvertes de sang, tuées sans en avoir vraiment connu la raison.

Enfin, les hommes revenaient du campement.

Sakura sortit immédiatement de sa tente et alla à la rencontre de son frère.

Ce dernier avait confié le butin à Yuhi qui était parti le cacher. En voyant l'air pâle et la mine déconfite de sa petite sœur, Toya comprit qu'elle avait tout vu, qu'elle était au courant de tout.

- Alors tu as tout vu, hein ? dit-il à Sakura.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? dit-elle.

Elle constata que sa voix tremblait : ça l'avait vraiment choquée.

- T'occupe pas de ça, tu comprendrais rien.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'insurgea la jeune fille, frémissante de colère. Tu… tu as tué des gens qui ne t'avaient rien fait !

Kazuhiko arriva sur ces entrefaites.

- Ah, donc t'étais là aussi, Sakura… dit-il.

Le regard flamboyant de la jeune fille augmenta. Lui ! Ce… ce… !

- Toya, dit Kazuhiko. Je pense que tu as eu tort de ne pas tuer le Chinois. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille de l'avoir laissé en vie…

- Allons, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il était à moitié conscient ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous fasse ?

- A moitié conscient, il a pu savoir ton nom ! Quelqu'un avec un tel sens de l'observation est sûrement très dangereux.

En effet, le nom de Toya était écrit en tout petit sur la peau de sa nuque. C'était cela qui avait marqué les hommes de la bande lorsque le jeune Chinois avait directement appelé le chef de bande par son prénom.

- Bah ! Tu es trop parano, mon vieux ! Il a un bon sens de l'observation, mais il est presque mort. Il ne peut même pas bouger, il crèvera sûrement pendant la nuit !

- Mmh, sans doute, fit Kazuhiko, sceptique.

Toya regarda Kazuhiko et fit un signe de tête sec sur le côté, lui indiquant qu'il devait laisser le frère et la sœur. Kazuhiko prit donc congés.

- De toute façon, tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard, commença Toya. Et puis t'es grande maintenant, tu vas pouvoir nous aider.

- Assassin !

- Allons Sakura, n'en fais pas tout un fromage ! C'étaient des Chinois ! Des étrangers !

- Et c'est une raison pour les tuer ?

Bordel, c'étaient des Chinois !

- Et alors ? Parce qu'elles étaient Chinoises, elles n'avaient pas le droit de vivre ?

- Pas sur nos terres en tout cas !

- Est-ce que tu t'entends seulement ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre assassin ! cria Sakura.

Furieuse contre tous, Sakura alla se réfugier sous tente. Elle se laissa tomber sur les couvertures, et se mit à réfléchir, à penser à eux tous.

Son frère, qui avait veillé sur elle depuis qu'elle était toute petite, tuait pour des raisons racistes et faisait preuve d'un sadisme hallucinant.

En parlant de sadisme, Toya n'était pas le dernier, mais il avait de sérieux concurrents. Pour Kazuhiko, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis un bon moment, elle se sentait attirée par ce jeune homme. Pourtant, elle venait de le voir assassiner des femmes avec une telle assurance, avec une telle barbarie ! Elle se demandait s'il s'agissait de la même personne. Elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner cette mort, à aucun des hommes, pourtant c'était avec Kazuhiko que son cœur se montrait le plus indulgent. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. L'homme qu'elle aimait commettait des meurtres abominables.

Elle ne cessait de réfléchir et ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'elle ressortit enfin de la tente. Là, elle vit Toya assez énervé contre ses hommes. La nuit tombait doucement, et le feu crépitait à la même allure.

- Arrêtez avec ce gosse ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être mort ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de mauviettes, vous me faîtes honte et surtout pitié ! disait Toya.

- Peut-être, mais moi je reste persuadé que l'avoir laissé en vie va nous attirer tôt ou tard des ennuis, dit bravement Mitsuru.

- Très bien, bande de femmelettes ! Venez avec moi, on va l'achever s'il n'est pas déjà mort, proposa Toya, irrité par ce comportement de trouillard.

Personne n'y vit d'objection. Ils furent au contraire rassurés par la proposition de leur chef.

- Tu veux venir aussi, frangine ? demanda Toya avec un sourire ironique.

- Et comment, répondit la jeune fille avec un regard noir à l'intention de son aîné.

Arrivés à l'endroit de l'embuscade, Sakura ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant le carrosse renversé et les cadavres qui commençaient à attirer les animaux carnivores de la forêt. Kazuhiko s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, mais la jeune fille fit un mouvement brusque pour qu'il ne s'approchât pas d'elle.

- Toya, viens voir par ici.

Yuhi, une torche à la main, se tenait à l'endroit où la bande avait laissé le jeune homme et sa fièvre. Tous s'approchèrent pour voir le corps du jeune Chinois. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas de corps. Juste celui de Yelan Li que les brigands avait laissée sur Shaolan. Mais il n'y avait pas de jeune homme.

- Il est peut-être dans le carrosse, hasarda Sensuké.

Yuhi approcha sa torche pour éclairer l'intérieur du véhicule.

- Il n'y a personne.

Revenant vers les autres, Yuhi s'arrêta net en regardant par terre. Les autres suivirent son regard ; de là où était le jeune Chinois auparavant jusque dans les fourrés, on pouvait voir une grande traînée de sang et de terre, qui signifiait que le jeune malade avait rampé jusqu'à l'extérieur de la forêt.

Tous, sauf Toya qui se mit à sourire, eurent une pensée d'horreur.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu' « _il_ » a dit ? murmura Daisuké. « _Je vous tuerai_ » ! Bon sang, il va avoir notre peau !

- Très intéressant, dit Toya qui ne les avait pas écoutés. En coupant par le bois, on arrive plus vite à la capitale. Il doit déjà avoir trouvé un refuge… Vraiment très intéressant. Il veut nous tuer ? Eh bien je le mets au défi d'y arriver ! Allez, on rentre.

Il se retourna pour aller au campement mais s'arrêta.

- Daisuké ! Sensuké ! Vous, allez chercher des informations sur ce Chinois.

Puis Toya reprit sa route pour le campement suivi du reste de ses hommes et de sa sœur.

Aucun ne dormit tranquille cette nuit-là. Tous repensaient aux paroles du jeune homme, baignant dans le sang de sa famille, répétant cette phrase, les fixant de son regard empli de haine. « _Je vous tuerai. Pas un n'en réchappera. Je vous tuerai un à un._ »

Plus d'un se réveilla pendant la nuit, apeuré à l'idée d'être traqué puis tué. Le réveil fut très dur pour la plupart de la troupe. Heureusement, Daisuké et Sensuké revinrent tôt.

- Alors ? demanda Toya.

- Il s'appelle Shaolan Li.

- Li ? répéta Toya. Ce nom court beaucoup en ce moment. Les diplomates Li…

- Il a dix-neuf ans, parle aussi bien Chinois que Japonais – on a pu l'entendre – il maîtrise aussi l'Anglais. Ah ! Et de source sûre, c'est un coureur de jupons !

- Quoi ? fit Toya incrédule. Voilà une chose des plus intéressantes. Précise un peu.

- Quand la famille Li va régler des affaires avec des grandes familles, il va directement flirter avec la fille (quand il y a en une) sinon avec des jeunes et jolies domestiques.

- Attends, ça colle pas ton truc, objecta Mitsuru. S'il drague les filles, ça sert à quoi que sa mère se crève le cul à aller faire la diplomate ? Il fout tout par terre !

- A mon avis, il doit les baratiner, remarqua Sensuké. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, elles avaient de quoi succomber…

Un petit silence s'installa. Tous se doutaient déjà de l'homosexualité de Sensuké et ce dernier venait de confirmer.

- Toya, tu ne dis rien ? dit Daisuké.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une bonne idée, dit lentement le concerné.

Il tourna son regard vers Sakura.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle brutalement.

- Tu vas aller à Edo bien sûr, faire sa connaissance…

- Quoi ? Tu m'y envoies comme une prostituée ?

- Bien sûr. C'est pour notre salut à tous.

Dévisageant sa sœur, de haut en bas, voyant ses formes de jeune femme, il ajouta :

- Il ne te résistera pas…

- Tu sembles oublier quelque chose, dit-elle frémissante de colère et d'indignation.

- Ah oui ?

- S'il a un si bon sens de l'observation, il sait qui je suis. S'il a pu savoir ton nom, il a pu me voir quand j'étais cachée dans les buissons. Il sait que je vous connais. Moi aussi il voudra me tuer.

- Non, pas avec ta frimousse… Tu vas y aller. Tu vas l'avoir. Oui, il fera n'importe quoi pour t'avoir. En plus, tu vivras dans la richesse. Pourquoi refuser ? C'est plutôt avantageux pour toi, non ?

Sans voix, Sakura le regarda. Puis son regard se posa sur Kazuhiko. Lui, il allait dire quelque chose ! Il allait sûrement s'y opposer ! Bien sûr qu'il allait s'y opposer !

Mais aucun signe de négation de la part du jeune homme. Sakura resta bouche bée. Lui qui semblait toujours gentil, qui avait toujours eu l'air de la protéger, même de loin, la laissait aller vers un autre, telle une prostituée ! Non, il jouait sûrement la comédie, ça devait être ça. Bien sûr que ça devait être ça. Il faisait semblant d'être d'accord avec Toya puis l'aiderait à s'enfuir.

L'imagination de la jeune fille s'arrêta lorsqu'elle regarda dans les yeux de Kazuhiko. Pas un signe d'opposition à la proposition de Toya. S'il avait voulu jouer la comédie il aurait au moins fait un petit signe à la jeune fille, mais rien. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec la proposition de son chef.

- Vous… vous… fit Sakura, estomaquée.

- Tu sais où il réside ? demanda Toya à Daisuké, ignorant soudainement sa sœur.

- Une grande résidence leur a été offerte à Edo, répondit celui qui était interrogé.

- Tu sais où c'est, je suppose.

- Evidemment. On ne peut pas la louper, elle est un peu en dehors de la ville. A cause des écuries et du logement des domestiques, ça prendrait trop de place dans la capitale.

- Parfait, dit Toya avec un grand sourire.

Shaolan ouvrait faiblement les yeux. Il distinguait une sorte de fond continu. Il fallut attendre que sa vue se stabilisât pour qu'il se rendît compte qu'il s'agissait d'un plafond.

Il avait mal à la gorge, au nez, à la tête. Une douleur différente vint lui transpercer le cœur lorsqu'il se risqua à repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt. Des brigands… sa famille… un massacre… et lui qui n'avait rien fait… juste resté contre le carrosse…

Son visage laissa place à une grimace tandis que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, roulant sur les côtés puis s'écrasant sur le matelas. Serrant les poings, il maudissait tout et tout le monde tandis qu'il tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible avec ses sanglots. Il maudissait le Japon, ce pays qui lui arrachait sa famille. Il maudissait ces brigands, il maudissait sa fièvre, et il se maudissait lui, de n'avoir pu sauver ses sœurs et sa mère.

- Maître ? demanda-t-on derrière le shôji (l'espèce de cloison coulissante). Vous êtes revenu à vous ? Puis-je entrer ?

Shaolan renifla pour arrêter ses pleurs, ce qu'il eut beaucoup de peine à faire. Heureusement, il reconnaissait cette voix. Le domestique en qui il avait le plus confiance.

- Tu peux entrer Tomoyo, répondit-il le visage encore baigné de larmes.

Ce ne furent que 4h plus tard que Shaolan put se lever. Il devait recevoir la visite du commissaire de police. Ses domestiques lui avaient tous déconseillé de se lever étant donné qu'il venait de traverser une rude épreuve, et qu'il avait encore de la fièvre.

Shaolan attendait le commissaire en buvant une boisson spéciale que lui avaient préparée ses domestiques (remède miracle, avaient-ils dit). Il repensait à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Il venait de dire à ce Toya qu'il le tuerait. Puis dans les buissons il avait aperçu une jeune fille. Vu ses vêtements, elle devait faire partie de la bande. De plus, elle avait un air de famille avec cet assassin. Elle devait sans doute être sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle avait vu les hommes commencer à partir, elle avait détalé à toute vitesse.

Shaolan était seul au milieu des débris du carrosse et des cadavres des membres de sa famille (il n'avait toujours pas bougé). Le cadavre de Yelan Li était encore dans ses bras. « Mère », avait-il appelé en sanglotant comme si elle eut été capable de l'entendre. « Mère… Shefa… Futie… Falen… Feimei… répondez, je vous en supplie… » continuait-il en sanglotant. Naturellement, aucune réponse ne parvint. Retrouvant un peu de forces pour bouger, il serra contre lui le corps encore chaud de sa défunte mère, ne pouvant cesser de pleurer.

Enfin, il dut se résigner à laisser les corps de ses sœurs et de sa mère, ne pouvant les transporter jusqu'à Edo. Il essaya de se lever, mais retomba brutalement sur une des roues du carrosse. Il se mit alors à ramper en direction des fourrés, laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage, sachant qu'il lui suffisait de traverser plutôt que de prendre la route, s'il voulait arriver plus rapidement à Edo.

Quelques uns des domestiques de la famille Li qui étaient venus faire leur marché reconnurent leur maître qui rampait misérablement dans une des rues.

- Maître ! Par tous les saints, que s'est-il passé ? Où sont votre mère et vos sœurs ? Et le carrosse ? s'écria l'un d'eux en se précipitant vers Shaolan.

- Brigands… attaqués… r… rien pu faire, balbutiait le jeune homme tandis que se visage s'emplissait à nouveau de sueur et de larmes. M… mortes… je… je les… venger… ai…

Le jeune Chinois s'effondra dans les bras de son domestique, épuisé.

Shaolan entendit des bruits de pas. Le commissaire avait dû arriver. C'était l'instant où il fallait relever la tête et se montrer fort… et revivre ce cauchemar une fois de plus. Il avait les paupières lourdes ; il savait qu'il avait une mine affreuse. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement lorsqu'on venait de perdre cinq personnes ? Lorsqu'on venait de perdre toute sa famille ? Lorsqu'on venait de tout perdre…

Le commissaire entra, s'inclinant respectueusement devant le dernier des Li. Celui-ci le salua à son tour. Toujours à genoux, le commissaire de 40 ans alla se placer en face du jeune homme. Un rapide coup d'œil lui inspira immédiatement de la pitié. Dans sa chemise et son pantalon chinois, le nouveau leader du clan massacré était aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Sous ses yeux noisette qui s'étaient ternis, se distinguaient de grands cernes. Ce jeune homme de dix-neuf ans (le commissaire en savait un minimum sur les Li) en paraissait dix de plus.

Le jeune Chinois mentit un peu dans son témoignage. Trouvant le prétexte de la fièvre judicieux, il décida de l'utiliser. Il dit que le carrosse avait été attaqué par des brigands (ce qui jusque-là était juste) mais qu'en raison de sa fièvre, il n'avait pu discerner leur visage. Un instant, il avait hésité à inventer qu'il s'était évanoui pour éviter de devoir décrire l'assassinat de Yelan Li et ses filles ; il avait finalement opté pour cette solution. Il dit que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé sa famille morte. Il avait ensuite rampé jusqu'à la capitale, où il était tombé sur un de ses domestiques avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Le commissaire avait noté scrupuleusement le témoignage du survivant. Il lui demanda s'il avait pu discerner un peu le visage de ses agresseurs. Shaolan avait dit « non » par prudence. Puis après avoir présenté une dernière fois ses condoléances, le commissaire prit congés.

Shaolan soupira une fois que le commissaire fut sorti de la pièce. Il avait réussi à mentir. S'il avait dit la vérité, la police aurait retrouvé les coupables et ceux-ci auraient été condamnés, ce que Shaolan voulait éviter à tout prix. C'était _sa_ vengeance. Ce serait lui qui tuerait Toya et toute sa bande, et personne d'autre.

Il tourna alors son regard vers le shôji pour l'instant fermé. Il put esquisser un faible sourire en devinant la présence de ses domestiques, qui comme à leur habitude, n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'écouter ce qui se disait. Il savait que maintenant, ils avaient compris son intention, et qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour venger les siens.

Le cheval allait au pas. Assise devant Kazuhiko, Sakura ne disait pas un mot. Toya avait maintenu sa décision d'envoyer sa petite sœur gagner le cœur (ou au moins le corps –et la pitié) du dernier des Li. Kazuhiko emmenait donc Sakura à Edo, sur les ordres de son chef. Aucun ne parla durant tout le voyage. Leur monture allait lentement. Le trajet semblait durer une éternité.

Sakura pensait s'échapper à la première occasion, mais se doutait que son frère l'avait prévu.

En arrivant sur le haut d'une colline, ils purent voir l'immense domaine de la famille Li. Ou plutôt du dernier des Li. Les écuries étaient immenses, et devaient comporter une ou deux centaines de chevaux. Il y avait aussi les bâtiments qui abritaient les domestiques, qui étaient aussi très nombreux. Puis la demeure. Elle était très grande, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu la richesse qui était possédée.

Kazuhiko scruta scrupuleusement toute l'étendue du domaine. Puis comme s'il avait aperçu ce qu'il voulait voir, il commença à faire galoper son cheval en direction de la luxueuse demeure. Intérieurement, Sakura se demandait comment il allait veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe et surtout, comment il allait s'y prendre pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Shaolan sortait enfin de la demeure. Sa fièvre était tombée, mais il était encore sujet à des maux de tête qui l'obligeaient à se reposer.

Il allait voir Petit Cœur (Xiaoxin en Chinois, qu'on pourrait dire Shaoshin en Japonais mais je ne suis pas sûre), le cheval de sa défunte sœur Futie.

Futie et Shaolan étaient les plus grands cavaliers de la famille Li. C'étaient eux qui avaient commencé à faire de l'élevage. Ils arrivaient à dompter de grands étalons, et allaient souvent faire des galopades en dehors de la ville.

Shaolan s'approcha de Petit Cœur. Le cheval blanc n'était pas sorti depuis plusieurs jours, et cela le rendait malade (nerveux, quoi). Il tapait contre la porte en bois et s'excitait dans son boxe. Shaolan s'approcha et Petit Cœur, le reconnaissant, se calma et approcha sa tête. Shaolan la prit et la caressa. Il regarda l'animal de ses yeux tristes :

- Tu cherches Futie, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il.

Mettant sa joue contre l'avant de la tête de l'animal, il soupira.

- Tu sais, Futie ne reviendra pas, continua-t-il. Elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Elle n'est plus là…

Comme s'il s'était parlé à lui-même et se sentant submergé par le chagrin, Shaolan laissait couler ses larmes en répétant au cheval que Futie n'était plus là, et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus.

Le jeune homme sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle appartenait à Tomoyo. Celle-ci vint alors se mettre dans les bras de son maître pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. (Pour celles qui commenceraient à se faire des idées, je les rassure en disant qu'il n'y a rien entre Tomoyo et Shaolan. Vous comprendrez leur complicité plus tard dans la fic)

Un bruit de galop se fit entendre. Tomoyo et Shaolan se séparèrent, et tous les domestiques tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Un jeune homme et une adolescente étaient sur un cheval qui galopait dans leur direction.

Sakura paniquait : Kazuhiko était-il suicidaire ou bien Toya l'envoyait-il comme kamikaze ? Ils allaient droit vers celui qui avait juré leur perte !

Kazuhiko arrêta sa monture devant Shaolan avec un sourire triomphant. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant.

- Toi ! hurla-t-il en regardant Kazuhiko de son regard le plus meurtrier.

Le concerné empoigna alors Sakura, et la jeta sur Shaolan (« - Wooooooooooooéééééééééééééééééééé ! » ) avant de repartir au triple galop.

Shaolan, par pur réflexe, rattrapa la jeune fille mais tomba en arrière, Sakura dans ses bras. Cette dernière tremblait comme une feuille. C'était ça, le plan de Toya pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échappât pas ? C'était plutôt réussi.

Tous les domestiques se ruèrent sur leur maître pour l'aider à se relever et se demandaient aussi pourquoi cet homme (qui était un des brigands dont avait parlé Shaolan, ils l'avaient compris au regard meurtrier du jeune homme) avait jeté cette jeune fille. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'une criminelle.

Toujours sur le jeune et terrorisée comme ça n'était pas permis, la tête baissé et rentrée dans les épaules, Sakura était agrippée à la chemise de la personne sur laquelle elle était. Mais cette dernière la prit par les épaules et la força à s'écarter.

Elle se releva, chancelante, en même temps que le jeune homme sur qui elle avait été jetée. Une jeune fille qui semblait avoir leur âge la prit par les épaules d'un geste maternel. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, une peau pâle, des yeux mauves, et un air de la plus grande douceur.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Euh… non, ça va… merci, balbutia Sakura, qui ne savait où se mettre.

Tous les domestiques regardaient avec appréhension Shaolan. Il arborait un regard vraiment noir.

En fait, tout tournait dans la tête du jeune Chinois : cette fille n'avait pas tué Yelan Li et ses filles, mais elle faisait tout de même partie de la bande d'assassins. Et cet homme ne l'aurait jamais balancée ici sans raison. Ils avaient dû lui confier une mission. Le tuer pendant son sommeil, peut-être ? Quelque part, Shaolan était satisfait : ils avaient donc peur de lui. C'était parfait. Qu'ils crèvent de trouille, c'est connards ! (je ne suis pas sûre que ce terme existait à l'époque ') Ayant jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui, il se demanda si ce Toya ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. Cette gamine, qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds, était sensée être un avertissement, ou quelqu'un chargé de le tuer ? Il se moquait de lui ! Mais Shaolan savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Le mieux était de se débarrasser de cette fille. Fille mignonne, d'ailleurs. Bref ! Il allait s'en débarrasser sans la tuer.

- Va-t-en, dit-il à la jeune fille. Ne remets pas les pieds dans mon domaine.

Et le chef du clan Li tourna les talons, repartant vers les écuries.

Sakura et les domestiques restèrent bêtes un instant à regarder le jeune homme s'éloigner. Se sentant comme une lépreuse, Sakura baissa la tête. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs la tenait toujours par les épaules.

- Viens avec moi, lui dit-elle avec cette gentillesse qu'elle inspirait tant.

Sakura sans savoir pourquoi, la suivit. La jeune femme la mena dans le bâtiment des domestiques. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur un lit. Lui disant de l'attendre, elle revint une minute après avec un bon repas.

- Tiens, mange, lui dit-elle.

Sakura leva des yeux interrogateurs.

- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a ni dormi ni mangé depuis plusieurs jours, sourit Tomoyo. Tout comme Shaolan.

Sakura resta muette et prit une boulette de riz. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Si elle retournait dans la forêt, Toya se mettrait dans une colère noire ; et de toute façon, vu la manière dont ils l'avaient envoyée ici, ils ne la reverraient pas de sitôt.

Timidement, elle croqua dans sa boulette de riz. La fille aux cheveux noirs la regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Je m'appelle Tomoyo, lui dit-elle. Enchantée.

Sakura inclina la tête pour la saluer.

- Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

- … Sakura… lâcha doucement la jeune fille.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- Seize ans.

- Moi j'en ai dix-sept.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille lui inspirait confiance, elle ne savait pourquoi.

- Pourquoi te présentes-tu à moi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Vu la réaction de ton maître, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

- Je sais que tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort de mes maîtresses, dit Tomoyo. Je l'ai bien compris.

- Woé ?

- Shaolan m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Il n'a jamais mentionné de jeune fille, sauf à la fin de son récit, disant qu'elle était dans les buissons, et que vu son visage, elle n'avait pu concevoir les meurtres.

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux : même en assistant au spectacle de la mort de sa famille, il avait pu constater tout ça ? Eh bé, ce Shaolan était vraiment quelqu'un (de bizarre !). Elle se dit que Toya avait raison de le craindre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- Il a aussi constaté un air de famille entre ce Toya et toi, reprit Tomoyo. Vous êtes frère et sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas possible, ce n'étaient pas des diplomates, c'étaient des médiums, ces gens !

- Woé ! Mais… mais comment… ?

- Il est juste trop jeune pour être ton père ! dit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire.

Sakura manqua de tomber à la renverse. Cette Tomoyo était assez… originale !

- C'est assez étrange de confier quelque chose de cette ampleur à ses domestiques, dit Sakura, méfiante.

Tomoyo sourit.

- C'est vrai. Mais il y a deux raisons à cela : nous sommes tous dévoués à la famille Li, dit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur. Ce sont des gens d'une grande gentillesse, ils sont adorables. Jamais nous ne les trahirions. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent nous faire confiance, que nous ne les décevrons jamais. Et la seconde raison, c'est que je suis une amie des enfants Li. Malgré la différence de nos rangs sociaux, nous avons passé toute notre jeunesse ensemble. Shaolan me répétait souvent que j'étais sa cinquième sœur. Venant de lui, c'était un compliment on ne peut plus chaleureux.

Tomoyo s'arrêta et regarda Sakura d'un air doux.

- Toi par contre, ta vie n'a pas l'air d'être rose.

Sakura resta silencieuse un instant puis se surprit à raconter sa vie à cette Tomoyo.

Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle avait trois ans, lors d'un incendie. C'était son grand frère Toya qui l'avait sauvée des flammes. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt, où ils avaient commencé à grandir, et à monter une petite bande. Toya l'avait toujours protégée. Il jouait au « méchant » grand frère qui enquiquinait toujours sa sœur, mais Sakura avait compris que derrière ce rôle, il ne faisait que la protéger.

Puis l'arrivée de Kazuhiko. Le faible qu'elle avait pour lui. « - _Celui qui t'as amenée ici ?_ » avait demandé Tomoyo, qui ayant eu confirmation de Sakura, fit une moue sceptique, laissant voir qu'elle ne trouvait pas très romantique de jeter sa dulcinée sur celui qui avait juré leur perte. Sakura se remémorait les nombreux petits coups d'œil échangés, et les fois où Toya se montrait menaçant vis-à-vis de Kazuhiko lorsque ce dernier approchait un peu trop la jeune fille.

Oui, elle devait beaucoup à Toya.

- Je vois, dit Tomoyo. En effet, c'est pas toujours rose. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne peux plus rentrer parmi les tiens ? Tu n'as donc nulle part où aller ? Grands dieux, tu vas rester ici !

Sakura, qui n'avait pu en placer une, la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

La décision de Tomoyo étant incontestable et celle-ci ayant du travail, Sakura sortit. Elle voulait parler à ce Shaolan, qui, elle l'espérait, comprendrait la situation. Lorsqu'elle repensa à Toya. Son grand frère. Qui lui avait toujours rendu service. Qui l'avait toujours protégée. Qui avait toujours veillé sur elle… Ne pouvait-elle pas, à son tour, essayer de l'aider ? Ne serait-ce que pour cette fois ? Il lui avait tant donné…

Oui, elle allait faire honneur à son frère, en raison de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

En marchant vers les écuries, elle l'aperçut. Shaolan montait le cheval blanc de tout à l'heure. Il était sur une des collines et galopait à toute allure, faisait des brusques demi-tours, sautait parfois de hautes souches d'arbre. Apparemment, ce cheval n'était pas sorti depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme ramena son cheval une bonne demi-heure après. Il trouva la jeune Japonaise dans les écuries.

- Que fais-tu encore ici ? gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, presque en hurlant.

D'abord déstabilisée par l'attitude du Chinois, elle dit ensuite timidement :

- Je… je voulais vous remercier… de… de me laisser en vie… je sais que… c'est dur pour vous… Et même si ça ne changera rien, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attitude de mon frère.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Ce fut à ce moment que Shaolan la dévisagea. Elle était plutôt mince, et les formes de jeune femme commençaient à faire connaître leur présence. Au niveau de la poitrine, le tissu était tendu vers l'avant par deux petits seins ronds. Sa taille fine était marquée par une ceinture de tissu. Sa tenue qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse laissait entrevoir de jolies jambes. Jambes qui étaient d'ailleurs pleines de poussières et de meurtrissures, étant donné qu'elle avait passé ses journées dans la forêt, nue des cuisses aux genoux, et des chevilles aux orteils. Shaolan la regarda entièrement. Dans l'ensemble, on pouvait conclure qu'elle était bien foutue. Très bien foutue, même.

Sakura releva craintivement la tête. Shaolan Li la regardait toujours d'un œil dur. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses yeux d'ambres.

- Tu as raison, dit-il enfin. Le fait que tu t'excuses à la place de ton frère ne changera rien. Je le tuerai. Lui et sa bande paieront. Je ne sais si c'est lui qui t'envoie ou pas, mais cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Un à un, je les tuerai.

Le ton calme et froid qu'il avait employé avait fait froid dans le dos à Sakura. Il était bel et bien déterminé à tous les tuer.

Shaolan dessellait Petit Cœur. Il le nettoyait, le brossait, le nourrissait, bien que ce fût là la tâche d'un domestique. Sakura l'observa avec attention : elle regardait ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux d'ambre si profonds, son visage fermé ainsi que le froid qui s'en dégageait – pourtant, on avait l'impression qu'il s'en dégageait malgré tout quelque chose de chaleureux. Il était habillé à l'occidentale, avec une chemise blanche dont le col était dégrafé (ce qui donnait assez envie de regarder à l'intérieur), un pantalon noir moulant, et des bottes qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux (une tenue de cavalier, quoi). Il était vraiment beau, en fait. Sur son visage, Sakura nota toutefois quelques cernes. Et c'était eux (elle et la bande de Toya) qui en étaient la cause. Elle était sûre qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir la nuit sans faire de cauchemars. A cause d'une troupe de vagabonds. Elle était tellement désolée pour lui.

- Que veux-tu, à la fin ?

Sakura sursauta lorsque Shaolan la tira de ses pensées.

- Euh, je sais que vous allez me trouver ridicule, et sans doute me rire au nez, ou peut-être encore me gifler après ce que je vais vous dire, mais… commença Sakura, qui n'osant pas le regarder, tripotait ses doigts nerveusement. Mais… je… j'aimerais tellement que… enfin…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Je vous en supplie, gardez-moi ici ! Comme domestique ! Qu'importe si je ne reçois pas de revenus, mais je vous en conjure, permettez-moi de rester !

Elle s'agenouilla devant Shaolan.

- Je vous en supplie… Acceptez que je reste… Vous ne me verrez pas, si vous ne le souhaitez pas… je serai aussi transparente que possible, je peux vous le promettre…

Shaolan resta silencieux. Après un bon moment, il dit en continuant sa route :

- Fais donc comme tu veux.

Sakura releva la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle le suivit du regard, encore soufflée par ce que venait de lui dire le leader. Elle pouvait rester ? Vraiment ?

Elle regarda Shaolan qui était allé voir son propre cheval, un étalon alezan brûlé (marron foncé, si vous voulez). Il le brossait et le sellait. Sakura se demanda un instant s'il comptait monter tous les chevaux des écuries. Mais elle tellement heureuse. Elle pourrait rester. Elle avait désormais un toit !

Tomoyo lui sauta alors sur le dos avec un grand élan.

- Bienvenue dans notre grande famille, Sakura ! hurla-t-elle avec un immense sourire. (un domestique a toujours une oreille qui traîne !)

Tous les autres domestiques qui entendirent ceci accoururent avec un grand sourire. Sakura en aurait pleuré. Ils avaient tous l'air si charmants, si avenants ! La plupart étaient âgés d'environ quarante ans, il y avait des vieux avec une bouille très sympathique, des couples avec des enfants… c'était vraiment une grande famille !

Sakura regarda du coin de l'œil Shaolan monter sur son cheval. Elle se demandait encore si elle allait exécuter le plan de Toya. Après tout, ce jeune homme l'accueillait alors qu'il aurait dû faire le contraire. Mais en même temps, Toya avait tellement fait pour elle que c'était la moindre des choses de faire cette mission. En plus, on pouvait dire que ce Shaolan n'était pas moche. Ayant vécu au milieu d'hommes pendant toute son enfance, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Après tout… pourquoi ne pas le séduire ? Ainsi, elle pourrait continuer à vivre ici, et elle épargnerait la vie de ses comparses. Pour une fois, elle n'eut aucune pensée pour Kazuhiko.

Shaolan lançait son cheval Yünniao qui signifiait Oiseau des Nuages en Chinois (véridique !) au petit galop sur une des collines. Il n'était pas con, quand même ! Il savait que ce Toya manigançait quelque chose en amenant cette fille dans son domaine. L'empoisonner ? Le poignarder pendant son sommeil ? Débile ! S'il s'était bien renseigné, il aurait envoyé une fille le séduire ! Ça, c'était de l'argument convaincant (même s'il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre !). Shaolan ouvrit alors grand les yeux tandis que le vent provoqué par le galop lui jetait les cheveux en arrière. Une fille… envoyée comme une prostituée… pour le séduire… mais bon sang, c'était ça ! Ce Toya était dégueulasse d'envoyer sa propre sœur dans le lit d'un inconnu ! Une véritable ordure. Mais… et si malgré son air de petit ange cette fille était consentante ? Peut-être même s'était-elle proposée ? Il n'en savait encore rien. Mais maintenant qu'il avait compris le plan de Toya, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Restait à voir les performances de cette fille. Mais même si elle s'avérait être douée, il se jura de ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Ou peut-être s'amuserait-il un peu lui aussi.

Il continua sa ballade sur les collines.

Fin de la première partie

Petites indications pour la prononciation en chinois :

X : son entre le « sh » et « s »; üe : comme dans tuer

U : « ou »; E : « é »

Ü : « u » comme en français

H : comme le « J » en espagnol

Uo : comme dans « work » en anglais

Xüé Neige ; Xiao Petit ; Lin Petite forêt (mais y a plusieurs traduc possibles)

Mù Bois ; Xin Cœur

Ma Cheval ; Xing Etoile

Lan Orchidée ; Mei Joli(e), Beau (belle)

Lang Loup ; Niao Oiseau

Ye Sauvage ; Yün Nuage

C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant, j'essaierai de traduire les prénoms des filles Li ultérieurement.

Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je tiens au passage à m'excuser auprès des gens qui auraient essayé de me contacter pendant l'année 2004 et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je vous fais mes sincères excuses, mon ancienne adresse n'est plus valide. J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt, je vous embrasse. Merci à Tina, Sylphie, Sakionelle, Tweety, et Nawa. Merci de suivre mes fics, je vous embrasse encore !

Clairette


	2. Partie 2

Pour toi seulement

Deuxième partie

Tomoyo entra avec un grand sourire, les bras chargés de linge. Elle posa tout sur le futon, puis déplia le kimono qui faisait partie de ses bagages. Il était beige avec des petites fleurs roses et blanches.

"Tiens Sakura, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en tendant le kimono à la jeune fille.

"C'est… pour moi ? dit la jeune fille, émue.

"Bien sûr ! Tes vêtements sont tout sales, et puis maintenant que tu vas travailler ici, tu dois porter un kimono. Je t'offre celui-ci !

"Vraiment, je peux ? demanda Sakura, qui n'avait jamais porté un kimono de sa vie, et dont l'envie d'en avoir un avait toujours possédée.

"Bien sûr ! C'est le tien. Rien qu'à toi !

"Rien… qu'à moi… oh merci, Mlle Tomoyo, merci infiniment !

"Tutut ! dit Tomoyo en montrant son index qu'elle balançait de gauche à droite. Pas de Mlle ! Appelle-moi Tomoyo, tout simplement ! Et moi je t'appellerai Sakura. Nous sommes égales, tu sais ! Allez, essaie-moi ça !

Sakura prit timidement le kimono, puis le serra contre elle avec un grand sourire. Un kimono ! Rien que pour elle ! Elle en avait tant rêvé quand elle était petite fille !

Une femme entra dans le bâtiment des domestiques, et les aperçut.

"Ah, Tomoyo, alors tu as fini de coudre ce kimono ! Mais qu'il est beau, dis-moi !

"C'est toi qui l'as fait ? s'exclama Sakura en se tournant vers Tomoyo. Waw, je suis impressionnée ! Il est tellement bien fait ! Tout est si régulier, si beau ! C'est vraiment magnifique, vraiment !

Tomoyo eut un sourire.

"Je fais de la couture depuis toute petite. Et je suis ravie d'avoir trouvé un modèle qui les essaie ! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses mains en frottant le revers de l'une contre sa joue.

"Woé ? Moi ? dit Sakura.

"Bien sûr ! Tu es mignonne à croquer Sakura, et j'ai hâte de te voir dans les habits que je vais te faire porter !

"Ben… je vais déjà essayer le kimono… dit la jeune vagabonde, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter.

Elle se retourna, enleva ses vêtements, puis prit une première pièce de tissu (je crois qu'on met pas mal de trucs sous un kimono). Elle revêtit donc le kimono (vais pas tout vous décrire non plus). Tomoyo ajouta une ceinture bordeaux qu'elle termina par un nœud dans le dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es mignonne, Sakura-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

"Tu trouves ? dit celle-ci en rougissant, ne sachant pas à quoi elle ressemblait.

"Adorable ! Il manque juste une petite touche ! Assied-toi s'il te plait.

Sakura se mit donc à genoux sur un des futons, et Tomoyo lui démêla les cheveux. Elle les attacha en un chignon souple. Les deux grosses mèches qui encadraient le visage de la jeune fille ne pouvaient entrer dans le chignon, et retombaient donc de part et d'autre de sa frimousse.

"Et voilà ! La plus jolie domestique de tout le domaine Li !

"Tomoyo… vous… euh, tu me gênes, dit timidement la jeune fille. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une vagabonde…

"Oh, la grosse sottise ! Les humains n'ont pas le droit de se traiter d'inférieur en raison des classes sociales. Tu es un être humain, tu peux donc vivre librement !

"Merci Tomoyo-chan, dit Sakura en s'inclinant profondément, les larmes aux yeux. C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, je n'ai vécu que dans la forêt, mais je sais justement faire les tâches domestiques ! Après tout, j'allais laver le linge à la rivière, je préparais des repas pour les hommes… alors si je peux travailler ici, tant mieux. Je… je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là. Je… me sentais tellement perdue avant… quand je suis arrivée ici, je me demandais ce que j'allais devenir… peut-être mendier dans les rues de la capitale… Et vous avez accepté que je reste… merci beaucoup !

Cela faisait en effet un mois que Sakura était dans le domaine Li. Elle s'y plaisait tellement. Les gens étaient tous chaleureux avec elle. Elle avait développé une grande complicité avec Tomoyo, qui était la seule personne de son âge. Hormis les enfants âgés de 0 à 3 ans, elles étaient les plus jeunes. Les domestiques Li formaient une grande famille, dans laquelle leurs maîtres faisaient partie. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était heureuse d'y être. Tout n'était que bonheur, entendre les rires des enfants, voir tous ces gens sourire, ne plus être obligée de se cacher dans une forêt… Tout le monde était adorable avec elle, et elle aimait le leur rendre.

La seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup approchée était Shaolan Li. Elle se sentait tellement bizarre en sa présence. Bon, il fallait être honnête, elle avait peur de lui, et il en semblait satisfait. Au début, elle avait pensé à Kazuhiko : que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à elle ? Dans quel état se trouvait-il, sachant qu'elle devait donner son corps à un autre que lui ? Celui lui était-il égal ?

Puis le temps passant, elle avait fini par ne plus y passer. Ce Shaolan la fascinait bien plus. Elle se demandait qui il était vraiment. Il avait l'air si mystérieux. Mais en même temps, ce côté mystérieux le rendait si craquant ! Pas étonnant qu'avec un physique pareil, il se mette à jouer les coureurs de jupons. Mais une minute ! Depuis tout le temps qu'elle était là, le peu de regards qu'il avait porté sur elle n'avait rien de pervers, ou intéressés par sa poitrine ou ses jambes ! Etait-ce les garçons qui s'étaient trompés d'informations, ou bien était-ce elle qui n'avait aucun charme ? Ne serait-ce que par coquetterie, elle aurait aimé qu'il appréciât la regarder. Mais rien. Il passait son temps à cheval. Toujours dans ses écuries. Et cet engouement pour la mode occidentale, elle ne la comprenait pas.

Une fois, elle était entrée dans sa chambre alors qu'il était encore dans ses écuries : beaucoup de choses importées d'Europe trônaient dans cet espace mystérieux. Son lit était en bois, avec un matelas bien sympathique posé dessus, avec des oreillers on ne peut plus moelleux. Alors que normalement, un Japonais dormait sur un futon, avec un coussin beaucoup moins confortable. Des bibelots venus de l'occident étaient posés sur des meubles anglais. Tomoyo avait expliqué à Sakura que la famille Li avait vécu en Angleterre pendant un temps, ce qui expliquait tous ces meubles occidentaux. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait rien contre ces pantalons noirs qui lui moulaient le corps, bien au contraire, c'était mieux qu'un kimono !

Puis, elle pensait à la vengeance du survivant. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? La ferait-il parler ? Allait-il lui demander des informations ? Tendrait-il une embuscade dans la forêt ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était persuadée qu'il ne resterait pas inactif. Son plan avait peut-être déjà pris forme.

Elle aussi, elle devait bouger ! Si elle arrivait à l'avoir, elle sauverait la vie de ses compagnons, et elle pourrait rester avec toutes ces personnes si aimables. Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais dragué personne… elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon… elle n'avait fait qu'échanger des coups d'œil avec Kazuhiko… alors comment pourrait-elle coucher avec Shaolan Li ? Elle se dit que son instinct la dicterait le moment venu. C'était une chose de penser ça, mais d'avoir le courage de le faire vraiment en était une autre. Elle avait déjà parlé à Tomoyo de ce pourquoi Toya l'avait envoyée ici. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille avait ri, et lui avait dit d'essayer. Sakura était demeurée interdite, mais Tomoyo avait eu un grand sourire en lui disant que ce serait bête de ne pas profiter d'un corps comme celui de Shaolan. Sakura eut un léger doute sur leur relation, mais Tomoyo l'avait rassurée, lui disant qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré son « frère ».

Sakura se dit que le soir, elle tenterait le coup.

Shaolan rentrait le cheval à l'écurie. Cheval des Bois ( Linma en Chinois) était un bon étalon. En le croisant avec une bonne jument, l'élevage aurait un nouvel atout.

Shaolan continuait ses calculs pour faire d'excellents poulains, tout en s'occupant de panser et nourrir le cheval bai (robe marron, crins noirs). Il sifflotait doucement, comme s'il était un garçon d'écurie. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était d'une famille riche, lorsqu'on le voyait couvert de poussière, de foin, se fichant totalement de son apparence. Distraitement, il regarda sur le côté de l'écurie. Il aperçut une jolie fleur. Une orchidée. Son visage se voila alors de tristesse. Pourtant c'était jolie une orchidée sauvage. Le visage de sa défunte mère se mit alors sur cette fleur. Yelan, qui voulait dire Orchidée Sauvage en Chinois. Le jeune homme soupira. Et dire que ça faisait déjà un mois qu'il ne la voyait plus, qu'elle n'était plus auprès de lui. Et ça faisait aussi un mois que cette jeune fille était arrivée chez lui. Elle était appréciée des autres domestiques, et était devenue très complice avec Tomoyo. Bon, ça avait l'air de bien aller pour tout le monde. Pourtant, il sentait que cette jeune fille essaierait bientôt de la draguer. Ça allait l'amuser, ça c'était sûr ! Il était pressé de voir de quoi elle était capable.

Cheval des Bois tourna la tête vers les couloirs de l'écurie, intéressé par une silhouette qui s'approchait. Shaolan se tourna à son tour.

« _Quand on parle du loup…_ » Pensa-t-il. Il sentit le parfum de fruits qui mettait un peu de fraîcheur dans ce couloir aéré par le fumier (c'est poétique, hein  ?).

La jeune fille marchait en direction du Chinois, et le trouva comme à son habitude, avec un cheval. Avant de s'incliner devant lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant avec de la paille dans ses cheveux en broussaille, sa chemise pleine de boue et de poussière, ainsi que son pantalon et ses bottes dans le même étant. Lui, diplomate ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

Shaolan la regarda s'incliner, appréciant la vue sur sa jolie nuque. Elle se releva, toujours avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarda de haut en bas. Sympa, le kimono.

"Vous aimez ? fit Sakura timidement, les joues devenues roses, ayant remarqué qu'il fixait sa tenue.

"Tomoyo l'a enfin fini, apparemment, dit-il. Oui, c'est pas mal.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire doucement. Il aimait son kimono ! Il aimait son kimono ! Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses yeux d'ambre qui la fixaient intensément. Il faillit lâcher un soupir de jeune fille rêvassant devant un beau garçon. Non pas qu'elle était amoureuse, non, pas en un mois sans jamais voir l'intéressé, mais elle le trouvait tellement beau qu'elle trouvait difficile de ne pas sourire en le voyant.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait tourné la tête et contemplait une orchidée sauvage. Il avait un air si triste. Sakura s'approcha doucement de lui et lui agrippa le bras.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Si… si, tout va bien… dit-il, absent.

Sakura lui caressa doucement le bras au travers de la chemise. Shaolan leva un sourcil : ho ho, cherchait-elle à passer enfin à l'action dans sa mission ? Mais se doutait-elle qu'il était au courant ? Il n'en savait rien, mais décida de ne pas laisser faire le temps, et prit l'initiative.

"Je prendrais mon repas dans ma chambre, ce soir, annonça-t-il. J'aimerais bien des plats japonais.

Sakura resta surprise par ces dernières paroles, ne se doutant pas de ce qui se cachait derrière, et s'inclina avec un grand sourire :

"Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je vous les ferai ! Je vous les apporterai dans votre chambre ! Vous ne serez pas déçu, je m'y engage !

Elle se retira ensuite, toute heureuse en chantonnant.

"Drôle de fille, murmura Shaolan en caressant le cheval, la regardant s'éloigner dans son joli kimono à fleurs.

Sakura était peut-être naïve, mais elle se disait qu'elle pouvait néanmoins saisir l'occasion de draguer ce Shaolan. Oh làlà, elle était dépassée ! Mais elle devait essayer ! Pour Toya !

Pendant la fin d'après-midi elle fit la cuisine, boulettes de riz (onigiri), soupe miso… Elle était très heureuse de cuisiner, c'était quelque chose qu'elle adorait faire. Ses plats étant prêts, elle les mit sur un plateau, puis transporta le tout jusqu'à la chambre du leader. Se mettant à genoux devant le shôji, elle demanda à travers ce dernier si elle pouvait entrer, et obtint une réponse positive. Faisant coulisser le shôji, elle pénétra dans la chambre en s'inclinant d'abord profondément.

Shaolan Li était contre son lit, à regarder par la grande ouverture laissée par le shôji donnant sur l'extérieur, les vertes collines qui s'accordaient avec le coucher de soleil.

Sakura vint poser le plateau devant lui, et resta à genoux à côtés, n'espérant pas qu'il lui donnât l'autorisation de se retirer. Elle regarda ce qui captait tant l'attention du leader, et resta elle aussi sous le charme de la beauté du paysage. De sa chambre, le jeune homme pouvait avoir sous ses yeux un paysage magnifique.

La douce brise vint soulever légèrement les mèches de cheveux de Sakura. On entendait des hennissements, et Sakura s'aperçut qu'en bas des collines, on pouvait voir les enclos des chevaux où ceux-ci broutaient et gambadaient.

Elle revint à la réalité, et reporta son attention sur Shaolan. Celui-ci avait le bol de soupe miso dans les mains, et le buvait lentement, son attention toujours fixée sur le spectacle qu'il avait de sa terrasse (enfin, vu que c'était généralement des maisons de plain-pied, la terrasse et sa chambre sont simplement séparées par le shôji qui est ouvert).

Shaolan reposa le bol, et même s'il l'avait fini, Sakura constata un appétit d'oiseau pour le jeune homme. Elle ne savait où se mettre, et se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de voir à quel point il était expert en filles.

Shaolan se releva, et s'assit finalement sur son lit. Sakura mit tout sur le plateau qu'elle déplaça plus loin dans la chambre.

"Alors, quand comptes-tu m'avoir ? demanda Shaolan.

Sakura resta sans voix tandis qu'elle se retournait. Shaolan lui fit un sourire cynique. Il n'était tout de même pas bête.

"Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour m'avoir ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, qui avec la lumière du coucher de soleil, le rendait assez désirable.

Sakura essaya la carte de la provocation : autant se jeter à l'eau.

"Sans doute avec les moyens qui vous font perdre les vôtres, dit-elle.

Elle fléchit alors la jambe, que les pans avant et arrière de son kimono laissaient voir. Fléchie davantage, la jambe ne pouvait qu'être vue.

Shaolan avala difficilement sa salive, mais ne le laissant pas paraître : elle avait des arguments, cette petite. Mais il voyait clairement qu'elle n'était pas douée dans le jeu de la séduction. Et il allait le confirmer tout de suite tout en faisant plaisir à cette jeune fille.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui sur le matelas, invitant la jeune fille à le rejoindre. Celle-ci vint avec un joli déhanché, et ses jambes fuselées se hissèrent sur le lit.

Ne pas regarder ses jambes, ne pas regarder ses jambes, ne pas regarder ses jambes ! Se répétait le jeune homme qui essayait de garder son allure calme.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui attrapa le menton, puis la regarda dans les yeux. Cette dernière perdit tous ses moyens et son air provocant qui ne lui allait pas. Elle rougit instantanément.

"Penses-tu réellement pouvoir m'avoir ? chuchota Shaolan.

Sakura ne savait quoi répondre. Elle était hypnotisée par ce regard. Si beau, si mystérieux. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer à mesure qu'elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme de 19 ans sur son visage devenir plus chaud.

Shaolan posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Japonaise. Celle-ci se détendit complètement. Shaolan, en grand expert, constata qu'elle avait des lèvres très douces, et une odeur fort sympathique. Et surtout en voyant son manque d'assurance soudain, qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne.

Sakura quant à elle, ne savait plus qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentit la langue du jeune homme contre ses lèvres et les ouvrit sans réticences. Il lui sembla alors basculer vers un autre univers. Ce baiser était si chaud, si plaisant ! Elle y goûtait avec un appétit qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette saveur unique.

Elle aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment, sans jamais se lasser de sentir cette langue caresser la sienne, lorsque Shaolan se retira. Elle mit un certain temps à se retrouver dans la réalité. Ce qui la déçut, car elle vit alors le beau jeune homme afficher un sourire triomphant voulant dire « j'ai gagné, tu es trop naïve ! ».

Elle rougit instantanément, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Shaolan eut un petit rire silencieux, tandis que Sakura l'attrapa par l'épaule. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'un baiser avait un goût si délicieux, elle n'allait pas se priver pour lui en voler ! Shaolan n'avait pas l'air réticent du tout, bien au contraire ! Il semblait bien vouloir en profiter lui aussi. Sakura comprit que même si elle l'embrassait, il aurait le dessus. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ses lèvres, elle n'arrivait pas à résister.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon, et celui-ci sut immédiatement comment réagir face à une telle invitation. Recommençant à s'embrasser, ils furent vite interrompus :

"Maître ? entendit-on derrière le shôji.

Sakura et Shaolan se séparèrent aussitôt. Shaolan répondit au domestique qu'il pouvait entrer, et Sakura ramassa vite le plateau, puis sortit prestement de la chambre lorsque le domestique y pénétra.

Elle alla poser le tout dans la cuisine, puis sortit. Elle s'assit sur le « couloir » en bois (je ne sais pas si vous voyez, les espèces de terrasses pas très larges, comme un couloir, faites un bois, qu'on trouve à l'extérieur des maisons japonaises. C'est un peu surélevé par rapport au sol). L'air lui faisait du bien. Elle était tellement rouge ! Et tellement… elle ne savait comment elle se sentait. Heureuse, mais bizarre. Elle voulait tellement en parler à quelqu'un !

Justement, quelqu'un arriva. C'était Tomoyo (comme par hasard ! Quel auteur de merde je fais des fois !). Elle s'assit à côté de Sakura, et la dévisagea en souriant. La Japonaise aux yeux verts était plus rouge que jamais. Tomoyo ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle fit un grand sourire à Sakura, et celle-ci, toujours rouge et timide, ne mit pas longtemps avant de se confier, et raconter, heureuse, comme toute adolescente, la joie qu'on a lorsqu'on reçoit son premier baiser.

Shaolan s'allongea sur son lit une fois que le domestique fut parti. Alors là, ce Toya était vraiment le plus pourri des amateurs ! Comment comptait-il l'avoir en envoyant une gamine qui ne savait même pas draguer ? Pensait-il qu'il allait seulement s'arrêter au visage d'ange ? Non mais franchement !

Il reporta son attention sur la nouvelle que son domestique était venu lui apporter : sa mère avait prévu depuis longtemps de voir un homme d'affaires japonais important. Diplomatie obligeant, Shaolan se devait d'y aller à sa place, étant donné que sa mère n'était plus. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il était beaucoup moins diplomate que Yelan Li. Et l'autre inconvénient, c'était que cet homme habitait à des lieues de Edo ! Il allait donc être obligé de faire un voyage juste pour régler une affaire débile ! Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était de laisser ses chevaux. C'étaient les siens, son élevage !

Shaolan soupira ; malheureusement, il devait faire une concession. Mais il se jura qu'il ne serait pas diplomate : il n'avait pas les nerfs assez accrochés pour ça. Il se leva, et alla chercher Tomoyo. Elle l'accompagnait toujours lors de ses voyages.

Il la trouva en compagnie de Sakura, qui dès qu'elle le vit, s'arrêta de parler, rougissante. Tomoyo se retourna et vit Shaolan.

"Tomoyo, je te cherchais. Demain, nous partons voir M.Tokubei. Obligation diplomatique, dit-il d'un ton qui ne l'enchantait guère.

"Oh, je comprends, répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. J'emporterai des provisions, ainsi que des…

"Je te fais confiance pour ça, la coupa Shaolan. C'était pour te prévenir. Demain, il faut que nous partions tôt, si nous voulons arriver dans des délais raisonnables. On passera par la forêt, ça sera plus rapide.

Sakura se raidit en entendant cette dernière phrase. La forêt ? Avait-il l'intention de tuer Toya ? Elle devait aller avec eux, si elle ne voulait pas que cette possibilité devienne réelle.

"La forêt ? dit Tomoyo. Mais c'est dangereux ! Il y a des brigands, des renards…

"Tomoyo, j'ai traversé cette forêt en rampant comme une loque, et je suis toujours vivant. Cette fois-ci je suis en forme, et nous serons tout un convoi. Si quelqu'un s'approche de nous pour nous détrousser, ça ne pourra être qu'un kamikaze.

"D'accord, admit Tomoyo en soupirant, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais est-ce que Sakura peut nous accompagner ?

"Faites comme vous voulez, mais moi il faut que j'aie six domestiques minimum, et dix maximum !

"Génial ! Merci beaucoup Shaolan !

"Pas de quoi, dit-il en se retournant et en repartant à l'intérieur.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Sakura et Tomoyo rentraient à l'intérieur des bâtiments des domestiques. Sakura avait peur. Passer par la forêt… Cette phrase passait en boucle dans sa tête. Et s'ils tombaient sur Toya ? Qui vaincrait ? Shaolan avait dit que personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à eux. Pourtant Toya savait être impitoyable, lui aussi ; mais Shaolan le savait aussi bien qu'elle, après tout il avait été aux premières loges pour en témoigner. Mais quand elle repensait à son regard meurtrier lorsqu'il avait déclaré à Toya qu'il le tuerait, elle se disait que Shaolan était bien de taille face à Toya. Ou alors il était tout aussi irrécupérable.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, et se dirigèrent vers leur couche. Tomoyo parla à Sakura des obligations des domestiques qui devaient suivre leurs maîtres. Elle lui dit qu'en général on s'amusait bien. Sakura s'endormit un peu plus confiante.

Le lendemain, elle aidait Tomoyo à apporter les derniers paquets de provisions au chariot. Elle se retourna et aperçut Shaolan qui triait quelques chevaux pour que certains tirassent le chariot et que d'autres fussent montés par les domestiques et lui-même. Sakura avala avec difficulté sa salive : elle avait toujours une certaine peur des chevaux. Tomoyo avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'elle monterait derrière elle, Sakura avait quand même une sacrée frousse.

Finalement, ils mirent en route. Sakura était assise derrière Tomoyo sur une jument paisible appelée Quiyu (phonétiquement, « Tchuéyu »), Pluie d'Automne. Tomoyo souriait doucement, en sentant une Sakura trembler de tous ses membres. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, mais Sakura avait toujours cette peur qui lui tenait au ventre.

Shaolan n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Oiseau des Nuages, il le montait donc. Par contre, il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Petit Cœur, mais ce dernier était trop fougueux pour être monté par un cavalier inexpérimenté. Il avait avec lui huit domestiques. C'était bien, ça n'était pas trop. Ils se mirent en route assez tôt. Ils allaient plutôt lentement, vu qu'ils étaient comme Shaolan l'avait dit, un petit convoi.

Finalement, le cheminement par la forêt ne posa aucun problème. Toute la bande de Toya devait être planquée, morte de trouille, la queue entre les jambes ! pensa amèrement Sakura.

(Je ne vais pas vous décrire tout le voyage non plus, donc j'abrège) Sakura s'était un peu rassurée à force de monter sur le cheval. Il fallait dire qu'en deux jours, à raison de huit heures par journée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était sur leur monture.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Sakura regarda l'étendue du domaine. Il était tout bonnement immense, mais pas autant que celui des Li. Ils descendirent vers le domaine de Tokubei à un petit trot. Les humains comme les animaux en avaient plein les jambes ( car un cheval n'a pas des pattes, mais des jambes ! je suis très chiante avec ça !). Arrivant enfin à la demeure de ce M.Tokubei, un domestique vint les accueillir. C'était un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir leur âge.

"Enchanté M.Li, je me nomme Takashi Yamazaki, et je serai à votre disposition durant votre séjour parmi nous, dit-il en s'inclinant devant le diplomate.

"Merci bien, répondit Shaolan. Où est ton maître ? demanda-t-il.

"Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit Takashi tandis que Shaolan mettait pied à terre, imité par ses propres servants. Il est assez nerveux en ce moment, ses affaires ne sont pas au beau fixe.

"Tiens donc ? fit Shaolan en levant un sourcil. Pourtant il m'a envoyé une missive qui me mendiait des façons les moins élégantes de venir de toute urgence, et voilà qu'il se permet d'être stressé ! Que devrais-je dire !

Sakura vit Tomoyo fermer les yeux de découragement. En effet, il n'était guère diplomate de sortir parfaite réflexion, même si dans le fond il avait raison. Sakura aidait Tomoyo à décharger le chariot, mais écoutait discrètement la conversation. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les sept autres domestiques faisaient exactement la même chose ! Eh ben, il fallait se coucher tôt si on voulait qu'un secret fût gardé, ici, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Takashi ne sut quoi dire. Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux châtains arriva derrière lui. Elle s'inclina en disant :

"Enchantée M.Li, je suis Chiharu Mihara. J'espère pouvoir vous être utile durant votre séjour chez nous.

"Merci à toi, répondit Shaolan avec un sourire. J'espère pouvoir voir votre maître assez tôt, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Chiharu regarda Takashi avec des yeux interrogatifs. Ce n'était pas très commun pour les diplomates d'avoir un tel franc-parler.

Un homme d'environ soixante ans arriva alors.

"Mihara ! Yamazaki ! hurla-t-il. Je vous prends, à feignanter ! Chenapans ! Vous ne méritez pas d'être à mon service ! Au travail, vite ! cria-t-il, semblant prêt à les frapper.

"M.Tokubei ? dit Shaolan, les sourcils froncés, tandis que les deux adolescents s'en allèrent vite.

"Ah, M.Li ! Enfin, je vous attendais depuis longtemps !

"C'est drôle, moi aussi. (soupir de Tomoyo ')

"Entrez donc, suivez-moi mon jeune ami.

"Très aimable, dit Shaolan qui avait gardé cette même attitude froide.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de Tokubei. S'asseyant sur le tatami, ils entamèrent vite la conversation.

Sakura était heureuse de pouvoir tenir le cheval de Shaolan. Qu'est-ce que cet animal était beau !

Tomoyo rangea vite les provisions, mais dans le chariot, car elle se disait qu'ils repartiraient peut-être avant la nuit, car si c'était Shaolan, connaissant sa patience légendaire, l'affaire n'allait pas s'éterniser.

Elle alla ensuite, accompagnée de Sakura, à la rencontre des deux jeunes domestiques qui s'étaient présentés à eux.

Elles apprirent que Chiharu et Takashi formaient un couple depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Ils n'appréciaient guère M.Tokubei, mais comme ils n'avaient aucun endroit où aller, ils devaient se contenter de travailler chez lui.

"Mais ce n'est pas si mal, dit Takashi en souriant, prenant la main de Chiharu. Du moment qu'on est ensemble…

Sakura les trouvait très mignons ainsi amoureux. Elle aimerait tant qu'il en fût de même pour elle. Que Shaolan lui tienne amoureusement la main… Stop ! Pourquoi Shaolan ? Pourquoi pas Kazuhiko ? Comment se faisait-il que ce fût le Chinois qui, directement, s'était mis à la place de l'amoureux potentiel ? Comment se faisait-il que Kazuhiko fût effacé si rapidement ?

Comme à leur habitude, les domestiques du leader Chinois ne purent s'empêcher d'aller écouter les conversations de leur maître. Et Tomoyo ne faisait pas exception. Du coup, Sakura, Takashi et Chiharu se retrouvèrent à la suite de Tomoyo pour espionner les deux maîtres derrière le shôji.

"M.Li, je dois avouer que votre attitude me surprend beaucoup. Mme votre mère était plus raisonnée que vous.

"Peut-être parce que _Mme ma mère_ dit-il avec un ton ironique, n'était pas au courant de vos petites activités.

"Cela ne vous concerne en rien ! Vous êtes diplomate, pas commissaire !

"Et vous, vous ne serez plus rien si vous continuez à m'énerver, dit Shaolan, lui lançant un regard noir.

"Je suis dans le noir total, gémit Tokubei. La police me découvrira bientôt, il faut que je parte. Vous qui êtes Chinois, vous pouvez me procurez un laisser passer !

"Cela ne relève pas de la diplomatie, mais du piston (je ne sais pas si terme existait à l'époque) remarqua Shaolan.

"Je dois avouer que… j'ai reçu des lettres de menaces… j'ai peur… pitié, procurez-moi un laisser passer… je vous en supplie… je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

"Vous avez fait du commerce d'êtres humains… vous n'avez aucune dignité, dit froidement Shaolan. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois en Chine, vous ne recommencerez pas ?

"Ce… ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ils… ils disaient que mon domaine était une bonne couverture ! Que personne ne soupçonnerait un seigneur ! Je vous en supplie, il en va de ma vie ! Ils peuvent venir me tuer d'un instant à l'autre.

Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Devinant très bien la présence de ses domestiques de part et d'autre des alentours de la pièce, il eut un faible sourire.

"Si vous partez, que ferez-vous de votre domaine, de vos domestiques… ? Vous êtes conscient que vous ne pourrez les emmener ?

"Oui, je… je les revendrai !

"Les bêtes ou les domestiques ?

"Les deux !

Mauvaise réponse ! Shaolan fronça les sourcils, tandis que derrière le shôji, les oreilles se tendirent d'avantage. Chiharu avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche en entendant la dernière réponse de son maître.

"Vous ne pouvez vous passer de faire un tel commerce, n'est-ce pas ? dit Shaolan d'un ton plus dur. Je vais vous faire un laisser passer, mais pas pour la Chine.

"Quoi ? Mais où vais-je aller ?

"A vous de choisir votre destination, dit Shaolan en déroulant du papier du riz, saisissant un pinceau qu'il trempa dans l'encre de Chine. Qu'importe où vous vous rendrez, du moment que vous n'allez pas salir ma nation.

Avec ses nobles paroles, il inscrivit les idéogrammes devant un Tokubei tremblant.

"Pour ce qui est des domestiques, je vais essayer d'en sauver le tiers. Je demanderai à des relations de s'occuper du reste.

"Oui, je comprends, dit Tokubei. Tenez, vous en prenez 40, cela fait… un joli pactole ! fit le vieil homme en lui tendant un coffret rempli de pièces.

Shaolan repoussa la boîte, et se levant, il dit à Tokubei en le fixant :

"Moi, je n'achète pas les humains.

"Oui… oui, bien sûr ! fit le vieil homme en s'inclinant profondément. Je vous prie de m'excuser, rajouta le sexagénaire en se levant en son tour. Il est temps de préparer un petit quelque chose !

"Non merci, je ne reste pas, dit Shaolan toujours aussi froidement.

"Euh… bien…

Tokubei s'éloigna alors, son laisser passer bien en main, décidé à le mettre à l'abri.

"Tomoyo, dit Shaolan se retrouvant seul dans la pièce. Je suppose que les bagages sont prêts. N'oublie pas de faire de la place pour ceux de nos congénères !

"Il… il parle… de nous… ? demanda Takashi, incrédule.

"Bien sûr, sourit Tomoyo. Vous verrez, vous vous plairez chez nous ! Tout le monde est très gentil !

"Je confirme, dit Sakura. Cela fait à peine un mois que je suis arrivée et je me sens chez moi là-bas !

"Venez, allons faire vos bagages, dit Tomoyo en entraînant le couple.

Sakura s'éloigna pour aller voir Shaolan. Il regardait la vue, le visage impassible.

"Eh bien, quelle démonstration ! dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

"Tant que ça ? Il n'y a rien eu de spécial, ce type est une loque, c'est tout.

"Quand même, vous m'avez impressionnée ! Cependant, je peux me permettre une remarque déplacée ?

"Vas-y.

"Vous êtes un piètre diplomate ! osa-t-elle en souriant, les joues légèrement roses.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'approuve, dit Shaolan en souriant à son tour.

"Le paysage est beau, mais pas autant que celui de Edo, dit Sakura rêveusement en fixant l'horizon.

"Nous allons bientôt le retrouver.

Sakura se laissa aller à se coller contre le flan du jeune homme. Elle se sentait sereine, elle avait complètement oublié sa mission. Sa main effleura celle puissante du Chinois, et elle se rappela l'envie qu'elle avait d'être comme Chiharu et Takashi. Est-ce qu'elle tombait amoureuse ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais la perspective du « oui » ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule robuste du jeune homme. Il était chaud.

Elle sentit la joue de Shaolan contre ses cheveux, et soupira. Qui aurait pu soupçonner qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Elle savait qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être des amoureux regardant le paysage. Si seulement cela pouvait être le cas. Mais elle savait très bien que l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une mission. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. En un mois, c'était impossible. Et pourtant…

Elle releva un peu la tête, obligeant Shaolan à en faire de même. Les yeux fermés et la tête toujours contre l'épaule du Chinois, elle leva encore plus son visage vers lui.

Le séducteur de ces dames ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était plutôt mignonne avec sa frimousse posée sur son épaule. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement. Sakura était aux anges. C'était si doux ! Elle se dit que se faire embrasser était la chose la plus belle. Cela le serait encore plus si c'était avec amour. Rien à faire, l'image de Kazuhiko n'arrivait pas à se mettre sur celle de Shaolan. Etait-ce en définitive parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureuse de Kazuhiko, ou bien parce qu'elle était déjà charmée par Shaolan ? Ou bien les deux ?

Le doux moment fut interrompu par un grand cri. Le domaine était attaqué. Des ninjas pleuvaient de toutes parts, commençant à renverser les réserves de nourritures, pillant, tuant les domestiques qui se trouvaient dans leur passage. C'était la panique générale dans le domaine Tokubei. Tous les domestiques allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, les ninjas hurlaient le nom de Tokubei, réclamant ce dernier. Les sabres s'affaissaient soudain, arrêtant la vie des personnes qu'ils rencontraient, les cris, la peur, la panique…

Shaolan sauta de la terrasse en bois, et se précipita vers le coin où s'étaient réfugiés ses domestiques, suivi de Sakura. C'était un petit espace qui ne se voyait presque pas, entre deux murs de bâtiment. Ils étaient au complet, ainsi que Chiharu et Takashi. Shaolan ordonna à ses domestiques de partir le plus vite possible, et dit qu'il allait chercher les chevaux. Il partit de leur cachette et fila en direction des écuries. Hors de question d'abandonner son étalon et le reste de ses chevaux !

Toujours dans leur cachette, Sakura remarqua un couteau par terre. Un couteau avec les idéogrammes Li, Petit et Loup. Oh bon sang ! Shaolan avait fait tomber son couteau !

Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa le couteau, et sortit à la poursuite du jeune homme. Mais elle fut vite prise au dépourvu. Tous les domestiques allaient en tous sens, se bousculant les uns les autres, les ninjas s'amusaient à les poursuivre, à les torturer pour savoir où se trouvait Tokubei. Dans une telle mêlée, Sakura ne savait plus où aller, elle n'avait plus de repères. Soudain, on entendit un grand bruit : des chevaux au galop. Shaolan avait dû lâcher les bêtes de Tokubei. Maintenant, elle allait manquer de se faire écraser par les équidés, par les domestiques qui fuyaient en tout sens, et les ninjas qui essayaient de tirer profit en volant les chevaux (mais ceux-ci étaient trop paniqués pour se laisser faire).

Tout à coup, Sakura se sentit soulevée de terre : quelqu'un la prenait par la taille. Elle cria de toutes ses forces en agitant les jambes et les bras, espérant qu'on l'entendît au milieu de cette marée humaine et animale qui faisait un bruit semblable à une dizaine d'éléphants pris de panique.

Elle se retrouva finalement assise derrière Shaolan, sur la croupe de Oiseau des Nuages. Elle ne réfléchit pas qu'elle enroula automatiquement ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme, tremblante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? gronda-t-il en manouvrant sa monture, ayant les rênes de trois autres chevaux dans une main.

"Vo… votre couteau… balbutia Sakura… Vous l'avez fait tomber… je voulais vous le remettre !

Elle extirpa l'objet de la manche de son kimono. Shaolan le regarda mais ne le prit pas, ses mains étant occupées.

"Idiote ! cria-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu t'es mise en danger ? Pour un simple couteau ?

"Mais je… je croyais que vous en aviez besoin ! Et puis il avait l'air tellement précieux ! Et si les ninjas l'avaient trouvé, hein ? dit-elle en s'énervant. Il y a votre nom dessus, et ils auraient compris que vous avez vu Tokubei ! Ils vous auraient retrouvé et tué !

A dire vrai, lorsqu'elle avait ramassé le couteau, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à cette possibilité.

"On ne va pas s'énerver maintenant, dit Shaolan qui essayait de contenir Oiseau des Nuages. Si j'admets que t'as raison, ça te va ?

"Oui, dit Sakura d'un ton légèrement excédé, mais néanmoins apeuré étant donné les circonstances.

Shaolan arriva jusqu'à la cachette. Il laissa les trois chevaux aux domestiques, qui commençaient à se les passer, organisant des équipes de deux par monture. Il fallait aussi compter les domestiques de Tokubei qui partaient avec eux. Il restait sept chevaux à prendre. Mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour tous. Tant pis, il allait devoir prendre les chevaux de Tokubei. Shaolan, pour soulager sa conscience, se dit que c'était pour les dommages et intérêts que lui devait Tokubei !

Il allait repartir, mais des domestiques partirent avant lui. Il les suivit cependant, toujours à cheval, ne voulant pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Attrapant les chevaux qui étaient en liberté au milieu de la foule, et allant en chercher d'autres plus loin, les domestiques prirent une dizaine de chevaux. Montant à deux sur les bêtes, les hommes quittèrent le domaine, prenant la direction de la forêt. D'autres domestiques s'étaient enfuis par leurs propres moyens.

Shaolan, au lieu de suivre les autres cavaliers, fit galoper son cheval jusqu'au sommet d'une colline, et s'arrêta pour regarder l'ampleur du désastre. Les ninjas avaient tout ravagé, et entraient maintenant dans la demeure. Des corps gisaient ça et là, des domestiques, des chevaux, des ninjas (qui s'étaient faits piétinés par les équidés). Les bâtiments étaient en ruine, mais on entendait toujours le tumulte de l'assaut.

"Et Tokubei ? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

"Soit il a réussi à s'enfuir, soit il a été tué, répondit Shaolan d'un ton calme. Quel que soit son sort, cela ne me regarde pas.

"Regardez là-haut ! cria un des ninjas, montrant du doigt Shaolan et Sakura.

"Merde ! fit le leader en faisant faire un brusque changement de direction à son étalon.

Shaolan fit galoper son cheval en direction de la forêt, Sakura s'agrippant à lui. Oiseau des Nuages allait à vive allure, s'engouffrant dans la forêt. Il faisait sombre. Le cheval continuait de galoper, au milieu du silence de la forêt. Ils allaient vite, Sakura sentait le vent s'engouffrer dans son cou.

Puis Shaolan sembla changer de direction. Il continua sa course, et ils sortirent de la forêt, se retrouvant sur un sentier, pour arriver sur une grande plaine verte. Shaolan ralentit l'allure, et ils continuèrent leur route au petit galop, puis diminuèrent encore, au pas, pour laisser Oiseau des Nuages se reposer. C'est ainsi que le voyage parut long. Ce qu'ils avaient parcouru en un jour et demi à l'aller, ils le parcoururent en trois heures au retour. Maintenant, ils allaient doucement, le cheval avait beaucoup galopé. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un point d'eau, Shaolan s'arrêta immédiatement pour faire boire le cheval, mais pour se rafraîchir en même temps. S'agenouillant au bord du ruisseau, il y plongea les mains, puis envoya l'eau qu'il avait prise sur son visage. Le visage ruisselant, il se redressa pour lâcher sa monture et la laisser se reposer. Sakura s'approcha de lui, et sans un mot, lui tendit son couteau.

En prenant ce dernier, Shaolan remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

"Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Sakura hocha la tête rapidement, sans le regarder.

"Sûre ?

"Oui.

"Alors tu dois juste avoir froid, conclut-il, ironique.

Sakura sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas ! Oui, elle avait eu peur, en voyant tous ces meurtres autour d'elle ! Elle était encore sous le choc et aurait voulu être rassurée ! Elle avait eu si peur ! Comme lorsque la famille Li avait été massacrée !

N'y tenant plus, elle éclata en sanglots. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle, et elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle pleura un peu, puis Shaolan resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle pleura de plus belle, rassurée de pouvoir se lâcher. Shaolan soupira :

"Toi et ta foutue fierté…

"J'ai… eu peur ! réussi à articuler Sakura.

"Je sais, souffla-t-il. C'est fini, maintenant.

Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, il aperçut une colonne de fumée noire, ainsi qu'un brasier rouge qui venait de derrière la forêt. La demeure de Tokubei disparaissait, ravagée par les flammes.

"C'est fini, répéta-t-il en lui tapotant le dos, caressant son chignon défait.

Elle se calma un peu. Mais resta dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche :

"Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… dit-elle doucement. Pour le couteau. Une fois ramassé, j'aurais dû le garder le temps que vous reveniez. Au lieu de ça, je vous ai fait courir des risques inutiles puisque vous êtes venu me chercher…

"Euh… c'est surtout que j'ai eu peur, dit Shaolan. C'est pour ça que je me suis énervé. J'ai eu peur, moi aussi.

Sakura sourit en se blottissant contre lui :

"Vous avez eu peur ? Donc vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ? Je ne vous suis pas si étrangère, alors ?

Cette pensée rendait Sakura pleine de joie. Ainsi donc, il avait eu peur pour elle ! Il avait eu peur pour elle ! Il l'appréciait donc !

"Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur ! soupira Shaolan en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça fait un moment que tu es parmi nous, tu n'es pas si étrangère que ça.

"Ma compagnie ne vous déplait donc pas ?

"Bien sûr que non…

Sakura agrandit son sourire tout en fermant les yeux, la tête enfouie dans la chemise du Chinois.

"Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en sera de même pour ton frère et sa bande, dit Shaolan d'un ton dur. Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

"Je sais, souffla simplement Sakura.

Ils se remirent en route, à un petit galop. Ils commencèrent à parler :

"C'est bien ton frère qui t'as envoyé ici, n'est-ce pas ? dit Shaolan, tandis que Sakura, derrière lui, s'accrochait à son torse. Il regardait toujours devant lui.

"Oui, répondit Sakura.

"Pour me draguer, ou plus ?

"Plus, dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

"Et tu es encore vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura hocha la tête, et fit un « oui » en bouche fermée. Shaolan mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

"Tu n'obtiendras rien en faisant ça… alors ne te force pas… c'est pour toi que je dis ça… que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise en offrant ton corps alors que tu n'en as pas envie… je m'amuse peut-être avec les filles, mais pas jusqu'à ce point…

Sakura enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Shaolan en prenant une grande inspiration. Play boy, mais pas bourreau des cœurs ! Bon point ! Ainsi, elle ne souffrirait pas tant que ça !

"Tu te plais chez nous ?

"Oui, bien sûr ! dit Sakura sans hésiter, se demandant pourquoi une telle question.

"Tu resterais ? Ou bien tu voudrais retourner avec les tiens ?

"Non ! Je veux rester ! Je me sens chez moi, ici ! Je vous en supplie, ne me mettez pas à la porte ! Gardez-moi !

"Je t'ai juste posé une question, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Mais je pose juste une condition : que tu arrêtes ta mission.

"Woé ?

"Si tu restes chez nous, tu seras une domestique, et non une … « envoyée » de ton frère.

"Une prostituée, vous voulez dire.

"Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

"Peut importe, dit Sakura en fermant les yeux, posant sa tête sur le dos musclé de Shaolan. J'ai un chez moi, maintenant. J'ai une famille, une maison. Je suis tellement heureuse…

Shaolan sentit une goutte sur le dos de sa chemise. Sakura était visiblement très heureuse.

"Dites… demanda timidement Sakura.

"Oui ?

"Est-ce que vous me trouvez moche ?

"Quoi ? fit Shaolan, déstabilisé par la question.

"Je suis moche ? redemanda Sakura.

Shaolan se demandait ce qui lui arrivait : elle avait un problème ? Un complexe ?

"Mais… non, pas du tout !

"Trop jeune ?

"Tu n'as que… seize ans ! J'ai juste trois ans de plus !

"Trop ronde ?

"Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ?

"Je suis trop ronde, n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûre !

"Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de poser des questions pareilles ? demanda Shaolan, pris au dépourvu.

"Je voulais savoir si… j'aurais réussi… dans ma mission…

Shaolan resta silencieux.

"Je pense que oui, finit-il par dire. Tu aurais réussi…

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Se demandant s'ils étaient arrivés, Sakura regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Shaolan. Elle se trouvait devant un paysage magnifique : un coucher de soleil donnant sur une cascade, entourée d'herbe et de fleurs, avec des montagnes enneigées en arrière-plan. C'était somptueux. Elle le dit à Shaolan qui sourit tristement :

"Avec mes sœurs, nous venions souvent ici, dit-il. C'était notre petit paradis…

Sakura ne sut quoi dire, et Shaolan fit faire demi-tour à Oiseau des Nuages. Ils mirent une demi-heure pour rentrer, Shaolan ayant lancé son cheval dans un galop plus rapide.

En arrivant au domaine, il faisait nuit. Shaolan sourit soulagé en voyant que ses domestiques et les cavales étaient tous arrivés. Les serviteurs avaient attendu leur maître. Rassurés, ils partirent se coucher, hébergeant les nouveaux venus.

Shaolan était suivi de Sakura alors qu'il allait à sa chambre.

"Je pense pouvoir trouver mon lit tout seul, tu sais, sourit-il.

"Peut-être, mais, je suis votre domestique, et je dois m'assurer que vous n'ayez pas besoin de rien, dit Sakura d'une voix ensommeillée, étouffant un bâillement.

"Si tu veux, sourit Shaolan.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre, lui aussi exténué, et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Sakura ne l'avait pas remarqué, et demanda doucement :

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle s'approcha du lit, et vit qu'il dormait déjà. Un rayon de lune éclairait la pièce, car ils avaient oublié de fermer le shôji. Shaolan semblait être dans un sommeil de plomb. Sakura s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et le regarda avec tendresse. Il était si gentil avec elle.

Elle le contempla, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis, replaçant une mèche de son chignon qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose derrière son oreille, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

"Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle alla fermer le shôji. Elle allait sortir, quand elle fut soudain prise d'un mal de tête. Sa vue se brouilla, tout devint noir. Elle tituba dans la chambre, et sans s'en rendre compte, contourna le lit, pour se trouver du côté inoccupé. Son évanouissement ne la lâchant pas, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, s'allongeant.

Son évanouissement disparut, mais elle resta dans le lit, trop exténuée pour bouger. Elle s'endormit, sereine, se blottissant contre Shaolan sans s'en rendre compte, juste heureuse d'être avec cet homme. Sa seule pensée cohérente avant de s'endormir profondément fut « _Adieu, Kazuhiko_ ». Puis un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Fin de la deuxième partie

Réponse aux reviews :

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Merci d'avoir quand même pris le temps de déposer une review vu le boulot que t'as, ça me fait très plaisir !

Athenais : ben, merci, et voila la suite qui j'espère te satisfera !

Cral-killeuse : merci beaucoup, et voici une partie 2 qui est aussi longue que la 1 !

Miss Glitter : Ah, la grande revieweuse dynamique ! Voici donc la deuxième partie, qui j'espère, cartonnera autant que la première !

Ciçouille : ouais, Toya et sa bande sont des sadiques, mais fallait bien trouver des méchants. Et là, c'est tombé sur Toya !

Amy-lee : merci beaucoup, moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour, vous m'avez manqué !

Sinkha : et bien, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu en seras satisfaite vu le temps qu'elle a mis pour arriver !

Louvegrise : merci beaucoup, je suis contente d'être de retour, ça me permet de rencontrer des gens sympa ! Voilà la suite tant attendue !

Aidya : effectivement, en étant absente toute une année et ayant changé d'adresse, je n'ai pu recevoir mes messages, mais je suis contente quand même ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review !

Cendiz : Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Seulement comme j'ai un peu paumé toutes les adresses, j'ai du mal à recontacter les gens ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Daffy la ouf : Ben… merci !

Juju Black : ah, ce que Sakura va faire ? Même après ce chapitre, ça va être un peu confus ! Parce qu'après tout, y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis !

Ti-Ni.Nani : Eh bien, merci ! Je livre la suite, en espérant qu'elle aura autant de succès que la première partie !

SyaoSyao : Ah, une review de toi ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu ! Alors pour mon petit fan, voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Electranab : Merci beaucoup ! Ouais, on sait que Shaolan aurait pu tous les massacrer s'il avait été en forme, mais dans ce cas, y aurait pas eu de fic ! Donc je l'ai fait tomber malade !

Mathilde : Merci bien ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu !

Lotty : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis touchée ! Sauf que c'est pas exactement un one. A l'origine, ça devait en être un, mais il est tellement long, que ça va être une fic !

Sakio : Yeah ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma choupette ! V'la la suite !

Sylphie : Merci ! Et bon courage pour le site, tu vas y arriver !

Tina : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je t'adore !

Opaline : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

Vanessa : Au paradis… waw, je n'en attendais pas tant ! Voici la deuxième partie ! Ety merci beaucoup pour ton mail !

Katie-chan : Ne t'en fais, je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic (au contraire, je suis en pleine inspiration !) En tout cas merci beaucoup !

Shiaru : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que la première partie !

sHam-jî : Merci bien ! Voici la partie 2 !

Fire girl : Waw, te priver de manger pour lire ma fic ! Je suis flattée ! J'espère que la deuxième partie te scotchera autant à l'écran que la première !

Uriamu : Merci bien ! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira !

Angelina Jolie : Eh bien, voici la suite ! Merci encore !

Sakunissou : Eh bien, comme je le dis à tout le monde, merci et voici la suite ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements !

Mushu : La suite, et bien la voici ! Maintenant il faut patienter jusqu'à la partie 3 ! -

Sabrina : Merci bien, la suite est enfin arrivée !

Sakionnel : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'arrêterai pas ! En plus, j'ai déjà entamé la partie 3 ! Merci beaucoup pour ce cri du cœur ! C'est avec des arguments comme ça qu'un auteur se sent soutenu ! Merci beaucoup !

Tiphionel : Le top du top, waw, je suis flattée ! En tout cas merci pour la review !

Valéria : Comment Sakura va-t-elle s'y prendre ? Mmh… surprise !

Aniia : Il fallait bien que je m'arrête pour terminer la partie ! Voici la suite !

Jusdepomme : V'la quelqu'un qui mâche pas ses mots ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te satisfera !

Shiaru 2 : Non, je ne pensais pas m'arrêter, seulement comme je suis au lycée et que j'ai pas mal de devoirs je mets plus de temps pour écrire, mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter ! La preuve, voilà la suite ! Merci d'avoir écrit !

Fermirt-ât : Ben comme je l'ai dit à Shiaru 2, je ne compte pas arrêter, seulement je ne peux pas passer ma vie sur mon ordi, je dois dormir et étudier aussi ! Mais merci pour la review !

Les2folles : Très bien les impatientes, voilà la suite ! lol, merci pour votre review !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements !

Bisous !

Clairette


	3. Partie 3

Avant de commencer, je voudrais féliciter Feylie pour sa merveilleuse fic « le chant des déesses » qui m'a vraiment plue ! Encore toutes mes félicitations, Feylie ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Pour toi seulement

Troisième partie

Shaolan s'étira lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La nuit avait été longue, puisqu'en ayant raté une bonne partie, ils avaient débordé sur la matinée. Il bailla tel un chat (mais un gros !), et se redressa sur le lit. A travers le shôji, on pouvait se douter que le soleil ne l'avait pas attendu pour se lever, lui qui d'habitude s'extirpait du lit en même temps que la boule de feu.

Son ventre protesta. Il sourit en pensant que c'était un phénomène assez rare. Il se rallongea un instant, et entendit un gémissement. Il tourna son regard sur sa droite, et aperçut Sakura, encore endormi, à moitié sous les couvertures, la tête enfouie sous la manche de son kimono pour être sûre de ne pas avoir de luminosité.

Shaolan se rappela comme elle était fatiguée la veille alors qu'elle tenait à être une domestique modèle. Il sourit, puis se dit qu'il ferait mieux de la réveiller.

Prudemment, il avança sa main pour retirer le bras que la jeune fille gardait sur sa tête. Il découvrit son visage endormi, et se sentit bizarre. Elle lui paraissait encore plus jeune et fragile. Et dire que cette enfant avait été envoyée par son lâche de frère faire la prostituée pour lui épargner la mort. Elle. Alors qu'elle semblait si jeune, si fragile, et si innocente.

Shaolan soupira, puis lui caressa doucement la joue pour la réveiller en douceur. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de dire à Sakura d'abandonner sa mission. Il ne voulait pas impliquer une innocente dans sa vengeance. Elle était heureuse d'être parmi eux, et elle ne pourrait empêcher Shaolan de tuer (ou au moins d'en avoir la volonté) Toya et sa bande.

Sakura était encore dans un profond sommeil, quand elle sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. Puis elle entendit une voix douce qui lui parlait. Elle ne comprenait pas les mots. Elle n'en avait de toute manière pas envie. Elle voulait juste que cette voix continuât de lui parler. Encore… Mais elle commençait à distinguer les mots, signe qu'elle quittait son sommeil.

"Eh, oh … murmurait cette voix. Eh, debout, ma grande…

"Mhhhmmmggrrrmmmm….fit Sakura dans un murmure grognon.

"Allez, debout, insista la voix. Le soleil est levé depuis longtemps, maintenant, lui disait cette voix dans l'oreille.

Sakura remua, puis se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Elle distinguait le visage duquel elle avait rêvé une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle devint subitement rouge en le voyant si près d'elle, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, le visage serein. Rêvait-elle encore ? Il était comme dans son rêve, mais plus habillé ! A cause de la discussion de la veille, Sakura avait fait ce rêve. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve érotique pourtant. Ç'avait été un rêve au contraire tout doux, tout mignon… et qui avait eu l'air si réel… elle se souvenait que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Shaolan de lui…

Elle devint de nouveau toute rouge en repensant à son rêve. Elle reporta son attention sur le visage du jeune homme qui la regardait toujours. Elle se redressa d'un bond, ne sachant quoi dire. Shaolan eut un sourire.

"Tu m'as l'air en forme. Tant mieux…

Sakura ne dit rien, et rajusta son kimono, puis voulut faire de même avec son chignon, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait rendu l'âme depuis un certain temps. Elle entreprit alors d'ordonner un minimum sa chevelure, ce qui fit sourire Shaolan. Les cheveux ainsi détachés lui donnaient aussi un petit charme.

"Si nous allions manger ? proposa-t-il.

Sakura acquiesça, et le suivit alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

"Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

"Oh oui, très bien ! dit Sakura en reprenant le sourire, l'horrible moment quotidien du réveil étant passé.

"A la bonne heure !

Il sortit un instant pour regarder dehors. Le matin était encore un peu frais. Les domestiques qui étaient déjà à leur tâche saluèrent leur maître avec un sourire. Sakura remarqua des têtes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait des domestiques de M.Tokubei qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir avec eux.

Elle aperçut justement Tomoyo en compagnie de Takashi et Chiharu qui semblaient très heureux. Ils se tenaient amoureusement la main, et parlaient avec la jeune couturière. Celle-ci tourna la tête et aperçut son maître et Sakura. Elle prit congé du couple avec qui elle était en conversation, puis se précipita vers le leader.

"Grâce au ciel, vous n'avez rien. Nous avons eu tellement peur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

"Tout va bien, Tomoyo, la rassura Shaolan. Euh… Est-ce que les chevaux… ?

"Ils vont tous bien, fit Tomoyo en souriant, cachant un soupir. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel : ses chevaux, ses chevaux… il ne pensait à rien d'autre ?

"Bon, il est temps de prendre le petit déjeuner, dit Shaolan en s'étirant. Ensuite, je voudrais parler aux domestiques qui viennent de chez Tokubei.

"Bien, dit Tomoyo en s'inclinant.

Elle s'éloigna, tandis que Shaolan se laissa tomber assis sur l'espèce de couloir de bois qui donnait sur l'extérieur. De toute évidence, il préférait manger dehors. Sakura se dit qu'elle devait aller préparer le petit déjeuner, elle aussi. Elle allait s'en aller, lorsque Shaolan, d'un ton étonné, lui demanda si elle ne mangeait pas. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était son invitée ? Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés du leader, les joues roses.

Tomoyo arriva avec un plateau bien garni, pour deux personnes. Mangeant avec appétit, Sakura regardait autour d'elle. L'air était encore frais, dû à la rosée matinale. On sentait qu'une nouvelle journée commençait. Un bien-être s'empara d'elle.

Le petit déjeuner fini, ils s'en allèrent chacun faire leur toilette, puis Shaolan partit d'abord voir ses chevaux. Après tout, maintenant qu'il en avait pris à Tokubei (dommages et intérêts, dommages et intérêts, se répétait-il), il allait les garder, les entraîner… donc passer encore plus de temps à l'écurie !

Se rendant à l'enclos où étaient les nouvelles bêtes, il les étudiait déjà. Ah, si Futie était là ! Elle au moins, faisait vite les choix et les groupements ! « Celui-ci boite un peu, à gauche ! Celui-là semble en forme, à droite ! » Oui, ça se passait comme ça avec la plus jeune fille des Li. Shaolan soupira et alla s'appuyer à la barrière. Immédiatement, l'un s'approcha de lui. Une jument, évidemment. Shaolan remarqua son ventre, plus arrondi que celui d'une jument normale. Elle était pleine (enceinte). Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit : la vie continuait, c'était un signe. Le destin lui envoyait un message, c'était certain. Il ne devait pas se morfondre sur la mort de sa famille : il devait être fort, puis aller de l'avant. Oui, la vie continuait. Il entendit alors qu'on l'appelait :

"Shaolan ! Shaolan !

C'était Sakura. Elle arriva devant lui essoufflée.

"Shaolan ! Euh, _Maître_ Shaolan, se reprit-elle.

Misère, boulette ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait fait un rêve un peu osé sur lui qu'elle pouvait se permettre des familiarités !

Shaolan, en la voyant la main plaquée contre la bouche et ses joues devenir rouges, eut un sourire :

"Ce n'est rien, après tout, nous avons sensiblement le même âge, tu peux bien m'appeler par mon prénom, tout comme Tomoyo.

"C'est vrai ? répéta Sakura, les joues encore rouges. Mais je… je suis… une domestique… et je dois… vous appeler Maître, bredouilla-t-elle, se tortillant les doigts. Enfin, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça se passe…

"Fais comme bon te semble, lui dit le leader. Sinon, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? Tu avais l'air bien pressée.

"Oui, maî… euh, Shaolan ! Tout à l'heure, vous disiez que vous vouliez voir les domestiques de M.Tokubei. Mais comme je vous ai perdu, je vous ai cherché partout !

Shaolan laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Ce n'est pas si urgent, voyons. Il faut au moins que j'en voie un, ne serait-ce que pour le point de vue administratif.

"Ah bon ? fit Sakura, le rouge revenant aux joues, se sentant bête d'avoir couru comme une dératée pour si peu.

"Mais c'était très gentil de ta part d'avoir accouru comme cela. Tu prends ton travail à cœur.

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre. Shaolan reporta son attention sur la jument pleine gris pommelé (blanc avec des petites tâches grises, comme des tâches de rousseur, mais de partout). Il la caressa distraitement, puis parla à Sakura sans la regarder.

"Alors ? demanda-t-il. Cela ne vaut-il pas mieux comme ça ? Je suis sûr que nos rapports seront mieux ainsi, nous pourrons nous parler en toute confiance, plutôt que de se demander à chaque fois qui a embobiné l'autre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

"Euh… si, bien sûr, dit Sakura, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

"Enfin, si tu veux continuer ta mission en cachette, je le comprendrais aisément, fit Shaolan en levant les yeux au ciel. La famille, c'est sacré, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura le regarda, ses yeux reflétaient toujours cette tristesse qui semblait infinie. _La famille, c'est sacré_. Oui, si on veut. C'était vrai qu'en y repensant, sauver la vie de ses comparses lui semblait encore possible. Même s'ils avaient été horribles, Sakura trouvait qu'augmenter la liste des morts ne serait pas la meilleure solution. Alors même si elle avait tout de suite dit oui à Shaolan en ce qui concernait leur « accord de paix », maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Et puis comme il l'avait dit, peut-être essaierait-elle en cachette, ainsi, leur relation de confiance ne serait pas brisée… Mais pitié, qu'il arrête de prendre cet air si triste !

Il caressait toujours distraitement la jument. Elle était très douce (dans les deux sens du terme). Il fallait lui trouver un nom… Il se tourna vers la jeune fille :

"Tu veux l'appeler comment, cette maman ? demanda-t-il à Sakura.

"Hein ? Je… je peux lui choisir un nom ? Vraiment ? Mais… je ne suis pas vraiment originale, moi, bredouilla la jeune fille en rougissant.

"Je suis certain que son nom lui ira bien, affirma le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes qui pourrait concorder avec cette bête-là ? Un mot ou un truc du genre… A moins que tu n'aies déjà trouvé un nom ?

"Eh bieeen, dit la jeune fille en regardant ailleurs et en se tortillant les doigts, j'avais pensé… à… Fleur d'Eau… souffla-t-elle doucement en rougissant.

"Mmhh, fit Shaolan. Pas mal… Fleur d'Eau… Shuihua… Ça inspire la douceur, c'est très sympa… dit-il en caressant la jument. Adopté ! Dorénavant ma belle, tu oublies ton ancien nom ! Tu es à présent Shuihua, la Fleur d'Eau ! (en fait moi c'est juste parce que j'adore le sinogramme de l'eau !)

Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire, à part qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir sourire. Car tous les domestiques lui avaient dit : si elle le voyait parler à un cheval, c'était qu'il allait bien ! Elle s'était retenue de dire que pour elle, quelqu'un parlant à un équidé était tout sauf en bonne santé ! Mais maintenant elle comprenait.

Elle soupira : qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon ! Ah, si elle continuait sa drague, elle aurait encore le plaisir de sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres, l'odeur de foin frais et de l'herbe fraîchement coupée… Un instant l'idée de le draguer pour l'avoir rien que pour elle lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la refoula aussitôt : et puis quoi, encore ? Elle n'allait pas bien !

"Sakura-chan ! appela une voix.

"Tomoyo-chan ! dit Sakura tout sourire en voyant la jeune fille arriver avec un gros paquet dans les bras.

Tomoyo était suivie de Takashi Yamazaki. Tous deux arrivèrent, Takashi saluant respectueusement son nouveau maître. Tomoyo, toute excitée, déplia ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Un nouveau kimono pour Sakura. Le motif était composé de petites fleurs bleues avec des grandes herbes et des feuilles sur un fond blanc, ainsi que des petites gouttes de pluie. Le mélange des trois couleurs était harmonieux et dégageait une pointe de douceur. Mais pour bien trancher, Tomoyo avait décidé que la ceinture serait vert pâle, pour aussi souligner la couleur des yeux de son amie.

"Il est beau ? demanda Tomoyo.

"Woé… fit Sakura, ébahie une nouvelle fois devant le talent de couturière de la jeune fille.

"Et toi Shaolan, qu'en penses-tu ? dit une Tomoyo aussi heureuse que si on venait de lui dire qu'elle aurait accès au trésor national.

"C'est toujours aussi impeccable, sourit ce dernier. Combien de talents me caches-tu encore ?

Tomoyo se contenta d'un large sourire de remerciement, tandis que Sakura se demandait ce qu'il entendait par là. Puis Shaolan se tourna vers Takashi.

"Pourrais-tu me donner le nom de tous les domestiques de Tokubei présents ici, s'il te plait ? J'en ai besoin, pour ne pas avoir de complications administratives.

"Oui, bien sûr ! fit Takashi en s'inclinant. J'y vais tout de suite.

Puis il partit. Tomoyo, avec un sourire mesquin, dit à Shaolan :

"Tiens, étrange que tu ne te sois pas mis à draguer la petite Chiharu… Elle est pourtant mignonne…

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo… tu me connais pourtant, dit Shaolan. Jamais je ne touche aux ménages ! Je ne suis pas un entremetteur ! Seules les femmes le sont !

Coup de ceinture de kimono de la part d'une Tomoyo riant aux éclats. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette petite scène. Shaolan s'éloigna, mais soudain un autre domestique arriva :

"Maître, un visiteur pour vous ! C'est M. Kimihiro Kamiya.

Assombrissement soudain du visage de Shaolan. Un voile de tristesse était passé dans ses yeux. Et pas seulement dans les siens. Tomoyo aussi venait de perdre soudainement le sourire. Sakura se demanda qui était ce Kimihiro pour produire un tel effet. Lorsque Shaolan partit à la rencontre de ce dernier, elle osa le demander à Tomoyo.

"C'est… le fiancé de Mlle Shefa… répondit doucement Tomoyo, comme si prononcer à nouveau le nom de sa maîtresse lui faisait peur.

Sakura ne sut quoi dire, à part « désolée ».

§

Parler avec Kimihiro ne fut pas aisé pour Shaolan. Il l'aimait bien, mais maintenant que Shefa était morte, il avait pensé ne pas le revoir. Il se demandait s'il avait été dans un état aussi déplorable que cet homme, au début, après la mort de sa famille. En effet, Kimihiro n'était guère beau à voir : il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, le visage devenu bien maigre, et un air absent qui signifiait clairement que si la Terre se fracassait, il serait le dernier à s'en préoccuper. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, devant une petite table basse. Ils prirent du thé.

"J'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir, dit Shaolan en voyant son ex-futur beau-frère. Mais j'ai réussi à m'améliorer.

"Moi pas, dit lentement Kimihiro. Shefa me manque toujours autant. En fait, la solitude me pèse plus de jour en jour…

"Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, dit Shaolan. N'hésite pas à venir dès que tu le souhaites.

"Merci bien, fit Kimihiro qui semblait toujours dans son petit monde.

"Ça serait bien que toi aussi tu reviennes dans le monde des vivants. Si j'ai réussi, tu devrais y arriver aussi.

"Shefa n'était pas ta fiancée. Tu ne peux pas ressentir ce que j'ai sur le cœur, dit Kimihiro avec une pointe d'amertume.

"Ce n'était peut-être pas ma fiancée, mais c'était ma sœur, répliqua Shaolan d'un ton dur. Et ce n'est pas la seule que j'ai perdue.

"Je sais que ça a été dur, mais entre une sœur et son âme sœur, il y a une sacrée différence dans la peine. Je crois que ma peine d'avoir perdu Shefa est plus grande que celle que tu ressens pour la perte de toute ta famille. C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Shaolan, tu n'as jamais ressenti ça…

Des larmes apparurent sur le visage de Kimihiro.

"Elle était tout pour moi… Si j'avais pu mourir à sa place… dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Shaolan gardait les yeux baissés. Kimihiro avait raison. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on ressentait. Il pensa un instant à la jeune Japonaise arrivée il y a un mois, puis chassa cette pensée. On ne devait pas analyser ses sentiments quand un beau-frère, au bord du gouffre, venait se confier.

Kimihiro se leva en chancelant. Puis il s'écroula dans les bras du leader en pleurant. Shaolan savait que s'il ne savait pas quoi dire, mieux valait qu'il se tût. C'est ce qu'il fit. Kimihiro pleura un moment, sanglotant que Shaolan devait continuer à aller de l'avant, et que c'était injuste qu'il ressemblât tant à Shefa. Il la lui rappelait. Et ça faisait autant de mal que de bien. Comme si Kimihiro voulait dire « _c'est toi qui aurait dû mourir et non elle_ », bien qu'il n'en pensait rien. Mais c'était ce que ressentait Shaolan. Si cet imbécile de beau-frère ne le lâchait pas très vite, lui aussi allait se mettre à pleurer.

Kimihiro prit finalement congés. Bien évidemment, Sakura et Tomoyo les premières – mais les autres domestiques s'étaient joints à elles – avaient espionné la conversation. Comme si le cafard de Kimihiro était contagieux, Sakura s'était mise à pleurer en culpabilisant. Tout était de la faute des siens ! Tout ! Si seulement elle avait empêché Toya de les tuer ! Toute une famille qui était tant aimée par tous était morte en quelques minutes. Maudit Toya ! Et maudite fût-elle, elle aussi ! Que faisait-elle là, à profiter de la bonté des gens, pour protéger un monstre pareil ? Elle se sentait si sale ! Si horrible ! Si nulle !

Shaolan fit glisser silencieusement le shôji. Trop silencieusement, car Sakura ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle était en pleurs, dans les bras d'une Tomoyo qui leva vers Shaolan un regard à la fois désolé et suppliant. D'un regard, Shaolan la questionna. Tomoyo, d'une main libre, montra l'endroit où était assis Kimihiro auparavant, puis montra Shaolan, et enfin Sakura. Ensuite, elle abaissa son pouce vers le bas, montrant que tout le monde avait le moral à zéro.

"Sakura-chan, dit-elle doucement, tu devrais aller te reposer. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, enfin. Va dormir un peu, j'arrive.

Elle aida la jeune fille à se lever et marcher jusqu'au bâtiment des domestiques, puis revint voir Shaolan.

"Culpabilité, dit-elle sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme. Elle en veut à son frère, puis culpabilise en disant qu'elle aurait dû l'en empêcher.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? fit Shaolan. Une crevette contre un ours !

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ? demanda Tomoyo.

Shaolan baissa les yeux. Lui aussi culpabilisait. Il avait été là, il les avait vues se faire tuer. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose !

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien, autant l'un que l'autre, assura Tomoyo. Ça ne vous servira à rien de vous culpabiliser pour quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Shaolan, je sais que ce que t'a dit Kimihiro t'a peiné, mais tu sais autant que moi que c'est parce que Shefa lui manque.

"Je sais, dit simplement le jeune homme.

"Reste fort, conseilla la jeune fille. Ça passera. Tu retrouveras le sourire. Tu sais comme ça nous fait plaisir.

"Très bien, dit Shaolan, heureux de recevoir les conseils de sa « cinquième sœur ».

"Au fait… j'aimerais que tu ailles toi-même voir Sakura. Après tout, moi je n'ai rien vu de ce qui s'est passé lors de… l'embuscade… alors je pense que Sakura t'écoutera plus que moi si c'est toi qui lui parles. Fais-lui retrouver le sourire. Car toi aussi tu trouves que le sourire lui va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

"Comme à toutes les filles. Rien n'embellit plus que le sourire, dit-il en regardant au loin.

"Au lieu de me sortir les idioties que tu racontes à toutes ces dindes sans cervelles, va donc voir Sakura, dit Tomoyo derrière lui, les bras en avant contre le dos du jeune homme pour le diriger vers le bâtiment des domestiques.

"Tu n'as aucun talent poétique, ma chère Tomoyo, en es-tu consciente ?

"Pourtant tu m'as dit que j'avais d'autres talents !

"Si tu en fais profiter tout le monde, bien sûr !

"Moi ça ne me poserait pas de problème. Ça sera juste différent sans Feimei…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment. Il était calme. Ou Sakura pleurait silencieusement, ou elle s'était endormie. Tomoyo enlaça soudain Shaolan, puis lui dit :

"Merci, _mon frère_. Merci de l'accepter parmi nous. Elle est vraiment gentille et adorable, et elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

"De rien ma sœur, dit Shaolan en souriant doucement et en lui rendant un instant son étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent. Shaolan allait entrer quand soudain, il se retourna et demanda à Tomoyo :

"Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment il s'appelle !

"Et tu ne le sauras pas !

"Depuis quand fait-on des cachotteries à son frère ?

"Depuis qu'il se mêle de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas !

Tomoyo agrippa Shaolan par les épaules puis lui fit faire volte-face. Il se retrouva devant la porte.

Il entra, tandis que Tomoyo alla vaquer à d'autres occupations. La pièce était plus sombre qu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Il entendit un léger bruit lui indiquant que Sakura reniflait. Passant entre les rangées de lits, Shaolan s'approcha du seul qui était occupé. Il s'y assit, et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, surprise, s'arrêta net. Elle regarda le jeune homme de ses yeux embués, puis recommença à pleurer, se collant au torse du Chinois.

"Calme-toi, dit simplement Shaolan. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait…

"Justement… c'est… c'est… parce que… je n'ai rien fait que…

"Même si tu t'étais interposée, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Ton frère t'aurait probablement balancée sur le côté, et aurait quand même accompli son crime. Et puis ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé, dit-il plus comme s'il parlait pour lui-même que s'il s'adressait à la jeune fille. C'est fait… je ne dis pas ça parce que je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé, loin de là, mais si tout le monde a le bourdon, ça va pas m'aider à m'améliorer, tu sais… J'ai encore beaucoup de peine quant à ce qui s'est produit. J'essaie d'être fort, mais si je n'ai autour de moi que des personnes qui ont le cafard, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Autant avoir le bourdon avec eux.

Sakura comprit le message :

"Si j'arrête de pleurer, toi auss… euh vous aussi, vous resterez fort ?

"Pas seulement de pleurer. Si tu retrouves le sourire, peut-être. Tu sais, j'ai réussi à m'accrocher parce que j'avais tout le monde qui me soutenait… alors si je n'ai plus de soutien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais. Tu n'aimerais pas me voir triste, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était un mini chantage, en somme. Mais vu que Sakura était devenue très fière d'être domestique chez lui, autant jouer la bonne carte.

"Ça va, j'ai compris, fit Sakura en souriant malgré elle.

"Ah, l'ombre d'un sourire ! fit Shaolan à qui ça n'avait pas échappé. C'est beaucoup mieux. Et c'est Tomoyo qui va être contente !

"Je suis idiote, n'est-ce pas ? renfila-t-elle, ce sourire maintenant scotché à ses lèvres.

"A moitié seulement, dit Shaolan en haussant les épaules. Moi aussi j'ai eu mon moment de culpabilité.

"Mais vous n'y étiez pour rien ! s'exclama Sakura. Vous n'aviez rien pu faire !

"C'est exactement ce que je me tue à dire en ce qui concerne ton cas !

Sakura resta silencieuse. Un point pour Shaolan.

"Allez, essuie-toi les joues, puis enfile ça ! dit Shaolan en montrant le kimono fait par Tomoyo qui était plié sur le lit voisin. Promis, je ne regarderai pas !

Sakura cacha sa moue déçue. De la part d'un coureur de jupons, ne pas vouloir regarder le corps d'une femme, c'était vexant. Enfin… Sans doute se disait-il que s'il jouait les pervers, elle penserait qu'elle devrait à nouveau le draguer, et ils seraient repartis dans ce cercle infernal. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement aucun charme. Oui, peut-être préférait-il les brunes pulpeuses et expertes dans l'art de l'amour ! Sakura devint blanche comme un cachet à cette pensée, mais le rouge vint vite lui monter aux joues : se demander sur quel genre de femme fantasmait (ou couchait) son maître n'était pas vraiment idéal dans les circonstances présentes.

Shaolan retourné, elle enleva son ancien kimono qui était assez poussiéreux, étant donné qu'il sortait d'une fuite de chez Tokubei. Elle mit son nouveau kimono qui lui plaisait déjà. Il sentait bon, et respirait la fraîcheur. Lorsqu'elle annonça à Shaolan qu'elle avait terminé et que celui-ci s'était retourné, il avait remercié les dieux qu'il fût si sombre dans la pièce pour qu'elle ne distinguât pas le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Elle était très mignonne. Sa mine timide entourée de ses longs cheveux roux foncés était à croquer.

"Tu es mignonne comme tout, là-dedans. Tomoyo a vraiment un talent fou !

"Vous disiez qu'elle cachait d'autres talents, tout à l'heure. Que vouliez-vous dire par là ?

"Tu le sauras très bientôt, sourit Shaolan. En attendant, si nous sortions un peu ?

Sakura le suivit alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. Elle se sentait bien en la compagnie de Shaolan. Mais à présent elle se sentait bête d'avoir réagi comme cela. On ne pouvait changer le passé. Cependant, Shaolan ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Et ça la rendait rayonnante.

"Oh, Tomoyo a fini ton nouveau kimono ! Il te va à ravir, Sakura !

Sakura se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était Kaede, une domestique de trente ans qui était marié à une autre domestique et qui avait de lui déjà deux enfants, son troisième étant en attente. Elle était à huit mois et demi de grossesse. C'était une femme aussi douce que Tomoyo. Sans doute l'instinct maternel.

"Oui, il est beau, hein ? fit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

"Tu as l'air d'une jolie petite poupée, sourit la future maman.

"Kaede, dit Shaolan, tu devrais arrêter ton travail pour le moment.

En effet, la pauvre femme, avec son gros ventre arrondi, avait bien du mal à porter son paquet de linge.

"Ça ira, merci. Je commence à prendre l'habitude.

"Que dalle ! dit Shaolan, avec toute l'expression qu'un jeune de dix-neuf ans pouvait avoir. Allez ouste, va te reposer !

"Oui, je vais m'occuper du linge, ne t'en fais pas… sourit Sakura en lui prenant le panier.

"Si je n'ai d'autre choix, se résigna avec le sourire Kaede. Enfin, je peux au moins t'accompagner, sinon je n'aurai rien à faire de la journée. Allons donc laver ça au point d'eau, que je m'y dandine lentement.

"Commence à te dandiner, j'arrive tout de suite, rit Sakura.

La jeune femme allait lentement au point d'eau utilisé pour la lessive, tandis que Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan avec un sourire lorsque celui-ci dit :

"Je devrais plutôt faire de l'élevage de domestiques, ils sont plus productifs que les chevaux !

"Merci encore Shaolan, souffla doucement la jeune Japonaise. Est-ce… est-ce que je peux me permettre quelque chose ?

"Bien sûr, fit Shaolan en la regardant avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant ce qu'elle voulait.

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un petit baiser. Surpris, Shaolan ouvrit grand les yeux, tandis que très vite, Sakura courut rejoindre Kaede en riant. Le jeune homme la regarda partir, tandis qu'il effleurait ses lèvres. Elle l'avait embrassé… Pourquoi ? Pour le remercier ? Pour lui dire qu'elle continuerait sa mission ? Shaolan préféra opter pour la première solution.

"J'ai touuuuuut vuuuuuuuu, s'amusa une voix qui s'apparentait à celle de Tomoyo.

"Et est-ce que t'as compris ? demanda Shaolan.

"Ben à mon avis, tu lui plais, tout simplement.

"C'est ça, oui, dit le leader, peu convaincu.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Shaolan se tourna vers Tomoyo.

"Bon, pour être sûr que je vais mieux et que j'ai tourné la page, on va tenter le coup !

"Tu es sûr, Shaolan ? demanda Tomoyo. Je peux encore attendre, tu sais.

"Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. En revanche, vu que je suis en train de franchir un cap difficile, dit Shaolan en mettant son index sous le nez de la jeune fille, tu dois me dire son nom !

"Désolée, mais ça ne te concerne pas, dit Tomoyo, ses joues pâles se colorant de rose.

"Celui qui arrive à faire rougir ma petite sœur doit se faire connaître ! Dis-moi qui c'est, Tomoyo ! Promis, je ne lui ferai rien !

"Comme pour l'ami de Falen ? dit Tomoyo en levant un sourcil, sceptique.

"C'était pas pareil, il la collait de trop près et elle n'aimait pas ça. Je ne voulais pas lui faire aussi mal, c'est pas ma faute si cet abruti s'est cassé le bras ! Enfin, si, mais…

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas envie de te dire son nom pour le moment !

"Pour le moment ? Donc un jour tu me le diras ?

"Bien sûr, dit Tomoyo en redevenant douce.

"Je le connais ?

"Shaolan ! Baka ! (idiot) Tu sais que « un jour » ne veut pas dire « tout de suite » ?

§

Sakura vit Tomoyo et décida d'aller la voir. Elle était tombée sur l'époux de Kaede qui avait tout de suite été aux petits soins pour cette dernière. Sakura avait donc décidé d'aller voir Tomoyo. Elle la trouva en discussion avec Shaolan Li. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Tomoyo gênée et rougissante. Que pouvait bien lui dire Shaolan ?

Elle s'approcha, et Tomoyo, heureuse de trouver une porte de sortie, l'appela. Les rejoignant, Sakura vit que Shaolan et Tomoyo étaient quelque peu impatients de faire quelque chose.

"Il faut que tu nous accompagnes, Sakura-chan, dit Tomoyo. J'aimerais que tu assistes à quelque chose !

"Quoi ? demanda Sakura, surprise quand Tomoyo lui avait pris les mains avec émotion.

"Surprise ! sourit la fille au teint de porcelaine.

"Tu vas découvrir le grand talent de Tomoyo, sourit Shaolan.

"On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça du talent, dit-elle en rougissant.

"Ah, trop modeste, sœurette !

Sakura resta surprise au nom de sœurette. Ainsi donc ils étaient complices au point de s'appeler frère et sœur. C'était vraiment touchant. (et rassurant pour elle !)

Tomoyo prit Sakura par la main, et ils entrèrent tous trois dans la maison. Sakura regardait attentivement, et se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit de la demeure où elle n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer, et pour cause, il y avait les chambres de Yelan et ses filles. Mais ils se dirigeaient vers une autre pièce. En prenant une grande inspiration, Shaolan ouvrit le shôji.

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant que la pièce était remplie… d'instruments de musique. C'était ça qui leur tenait tellement à cœur ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

"Je suis assez émue, dit Tomoyo. Ça me fait tout drôle…

"Tomoyo et ma sœur Feimei chantaient très souvent ensemble, expliqua Shaolan. C'était… l'air de bonheur de la maison…

"Je comprends, souffla Sakura. Ça doit être quelque chose de s'y remettre…

"Oui… vu que Kimihiro m'a bien plombé, je me suis dit que pour être fort, je devrais franchir un cap encore plus important pour me prouver que j'ai réussi… ça doit paraître idiot, dit-il en se grattant la nuque, légèrement gêné.

"Pas du tout ! s'exclama Sakura. Je comprends très bien ce que vous avez pu ressentir !

Tomoyo s'avança lentement vers les instruments, puis prit une flûte. Elle la tendit à Shaolan.

"Tu saurais t'y remettre ? demanda-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme prenait l'objet dans ses mains.

"Avec un peu de pratique, oui…

"Et toi Sakura-chan ? Tu jouerais ?

"Woé ? Je n'y connais rien, moi !

"Tu apprendras, dit Tomoyo avec un sourire. Il y a beaucoup d'instruments, n'oublie que Shaolan en a même des occidentaux !

"Alors d'accord, dit Sakura avec un sourire.

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle avait toujours adoré la musique. Quand, petite, sa mère lui chantait une berceuse… Quand, vagabonde, elle chantonnait ou sifflotait alors qu'elle s'occupait du linge et de la cuisine…

Shaolan et Sakura s'assirent sur le tatami, après que Shaolan eut ouvert le shôji donnant sur l'extérieur, histoire d'aérer un peu la pièce.

Shaolan commença à jouer de la flûte. Puis Tomoyo se mit à chanter. Sakura en eut les larmes aux yeux. (Un peu comme dans Nana pour celles qui connaissent) La voix de la jeune fille était si claire, si pure ! C'était tout simplement un don de la nature de lui avoir fait une voix rivalisant avec le chant des plus beaux oiseaux. Tomoyo chantait une chanson douce, qui parlait de paix et d'amour. Sa voix si mélodieuse mêlée au son de la flûte était un pur ravissement pour les oreilles. Sakura, se laissant aller, laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Shaolan qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille laissa couler ses larmes devant un son si enchanteur.

Regardant sur le côté, Sakura aperçut les autres domestiques qui s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter et rayonnaient, chuchotant entre eux des « ils s'y sont remis ! ».

Lorsque Tomoyo finit sa chanson, Shaolan avait arrêté la flûte depuis bien longtemps. Il essayait de contenir ses larmes, ce qui contrastait avec le sourire sur qu'il avait sur le visage.

"Tu vois que t'as du talent !

"Ça fait tellement bizarre sans Feimei ! dit Tomoyo.

"C'était tout bonnement magnifique Tomoyo, souffla Sakura. Je suis sincère, je te l'assure !

Tomoyo remarqua les larmes de Sakura qui elle ne s'en était pas aperçue, et dit avec un sourire, la voix tremblante :

"Je te crois, Sakura-chan.

Elle les voyait, tous deux assis, l'une pleurant, l'autre se retenant. Elle avait toujours chanté cette chanson avec Feimei, ça faisait tellement bizarre sans elle ! Chanter cette chanson sans être accompagnée de sa _grande sœur_…

Chacun essayait de contenir ses larmes, ne voyant pas que les autres faisaient de même. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents qui pleuraient sans savoir trop pourquoi, mais à qui ça faisait du bien. La beauté du chant de Tomoyo ainsi que l'absence de Feimei, et le regret qu'elle, ses sœurs et sa mère ne fussent plus là pour admirer ce chant et la vie en général leur donnait un prétexte. Leurs larmes ne désignaient ni culpabilité ni remords. Ils n'auraient jamais su l'expliquer. C'était un peu comme vider son sac lorsqu'il était trop plein. Ça semblait si bête de pleurer parce qu'on trouvait une chanson belle ! (perso, je pleure avec certaines musiques, et je ne pense pas être la seule !)

"Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Shaolan en se reprenant. Comment il s'appelle ?

"Shaolan ça suffit, dit Tomoyo. Je t'ai déjà répété que je ne te le dirai pas !

"Ne pas vouloir me le dire ne fait que renforcer ma curiosité ! Je veux connaître l'identité de mon futur beau-frère !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se sentait à présent très bien, très sereine…

§

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les autres domestiques leur souriaient. Ils avaient entendu la douce chanson de Tomoyo, et cela avait réchauffé le cœur de nombreuses personnes. De voir que la vie reprenait vraiment son cours était émouvant. Sakura avait connu les domestiques sympathiques pendant le mois où elle avait été recueillie. A présent, elle allait les découvrir tels qu'ils étaient vraiment, c'est-à-dire encore plus chaleureux et adorables qu'au début. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec Tomoyo, cette dernière lui dit :

"Si avant tu te réfugiais pour être seule pour pleurer, maintenant nous sommes là… Tu sais Sakura-chan, te voir pleurer lorsque je chantais m'a fait très plaisir. Je sais que c'est bête, mais de voir que ma chanson ne t'a pas laissée indifférente me réchauffe le cœur.

"Ta chanson était vraiment une merveille, Tomoyo-chan. Shaolan a raison, tu as un talent fou !

"Merci, fit la concernée en rougissant.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dis, c'est vrai que tu aimes quelqu'un, alors ?

Tomoyo regardait au loin. Son maintien était celui de quelqu'un de mature, et sa douceur semblait renforcée.

"Oui… je l'aime de tout mon cœur… Je ne le vois pas souvent, ça m'attriste, mais je me dis que s'il est heureux, ça me va…

"Comment pourrait-il être heureux loin d'une fille comme toi ? demanda Sakura avec son habitude de poser des questions simples mais qui font réfléchir.

Tomoyo sourit en guise de réponse.

"Dis, Tomoyo, comment décrirais-tu l'amour ? demanda timidement Sakura, les joues rouges, regardant à terre.

"Je croyais que tu connaissais ce sentiment, puisque tu l'as (ou avais) envers ce Kazuhiko.

"Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de ce que je ressens… quand j'ai entendu M. Kimihiro parler d'amour, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas la même chose que j'éprouvais avec Kazuhiko. Je… je pense de moins en moins à lui…

"Comment décrire l'amour ? demanda Tomoyo. Quand tu es avec cette personne, plus rien ne t'importe. Tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu toute ton intelligence et tout ton aplomb, mais le fait d'être à ses côtés te remplit de bonheur. Tu rougis souvent (du moins tu as très chaud, ce qui t'amène à rougir), ton cœur bat à tout rompre… l'amour peut nous rendre très joyeux ou au contraire très malheureux… il arrive parfois que ça fasse mal… on a l'impression que c'est désagréable, mais en fait, être amoureux, c'est quelque chose de magnifique… Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta question, Sakura-chan ? demanda Tomoyo avec son sourire si doux.

"Oui… maintenant je sais… je n'aimais pas Kazuhiko. Je le croyais, mais sans doute parce que c'est le plus mignon de la bande !

Elle pensa alors à Shaolan : lui aussi était très mignon ! Etait-ce encore une simple attirance physique ?

"Tomoyo… Tu crois qu'un jour, moi aussi je connaîtrai l'amour ? demanda Sakura en regardant le ciel, son visage s'adoucissant.

"Oui Sakura-chan, j'en suis sûre… Et j'espère que Shaolan le trouvera aussi. Pour moi, il est mon frère, et je veux le voir heureux. Heureux et amoureux ! L'amour est un sentiment si beau, il faut que vous le connaissiez ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'il naîtra entre Shaolan et toi !

"Woééééééé ! Mais… mais qu… qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? bégaya la cadette en devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

"Eh bien, je constate juste qu'il te plaît, et que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent non plus…

"Tu oublies pourquoi je suis ici, dit Sakura d'un ton sombre. Mon frère m'a envoyé draguer Shaolan, et vous tous le savez, y compris Shaolan ! Il s'amuse avec moi !

"Je sais. Mais l'amour peut naître dans beaucoup de circonstances différentes !

Sakura resta muette, malgré le sourire qui n'arrivait pas à disparaître de ses lèvres. La dernière phrase de Tomoyo lui avait donné du baume au cœur.

"Au fait… merci pour le kimono… tu fais tellement pour moi !

"Il te plaît ? Super, j'ai plein d'autres idées de couleurs ! Je te ferai des vêtements qui t'iront très bien !

Et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de discuter tout en reprenant leur tâche de domestique.

§

Deux jours après la visite de Kimihiro, vers la fin de l'après-midi, Shaolan était dans les écuries (pour changer) accompagné de Sakura. Il s'occupait d'un nouveau cheval appartenant avant à Tokubei. Il l'avait baptisé Petit Aigle (Xiaoying en Chinois). Le cheval était encore jeune, et pas très obéissant. Sakura restait toujours émerveillée de la patience qu'il avait envers les chevaux, alors que c'était plutôt le contraire lorsqu'il avait affaire aux humains. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, dans un paddock (je ne sais pas si ça existait à l'époque, à mon avis oui). Sakura était assise sur une barrière et regardait le jeune homme dresser son cheval (regardez _L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des_ _chevaux_, vous comprendrez de quoi je parle). La bête semblait être traumatisée depuis l'incident de chez Tokubei. Shaolan était parvenu à la toucher quatre fois pour le moment.

Ils entendirent alors un domestique qui les appelait. Shaolan vint s'appuyer sur la clôture. Une lettre venait d'arriver pour Shaolan. Elle semblait très urgente et importante de la part de Kimihiro. Le domestique annonça une nouvelle : on avait retrouvé Kimihiro Kamiya mort chez lui. Il s'était suicidé. Sakura avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée. Shaolan déplia la lettre, tandis que la jeune fille lut par-dessus son épaule :

_Mon cher ex-futur beau-frère_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis passé dans l'autre monde rejoindre ma douce Shefa. La vie sans elle m'est devenue trop insupportable. Je sais que ma décision est lâche, j'en suis conscient. Mais je préfère encore la mort plutôt que passer le reste de ma vie à me lamenter. En revanche, je te demanderais de ne pas faire la même chose que moi. Tu as du soutien autour de toi, et tu as pu retrouver espoir en la vie ; moi je n'ai pas réussi, voila sans doute ce qui nous différencie. Si jamais tu retraverses une étape difficile comme celle-ci, pense à cette lettre et ne fais pas la même chose que moi. Tu es fort, pas comme moi…_

_En tout cas je te souhaite une vie très heureuse avec la personne que tu choisiras pour la partager. Protège-là toujours car rien ne peut soulager sa perte. Ne t'en fais pas, avec Shefa, belle-maman, et mes belles-sœurs, nous veillerons sur toi de là-haut. Je suis sûr de parler en leur nom : elle doivent appuyer mes paroles du paradis de bouddha. _

_Je suis sûr que pour m'appuyer, le ciel t'enverra un signe. Il viendra de notre part._

_Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, et protège toujours les personnes qui te sont chères._

_Je te dis au revoir petit frère, toi qui m'avais enfin accepté comme fiancé officiel de ta sœur. Elle et moi veillerons sur toi comme sur l'enfant que n'avons pas eu._

_Ton grand frère qui t'aime_

_Kimihiro Kamiya_

Shaolan releva la tête, inspirant longuement. Imbécile de Kimihiro ! Il l'avait très bien dit dans sa lettre, il était un lâche ! Mais il fallait respecter son choix. Que pouvait-il faire, de toute façon ? Lui, c'était évident qu'il allait continuer à vivre ! Ne serait-ce que pour tuer Toya ! Oui, il tuerait cet assassin ! Il y avait tellement de morts autour de lui que ça ne devait pas rester impuni ! Ce Toya semblait semer la mort comme des graines de soja (désolée pour la comparaison !') ! Shaolan était encore plus déterminé à le tuer, à présent !

Et puis, il était entouré. Il n'était plus seul… il regarda Sakura du coin de l'oeil. Cette dernière s'était agrippée à son bras et baissait les yeux.

Soudain, un grand cri se fit entendre : Kaede. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Shaolan eut un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel : ce signe des cieux n'avait pas tardé à se manifester. Merci Kimihiro. Et pas seulement Kimihiro. Merci à ses sœurs et à sa mère…

Les domestiques se précipitèrent tous pour aider Kaede à enfanter. Celle-ci dut souffrir pendant deux heures avant que l'enfant ne pointât le bout de son nez. Chiharu, Tomoyo et Sakura étaient présentes et soutenaient la mère. Les filles restèrent émerveillées devant le petit garçon, tandis que Takashi et Shaolan froncèrent le nez à la vue de tout ce sang et de cette « chose » ! (Les mecs, tous les mêmes '--) Takashi fuyait le regard de Chiharu qui signalait clairement qu'elle en voulait un plus tard. Tandis que le bambin se reposait sur sa mère sans savoir qu'il allait passer de main en main (et qu'il y avait près de deux cents domestiques à présents), Shaolan retourna au paddock où Petit Aigle le regardait d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il était vexé que Shaolan l'eût abandonné pendant le dressage.

"Très bien terreur, on recommence, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

Comme s'il avait compris, le poulain (car même s'ils ont l'air adulte, jusqu'à quatre-cinq ans, ce sont encore des poulains !) recommença à ruer dans tout le paddock et à faire tout et n'importe quoi, sauf ce que Shaolan essayait de lui faire faire !

Une bonne heure était passée. Shaolan s'était assis sur la barrière, regardant rêveusement ses chevaux gambader dans les grands champs. Il réfléchissait : il devait envoyer des émissaires contacter d'autres riches pour qu'ils lui reprissent des domestiques, car sans vouloir les mettre à la porte, il avait presque doublé le nombre qu'il possédait. Il en avait accepté quarante. Mais maintenant ils étaient soixante-dix à s'être ajoutés ! Trente de plus ! Cent vingt domestiques plus soixante-dix, ça fait cent quatre-vingt-dix ! C'est un peu beaucoup ! Il devait donc les éparpiller chez des connaissances. Il n'aurait qu'à prendre trois personnes dignes de confiance, et leur en donner dix à chacun. Elles leur devaient bien ça !

Shaolan restait rêveur à regarder l'horizon. La transition printemps - été était douce, il faisait bon. Shaolan pensait aux affaires qu'avait laissées sa mère. Il espérait les boucler le plus tôt possible pour en être débarrassé. Après, il serait libre de continuer son élevage. Il se souvenait que sa mère devait avoir une soirée très importante avec des Occidentaux qui voulaient venir visiter le Japon… Mais quand ? Il se souvenait que c'était bientôt, mais n'arrivait pas à fixer la date.

Une petite main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Sakura. La jeune fille lui souriait, elle semblait très heureuse. Lui, l'accouchement l'avait plutôt écœuré, et il s'estimait très heureux d'être un homme !

"Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Oui, tout va très bien, ne t'en fais… la rassura-t-il, se souvenant qu'il venait d'apprendre la mort de Kimihiro.

"Tiens, vous avez un coup de soleil, dit-elle après un temps de silence en passant légèrement un doigt sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Elle souffla alors doucement sur la peau rougie, limite à poser ses lèvres dessus. Puis c'est ce qu'elle fit, demandant si ça ne le brûlait pas trop.

Sakura s'accouda à la barrière en respirant un grand coup dans la petite bourrasque de vent qui venait en face d'elle. Elle était si sereine !

"J'ai compris, maintenant, dit simplement la jeune fille en regardant elle aussi les chevaux.

"Quoi donc ?

"Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez tous si tristes après l'épreuve que vous avez subie. Moi, quand j'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai été obligée de me sentir forte, et je me disais que vous, vous en faisiez un peu trop. Mais maintenant, je comprends. Ici, vous ne vivez que du bonheur, dit-elle doucement en regardant le paysage qui était synonyme de havre de paix, les jeunes poulains gambadant autour de leur mère, tous paisibles. Vous n'êtes entourés que de belles choses, alors dès qu'une mauvaise arrive, ça fait bien plus mal qu'à une autre personne ! Ici, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. Comme si mon vrai foyer avait toujours été ici…

Shaolan restait silencieux. C'était vrai, il avait toujours vécu heureux, loin de tout problème. Sa mère y avait toujours veillé. Tout pour que ses enfants ne fussent pas malheureux… Elle avait réussi. Jusqu'à l'incident qui causa sa perte, Shaolan n'avait jamais été malheureux. Pas autant du moins…

Sakura regardait toujours ce paysage, les chevaux broutant dans l'herbe tandis que les montagnes les surplombaient, donnant un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité. Elle repassait en mémoire tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici : la gentillesse et la douceur de ces gens, en particulier Tomoyo ; l'attention (même modérée) de Shaolan, son respect ; les juments pleines aussi douces avec les humains ; l'accouchement de Kaede, la venue au monde du petit Shunichi… Sakura avait compris, maintenant. Ce n'était pas seulement le domaine Li. C'était le domaine de la Vie.

Le poulain Petit Aigle s'approchait doucement de Shaolan, qui était toujours assis sur la barrière. Il tendait sa tête, avançant prudemment. Sakura restait étonnée : Shaolan avait pourtant eu du mal à le dresser ! Etait-il un génie avec les chevaux, ou une explication scientifique qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'imposait ?

Le jeune cheval posa le bout de son nez sur la main de Shaolan ; Sakura crut que celui-ci allait caresser l'animal, mais il n'en fit rien. Puis, tout doucement, il bougea ses mains. L'équidé posait ses naseaux dessus, découvrant ses drôles de choses. Puis Shaolan en mit une sur le bout du nez du cheval, et un instant après, mit l'autre sur son plat de la joue. L'animal avait dressé les oreilles, mais n'avait pas bougé. Les mains de Shaolan commencèrent à lui caresser doucement la tête, et le poulain se détendit.

"Tu vois, disait-il, t'es pas méchant… Faut pas avoir peur, y a rien à craindre ici, c'est Sakura qui l'a dit… soufflait-il doucement.

Toute personne passant par hasard l'aurait pris pour un fou. Shaolan tourna doucement la tête vers Sakura, et lui demanda de venir le caresser. Son regard et son sourire étaient si doux à cet instant ! Sakura rougit en le voyant si serein. Elle s'approcha en tremblant (elle avait toujours eu une certaine peur des chevaux), et protestait doucement pour ne pas effrayer le cheval qu'elle allait lui faire peur, et qu'il allait s'enfuir.

Elle posa finalement une main tremblante sur le chanfrein qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer, mais celle du jeune homme se posa doucement sur la sienne.

"Il ne va rien te faire, dit-il doucement. Il est heureux, là.

"Heureux ?

"Bien sûr. Un cheval déteste la solitude, expliqua le Chinois. Mais c'est aussi très peureux… Il accepte la compagnie de n'importe quelle créature, un autre cheval, un chat, une chèvre, un humain, … du moment qu'il n'est pas seul… Un cheval qui a peur est très difficile d'approche. Il faut le cerner et attendre qu'il te fasse confiance. Si tu n'as pas de patience, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de l'approcher. Il faut lui montrer que tu peux attendre qu'il vienne vers toi. Il est curieux, il veut avoir une présence, et pourtant il a peur. Alors il faut attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même vers toi… Puis quand il aura confiance en toi, tu pourras aller plus loin, à condition de ne pas trahir cette confiance. Ça ne doit pas aller dans un seul sens. Tu dois lui faire confiance à lui aussi… Beaucoup de gens pensent que le cheval n'est qu'un moyen de locomotion. Ils semblent oublier que c'est un animal, et non une machine. Le cheval et le cavalier doivent se connaître et se faire confiance, sinon ce n'est pas possible.

Tout en parlant, il continuait de caresser le poulain, une de ses mains toujours sur celle de Sakura, faisant que celle-ci caressait toujours Petit Aigle. Ce dernier était complètement détendu à présent. Il fermait parfois les yeux lorsque Shaolan passait ses doigts sur les paupières (si c'est fait avec douceur, les chevaux adorent ça !). Sakura avait l'impression de voir Shaolan à travers l'image que celui-ci se faisait du cheval. Il n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance ; il semblait souvent triste quand il était seul ; et lorsqu'il était accompagné, il ne parlait pas beaucoup : ça lui ressemblait beaucoup. Voulait-il dire que si on gagnait sa confiance et qu'on lui accordait la nôtre, il était aussi docile que Petit Aigle ? Le fougueux destrier se transformerait en gentil animal de compagnie ?

"Lorsqu'un cheval refuse d'obéir à son cavalier, tout le monde pense que c'est la faute du cheval, qu'il est fou, qu'il faut l'abattre, poursuivit Shaolan. Pour moi, c'est tout simplement qu'il n'a plus confiance en son maître, et qu'il le lui fait comprendre. Je trouve les humains parfois débiles. Ils font comme si ce n'était jamais leur faute, alors que ce sont toujours eux les responsables des pires ignominies !

Une pensée commune pour Toya et sa bande survint comme par hasard !

"Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu n'as pas à en avoir peur, surtout que si tu vis parmi nous, tu devras t'y habituer. Tous mes domestiques montent à cheval !

"Woé ? fit Sakura tandis que tous deux relâchèrent le cheval qui resta près d'eux, se mettant à brouter. Mais… mais…

"Tu verras, les chevaux sont adorables. Accorde-leur ta confiance, et tu verras que tu ne seras pas déçue. Pluie d'Automne ne t'a pas mangée, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il.

"Ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'ils s'emballent, et que je tombe, dit Sakura. Je pourrais me faire piétiner…

"Tu sais, les chevaux ne font jamais de mal aux humains délibérément. Ils sont comme ça : la nature les a dotés de puissantes jambes pour fuir en cas de danger, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours en alerte et qu'ils sont si peureux. S'il te piétine, c'est parce qu'il doit être attaché à quelque chose qui l'empêche de s'enfuir. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à monter à cheval !

"Quoi ? Mais… je… je serai vraiment une mauvaise élève !

"Tu n'es pas très courageuse ! remarqua Shaolan avec un sourire ironique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ne t'ai-je dis que tous mes domestiques montent à cheval ? Je crois que si… Certains avaient autant peur que toi, et maintenant ce sont de grands cavaliers !

Sakura abdiqua. D'accord, elle allait faire un effort pour Shaolan. Il l'avait recueillie alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement la tuer le premier jour, alors elle pouvait bien prendre des leçons d'équitation !

"Au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais aller dans la chambre de ma mère récupérer un coffret rouge avec des bordures dorées, s'il te plait ? lui demanda Shaolan. J'en ai besoin.

"B… Bien sûr, dit Sakura en tournant les talons, courant vers la demeure.

Cependant, arrivée devant la chambre de la doyenne Li, Sakura avala difficilement sa salive. Entrer dans la chambre d'une morte ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir. La mère de Shaolan. Cette femme qui avait montré tant de courage, livrée à ces bandits qu'étaient Toya et sa bande ! Et si son âme en voulait à Sakura ? Encore moins rassurée par cette pensée, la jeune ouvrit le shôji d'un coup et pénétra vite dans la chambre, cherchant frénétiquement ce coffret, comme si elle avait peur que le fantôme de Yelan Li ne débarquât d'un moment à l'autre. Sakura trouva le fameux coffret, le prit, et sortit à toute vitesse. Elle ramena l'objet à Shaolan, qui le prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait des papiers. Il fouillait dedans, et en trouva un qui semblait l'intéresser. Il le parcourut.

"Eh meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde, souffla-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sakura, soudain inquiète.

"Tiens, regarde, dit Shaolan en lui tendant le papier de riz.

Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse, le visage triste :

"Je… je ne sais pas lire… je n'ai jamais appris…

Shaolan s'excusa, (oh, boulette !) puis lui sourit, lui assurant qu'elle apprendrait. Puis il lui expliqua ce qui l'embêtait.

"Depuis un bon moment, ma mère avait prévu de passer une soirée avec des Occidentaux qui pensaient venir au Japon. Ils viennent de si loin, ils ne savent même pas que ma mère est morte (bah à l'époque, l'avion n'existait pas ), je ne peux pas les renvoyer chez eux comme ça. Je me souvenais de ça, par contre je ne me rappelais pas que c'est dans une semaine !

"Où est le mal ?

"Ça va être juste question temps, je vais devoir me presser un peu. Et puis j'ai besoin d'une cavalière. Ça te dirait de venir ?

Sakura resta silencieuse, les yeux grands ouverts : elle ? Elle, la vagabonde ? L'analphabète ? La peureuse ? Elle, aller à un… un bal en l'honneur d'Occidentaux ? Il la narguait complètement, là !

Shaolan regardait Sakura en l'attente d'une réponse. Elle paraissait scandalisée.

"Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Shaolan. Tant pis, ajouta-t-il déçu. Tu n'as certainement pas envie de les rencontrer. Eh bien soit, après tout ça n'était qu'une proposition.

Sakura se figea, abandonna son expression colérique : il était donc… sérieux… ?

"Je sais, je vais demander à Miyuki ! dit-il en frappant son poing dans la paume de son autre main.

"C'est qui, Miyuki ? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

"Une jeune fille trèèèèès sympathique, c'est une servante chez quelqu'un que je connais. Elle est aussi très mignonne, elle a l'âge de Tomo…

"Je vais vous accompagner ! le coupa Sakura.

"Hein ? fit Shaolan en sautant de la barrière pour se mettre face à elle. Allons, ne te force pas, j'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas venir, c'est pas la peine…

"Ce n'est pas ça, souffla Sakura en regardant à terre. Je… J'ai cru que vous vous moquiez de moi…

"Me moquer de toi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

"Ça semblait plutôt évident, non ? Une nulle, qui ne sait pas lire, juste bonne aux taches ménagères, qui vous accompagnerait à un bal occidental ? ça en ferait rire plus d'un, non ?

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Si je t'ai blessée, ça n'était pas mon intention.

"Je sais, mais…

Elle soupira.

"C'est moi qui suis stupide…

"Donc tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Shaolan en souriant.

"Oui…

"A la bonne heure ! Tomoyo va être aux anges maintenant quand elle saura qu'elle va te coudre une robe !

"Elle va me coudre une robe ? s'étonna Sakura.

"Bien sûr ! Une robe typiquement occidentale, je suis sûr que tu seras adorable là-dedans !

Sakura rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Etait-ce son côté coureur de jupons qui lui faisait dire ça, ou bien le pensait-il vraiment ?

Sakura remarqua alors quelque chose : Shaolan était dos au soleil. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et mit ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur le coup de soleil. Lui chuchotant qu'il ne devait pas trop s'exposer au soleil, Sakura resta un peu comme ça. Shaolan finit par se baissa un peu pour que Sakura ne restât pas sur la pointe des pieds. Celle-ci laissa quand même ses mains sur la nuque du leader, sentir sa peau la faisait se sentir bien. Elle soupira en laissant sa tête se poser sur le torse du jeune Chinois.

Ce dernier lui posa les mains sur la taille, lui demandant si ça allait. Elle répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif, puis se décolla un peu de lui. Elle se hissa. Le bout de ses doigts tenait toujours la nuque du jeune homme tandis que les paumes soutenaient ses joues. Il avait une peau à la fois douce et rugueuse. Douce comme l'adolescent qu'il était encore, et rugueuse comme l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir. Tous deux avaient fermé les yeux, et Sakura approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Elle les pressa doucement, se sentant partir au paradis. Puis ils approfondirent leur baiser, mêlant leur langue. Doucement, sans brusquerie. Sakura était aux anges, c'était si chaud, si bon ! Elle ne réalisa même pas que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'embrassait sans explication. Elle ne savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Etait-ce simplement l'attirance physique ? Si c'était ça, elle aurait embrassé Kazuhiko depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait les lèvres de Shaolan. Elle les voulait pour elle seule, et non pour sauver Toya et ses trouillards d'hommes – si on pouvait les appeler hommes.

Ils arrêtèrent finalement le baiser, et Sakura redescendit sur terre (dans tous les sens du terme ). Posant son front contre celui de la Japonaise, Shaolan soupira :

"Ça fait déjà deux fois en deux jours, petite Sakura. Pourrais-je avoir une explication ?

"Euh… je… bredouilla Sakura, ne sachant quoi répondre.

"Tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision, c'est ça ? dit-il doucement.

"Je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis… soupira-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Shaolan. Je sais que je ne donnerai pas mon corps si je n'en ai pas envie, et que je ne peux entraver ta décision de vouloir tuer mon frère, mais je ne sais pas… quelque part, on dirait que ma conscience me pousse à le faire, me disant que je ne dois pas abandonner mon frère, alors que je ne cesse de me répéter que ce n'est qu'un monstre.

Shaolan essayait d'interpréter comme il le pouvait les explications confuses de la jeune fille. Il avait cerné l'essentiel.

"Les deux baisers récents signifiaient aussi cela ? demanda-t-il.

"Pas seulement. La première fois, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir consolée, et là… je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une impulsion, mais… j'en avais juste très envie… sans doute la solitude, il est temps que je me trouve quelqu'un !

_Quelqu'un comme toi_, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour sentir encore une fois les muscles puissants sur lesquels elle se reposait.

Fin de la troisième partie

Réponses aux reviews :

Hope : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la troisième partie !

Tenshi : Je te remercie, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Jusdepomme : merci ! Je fais des chapitres longs, en effet, comme ça le lecteur a de quoi s'occuper en attendant la suite ! Nan, je rigole, c'est juste que j'arrive jamais à m'arrêter !

Lied : Ah, THE review ! Ben, je vais commencer par te dire merci ! Savoir que j'ai une fan comme ça, ça me fait plaisir ! J'essaye de respecter le CCS, pour au moins le caractère des perso (ouais bon, sauf Toya, mais il fallait bien un méchant ! Et puis qui sait s'il ne va pas changer ?) Pour les fautes, je vais faire plus attention mais je promets rien. J'étais crevée quand j'ai publié la partie ! Merci encore pour ta review !

Shiaru : Eh bien merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !

Leila : Waw, merci, je suis flattée ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi passionnante !

Nakhèlla : Merchiiiiii ! C'est vrai que ça change de faire un truc dans l'air Edo ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu !

Vanessa : Au paradis… ben dis donc ! Je ne savais pas que ma fic pouvait provoquer de tels effets ! En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci !

Sakunissou : Merci beaucoup, au moins tu me fais confiance ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la suite !

YongYuanAiNi : En gros oui, mais en fait, c'est un peu « chacun drague l'autre » ! Faut dire que l'histoire est assez ambiguë, c'est bien mon style, ça ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !

Syaosyao : Merci beaucouuuuuuuup ! C'est vraiment super gentiiiiil ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Cral-killeuse : Ben, Kazuhiko, j'en parle dans le premier chapitre, Sakura a un petit faible pour lui, il fait partie de la bande de Toya. Eh bien, voilà la suite !

Loua : waw, merci ! J'essaie que ma fic soit le plus réaliste possible, c'est vrai (comme j'apprends le chinois cette année, ça aide assez !). D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que Ye voulait aussi dire nuit. Mais je pense que Orchidée Sauvage colle mieux que Orchidée de Nuit. Pour le kimono, je suis vraiment pas une experte ! Je pensais que comme le yukata était fait en coton, ça se portait plus l'été (ce que je comptais leur faire porter), et comme dans des mangas je vois des femmes en kimono à longueur de temps (ex : Suzumi dans Ayashi no Ceres), je me disais que ça se portait bien. Pour la question d'argent, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de la famille Li, pleine des pépettes ! Lol, merci beaucoup pour la review !

Miss Glitter : Sakura, amoureuse de Shaolan ? Ça va finir par arriver, c'est sûr ! Pour _Un amour toujours présent_, oui je compte le continuer quand j'aurai retrouvé l'inspiration ! Je n'aime pas abandonner ! Et oui, je ferai d'autres one shot ! J'ai déjà des idées ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

Sakio : Merciiiiiiiiii ! Waw, ma fic passe avant tes révisions ! Je suis flattée, là ! Je rougis ! Merci encore !

Jaina : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ? C'est que c'est long à taper, des fois ! J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de ta patience !

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Merci beaucoup ! Pour les autres fics, t'en fais pas, elles vont pas s'envoler ! Ah, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus ! J'essaie de créer des moment kawaii pour les fleurs bleues, j'avoue que j'aime assez !

Ally : Ah, merci beaucoup ! Ben ils sont pas vraiment ensemble, je dois avouer que mon histoire est assez ambiguë, (c'est tout moi, ça !) mais on finit par s'y retrouver !

Dragonia : Merci bien, j'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Haruka : Eh bien merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Aidya : C'est vrai, Sakura a de quoi être furieuse ! Mais faire des morts alors qu'on sait qu'on peut la leur épargner, ça fait un sacré poids sur la conscience, non ? Les laisser sans ne plus les revoir, ça peut les lui faire oublier ! Oui, Shaolan aime bien Sakura, pour sa gentillesse pour l'instant, et puis en expert en femmes, aussi pour ses formes !

Tite Diablesse : Aaaaaaaah, noooooooooon, elle a deviné ! Oui, Sakura ne va pas rester l'éternelle petite qui a besoin d'être sauvée ! Un moment, elle sauvera Shaolan, mais ça sera plus tard ! Pour l'instant, elle est dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas trop, et elle se sent perdue. Mais plus tard dans la fic, elle viendra effectivement en aide à Shaolan. Merci pour la review !

Juju black : Eh oui, avec moi ça va toujours doucement ! La relation Sakura/Shaolan ne va pas vite, mais faut pas brusquer les choses ! J'espère que je ne fais pas trop attendre pour publier mes chapitres !

Prongsynette : Of course, il y a une troisième partie ! Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura au total, je n'ai pas planifié ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !

Ridelliz : Yeah, merci ! J'essaie de respecter les caractères des perso, c'est parfois pas si évident ! En tout cas, merci !

Ciçouille : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant !

Irislorely : Contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

Represente 78 : Merci beaucoup, c'est touchant ! Mais j'espère que tu ne te couches pas aussi tard à cause de toutes les fics que tu apprécies, sinon tu passerais des nuits blanches ! En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review très vivante, lol !

Cendiz : Merci beaucoup ! Et Shaolan et Sakura ne se décolleront pas si facilement, lol ! Si ton site est toujours ouvert, et que tu veux mettre ma fic, pas de problème ! J'en serais très flattée ! Faudrait juste que tu me redonnes l'adresse !

Louvegrise : Combien de parties ? J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé, et j'essaye de me modérer : Vais pas en faire cinquante, quand même ! Enfin, comme les parties sont assez longues… (La 3e fait dix-sept pages !) Hélas, je ne saurais te dire de chiffre… C'est vrai que l'époque Edo m'a bien plue. Après avoir lu Inu-Yasha qui se passe à l'époque Sengoku et Appare Jipangu qui se passe à Edo, ben ça m'a contaminée ! Merci encore pour ta review !

Daffy la ouf : Et voila la troisième partie ! En espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs !


	4. Partie 4

Pour toi seulement

Quatrième partie

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive. Allez, courage ! Elle devait le faire ! Elle devait y arriver ! Elle respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, les ouvrit lors de l'expiration, puis avança sa main en tremblant.

Elle était devant Pluie d'Automne, la jument paisible qu'elle avait montée pour aller chez Tokubei. Cette dernière était dans le pré, à la barrière où se trouvait la jeune fille, et regardait celle-ci d'un œil curieux. Cela faisait en effet un bon moment que Sakura se disait qu'elle pouvait caresser un cheval sans avoir peur ! Elle était toujours aussi terrifiée, mais se rabrouait mentalement de ne pas pouvoir approcher un cheval ! Juste le caresser ! Elle devait y arriver !

Sa main atteignit le bout du nez de Pluie d'Automne. Celle-ci ne broncha pas. Heureuse, Sakura fit balader sa main sur la tête de l'animal, qui semblait décontracté face à ses caresses. L'expression surprise et inquiète de Sakura se fit plus douce. La plénitude de la jument la faisait se sentir mieux. Finalement, Pluie d'Automne rabaissa la tête pour brouter, mais resta près de la barrière. Shaolan avait raison : les chevaux recherchaient toujours de la compagnie.

Quant à elle, elle réfléchissait. Elle se sentait bête. Sale. Nulle. Et plein d'autres mots encore. Elle embrassait Shaolan et ne lui donnait pas d'explications satisfaisantes. Et lui ne lui disait rien. Forcément ! Le beau gosse ne craignait rien avec elle ! Il pouvait profiter de ses baisers, il savait qu'elle ne l'empêcherait jamais de tuer Toya. Perdait-elle sa confiance petit à petit ? Sans doute que non, puisqu'il lui avait proposé d'être sa cavalière pour ce bal ! Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se moquer d'elle, il avait paru si sincère…

Sakura soupira, et se résolut à rendre une dernière visite à Kaede et son nouvel enfant. Au moins la vue du bambin lui réchaufferait le cœur.

Elle le regardait depuis un bon moment à le voir gazouiller entre deux gorgées au sein de sa mère. Il était adorable ! Et si minuscule ! Adorable, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ! C'était si beau, un bébé ! Elle ne comprenait toujours pas les mines dégoûtées de Shaolan et Takashi ! C'était bien des hommes !

" Ça ne va pas, Sakura ? demanda Kaede.

" Woé ?

" Tu sembles soucieuse depuis tout à l'heure. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

" Ben… ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

Kaede lui sourit tendrement :

" Je crois comprendre… Tu as du mal avec Shaolan, c'est ça ? L'important dans ce genre de choses, c'est d'être sincère en toute circonstance. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile, Tomoyo en sait quelque chose, mais avec de la bonne volonté, tu peux y arriver !

" Oui, tout ira bien, murmura Sakura. C'est ce que tu veux me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Kaede hocha la tête avec le sourire d'une mère fière de sa fille.

Sakura prit congés, ayant pris soin de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, comme toute fille qui devient gaga lorsqu'elle se trouve devant un bébé ! (Avouons-le, les filles, on a toutes l'air de pauvres cruches, des fois !)

Sakura ressortit, mais restait perplexe. Qu'avait voulu dire Kaede par _Tomoyo en sait quelque chose_ ? Sa gentille Tomoyo avait dû elle aussi passer par ses tourments ? Y passait-elle encore ? Sakura soupira : elle voulait tant savoir. Elle aimait quand Tomoyo lui confiait des anecdotes, son histoire, celle des domestique ou de leurs maîtres, bref, elle aimait quand on lui parlait du domaine, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir accès à ce nouveau monde. Elle avait l'impression d'être vraiment une domestique du domaine Li à connaître les petites histoires sur chacun. Ce n'étaient pas des ragots, juste de l'information ! Sakura adorait quand Tomoyo lui parlait des quatre sœurs Li ; ces jeunes filles étaient si espiègles ? Elle ne s'en était jamais doutée. Il fallait avouer qu'elle les voyait comme leur frère, bref, pas très partantes à faire des bêtises mais à parler aux chevaux. Sakura apprit que chacun des enfants Li avait son domaine et qu'il y excellait !

Shefa voulait prendre la suite de sa mère en tant que diplomate (et elle était bien plus douée que Shaolan !), Falen était une danseuse remarquable, d'une grâce incroyable et d'une aisance extraordinaire. Feimei préférait le chant, et partageait cette passion avec Tomoyo. Tous les enfants Li jouaient d'un instrument (quand on est riche, l'éducation ne néglige rien), mais Feimei était la seule à se donner vraiment dans la musique. Quant à Futie, c'était l'équitation, mais aussi… la nourriture ! Cette petite mangeait comme un ogre, ce qui était étonnant vu que la plus jeune des filles Li semblait être la plus chétive !

Et Shaolan, il fallait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas comprendre que c'était l'élevage de chevaux, son domaine ! Mais Sakura était restée étonnée lorsque Tomoyo lui avait dit que Shaolan pratiquait les arts martiaux et le combat à l'épée depuis tout petit et qu'il y était très doué. Un vrai petit guerrier ! Sakura se demandait si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le seul homme de la famille qu'il avait fait tout ça. C'était ironique (et assez écœurant) de savoir que la seule fois où il aurait dû les protéger, il avait une fièvre monstre !

Sakura alla voir Tomoyo, sa tête répétant inlassablement cette phrase : _Tomoyo en sait quelque chose_… Tomoyo et elle étaient donc semblables niveau amour. Stop ! Quoi, comment, niveau amour ? Ké, niveau amour ! Que dalle ! Shaolan n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il profitait simplement des baisers qu'elle lui offrait, ce goujat ! D'accord, elle n'était pas blanche non plus, elle n'avait qu'à pas l'embrasser ! Mais elle, était-elle amoureuse du jeune homme ? Il l'attirait, c'était vrai, mais cela était-il seulement physique ? Tout à l'heure, il avait donné l'impression de s'ouvrir un peu lorsqu'il avait parlé des cœurs des chevaux. On aurait dit qu'il parlait de lui. Lui accordait-il un peu de sa confiance ?

Sakura trouva Tomoyo en train de transporter des légumes, toute heureuse. Elle allait préparer le grand repas qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. De la viande et du poisson grillés avec des légumes, tout en plein air. Sakura se précipita pour l'aider, Tomoyo ayant eu un excès de zèle à vouloir tout transporter toute seule.

" Merci bien Sakura-chan, la remercia Tomoyo.

" De rien. Tu es folle de transporter tout ça ! Tu vas finir par te casser le dos !

" Je suis plus solide que je n'y parais, tu sais !

" Dis, Tomoyo, dit Sakura d'un ton soudainement plus sombre. Je… J'ai… enfin…

" Ah, le bal ? Oui, je suis au courant, Shaolan m'a dit que je pourrai te faire une jolie robe ! C'est bien que tu aies accepté ! Tu seras ravissante en petite Occidentale !

" Non, ce n'est pas ça… enfin, si un peu, mais…

Elle soupira :

" En fait je ne sais plus où j'en suis, et j'ai l'impression de me plaindre constamment auprès de toi… Je… j'embrasse Shaolan, en me disant que c'est pour protéger mon frère, pourtant en même temps je ne cesse de me dire que ce n'est qu'un monstre ! Et… Shaolan est toujours gentil avec moi, pourtant ! J'ai l'impression d'être si méchante, manipulatrice !

Tomoyo attendit quelques instants avant de parler, posant ses carottes qui attendaient d'être coupées en fines lamelles sur une des bâches

" Tu sais Sakura-chan, Shaolan n'est pas bête et il est encore moins du genre à ne pas savoir ce qu'il doit faire. S'il est si gentil, c'est sans doute parce qu'il se dit que tu arrêteras bientôt. Il veut sa revanche, il veut venger sa famille. Il ne cessera jamais de vouloir tuer ton frère. Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, c'est pour ça qu'il se montre gentil, quelque part. Il sait que tes efforts pour épargner la mort de tes compagnons seront vains, sans doute te laisse-t-il faire pour que tu le comprennes par toi-même. Mais vu que tu es une de nos domestiques, il t'apprécie aussi pour ce que tu es. Ne va pas croire qu'il est aussi calculateur !

" Je vois, murmura doucement Sakura. Ça me rassure, dans un sens. Je me disais qu'il ne faisait que profiter des baisers que je lui offrais sans se soucier de rien.

" Tomoyo leva les yeux au ciel : il devait y avoir une part de vérité dans ces propos, sachant les goûts de Shaolan pour ce qui avait attrait au corps féminin.

" Mais toi, Sakura-chan, reprit Tomoyo, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu sais que Shaolan est déterminé à tuer les tiens, toi-même tu as dit que c'étaient des monstres. Pourquoi continuer à essayer de le séduire ? Ou alors ça ne serait qu'un simple prétexte ? dit-elle un levant un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin.

" Woééééé ! fit Sakura les joues aussi rouges qu'un brasier, la viande pouvant cuire dessus sans problème. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? baragouina-t-elle. N… n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi voudrais-je le séduire ou l'embrasser, d'abord ?

" Tu veux que je te le dise ? sourit la brune.

" Tomoyo… soupira Sakura.

" C'est dur d'être sincère, hein ?

Sakura baissa les yeux, ses joues reprenant une couleur normale.

" Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna-t-elle.

" Tu… es au courant ?

" Pas vraiment, Kaede m'a juste dit qu'il était difficile d'être sincère dans ce genre de truc et que tu en savais quelque chose.

" C'est vrai, dit Tomoyo en s'asseyant sur une pierre, imitée par Sakura.

" Si ça ne te gêne pas de me raconter, fit doucement Sakura en baissant les yeux.

" Au contraire, je suis ravie de voir que tu veux partager des choses avec nous. Tu nous aimes bien, en fin de compte !

" Tu en as douté ? fit Sakura, un peu vexée du manque de confiance qu'on avait en elle.

" Pas du tout. Je suis juste contente que tu le confirmes ! Ce qui te trahit un peu vis-à-vis de Shaolan ! Tu l'aimes _bien_ lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura ne releva pas l'ironie, bien qu'une moue boudeuse s'installa sur son visage rosissant.

" Raconte-moi ton histoire, au lieu de dire des salades !

Tomoyo eut un sourire, puis lui expliqua sa relation amoureuse difficile.

Pendant un long moment la famille Li avait travaillé en relation avec des gens hauts placés dans la hiérarchie japonaise, le domaine Mizuki. Une famille très sympathique par ailleurs. Les deux domaines avaient travaillé ensemble, en parfaite harmonie. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en apprenant que Shaolan avait dragué la quasi-totalité des jeunes domestiques féminines (car il n'y avait pas de fille dans la famille). Etait-elle jalouse ?

Tomoyo expliqua qu'elle avait fini par s'attacher à l'un des domestiques du domaine Mizuki. Pensant qu'elle devait le considérer comme un frère, elle n'y avait pas porté plus d'attention. Mais lorsque les deux familles se séparèrent un moment car Yelan devait remplir son devoir de diplomate, elle avait eu très mal à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Vraiment mal. Une grande blessure morale venait d'affecter la pauvre Tomoyo. Elle avait compris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Une fois, les deux familles s'étaient revues. Tomoyo avait pu revoir ce jeune homme. Et elle avait preuve de sincérité. Elle lui avait avoué. Lui n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait su quoi répondre. Le lendemain, la famille Li était partie.

" Je me souviens encore, dit Tomoyo, de ce matin de brouillard. C'était très tôt, personne n'était levé. On s'en allait, j'étais déjà montée sur mon cheval. Et là, je l'ai vu. Il m'a regardée, essoufflé qu'il était. Il a couru pour nous voir. Il a crié mon prénom. Je lui ai souri, puis j'ai continué ma route. J'ai vu qu'il m'avait souri aussi. A ce moment, on s'est compris. J'étais on ne peut plus heureuse.

" Mais alors Shaolan doit savoir de qui il s'agit, dit Sakura perplexe.

" En fait, sourit Tomoyo, il était trop occupé à se dépatouiller des jeunes filles qu'il avait draguées. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, comme on dit ! Remarque, il est doué pour le baratin, s'il l'utilisait à bon escient, il ferait un bon diplomate !

" Mmhh, fit Sakura, pas très heureuse qu'on lui confirmât que Shaolan n'était qu'un dragueur.

Elle changea de sujet pour revenir à l'amour de Tomoyo.

" Mais… tu ne l'as plus revu depuis ?

" Non, mais ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai été sincère, c'est le plus important. Et lui aussi l'a été… ce qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai pu voir que je comptais pour lui… Que je comptais beaucoup… dit doucement Tomoyo.

" Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

" Pas vraiment, il m'a simplement appelée. Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'il m'aimait aussi…

" Oh… je sais plus quoi dire à part que je trouve ça beau… mais tu n'es pas triste à l'idée de ne pas le voir ? fit Sakura.

" Si, bien sûr, mais je me dis que je le reverrai. Si nous sommes deux à le vouloir, alors on se reverra. Je le sens bien…

" La personne que tu aimes ne peut qu'être heureuse, ma Tomoyo…

" Merci, c'est très gentil.

" Je suis sincère, je t'assure !

" Je le sais. C'est bien pour cela que je te remercie…

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la réserve de légumes afin d'aider les domestiques à les couper. Tomoyo leva les yeux vers le ciel encore clair où apparaissaient déjà quelques étoiles. _Oui, nous nous reverrons, parce que nous en avons envie tous les deux_, pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva et alla aider à son tour. Elles virent alors arriver un Shaolan sifflotant. Il ouvrit un box, et en fit sortir Cheval des Bois. Il l'attrapa par les crins (ça représente la crinière et la queue de manière générale. Les chevaux n'ont pas mal, même si on tire dessus de toutes nos forces). Il se hissa en s'appuyant sur le garrot de l'animal, puis l'enfourcha. Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux : il montait ce cheval sans rien, même pas un mors ou quelque chose qui puisse contrôler les directions de l'équidé. Ce type était dingue !

" Shaolan, nous allons bientôt manger, dit Tomoyo qui ressemblait vraiment à une grande sœur réprimandant son petit frère. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable.

" Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Shaolan. Je fais juste un petit tour dans le pré derrière les écuries, et je reviens. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas finir par terre, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sakura qui le regardait avec une peur énorme. Ce n'est qu'un simple exercice.

Sakura comprit :

" Il sait que tu lui fais confiance, comme ça…

" Dans le mille ! sourit le jeune homme qui semblait avoir vite oublié leur baiser échangé plus tôt. Bon, Tomoyo, t'en fais pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sans que Sakura ne comprît comment, peut-être était-ce de la télépathie, le cheval fit demi-tour, même pas guidé par des rênes ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. (en fait, il s'agit simplement de poids. Le dos du cheval est fragile, et chaque mouvement du cavalier est important. Donc si Shaolan met son poids sur la gauche, le cheval ira à gauche – avec ou sans rênes, c'est le même principe) Shaolan et Cheval des Bois s'éloignèrent donc au pas, doucement.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel : heureusement que les journées s'allongeaient, il ne ferait pas nuit avant deux bonnes heures. Elle eut un froncement de sourcil en regardant les nuages : le lendemain, il n'y aurait pas un beau temps : il allait pleuvoir. Dommage. Bah, au moins profiteraient-ils du repas en plein air ce soir. Elle se leva pour aller voir Shaolan, assez inquiète, étant persuadée qu'il allait finir par terre. Elle se mit donc en marche, puis se mit à courir lorsqu'elle entendit la question subtile de Tomoyo : « Depuis quand tutoies-tu Shaolan ? » à laquelle elle préférait ne pas répondre.

Arrivée au pré, elle fut à moitié rassurée : Shaolan était toujours sur le cheval, mais pour combien de temps ? Il pouvait tomber d'un moment à l'autre ! Mais au bout du compte, Shaolan avait fini de faire galoper son cheval et avait même sauté quelques souches d'arbre sans tomber ! Il vint voir Sakura, qui était agrippée à la barrière.

Flattant son cheval, il fit un grand sourire un brin triomphant à la jeune fille. Il semblait vraiment avoir oublié leur baiser. Sans doute que s'embrasser sans savoir pourquoi puis ne jamais revenir dessus après lui convenait-il ? C'était peu probable. Mais en y repensant, qu'y avait-il à dire ? A part des « je ne sais pas où j'en suis » et des « je suis désolé » ? Pas grand-chose, d'autant plus qu'un silence pesant planerait au-dessus d'eux. Ça ne serait pas vraiment l'idéal.

Shaolan lui proposa de monter avec lui, et se mit à rire en voyant Sakura blanchir.

" Comment fais-tu pour envisager toujours le pire ? s'amusa-t-il. Allez, je te garantis qu'avec Cheval des Bois, tu ne risques rien. Il n'est pas peureux pour un sou !

" Vraiment ?

" Oui ! C'est moi qui l'ai dressé depuis qu'il est petit ! Il est tout ce que tu veux, il est bête, il est méchant, mais il n'est pas peureux !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant flatter son cheval tandis qu'il en parlait comme d'un être humain. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'accepter, à condition de ne pas aller trop vite ! Shaolan fut d'accord, et aida Sakura à monter. Celle-ci avait dû écarter les jambes pour en avoir une de chaque côté de l'animal, et donc, elles n'étaient plus cachées par les pans du kimono ! Sakura était cramoisie, d'autant plus qu'elle était devant Shaolan sur le dos du cheval ! Car, évidemment, les yeux du jeune homme pouvaient être braqués partout, mais il avait fallu qu'il les posât sur les jambes graciles dénudées de la jeune fille ! Quelque part, Sakura en été flattée : il posait sur elle un regard entreprenant, et lui montrait ainsi qu'elle avait du charme ! Sakura en était assez heureuse en un sens ; pour une fille, savoir qu'elle pouvait plaire, ça faisait toujours plaisir !

" Tu as de très jolies jambes, tu sais, dit Shaolan sans la moindre gêne. J'envie celui qui en profitera !

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre, mais leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre à la dernière réplique de Shaolan. Il était vraiment différent lorsqu'il parlait de choses « coquines » que lorsqu'il parlait de chevaux ! Radicalement différent, même ! Mais ô combien mignon dans les deux cas !

" Qui sait ? Peut-être que celui qui en profitera n'est pas loin de moi !

" Peut-être, répondit Shaolan sur le même ton sous-entendu. J'aimerais bien que ce soit moi, par moment…

Sakura rougit, lorsque Shaolan s'exclama :

" Ah, voilà que mon côté pervers ressort ! Oh bon sang, faut que je me calme ! C'est sans doute parce que je ne suis pas allé draguer de filles depuis longtemps ! Ça doit être ça !

Sakura fronça les sourcils : et elle alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Une chèvre ? Puisqu'il savait que Toya l'avait envoyée pour le défendre et qu'il voudrait tuer Toya quand même, pourquoi ne profitait-il pas d'elle ? Pourquoi ne la draguait-il pas alors qu'il était sûr de ressortir vainqueur ? Etait-elle moche ? Manquait-elle de charme à ce point ? Pourtant, il avait posé un regard sur elle assez mélioratif ! Peut-être tout simplement qu'il appréciait ses jambes, mais que elle, elle n'était pas son genre !

" Je ne voulais pas te froisser, dit Shaolan en sentant la mauvaise humeur soudaine de Sakura. Décidément aujourd'hui, je ne fais que te dire des trucs idiots ! (cf partie 3) Je te demande de m'excuser, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

" Et que voulais-tu dire ? demanda Sakura, essayant de ne pas faire exploser sa colère.

" Si je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait en jeu entre toi et moi, je t'aurais sauté dessus depuis bien longtemps, tu sais ! Tu es très mignonne, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es même plus jolie que certaines filles que j'ai rencontrées !

En disant ça, il avait mis ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune Japonaise qui se laissa faire, écoutant la suite.

" Et puis, tu sais que les hommes sont des imbéciles, ils ont parfois des hormones à la place du cerveau… Tu sais que je suis un coureur de jupons, pour moi c'est normal de dire des âneries pareilles ! Et puis d'un côté, dans 90 des cas, si je dis que je ne suis pas allé draguer de filles depuis longtemps, je suis sûr de me récolter une gifle, car la fille croit tout de suite que je parle d'elle en particulier ! Il en existe qui se croient le centre du monde ! Mais toi, tu as réagi différemment : ça t'a énervée que je ne t'inclues pas dans le lot des filles à draguer ? Tu manques donc à ce point de confiance à toi ? Tu ne devrais pas…

Sakura rougit instantanément : Quoi ? Le lot des filles à draguer ? C'était plutôt lui qui se croyait le centre du monde ! Mais il avait cependant raison : elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle.

" Je… je voudrais descendre, dit-elle doucement en regardant parterre.

" D'accord.

Sakura descendit, les yeux toujours baissés, lorsqu'elle entendit Shaolan lui demander :

" Tu vas me faire la tête, maintenant ?

Levant les yeux vers lui, Sakura le vit avec une moue d'enfant attristé. Quand il avait un tel regard, elle ne savait pas résister. Elle soupira :

" Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que…

Elle décida de passer l'éponge, et prenant une moue espiègle, elle dit :

" C'est tout à fait légitime de se recevoir des gifles avec de tels propos !

" Tout à fait d'accord ! Mais je suis un homme, et les hommes ne sont pas très futés ! Toi qui as vécu au milieu d'eux, tu devrais le savoir ! Moi j'ai plutôt vécu parmi les femmes, ce qui implique que je connais touuuuuuuus les mots qui les font rêver ! Mais comme les hommes manquent de tact, je sors parfois malgré moi tout ce qu'elles détestent entendre !

" En effet, tu es bien un homme !

" Eh oui ! dit-il en descendant à son tour du cheval. Mais si les hommes ne sont pas très futés, eux au moins reconnaissent leurs défauts !

" Parce que les femmes, non ?

" Exactement ! Vous êtes toujours en retard, vous vous plaignez pour un oui ou pour un non, vous mettez toujours un temps fou pour choisir la couleur de vos vêtements, vous faîtes une cuisine sans goût pour ne pas grossir, vous…

" Woé ! C'est faux !

" Qu'est-ce que je disais ! sourit Shaolan en mettant son index sur le nez de Sakura. Les femmes ne sont jamais fichues d'être sincères !

" Oh, ça va, on n'est pas toutes comme ça, grommela Sakura.

Shaolan se mit à rire, puis attrapant Cheval des Bois par la crinière, il dit :

" Bon, on y va ? Je commence à avoir faim !

" D'accord ! dit Sakura en le suivant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Shaolan referma le paddock derrière lui, tandis que Sakura le regardait faire avec un air rêveur. Donc elle n'était pas moche ; il la trouvait même jolie. Elle se demandait ce qui lui prenait de vouloir être comme toutes ces filles que Shaolan avait draguées ? Ce n'étaient pourtant que des cruches, d'après Tomoyo ! Pourquoi avait-elle envie que Shaolan la drague ? Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aimerait se laisser draguer par Shaolan Li, LE séducteur de ces dames, elle aurait bien ri ! Elle était devenue idiote ou quoi ?

Shaolan se méprit en voyant Sakura avec un regard absent. Loin de se douter que celle-ci était en train de cogiter sur ses sentiments, il pensa qu'elle avait encore des doutes quant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa sa main sur sa joue, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, puis la fit descendre dans le cou. Il déposa ensuite un long baiser sur la joue de la Japonaise.

" Arrête de faire cette tête, chuchota-t-il. Je t'assure pour la énième fois que tu es très jolie ! Allez, allons manger, ajouta-t-il d'un ton normal en la relâchant, et en reprenant la crinière de Cheval des Bois qui n'avait pas bougé, en équidé bien dressé qu'il était.

Sakura le regarda, puis resta un instant immobile, sa main posée sur la joue qui avait reçu les lèvres du jeune homme, le visage rouge et les yeux perdus dans le vague, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Shaolan, voyant ce tableau du coin de l'œil, eut un sourire. Oui, elle était vraiment très jolie. C'était une certitude. Et cette attitude mignonne ne la rendait que plus adorable.

Sakura, ayant repris ses esprits, le suivit alors. Elle était très heureuse : il l'avait embrassée ! C'était _lui_, et non elle qui avait pris l'initiative ! Même s'il s'était mépris sur la cause du regard vague de la jeune fille, il avait pris lui-même l'initiative de l'embrasser ! Qu'importe que ce fût sur la joue ! Au moins, il l'avait regardée, elle, comme une jolie fille !

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire pendant toute la durée du repas. C'était vraiment convivial ! Ils étaient tous réunis, tous les domestiques du domaine Li, qu'ils fussent garçons d'écuries, cuisiniers, ménagers, couturiers, trésoriers… ainsi que le leader lui-même. Ils étaient tous réunis, la grande famille qu'ils formaient mangeait en plein air, sous un beau ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir en vue de la nuit. Shaolan et Tomoyo se taquinaient parfois, ou plutôt se comportaient comme des gamins, se lançant des petits morceaux de carottes. Parfois ils se loupaient, et ils atterrissaient sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Ils furent rapidement imités par les enfants de trois ans, sous le regard atterré de leurs parents ! Eh oui, Shaolan Li, le riche et grand Chinois, qui avait dix-neuf ans, qui était craint par des assassins comme Toya, se comportait comme un enfant de quatre ans ! Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette réalité !

Sakura et Chiharu se sourirent en voyant Shaolan et Takashi se disputer une bataille de baguettes pour prendre le même morceau de boulette de viande, alors qu'il en restait un bon paquet. Mais tout était prétexte à l'amusement, ce soir-là ! Sakura s'amusa aussi en piquant le radis que Tomoyo avait dans les mains, puis piquant la brochette de Chiharu, pour y poser le radis. Les rires ne cessèrent pas, ce soir-là. Même les plus vieux commencèrent à se prêter au jeu.

La fin du repas étant arrivée, ils commencèrent à tout débarrasser et ranger. Shaolan aussi aidait à la tâche, ce qui surprit Sakura, ainsi que les domestiques provenant de chez Tokubei. Mais après tout, quand on fait partie d'une famille, on partage, non ? Sakura pensait qu'après le repas, ils iraient se coucher, mais il n'en fut rien. La nuit n'étant pas encore tombée, ils installèrent des jeux. Des jeux de go. Sakura s'approcha pour les regarder jouer. Il y avait trois goban, soit trois parties. Elle n'avait jamais cerné le principe du jeu, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de voir une grande concentration sur tous les visages. Enfin, presque tous. Shaolan ne semblait pas tellement dans son jeu. Il affrontait un vieux papy qui lui, semblait maîtriser complètement leur partie. Shaolan mit un pion blanc au centre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais pensant que ça pouvait toujours donner quelque chose.

" Aaaah, mauvaise tactique, mon garçon, sourit le vieux. Il faut toujours savoir ce qu'on va faire, et non mettre les pierres au hasard !

La partie continuait, mais Shaolan réussit à faire quelque chose avec sa pierre mise au milieu. Bon, pas de quoi en être fier, il avait seulement vu ça dans une partie auparavant, et l'avait reproduit. Mais ç'avait été son seul point fort : il s'était fait exterminer par ce petit vieux.

" Quand vous vous concentrez maître, vous êtes capable de grandes choses, dit le vieux avec un sourire tout en rangeant les pierres. Mais lorsque votre esprit est ailleurs, il n'y a pas moyen de vous faire faire quelque chose. Mais quand vous en avez la volonté, vous accomplissez parfois des miracles. Vous vous souvenez de cet étalon si nerveux ? Vous avez eu une telle patience que ça m'a étonné de votre part. Certes, vous êtes patients avec les chevaux, mais avec celui-ci, ça semblait peine perdue. Et vous vous êtes accroché. Vous avez réussi à la maîtriser. Je me souviens de votre visage, à ce moment-là. Vous deviez avoir quinze ou seize ans, et vous rayonniez lorsqu'il vous avait mangé dans la main. Si vous continuez comme cela, vous arriverez à bien des choses…

De nouveau, Toya et sa bande firent l'objet d'une pensée commune. Sakura eut assez peur, mais préféra ne pas gâcher sa fin de soirée à penser à ces abrutis.

" Cela dit, pour le go, il faut aussi se concentrer un minimum et avoir de la tactique, ajouta le vieux d'un ton espiègle.

Les deux adolescents prirent congés, et rejoignirent ceux de leur âge, qui étaient assis sous un arbre près des écuries. Ils commencèrent à jouer à se poser des questions, se donner des gages… Tous les cinq s'amusaient comme des adolescents normaux, ce qui rendait Sakura heureuse : c'était donc ça, avoir des amis : partager des choses, s'amuser, s'écouter… Elle se prêta volontiers au jeu, acceptant les gages les plus saugrenus, tels transporter un baquet d'eau sur la tête sans le reverser avec une carotte dans chaque main, les bras tendus sur les côtés.

Le lendemain, comme l'avait prévu Sakura, il s'était mis à pleuvoir énormément. Celle-ci était avec Tomoyo, assises sur le couloir de bois donnant sur l'extérieur, regardant la pluie tomber. Avec un temps pareil, les activités étaient très réduites, et les deux jeunes filles s'ennuyaient un peu quand elles n'avaient pas les mains occupées.

Sakura distingua alors une silhouette à travers le rideau que formait la pluie. Un voleur ? La silhouette sortait un cheval, et s'approchait un peu d'eux. Shaolan ? Mais que faisait-il sous la pluie ? En simple chemise, en plus ! Chemise qui collait à son torse, révélant une silhouette d'homme musclé et bien proportionné. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir puis de se rabrouer mentalement de penser à ça.

" Shaolan, dit Tomoyo, je connais ton discours « _Un cheval doit être sorti par tous les temps_ » mais sais-tu qu'il n'en est pas de même pour les humains ? Tu vas tomber malade !

" Mais je dois le faire sortir, dit Shaolan, l'eau dégoulinant sur ses cheveux et son visage. Après il est trop nerveux ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je fais d'abord sortir celui-ci, c'est Dragon de Feu (Huolong en Chinois), ajouta-t-il en désignant l'équidé. Tu sais à quel point il est nerveux ! Après je m'occuperai de Oiseau des Nuages, puis de Petit Cœur, puis de…

" Tous, en somme ? le coupa Tomoyo.

" Oui, dit-il ironique, et je sortirai les gosses, les chats, les chiens, et les canards, aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas, reprit-il avec sérieux. Dès que j'ai fini, je rentre !

" Tu rentreras, oui, mais dans quel état ? soupira Tomoyo, fatiguée de voir Shaolan aussi insouciant, tandis que le concerné s'en allait déjà, la pluie tombant toujours aussi fort.

Puis elle se tourna vers Sakura :

" Ça ne te dirait pas d'apprendre la musique, Sakura-chan ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu jouerais divinement bien !

" Bien… Pourquoi pas ? accepta la cadette. On a rien à faire aujourd'hui !

Toutes deux se levèrent pour se rendre dans la « salle de musique », si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Tomoyo fouilla dans les instruments, puis choisit celui qui pouvait le mieux convenir à la jeune fille. Elle opta pour une flûte en bambou à cinq trous en biseau (shakuhachi). Mais avant de commencer, Tomoyo lui donna les notions primordiales, le rythme passant avant tout (enfer et damnation ! j'ai aucun rythme, moi, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! )

Je sais que les partitions existaient en Occident, mais étaient-elles présentes en Orient, je n'en sais rien ! Ils avaient besoin d'écrire les notes, mais je ne crois pas que les partitions étaient les mêmes que les nôtres. C'est à cette époque qu'apparaissent le kôshiki (texte didactique récité et chanté), puis le heikyoku (récit épique débité avec accompagnement de biwa). Mais ceci était réservé aux riches, et au VIe siècle (là où se situe ma fic) arrivent de nouveaux genres musicaux en commençant avec le shamisen (luth à trois cordes) ainsi que le ji-uta et le ko-uta, des chants accompagnés par un seul instrument (comme dans la partie 3). C'était la partie historique ! Je vous laisse reprendre la lecture

Sakura s'essaya donc au shakuhachi. Il en sortait des sons sourds, ce qui concordait bien avec la voix douce de Tomoyo. Sakura faisait surtout à la mémoire pour retenir les mélodies, et faisait en fait au feeling. Mais le résultat n'était pas désastreux, bien au contraire ! D'après Tomoyo, la jeune Japonaise y arrivait et y mettait plus de cœur que Shaolan. Sakura était tellement absorbée par la musique qu'elle en perdit un peu la notion du temps. Mais lorsque son ventre la lui rendit avec un sacré grognement, elle décida d'arrêter un peu. De toute façon, Tomoyo voulait continuer la robe qu'elle avait commencée pour Sakura. Interdiction à cette dernière de voir la robe avant que celle-ci ne fût terminée ! Sakura décida donc d'aller préparer à manger, puis prit des vêtements propres pour Shaolan qui rentrait, complètement trempé.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir très froid, en revanche son nez rouge et sa pâleur indiquaient clairement que se sécher ne serait pas du luxe ! Tandis qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre pour se changer, Sakura se chargeait de lui faire une bonne soupe de nouilles bien chaude pour le réchauffer. Le pauvre en avait bien besoin.

Il mangeait son repas tout en regardant Tomoyo tourner autour de Sakura pour être sûre d'avoir pris les bonnes mesures, tandis qu'il ne faisait qu'entendre des reproches sur son insouciance et inconscience. Il était tellement resté sous la pluie qu'il ne s'apercevait même pas que ses cheveux étaient encore tout ruisselants d'eau et que cette dernière lui trempait sa chemise chinoise blanche qu'il venait de mettre. Aussi s'étonna-t-il lorsque, à peine son repas terminé, Sakura lui mit une serviette sur la tête et lui massait doucement cette dernière, sous les reproches de Tomoyo qui agissait comme une grande sœur se plaignant des actes de son petit frère. Shaolan ne se plaignait pas du tout, de son côté : Sakura avait des mains et des gestes d'une extrême douceur, et il se laissait bichonner.

Sakura, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Shaolan absolument craquant, avec la serviette sur la tête, les mèches de cheveux encore mouillés lui collant sur le visage, et un sourire serein, tel un enfant. Il était vraiment trop kawaii !

" Atchoum !

" ¬¬… Qu'est-ce que je disais ! dit Tomoyo en levant un sourcil. Shaolan, tu es désespérant ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu !

" Bah, ça passera, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis il se tourna vers Sakura :

" Tu veux que je t'apprenne à lire ? demanda-t-il. Et à écrire aussi, tant qu'à faire ! Au moins, ça occupera !

Sakura accepta avec joie, heureuse d'apprendre. Lorsque Shaolan avait reçu la lettre de Kimihiro, elle s'était penchée par-dessus son épaule, mais n'avait rien compris, puisqu'elle ne savait pas lire. Heureusement que Tomoyo lui avait tout expliqué ensuite ! La musique, ensuite la calligraphie et la lecture… elle allait passer maître en art, s'amusa-t-elle à penser.

Tomoyo, assise dans un coin à coudre des petits détails qui orneraient les manches, regardait avec un œil attendri le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux : tous deux allongés sur le ventre, sur le tatami, et s'aidant des coudes pour lever le torse, Sakura et Shaolan regardaient un papier de riz sur lequel étaient tracés quelques idéogrammes. Shaolan avait sa serviette à moitié sur la tête et à moitié sur l'épaule, une main soutenait sa tête, et l'autre indiquait des choses sur le papier. Sakura, elle, était appuyée sur ses coudes et regardait et écoutait attentivement ce que lui indiquait Shaolan. Tomoyo les trouvaient vraiment adorables. Une grande complicité semblait naître entre eux. L'amour ? Peut-être. Après tout, Sakura ne restait pas indifférente lorsqu'elle était en présence du jeune homme, et quant au jeune homme en question… c'était plus compliqué. S'intéressait-il à « Sakura la jolie domestique », ou bien à Sakura tout court ? Fermé comme une huître malgré la complicité qui l'unissait à Tomoyo depuis l'enfance, Shaolan resterait un mystère pour la jeune fille aux yeux mauves.

Tomoyo leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à son amant. Ah, s'il était là ! Lui aussi était un as pour sonder les cœurs, ils faisaient vraiment la paire, tous les deux ! Tomoyo se laissa aller un moment à la nostalgie. Elle voulait tant le revoir ! Il lui manquait énormément. Allez, du courage ! Elle allait le revoir bientôt, elle en était certaine ! Quelque chose allait se produire qui les réunirait. Une chose… mais oui !

" Shaolan, dit alors Tomoyo, pour la fête du Bouvier et de la Tisserande (Véga et Altaïr), il y en a une à Edo. On ira, dis ?

" Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Shaolan en haussant les épaules. Qui sait, peut-être ton amoureux nous fera-t-il l'honneur d'apparaître. Cette fête ne plait-elle pas en particulier à ce genre d'oiseaux ?

" Même s'il venait, tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas, dit Tomoyo en reprenant sa couture. Tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit !

" Gnagnagna ! fit Shaolan, tel le pré-adulte qu'il était, vexé de ne pas pouvoir répondre. Eh, mais t'es douée, dis donc, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sakura qui venait de tracer ses premiers hiragana et idéogrammes. Viens voir, Tomoyo !

La jeune fille vint voir l'œuvre de son amie, qui s'était mise à genoux pour écrire. Le tracé était bien, on ne sentait aucun tremblement. Comme si la jeune fille avait écrit toute sa vie. (quelqu'un ayant une belle écriture est bien vu, c'est différent des pays occidentaux. La belle calligraphie est appréciée en Chine et au Japon. Encore heureux que j'ai choisi l'époque Edo, parce que dans le Japon vraiment ancien, il y avait une écriture réservée aux hommes, et une autre réservée aux femmes. Le merdier, quoi !)

" Waw, Sakura-chan, tu es vraiment douée ! C'est vraiment très bien tracé ! Décidément, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner : tu retiens déjà les mélodies que tu dois jouer, tu assimiles vraiment vite la lecture, et maintenant je vois que tu écris comme une déesse ! C'est incroyable !

" Woé… Il ne faut pas exagérer, bredouilla Sakura, reposant son pinceau. Je ne suis pas si douée que ça, c'est de la chance, c'est tout !

" Recommence, pour voir ! dit Tomoyo.

Gênée, Sakura s'exécuta, et retraça ce qu'elle venait juste de faire. Elle vit alors Tomoyo et Shaolan échanger un coup d'œil.

" Eh bien, tu as le poignet souple ! commenta Tomoyo. C'est quelque chose de très bien en calligraphie. C'est vraiment très bien. Mieux que Shaolan qui s'en contrefiche à chaque fois qu'il doit écrire !

" Oh ça va, hein ! On n'est pas tous des femmes d'intérieur qui n'ont que ça à faire ! répliqua le concerné, assez vexé. Si je préfère m'occuper des chevaux que des pinceaux, c'est mon problème !

" Calme-toi Shaolan, dit Tomoyo, je disais ça comme ça…

" Mouais… tu parles… Atchoum !

Tomoyo sourit en voyant Sakura se précipiter vers lui avec un mouchoir.

§

" Shaolaaaaaaaaaan ? appela Tomoyo. Viens voir !

Shaolan suivit Tomoyo jusque dans sa chambre. Cela faisait trois jours depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à enseigner l'art de la musique et de la calligraphie à Sakura. Tomoyo venait enfin de terminer la robe, et elle voulait absolument la montrer à Shaolan, car lui, il n'hésitait jamais à la casser !

Shaolan observa la robe avec un œil étonné : Tomoyo s'était vraiment surpassée. Le tissu de la robe semblait jaune foncé, mais se dégradait vers le violet vers le bas des manches et de la robe. Elle remontait jusqu'au cou. Des motifs verts larges formés de boucles partaient du col et se divisaient en deux, passant au-dessus de la poitrine jusqu'aux dessous de bras, et il en était de même pour la taille. Il semblait y avoir un axe de symétrie qui passait par le nombril, mettant ces motifs semblables en tout point. (Pour plus de compréhension, allez sur http/ . c'est un dessin d'Amaterasu, déesse japonaise, qui porte le robe que je viens d'essayer de décrire. Prenez le temps d'y aller, c'est direct, et en plus c'est vraiment très beau !)

" Mais… fit Shaolan, reconnaissant la robe. C'est… celle de Amaterasu ! Une déesse japonaise, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, essayant de se souvenir de ses cours d'histoire du Japon. Je l'ai vue en peinture !

" Exact, sourit Tomoyo. Déesse du soleil. Amaterasu-O-Mi-Mami, Auguste Personne qui Rend le Soleil Radieux. Je suis sûre que cette robe ira à ravir à Sakura !

" Je le pense aussi, sourit Shaolan.

Oui, Sakura serait resplendissante dans cette robe.

" Au départ je pensais faire une robe occidentale, mais j'ai finalement opté pour celle-ci. Et toi, que mettras-tu ? demanda Tomoyo.

" Ben, chemise et pantalon, dit Shaolan en haussant les épaules. Pour les hommes au moins, c'est simple ! On n'a pas à se casser la tête !

" Occidental ou chinois ?

" Chinois. Il faut quand même que j'honore un peu mon pays !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, un domestique arriva à la rencontre de Shaolan, l'informant que son professeur d'arts martiaux venait lui rendre une petite visite. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par le sourire. Shaolan se précipita dehors, et retrouva Sakura, qui accueillait les nouveaux arrivants avec Takashi et Chiharu. Le professeur était un homme qui semblait avoir trente ans, mais qui en avait en fait dix de plus. Il avait le corps sculpté par les arts martiaux. Il était toujours accompagné d'une jeune fille brune, dont les épais cheveux s'arrêtaient au niveau du menton. Elle ressemblait à Tomoyo par ses yeux mauves, son calme et son maintien.

Shaolan arriva vers son professeur, et ce dernier le salua avec un grand sourire.

" Yoshiyuki Terada ! s'exclama Shaolan. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

" Shaolan Li ! Mon brillant élève ! Pendant un bon moment, je n'osais pas vous rendre visite, j'avais peur de me retrouver face à un zombie !

" C'est ce qui serait arrivé si vous étiez venu peu après l'incident, confirma Shaolan. Lika ! Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir saluée plus tôt ! Toujours aussi mignonne !

Léger rosissement sur les joues de la jeune fille seulement. Shaolan ne cherchait plus à lui plaire. Quand une jeune fille ne rougissait pas d'un coup dès la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, Shaolan pouvait conclure que la fille en question avait déjà quelqu'un. C'était le cas pour Lika. Elle était toujours gênée quand on la complimentait en public et donc rosissait un peu, mais lorsque Shaolan lui adressait des regards, elle souriait poliment. Shaolan n'avait donc pas essayé de la séduire.

" Je ne sais si je dois vous présenter mes condoléances, dit M.Terada, un peu gêné. Remarquez, vous allez en recevoir de tout le monde, en tout cas de toutes les grandes familles d'Edo.

" Laissez, maintenant je vais mieux. Mais c'est gentil de vous en être préoccupé, sourit Shaolan.

" Et si nous allions vérifier que vous n'avez perdu la main ? proposa Yoshiyuki.

" Je suis toujours partant ! accepta Shaolan. Allez dans le dojo, j'arrive tout de suite !

Il partit pour se changer, M.Terada alla dans le dojo, laissant un dernier regard amoureux à Lika. Ils se firent tous deux un signe de tête. Puis Lika resta avec ceux de son âge. Elle fut présentée à Sakura, Takashi et Chiharu. Ils sympathisèrent tous de suite, découvrant que Lika était une fille d'une grande douceur et d'une maturité incroyable.

" D'ailleurs, Tomoyo-chan, nous sommes venus aussi pour autre chose, déclara Lika, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues se teintant de rose. Nous… sommes venus vous annoncer, à Maître Li ainsi qu'à toi et tes comparses… que… Yoshiyuki et moi… allons nous marier !

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, de même que Takashi et Chiharu. Se marier ? Avec CE Yoshiyuki ? Mais il avait l'âge d'être son père ! Mais après tout, l'amour ne se commandait pas. S'ils étaient amoureux, c'était ce qui comptait. Tout le monde présenta ses félicitations à la jeune fille.

" Mais pourquoi si tôt ? demanda Tomoyo. Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu es enceinte ?

" Mais pas du tout ! se mit à rire Lika. Je suis même encore vierge. Pour moi, c'est très important de n'avoir des rapports que lorsqu'on est mariés. Ça me semble plus loyal. C'est juste qu'on s'aime depuis si longtemps… que maintenant que j'ai seize ans, et que je peux enfin être considérée comme une vraie femme, je veux vraiment vivre cette vie ! Je suis si heureuse, Tomoyo !

" En tout cas, vu ton amour sincère, tu mérites de l'être, sourit Sakura. C'est vrai que l'amour embellit, tu es radieuse !

" Merci, Sakura-chan, dit Lika. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un dans ton cœur, toi, pour parler et rayonner ainsi ?

" Woé ? fit Sakura en rougissant. Mais… mais que vas-tu chercher ? bégaya-t-elle.

Lika regarda les autres : Chiharu, Takashi et Tomoyo semblaient tous d'accord, puisqu'ils fixaient l'endroit où Yoshiyuki et Shaolan s'entraînaient.

" C'est donc notre Maître Li ? sourit Lika. Fais attention, il n'est pas à prendre avec des baguettes, des fois !

" Woé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en placer une, moi ! dit Sakura, cramoisie.

Un sourire entendu fit le tour des personnes : ils s'arrêtaient, mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils finirent par parler du mariage de Lika.

Deux heures plus tard, les fiancés rentrèrent chez eux.

§

Shaolan avait la tête appuyée contre la poutre en bois du dojo. Il était toujours en costume de karaté, et répétait la nouvelle dans sa tête. Yoshiyuki Terada et Lika Sasaki, se marier ? Ces derniers venaient de partir, et Shaolan avait été abasourdi par la nouvelle. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour eux, mais quelque part, il était triste. L'annonce de cette nouvelle lui rappelait Shefa et Kimihiro. Si ces derniers étaient encore en vie, leur mariage aurait été bientôt.

Shaolan soupira : il avait encore besoin de se défouler dans les arts martiaux. A présent, il avait la haine en lui. Il aurait pu avoir le bonheur de voir sa sœur heureuse au bras de son nouvel époux, ses sœurs, sa mère et lui, priant pour le bonheur, tout irait pour le mieux. Mais il avait fallu qu'une bande d'assassins, de simples brigands, détruisissent tout cela ! Un seul homme avait fait changer la personnalité de beaucoup. _Toya… je te tuerai !_ se promit mentalement le jeune homme en serrant son poing très fort.

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur du dojo, et prit son épée. Il commença à s'exercer avec pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis se laissa aller ensuite à frapper un énorme sac très lourd suspendu au plafond (l'ancêtre du punching-ball, quoi). Il déchargeait toute sa haine, toute sa rancœur contre ce type maudit, il frappait à s'en briser les poings. Il imaginait ce Toya à la place de ce gros sac, et il redoublait la puissance de ses coups. Il continuait de frapper, tout simplement. Il ne s'aperçut même pas, lui qui était pourtant vif, que la sœur de Toya l'observait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Sakura comprenait. Elle avait vite perçu à quoi pensait Shaolan en voyant sa mine grave, cette haine et cette rancœur dans ses yeux d'ambre. Elle le voyait, trempé de sueur, frapper de toutes ses forces contre cet énorme sac, prêt à se faire mal. Il souffrait.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Shaolan avait souvent l'air de bonne humeur, toujours gentil, mais au fond, pensait-il toujours à Toya ? Passait-il ses journées et ses nuits à revivre la mort de sa famille et ruminer un plan de vengeance ? Sakura se mit à prier très fort pour que ce ne fût pas le cas. Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas le voir malheureux ! Elle voulait qu'il sourisse, mais pour de vrai ! Qu'il ne pensât plus à Toya !

Elle le vit s'arrêter, puis prendre quelque chose, et sortir de dojo. Tout ça sans se rendre compte de sa présence ! Elle le suivit alors, et après l'avoir perdu de vue, elle le trouva vers les prés. Dans un qui était vide, elle le vit… tirer à l'arc. La cible était contre la clôture, à l'intérieur du pré. Shaolan était en face, à la clôture opposée, et tirait. Et il tirait bien. Très bien, même. Avec une infinie précision, et une rapidité toute aussi grande. Sakura resta estomaquée. Puis, la conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même ; Shaolan faisait tout son possible pour maîtriser toutes sortes d'armes et de combat dans un seul but : venger les siens. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne laisserait Toya s'en tirer.

Sakura se répétait cette phrase : « Shaolan ne cessera jamais de vouloir tuer ton frère ». Elle se l'était répétée un bon nombre de fois depuis qu'elle travaillait au domaine Li, mais jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'impact que cette fois-ci, et Sakura comprit pourquoi. Shaolan passant son temps à dresser ses chevaux, Sakura n'avait pas vu le danger. Elle pensait même qu'il avait abandonné son idée de vengeance. Il voulait venger les siens, certes, mais pourtant il ne faisait rien d'autre que monter à cheval ! Et là, elle comprenait : Shaolan maîtrisait déjà tout : le combat à mains nues, l'épée, le tir à l'arc… il savait déjà tout manier avec habileté ! Voilà pourquoi il n'avait nul besoin de progresser : il était déjà très fort. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le déclic ; le moment qui annoncerait le début de la vengeance ; le début d'une libération pour tout le monde, même si faire des morts supplémentaires ne servait à rien.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la clôture qui la séparait du jeune homme. Elle s'accouda. Shaolan arrêta alors de tirer et se retourna, son regard directement attiré par celui de jade de la jeune fille. Immédiatement, il se sentit apaisé. Juste la vue de cette jeune fille qui lui faisait un sourire timide, les joues roses, le détendait instantanément. Quelle ironie, de savoir que la fille qui lui réchauffait le cœur en cet instant était la sœur de l'assassin de sa famille !

Sakura escalada alors la barrière pour s'asseoir dessus. Shaolan ne pensa même pas à regarder ses jambes. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Il sentit alors deux petites mains passer dans ses cheveux, puis il se retrouva la tête dans la poitrine de Sakura, les bras de celle-ci enroulés autour du cou du leader. Elle le serrait contre elle comme un enfant, sa tête posée sur celle touffue du beau jeune homme. Ce dernier se laissait faire. Même s'il avait encore Tomoyo, il se sentait perdu sans ses sœurs et sa mère qui avaient toujours été là pour le conseiller, l'écouter, l'aider quand ça n'allait pas… Mais là, c'était différent… Oui, elle essayait de le réconforter, mais il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'avec ses sœurs. Pour cause, il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme une sœur. Mais il se sentait aussi serein que si toutes ses sœurs et sa mère réunies le réconfortaient. Comme quoi exactement voyait-il Sakura ? Il commençait à se le demander, mais ne trouvait pas de réponse.

" Ce n'est pas en tuant des gens qu'elles reviendront, murmura Sakura.

" Mais tant que Toya restera en liberté, sans avoir été puni, leur âme ne sera pas en paix… et la mienne non plus, souffla Shaolan en réponse en se blottissant davantage contre elle.

§

C'était le moment du départ. Ils allaient dans un autre domaine pour faire cette fête accueillant les Occidentaux. Comme ils n'avaient plus de carrosse, ils iraient d'abord à cheval jusqu'à Edo, se changeraient là-bas et y prendraient un carrosse, puis arriveraient au domaine qui était un peu plus en montagne. Là-bas, ils passeraient cette soirée. Mais au lieu de tout de suite retourner au domaine Li, le leader préférait faire un tour dans une source d'eau chaude naturelle qui n'était pas très loin du domaine Kokunji, là où avait lieu la soirée.

Tomoyo rassemblait les affaires de Sakura, tandis que celle-ci protestait qu'elle pouvait le faire toute seule. La jeune chanteuse les accompagnerait jusqu'à Edo.

Shaolan arriva avec deux chevaux : Oiseau des Nuages, évidemment, et Fleur des Montagnes (Shanhua en Chinois), une jument aussi douce que Pluie d'Automne. Sakura était rassurée d'être avec une jument douce, et se détendit pendant le voyage. Entre Tomoyo et Shaolan, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Arrivés à Edo, Sakura constata que Tomoyo les quitta bien vite. En effet, à peine arrivés à une auberge, Tomoyo avait pris congés et était repartie sur son cheval. Mais oui ! Elle allait voir son amoureux ! C'était une très bonne occasion ! Shaolan occupé, elle pouvait avoir tout son temps d'aller roucouler sans que son frère ne se mêlât de ses affaires ! Tomoyo était sacrément futée !

Ils avaient une heure avant que le carrosse ne fût prêt. Shaolan fut accosté par des gens qu'il connaissait, tandis que Sakura décida d'aller faire un tour dans la ville. Elle marcha un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'après une dernière maison, elle se trouvait devant le chemin qui menait à la forêt. Elle frissonna. Et elle eut raison d'avoir cette mauvaise appréhension, car une silhouette se dressa devant elle, et lui glaça le sang. Kazuhiko.

" Sakura ? s'étonna ce dernier. Et ben, pour une surprise !

" K… Ka… Kaka… Kazuhiko ? dit Sakura en reculant.

" Oui, c'est bien moi, dit-il en prenant un sourire serein. Sakura, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir !

" Pardon ? s'exclama Sakura, à moitié incrédule et à moitié en colère.

" Oui, on t'a amené chez ce Li, mais là, je te retrouve enfin ! Ma Sakura, ma belle petite fleur !

" Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Sakura en reculant encore.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakura, je te fais peur ? demanda-t-il. Pourtant c'est moi, Kazuhiko… Celui que tu aimes… Et qui t'aime aussi…

" Tais-toi ! cria Sakura en voyant que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, mais tu as perdu la tête !

Elle mentait à moitié : elle le prenait pour un fou, c'était vrai, mais avant, elle était amoureuse de lui, même si elle ne lui avait dit ! Il l'avait sans doute remarqué quand elle était encore avec la bande de vagabond. Il fallait avouer que c'était assez évident.

" Sakura… tu as un très joli kimono… tu peux nous être reconnaissante. Nous t'avons offert le luxe, d'une certaine manière. Mais je suis sûr que ton cœur m'est fidèle quand même, chaque fois que tu touches ce Chinois… Viens, Sakura ! Nous nous retrouvons enfin !

" La ferme ! Tu n'es qu'un beau salaud ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Toya ! Je te hais ! Assassin ! Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai jamais pensé à toi, pas une seule fois ! se mit à crier la jeune fille, qui à force de reculer, se retrouva contre le mur d'une maison. Si jamais je devais partager la couche de Shaolan, sache que tu serais la dernière personne à laquelle je penserai ! Espèce de sale monstre ! Si je suis là-bas, ce n'est pas pour draguer « ce Chinois » comme tu le dis, c'est parce que je veux vous oublier ! Ma place est là-bas, et je ne retournerai jamais parmi vous ! Je suis heureuse là-bas, et Shaolan me traite avec cent fois plus de respect que vous tous réunis ! Alors restez dans la forêt, et crevez de trouille !

" Shaolan ? répéta Kazuhiko. Mais vous semblez très liés, dis-moi, dit le jeune homme, faisant un sourire sarcastique à Sakura. Ainsi, tu n'as même pas couché avec lui ? Sans doute parce que tu m'es fidèle malgré tout ce que tu dis…

" Dans tes rêves, oui !

" Tu ne penses rien de ce que tu dis… Si tu avais vraiment voulu notre mort, ton cher amant serait déjà venu nous trouver…

Sakura devint rouge au terme de « cher amant », ce qui hélas, n'échappa pas à Kazuhiko, qui soudain, s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, et lui agrippa le cou pour qu'elle levât les yeux vers lui. Il semblait soudainement furieux.

" Je vois que nous avons obtenu l'effet inverse de ce que nous avions escompté, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. C'est lui qui a finalement eu raison de toi. Alors comme ça, notre petite Sakura a un penchant pour les Chinois ? Toya aura vraiment honte de toi lorsqu'il apprendra ça !

Il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura. Il entra sa langue avec la même délicatesse dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Sakura eut un sentiment de répulsion. Ce baiser, elle en avait rêvé depuis toujours, et quand elle le recevait enfin, elle n'était plus amoureuse de celui qui le lui donnait. Au moins, Shaolan, lui, s'y était pris avec douceur ! Elle fut soulagée lorsque Kazuhiko se retira, bien qu'il laissa toujours sa main fermement agrippée à son cou.

" Me délaisser moi, pour un Chinois ! Sakura, la pitoyable vagabonde prostituée, amoureuse de son maître, riche diplomate ! Quel beau tableau ! La nuit, tu dois rêver qu'il te possède, n'est-ce pas ? Une vraie prostituée, quoi !

" Il n'y a que toi pour penser que je suis une prostituée, répliqua Sakura. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui donne son corps pour sauver la mise de pauvres assassins pétochards qui n'ont peur que d'un seul homme. Car lui, c'est un homme, un vrai ! Pas comme vous !

Kazuhiko serra sa poigne d'un coup avant de la relâcher.

" Mais d'après ce que tu viens de me raconter, tu n'as pas partagé son plumard ! Donc, mademoiselle est toujours vierge ! Si ton cher amant est un homme, un vrai, comme tu le dis si bien, il ne sera pas très délicat avec toi !

Il la plaqua alors contre le mur, passa sa main sous les pans du kimono, et lui caressa la jambe, remontant jusqu'au fesses, la soulevant un peu.

" Si tu veux, je vais lui préparer le terrain, à ton Chinois de merde ! décréta-t-il.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, ce qui fit sourire Kazuhiko. Celui-ci était loin de se douter que la jeune fille lui réservait un cou de genou monumental dans les « bourses », mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce rêve. Kazuhiko, lui, pensait que Sakura avait beau avoir du caractère, en tant que femme, elle ne pouvait rien face à la force d'un homme. Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'une fine lame se posa sur la gorge du jeune prétentieux.

Aucun son ne sortit d'aucune bouche. Shaolan et Kazuhiko se regardaient dans les yeux, Sakura se libéra de l'emprise de son ancien compagnon. Shaolan gardait toujours son épée sous la gorge de Kazuhiko. Il était calme. Trop calme. Dangereusement calme. Allait-il tuer Kazuhiko soudainement ? Non, il n'en avait pas l'air. Il avait le visage dur et fermé, mais ses yeux d'ambre flamboyaient clairement.

" Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? demanda Kazuhiko d'un ton de défi. Oh, peut-être attends-tu simplement la police ?

" Tu rigoles, fit Shaolan avec un sourire arrogant. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser à la police ? Tu me prends pour un minable. Un des tiens, en somme ! Quant à te tuer… ne t'en fais pas, tu vas y passer ! Mais pas maintenant. Ça ne serait vraiment pas amusant pour moi… Je préfère m'occuper de ton cas en même temps que celui de tes compagnons… Te souviens-tu de ce que je vous ai dit, lors de notre charmante première rencontre ?

La phrase revint immédiatement dans l'esprit des trois personnes présentes. « _Je vous tuerai tous. Pas un n'en réchappera, je vous tuerai un à un… jusqu'au dernier…_ »

" Apparemment oui, tu t'en souviens, sourit Shaolan. Et ça semble bien te foutre la trouille. Tu es bien moins arrogant, cette fois-ci… Comme tu vois et comme tu sembles le regretter, ma fièvre ne pas m'a emporté. C'est dommage pour toi, hein ?

Il retira son épée de sous la gorge de Kazuhiko, et la rangea dans son fourreau.

" Cependant, tu viens encore de t'enliser, dit-il. Tu as osé porter la main sur une domestique de _mon_ domaine, petit. Je réponds toujours de leurs actes.

Ni une ni deux, Shaolan décocha un magnifique crochet du droit sur la face de Kazuhiko (ça fait longtemps qu'il l'attendait, celui-là !). Ce dernier tomba à terre, surpris par la puissance de frappe.

" Maintenant, déguerpis. Et dis bien à Toya qu'il profite de ses derniers jours ! Il n'en a plus pour si longtemps à vivre… ajouta Shaolan d'un ton de glace.

Il n'attendit pas de voir Kazuhiko partir qu'il prit Sakura en lui passant un bras derrière le dos pour l'aider à marcher, et entama la marche de retour vers l'auberge. Après être revenus en pleine rue, c'est-à-dire entourés de monde et passer devant toutes sortes d'échoppes, Shaolan demanda à Sakura si elle n'avait rien, et celle-ci répondait par que tout allait très bien. Elle était habituée aux colères des hommes de Toya, et elle savait réagir en conséquence. Cependant, elle préféra ne pas dire à Shaolan qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'empêcher Kazuhiko de se reproduire pendant un certain temps avec un coup de genou bien placé. Quoi que voir la tête que ferait Shaolan serait amusant à voir ! C'était drôle ! Elle manquait de se faire agresser, et elle pensait juste à la tête que ferait son maître si on lui parlait de castration humaine ! Elle n'était vraiment pas bien, ou quoi ?

" Mais… Comment as-tu fait pour arriver si vite ? demanda Sakura. Ou plutôt quand es-tu arrivé ?

" En fait, quand je me suis fait accoster, ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, expliqua Shaolan. Cet homme qui m'a parlé, c'était en fait l'oncle d'une ancienne conquête qui était justement avec lui, avoua-t-il, un peu gêné. Et comme je ne l'ai pas quittée avec une grande délicatesse, ben je pense qu'elle m'aurait arraché les yeux si elle m'avait vu, alors j'ai trouvé une excuse pour me sauver ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule en ville, tu aurais pu te perdre. Donc à peine sorti, je t'ai aperçue et je t'ai suivie.

" D… Donc, tu as… tout entendu… ?

" En partie, oui, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Et puis, j'essayais surtout de me contrôler, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le tuer !

" Je comprends tout à fait ! dit Sakura, heureuse qu'il n'eût pas porté attention à ce qu'avait dit Kazuhiko (ç'aurait été super gênant !). Mais heureusement que tu es intervenu à la fin !

" Tu n'avais pas l'air si effrayée que ça, quand même…

" Oh, c'est parce que je sais comment le calmer. Un bon coup là où il f…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas finir sa phrase._ Bravo, Sakura ! Très malin, de dire que tu distribues des coups dans la « fierté » des gars ! Très féminin, et surtout très poétique ! _se rabroua-t-elle mentalement d'un ton ironique.

Mais elle vit du coin de l'œil un Shaolan qui avait le poing devant la bouche, et riait silencieusement, ses yeux fermés tel un enfant qui essaye de rire discrètement sans que sa mère le vît. Le regard de Sakura s'adoucit. Au moins le faisait-elle rire, c'était déjà ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon !

Ils allèrent se changer dans l'auberge. Derrière son paravent, Sakura resta époustouflée devant la beauté de la robe, qui en plus était en faite dans un tissu de qualité. Woé ! On aurait dit la robe d'une divinité. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Lorsqu'elle revint voir Shaolan, un peu gênée d'être accoutrée ainsi, elle le trouva en train d'attacher Fleur des Montagnes et Oiseau des Nuages derrière le carrosse. Il était habillé d'un pantalon chinois large, avec les chaussures (style ballerines) noires assorties. Il avait une chemise chinoise blanche qui semblait elle aussi assez large. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut la jeune fille dans sa grande robe. Ben mince ! Une vraie déesse, comme l'avait prédit Tomoyo ! Elle était tellement mignonne avec sa frimousse timide, et ses longs cheveux roux foncé qui tombaient dans son dos avec souplesse. Elle était à croquer, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mis de maquillage ! Il était sûr qu'une Sakura avec un visage étouffé de poudre blanche ne serait pas si ravissante. Le naturel, c'était décidément ce qui allait le mieux aux femmes (merci Shaolan ! ).

Ils se mirent en route, Sakura et Shaolan étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le carrosse. Tous deux étaient silencieux. Ils repensaient à l'altercation avec Kazuhiko. Et à un moment précis. Essayant de se distraire, Shaolan regarda Sakura. Elle avait une mine boudeuse, en colère, et ne cessait de bouger ses lèvres dans tous les sens.

" Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Shaolan.

" Il m'a embrassé, dit Sakura pour toute réponse, son visage semblant plus en colère. Ça me dégoûte ! Sale type !

Shaolan eut un sourire. Lui aussi n'avait fait que penser à ce baiser qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Sakura, parce qu'après tout, ça ne le concernait pas. Il se leva un peu, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura, tout doucement. Celle-ci resta surprise un instant, puis ferma les yeux. Après quelques instants, Shaolan se retira, tandis que la jeune fille ouvrit doucement ses paupières.

" Ça va mieux, maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Sakura resta sans voix au début, toute rouge, puis fit un grand hochement de tête avec un grand sourire et les yeux fermés (style manga, quoi).

" Oui ! Merci !

Shaolan cacha sa surprise. Elle était dégoûtée qu'un de ses anciens compagnons l'embrassât, mais elle était contente que lui le fît alors qu'il était coureur de jupons, étranger, et mystérieux ? Sakura était bizarre, ou alors elle… ? Cela expliquerait les baisers volés et ses arguments peu ordonnés et peu convaincants. Shaolan secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, bien sûr que non ! Sakura lui était juste reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait, c'était tout. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver des sentiments vis-à-vis d'un maître aussi bizarre que lui (car il était bizarre, il le savait) (Shaolan n'est pas en train de désespérer de se dire que Sakura ne l'aime pas, il se demande juste si la jeune fille n'aurait pas des sentiments pour lui.) Mais bon, Sakura était une fille, et une fille qui n'est pas étrange, ça n'est pas une fille ! Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'une fille comme les autres… Bah, il verrait bien, il fallait laisser faire le temps… Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, conclut-il finalement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au domaine Kokunji. Shaolan et Sakura descendirent, la deuxième personne était assez nerveuse. Qu'allaient penser les gens en la voyant ? Ou en parlant avec elle ? Elle avait les mains moites et elle tremblait. Mauvais signe. Shaolan lui attrapa la main, et lui murmura que tout allait très bien se passer, et qu'elle allait rester avec lui.

Sakura resta époustouflée une fois entrée dans la demeure.Il y avait beaucoup de gens différents ! C'était donc ça, des Occidentaux ? Ça alors ! Certains avaient les cheveux jaunes ! (Désolée pour les blonds !). Ils étaient tous comme ça, là-bas ? Oh ! Une femme avec des cheveux roux clairs ! Et un monsieur avec une tenue très bizarre ! (Ma fic se situe dans l'ère Edo, plus précisément vers les XVe et XVIe siècle, au moment de la conquête des nouveaux mondes. Vous voyez à peu près quelle était la mode occidentale à cette époque ? Si non, je vous conseille de lire Appare Jipangu de Yuu Watase, qui se passe dans l'ère Edo, et où l'on voit des Occidentaux, ainsi que leurs tenues). Ahah ! Ce monsieur avait un grand chapeau avec des grosses plumes ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de grands yeux ! On dirait des hiboux !

Tenant toujours la main de Shaolan, elle suivit ce dernier qui allait voir ses hôtes pour les saluer. Ils présentèrent immédiatement leurs condoléances à Shaolan, puis se présentèrent à Sakura. Très vite, la maîtresse de maison complimenta Sakura sur sa robe. La jeune fille, elle, était à présent très détendue. Elle s'amusait de tous ces personnages si différents, et si étranges pour elle !

Un homme blond au teint très pâle d'environ quarante ans accosta Shaolan, et se mit à parler une langue que Sakura ne comprenait pas. Vraiment bizarre, cette langue ! Ils prononçaient des choses vraiment étranges, avec un accent on ne peut plus bizarre !

" Master Li, where is your mother ? I don't find her anywhere.

" Because she's not here, sir, répondit Shaolan. She's died… half past a month ago… (je ne suis pas sûre que ça se dise comme ça !)

L'Anglais lui présenta immédiatement ses condoléances, Sakura entendait des « Oh, I'm sorry ! » d'une voix haut perché. Elle aurait voulu parler avec Shaolan pour ne pas se sentir trop seule, mais elle fut accostée par une grande belle femme d'environ trente ans. Cette dernière avait une chevelure impressionnante, des cheveux bruns qui bouclaient sur eux-mêmes (des grosses anglaises, quoi). Elle parlait le Japonais avec le même accent que cet homme qui se confondait en excuses devant Shaolan.

" Exciusez-moi, mad'moiselle, il ne me semble pas vous connaît'we. Je suis an amie de madame Li. Quel est vot'we nom ?

" Sakura, répondit la jeune fille en souriant timidement. Je suis… la cavalière de Maître Shaolan Li, ajouta-t-elle en parlant lentement, sentant que la femme ne maîtrisait pas le Japonais.

" Oh, sa fiancée, je suppose ?

Sakura rougit d'un coup, et bégaya une négation, faisant sourire la femme.

" Oh, sorry, ce n'est pas enco'w officiel ? Il ne vous a pas enco'w demandé vot'we main ?

" Oh, non, non, non ! balbutia Sakura. Je… Lui… non ! Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez ! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, je ne fais que l'accompagner…

" Oh, exciusez-moi, je me suis fait des idées ! Mais c'est dommage, vous i'wiez bien ensemble, vous fo'wme'wiez un beau couple, tous les deux…

Sakura rougit encore plus. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud, dans cette salle ! La jeune Anglaise brune sourit. Le rougissement de la Japonaise montrait bien que elle, elle n'était pas si contre que ça à l'idée de former un couple avec Shaolan.

Chacune prit congé, et Sakura sortit dehors. Debout sur le couloir de bois, elle leva les yeux pour regarder les étoiles. Ah, au moins en montagne, il faisait frais. Elle était troublée. Troublée par ce que tout lui monde lui disait. Tomoyo « _Ce n'est qu'un simple prétexte pour embrasser Shaolan ?_ » ; Lika « _Ton cœur battrait-il pour quelqu'un ? Ça serait notre Maître Li ?_ » ; Kazuhiko « _Je crois que nous avons obtenu l'inverse de ce que nous avions escompté._ » « _Sakura, la pauvre vagabonde, amoureuse de son maître !_ » « _Ton cher amant_ » ; et cette femme « _vous formeriez un beau couple, tous les deux_ »… Tous lui disaient des choses de ce genre-là, mais elle, elle était perdue… Quoique… tous ces dires la guidaient un peu…

Elle se mit à penser à Shaolan. Mais à lui seul, faisant abstraction des autres. Elle le trouvait très beau, certes, mais était-ce tout ? Il l'attirait, et elle sentait que ce n'était pas seulement physique. Rien qu'être avec lui, elle se sentait bien. Et quand il souriait, il était vraiment craquant ! Ah, le voir sourire, c'était beau ! Oui, Shaolan la faisait fondre quand il souriait. Ce sourire sincère, et parfois timide. Cette habitude qu'il avait, d'être plus doux et gentil avec les chevaux qu'avec les humains. Le voir parler d'eux, ouvrir sa coquille… Tout en lui plaisait à la jeune fille… Et son corps, ainsi que la chaleur de ses lèvres, quand il l'embrassait…

Ah, ses baisers ! Elle les avait tous appréciés ! Et pas seulement parce que c'était Shaolan qui lui avait offert le premier. Non, parce qu'elle avait détesté le baiser avec Kazuhiko, et elle appréciait plus que tout que la présence de Shaolan. Être près de lui était suffisant.

Sakura se rappela la conversation avec Tomoyo, lorsqu'elle se demandait si elle aussi connaîtrait l'amour. « _Quand tu es avec cette personne, plus rien ne t'importe. Tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu toute ton intelligence et tout ton aplomb, mais le fait d'être à ses côtés te remplit de bonheur. Tu rougis souvent (du moins tu as très chaud, ce qui t'amène à rougir), ton cœur bat à tout rompre… l'amour peut nous rendre très joyeux ou au contraire très malheureux… il arrive parfois que ça fasse mal… on a l'impression que c'est désagréable, mais en fait, être amoureux, c'est quelque chose de magnifique…_ » Sakura soupira de dépit : elle présentait la plupart de ces symptômes à cause d'un certain Chinois. Surtout lorsqu'elle repensa au jour de la naissance du petit Shunichi, lorsqu'elle n'avait pu accepter l'idée que le Chinois allât avec une autre fille à cette soirée, lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Shaolan sans savoir pourquoi, et qu'elle s'était blottie dans les bras du jeune homme. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. Elle sourit. Elle était amoureuse. Certes, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, mais le fait de s'en apercevoir seule l'aidait beaucoup. Ainsi, elle pouvait analyser toute seule ce qu'elle ressentait, et n'écoutait rien d'autre que son cœur. Les yeux toujours au ciel, son sourire s'accentuant, elle pensa très fort, comme pour transmettre un message à quelqu'un. _Tu as raison, Kazuhiko, c'est moi qui suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Et tu sais quoi ? De me rendre compte que j'aime un homme comme lui, ça ne me rend que plus heureuse_, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle put voir Shaolan qui la regardait avec un sourire. Elle rougit instantanément. Il s'approcha d'elle.

" Ça fait un moment que je t'observe. On aurait vraiment dit Amaterasu.

" La déesse du soleil ? Je sais que c'est sa robe, mais là, il fait nuit, dit Sakura, sentant que tout lui devenait égal du moment que Shaolan restait auprès d'elle, et qu'elle perdait son intelligence soudainement.

" Je sais, mais un moment, tu t'es mise à sourire, et là, tu t'es illuminée.

En plus, il était très doux dans sa façon de parler d'elle. Elle allait mourir de bonheur avant son prochain anniversaire, là !

Ils parlèrent un peu, heureux de prendre l'air, puis rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle. Se joignant à un groupe de femmes qui lui parlèrent d'abord de sa robe (Tomoyo, t'as des fan !), Sakura apprit que les Occidentales étaient aussi commères que les Asiatiques ! Elles étaient en train de parler de leurs maris, de leurs sales manies, etc. Mais Sakura s'intéressa un peu plus à la conversation lorsque le sujet Shaolan fut abordé.

" Vous vous rendez compte, dit une femme japonaise de soixante ans. Il a dix-neuf ans, et n'est toujours pas marié ! (à cette époque, on se mariait tôt)

" Comment ? dit une autre. Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! A son âge, j'étais enceinte de mon deuxième enfant ! Mais il doit être avec quelqu'un, peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore fait sa demande !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sakura. Celle-ci, gênée, bredouilla la même chose qu'à l'Anglaise de tout à l'heure. Les femmes parurent encore plus choquées.

" Il faut absolument lui présenter quelqu'un ! s'indigna une Chinoise, sinon qui sait s'il prendra épouse un jour !

" Vous avez tout à fait raison, à dix-neuf ans, quand même ! Il parait qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à son élevage de chevaux !

" Pourtant nous avons de jolies filles, elles pourraient faire l'affaire ! Et même s'il se mariait, il n'aurait nul besoin d'abandonner son élevage ! Ce ne serait pourtant pas incompatible !

Sakura en avait assez ! Qui étaient-elles pour décider de l'avenir de Shaolan ? Elle, rien qu'à l'idée que Shaolan pût s'éloigner d'elle pour sa marier avec on ne sait quelle petite princesse sans cervelle, elle avait mal au cœur. Mais les commères se tournèrent vers Sakura, et lui conseillèrent de séduire le jeune homme, si elle espérait qu'un jour il la demandât en mariage. Sakura était dépitée : ses femmes n'écoutaient rien de ce qu'elle essayait de leur faire comprendre.

Mais lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers le jeune homme en question et que celui-ci, l'ayant aperçue, lui fit un sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. _Shaolan…je t'aime…_pensa-t-elle en le regardant s'approcher d'elle pour lui tenir une autre compagnie que les commères de tous pays confondus.

Fin de la quatrième partie

Réponses aux review :

MissGlitter : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, j'aime bien mettre ces petits moments de tendresse, je trouve que ça détend !

Ally : L'ambiguïté, c'est sans doute ce qui fait la longueur des chapitres, lol ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !

Daffy la ouf : Ah, raté ! Ce n'est pas un des Occidentaux de la soirée ! Et qui est-ce… ? A chacun de se faire son idée ! Non, je divulguerai son identité… peut-être dans le prochain chapitre !

Dragonia : Ah, en effet, j'adore les animaux, surtout les chevaux, comme tu as pu le remarquer ! Je me demande qui a été la plus émue : toi en lisant mon chapitre, ou moi en lisant ta review ? Car oui, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! C'est vrai que c'est dur de ne pas vivre dans le passé, mais avec de la volonté et du soutien, on peut y arriver ! Comme je l'ai fait dire à Shaolan, sans le soutien, ça ne sert à rien ! Mais on a toujours quelqu'un pour nous soutenir et à qui on veut sourire ! Alors ne t'en fais pas, moi j'essaierai de t'encourager avec mes fics, par exemple ! Merci infiniment pour cette review !

Winry : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que les chapitres suivants ont été à la hauteur de tes espoirs ! La suite, je la poursuis !

SyaoSyao : Merciiiiiiiiiiii beaucouuuuuuuuuuuuuup ! Si tu trouves ces moments touchants, je suis touchée à mon tour ! Oui, pour le chant de Tomoyo, c'est vrai que c'est bête, même si j'avais mis des paroles, on aurait pas pu imaginer la musique ! Ça casserait tout, quoi ! Oui, des petits moments de tendresse entre Sakura et Shaolan, y en aura d'autres, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus ! Encore merci !

Little star : C'est vrai, ça n'avance pas vite ! Mais bon, il y a des bisous ! Comme quoi, ça avance un peu ! Merci pour la review !

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Désolée pour la gastro, j'espère que tu t'en remets ! Merci pour la review, en tout cas !

Represente78 : Waw, merci ! Là, je suis flattée, je sais même plus où me mettre ! Mon talent ? J'sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça du talent, parce qu'en Français… j'ai pas des notes mirobolantes ! Enfin, on va pas comparer les histoires de Maupassant et les miennes, lol !

Ciçouille : Merci ! Eh oui, ils se rapprochent ! C'était inévitable ! Merci encore pour la review !

Juju black : De la misère à t'arrêter de lire ? En plus, mes parties sont de plus en longues (si la 1 fait 13 pages, la 4 en fait 20, si tu comptes pas les réponses aux reviews !)… En tout cas, y en a une qui s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments, c'est déjà ça ! Merci pour la review !

Electranab : Merci beaucoup ! Ah, pour la publication, je peux rien promettre car je vais avoir plein de contrôles, vu que le 3e trimestre est assez court (je finis le 7 juin !), donc je vais devoir bosser ! Mais j'essaierai de rester dans mes temps !

Tite Diablesse : Haha ! Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? J'espère en tout cas que cette partie-là sera plus « instructive » que les autres, en tout cas, que ça avance un peu plus ! Pour le bal, ben il continue dans le prochain chapitre !

Jaina : À défaut de Toya, j'ai fait apparaître Kazuhiko ! Mais qui sait si plus tard dans la fic… En tout cas, merci pour la review !

Sakio : Merciiiii ! Pour la suite, ben je vais essayer de ne pas être trop en retard ! Les profs m'ont foutu plein de contrôles, ouin ! Mais merci beaucoup pour la review ! Et moi aussi je veux la suite de tes fics ! Bisous !

Archangel.gaia : Wow, quelle imagination ! Mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver ! En tout cas, je vais t'avouer un truc : quelque part, dans ce que tu t'imagines, y a un truc de vrai ! Eh oui ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je dois pas valoriser certains lecteurs, lol ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, en tout cas !

Irislorely : Ooooooooh, merci ! Eh oui, je suis une fan du couple Shaolan/Sakura ! Et puis j'adore tout ce qui est mignon alors ça doit se ressentir sur mon style ! J'espère que la quatrième partie t'a plue !

Aidya : Ah, tout dépend du point de vue de chacun pour ce qui est d'être furieux ou pas. Moi par exemple, même si ça m'arrive d'être fâchée contre quelqu'un, je n'arrive pas à être rancunière ! Oui, Sakura va sauver Shaolan (au prochain chapitre !), et ça ne sera pas la première fois ! Pour le bal, il se poursuit dans le chapitre suivant, et ç'est là que ça va être plus intéressant !

Louvegrise : Woé, merci ! C'est vrai que je fais toujours long, parce que c'est frustrant de découvrir un nouveau chapitre qui ne fait qu'une page ! Moi j'en fais vingt ! Au départ, ça devait en effet être un one shot. Mais les idées se tellement succédées et précisées dans ma tête, qu'à la fin… ça fait une fic !

Hermylove : Merci ! J'espère que la partie 4 t'a plue !

Tam-chan : Merci pour la review ! Oui, je continue, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

Alison Sullivan : Merci ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour la suite. J'ai des contrôles à répétition en ce moment, ça devient dur d'accéder à mon ordi !

Mathilde : Merci ! Une carrière d'écrivain ? Ah, je préferais faire mangaka, tant qu'à faire (mes feuilles de cours sont toutes remplies de dessins !) Merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

Princesse d'Argent : Wow, merci ! Mais je ne pense pas aller jusqu'à vingt parties, ça s'arrêtera avant ! Ça ne devrait pas aller jusqu'à dix. Enfin, je crois ! ' ! Merci pour la review !

Ussye : Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais mis un commentaire au chapitre 2, alors je me rattrape ! Je te remercie pour le commentaire !

Rosie : Pareil qu'à Ussye, désolée de ne pas m'être aperçue que j'avais un commentaire de ta part ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire, les auteurs aiment toujours en recevoir !

Shiaru : Merci ! C'est très gentil de ta part !

Feylie : Bah, ta fic m'a vraiment plu, c'était normal que je lui rende hommage ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Pour la suite, ben, j'essaye, mais parfois y a des interruptions, comme un frangin (plus grand et plus costaud) qui veut l'ordi, et surtout les cours ! Bordel ! Enfin, je vais essayer de rester dans les temps, promis ! C'est terrible d'avoir Lied comme fan ? Ah bon ?

Piline : Merci ! Pour la suite, je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

Vanessa : Merci bien ! Pour la suite, je crois qu'il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience, parce que étant en 2nde , je finis les cour début juin, donc le trimestre étant très court, les profs s'en donnent à cœur joie avec les contrôles, donc je vais devoir réviser ! Mais je promets de ne pas vous faire trop attendre !

Leila : merci beaucoup ! Je mettrai la prochaine partie quand je l'aurai terminée, et quand le temps me le permettra !

Sakunissou : Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil, ça ! Désolée pour le temps que je mets, mais à la rentrée, c'est contrôles pour toute la semaine ! Je rentre le 2 mai ! En tout cas, merci !

Fermirt-ât : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que l'ère Edo, ça change un peu ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire !

Mushu : Merci, c'est gentil ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite !

Ying Ying : Merci ! Je prends tes encouragements à cœur !

Dragongirl : Waw, merci ! Où je pioche toutes ces idées ? Bah, tu sais ce que c'est, quant t'a du mal à suivre le cours, t'as l'esprit qui vagabonde ! Surtout en SVT, lol ! Merci beaucoup !

Hope : Merci beaucoup !

Shiaru : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je tape autant que mes exams me le permettent, lol ! (Cherche l'ironie !)

Ito : Kya, merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Clairette-sama… j'ai l'air bête à rougir toute seule devant mon écran d'ordi, moi ! De qui Tomoyo est-elle amoureuse ? D'un garçon, pour commencer. Mais je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais la mettre. En fait j'hésite ! Pour ce qui est de « Un amour toujours présent », c'est normal que tu ne trouves pas la suite ! En fait, ça fait depuis février 2004 que j'avais disparu d'Internet à cause d'un virus ! J'ai refait surface un an après ! Par manque d'inspi, j'ai _momentanément _arrêté cette fic. Dès que j'aurai terminé « Pour toi seulement », je continuerai l'autre. Car comme je l'ai dit à d'autres gens, je déteste abandonner quelque chose ! Donc, je continuerai cette fic coûte que coûte ! Alors pour l'instant, tu ne peux trouver la suite sur aucun site, mais sois sur que je t'informerai le plus tôt possible ! Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire qui me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Merci à tous ! Je vous fais de grosses bises !

Clairette


	5. Partie 5

Avant de commencer, sachez que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à uploader ma fic. Et, remercions tous Tite Diablesse qui m'a beaucoup aidée à remédier à ce problème en coupant le chapitre en deux. Pour Tite Diablesse, hip hip hip... hourra !

Pour toi seulement

Cinquième partie

La fête se terminait sur une bonne ambiance. Les gens s'étaient relâchés, et se montraient du coup plus agréables les uns envers les autres. Sakura avait même goûté à différents alcools, certains très forts. Elle restait avec Shaolan la plupart du temps, mais parfois se laissait aller à parler avec des femmes étrangères, sauf quand celles-ci se mettaient à parler à tord et à travers sur les gens. Mais certaines étaient très gentilles et très douces. Elles parlaient bien Japonais, mais leur accent montrait comme une once de fragilité.

Sakura était tout sourire aux côtés d'une Italienne, d'une Anglaise, et d'une Française. Entre les « r » qui étaient roulés par l'Italienne, qui étaient mâchés par l'Anglaise, et les sons « ou » prononcés « u » par la Française, Sakura s'amusait follement.(au lieu d'entendre « Sakoura », elle entendait « Sakura ») Ces femmes étaient adorables et très gentilles. Ayant pris connaissance de l'âge de la jeune fille, les Occidentales reparlèrent de ces moments de leur jeunesse. Sakura, parfois, avait l'esprit et les yeux qui dérivaient vers un certain Chinois. Lui, parlait avec les hommes, parfois de faits d'actualité et de société, mais parfois de choses plus personnelles. L'oreille de Sakura s'intéressa plus à la conversation masculine, d'ailleurs, elle rejoignit Shaolan, prenant congés des Européennes.

" -Avez-vous entendu parler de la sinistre affaire du domaine Tokubei ? Cet homme faisait des trafics d'êtres humains ! Mais quelle honte ! (Ouais, enfin, dans la conquête des nouveaux mondes, les hommes traitaient les Indiens et les Noirs comme des êtres inférieurs !)

" -Et celle du domaine Mijiku, qui en plus n'est pas très loin d'ici ? Brrr, moi, ça me fait froid dans le dos ! dit un autre.

" -De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Shaolan, déjà intéressé.

" -Apparemment, les domestiques gardant les bêtes se sont rebellés et emparés du domaine !

" -Ah oui, le domaine Mijiku est réputé. C'est parce que Mijiku adore la violence, c'est ça ? Il parait qu'il n'a que des créatures féroces, ou qu'il les dresse pour qu'elles le deviennent. Il a des chiens, des serpents, des taureaux…

" -Exactement ! Et donc, les domestiques ont pris le contrôle du domaine, car Mijiku n'a jamais approché ces animaux, ce sont tout le temps ses dresseurs qui s'en occupaient.

" -Et la police ? demanda Shaolan.

" -Justement, il parait qu'elle est intervenue, et a pu arrêter les dresseurs ! Mijiku, lui s'est pris de fortes amendes pour avoir d'autant d'animaux si dangereux chez lui ! Seulement voilà ! Si les animaux étaient pris, ils seraient tués ! Des bêtes aussi dangereuses devaient être éliminées ; les dresseurs ont réussi à les faire s'enfuir dans la montagne ! _Cette_ montagne ! Celle où nous nous trouvons !

" -Je comp'wends vot'we peu'w, dit un Anglais. Mais si c'était si dangerous que cela, nous ne se'wions pas là en t'wain de festoyer !

" -Vous avez raison, dit Shaolan, qui comme les autres, avait gardé son calme. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus. Puis les conversations repartirent bon train, mais le pauvre Shaolan n'échappa pas aux remarques des femmes qui avaient fini par rejoindre les hommes.

" -Dites-moi Maître Li, vous avez dix-neuf ans, c'est cela ?

" -Oui, confirma Shaolan.

" -Et vous n'avez point d'épouse ? A votre âge ?

" -Eh bien non, dit le leader en essayant de paraître décontracté.

" -Ou une fiancée ? Vous devez avoir une femme dans votre cœur depuis le temps, non ? Et vous ne l'avez toujours pas demandée en mariage, c'est ça ?

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers une Sakura qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Elle rougit brusquement en voyant tous ces visages tournés vers elle. Shaolan, lui, afficha une moue quelque peu irritée : pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, ces gens lui parlaient de mariage ? Comment dire, à toutes ces personnes qui étaient époux et épouses, qu'il trouvait le mariage sans intérêt, que pour lui, ça ne rimait à rien à part dépenses inconsidérées et caprices de la part de Madame ? Lui, il se convenait très bien à jouer le joli cœur et à dresser ses chevaux sans qu'une épouse l'appelle pour qu'il vînt dîner, ou lui demandât d'être un peu plus présent pour elle.

Maintenant, il était en plein dilemme : apparemment, il y avait maldonne ! Comment expliquer à ces gens que d'une part, Sakura n'était pas sa fiancée sans mettre celle-ci mal à l'aise, et d'une autre part, leur dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se marier ?

" -Je crois qu'il y a une petite méprise, commença Shaolan.

" -Oh, moi je ne c'wois pas, sourit une Anglaise.

" -Je vois, soupira Shaolan. Ça va être plus dur que prévu.

Cependant, un petit coup d'œil à Sakura l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. La jeune fille avait le regard rivé sur le sol, elle était d'un rouge pivoine, et triturait ses doigts. Elle était hyper mal à l'aise. Shaolan remarqua une chose : elle semblait au bord des larmes. Merde. Soudain, un éclair traversa son cerveau : mais oui !

" -En fait, je ne compte pas me marier, annonça Shaolan. J'avoue que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt : il ne s'agit que d'un changement de nom pour la femme.

Il prit alors la main de Sakura dans la sienne. Surprise, la jeune fille leva son visage rouge vers lui. Le Chinois lui fit un clin d'œil, puis poursuivit à l'adresse des convives :

" -Après tout, nous sommes ensemble, et nous nous entendons très bien, dit-il, mais le mariage… ça ne nous effleure pas l'esprit ! Car après tout, qui dit mariage, dit enfant, et j'avoue que je ne suis pas pressé d'être réveillé presque toutes les nuits par des pleurs !

Les invités se mirent à rire devant ces paroles tandis que Shaolan eut une longue expiration. Ouf ! Terminer par une pointe d'humour, c'était sans doute la clé du succès ! Il revoyait encore leurs visages (« shocking » !) lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait pas se marier ! Son regard dériva sur Sakura, à qui il tenait encore la main. Elle était rouge et n'osait pas le regarder : c'était bien la peine que pendant toute la soirée, elle se déchirait le cœur à dire que Shaolan et elle ne formaient pas un couple ! Mais elle comprenait aussi que c'était pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise qu'il avait inventé ça. En fin de compte, il s'était montré plutôt malin ! Et très gentil vis-à-vis d'elle !

Le reste de la soirée s'annonça encore mieux, car ils burent des alcools de tous les pays. Entre le saké, le vin, le champagne, la bière, et d'autres, ils furent vite saouls. Enfin, Sakura n'aimait pas trop l'alcool, donc, elle était juste légèrement joyeuse. En revanche, Shaolan s'en était donné à cœur joie ! Il avait goûté à tout, et semblait avoir du mal à marcher droit ! Sakura restait près de lui. En apparence, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bu beaucoup, ses joues étaient un peu plus roses que d'habitude, mais rien ne montrait qu'il avait abusé de l'alcool. Seulement, lorsqu'il se mettait à tituber, à ne pas arriver à aligner trois phrases, on pouvait conclure du contraire.

Shaolan était sorti un peu dans le jardin, bientôt imité par Sakura. Il regardait les étoiles d'un air absent. Son regard était vide, bien que ses yeux brillassent à cause de l'alcool. Il restait ainsi debout, la tête levée vers le ciel. Lorsque Sakura le rejoignit, il tourna son regard vers elle, et les paupières mi-closes, lui fit un grand sourire. Trop grand. Combien de bouteilles avait-il vidées pour avoir une tête pareille, lui qui semblait tout le temps l'avoir sur les épaules ? Repérant un arbre, il alla se laisser glisser le long du tronc, imité par la jeune fille qui ne savait quoi dire ni faire. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, mais se détendit : c'était toujours Shaolan, bourré ou non. Il était toujours gentil.

" -Tu t'es amusée ? demanda-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

" -Oh oui, beaucoup ! répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire. Ces gens sont vraiment gentils ! Ils parlent bizarrement, mais sont adorables !

" -Alors tant mieux. Mais t'étais dans un sacré embarras, non ?

Sakura comprit de quoi il voulait parler : leur soi-disant couple.

" -Oh, disons simplement que… comme nous n'étions pas ensemble, ben je voyais déjà tout le monde me regarder avec un air de pitié… comme si c'était dramatique de ne pas être mariée à seize ans !

Shaolan ne répondit rien et se tourna vers elle. Il était plus lucide qu'il n'en avait l'air, mais était quand même bien saoul.

" -T'es encore rouge, remarqua-t-il. Ça serait si horrible d'être mariée avec moi ?

Il affichait une petite mine triste.

" -Oh non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Sakura. Seulement, c'est toi que ça gênerait… Tu ne trouverais pas d'épouse ! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, comme si elle-même doutait de ce qu'elle disait.

Il y eut un moment de silence que Shaolan rompit :

" -Tu es vraiment jolie, tu sais…

" -Euh… merci, bégaya Sakura en essayant d'avoir l'air naturelle, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout.

" -Tu as vraiment l'air d'une déesse dans cette robe.

Qu'arrivait-il à Shaolan ? Jamais il ne lui sortait ces mots de la bouche sans une petite rougeur ou un brin d'embarras, d'habitude ! Aïe ! Alcool ajouté à son côté coureur de jupons ? Et s'il se mettait à la tripoter ? Et s'il essayait d'abuser d'elle ? Reprenant son calme, Sakura dut admettre que si Shaolan lui faisait des avances, ce serait plutôt elle qui profiterait de lui. Elle savait que si Shaolan la poussait sur ce terrain-là, elle ne serait pas capable de résister. Même ivre, il était beaucoup plus doué qu'elle dans ce domaine, et saurait sûrement comment la faire flancher.

Shaolan rompit une nouvelle fois le silence.

" -Tu me trouves comment ?

" -Pardon ? dit Sakura en se tournant vers lui avec de grands yeux.

" -Comment tu me décrirais ?

" -Eh bien, je dirais que…

Son regard se plongea dans l'ambre de ses yeux qui brillait davantage que d'habitude en raison de l'alcool. Elle considéra son visage en entier. Il était vraiment adorable, ses joues rougies par l'ambiance de la fête et son regard perdu le rendaient plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Elle se mit à lui dire ce qu'elle voyait.

" -Eh bien, je vois un beau jeune homme. Il est jeune, gentil, attentionné, et se comporte parfois comme un enfant. Mais lorsqu'il ne remarque pas qu'on le regarde, il a toujours cette pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Comme en ce moment, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme, posant sa main sur sa joue. Et pourtant, s'il sait qu'il a quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui, il peut se montrer fort. Il a subi une énorme épreuve, et va pourtant de l'avant. L'homme qui a ruiné la vie de ce garçon espère sauver la sienne en envoyant sa petite sœur pour apitoyer ce garçon par tous les moyens possibles. Et ce garçon, bien que froid, va permettre à la jeune fille de rester avec lui. Et ça, la jeune fille lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante. Elle trouve que c'est un homme admirable, adorable, et ne lui connaît presque aucun défaut. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec ses chevaux qu'il aime et dont il prend soin avec une tendresse adorable. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que la jeune fille ne s'arrêtera jamais de l'admirer. Et qu'elle comme à éprouver d'étranges sentiments envers lui. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir s'éloigner d'elle en raison de ces sentiments-là. Elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

" -C'est ce que tu penses ? murmura calmement Shaolan en la regardant toujours, leurs visages très proches. Vraiment ?

" -Oh que oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton, sans détacher son regard de ses yeux.

" -Alors essaie de t'en rappeler pour moi, demanda-t-il. Saoul comme je suis, je risque d'avoir tout oublié demain. Et c'est vraiment bête, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un moment merveilleux, dont j'aimerais toujours me rappeler. Alors si tu pouvais le garder pour nous deux…

" -Bien sûr, confirma Sakura, qui se sentit soudainement un peu triste.

C'était vrai, il n'allait pas s'en souvenir. Mais le fait qu'il semblait le regretter autant qu'elle lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Après tout, elle, elle s'en souviendrait. Elle pourrait toujours le lui raconter.

Elle retint un soupir en constatant qu'elle venait de lui faire une déclaration et qu'il n'avait pas réagi. Et qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas. Il y avait de quoi être dépitée. Mais peut-être cela valait-il mieux. Autant garder cela pour elle… pour le moment…

Reportant son regard sur le jeune homme, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci la regardait toujours de son regard d'ambre si mystérieux. Elle se rendit compte que sa main était toujours posée sur la joue de Shaolan. Elle voulut la retirer, mais la laissa pourtant. Elle aimait bien toucher cette joue. Elle était si chaude. Et Shaolan ne semblait pas détester ce contact, bien au contraire, il avait un instant fermé les yeux et lui avait dit que sa main était douce. Lorsqu'il les avait rouverts, il voyait une Sakura rosissante. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Très mignonne.

Il s'était un peu redressé pour ne pas s'endormir contre l'arbre, en approchant toujours son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Lui, complètement saoul, ne se posait pas autant de questions que Sakura, au même moment. Sakura, elle, aurait volontiers ri s'il avait s'agi de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle fermait les yeux, se rapprochant de plus en plus du jeune Chinois, elle ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il était complètement saoul, et que ce n'était pas bien de profiter de cet état d'ébriété. Elle pensait toujours tout cela lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du leader.

Celui-ci embrassait avec une douceur étonnante vu son taux d'alcoolémie, la jeune Japonaise. Lui passant une main derrière le dos et l'autre derrière la nuque, il ne se posait pas de questions. Sa compagne, elle, s'était arrêtée de réfléchir. Seule une dernière pensée lui revenait sans qu'elle n'en tînt compte. _Non, ce n'est vraiment pas bien de profiter de lui quand il est saoul_, se répéta-t-elle une dernière fois tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou du Chinois pour approfondir davantage ce baiser.

Heureusement que leurs hôtes avaient prévu que l'alcool ferait des ravages ; tous les invités restaient dormir, la plupart de la gente masculine n'était pas très prête pour reprendre la route. Le trajet jusqu'aux futons fut laborieux. Sakura restait derrière Shaolan au cas où celui-ci s'écroulerait, ce qui avait failli être le cas à un tournant (Shaolan voyait dédoublé, et allait droit sur l'angle). Finalement, Shaolan se laissa tomber sur sa couche, tandis que Sakura profitait de l'obscurité pour se changer. Elle rangea précieusement la robe de Tomoyo, et enfila un yukata qu'elle attacha avec une simple ceinture de tissu (comme un peignoir, quoi). Elle se glissa ensuite sous ses couvertures, épuisée par sa journée. Si elle récapitulait, elle accompagnait son maître à une réception, elle se baladait seule dans Edo, revoyait Kazuhiko qui tenta d'abord de la convaincre qu'elle était de leur côté, puis dans un deuxième temps d'abuser d'elle. Shaolan la sauva bien qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir seule, puis ils se rendirent à cette réception. Là où elle se rendit compte qu'elle était amoureuse de son maître. Puis après être rouge toute la soirée, elle avait en grande partie avoué à Shaolan qui ne se souviendrait de rien qu'elle l'aimait, puis elle avait profité du baiser que celui-ci lui avait donné. Effectivement, après tout ça, dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna entre ses couvertures, elle aperçut Shaolan. Il ne bougeait pas. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Non, ça n'était vraiment pas bien du tout d'avoir profité du fait que le jeune homme avait trop abusé de l'alcool. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se retourna encore une fois pour tourner le dos à Shaolan. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comme si elle avait hésité, en plus ! Elle lui était complètement tombée dans les bras, ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance !

A trop cogiter, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cependant, elle entendit un bruit provenant du côté de son dos. Shaolan s'était mis à rire tout seul. Elle ne sut alors pourquoi, peut-être était-ce une trop grande bouffée de tendresse, d'adoration, ou d'amour, mais un grand sourire apparut sur son visage en entendant ce rire, tandis qu'elle serrait ses couvertures comme un doudou. Ah, Shaolan ! Même totalement ivre, il la fascinait ! Et puis, être embrassée par le garçon dont on était amoureuse, c'était un vrai rêve ! Finalement, tout sentiment de culpabilité s'envola, et Sakura s'en alla tranquillement au pays des rêves.

§

Sakura, après un dernier au revoir aux Occidentaux, monta – aidée de Shaolan – sur Fleur des Montagnes. Shaolan lui avait passée une tenue un peu plus adaptée que le kimono pour monter à cheval. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon moulant s'arrêtant à mi-mollet, tandis qu'une tunique (en fait, qui pourrait s'apparenter à un yukata s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse) lui tombait sur les jambes lorsqu'elle était assise. Sakura devait le reconnaître, c'était bien plus plaisant de chevaucher ainsi qu'avec son kimono qu'elle devait rajuster tout le temps.

Elle suivait tranquillement Shaolan, qui avait encore la gueule de bois. En effet, au moindre bruit un peu fort, le pauvre se plaquait les mains sur ses oreilles, les dents serrées. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il faisait de drôles de mimiques. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, Shaolan ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose sur la soirée de la veille. Mais elle ne culpabilisait pas. Après tout – même s'il était complètement saoul – c'était Shaolan qui avait commencé, elle n'avait fait que répondre à l'invitation. L'argument n'était pas terrible, il fallait le reconnaître, mais c'était toujours ça.

Sur le trajet, Shaolan se montrait tellement enthousiaste au fur et à mesure que sa migraine passait, que Sakura se demandait ce qu'il préférait dans cette excursion : la soirée avec les Occidentaux, ou bien la source chaude ? Vu l'air très heureux du jeune homme, elle en conclut que la seconde hypothèse était sans doute la bonne. Shaolan était tout à fait détendu, regardant en l'air, à droite, à gauche, lâchant ses rênes pour s'étirer. Sakura, elle, n'avait tout de même pas le courage de lâcher ses rênes ne fût-ce qu'une seule seconde ! Ils continuaient leur route, montant toujours dans une forêt qui sentait la fraîcheur du matin. La source était en pleine montagne, et d'après les domestiques, rien de tel que la montagne pour se détendre ! Puis Sakura repensa aux discutions de la veille au sujet du domaine Mijiku et des animaux féroces échappés dans cette montagne. Certes, elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, et de toute façon, si ces animaux se montraient, elle saurait comment réagir ! Habituée à vivre dans la forêt, elle connaissait les bêtes et savait comment s'y prendre avec elles. Sakura eut un sourire en pensant que l'homme qu'elle aimait dressait le seul animal dont elle avait peur !

Continuant leur chemin, ils parlèrent un petit peu, Shaolan demanda à Sakura s'il n'avait rien fait de mal lorsqu'il était saoul (car il savait qu'il s'était saoulé). Sakura lui répondait que non, qu'il avait été irréprochable, mais ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son sourire un brin moqueur, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Shaolan, qui la regardait alors avec un air suspicieux.

" -Toi, tu ne me dis pas tout, dit Shaolan avec un index accusateur.

Il chevauchait devant Sakura, mais s'était finalement mis à la gauche de la jeune fille pour ne pas être retourné tout le temps.

" -Bien sûr que si, enfin, tenta de dire Sakura, que tout trahissait.

" -Rien qu'à voir ta tête, on peut être certain du contraire ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait !

Sakura eut un sourire. Après tout, autant s'amuser !

" -Eh bien on est allés dehors, sous les arbres. Là, tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, et ensuite tu as insisté pour qu'on fasse notre nuit de noces le soir même !

Shaolan resta silencieux un instant, la bouche ouverte.

" -Tu mens, dit-il finalement.

" -Exact, confirma Sakura qui n'était pas étonnée un seul instant qu'il l'eût percée à jour. Mais pour te rassurer, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Au contraire, tu pouvais parler très sérieusement. Enfin, sauf au moment de te coucher, où tu t'es mis à rire tout seul ! Ça, c'était plutôt drôle !

" -C'est tout ? dit Shaolan d'un air soupçonneux. Je n'ai rien fait d'immoral ? Comme par exemple, vomir sur un invité, ou embrasser quelqu'un ?

" -Noooooooooooooon, dit Sakura en regardant ailleurs. Bien sûr que non, sinon je te l'aurais dit !

" -Justement, tu ne me dis pas tout, répliqua Shaolan. Et vu la façon dont tu as détourné les yeux, j'en conclus que soit j'ai vomi sur quelqu'un soit je l'ai embrassé, ou alors j'ai fait les deux !

Sakura ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une petite moue boudeuse. C'était le risque quand on ne savait pas mentir. Bon, quand le vin était tiré, il fallait le boire ! Autant arranger un peu les choses, tant qu'à faire.

" -D'accord, j'avoue, dit-elle en soupirant. Tu n'as vomi sur personne, mais tu as bel et bien embrassé quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui était aussi un peu éméché. Moi.

" -T… Toi ? fit le jeune homme incrédule. Mais non, c'est impossible, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire !

" -Je t'ai dit que j'étais un peu éméchée. Bon, pour tout te dire, j'étais très joyeuse après tous ces alcools, mais pas autant que toi ! On est allés dans le jardin, on s'est assis, et on a parlé. Je ne sais plus de quoi, d'ailleurs, parvint-elle à lui faire gober. Et puis, tu m'as embrassée.

Shaolan restait silencieux en le regardant, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Voyant la rougeur sur les joues de la jeune fille, il en conclut qu'elle disait vrai.

" -Dois-je te présenter des excuses ? demanda-t-il.

" -Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Sakura avec un sourire. Après tout, je t'ai embrassé sans te donner des explications très claires, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Il y eut un silence. Comme s'ils remontaient le long d'un fil, le baiser sans explication faisait penser à Toya et la mission de Sakura, ce qui les ramenait à la rencontre avec Kazuhiko.

" -Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sakura en regardant droit devant elle. Je les hais. Jamais ne tenterais de faire quelque chose pour eux. Qu'ils se débrouillent. Ils m'ont lâchement envoyée faire la prostituée, ils ne se soucient pas de moi. Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas me soucier d'eux. Pour moi, ils n'existent plus. Je ne les connais plus. Libre à toi de vouloir les tuer, moi je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

" -C'est vraiment aussi simple que tu le dis ? fit Shaolan. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises, il restera toujours ton frère. Tu auras beau dire que tu l'ignoreras, ça sera faux. C'est ton frère. Tu l'as aimé pendant des années ; crois-tu que tu puisses effacer ça du jour au lendemain ? Non. Et je ne te blâme pas, parce que c'est tout à fait normal. Le dilemme est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les détestes pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait, à toi ainsi qu'à moi. Et pourtant, lorsque je parle de les tuer, tu sembles faire ta mission. comme ils te l'ont demandé. Quelque part, même si tu les détestes, tu cherches à les épargner. Et c'est tout à fait normal. Seul le temps pourra t'aider à les oublier.

" -A t'entendre, on dirait que toi aussi tu veux les épargner, dit Sakura.

" -Je me mettais simplement dans ton point de vue. Je les tuerai, ça, tu peux en être certaine ! Sans nul doute, ça ne te fera pas plaisir, mais je veux venger ma famille. Pourquoi laisserais-je la vie à cet assassin qui a pris celles de ma mère et de mes sœurs ? Pour moi, qu'il reste en vie est une injustice ! Il n'y a qu'en le tuant que je serai tranquille.

Après un moment de silence, il ajouta :

" -Mais si nous ne voulons pas nous plomber l'ambiance ainsi que notre petite excursion, évitons ce sujet !

" -Oui, entendu ! dit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Malgré les ordres de leur cavalier, ils refusèrent de faire un pas de plus. Au contraire, ils commencèrent même à faire des pas en arrière, à la plus grande frayeur de Sakura. Shaolan était plus calme qu'elle. Il n'avait pas peur du tout. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien effrayer son propre étalon qui d'habitude, ne manifestait pas autant sa peur. La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque Shaolan poussa un cri de douleur en sentant d'énormes crocs se planter avec force dans son bras gauche.

Un énorme molosse venait de sauter d'un rocher et avait réussi à bien amocher le bras du Chinois qui tomba de son cheval. (Genre Gollum dans « le Retour du Roi », à la Montagne du Destin !). Au milieu des cris des deux jeunes gens, les chevaux se cabrèrent, ruèrent, complètement paniqués. L'adolescente tomba à terre à son tour, tandis que dans la panique, les équidés se retrouvèrent vite coincés : Oiseau des Nuages se retrouva les rênes entortillées à une branche d'arbre, à la merci de l'énorme chien, tandis que Fleur des Montagnes avait la jambe coincée entre deux blocs de pierre. Paniquant, la jument ne faisait que s'écorcher la jambe.

Shaolan se releva douloureusement, et voyant ses chevaux dans une piètre situation, il ne pensa qu'à aller les secourir, faisant abstraction du chien qui était toujours là. Un chien qui avait un collier. Serait-ce un animal du domaine Mijiku ? Sakura ouvrit alors les yeux d'horreur en entendant plusieurs grognements autour d'elle. Ils étaient cernés par ces molosses. Des animaux entraînés à attaquer. Sakura attrapa vite une grosse branche posée par terre, prête à se défendre. Elle n'avait pas vu que Shaolan, le bras dégoulinant de sang, se précipitait vers ses chevaux. Seul un nouveau cri de la part du jeune homme le lui montra. Le chien venait de le mordre lui flan. Shaolan flanqua un grand coup de pied à la bête, qui s'apprêta à l'attaquer de nouveau, mais se reçut un énorme coup de branche. Il grogna, montrant ses crocs, et bondit sur Sakura qui lui asséna un autre coup en plein dans la tête (désolée pour les amis des bêtes !) tandis que Shaolan s'occupait d'aider Fleur des Montagnes, qui avait plus à craindre que Oiseau des Nuages pour le moment. Malgré ses blessures, il éclata les blocs de pierre avec son poing droit (vous savez, comme dans Ranma ½ !), et parvint à attraper les rênes de Fleur des Montagnes avant que celle-ci n'en s'enfuît. Puis, il alla s'occuper de Oiseau des Nuages, tandis qu'il tenait toujours les rênes de la jument de sa main gauche.

Sakura le couvrait. Munie de sa grosse branche, elle en donnait des grands coups aux chiens qui s'aventuraient trop près d'elle. Le premier qui osait s'approchait s'en prenait une à travers les dents ! Elle eut même l'idée de prendre des morceaux courts mais assez épais, et de les leur fourrer dans la gueule, chose qui était assez risquée. Mais elle y était parvenue. Mais le meilleur moyen était d'utiliser le feu. Oui, ça, ils en avaient peur ! Mais où trouver du feu dans un moment et un endroit pareils ? Si elle relâchait sa vigilance, les chiens en profiteraient pour les attaquer !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un des molosses tenta une offensive sur les chevaux. Shaolan ramassa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – une pierre – mais n'eut pas le temps de la lancer, car l'animal venait de se faire éjecter par deux énormes coups de sabot. Les chevaux, suivant leur instinct, n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils venaient de sauver leur vie. Ils avaient peur, point. Et ils éloigneraient tout ce qui serait susceptible de leur faire du mal. Sakura se dit qu'être près des équidés n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Pour une fois, elle devait oublier d'en avoir peur alors que c'était précisément à ce moment qu'ils étaient le plus dangereux. Elle regarda alors par terre. Des brindilles, et la pierre que Shaolan avait lâchée. Elle pouvait tenter quelque chose. Elle le devait.

Elle entendit alors un drôle de son venant de derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu dire quelque chose mais en avait été empêché. Elle se retourna vivement pour découvrir que Shaolan s'effondrait. Il semblait encore conscient, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle donna alors un coup plus fort à un des chiens qui ne s'était même pas avancé, comme pour leur dire de s'en aller. Elle s'accroupit alors en toute vitesse, prit la pierre qu'elle frotta contre une autre au-dessus des brindilles. Allez ! Elle avait toujours allumé le feu ainsi pendant des années, presque toujours du premier coup ! Pourquoi, comme par hasard, en cas d'extrême urgence, ça ne marchait pas ? Allez, bon sang ! Les dents serrées, les mains moites, elle tremblait de rage et de peur. Vite ! Vite ! Elle voyait les petites étincelles qui naissaient du frottement des deux pierres, mais elles n'enflammaient toujours pas les brindilles ! Merde ! Allez, elle y était presque, elle le sentait !

Un grognement la ramena à la réalité. Relevant les yeux, elle aperçut les crocs d'un molosse qui ne devait être qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Oh non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Elle y était presque !

Elle ferma les yeux, sachant que le chien allait bondir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle allait mourir ainsi ? Un grand aboiement, suivi du bruit des feuilles lui indiqua que le chien venait de sauter. Un autre bruit, suivi de beaucoup d'autres aboiements. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Le chien avait à nouveau les crocs plantés dans le corps de Shaolan, sur son avant-bras gauche. Le jeune homme avait pu glisser à temps devant la Japonaise. Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ce spectacle, le sol presque imbibé du sang de son compagnon. Seigneur ! Elle entendit les grognements des autres canins qui avaient compris qu'ils pourraient sans doute en manger au moins un ! Et, comme si le destin daignait enfin écouter Sakura, la jeune fille réussit à enflammer ses brindilles. Elle reprit son énorme branche, et en enflamma le bout. Très vite, la flamme grandit. Là, les chiens reculèrent. Mais Sakura ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle enflamma d'autres branches qu'elle leur envoya dessus (style Aragorn dans la Communauté de l'Anneau !). Les chiens se montrèrent d'abord plus violents, puis repartirent, certains ayant une partie du corps calcinée, voire brûlée.

Ouf, c'était fini. Sakura, les jambes en coton, se laissa tomber à terre. Shaolan n'était plus à ses pieds ; il avait rampé jusqu'à ses chevaux, qui s'étaient à peu près calmés depuis qu'il les avait rejoints. Oiseau des Nuages étant un étalon, il était beaucoup plus nerveux que Fleur des Montagnes – qui avait la jambe écorchée – et donc, bien plus difficile à calmer. Mais Shaolan l'ayant élevé depuis sa naissance, c'était beaucoup plus aisé pour lui que pour quiconque aurait essayé de s'approcher de l'animal à ce moment-là.

Sakura se releva alors, et s'agenouilla auprès de Shaolan. Le pauvre avait tout le bras gauche en sang, ainsi que son flan droit, vers l'avant du corps. Mais il ne semblait pas sans soucier. Incapable cependant de se mettre debout, il avait levé les bras vers ses chevaux, et ceux-ci avait réfugié la tête dans son cou, comme auraient pu le faire des êtres humains. Sakura l'entendait murmurer des « C'est fini, c'est fini, maintenant… » alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de leur encolure. Il dut cependant les lâcher lorsque Sakura le supplia de lui laisser voir sa blessure. Sakura se mordit les lèvres en voyant tout ce sang.

" -Oh non… murmura alors Shaolan. J'en ai assez…

Se demandant de quoi il voulait parler, Sakura leva les yeux. Devant eux, à à peine une trentaine de centimètre se dressait un grand serpent, qui les fixait avec des yeux de dément (Après le Seigneur des Anneaux, Harry Potter, lol !). Oh non ! En plus, ce n'en était pas un d'inoffensif ! Ben non, ç'aurait été trop simple ! pensa amèrement Sakura. Surtout, il fallait garder son calme. C'était la clé. Cependant, elle sentit les chevaux nerveux. Ils voulaient s'enfuir loin de cette chose rampante. Cependant, Sakura s'aperçut que Shaolan les tenait fermement, et restait immobile. Bien. Elle qui connaissait les animaux, pourrait s'occuper de celui-ci sans problème.

Elle déplaça très lentement sa main droite vers le côté droit. Bien. Elle devait être rapide. Elle farfouilla deux secondes dans les feuilles avec ses doigts. Immédiatement, le serpent se précipita sur la main de Sakura que celle-ci releva tout de suite, puis attrapa la bestiole par le cou, juste sous le tête, avec son pouce et son index tenant bien le bas du crâne. La bête ne pouvait plus la mordre. Il claquait ses mâchoires dans le vide. Tout de suite, Sakura prit un pan de sa tunique et approcha la tête du serpent. Instinctivement, il mordit dedans. Sakura attendit un moment, puis éloigna le serpent de sa tunique et le jeta au loin, il était devenu inoffensif. Il avait déchargé tout son venin dans la tunique qu'il avait mordue.

Sakura regarda aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre animal dangereux. Heureusement non. Alors cette rumeur sur le domaine Mijiku était vraie. Des animaux aussi agressifs ne pouvaient agir comme ça. Ils avaient dû être élevés ainsi.

Elle se tourna vers Shaolan. Lui regardait quelque chose de précis qui était à terre. Une flaque de sang. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. Le sang de Shaolan était plus foncé que celui qui composait cette flaque. Elle échangea un regard effaré avec le jeune homme. Ils avaient compris que ce sang avait été transporté par un des chiens. Qui avaient-ils attaqué ? Et si une personne était à l'agonie ?

Shaolan parvint à se lever. Tenant dans sa main droite les rênes des chevaux tandis que son bras gauche pendait tristement, il fit comprendre d'un regard à Sakura qu'il était parfaitement capable de la suivre. Celle-ci ramassa une des branches enflammées et passa devant Shaolan. Considérant la tâche de sang, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y en avait une autre. Et plus loin, encore une. Et ainsi de suite. Suivant les tâches de sang, Sakura se sentait mal, prête à vomir. Rien d'étonnant à cela : une meute de chiens qui ne savaient qu'attaquer, puis un serpent, et enfin, la perspective de découvrir un cadavre frais !

Sakura se figea sur place, tout comme Shaolan. Il y avait en effet un cadavre. Mais pas humain. C'était une louve. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir été dévorée. Simplement tuée. Elle baignait dans une flaque de sang. Mais quelque chose de plus horrible frappait les deux jeunes. C'était la portée de louveteaux qui étaient aussi morts, contre le ventre de leur mère.

Sakura échangea un regard avec Shaolan. Celui-ci gardait les yeux baissés sur les cadavres. Sakura se précipita vers eux. Ça le répugnait, mais elle les toucha quand même. Ceci lui rappelait un drame qui s'était déroulé avec des humains. Un jeune homme dont toute la famille avait péri à cause d'une bande d'assassins. Mais le plus jeune avait tout de même survécu, il se tenait à ses côtés ! Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour un de ces louveteaux ?

Elle vit une des fourrures bouger. Etait-ce le vent ? Ou bien ce petit était vivant ? Sakura le prit dans ses mains, et regarda attentivement la petite boule de poils qui était recroquevillée. Elle était tâchée de sang, mais ne portait aucune trace de morsure, contrairement à ses frères et sœurs. Il tremblait. Il était vivant.

Les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir, Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan qui n'avait cessé de l'observer. En la voyant avec le petit animal dans les mains et un faible sourire commencer à apparaître sur son visage, il comprit. Devant un regard interrogateur de la part de la jeune fille, il mit sa tête sur le côté, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, un sourire en coin. Bien sûr qu'ils l'emmenaient ! Quelle question !

Le sourire de Sakura s'afficha franchement et elle se voulut se précipiter vers Shaolan pour le remercier, lorsqu'elle se souvint dans quel état se trouvait le jeune Chinois. En effet, une jolie flaque de sang s'était formée à ses pieds, et ses blessures s'égouttaient régulièrement. Effarée, elle leva les yeux vers lui :

" -Le chalet est-il encore loin ? Si oui, nous devrions faire demi-tour !

" -Non, la rassura Shaolan. Il est tout proche. Et puis il est plus pratique de retourner à notre domaine en partant du chalet. Nous n'aurons qu'à descendre la montagne.

" -A combien est-il ? s'enquit Sakura.

" -A cinq minutes à cheval, sourit tristement le jeune homme, sentant toute l'ironie de la situation.

A cinq minutes près, ils auraient pu éviter ce bain de sang et ces frayeurs. Oui, mais dans ce cas, ils n'auraient jamais pu venir en aide à ce petit loup. Toujours dans les bras de Sakura qui lui apportaient de la chaleur, l'animal ouvrit les yeux. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de fondre en voyant ses yeux d'ambre. Tout le monde lui rappellerait donc qu'elle était complètement folle de Shaolan ? Pourquoi cette petite bête avait les mêmes yeux que lui ? C'était injuste !

Lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, Sakura demanda à Shaolan de monter sur un des chevaux, mais celui-ci répondit que sa blessure au flan l'en empêchait. Enfin, en cinq minutes, ils atteignirent le chalet. Ils passèrent devant la source naturelle d'eau chaude que Shaolan regarda avec envie. Sakura tenait à soigner Shaolan, mais celui-ci voulait d'abord s'occuper de ses chevaux, en particulier de la jambe de Fleur des Montagnes. Légère bouderie de la part de Sakura, qui de toute façon ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Mais franchement, quel imbécile ! Il était blessé et ne pensait qu'aux égratignures d'un de ses chevaux ! Mais en même temps, elle pouvait voir à quel point il les aimait. Oui, il aimait vraiment ces chevaux. Il n'était pas seulement quelqu'un qui faisait accoupler ses meilleurs étalons et ses meilleures juments. Il aimait tous ses chevaux. Tous. Il ne les considérait pas comme des animaux, ça se voyait bien. Sakura se dit que s'il avait des enfants, il les aimerait comme il aimait ses chevaux. Sincèrement. Ah, si c'était elle qui pouvait porter ses enfants ! se mit-elle à rêvasser. _Woé ! Calme-toi Sakura ! Surtout freine tes pensées avant de commettre mentalement l'irréparable !_

De son côté, Shaolan avait déchiré un morceau de sa chemise – qui était désormais foutue – et avait voulu aller le mouiller dans la source chaude. Heureusement que la blessure de la jument était bénigne ! Un moment il avait eu peur, mais finalement, elle allait bien. Et Sakura l'avait impressionné. Elle qui était terrifiée à l'idée de monter à cheval, elle gardait son sang-froid face à une meute de chiens entraînés à attaquer et à un serpent ! Décidément, elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner ! Et puis, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Et ça, il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Shaolan fit une grimace lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant l'eau. Sa blessure était plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Bah, qu'importait ! Il était toujours en vie, après tout, ça n'était pas si mal ! Il plongea le morceau de tissu dans l'eau, et le porta sur l'écorchure de la jument. Il se rassura encore une fois en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Ah, ses chevaux ! On aurait dit qu'ils l'avaient compris. Un cheval normal se serait enfui depuis longtemps devant tous ces chiens et ce serpent. Mais eux, lorsqu'il leur avait pris les rênes pour qu'ils restassent, ils n'avaient pas opposé tant de résistance. C'était vraiment des animaux exceptionnels ! C'étaient _ses_ chevaux, et il fut fier lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leur obéissance et leur intelligence étaient dues à _son_ travail et sa patience avec eux. Ça serait bien si Sakura en avait moins peur, elle pourrait voir tous leurs mérites.

Shaolan ouvrit grand les yeux en se cramponnant à sa blessure. Son corps se raidit soudainement alors qu'il crachait une gerbe de sang. Il s'effondra alors sur le sol, inconscient, tandis que Oiseau des Nuages, en étalon bien dressé et intelligent qu'il était, se mit à hennir bruyamment, et retourna vers le chalet.

Sakura, voyant Oiseau des Nuages venir vers elle, se mit à paniquer. Le cheval était tout seul ? Impossible, il y avait un problème quelque part ! Elle se précipita vers la source, et découvrit Shaolan, inconscient sur le sol, Fleur des Montagnes soufflant dans son cou. Elle accourut auprès du jeune homme, et lui mit la tête sur ses genoux en lui tapotant les joues, affolée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sakura le serra alors contre elle, soulagée. Lorsqu'elle le libéra de son étreinte, elle soupira, et essuya une traînée de sang qui partait de la bouche du jeune Chinois. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres, elle ne fut pas la seule à rougir. Shaolan allait refermer les yeux, mais Sakura le secoua un petit peu. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale, mais s'abstint pour deux raisons : une domestique n'avait pas à faire la morale à son maître – même si elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment cette relation – et ensuite, Shaolan avait pertinemment vu la réprobation dans ses yeux.

Pour se lever, Shaolan eut recours à un stratagème astucieux. Oiseau des Nuages avait baissé la tête, et Shaolan s'était cramponné à la crinière. Puis, une fois que l'animal eut relevé sa tête, Shaolan put se redresser. Heureusement que le leader avait utilisé cette technique car Sakura ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu le transporter : du côté droit, elle aurait pu aggraver sa blessure sur le flan, et du côté gauche, ç'aurait été son bras en charpie !

Arrivant à l'intérieur de la cabane, Sakura l'installa dans un des futons qu'elle avait préparés lorsque Shaolan était parti soigner ses chevaux. Le louveteau dormait en boule près de la tête de Shaolan qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Sakura lui déchira entièrement la manche gauche, et eut une exclamation étouffée lorsqu'elle aperçut les blessures. Seigneur ! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était passer de l'eau. Même des herbes ne pouvaient soigner une telle blessure, il fallait attendre que ça cicatrisât. Elle prit donc un seau, et alla prendre de l'eau dans la source, puis revint auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui prodigua des soins sous les yeux presque fermés du jeune homme qui semblait serein. Elle déchira encore des morceaux de la chemise qui n'étaient pas ensanglantés, et s'en servit comme bandage. Elle put s'occuper de nettoyer les plaies, notamment celle sur le côté droit. Puis, elle conseilla à Shaolan de dormir.

En sortant, elle se rappela que Oiseau des Nuages et Fleur des Montagnes n'étaient pas dans l'enclos qui leur était réservé. Comment pouvait-elle les faire aller dedans ? Elle n'était pas Shaolan qui passait son temps avec eux et savait comment ils fonctionnaient.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'en chevaux bien dressés qu'ils étaient, ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés de la cabane. Ils broutaient paisiblement.

Elle s'approcha alors de Oiseau des Nuages, et lui saisit la crinière. Elle fit un pas vers l'enclos qui était ouvert, et fut satisfaite de constater que le cheval lui avait tout de suite emboîté le pas, marchant paisiblement, ses crins toujours dans la main de Sakura qui ne cessait de répéter « Bien… Là… Gentil, c'est bien… ». Fleur des Montagnes les avait suivis, et pénétra dans l'enclos juste après Oiseau des Nuages. Sakura referma la porte et escalada la clôture. Elle alla dans la cabane, et aperçut que Shaolan s'était endormi, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais elle avait peur qu'il commençât à avoir de la fièvre ; que ferait-elle dans ce cas ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Dans les bagages qu'ils avaient enlevé du dos des chevaux, Sakura sortit une serviette. Vérifiant que Shaolan dormait bien, elle se déshabilla et s'enroula dedans, puis se dirigea vers la source. Elle découvrit une première version de l'extase lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Shaolan arriva, encore habillé, au bord de l'eau.

" -Tout va comme tu veux ? sourit-il faiblement.

" -Shaolan ! s'exclama la jeune fille en plaquant ses poings contre sa poitrine par réflexe pudique. Mon dieu, mais tu es blessé, tu aurais dû rester couché plus longtemps ! Regarde-toi, tu es épuisé !

" -Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis solide, répondit-il. J'ai déjà survécu à une fièvre de cheval doublée d'un traumatisme psychologique – à savoir le meurtre de ma famille – alors je pense qu'une petite morsure ne me tuera pas.

Sakura fronça les sourcils :

" -Premièrement, ce n'est pas une petite morsure, mais trois grosses plaies qui t'ont déchiré la peau ! Ensuite, tu pourrais avoir de la fièvre, et pour finir, ce n'est pas une raison pour se lever alors qu'on tient à peine debout !

" -On dirait Tomoyo, sourit Shaolan. Elle a de l'influence, mine de rien ! Ça te dérangerait si je venais faire trempette, moi aussi ?

Il avait eu un petit sourire de gamin qui veut se baigner avec sa mère. Il avait dû vite comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas résister à ce sourire.

" -Qui est le maître, et qui est le domestique ? demanda ironiquement Sakura, donnant à Shaolan sa réponse.

" -Merci bien !

Sakura tourna alors brusquement la tête dans un mouvement pudique, les joues rouges. Shaolan avait déjà amené sa serviette, et enlevait son pantalon. En entendant le Chinois rire, elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Imbécile ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire ! Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Etait-ce bien elle qui la veille, avait déclaré mentalement qu'elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle aimait un homme tel que lui ?

Un bruit dans l'eau lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait se retourner. Avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille, Shaolan s'était laissé aller contre un rocher, et soupirait d'aise. Sakura ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de dévier sur son torse. Il était… parfait ! Bien proportionné, de jolis abdominaux ! On les voyait, mais ils n'étaient pas trop voyants non plus. Les tas de muscles, ça lui faisait peur ! Bref, elle aurait pu admirer ce corps tout à loisirs si les bandages tâchés de sang ne venaient tout gâcher.

Shaolan avait les yeux fermés, profitant de la température de l'eau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, ce fut pour apercevoir une Sakura qui le regardait. Elle rougissait ? Pourtant ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle voyait un torse d'homme. Entre son frère et toute la bande, il doutait fort que ces derniers eussent de la pudeur à montrer leur poitrine d'homme à la jeune fille. Pourquoi Sakura rougissait-elle ainsi ? Ah oui, ses blessures ! Il fallait avouer que ça ne devait pas être joli à voir, rien qu'à en juger par la douleur qu'elles lui inspiraient. Mais ça, il s'abstint d'en parler à Sakura. Elle l'avait sauvé et soigné, ça suffisait, non ?

Sans beaucoup se parler, ils restèrent un petit moment à se prélasser dans le bain, lorsque Shaolan décida de retourner s'allonger, éreinté. Avant de repartir, il félicita Sakura d'avoir réussi à mettre les chevaux dans l'enclos. Puis il était reparti en direction de la cabane.

Sakura s'étira, encore un peu rouge. Elle s'était toujours doutée que Shaolan avait des muscles, mais là, waw ! On en mangerait ! Idée qui n'était pas si farfelue si on la prenait au premier degré, s'amusa-t-elle à penser. Shaolan étant parti, elle desserra un peu sa serviette, puis l'ôta finalement complètement pour profiter d'un vrai bain en plein air. Ah, le pied ! Et la montagne, quel calme ! Les chiens n'oseraient plus s'approcher d'eux, ils avaient pu sauver la vie d'un louveteau, ils n'avaient à priori rien à craindre. Levant la tête, Sakura s'aperçut que si. Les énormes nuages qui commençaient à former une spirale annonçaient clairement qu'une tornade se préparait, mais qu'elle ne serait pas là avant une ou deux heures. Bah, il y avait une cave sous la cabane où ils se réfugieraient le temps que ça passe, et puis ça n'allait pas être une grosse tornade. Retournant son visage vers l'eau, elle poussa un cri strident. Un singe était posé sur un des rochers et lui avait pris sa serviette avec laquelle il s'était mis à jouer.

Shaolan venait à peine de remettre son pantalon lorsqu'un cri de jeune fille en détresse se fit entendre. Quoi? Que se passait-il? Sakura se faisait attaquer? Pas les chiens, quand même! Mais quoi? De nouveaux serpents?

Shaolan se précipita vers la source, affolé. Seigneur, mais que se passait-il? Arrivant à l'eau, il commença à marcher dedans, cherchant Sakura. Enfin, il la vit. Elle était de dos, nue, et tremblait. Que s'était-il passé? S'approchant en pataugeant dans l'eau chaude, il l'interpella en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, s'efforçant de ne pas faire attention à ce que lui disaient son corps et son esprit pervers devant une fille dénudée.

Sakura se retourna, et se retrouva face à Shaolan. Réalisant soudainement qu'elle nue face à lui, elle poussa un nouveau cri en lui assénant une gifle par réflexe. Il faisait grand silence lorsque le bruit du contact entre la main de Sakura et la joue droite de Shaolan résonna. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, Sakura mit une main devant sa bouche avec une petite exclamation de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire?

Shaolan baissa les yeux vers elle dans une expression impassible mais qui montrait bien qu'il voulait des explications, surtout lorsqu'il passa sa main sur sa joue rougissante.

" -Euh… Il… Il y avait un… un singe, balbutia-t-elle, et je… j'ai crié… Il m'a fauché ma serviette…

Shaolan restait silencieux.

" -Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui, lui offrant une vue sur sa chute de reins. J'ai agi par réflexe, je suis vraiment désolée, Shaolan, je ne voulais pas te frapper!

" -Ça va, marmonna-t-il.

Soudain, sa tête disparut sous une serviette qui semblait tomber du ciel. Restant immobile, il soupira. Il en avait marre, parfois! Sakura restait elle aussi immobile, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. Finalement, elle reprit brusquement la serviette sur la tête du jeune homme et la plaqua contre l'avant de son corps. Sur la branche au-dessus d'eux, le singe s'amusait à faire des galipettes.

" -Shaolan… commença doucement Sakura. Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas prendre froid…

Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il était torse nu, et que le vent commençait à souffler. Oui, il ferait mieux de rentrer. Après avoir confirmé à la jeune fille qu'il s'en allait, celle-ci s'approcha rapidement de lui, et lui déposa une bise sur sa joue droite, à l'endroit où elle l'avait giflé. Lui murmurant à nouveau qu'elle était désolée, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois plus longuement sur l'endroit endolori.

" -Eh bien, si pour soigner chacune de mes blessures, j'ai un traitement comme celui-là, je crois que je vais foncer vers le danger, sourit-il.

Sakura sourit à son tour, puis le temps qu'elle remette la serviette autour de son corps en tournant le dos à Shaolan, ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Rapide, pour un blessé. Enfin, à moitié conscient il avait réussi à ramper jusqu'à Edo après avoir vu sa famille se faire massacrer, alors il pouvait bien regagner une cabane avec un bras blessé.

Sakura soupira en profitant de ses dernières minutes dans son bain. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait à la cabane, Shaolan dormirait. Elle ferait le repas pour la mi-journée, puis réveillerait Shaolan pour qu'il mangeât un peu. Il leur faudrait ensuite se réfugier pour essuyer la tornade qui s'en venait, et ils remonteraient. Le lendemain, ils partiraient.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Shaolan s'était profondément endormi lorsqu'elle avait regagné le cabanon. Il s'était changé, et avait mis sa tenue chinoise du bal – la seule qui lui restait. Se mettant à farfouiller dans leur sac de provisions, elle sortait les victuailles. Un moment, elle tomba sur plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Elle aurait juré qu'elle ne les avait pas vues au départ, quand elle avait fait les bagages avec Tomoyo. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Tournant sa tête pour lancer un regard désapprobateur au jeune homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en le voyant dormir. Un sommeil qui semblait si profond. De quoi pouvait-il être en train de rêver? Elle aimerait bien pouvoir entrer dans sa tête et savoir toutes ses pensées. Et elle? Avait-elle une place dans la tête du Chinois? Pensait-il à elle?

Shaolan grimaça alors, puis commença à s'agiter, poussant de petits gémissements. Il ne cessait de tourner sa tête, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose, une pensée, un mauvais souvenir. Sakura s'approcha, et lui caressa doucement la joue en chuchotant un long «chut». Shaolan se calma un peu, mais ses sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'il ne l'était pas totalement. Mais un sourire vint sur son visage, et le calme le regagna totalement. Sakura l'entendit alors murmurer: «maman».

La jeune fille se figea aussitôt, et son regard s'assombrit. Bien sûr, sa mère. Il ne pouvait l'oublier. Avait-il vraiment surmonté son chagrin? Il était fort permis d'en douter. Mais après tout… il avait le droit de rêver de sa mère, ça n'était pas interdit. Elle aussi rêvait de ses parents parfois, ça n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas surmonté sa peine! Non, il devait juste avoir un heureux souvenir qui revenait. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Sakura alla dehors pour faire chauffer le ragoût qu'elle avait préparé. Un bon ragoût après toutes ces péripéties, ça ne pouvait leur faire que du bien! Tandis qu'elle surveillait la cuisson, elle regardait le ciel: dans moins d'une heure, ils devraient se mettre à l'abri. Bah, il y avait largement le temps. Se disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller réveiller Shaolan, elle se leva et rentra à l'intérieur.

Là, elle vit que le louveteau s'était réveillé, et semblait ne plus bien savoir où il était. En s'y prenant prudemment, Sakura s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit la main en murmurant des «viens… allez petit, viens…». La petite bête la regarda avec des yeux très curieux. Mais sa mère ne lui ayant pas encore appris à se méfier, il fut facile de se laissa conquérir. Et Sakura ayant sur elle la bonne odeur du ragoût, c'était dans la poche. La queue de l'animal se balança alors frénétiquement de gauche à droite, son extrémité touffue frôlant le cou de Shaolan à chaque passage. Ce dernier eut un sourire suivi d'un petit rire lorsque Sakura l'entendit dire: «Falen, arrête, ça chatouille! Arrête! »

Sakura ramassa alors rapidement le louveteau qui se mit à lui lécher les doigts en quête du goût de cette bonne odeur de viande qui se dégageait d'elle, et regarda Shaolan. Ce dernier avait cessé de sourire. Il s'était mis à respirer par la bouche, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air tandis que son front se recouvrait de sueur. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'attraper une fièvre monstre en un instant. Il se mit à avoir des gémissements étouffés. Puis il sembla délirer.

" -Non… Mère… je ne vois rien… Mes sœurs…

Sakura s'inquiétait beaucoup. Que lui arrivait-il? Soudain, elle eut peur de comprendre.

" -Non! continua soudain Shaolan en tremblant, son visage couvert de sueur que Sakura se mit à lui essuyer. Futie! s'exclama-t-il soudain plus fort, ce qui confirma à Sakura ses doutes, lui assombrissant le regard.

Shaolan se redressa subitement, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration encore haletante. Il regardait autour de lui, encore désorienté, les mains crispées sur sa couverture. Peu à peu, il semblait prendre conscience qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Sakura avait très bien compris ce qui s'était passé. Lui ruisselant de sueur, appelant faiblement ses sœurs. Et Futie avait été la première à être tuée, n'est-ce pas? Ils avaient tous hurlé son nom lorsque Toya s'était chargé de son sort. Sakura avait bien compris qu'il venait de tout revivre en rêve.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et faisant mine de lui essuyer le front avec un mouchoir, elle le lui caressa, ainsi que les joues.

" -Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu t'agitais comme un dément. C'est fini maintenant.

" - Je… Elles… Et lui…

Shaolan n'arrivait pas à construire ses phrases. Il en était incapable. Sakura lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

" -Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil, et ça a été assez facile de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Shaolan se calma un peu, même si ces yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse. Sakura lui mit le louveteau dans les mains, puis alla s'occuper du ragoût. Shaolan regarda la petite bête qui remuait tranquillement la queue avec une pointe de tristesse. Se rallongeant un instant tandis que le jeune loup trottinait sur sa poitrine, il se demanda ce qui était le pire: perdre ses parents quand on est petit, ne pas avoir le temps de les connaître et donc être habitué à leur absence, ou bien les connaître, s'attacher à eux, puis les voir mourir d'un coup, sans prévenir, et ne pas supporter leur absence. Valait-il mieux les avoir connus, ou non? Shaolan se dit que oui. Même s'il souffrait, il était heureux des moments passés avec sa famille. Quand il y repensait, il avait mal de savoir qu'il ne vivrait plus cela, mais au moins avait-il passé d'incroyables moments de bonheur avec elles.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sakura. Et elle? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents. _Tu te feras des souvenirs avec nous, petite Sakura_, pensa Shaolan._ Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes ta famille à présent. Alors c'est nous qui te protégerons, et avec qui tu passeras des moments de joie. Parce que nous sommes ta famille…_

Sakura versait le ragoût dans un bol qu'elle tendit à Shaolan. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Puis Shaolan prit la parole, en regardant droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague.

" -On venait juste de repartir d'une affaire importante, dit-il.

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre.

" -Pendant que notre mère réglait tout ça, on était allés s'amuser dans la paille des écuries comme des gamins, continua-t-il en fixant le feu. Là, mes sœurs m'avaient coincé et Falen m'avait chatouillé pendant un bon moment. J'ai rêvé de ça, tout à l'heure… Je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait pour avoir de la fièvre, après ça. Je me souviens que Futie et moi courions dehors, dans un pré au milieu des chevaux… On était tristes d'avoir laissé les nôtres au domaine… Puis il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Futie est rentrée, mais moi je suis resté avec les chevaux, encore un peu. Je me disais que je n'aurais attrapé qu'un rhume, ou quelque chose comme ça. Après, je n'étais pas surpris d'avoir de la fièvre. Pourtant elle a empiré. Dans des proportions gigantesques. Nous sommes partis plus tôt que prévu pour rejoindre notre domaine, et donc la capitale où vivent la plupart des médecins. Et c'est là que le carrosse s'est fait renversé. La suite, tu la connais…

Il avait tout sorti d'une petite voix, ses yeux inlassablement fixés sur le feu qui crépitait. Sakura le regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de joie. Oui, ç'avait dû être douloureux pour lui de revivre ça… Mais qu'il lui en parlât, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer… Lorsqu'elle lui en fit part, il parut étonné.

" -Quand tu me parles de toi… ça me fait plaisir. De temps en temps, j'aime que tu te dévoiles…

" - On dirait que je suis en train de me faire plaindre! Les regards de pitié des autres… j'ai horreur de ça! Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne!

" -Les gens sont comme ça… ils ne veulent pas se montrer vexants, mais… sans le savoir, ils le sont. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas qu'on ait pitié de moi… pourtant, sans ta pitié, je ne serais pas ici avec toi! Et j'aurais vraiment raté ma vie!

" -Moui… fit Shaolan en esquissant un sourire.

Recommençant à parler normalement, ils poursuivirent leur repas. Sakura l'avertit qu'une tornade allait bientôt se former. Ils avaient une vingtaine de minutes pour se mettre à l'abri.

Sakura rangea toutes leurs affaires et les transporta à l'abri qui était sous la cabane, le louveteau dans les mains. Elle s'assit contre le mur, à côté d'un gros tonneau de saké, et attendit Shaolan. Celui-ci arriva avec les chevaux et leur équipement. Il avait expliqué à Sakura que les chevaux pouvaient très bien s'en sortir tous seuls mais qu'il préférait les avoir avec lui. En effet, les chevaux étaient assez nerveux, ils semblaient sentir l'événement climatique. Shaolan les tenaient par les crins, et leur chuchotait quelque chose.

Puis vint un grand silence, suivi de l'énorme bruit que faisait une tornade. Prise de peur, Sakura se recroquevilla, serrant la petite boule de poils dans ses mains. Elle avait peur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait essuyé une tornade. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un soupçon de doute, de peur. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que tout cesse, lorsqu'elle entendit Shaolan parler à ses chevaux qui se montraient de plus en plus nerveux, mais qui restaient avec celui en qui ils avaient confiance.

" -Là… Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas… C'est rien, ça va vite passer, chut…

Sakura se décontracta, mais garda les yeux fermés. Qu'est-ce que la voix de Shaolan était apaisante! Peut-être était-ce à cause des circonstances qu'elle la trouvait ainsi, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'une fille avait toujours l'impression d'être en sécurité aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Shaolan s'assit à côté d'elle, tandis que Oiseau des Nuages et Fleur des Montagnes baissaient la tête et l'enfouissaient dans le cou du jeune homme, comme ils l'avaient fait après l'incident avec les molosses. Shaolan continuait de leur parler. Puis, continuant à dire des paroles réconfortantes, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura, puis la passa autour. La jeune fille se colla à lui, et l'écoutait toujours. Le bruit à l'extérieur semblait plus fort que jamais. Pourtant, Sakura se sentait apaisée aux côtés du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il lui fallut après un long moment pour ressortir de ses pensées:

" -Sakura, tu m'écoutes? C'est fini, on peut sortir, maintenant.

Sakura rougit d'un coup, et se leva prestement. Reprenant les affaires, elle se tourna vers lui.

" -Est-ce que tu pourrais dire quelque chose? demanda-t-elle.

" -Hein? répondit Shaolan, surpris par la question. Comment ça?

" -Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, c'est seulement pour vérifier un truc! expliqua-t-elle avec le sourire.

" - Euh… je veux bien moi, mais je vais avoir l'air complètement débile à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, dit-il en détournant les yeux, rougissant de gêne.

" -Oui, j'avais raison, dit Sakura avec un petit rire.

" -Quoi?

Elle le regarda tendrement:

" -Tu as vraiment une voix apaisante.

" - Hein?

" - Oui, tu as une voix qui… me fait me sentir sereine… sans doute que tu dois souvent l'utiliser pour calmer les chevaux, mais ça marche aussi sur les humains. En tout cas, sur moi!

" -Oh, serais-tu en train de me faire des compliments?

" -Bien sûr!

Shaolan leva un sourcil avec un sourire, puis commenta:

" - Moi aussi j'ai remarqué un truc, dit-il.

" -Quoi? fit Sakura, soudain rouge, se demandant s'il avait compris les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

" -Eh bien, lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, nous nous parlons normalement. Mais lorsqu'il y a au moins une personne avec nous, tu me vouvoies. Comment ça se fait?

" -Oh… euh… fit Sakura, prise au dépourvu. C'est juste que… en fait, ça me gêne de te…de vous… de te vouvoyer lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, avoua-t-elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'on est que tous les deux, je sais que je peux te parler… en toute liberté… enfin, je peux aussi te vouvoyer en privé! dit-elle soudain en rougissant à nouveau.

" - Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ça me fait même plutôt plaisir que tu me considères comme un être normal et non comme «maître Li». C'est vrai que quand on est que tous les deux… on s'entend bien. C'est un peu comme si on arrivait à bien se comprendre l'un l'autre, non?

" -Oui. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien… et tranquille, rassurée… avoua Sakura en rougissant.

_Sakura, c'est limite une déclaration d'amour, ce que tu viens de dire! Et personne n'est assez idiot pour se dire qu'on n'a pas d'arrière-pensée lorsqu'on sort un truc pareil! _se rabroua-t-elle mentalement. _Mon dieu, il va comprendre!_

Shaolan la regarda un instant, puis eut un sourire:

" -Ça, c'est sympa! la remercia-t-il.

Sakura se retint de soupirer. Elle ne savait si c'était de soulagement ou de dépit. Il n'avait pas compris. Si Shaolan ne savait pas faire le lien avec un message aussi clair que celui-ci, elle aurait du mal à se déclarer! Et puis… de penser qu'il pouvait la repousser, ça lui faisait très mal! Mais de penser que si elle ne se déclarait pas, il n'en saurait rien, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le toucher, l'embrasser, c'était encore pire!

Shaolan caressait distraitement l'encolure de son étalon, lorsqu'il vit Sakura faire une triste mine. Lui demandant si ça allait, celle-lui répondit que oui:

" - J'étais juste en train de me morfondre en plongeant dans mes méditations sentimentales!

" -Ah, oui, ce… euh… Kazuhiko, c'est ça? C'était ton… _ami_…?

Même la reine des cruches aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il entendait par «ami». Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Tomoyo d'avoir raconté ça à Shaolan, car à l'époque, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle tomberait amoureuse du dernier des Li.

" - Oui… enfin, non… tenta-t-elle de répondre. Disons que… oui, il me plaisait, mais c'était avant… maintenant… je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui…

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, qu'elle finit par faire saigner. Shaolan s'en aperçut, et lui passa un doigt sur les lèvres qu'il ne retira pas. Il était si près d'elle que Sakura sentit que son intelligence était déjà remontée sans elle.

Puis avec un doux sourire, Shaolan enleva sa main et remonta, laissant derrière lui une Sakura qui regardait devant elle d'un air rêveur, comme celui de toutes les filles amoureuses.

§

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent au domaine.

Tomoyo les accueillit avec soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent: ils avaient échappé de peu à la tornade. En revanche, en voyant les blessures de Shaolan, elle faillit piquer une crise. Cependant, elle sauta de joie à la vue du petit animal qu'ils avaient ramené. Tomoyo le prit dans ses mains, et tourna sur elle-même en riant. Tandis que Sakura et Shaolan descendaient de leur monture, Tomoyo parla en Chinois:

" -Mei xiao lang! rit-elle. ( Beau petit loup!)

" -Je dois rire? demanda Shaolan, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il avait fort bien compris l'allusion. Mais être apparenté à une boule de poils qui tenait dans la main, merci!

Il laissa Takashi conduire ses chevaux à l'écurie, tandis que Tomoyo continuait dans diverses langues, mais restait longtemps sur la phrase en Chinois, «Mei xiao lang» (petite note: lorsqu'il s'agit d'un prénom, les mots sont attachés entre eux: Xiaolang pour le prénom. S'il s'agit de dire que c'est un petit loup, ça sera xiao (petit) lang (loup))

" - Tomoyo, ça suffit, dit Shaolan d'une voix fatiguée.

Bien évidemment, Tomoyo n'en fit rien, et c'est en soupirant que Shaolan se laissa conduire par ses domestiques pour soigner vite fait ses blessures.

Sakura dit à Tomoyo que sa robe était superbe et qu'elle avait eu un succès fou! Plus tard, elle avoua avec difficulté à Tomoyo qu'elle avait compris les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Shaolan. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en fut enchantée, car une fois de plus, elle avait vu juste! Puis, avec un beau sourire de soutien, elle informa son amie:

" -Tout va bien se passer, Sakura-chan. Il faut que je te dise que… le domaine va recevoir une visite. Une visite du domaine Kaibaiji, qui a connu ma maîtresse. Ils viennent pour présenter leurs condoléances à Shaolan… Et leur fille, Tsukiko… est une ancienne conquête de Shaolan.

Sakura crut qu'on venait de lui donner un grand coup dans le ventre.

" - Oh, ne t'en fais pas, le problème est tout autre… Shaolan a compris son erreur en la draguant! C'est une vraie folle! Elle a cru toutes les idioties que Shaolan lui a dites, du genre «nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer, nos familles nous sépareraient», ou «je suis un diplomate, je ne peux pas rester! Sois gentille, oublie-moi!». Et cette cruche a tout gobé! Résultat, elle est dingue de Shaolan, et je sens que quand elle va venir, ça va être plutôt drôle! C'est une vraie sangsue! Seulement… pour toi, ce serait l'occasion d'avoir Shaolan, non? fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sakura n'en savait rien. Elle voulait trouver Shaolan pour lui transmettre le message de la visite. Elle le trouva dans un pré, avec Fleur d'Eau, la jument pleine. Son ventre était énorme.

" -C'est pour bientôt, dit Shaolan en regardant la jument avec un air de douceur, tel un futur père. En général, elles préfèrent mettre bas la nuit, à l'abri des regards humains, mais je surveille toutes les naissances, au cas où il y ait un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il à Sakura.

Celle-ci lui transmit le message de Tomoyo, qui venait juste d'arriver derrière Sakura. Lorsque Sakura prononça le nom «Tsukiko», la réaction de Shaolan fut immédiate:

" -La folle? dit-il, frappé d'horreur. Non! Je vais me faire porter malade! Non, mourant, c'est mieux! Oui, voilà! Vous lui direz que j'ai une maladie monstre et que j'en ai plus pour longtemps!

Tomoyo et Sakura échangèrent un regard avec un grand sourire. Elles allaient sans doute bien s'amuser, à voir Shaolan fuir cette folledingue! Même Sakura parvint à sourire. Oui, elle essaierait de se rapprocher de Shaolan. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par révéler ses sentiments au jeune homme, elle ne supporterait pas cette situation bien longtemps. Mais comment?

_Shaolan, je t'aime! Si tu pouvais entendre mes pensées, ça serait tellement plus simple! Parfois j'ai l'impression que je te plais aussi, mais n'est-ce qu'une impression? Puis-je espérer?_

Un gentil sourire de la part du jeune homme en question la fit quitter ses pensées, et fondre comme neige au soleil. Seigneur, qu'il était beau! Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait cette Tsukiko, mais elle se jura de tout faire pour conquérir Shaolan.

Tomoyo brandit de nulle part le louveteau, avec un grand sourire.

" - Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, à ce petit! Vous avez des idées? Moi je dirais Xiaolang!

" - Tomoyo… fit Shaolan en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Ça suffit!

" -Tu as une idée, Sakura-chan? demanda Tomoyo en conservant son sourire.

" - Non, pas encore… Un nom chinois, ça serait bien!

" - J'ai proposé le plus approprié, mais Shaolan ne veut pas! dit aussitôt Tomoyo. Tiens, pourquoi pas Small Wolf?

" - Tomoyo, j'ai dit: ça suffit! dit Shaolan en haussant le ton.

" - Tu n'as qu'à trouver un nom, toi!

" -J'en trouve déjà pour tous mes chevaux, si en plus je dois en choisir pour les loups… se défendit le jeune homme.

" -En tout cas, j'aime bien son pelage, dit distraitement Sakura en caressant la petite bête. Presque blanc… comme la neige!

" - Eh! Pourquoi pas Bailang ou Shanlang? Ou encore Xuelang? dit alors Tomoyo.

Sakura eut un air perplexe: elle ne connaissait pas le Chinois. Shaolan lui expliqua que Tomoyo pensait à Loup Blanc (Bailang) ou Loup des Montagnes (Shanlang), ou bien encore Loup des Neiges (Xuelang). Sakura se dit que c'était un peu bête de dire Loup Blanc, car ça se voyait à la couleur, de toute façon. Loup des Montagnes ou Loup des Neiges?

" -Entre la montagne et la neige, quel est le plus beau kanji( idéogramme) ? demanda Sakura qui avait trouvé cette idée pour trancher.

" -La montagne! fit Tomoyo tandis qu'en même temps, Shaolan dit «La neige!».

Sakura eut une goutte qui lui glissa le long de la tête. D'accord, il fallait trouver autre chose…

" - Le kanji de la neige est composé de la pluie sur la main, lui dit Shaolan, car les flocons sont représentés comme de la pluie qu'on peut attraper. C'est sympa, hein? (et c'est véridique!)

" -Si Shaolan le dit… dit Sakura. Alors on pourrait l'appeler Loup des Neiges… C'est vrai que c'est joli, ça a une tonalité poétique!

" -Vu que c'est un des noms que j'ai proposés, ça me va parfaitement, sourit Tomoyo. Mais je le surnommerai Xiaolang, à mon avis!

" - Bon, c'est fini, oui? fit l'humain concerné par le prénom.

Sakura eut un sourire en prenant congés d'eux. Tomoyo alla à la lessive, et Shaolan resta dans les prés à s'occuper de ses chevaux. Elle le vit caresser doucement le ventre de Fleur d'Eau, embrasser la jument, caresser d'autres chevaux, leur faire à eux aussi des bises sur le bout du nez… Il était véritablement craquant avec son sourire. Sourire qu'il adressait aux chevaux, et presque jamais aux humains, d'ailleurs. Au moins, c'était un privilège quand Sakura en recevait un. Elle s'éloigna finalement à l'autre bout de la demeure, là où avaient été dressées les sépultures des membres de la famille Li.

Elle s'agenouilla devant les pierres, pria, puis les fixa. Elle se mit alors à chuchoter en se prosternant devant celle de Yelan Li.

" - Dame Li… murmura-t-elle. Je… je suis la sœur de votre assassin… mais sans doute le savez-vous, là où vous êtes… Et vous savez aussi pourquoi je suis là. Je… J'aime votre fils… Il est si… enfin… j'adore tout chez lui, et tout ce que je veux, c'est le rendre heureux… et je voulais absolument vous le dire… Je… je suis sûre que vous étiez une mère merveilleuse, Dame Li… Exemplaire, même… Vous avez rendu votre fils si heureux pendant toutes ces années, il suffit de voir comme il parle de vous!

Des larmes commencèrent à jaillir des yeux de Sakura.

" -Je… Ma mère aussi est avec vous… J'espère que vous avez fait connaissance… Elle est très gentille, et mon père aussi. S'il vous plait, dites-leur d'excuser Toya… ce n'est qu'un… qu'un…! – elle renifla – un bel imbécile! Je… je sais aussi que Monsieur Kimihiro vous a rejointes. Je ne sais si cela vous a fait plaisir ou pas. Vous auriez sans doute aimé qu'il vive… mais vous savez, la mort de votre fille Shefa était trop dure à surmonter pour lui. Et je le conçois… parce que si Shaolan mourait, je… je… je voudrais à tout prix le rejoindre! Moi aussi je donnerais ma vie pour lui… Votre famille est vraiment aimée, Dame Li… Si un jour, je parviens à me faire aimer de votre fils… est-ce que vous m'accepterez? demanda-t-elle, tandis que l'abondance de ses larmes redoubla.

Elle ne parvint plus à parler. Elle ne faisait que pleurer. Et si, du paradis de Bouddha, la doyenne du clan Li était en train de la maudire car c'était à cause des siens que son clan s'était fait tuer?

" -Sakura!

La voix masculine la plus apaisante au monde venait de se faire entendre. Sakura ne se retourna pas pour voir Shaolan. Elle essayait déjà de contenir ses hoquets.

" -Tout va bien? s'enquit le jeune homme en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête pour dire que oui.

" -Allez, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je te vois pleurer sur la sépulture de ma famille, et tu me dis que tout va bien?

" -Elles… elles doivent me détester…! lâcha Sakura, la tête vers le sol sur lequel s'écrasaient ses larmes.

" -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? fit Shaolan avec un faible sourire. Bien sûr que non, enfin! Elles savent que tu n'y es pour rien, même si tu es apparenté à ce connard! Enfin, le chef des brigands, reprit Shaolan comme si Yelan allait tomber du ciel pour lui faire les gros yeux.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et l'attira contre lui.

" -Tu sais, je pense qu'elles sont même plutôt touchées que tu sois carrément aller pleurer sur leur sépulture… Et moi aussi, je trouve ça adorable…, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant une bise sur la tempe.

Sakura rougit, puis reporta son regard sur les pierres, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Shaolan se mit à parler à son tour aux sépultures, racontant à Futie les progrès de certains chevaux, à Feimei que Tomoyo avait repris le chant, à Falen qu'il conservait son kimono de danse, à Shefa qu'il avait réussi des affaires de diplomate, à Kimihiro qu'il n'était qu'un abruti (sympa!) de s'en être allé comme ça, et enfin à sa mère. Le plus dur à faire passer fut le «je vous aime» qui était resté dans sa mâchoire crispée. Alors qu'il avait posé sa joue contre le crâne de Sakura tandis qu'il parlait, cette dernière sentit des gouttes sur ses cheveux, et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Que les gens fussent morts ou vivants, ces paroles étaient toujours aussi difficiles à prononcer. Mais en toute circonstance, la voix de Shaolan était toujours aussi douce, aussi apaisante.

Finalement ils se relevèrent, et repartirent main dans la main vers les écuries, tandis que Sakura tournait un dernier regard vers les sépultures avec un regard tendre.

_Je ferai tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux, Dame Li, je vous le promets, ainsi qu'à vos filles. Et si un jour, je pouvais vous appeler Belle-maman et belles-sœurs, croyez que ce serait avec la plus grande joie. _

Puis, juste avant de se retourner, elle eut alors l'impression que le bel oiseau bleu qui venait de se poser sur la sépulture avec une fleur dans le bec n'était pas venu par hasard. Une réponse des Li? Peut-être. Mais elle se sentait le cœur plus léger, à présent. Elle leva la tête en l'air pour profiter de la douce brise qui venait leur caresser la peau, et un sourire en voyant un nuage en forme de cœur. C'était sûr, c'était un signe. _Merci, Dame Li_…

Fin de la cinquième partie

Réponses aux commentaires:

Kojiro: Merci! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire cette demande !

Sakura: C'est vrai? Ah, j'ai écrit «un amour toujours présent» dans mes débuts, et je t'avoue que le début de la fic, je ne le trouve pas terrible (j'avais 13 ans quand j'ai commencé, maintenant j'en ai 16!) En tout cas, merci beaucoup!

Sakunissou: Oui, ça m'a amusé de donner des accents aux étrangers, je trouve ça plus sympa! Cette partie a mis du temps à venir parce que j'ai eu pas mal de contrôles, et en plus j'ai chopé la crève! Maintenant ça va mieux, donc je vais reprendre le rythme! Merci pour ce commentaire!

Piline: Merchiiiiiiii! Je vais tenter de revenir dans mes temps habituels pour publier les prochaines parties! Merci encore!

YongYuanAiNi: Shaolan étant un homme, il sera plus lent à la détente (méchante que je suis!). Il sera le premier à passer à l'action? Mmh, qui sait? (moi !) En fait… la prochaine partie mettra en scène un personnage assez perturbant et exubérant! Lol, tu peux deviner qui c'est, je l'ai présentée à la fin de la partie!

Tenshi: Eh oui, les filles sont gaga devant les bébés et les hommes sont lo,gs à la détente! Difficile d'être sur la même longueur d'onde! -! Merci pour le commentaire!

Hope: Ahaha! Pour les instruments de musique, je me suis renseignée sur Internet, quels instruments étaient utilisés à l'ère Edo. Pour l'Histoire, ben, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait des choses insolites dans mon histoire, donc je m'inspire des mangas que j'ai lus, et je me renseigne un peu! Toi aussi t'aimes la culture et l'Histoire étrangère? Viens dans mes bras que je t'embrasse !

Yin ying: Aaaaaaaaaah, c'est trop, j'vais rougir! Mes tous ces compliments me mettent sur un petit nuage quand même, héhé! Merci encore pour le commentaire!

Leila: Thaaaaaaaaaaank you very much!

Mushu: Vais faire ce que je peux pour vous la livrer à temps, promis! Merci encore!

Calypso: Merci beaucoup! Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible!

ArAsHi: Eh ben, quel commentaire passionné, lol! Maintenant que c'est les vacances, la suite devrait arriver plus vite!

Meumeu: Merci beaucoup (tu pourrais ne pas écrire en abrégé, je suis quelqu'un qui ne lit pas très bien ce langage '). Je pense que je finirais la fic à la partie 8, peut-être, mais ce n'est qu'une estimation!

Dragonia: Comment s'appelle le chéri de Tomoyo? Haha! Sera-ce Eriol, ou pas? Je ne dis rien! Eh oui, y en a une qui a ouvert les yeux! Le prochain chapitre sera plus animé avec l'arrivée de Tsukiko! T'as vu la robe de Amaterasu? Elle est magnifique! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Cralkilleuse: Ah, Shaolan est un homme, il va mettre du temps! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite t'a plue!

MissGlitter: En seconde, on fait plutôt du commentaire littéraire! Pas franchement marrant pour laisser libre cours à l'imagination! Mais au collège, c'est vrai que j'avais des bonnes notes en rédac (une fois, j'en avais fait une de 14 pages!) En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup!

Princesse d'Argent: Eh oui, avec moi c'est long! J'estime qu'écrire 2 pages puis terminé, c'est un peu se foutre de la gueule des autres! Donc moi j'en fais… euh, au départ c'était 15, puis c'est passé à 20! Merci encore pour la review!

Ethanielle ou Lyla: Eh oui, le bac approche (l'année prochaine, je vais y passer pour le français et la bio!). Bac quoi? S? Et ne t'en fais, t'écouter est vraiment agréable et amusant! En tout cas, merci pour cette review, ça fait très plaisir!

Juju black: Euh… ça te dirait de devenir bonne sœur provisoire? Parce que le mariage, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! J'espère que la suite t'a plue!

Aidya: «lâche pas la patate»? L'expression est heureuse! Lol, en tout cas merci beaucoup!

Tite Diablesse: Merci beaucoup! Je vais mettre la suite le plus tôt possible! Et toiiiiiiii ! Si j'étais pas hétéro, je te demanderais en mariage !

Irislorely: Ah, c'est chiant d'être interrompu quand on lit une fic! (moi j'habite trop loin de mon lycée pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi entre les cours > ) Je voulais montrer que Shaolan était vraiment déterminé à les tuer, parce qu'il faut avouer que c'est pas en montant à cheval que ça va se faire! En tout cas, tu décortiques bien l'histoire pour me ressortir carrément les citations, toi ! «La fille qui lui réchauffait le cœur». Ça peut être interprété de différentes manières, tu sais! Ah, je ne dévoile rien! Encore merci pour la review!

Little star: Ben dis donc, vous en voulez, du mariage! Alors je l'annonce, le mariage ne viendra pas avant longtemps… ou ne viendra peut-être pas… qui sait! Je ne dévoile rien! Combien de parties? A dire vrai, je n'en sais rien! J'essaye de ne pas en faire trop, car les parties sont assez longues. Merci pour la review!

Ciçouille: Eh oui, des commères, on en trouve de toutes les nationalités et de tous les temps, lol! J'espère que la suite t'a plue! Bisous!

Jaina: Toi aussi t'aimes le style kawaii? Alors ça devrait continuer ! Merci beaucoup!

Alex00783: Merci beaucoup! Oui, moi aussi j'espère que l'inpi reviendra! Il m'est déjà arrivé de rester plus d'une demi-heure devant mon écran sans arriver à écrire! Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas! En tout merci encore!

Syaosyao: Eh oui, avec moi les petits moments entre nos deux tourtereaux n'ont pas fini d'exister! Ah, le passage où Sakura est dégoûtée de Kazuhiko! J'avais envie de faire un petit moment kawaii à propos de ça, et de ne pas en faire un sujet à se prendre la tête! Je crois que j'ai réussi! Shaolan sous la pluie… excitant, non? lol, merci pour la review, elle m'a fait très plaisir!

Eliz: Ah, la suite se construit petit à petit! Encore deux ou trois parties, mais ce n'est pas sûr! Bah, j'espère que j'en écris assez à chaque partie quand même (20 pages!)! Merci encore!

Daffy ze hinti: Ah, merci beaucoup! Un petit mot fait toujours plaisir, ça me va toujours droit au cœur! Merci encore!

Winry: Ooooooooh, c'est gentil! Ne t'en fais pas, prochaine partie, découverte de l'identité de l'amoureux de notre petite Tomoyo! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Louvegrise: Merciiiii! Je pense faire la fin dans deux ou trois parties, mais rien n'est encore sûr! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Mimi: Quand sort la suite? Euh, faut demander à l'inspiration, c'est elle qui gère! Mais en général, comme je fais une vingtaine de pages, ça prend un peu de temps! merci pour la review!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et commentaires!

Clairette


	6. Partie 6

Ben quand

Pour toi seulement

Sixième partie

Sakura marchait tranquillement avec Tomoyo, allant à la rencontre de leur maître. Elle tenait Loup des Neiges dans les mains, et tremblait un peu. Bon, d'accord, elle était complètement anxieuse ! Savoir qu'une fille que Shaolan avait draguée (et peut-être possédée) de son plein gré, juste pour son plaisir, allait mettre les pieds au domaine pour se jeter sur le jeune homme, c'était un peu trop pour Sakura. Tomoyo tentait de la rassurer, mais Sakura avait du mal à avoir confiance : après tout, Shaolan n'était jamais venu la draguer, elle ! Enfin si, mais juste pour se moquer d'elle.

Le concerné était dans les écuries, accroupi auprès de Fleur d'Eau. La jument ne pouvait plus rester debout, et était allongée, son ventre paraissant encore plus énorme. Shaolan la caressait, assis auprès d'elle.

" -C'est pour bientôt ? demanda Tomoyo en arrivant.

" -Oui, répondit Shaolan avec un sourire. Cette jument devrait arrêter de procréer, elle commence à prendre de l'âge. Regarde-là : elle va en souffrir, la pauvre. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit son dernier. Le poulain sera sûrement chétif. Enfin, avec un bon traitement, ça devrait aller…

Il caressait distraitement l'encolure de Fleur d'Eau. La jument semblait détendue, à part le fait que son ventre énorme paraissait lui donner du mal.

" -Dans mon intérêt, il faut qu'il naisse vite, annonça Shaolan. Comme ça je m'occuperai de lui, et la Folle ne viendra pas me déranger, car ce sera très important que je sois seul avec le poulain.

Il soupira.

" -Enfin, avec la chance que j'ai, la Tornade aura eu le temps de tout dévaster – surtout moi – et le poulain ne se sera pas pointé !

Sakura sourit en entendant Shaolan surnommer Tsukiko « la Tornade ». Elle était si terrible que ça, cette fille ?

" -Fais-toi une raison Shaolan, dit Tomoyo d'un sourire compatissant. Ils arrivent ce soir, ça m'étonnerait que le poulain arrive si vite juste pour ton bon plaisir !

" -Je sais, soupira à nouveau le jeune homme. Parfois, la vie est injuste !

Tomoyo prit congés, et alla voir Takashi et Chiharu, tandis que Sakura s'assit à côté de Shaolan. Ils parlèrent un peu, puis Shaolan parla soudain d'apprendre à la jeune fille à monter à cheval. Quoi, comment ? Monter à cheval ?

Elle l'avait donc suivi jusqu'à un paddock, après s'être changée. Shaolan lui avait passé un des pantalons de Futie. Il avait pris un cheval non pas calme, mais tout à fait normal. Il s'était dit que Sakura ne devait pas toujours monter des chevaux calmes, et qu'elle devait s'habituer à un animal qui pourrait lui causer quelques soucis. Ce n'était pas par sournoiserie qu'il faisait ça, c'était par pédagogie.

Il aida la jeune fille à se mettre en selle, tandis que lui s'était mis à cru (sans selle) sur un étalon assez fougueux qu'elle avait déjà vu, Dragon de Feu. Sakura le soupçonnait d'avoir choisi un cheval très nerveux pour ne pas être approché de cette Tsukiko. Elle se disait aussi que la leçon allait traîner pour ne jamais à avoir à rencontrer les Kaibaiji, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, Shaolan allait avec un certain rythme. Il la faisait d'abord trotter en rond, attendant que la jeune fille fût à l'aise. Une fois Sakura détendue, il allait à une vitesse supérieure. Sakura s'était donc retrouvé à un petit galop. En fait, ça n'allait pas du tout. A chaque fois que le cheval tournait (il fallait bien, il n'allait pas foncer sur la clôture !), elle se crispait, ayant peur de tomber. Shaolan s'en aperçut, et soupira : ça n'était pas gagné !

Il mit Dragon de Feu à un petit galop, se mettant à côté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci remarqua sa présence, et comprit que Shaolan voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

" -Si tu ne fais que te dire que tu vas tomber, c'est ce qui va arriver, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, annonça Shaolan. Si tu n'y prends pas un peu de plaisir, il vaut mieux laisser tomber. Pense un peu à t'amuser, pas à te dire « je vais tomber » à chaque tournant !

En fait, il était assez exaspéré de ce comportement-là : n'était-ce pas elle qui avait affronté une meute de chiens enragés et un serpent venimeux ?

" -S'amuser, comment ? demanda Sakura, exaspérée à son tour.

Il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Forcément, quand on montait à cheval depuis tout depuis, on avait oublié la peur depuis belle lurette !

" -Comme ça, fit Shaolan.

De l'arrêt, il lança soudainement son cheval au galop. Il continua jusqu'à la barrière que Dragon de Feu sauta avec aisance et grâce avec un cavalier en bon équilibre. Shaolan fit le chemin inverse, et s'arrêta pile devant Sakura. Assez écœurée par les prouesses qu'arrivait à accomplir son maître, Sakura devait reconnaître qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Il suffisait d'avoir confiance, Shaolan ne le lui avait-il pas dit ?

Prenant de l'assurance, elle arriva à penser à autre chose que la fatalité d'une chute. A côté, le jeune Chinois s'amusait comme un petit fou à sauter les clôtures et des obstacles plus hauts encore qu'il avait installés au préalable. Il n'avait pas peur de tomber, il avait simplement un grand sourire aux lèvres au plaisir de quitter le sol pour passer sur ces hauts obstacles. Elle aussi, elle voulait essayer, juste pour voir. Ça paraissait si drôle, par les yeux de Shaolan ! Ah, pourquoi fondait-elle toujours devant son visage ?

Finalement, elle le suivit dans un de ses galops. Le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas remarquée, et se dirigeait vers l'un des plus hauts obstacles. Sakura respira un grand coup, puis se rappela qu'elle devait faire confiance au cheval. Elle se cramponna à la crinière, et… Oh ! C'était passé ! C'était amusant, en fait ! Bien sûr, elle avait été surprise par la hauteur de l'obstacle, il lui en fallait des plus petits, mais le fait de décoller était rudement amusant !

Shaolan se retourna, et vit que Sakura était derrière lui ; mais pour cela, elle aurait dû passer la clôture ! Non ? Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas suivi ? Elle aurait sauté la barrière ? Impensable ? Un léger coup d'œil pour apercevoir un grand sourire chez la jeune fille lui fit part du contraire. Eh ben, quand elle voulait prouver quelque chose, elle y allait à fond, celle-là !

Shaolan, à contre cœur, ramenait Dragon de Feu dans son box. Il voulait encore monter à cheval ! Il voulait encore s'amuser, quoi ! Il n'avait qu'à prendre un nouveau cheval. Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que Petit Cœur n'était pas sorti. Vendu. Il sortit le cheval, et repartit vers les prés.

Sakura, quant à elle, se passait très bien d'une nouvelle leçon d'équitation. Elle n'avait pas détesté, au contraire, ça l'avait amusée, et ça avait semblé faire plaisir à Shaolan, alors tout était positif ! Mais, elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de passer toutes ses journées sur le dos d'un cheval pour s'estimer satisfaite : une ou deux heures lui suffisaient largement. Elle était donc allée rejoindre Tomoyo pour installer les lits qu'occuperaient les nouveaux arrivants. Arrivants qui d'ailleurs, furent bien en avance.

" -Tiens ? s'étonna Tomoyo. Ils sont déjà là ? Etrange… Enfin, connaissant le caractère de Tsukiko Kaibaiji, pas tant que ça ! A mon avis, elle doit trépigner d'impatience en attendant que le carrosse s'arrête définitivement !

Sakura eut une moue boudeuse. Cette Tsukiko devait être une vraie petite princesse, fille gâtée, et ingrate ! Sans la connaître, Sakura la détestait déjà ! Cette… fille osait venir sous son nez, et venait voir Shaolan comme s'il était son fiancé ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

Le luxueux carrosse de la famille Kaibaiji se stabilisa. A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre des voix, dont une très énergique, s'élever. Enfin, trois personnes descendirent du carrosse. Un homme et deux femmes. L'homme, Hajime Kaibaiji, avait un sourire rieur sur le visage, un début de ventre, et semblait avoir la cinquantaine. Son épouse, Kaori Kaibaji, était plutôt mince, discrète, et gardait souvent les yeux baissés. Puis Sakura vit celle qui s'était élancée la première hors du carrosse : Tsukiko Kaibaiji.

La jeune fille en question avait de très longs cheveux noirs et lisses, contrastant avec ceux frisés de Tomoyo. Son visage semblait le plus souriant du monde. Un sourire de bécasse, ne put s'empêcher de constater Sakura, avec toute l'objectivité dont elle essayait de faire preuve (c'est-à-dire zéro !). Tsukiko semblait plus grande que Sakura, et ses yeux gris – qui étaient charmants, il fallait le reconnaître – pétillaient sans cesse. Dans l'ensemble, elle était assez mignonne. Très mignonne, même. Sakura était verte de jalousie en la voyant « faire la belle » dans son kimono brodé avec des fils dorés (ce qui était rare à l'époque) pour les contours des motifs, et semblait se croire le centre du monde.

Pff ! Pour une famille qui venait présenter ses condoléances, ils avaient plutôt l'air d'être en vacances ! Le même sourire dessiné sur le visage de l'homme et de sa fille énervait assez Sakura. Et le ton impérieux qu'ils prenaient en demandant où était Shaolan !

" -Notre maître est occupé, répondit sèchement Sakura d'un air digne. Il est en plein dressage avec un de ses étalons.

" -Ne te l'avais-je pas dit, père ? s'exclama Tsukiko tout sourire en sautant à pieds joints autour de son paternel. Shaolan est toujours le même, hein ! Je peux aller le voir ? S'il te plait, dis oui, allez, s'il te plaiiiiiiiit !

" -Mais bien sûr ma fille, va donc le voir, sourit l'homme. Nous, nous allons installer nos affaires !

Ils étaient à peine gonflés, ceux-là ! S'offensa intérieurement Sakura. Ils débarquaient limite à l'improviste, puis faisaient comme s'ils étaient chez eux ! La politesse, ils connaissaient ? Même elle, qui n'était qu'une vagabonde, avait plus de respect qu'eux ! Elle emboîta vite le pas à cette Tsukiko, puis la dépassa.

" -Ne vous en faites pas, dit Tsukiko tout sourire, je pense le trouver toute seule. Vous pouvez disposer !

" -Je vais prévenir _mon_ maître que ses invités sont déjà là et qu'ils se sont déjà installés, dit Sakura d'un ton acide. Il est de mon devoir de l'en informer.

" -Oh, faites donc, dit tranquillement la jeune intruse.

_Mais quelle cruche, cette fille !_ pensa aussitôt Sakura. Encore, elle avait juste l'air d'une pimbêche, mais Shaolan l'appelait « La Folle ». Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout vu ? Woé, ça promettait !

Elles arrivèrent aux paddocks, où Shaolan était avec Petit Cœur. Il était à cru, et semblait juste faire de simples exercices. Le pauvre… Il n'avait pas vu ce qui venait d'arriver…

" -Youuuuuuuuuhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Shaaaaaaaoooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! cria une voix très aiguë.

Petit Cœur se cabra alors sous l'effet de la surprise. Shaolan parvint à rester sur l'animal, mais Sakura le plaignait déjà : il ne pouvait faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, même les molosses de la montagne avaient dû entendre cette… fille ? Oui, à première vue, elle y ressemblait.

Le pauvre jeune homme approcha son cheval encore anxieux de la barrière.

" -Tiens, Tsukiko Kaibaiji ! Vous ne deviez pas arriver ce soir ? dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait poli.

" -Oh, je préférais venir le plus tôt possible ! Après tout, il est de notre devoir de vous présenter nos condoléances !

" -Deux bons mois après l'incident ? dit Shaolan en levant un sourcil.

La remarque ne semblait pas du tout gêner la jeune fille. En revanche, celle-ci, accoudée à la barrière, se pencha davantage tandis que Petit Cœur fit un pas en arrière. Elle commença à lui parler de choses personnelles, comme si Sakura n'existait pas :

" -Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez dit lors de notre rencontre ?

Il semblait que la réponse était « non », mais Shaolan n'eut pas le temps de bafouiller une explication. Tsukiko poursuivait sa lancée.

" -Moi oui ! Vous m'aviez dit que comme vous étiez diplomate et mes parents, des relations professionnelles, il était impossible de nous aimer… Sur le coup, ça m'a rendue très triste, mais je me suis rendue compte que vous aviez raison…

Lueur d'espoir de la part de Shaolan.

" -Mais… on m'a dit que vous ne comptiez pas poursuivre la voie de votre mère… Que vous vouliez simplement continuer votre élevage de chevaux ! Alors notre amour est possible ! Nous pourrions nous marier, n'est-ce pas ?

Shaolan resta sans voix devant son discours, tandis que Sakura, exaspérée, levait les yeux au ciel : qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Shaolan lança un regard à la jeune domestique, comme un appel à l'aide. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était lui, le maître, elle n'était que sa servante. D'un point de vue hiérarchique, en tout cas.

" -Euh… Vous y allez un peu vite, non ? risqua-t-il. Je… Enfin… même si je ne suis pas la profession de ma mère, nous resterons toujours le fils d'une diplomate, et la fille d'une famille de « clients » de cette diplomate. Imaginez un peu ce que penseraient les gens ! Ils se diraient que j'abuse de ma position sociale !

Il croisa le regard colérique de Sakura ; ce qu'il venait de dire était tout à fait vrai. A présent, il en avait un peu honte, il devait l'avouer. Quand avait-il changé ? se demanda-t-il soudain tandis que machinalement, il continua son baratin. Berner les filles n'était pas sa spécialité ? Profiter qu'elles se pendissent à son cou ? Depuis que Sakura était venue dans son domaine, il avait changé. Sans doute parce que la jeune fille était un modèle d'innocence, non ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Sakura se dit que devant le ridicule de la situation, mieux valait en rire ! Et elle avait raison. Tsukiko voulait faire un bisou sur le bout du nez de Petit Cœur et manqua de passer par-dessus la barrière à force de se pencher. Sakura manqua d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle la vit pliée en deux sur la barrière, les fesses orientées vers les cieux. Shaolan dut l'aider à remonter.

" -Pardon, il faut avouer que je suis un peu bête, hein ? dit Tsukiko avec une goutte derrière la tête, remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure.

" -Oh, euh… non ! dit Shaolan.

" -Haha, inutile d'hésiter pour me donner une réponse, fit Tsukiko. Ooooooooooooooooooh, le joli petit amour que voilàààààààààààààà ! dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë en se penchant soudainement.

Loup des Neiges était arrivé sur ces entrefaites, mais sembla bien vite le regretter lorsque la jeune Kaibaiji le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer. Sakura et Shaolan échangèrent un regard : et ça ne faisait que commencer !

Finalement, Shaolan dit qu'il devait rentrer le cheval. Tsukiko ne put se joindre à lui lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'avec le prix qu'avait dû coûter son kimono, la jeune fille n'aurait pas intérêt à le salir en allant se promener dans les écuries. Sakura accompagna donc son maître.

" -J'en peux plus, je vais la tuer ! annonça d'emblée le jeune homme.

" -Elle est pourtant mignonne, dit Sakura d'une voix assez froide.

" -Jalouse ? fit Shaolan qui avait tout de suite deviné.

" -Q… Moi, jalouse ? dit Sakura en se retournant vivement vers lui. Sans vouloir blesser votre ego, cher maître, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Pourquoi se montrait-elle méchante avec Shaolan ? Il était aussi dépité qu'elle d'avoir Tsukiko sur le dos, sinon plus, alors pourquoi était-elle agressive à son égard ? Elle allait s'excuser, quand elle croisa le regard de Shaolan qui lui montrait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. L'expression de Sakura se radoucit.

Sakura se réveilla le lendemain à une heure assez avancée. Shaolan se levait souvent tôt, et elle aimait se lever vers les mêmes heures que lui pour profiter du fait qu'il n'y avait personne de levé, et que le calme était quelque chose de très rare, en raison de l'essaim de domestiques qui grouillait au domaine.

Sakura enfila donc un yukata, et se dirigea vers les prés, en repensant à l'affreuse soirée de la veille. Les Kaibaiji s'étaient avérés être des vrais sans-gêne, du moins le père. Il riait, lançait des blagues idiotes, parfois grossières, buvait, bref, s'était cru à une fête ! Sakura avait trouvé cela vraiment choquant, mais Shaolan n'avait rien dit. Il était assez occupé à tenter de respirer, car Tsukiko revenait toujours à la charge ! Seule la mère demeurait silencieuse.

Sakura soupira en atteignant la clôture. Combien de temps encore ces gens allaient-ils rester ici ? Sakura s'accouda à la barrière, et regarda son maître qui était avec un des chevaux : elle avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il faisait. Il jouait avec l'équidé. Shaolan lui avait expliqué qu'un cheval devait aussi s'amuser, car s'il perdait tout intérêt à ce qu'il faisait, le pauvre ne serait pas heureux. Aussi Sakura regardait avec un sourire Shaolan cacher un gros ballon derrière son dos, puis s'amuser à se faire poursuivre par l'animal qui tentait de prendre le ballon.

Au milieu des félicitations que Shaolan adressait à son cheval, Sakura le vit se tourner vers elle. Avec un sourire, il lui fit un signe de la main, que Sakura lui rendit timidement. Rougissant doucement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le regard rêveur en voyant Shaolan sourire et rire au milieu de tous ces équidés. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Il ne semblait avoir aucun souci, il semblait simplement heureux de jouer avec ces bêtes.

Sakura entendit un soupir trop profond pour être honnête à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas tourner la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir cette personne. Cette Tsukiko, décidément ! Sakura se résolut à tourner le regard vers la jeune brune.

Cette dernière avait la tête contre un des bras, et avait l'air assez bêta en regardant Shaolan avec un drôle de sourire. Sakura se demanda si elle aussi avait l'air aussi bête lorsqu'elle regardait Shaolan. En tout cas, elle était énervée, car elle venait de se rendre compte qu'être amoureuse n'avait pas qu'un côté fleur bleue ; à présent, elle venait de connaître un sentiment détestable : la jalousie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de détester les gens, alors devenir soudainement froide avec eux, c'était assez nouveau et inattendu.

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui continuait de jouer avec ses chevaux. Maintenant, il jouait avec plusieurs en même temps. Elle eut envie de soupirer, mais préféra s'abstenir. Autant qu'une seule d'entre elles eût l'air bêta suffisait largement, et elle préférait que ce fût Tsukiko. Cette dernière s'adressa cependant à Sakura :

" -Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vue, sourit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas ici depuis bien longtemps, alors. C'est Shaolan qui vous a engagée ? Ah, c'est quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il est beau, gentil, attentionné… l'amant parfait !

Au mot « amant », Sakura se crispa soudainement, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle aurait volontiers voulu fuir loin, très loin, mais cette perspective de lâcheté la dégoûtait. Fuir ? Jamais !

" -Oh oh ! fit Tsukiko d'une voix sarcastique en levant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que… Une domestique ? Non, je rêve…

Sakura se tourna brusquement vers elle, une lueur de défi brûlant dans ses yeux qui contenaient ses larmes qu'elle ne comptait aucunement verser.

" -J'ai donc raison, conclut Tsukiko. Nous voila donc en quête du même but. Mais je pense que pour toi, c'est peine perdue. Shaolan épousera quelqu'un de son rang, quelqu'un qui a un minimum de richesse ! Jamais une domestique ne prendra son nom !

Sakura aurait voulu hurler tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu que la douleur que venait de lui infliger la jeune Kaibaiji s'arrêtât. Mais à la place, des pensées vinrent à une vitesse phénoménale dans son cerveau. _Si tu savais ! Shaolan n'est pas amoureux de toi ! Il a déjà dragué des domestiques, et nous nous sommes même embrassés ! Tu ne m'impressionnes pas !_

Elle tremblait de fureur. Mais pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche ?

" -Le cœur ne s'achète pas avec de l'argent, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

" -Ah, les belles paroles ! Il semble bien que nous soyons rivales sur ce terrain-là ! Voyons vers qui ira Shaolan. Toi ou moi.

Sakura remercia les dieux que Loup des Neiges choisît ce moment pour se frotter contre ses jambes, réclamant à manger, car sinon elle aurait perdu le contrôle ! Elle se baissa, ramassa le louveteau, et tourna les talons à Tsukiko.

Elle alla chercher à manger pour Loup des Neiges, et soupira lorsqu'elle posa l'écuelle devant l'animal. Cette pimbêche venait de lui miner le moral. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Tsukiko aussi était amoureuse de Shaolan, il était normal qu'elle se battît pour le conquérir. Et au moins, elle était honnête. Ce n'était finalement pas si terrible d'avoir une rivale qui fût droite et sincère, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire. Finalement, le moral remonta un peu.

§

Shaolan se demandait s'il n'allait pas se suicider. Debout à s'occuper d'un des chevaux de son écurie, il avait autour du cou les bras de Tsukiko qui lui avait sauté sur le dos. Elle ne cessait de piailler. Un vrai moulin à paroles. Certes, elle était gentille et énergique, mais… pourquoi l'avait-il draguée, déjà ? Bon, d'accord, pour ses formes !

Comment avouer la vérité à cette fille ? Car il le devait, sinon il ne survivrait pas : cette gamine était dingue ! Dès qu'elle touchait quelque chose, elle faisait une catastrophe ! Elle était tellement enjouée qu'elle effrayait les chevaux. Elle voulait tellement s'amuser qu'elle se mettait inconsciemment en danger – elle avait failli se faire écraser par un cheval en voulant se joindre au jeu de Shaolan et de ses chevaux. Certes, ça n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle était quand même fatigante !

La question revenait sans arrêt : il ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop franc, comment le prendraient les parents Kaibaiji ? Il fallait y aller avec délicatesse. Mais il le ferait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait appris un texte bien préparé à l'aide de Tomoyo et de Sakura.

En parlant de Sakura… Le matin, elle était accoudée à la barrière, puis Tsukiko était arrivée, et quelques instants plus tard, Sakura avait tourné les talons énergiquement. Y avait-il eu un incident entre les deux jeunes filles ? La jeune Kaibaiji était parfois assez gaffeuse, et avait autant de tact qu'un garçon (c'est-à-dire très peu). Ou peut-être avaient-elles simplement discuté, puis Sakura avait eu autre chose à faire. Dommage, Shaolan appréciait sa compagnie. Il se sentait souvent le cœur léger lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et il appréciait son sourire, sa voix, son visage… Oui, Sakura était en plus une fille très mignonne par-dessus le marché. Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par une Tsukiko qui frottait sa tête contre sa joue d'homme, telle un chat. Elle avait un grand sourire. Shaolan essaya de paraître indifférent, mais les cheveux de la jeune fille contre sa joue lui provoquaient des démangeaisons, et ses joues commencèrent à rougir.

Sakura soupira en restant en retrait près d'un des murs de l'écurie. Elle avait voulu voir Shaolan pour profiter de sa compagnie, mais elle l'avait trouvé avec une Tsukiko accrochée à son cou. Sans doute n'était-ce pas le bon moment de le déranger. Surtout qu'à présent, elle frottait sa tête contre la joue de Shaolan. Celui-ci… rougissait ? Non ! Impossible ! Il avait dit lui-même que Tsukiko le gonflait ! Ou alors, simplement que Tsukiko avait raison… et que Shaolan avait déjà choisi… Non ! Il devait y avoir une autre explication ! Shaolan, en pervers qu'il était – bien qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas vraiment ce caractère – avait voulu profiter une nouvelle fois de Tsukiko Kaibaiji puis être heureux une fois qu'elle serait partie ? Hypothèse encore plus répugnante !

Sakura tourna les talons, suivie de Loup des Neiges qui gambadait dans ses jambes, et alla s'occuper l'esprit avec d'autres occupations.

Pendant toute la journée, Sakura évita Shaolan et Tsukiko. Son moral avait rechuté. Contrairement à Tsukiko, elle ne s'était encore jamais battue pour l'amour d'un garçon, elle ne savait pas comment on draguait, et ne voulait pas se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle n'avait pas vu non plus Tomoyo, cette dernière soutenant Shaolan lors des rares moments où Tsukiko le laissait souffler. Elle avait aussi réussi à esquiver Takashi et Chiharu, n'ayant pas une très grande envie de tenir la chandelle. Ce fut donc avec une mine affreuse que Sakura passa sa journée.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle soupira : il allait pleuvoir, en plus ! Décidément, rien n'allait ce jour-là ! Au moins, tout le monde irait se mettre à l'abri, et si elle restait sous la pluie, elle serait tranquille pour un moment, personne ne viendrait la déranger dans sa dépression sentimentale. Oui, au moins, elle serait calme et sereine.

Puis, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la pluie tomba dru, surprenant tout le monde (sauf ceux qui avaient vu les nuages menaçants). Tous se ruèrent à l'intérieur, les domestiques courant dans tous les sens pour ramasser le linge, et s'occuper de sauver toutes les tâches ménagères qui pourraient être menacées par la pluie.

Sakura marchait telle un zombie, tandis que les derniers domestiques se hâtaient de se mettre à l'abri. Elle se laissa glisser contre un des murs extérieurs de l'écurie. Elle était déjà trempée. Heureusement, il y avait un petit plus de toit, elle était donc un peu à l'abri de la pluie. Ramenant ses genoux contre elle qu'elle encercla de ses bras, elle posa son front dessus, soupirant d'abord, puis se mit à pleurer. C'était injuste ! Tellement injuste ! Pourquoi Shaolan rougissait devant cette Tsukiko ? Avait-il une nouvelle fois l'intention de la draguer ? Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier beaucoup du fait qu'elle l'eût évité toute la journée. Sans doute s'en moquait-il.

Sakura profitait du bruit que faisait la pluie pour pleurer bruyamment. Shaolan n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'elle fût amoureuse de lui ? Ou bien se fichait-il d'elle à un tel point qu'elle n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux ?

Elle sentit alors un souffle chaud dans son cou, tandis que quelque chose lui tirait le bas de son yukata. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut Loup des Neiges avec un pan du vêtement dans la gueule. Puis, elle se tourna et vit qu'elle s'était assise juste à côté du box de Oiseau des Nuages. Celui-ci avait sorti la tête, et ne cessait à présent de donner des petits coups à la jeune fille. Au moins les animaux avaient remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle prit Loup des Neiges dans ses mains, puis regarda en face d'elle. Ce fut pour y apercevoir une Tsukiko qui courait vers le carrosse, pour en ressortir quelque chose qu'elle ramena à l'intérieur. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, Loup des Neiges et Oiseau des Nuages exprimèrent en même temps leurs « sentiments » pour cette fille. Le louveteau grogna en montrant ses petites dents tandis que le cheval donnait de grands coups dans la porte de son box en hennissant.

Une ombre se fit alors sur les trois individus. Sakura se retrouva avec une épaisseur sur les épaules, tandis que Shaolan s'assit à côté d'elle, l'air visiblement inquiet.

" -Ça va ? s'enquit-il. Qu'est-ce tu fais ici, tu es trempée, et puis je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, où étais-tu ? Comment ça se fait que tu… ?

Il s'interrompit. Sakura venait de se plaquer contre lui en sanglotant. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle en soupirant, et posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille. Ses joues avaient encore les boutons que lui avaient provoqués ses démangeaisons. Sakura baragouina quelque chose dans ses pleurs que Shaolan ne comprit pas.

" -Quoi ? fit-il.

" -P… promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas !

" -Bien sûr, c'est promis, dit-il doucement en la berçant, bien qu'il n'eût rien compris à ce que la jeune fille entendait par là. Evidemment qu'on ne t'abandonnera pas…

" -Me… me laisse plus jamais seule ! Je veux pas, je veux pas être toute seule ! Reste avec moi !

" -Chut, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras jamais toute seule, ça va aller…

Sans doute tout ceci avait un sens, mais il ne comprenait pas lequel.

" -J'étais inquiet, moi, pendant toute la journée je ne t'ai pas vue, et quand Tomoyo m'a dit que tu n'étais pas avec elle et les autres domestiques, j'ai eu une sacrée frousse. Que diable faisais-tu là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les sanglots de la jeune fille étaient à présent remplacés par des hoquets, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas à la question de son maître. Elle voulait encore rester tranquille sous la pluie, bercée par Shaolan. Elle se sentait apaisée. Encore et toujours la voix du jeune homme, si chaude et profonde.

Ils se séparèrent pour se relever, et Shaolan se gratta les joues en faisant une grimace, tandis que Sakura remarqua les petites rougeurs. Devant son regard interrogateur, Shaolan lui expliqua :

" -C'est la Folle, elle n'a pas arrêté de frotter sa tête contre ma joue, et maintenant ça me démange, grogna-t-il. Elle m'a sauté dessus dans les écuries. Mais il s'est rien passé ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. C'est elle qui m'a bondi dessus, moi j'ai rien fait !

Pourquoi se justifiait-il ? Cette question se posait dans les deux cerveaux. Pourquoi faisait-il un point d'honneur à ce que Sakura sût exactement ce qui s'était passé ? Après tout, ça ne la concernait pas, et qui plus est, elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Shaolan rougit alors, honteux de son emportement.

Sakura eut un sourire timide. Voulait-il que Sakura le vît toujours d'un bon œil ? Alors elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux ? Le sourire que fit Shaolan lui redonna du baume au cœur. La réponse était sans doute « oui ».

Sakura croyait qu'ils allaient rentrer, mais au lieu de cela, ils entrèrent dans les écuries. Shaolan allait-il encore monter à cheval par ce temps ? Il s'avéra que non ; Shaolan voulait voir l'état de Fleur d'Eau. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour la jument.

Et il avait raison. La pauvre bête était allongée, son ventre paraissant encore plus énorme, et respirait bruyamment, ses naseaux soufflant une fumée blanche (les chevaux ne peuvent respirer par la bouche, uniquement par les naseaux).

" -Ça va commencer, marmonna Shaolan. Sakura, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, décréta-t-il. Elle est trop vieille pour mettre bas toute seule, et moi je n'ai que deux mains, j'aurai besoin de toi.

" -Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi, confirma la jeune fille.

Il caressa le ventre de la jument, tandis que Sakura ôta la cape que Shaolan lui avait posée sur les épaules. La nuit tombait, et la brume que créait la pluie n'aidait en rien à avoir de la luminosité. Sakura se hâta d'aller chercher des bougies. Shaolan, lui, bandait la queue de la jument car elle pouvait gêner lors de l'accouchement.

Revenue auprès de Shaolan, elle posa la source de lumière dans le box.

" -Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

" -Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Ça ne devrait plus être très long, souffla Shaolan.

Sakura alla s'asseoir près de la tête de Fleur d'Eau qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Elle eut droit à un regard doux de Shaolan, ce qui la fit rougir. Mais elle s'inquiéta vite lorsque la respiration de la vieille jument se fit forte et irrégulière. Shaolan, lui, parlait toujours de cette voix apaisante – qui était la plus apaisée par ça, Sakura ou la jument, on ne pouvait le dire – tandis qu'il voyait venir le bout des sabots du poulain (le poulain naît avec les membres antérieurs en premier).

" -Allez ma vieille, il va falloir être forte, lui dit Shaolan tandis que Sakura lui caressait la tête.

Après grand nombre d'efforts, on pouvait voir les jambes du poulain jusqu'à la première articulation (notre coude, pour les humains). Sakura se pencha pour voir, et eut une petite exclamation en voyant le spectacle : c'était à la fois dégoûtant et merveilleux, comme pour la naissance du petit Shunichi. Tout le sang et les cris de souffrance de la mère ne faisaient qu'écœurer, pourtant la venue au monde d'un nouvel être faisait naître un sentiment bizarre, et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça beau.

Shaolan prit dans les mains les jambes du poulain, et tira doucement mais fermement dessus. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Même si Shaolan connaissait bien la technique, ça semblait plus dégoûtant de mettre bas un poulain qu'un humain. Mais en effet, la technique s'avéra être efficace. Sakura put apercevoir la tête et l'encolure du jeune cheval, plaquées contre ses longues jambes, tandis que le reste suivait, et le plus dégoûtant, c'était que le poulain était encore dans le placenta ! (C'est véridique, lors d'un accouchement naturel, le poulain naît avec le placenta, et c'est la mère qui le déchire et le mange ! Ragoûtant, n'est-ce pas ? ''')

" -Voiiiiiiiiilaaaaaaaaaa, dit Shaolan tandis que le poulain sortait à présent du placenta, complètement trempé. Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, ma p'tite mère ! sourit-il.

Sakura eut un visage souriant et larmoyant à la fois : qu'est-ce qu'elle était adorable ! Si petite avec des jambes qui semblaient si frêles !

La mère parvint à se lever, et commença à lécher sa progéniture, pendant que les deux équidés se reniflaient mutuellement, s'imprégnant de leurs odeurs. C'était le premier contact entre la mère et le petit, et c'était grâce à cette odeur qu'ils se reconnaîtraient au milieu des autres chevaux. Ce fut ce que Shaolan expliqua à Sakura.

" -Seulement, comme je l'avais prévu, elle est plutôt chétive, murmura-t-il. Regarde.

D'ordinaire, un poulain pouvait se mettre debout après deux ou trois essais désastreux, mais pouvait tout de suite se tenir debout et téter sa mère. Or la pouliche gardait les yeux fermés, et ne bougeait pas.

" -Regarde-là, elle ne fait aucun effort pour se lever.

La pouliche ouvrit alors ses yeux, qui étaient noirs. Ils semblaient trop grands pour une si petite tête, mais Sakura ne put s'empêcher de fondre devant ce joli minois.

Fleur d'Eau s'était levée, et léchait tendrement sa progéniture. Puis elle lui donna des petits coups avec le bout de son nez, mais rien à faire, la pouliche ne bougeait pas. Elle restait là, pelotonnée dans la paille, à fixer Sakura de ses grands yeux sombres.

Shaolan lui dit qu'il fallait les laisser entre mère et fille, car trop de compagnie humaine dès le départ n'aiderait pas à faire tisser un lien entre la jument et la pouliche. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans l'allée de l'écurie à regarder la pluie tomber toujours plus fort, Shaolan poussa un long soupir :

" -C'est à la fois pire, et à la fois meilleur que ce que j'avais escompté, dit-il. Au moins, elle a tout de suite respiré, ç'aurait pu être pire. Mais quand je disais qu'elle serait chétive, je n'imaginais pas à ce point ! Il va falloir la nourrir nous-même, elle ne peut pas téter sa mère.

" -Woé ? fit Sakura, les yeux ouverts de surprise. Mais il faut vite y retourner ! Elle va mourir de faim !

" -Calme-toi, fit Shaolan avec un doux sourire, retenant la manche de Sakura qui avait commencé à se retourner pour se précipiter vers le box. Je n'ai pas fini mon explication. Elle doit téter sa mère, ça c'est essentiel pour sa survie. Nous la nourrirons lorsque le lait maternel ne sera plus aussi indispensable.

" -Mais comment va-t-on faire ? demanda Sakura, perdue.

" -Nous allons l'aider, tout simplement, répondit le jeune homme.

" -L'aider ? répéta Sakura. Oh ! dit-elle, ayant compris où Shaolan voulait en venir.

Sakura souleva la pouliche elle-même, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tienne sur ses jambes. Elle la soutenait toujours, car ses jambes frêles manquaient de se dérober toutes les cinq secondes. Elle amena la tête de la pouliche jusqu'à la source de lait. Fleur d'Eau elle-même semblait encourager la petite bête à boire. Après quelques gouttes, celle-ci but normalement, toujours soutenue par Sakura.

Shaolan était en train de défaire le bandage autour de la queue de la jument. Il regardait la pouliche d'un œil triste. Sakura comprit pourquoi : lorsque la petite eut finit de téter, elle était exténuée. Se tenir debout, même soutenue, l'avait vidée de toute force. Sakura l'aida à revenir vers le sol où la petite bête se pelotonna à nouveau, ses jambes repliées sous elle.

" -Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, murmura Shaolan. Laissons-les.

Ils marchèrent dans l'allée, ayant récupéré la bougie et la cape.

" -Alors, comment allons-nous appeler cette petite créature ? demanda le jeune Chinois à Sakura.

" -Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Sakura en repensant à la chétivité de la pouliche.

" -Tu as baptisé la mère, maintenant tu te coltines la fille, décréta le leader avec un sourire. Moi, j'ai épuisé la réserve de noms !

" -Mhh, fit Sakura en réfléchissant.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que la pouliche avait une tête d'amour ! Un joli petit cœur ! Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage rien qu'en la regardant ! Relevant la tête au ciel, elle put constater qu'il faisait nuit. Fort heureusement, on pouvait distinguer la faible clarté du quart de lune. Elle était belle cette lune à toujours veiller sur eux… Eh…

" -Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Lune Paisible ou Fleur du Ciel, ça me tente bien !

" -Mmh, c'est intéressant, murmura Shaolan. T'as vraiment le chic pour trouver des noms, toi ! Il faudra voir, les deux sont bien ! Anyué (Lune de Paisible) ou Tianhua (prononcez « Tiène » Fleur du Ciel (ou Céleste, c'est pareil))…

Arrivés au bout de l'allée, Shaolan déplia la cape, et tous deux se mirent à l'abri dessous, coururent jusqu'au bâtiment des domestiques, Sakura tenant Loup des Neiges dans les mains (vous l'aviez oublié ? ). Ouvrant la porte à la volée, ils pénétrèrent brutalement dans la pièce où tous se tournèrent vers eux. Tomoyo fut la première à se précipiter, bientôt suivie de Takashi et Chiharu.

" -Mon dieu, vous êtes trempés ! Que s'est-il passé ? Et toi Sakura, on t'a cherchée partout !

" -Du calme Tomoyo, dit Shaolan de cette voix apaisante. Sakura avait trouvé Fleur d'Eau en mauvais état, et pour cause, une petite pouliche a pointé le bout de son nez ! Enfin, de ses sabots…

Une petite exclamation émue se propagea parmi les domestiques, et Tomoyo se radoucit.

" -Quand je cherchais Sakura, continua Shaolan, je l'ai trouvée dans le box de notre petite maman. Elle voulait nous prévenir, mais elle avait peur de la laisser seule, c'est bien ça ? sourit-il à la jeune Japonaise qui confirma, heureuse qu'il lui inventât cette échappatoire.

" -Alors… c'est comme vous l'aviez prédit ? osa demander Takashi. Elle n'est pas… euh… si forte que ça ?

" -Oui, elle est toute chétive, confirma Shaolan. Mais avec de la patience et un soin particulier, elle pourra aller mieux.

" -Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Chiharu.

" -Il y a hésitation entre deux, répondit Sakura se surprenant elle-même (elle les avait quand même évités toute la journée). Lune Paisible ou Fleur Céleste ! Mais il faut vraiment la voir, elle est adorable !

Après quelques paroles, Shaolan dut retourner à son supplice humain nommé Tsukiko. Mais cette fois, Sakura s'en fichait : elle avait pu assister Shaolan dans son élevage, elle avait vu naître une jolie petite pouliche en sa compagnie ! Alors que Tsukiko Kaibaiji lui donnât de nouveau des démangeaisons l'importait peu !

Lorsqu'elle voulut se coucher, Tomoyo lui lança un regard du genre « Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais ! », et une fois la Japonaise couchée, elles se sourirent, un sourire doux, comme celui qui passe entre des amis qui savent qu'ils peuvent se faire confiance et se confier. Après cet échange de sourire, Sakura ferma les yeux, plus sereine que jamais.

Le lendemain, elle se leva aux aurores et alla directement voir la pouliche. Personne n'était levé. En approchant du box, son cœur fit un bond de surprise, puis un sourire tendre apparut sur le visage de la jeune Japonaise. Shaolan était dans le box, assis contre le mur, profondément endormi. La tête de la pouliche qui était toujours pelotonnée dans la paille reposait sur ses genoux. Fleur d'Eau et sa fille ouvrirent les yeux, voyant arriver la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de Shaolan, le sourire aux lèvres : le pauvre aurait un sacré mal de cou !

Elle entreprit de lui caresser doucement la joue, puis de l'éveiller avec délicatesse. Comment avait-il pu passer la nuit ici ? La question revenait sans cesse dans la tête de Sakura.

Shaolan ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis eut un sursaut :

" -Qu… Je me suis endormi ? Oh non !

" -Tu es là depuis hier soir ? Pourtant on est bien rentrés ensemble, hier ! remarqua la jeune fille.

" -Oui, mais… j'avais tellement peur qu'elle ait un pépin, un malaise, ou un truc du genre ! Alors je me suis levé, et j'ai voulu rester pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais… au lieu de veiller, je me suis endormi. Tu parles d'une aide !

" -Moi je trouve ça adorable, le contredit Sakura avec un doux sourire, faisant rougir Shaolan.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux, les joues rouges. Il était assez gêné comme ça !

" -De voir à quel point tu tiens à tous tes chevaux, de voir que tu leur consacres tout ce que tu as… ils sont comme tes enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Ils font partie de cette très grande famille Li, autant que les domestiques ! Moi, je trouve ça beau, autant d'amour venant d'une personne.

Il était _très_ gêné. Sakura n'était pas sensée être naïve ? Pourquoi parlait-elle comme ça ?

" -Je… bafouilla-t-il. Je… euh… je vais avouer la vérité à Tsukiko aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

" -Elle s'en va en fin de matinée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sakura.

" -Mmh, confirma Shaolan d'un hochement de tête. Pour être honnête, je me sentirais mal de la laisser partir sans lui avoir dit ce que j'ai fait. Je me sens déjà sale, je dois avouer.

_Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, j'agis vraiment bizarrement. Je deviens plus loyal et plus droit, j'affronte mes problèmes, je joue cartes sur table. De notre rencontre, qui a le plus appris grâce à l'autre ?_

" -Allez, j'y vais tant que je suis décidé, dit-il en se levant et en sortant du box.

" -Le cou, ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as une mine affreuse !

" -Oh, merci, répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Mais le franc sourire qu'il adressa à la jeune fille fit l'effet de papillons à l'intérieur du ventre de celle-ci – ou peut-être était-ce la faim ? Ce sourire, celui qu'il adressait à ses chevaux, uniquement à ses chevaux, c'était celui-là ! Celui qu'il venait de faire à elle, à Sakura ! Oui, à elle !

" -Par contre, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit levée, remarqua Sakura. Nous sommes encore à l'aube.

Dans ce cas, allons prendre un bon déjeuner, dit Shaolan en lui tendant la main. Je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre à nourrir en priorité, ajouta-t-il en regardant la pouliche.

" -Je vais m'en occuper, dit aussitôt Sakura. Toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller te débarbouiller et de te changer…

" -Oui maman ! fit Shaolan avec un sourire on ne peut plus ironique.

Il disparut, tandis que Sakura refit le même manège que la veille pour faire téter la pouliche. Bon, alors, Petit Nuage ou Nuage de Lune ? Ah, pas facile de trouver un nom ! Bah, elle verrait bien, elle avait le temps !

" -Elle est magnifique, dit une voix derrière Sakura.

Cette dernière se retourna pour apercevoir Tomoyo. La jeune fille brune était accoudée sur la porte du box. Elle souriait tendrement. Sakura se doutait qu'elles parleraient de son comportement étrange de la veille. Et elle avait raison.

" -Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé hier ? demanda tout de suite Tomoyo.

" -Ben… Pour résumer, disons que Tsukiko a deviné que j'éprouvais des sentiments forts pour notre cher Maître Li, et a « accepté » la compétition, en partant avec des points d'avance en disant que comme j'étais domestique, je n'avais aucune chance. Résultat, je n'avais envie de voir personne, surtout si c'était pour me remonter vainement le moral !

" -Ça fait du bien de tout déballer, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Tomoyo. Mais pour ce que t'as dit Tsukiko, il ne faut pas y prêter autant d'attention. Il est tout à fait normal qu'elle se batte pour avoir Shaolan. Tu verras que toi aussi tu sortiras tes griffes. C'est juste que tu ne connais pas ce genre de situation. Moi aussi, j'ai dû me battre pour l'amour de ce garçon.

" -Toi ? Je t'imagine mal faire ça ! s'étonna Sakura.

" -Je comprends, dit Tomoyo. Mais chacun sa technique. Tsukiko a préféré la méthode psychologique, car il est vrai que c'est dur de voir un seigneur épouser une domestique. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se privent de le faire ! Certaines personnes lancent des choses bien plus méchantes, tout ça pour l'amour d'une personne. C'est dingue, n'est-ce pas, tout ce qu'on peut faire pour garder l'être aimé !

" -Oui, c'est dingue ! Mais Tsukiko a été tellement franche, que je n'arrive pas à vraiment la détester !

" -C'est normal. Elle est folle, mais pas méchante, dit tranquillement Tomoyo. Et en général, les fous nous attirent la sympathie !

" -C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime bien ! plaisanta Sakura tandis qu'elles partirent dans un grand rire.

Shaolan apparut alors. Il semblait avoir oublié quelque chose.

" -Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il disparut du champ de vision de Sakura. Tsukiko Kaibaiji venait de se jeter sur lui avec fracas avec son habituel grand sourire. Sakura se leva pour voir si la chute valait bien l'énorme « BOUM » qu'elle avait fait entendre. Elle put apercevoir un Shaolan qui ne put que dire « ouch ! » dans un gémissement de douleur, étalé sur le sol comme s'il venait de s'y faire jeter par les trois plus gros sumos du Japon. Tsukiko, elle, avait conservé son sourire en disant simplement un « bonjour » d'une vois très joyeuse !

Se tournant vers Tomoyo, toutes deux se mirent à ricaner le plus discrètement possible. Effectivement, ce n'était pas avec des pulsions comme celles-ci que Sakura se faire piquer Shaolan. C'était vrai que les fous attiraient la sympathie. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher son rire de se faire plus fort, tout comme Tomoyo. Shaolan n'était déjà pas très en forme, mais là, Tsukiko Kaibaiji l'avait achevé !

Sakura allait entrer à l'intérieur de la demeure Li lorsque sur le couloir de bois, elle aperçut Tsukiko qui lui souriait. C'était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation au dialogue. S'approchant de la jeune brune, elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

" -Eh oui, j'ai perdu, annonça doucement Tsukiko avec un sourire qui était un peu triste.

" -Woé ? Euh, tu… euh, vous avez vu Shaolan ?

" -Pour commencer je parle à une rivale et non à une domestique, lui dit la jeune Kaibaiji, lui indiquant que le vouvoiement était inutile. Et non, je n'ai pas vu Shaolan. Il me cherche ?

" -Euh oui… dit Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce que vous… euh tu veux dire par « J'ai perdu » ?

" -Que j'ai perdu, répondit Tsukiko. Ça n'est pas assez clair ?

" -Mais enfin, je…

" -Non, tu n'as rien fait. Ça semblait déjà décidé à l'avance, dit la jeune riche en regardant au loin. Mais quand je vous vois tous les deux, il a l'air très heureux. Autant que lorsqu'il est avec ses chevaux, et pourtant nous savons tous à quel point il est passionné par eux, et à quel point il les aime. Oui, c'est toi qu'il a choisie…

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre. Elle doutait un peu des propos de Tsukiko. Elle se disait que trop espérer ne mènerait nulle part.

" -Il a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, continua la jeune fille. Avant, il semblait si insouciant, il venait me voir et ne cessait de jouer au charmeur. Ça marchait fort bien. Maintenant, il semble s'être assagi. Sans doute le drame qui l'a frappé. Mais on dirait qu'il y a autre chose. Cette habitude de « je suis irrésistible » a disparu. Oui, je suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'as changé, et ça n'est pas un reproche, bien au contraire. Il est plus agréable à vivre…

" -Euh, je… marmonna Sakura, regardant le plancher qui semblait soudain très intéressant. Je n'ai pas cette impression… Je l'aime, ça c'est vrai, mais… il ne m'a jamais rien dit ou montré quelque chose qui me laisse espérer que…

" -Ça viendra, assura Tsukiko. Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas encore compris ce qu'il ressent. Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond, c'est toi qu'il aime…

Malgré tous les sous-entendus, Sakura fut heureuse d'entendre enfin ces mots, adressés à _elle_. _C'est toi qu'il aime…_

" -Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te détester, te haïr, ou faire des coups bas. Nous avons joué, et j'ai perdu. Tu as gagné sans rien faire, ça prouve bien que c'est toi qu'il a choisie.

A dire vrai, l'idée d'une vengeance de Tsukiko ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

" -Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est… bonne chance pour la suite, car tu as gagné une bataille, mais pas encore la guerre. Et aussi… j'espère que nous pourrons être amies. Je n'en ai pas tellement…

" -Bien sûr ! assura aussitôt Sakura. Tu es vraiment une fille gentille, tu sais ! Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de centaines d'amis. Ceux que tu as sont sans doute les meilleurs !

" -Oui, tu dois avoir raison, dit Tsukiko en haussant les épaules en tendant une main à Sakura que celle-ci serra avant de serrer le corps entier de Tsukiko dans ses bras qui resta étonnée.

" -Si toutes mes rivales pouvaient être comme toi… souffla Sakura.

" -Tu sais, je ne le pensais pas lorsque j'ai dit que Shaolan ne s'intéresserait jamais à une domestique. J'ai dit ça pour te déstabiliser… avoua la Kaibaiji.

" -Je sais, répondit Sakura. Je sais… Mais je suis sûre que tu es la meilleure rivale qu'on puisse espérer !

§

" -De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? demanda Tsukiko avec un sourire.

" -Inutile de nous vouvoyer, annonça Shaolan. Je t'ai appelée parce qu'avant que tu partes, je dois t'avouer un truc.

" -Je t'écoute, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la barrière de bois.

" -Voilà, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? Immédiatement, je suis venu vers toi, et – disons-le franchement – je t'ai draguée. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années, alors que ça ne fait que quelques mois. A cette époque, j'étais un coureur de jupons. J'allais vers toutes les paires de jambes féminines que je voyais. Tu n'avais pas fait exception.

Il garda le silence quelques instants.

" -C'était donc ça, dit doucement Tsukiko. Tout ce que tu m'as dit n'était que du baratin…

" -Tu as tout à fait le droit de te mettre en colère, voire de me frapper si tu en as envie… souffla Shaolan.

" -Non… tu m'as dit la vérité, et je l'accepte. Tu aurais pu me laisser repartir avec mes idées folles dans la tête. Mais tu m'as tout avoué… Je trouve ça très bien…

" -Comme quoi on s'améliore avec le temps… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

" -C'est vrai que tu as bien changé… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que le temps en soit la cause. C'est sûr, tu as dû mûrir après la perte de ta famille, mais à ce point ! C'est plutôt _elle_ qui t'a changé, dit-elle avec un sourire.

" -Elle ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler !

" -Vraiment ? fit Tsukiko en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

" -Bon, tu veux parler de Sakura ? C'est vrai que depuis que je la connais, j'ai l'impression d'être un nul ! Comme si ce que j'avais fait avant était très mal !

" -C'est sûr que tu l'aimes beaucoup, en tout cas ! Depuis que je suis arrivée, tu n'as fait que parler d'elle.

Shaolan sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il était devenu si bavard ?

" -Ne t'en fais, moi aussi je l'apprécie beaucoup, dit tranquillement Tsukiko. C'est drôle, non ? Nous t'aimons toutes les deux, tu la choisis, et je ne lui en veux pas !

" -Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Sakura n'est pas amoureuse de moi ! Et je ne me souviens pas avoir dû vous départager pour quoi que ce fût !

Tsukiko leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupir. Seigneur, que les hommes n'étaient pas futés !

" -Tu finiras par comprendre, dit-elle tranquillement. Le cœur l'a compris, mais pas encore la tête ! Normal pour un garçon ! Mais tu devrais te dépêcher !

" -Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu racontes !

" -C'est normal.

" -Parce que je suis un homme ?

" -Exact.

Shaolan leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, mais avec un sourire : en fait, Tsukiko pouvait se montrer incroyablement mature. Comment avait-il pu la trouver cruche ? Même s'il n'avait rien compris à ce que la jeune fille avait voulu lui dire sur Sakura, il était content d'avoir pu lui avouer la vérité !

" -Allez, encore un petit effort, murmura la jeune fille. S'il te plait, fais-le pour moi…

Sakura était en train d'aider la pouliche à se mettre debout. Pour l'aider, elle lui avait mis les mains sous le ventre et la poussait vers le haut. Lorsque les membres de la pouliche se posèrent au sol, Sakura retira ses mains. La petite bête resta quelques secondes debout, puis ses jambes se dérobèrent, et elle retomba. Sakura soupira.

" -Allez, ça serait bien de faire la surprise à ton maître, dit-elle doucement. On réessaie, d'accord ?

Elle refit la même opération, mais il y eut le même résultat. Sakura se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter, car la pouliche devait sûrement s'épuiser inutilement.

Elle s'apprêta à se retourner, lorsqu'elle vit le jeune équidé essayer tout seul de se mettre debout. Et le truc, c'est qu'il y arrivait. Il déplia d'abord ses membres antérieurs, puis les postérieurs. Il chancela, mais tint debout.

" -Oh mon dieu, dit Sakura, émue comme s'il eût s'agi de son enfant qui faisait ses premiers pas. Ça y est, tu tiens debout !

" -Oui, elle a fait de gros progrès, dit tranquillement la voix de Shaolan derrière elle.

Sakura se retourna : tout le monde avait la manie de la surprendre, dans ce box ! Le pire, c'était que Shaolan n'était pas seul : avec lui étaient présentes Tsukiko et Tomoyo. Depuis combien de temps s'amusaient-ils à la voir faire la guignol avec le poulain ? En tout cas, tous arboraient un doux sourire devant la nouveau-née.

Shaolan entra dans le box, tandis que les deux filles aux cheveux longs restèrent à l'extérieur, accoudées sur la porte. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et tendit la main vers la pouliche. Intriguée mais surtout curieuse, celle-ci avança la tête, puis voulut faire un pas vers son maître. Mais elle chuta d'un coup, heureusement rattrapée par Shaolan qui souriait.

" -Tu arrives à te tenir debout d'accord, mais marcher, pas encore ! rit-il. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'était déjà bien. Oui, c'était très bien…

Il était reparti dans son monde où seuls les chevaux avaient une place. Il parlait à la pouliche comme à un enfant, et ne cessait de la complimenter sur sa performance. Il était vrai que c'était très bien de l'encourager. La pouliche, la tête nichée dans le creux du coude de son maître ne cessait de fixer Sakura. La jeune fille ne pouvait que sourire tendrement face à ce joli minois. Les grands yeux de la pouliche semblaient exprimer tellement de choses !

Sakura avança sa main, et caressa doucement la tête de la très jeune jument. Puis, elle eut le souvenir d'un Shaolan caressant les paupières d'un cheval, et essaya de le reproduire. Ça marchait, la pouliche était complètement détendue. Puis soudain, celle-ci se dégagea des bras de Shaolan, et se remit debout. Elle arrivait à tenir. Dressant les oreilles et remuant la queue tel un chien, elle semblait attendre les compliments. Ce fut un chœur de rire attendri qui lui fut attribué.

Elle marcha. Elle tituba, certes, mais parvint à avancer ses jambes. Fleur d'Eau lui donnait des petits coups de tête comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était fière d'elle. Sakura avait envie de pleurer tellement elle trouvait ça beau. Toute une bande qui regardait les premiers pas vers la vie d'une toute petite créature qui la veille encore, n'était qu'un ventre gonflé.

Les Kaibaiji repartirent comme prévu, en fin de matinée. Tomoyo proposa de se revoir lors de la fête du Bouvier et de la Tisserande à Edo, ce que Tsukiko accepta avec joie. Dans un mois, ils allaient se revoir.

Sakura et Shaolan s'occupaient de la pouliche. Sakura, après l'avoir vue naître, commençait à comprendre pourquoi Shaolan aimait autant les chevaux ; elle-même adorait le nouveau rejeton de Fleur d'Eau. Depuis, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien que Shaolan devait aussi s'occuper des autres poulains, et même de tous les chevaux.

Un matin, Sakura eut la mauvaise surprise ne pas apercevoir Shaolan. Il était parti faire un tour en ville. Ça lui arrivait parfois d'avoir envie d'aller boire un verre, ou de se balader au petit matin lorsqu'il n'y avait encore personne. Bah, tant pis, elle irait s'occuper du poulain toute seule, du moins pour la matinée.

L'homme sortit avec beaucoup de précautions son étui fourré de tissu dans lequel reposait un trésor inestimable pour lui. Il le sortit et le tendit au jeune homme face à lui qui le prit, le visage fermé.

Ils étaient assis à une table isolée, et parlaient à voie basse.

" -C'est occidental, c'est une véritable révolution, murmura l'homme au plus jeune. Cela s'appelle un _pistolet_. Vous mettez ceci dedans – il montra une balle – vous mettez ensuite cette poudre – il lui tendit un sachet – et lorsque vous appuyez sur la gâchette, le coup part instantanément ! Pour quelqu'un qui vise aussi bien que vous, abattre votre adversaire ne sera que très aisé. Un coup, et poum ! Aussi vite que vous aurez appuyé, la balle aura atteint son corps ! La balle part à une telle vitesse que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est mortelle. Enfin, si vous la dirigez dans des endroits tels que le cœur, la tête… mais même si vous ne le tuez pas, ça fera des dégâts… (petite parenthèse : les armes à feu étaient inconnues en Orient, et cette invention des Occidentaux ne pouvait alors tirer qu'une seule balle. Il fallait recharger ! Mais en général, on frappait ensuite avec la crosse de l'arme.)

" -Combien te dois-je pour cette merveille ?

" -Non, non ! Ne me payez pas ! J'ai peut-être l'air d'une personne non fréquentable, mais je serai toujours votre dévoué serviteur, maître Li ! Je vous offre cette arme, car je sais qu'elle vous sera utile. Vous voulez tuer ce Toya… alors faites-le !

" -Très bien, dit simplement Shaolan. Toya… Je te conseille de bien savourer les moments que tu passes… car ce seront les derniers… ajouta-t-il en regardant l'engin destructeur dans ses mains.

Lorsqu'il arriva au domaine, il se hâta de le cacher dans sa chambre.

L'après-midi, la jeune Japonaise et lui marchaient ensemble en rentrant Oiseau des Nuages du paddock dans lequel s'était entraîné Shaolan. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, puis Shaolan aborda le sujet « Tsukiko », espérant que Sakura comprît ce qu'avait voulu dire la jeune Kaibaiji. Celle-ci ne comprit que trop bien !

" -Comment fais-tu pour ne pas comprendre des choses aussi limpides ? s'amusa Sakura, la voix tremblante.

" -Oui, sa voix tremblait. Car elle savait que c'était le moment de vérité. Elle allait le lui dire. Sans le savoir, Shaolan l'y obligeait. Et puis après tout, tant mieux ! Comme ça, elle lui aurait dit ! Elle ne se défilerait pas, elle lui dirait de vive voix ! Et puis la remarque de Tsukiko « _c'est toi qu'il aime_ » ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Pourvu que ce fût vrai !

" -Comment ça limpide ? dit Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils. C'est du charabia, oui ! « Le cœur comprend mais pas la tête… » Si seulement les filles pouvaient parler comme tout le monde !

Sakura eut un sourire amusé en entendant cette réplique. Il était vrai que ça n'était pas très clair !

" -Dis, tu te souviens, lorsqu'on s'est mis à l'abri de la tornade ? demanda Sakura. Avant de remonter, je t'avais dit quelque chose. Que je me sentais très bien quand j'étais avec toi. J'ai toujours cette impression que près de toi, rien ne peut m'arriver. Tu ne fais rien de spécial, et pourtant, je sais que si tu es là, je suis en sécurité. Rien qu'avec ta voix apaisante, tu me fais sentir sereine…

" -C'est sympa, bredouilla Shaolan, rouge, ne sachant où se mettre avec de tels compliments.

" -Tout ça, ça rejoint ce que dit Tsukiko…

" -Ça y est, je suis paumé ! Il faudrait me traduire son baratin ! intervint le jeune homme.

" -Tu n'as vraiment pas compris ? fit Sakura d'un ton presque désespéré. Concentre-toi uniquement sur tout ce que je t'ai dit…

A présent, elle était rouge, et n'osait pas croiser son regard. Le moment fatidique était tout près. Dans les secondes qui approchaient… Non, ne surtout pas le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas voir le changement d'expression qu'il y aurait sur le visage de son maître. Il passerait de l'incrédulité à… à quoi ? A la colère ? Au dédain ? A la joie ? Ou rien de tout ça ? Et la croirait-il seulement ?

" -Ça… ça veut tout simplement dire que… que je…

Heureusement que Oiseau des Nuages les séparait ! Cachée derrière l'encolure du cheval, elle continuait de bredouiller.

" -Ça… veut dire que… reprit-elle. Que je…

" -Que tu ? dit Shaolan d'un ton curieux.

" -Qu'avec toi, si… je me sens si rassurée, c'est sans doute que… que je… que je t'aime… avoua-t-elle enfin d'une toute petite voix.

Tous trois s'arrêtèrent. La tête basse, Sakura redoutait la suite. Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui dire de s'en aller, de ne plus remettre les pieds au domaine ? Non, ça serait peu probable. Continuerait-il sa route en l'ignorant soudainement ? Seigneur, qu'allait-il faire ?

" -Tu… tu quoi ? fit Shaolan qui avait parfaitement entendu.

" -Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… avoua Sakura en se faisant la plus petite possible. Je… je t'en supplie Shaolan, ne m'en veux pas, je… je n'ai rien décidé, c'est comme ça, et… Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu me fuies si jamais ce n'est pas partagé…

Oh non, elle commençait à pleurer. Tout mais pas ça ! Pour elle, c'était un signe de désespoir de se mettre à pleurer.

Mais Shaolan ne disait pas un mot. Il regardait droit devant lui, analysant ce que lui disait la jeune fille. Celle-ci avala difficilement sa salive, dit précipitamment :

" -Ecoute, finalement, oublie ce que je t'ai dit d'accord ? Tu… Tu n'as rien entendu, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit… C'était… vraiment stupide de ma part…

Et elle s'en alla vite, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle venait de fuir. Elle venait de faire la seule chose qu'elle s'était interdite. Elle avait eu peur, et avait préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de connaître la réponse de Shaolan. Il fallait qu'elle vît Tomoyo de toute urgence !

Oiseau des Nuages donnait des petits coups de tête contre l'épaule de son maître. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, murmurant :

" -Alors ça voulait dire ça ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé répondre ? En plus je l'ai fait pleurer…

Oiseau des Nuages lui prit une de ses mèches de cheveux dans la bouche, et joua avec.

" -Et maintenant je fais quoi ? demanda Shaolan à son cheval. En plus elle doit m'en vouloir d'avoir rien dit. J'ai réagi comme un idiot, non ? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça réagir…

Shaolan soupira et ramena le cheval dans son écurie, le dessella, puis le ramena dans un paddock. Il fallait qu'il trouvât Sakura, mais pour dire quoi ? Il ne savait pas, et tout commençait à se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle l'aimait… Mais l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Qui sait, elle aurait pu avoir une prise de conscience vis-à-vis de son frère, et inventer ça pour le déstabiliser ! Non, ça n'était sûrement pas ça ! Ah, mais merde à la fin ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il ressentait ? On venait de le mettre au pied du mur, et il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire ! Finalement, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Là, sans le savoir, ses yeux fixaient la cachette du pistolet. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours faire un lien avec Toya lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sakura et de lui ?

" -Alors tu lui as dit ? fit doucement Tomoyo.

" -Oui, répondit Sakura en sanglotant. Je… Je me suis comportée comme une imbécile, Tomoyo ! J'ai tout de suite fui, et maintenant il va penser que c'est de sa faute si je pleure.

_Il y a des chances,_ pensa la jeune brune avec une goutte derrière la tête.

" -Mais tu sais Sakura-chan, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. C'est dur de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur, et d'avoir envie de s'enfuir. Je pense que tu as bien fait de le laisser seul. Il ne t'a encore rien répondu, mais ça viendra… tu peux lui faire confiance !

" -Oui, ça je le sais… mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réponse !

" -Il t'apprécie beaucoup, Sakura-chan, jamais il ne voudra te faire de mal ! Tu sais, c'est mon frère, je le connais très bien ! Il est parfois très lent à comprendre quelque chose, sans doute t'aime-t-il en retour ! Cependant, je ne peux rien affirmer car je ne suis pas à sa place.

" -Ah, dit simplement Sakura.

" -Et si tu lui apportais un thé ? proposa Tomoyo, tout sourire devant l'air incrédule de Sakura.

Sakura s'arrêta devant le shôji fermé qui la séparait de la chambre de Shaolan. Devant était posé un vase. C'était le signe que Shaolan ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il devait sûrement être en train de méditer sur la déclaration de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut envie de soupirer : pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas tue ? Elle avait la très nette impression d'avoir plombé toute l'ambiance du domaine, à commencer par le leader lui-même !

" -Maître, puis-je entrer ? demanda Sakura d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

" -Oui, vas-y, répondit la voix d'un Shaolan songeur.

Sakura ouvrit le shôji, le verre de thé fumant dans la main. Lorsque Shaolan se retourna, ils se figèrent tous les deux. Sakura resta droite, apporta le thé vers un Shaolan qui était assis contre le pied de son lit qu'elle posa par terre devant lui, et voulut repartir aussitôt, mais Shaolan la retint.

" -Oui, vous désirez autre chose ? demanda-t-elle.

" -Non… surtout ne me fais pas ça ! dit le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement apeurée.

" -Quoi donc ?

" -Ne retourne pas au vouvoiement ! S'il te plait, ne prends pas tes distances ! la supplia Shaolan en l'attrapant par la manche de son yukata. Je… je te promets que dès que j'aurai trouvé la réponse, je te la dirai, mais en attentant, je t'en conjure, ne m'ignore pas ! Je préfère cent fois quand tu me tutoies et quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, on a l'air bien plus proches ainsi, non ? Je t'en supplie, en attendant que je trouve cette réponse, ne me laisse pas…

Sakura garda le silence quelques instants avant de lui sourire tristement.

" -C'est vrai ?

" -Bien sûr ! S'il te plait, ne prends pas tes distances, répéta-t-il. Restons comme nous sommes jusqu'à ce que je trouve la réponse !

Sakura se blottit dans ses bras en étouffant un sanglot. C'était pour des raisons comme celle-ci qu'elle l'aimait !

" -Sakura, dit Shaolan tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Je tuerai Toya.

" -Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

" -Non tu ne sais, objecta-t-il d'une voix soudain dure. Tu sais que je _veux_ le tuer à tout prix, mais tu dois espérer que je ne le ferais pas. Alors détrompe-toi tout de suite. Je sens que j'y suis presque, que j'arriverai à venger les miens ! Alors je ne vais pas lâcher si près du but, je le tuerai, tu peux en être sûre ! Tu m'aimeras toujours lorsque j'aurai les mains tâchées du sang des tiens ?

" -Je sais que je ne pourrai t'en empêcher, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours su… Et pourtant…

_Et pourtant…_

Ils restèrent tous deux enlacés pendant encore un petit moment. Agir avec maturité apportait toujours de meilleurs résultats. Finalement, Shaolan but quelques gorgées de son thé avant de tendre le verre à Sakura, qui sourit, heureuse de ce moment de complicité. Un moment où tout était clair, et où personne ne se mentait. Chacun avait joué franc-jeu. Et ce serait comme ça qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Elle but dans le verre avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

§

Un mois passa. La pouliche avait bien grandi. Elle avait fait sa première expérience dans un paddock. Au début, elle avait été intimidée par les autres poulains, mais arrivait enfin à les tenir à distance. Ceux-ci ne voulaient que jouer, mais étaient assez brusques et l'effrayaient. Ce qui attirait surtout l'intérêt des humains, c'était la fête qui avait lieu à Edo, pour le Bouvier et la Tisserande. Quelle est cette histoire ? Voici la version longue : (si vous la connaissez déjà, vous pouvez sauter les deux prochaines pages)

Partie 1

L'Empereur Céleste avait sept filles intelligentes et habiles. La plus jeune était la plus gentille et la plus travailleuse. Experte en tissage, on l'appelait la Tisserande.

Assise chaque jour devant son métier, la Tisserande lançait sans cesse sa navette, travaillant d'arrache-pied. Elle ne tissait pas des tissus ordinaires mais uniquement des brocarts célestes.

Chaque matin à l'aube, le spectacle du ciel strié des rayons brillants et multicolores du Soleil n'est autre qu'un nouveau chef-d'oeuvre de la Tisserande. En été ou en automne, lorsque le ciel bleu, sillonné de nuages de toutes formes, ressemble à un tableau vivant, c'est aussi une œuvre tissée de ses mains habiles.

Aucun tisseur ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Devant son métier, elle travaillait sans cesse, tissant des parures célestes de toutes les couleurs pour chaque changement de saisons. Sans elle, le ciel aurait été d'une ennuyeuse monotonie.

A vivre toujours dans le ciel, la Tisserande se sentait parfois solitaire. Lorsqu'elle voyait le monde, couvert de montagnes verdoyantes et de lacs bleus, où les hommes labouraient et les femmes tissaient, elle éprouvait souvent un sentiment de frustration et d'envie.

Un jour, pour se reposer de leur travail, elle et ses sœurs descendirent sur terre pour se baigner dans une rivière limpide. Près de la rivière vivait un jeune orphelin qui faisait paître les bœufs dans la vallée et vivait avec son frère aîné et sa belle-sœur. Tout le monde l'appelait le bouvier. Il avait alors plus de 20 ans, n'avait pas encore pris femme et travaillait tous les jours du matin au soir.

Sa solitude et sa peine lui avaient attiré la sympathie d'un vieux buffle qui vivait jour et nuit avec lui. Ce vieux buffle pouvait comprendre ses paroles et le bouvier les siennes. Au cours des ans, ils étaient devenus de fidèles compagnons partageant ensemble joies et peines.

Partie 2

Ce jour-là, après avoir labouré un lopin de terre, le bouvier mena le buffle au bord de la rivière pour l'abreuver. C'est alors qu'il vit les sept sœurs se baigner dans la rivière et s'ébattre joyeusement dans l'eau. Toutes étaient très belles, surtout la plus jeune.

Les cheveux relevés en chignon, les joues tendres et cramoisies, le sourire rayonnant, elle était gracieuse et charmante comme une fleur de lotus sortant de l'eau. En extase devant le magnifique spectacle, le bouvier ne bougeait pas et rêvait. Comprenant l'émoi du jeune homme, le Buffle lui dit à l'oreille :  
- Va prendre les habits qui se trouvent près du saule, et celle que tu aimes deviendra ta femme.

Le bouvier fit deux pas en avant, puis hésita, intimidé.  
- Dépêche-toi ! Vous ferez un très beau couple !

Le bouvier s'élança finalement, prit les vêtements de la jeune fille près du saule et fit demi-tour. Surprises par l'apparition de cet inconnu, les jeunes filles se rhabillèrent en hâte et s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Seule resta dans l'eau la jeune Tisserande. Le bouvier lui ayant pris ses habits, elle ne pouvait pas sortir et attendait avec impatience, les joues écarlates.  
- Bouvier, rends-moi mes habits ! Supplia la Tisserande.  
- D'accord, si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme ! Répondit le jeune homme en la regardant amoureusement.

Malgré l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait face à ce jeune homme insolent, l'air sincère et honnête et le regard sentimental du bouvier lui allèrent droit au cœur. Insatisfaite de sa vie solitaire au Ciel et de la surveillance sévère de l'Empereur Céleste, elle rêvait comme toutes les jeunes filles d'un amour ardent et passionné, d'un avenir heureux et d'une vie paisible. Elle satisfit à la demande du bouvier, et hocha la tête sans mot dire.

Partie 3

Dès lors, le bouvier et la Tisserande devinrent un couple inséparable. L'homme labourait et la femme tissait. Elle apprit à nombre de jeunes filles sa technique et celles-ci surent bientôt tisser de magnifiques brocarts multicolores. De bouche à oreille, la technique du tissage parcourut le monde.

Le temps passa. Quelques années après, le bouvier et la Tisserande avaient un garçon et une fille. Mais la nouvelle de la vie terrestre de sa fille parvint aux oreilles de l'Empereur Céleste. Furieux qu'on eût ainsi violé la loi céleste, il envoya aussitôt un génie chercher la Tisserande pour la ramener au Ciel. Contrainte de se séparer de son mari et de ses enfants, la Tisserande pleura de douleur.

Tandis que la Tisserande était escortée jusqu'au Palais céleste, le bouvier ne se consolait pas de la perte de sa femme aimée et les enfants pleuraient après leur mère. Portant ses enfants dans deux paniers au bout d'une palanche, il partit à sa recherche. Il allait la rejoindre quand la femme de l'Empereur Céleste apparut et s'ingéra dans l'affaire. Elle agita la main, et une rivière large et profonde aux eaux tumultueuses brisa l'avance du bouvier.

Ainsi, des deux côtés de la Voie Lactée, le bouvier et la Tisserande se regardèrent de loin, sans pouvoir se réunir. Très affligé, le bouvier ne voulut pas quitter le bord de la rivière. De l'autre côté, la Tisserande regardait les vagues impétueuses les larmes aux yeux, refusant de tisser les brocarts célestes malgré les injonctions répétées de son père.

Devant leur résistance, l'Empereur Céleste dut faire des concessions et leur permit de se retrouver une fois par an. Depuis, chaque année, le septième jour du septième mois du calendrier lunaire, les pies célestes forment une passerelle provisoire sur laquelle le bouvier et ses enfants rencontrent la Tisserande.

Quelle joie mêlée de tristesse éprouvent-ils pour cette unique rencontre de l'année. On dit qu'à l'aube de ce jour, il bruine souvent ; ce sont les larmes de la Tisserande qui, serrant ses enfants contre elle et tenant tendrement la main de son mari, pleure tristement.

Epilogue

La tristesse de leur séparation émut tout le monde et attira la sympathie de chacun. Dans l'Antiquité, chaque année, le soir du septième jour du septième mois du calendrier lunaire, beaucoup de gens restaient à veiller dehors, contemplant longuement le ciel et les deux constellations de chaque côté de la Voie Lactée, le Bouvier et la Tisserande. Saisis de pitié, ils attendaient leur rencontre. A côté du bouvier scintillent deux petites étoiles ; on dit que ce sont ses enfants qui viennent voir leur mère.

Ce jour-là, dans certaines régions, les habitants offrent des fleurs et des fruits pour la Tisserande. Ils commémorent par là le souvenir de la Tisserande qui enseigna aux humains l'art du tissage ; ils lui enjoignent de ne pas oublier la terre après son retour au ciel et de continuer à former des mains habiles pour le tissage de brocarts de bonne qualité. On appelle cela "demander au ciel l'habileté".

Ce jour-là aussi, des gamines espiègles se cachent dans les vignes, écarquillant les yeux dans la nuit noire. On dit que lorsque tout est silencieux alentours, on peut entendre le Bouvier et la Tisserande se murmurer des mots d'amour.

Depuis longtemps, le monde éprouve une grande sympathie pour la tragique histoire d'amour des deux jeunes gens et nourrissent une profonde rancune envers le cruel Empereur Céleste.

Voici l'histoire du Bouvier et de la Tisserande (je la trouve tellement bien que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous la raconter !)

Shaolan avait prévu d'aller faire un tour dans Edo, et pourquoi pas aller prendre un bon bain. Du coup, il avait proposé à Sakura d'y aller avec lui, et celle-ci avait accepté.

Shaolan n'avait toujours pas répondu à Sakura, même après un mois. Avait-il fui lui aussi, ça semblait certain. Mais Sakura avait peur de la réponse, alors ne se plaignait pas. Au moins lui avait-il demandé de ne pas prendre de distances. Il l'appréciait donc beaucoup ! Mais parfois elle se disait que s'il ne répondait pas, c'était sans doute parce que la réponse était non. Elle ne savait si elle devait s'avouer vaincue ou non. L'aimait-il ou non ? Le plus simple serait de lui demander, mais elle craignait qu'il ne répondît non, ou encore qu'il dît qu'il n'en savait rien.

Ils allèrent donc à cheval à Edo. Sakura fut flattée d'entendre Shaolan lui dire qu'elle savait très bien monter. Il était vrai qu'une fois la peur passée, monter à cheval était quelque chose d'agréable. Ils s'amusèrent à faire la course jusqu'à la capitale, que Shaolan gagna. Forcément, il montait depuis tout petit, n'avait pas peur des très hauts obstacles, et allait donc en ligne droite.

Ils confièrent les chevaux à des domestiques, puis entrèrent aux bains publics. Là, Sakura apprit que les bains n'étaient pas mixtes. Dommage. Mais ce qu'elle vit la décida à changer son programme. Une frotteuse de dos avec un caractère semblant très aguicheur s'était approchée de Shaolan. Monsieur le coureur de jupons allait-il s'en accommoder ? Sans nul doute, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus qu'elle était très belle. Ses épais cheveux châtain foncé étaient relevés, ses yeux marron maquillés allaient vers tous les hommes (car c'était quand même son travail), et elle approchait avec un déhanché non feint le leader du clan Li. Sakura serra les poings pour ne pas s'énerver. Le seul résultat, c'était une meurtrissure dans chaque paume.

La frotteuse de dos ne cessait de cligner des yeux en se collant à Shaolan, ne cessant de lui susurrer des « Seigneur Li, prenez vos aises, je vous frotterai le dos et vous ferai des massages… »

Shaolan lança un petit coup d'œil en coin à Sakura : celle-ci semblait tenter d'ignorer la scène, mais la rougeur sur ses joues témoignaient bien sa colère. Oh non ! Il se dégagea alors de la brune pulpeuse, et fila sec vers les vestiaires. Sakura était restée surprise. Lui, le coureur de jupons, le don juan, avait fui devant une si belle femme ? Il était malade ou quoi ? Ou alors… Il avait bien regardé Sakura, non ? Celle-ci sentit ses joues s'embraser. L'aimait-il ? La question ne cessait de revenir à la moindre allusion.

Sakura alla donc voir cette brune pulpeuse et aguicheuse. Elle devait lui demander un service.

Shaolan, voyant que personne d'autre n'était présent, ôta sa serviette d'autour de sa taille. (On se calme, les filles ! ) Il se plongea dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au cou, contre le rebord de bois, et soupirant d'aise, laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Ah, quel bien-être !

Il repensa à son comportement. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Sakura. Cela faisait plus d'un mois. Mais que répondre ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sans doute que changer quelque chose entre eux lui faisait peur. Oui, sans doute avait-il peur d'un changement, et qu'il ne sût plus comment gérer la situation. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux ? Il ne le savait pas, il n'avait jamais été amoureux.

Il ferma les yeux. Là, il vit un visage souriant. Un sourire chaleureux. Il appartenait à une domestique Japonaise. La plus jeune du domaine Li. Elle s'appelait Sakura. Shaolan ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Sakura venait faire dans ses méditations ?

Il entendit qu'on ouvrit la porte et qu'on venait vers lui. Un autre homme ? En voyant la paire de jambes fuselées qui était devant lui, il put constater qu'il s'agissait d'une frotteuse de dos. Quand même pas celle qu'ils avaient vue à l'entrée ? Il l'avait pourtant fuie ! D'ailleurs depuis quand fuyait-il des femmes aussi belles ? D'ordinaire, il lui aurait sauté dessus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Quand avait-il changé à ce point ? Depuis qu'il connaissait Sakura, la réponse était évidente ! Est-ce que cela voulait pour autant dire qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué, l'amour !

La frotteuse de dos n'avait pas bougé. Shaolan tourna légèrement la tête.

" -Sakura ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il ne put comprendre que trop bien qu'elle était jalouse et ne voulait pas qu'une autre fille le touchât. Ça le touchait. C'était très flatteur de sa part, et très mignon. Elle était physiquement très mignonne aussi dans sa tenue de frotteuse de dos composée d'une tunique avec des manches courtes s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse avec un pan qui dépassait devant, recouvert d'un yukata qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et dont les manches dépassaient à peine les épaules. Une ceinture de tissu autour de la taille formait un gros nœud à l'avant. (Lisez le tome 1 de Appare Jipangu, vous comprendrez sans doute mieux) Ses cheveux étaient relevés et attachés, tandis qu'une petite touche de maquillage s'était rajoutée sur son visage. Et visiblement, elle n'aimait pas être maquillée. Elle ne cessait de palper ses lèvres comme pour enlever ce rouge ridicule dont elle était affublée. Cela faisait beaucoup sourire le jeune homme.

" -Tu changes d'emploi ? plaisanta-t-il.

Sakura préféra ne pas répondre, palpant toujours ses lèvres en faisant une petite grimace. Le rouge avait fini par partir. Elle s'autorisa alors à sourire, sous le rire amusé du jeune Chinois qui était retourné dans sa position initiale. Elle s'agenouilla derrière lui, dont seule la tête dépassait de l'eau. Elle s'amusa avec les mèches de cheveux châtains du leader.

" -Tiens, tes cheveux ont poussé, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle caressait la nuque de Shaolan qui était sous les cheveux de ce dernier.

" -Avant, ils t'arrivaient au-dessus du cou. Tu te rappelles, tu avais attrapé un coup de soleil…

" -Ah, c'est vrai, se souvint-il. Maintenant j'ai une protection, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

" -Allez, montre-moi ton dos, dit-elle en prenant de quoi le frotter.

" -Oui, laissez-moi juste une petite seconde de pudeur, chère mademoiselle, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sakura rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de nouer sa serviette autour de la taille. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'au début il ne l'avait pas !

Sakura se recula pour lui permettre de s'asseoir sur le rebord. Seigneur, il était musclé ! Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit lorsqu'elle aperçut une cicatrice sur son flanc droit. La blessure n'était pas totalement guérie. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, ce fut une longue cicatrice dans son dos. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le dos de son maître, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient baignés à la montagne. Seigneur ! Elle ne semblait pas récente, mais en tout cas profonde !

Shaolan tourna la tête, sentant que Sakura n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il la vit avec un regard désolé et surpris contempler sa cicatrice.

" -C'est vrai que u ne l'avais jamais vue, dit-il d'une voix douce. Elle remonte à quatre ou cinq ans. Mauvaise chute de cheval. J'ai failli y passer ce jour-là !

Sakura resta interdite. Mauvaise chute de cheval ? Il avait failli mourir ? Mais comment ça ? Quand ? Elle essaya doucement de se calmer, et se laissa doucement aller sur le dos de Shaolan. Il était chaud et mouillé. Elle voulait qu'il lui racontât. Et il semblait bien avoir compris. Elle entoura timidement la taille du jeune homme de ses bras.

" -J'étais avec ma sœur Futie, on s'amusait à galoper dans des champs, narra-t-il. Et puis, il y eu quelque chose, un truc qui a fait peur à mon cheval. Un ours, si je me souviens bien. Mon cheval s'est cabré devant l'ours, et j'ai réussi à rester en selle. Mais l'ours lui a fichu un sacré coup de griffe sur le poitrail. Là, je n'ai pas pu éviter la chute. Comme par hasard, je suis tombé sur le rocher le plus pointu et le plus coupant qui ait existé ! Après, j'ai perdu connaissance. A ce que m'a raconté ma sœur, ils avaient réussi à faire fuir l'ours, et m'avaient ramenés, mon cheval et moi. La plaie s'était infectée, et j'avais eu une sacrée poussée de fièvre. Là, ma survie était remise en question. Mais finalement, je m'en suis sorti, et mon cheval aussi. Voilà d'où vient cette cicatrice…

Sakura resserra ses bras autour de lui. Elle desserra finalement son étreinte, et entreprit de lui laver le dos, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Shaolan continua un peu :

" -Evidemment, ma mère a tout de suite voulu que j'arrête le cheval, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. C'est dingue, non ? Je manque de mourir, et pourtant je continue. Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aime ça, et qu'importent les risques, je continuerai… Et puis… un dresseur très doué que nous avions rencontré m'a dit que… si mon cheval s'est cabré… c'était pour me protéger, parce qu'il m'aimait vraiment beaucoup… ça m'a fait très plaisir d'entendre ça… C'est vrai que c'est mon cheval que j'entraîne depuis tout petit, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça… (je sais, j'ai pris ça dans « l'Homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux, mais ça convenait très bien à la situation)

" -Ton cheval que tu entraînes depuis tout petit… ? Tu veux dire que… ?

" -Eh oui, il s'agit de Oiseau des Nuages… confirma Shaolan avec un sourire. Il était un peu traumatisé au début, mais ça s'est arrangé. Il est redevenu l'étalon que j'avais dressé depuis sa naissance…

Sakura s'était cette fois redressée, et à genoux, avait mis ses bras autour des épaules de Shaolan.

" -Tu es vraiment gentil, souffla-t-elle. Moi j'aurais eu tellement peur que jamais je ne serais remontée sur un cheval. Mais tu les aimes. Ce sont tes enfants… Et lorsque tu auras tes propres enfants, je suis sûre que tu les aimeras autant. Tu seras un très bon père… C'est comme ça que je t'aime…

Le silence s'installa.

" -Euh… Sakura… dit timidement Shaolan. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas répondu, tu dois m'en vouloir, hein…

" -Non. Je ne veux pas d'une décision prise à la légère, alors prends ton temps…

" -Chaque fois que j'essaye d'y penser, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir le visage de ton frère surgir dans ma tête, avoua-t-il. Je… Je sais que mes sœurs ne reviendront pas, et que tu ne veux pas de sa mort, mais moi… je ne serai jamais en paix si je le sais en liberté…

A présent sa voix tremblait. Il avait mis ses bras sur ceux de la jeune fille, et tremblait aussi, s'étant crispé. Sakura lui fit une bise sur la tempe comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

" -C'est pour ça que tout est si compliqué… Est-ce que tu pourras m'attendre d'ici-là ? demanda-t-il. Si un jour je reviens après l'avoir tué, comment réagiras-tu ? Tu me verras comme un monstre…

Il commençait à sangloter. Sakura resta surprise quelques instants, puis se blottit davantage contre lui alors qu'il resserrait la poigne de ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille. La tête enfouie entre tous ces bras, il continuait :

" -Je ne veux pas être un assassin… et pourtant je dois le tuer… C'est… pas juste ! On pourrait pourtant être heureux tous les deux, non ? … Mais ça n'est pas possible ! Je veux venger les miens… et toi, même inconsciemment, tu veux protéger les tiens… ! Et lorsque je les aurai tués, jamais plus tu ne me regarderas en face ! C'est… vraiment pas juste !

Il pleurait toujours. Sakura n'arrivait pas vraiment à le concevoir. Elle avait toujours eu une image de lui comme quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun problème, qui pouvait tout régler d'un coup, avec une forte personnalité. Mais il n'était qu'un homme. Et il ressentait des émotions, comme tous les humains. Mais ce qu'il avait dit… « On pourrait pourtant être heureux » Voulait-il dire que… ?

" -Moi, je vais laisser faire le destin, dit alors Sakura. Si tu arrives à tuer Toya sans une once d'hésitation ou de pitié, eh bien tant pis. Mais te connaissant, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Même si tu le tues, je sais combien ça te sera dur. Parce que tu l'as dit, tu ne veux pas devenir un assassin… Moi, j'ai eu l'impression que mon frère était mort depuis bien longtemps. Parce que j'ai le souvenir de lui comme d'un type grand, qui me taquine, mais qui pourtant m'a toujours protégée. Jamais mon frère ne m'aurait envoyée faire la prostituée pour t'amadouer. Jamais il n'aurait tué des gens ! Pour moi, quoi que tu en dises, ça n'est plus mon frère… Mais toi… je t'aime. Même Kazuhiko l'a compris, voire tout le domaine Li, et même ces Occidentaux du bal. En fait, c'est toi le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué…

Elle marqua une pause, brisant leur étreinte, puis reprit, tandis que Shaolan s'essuyait le visage avec son bras :

" -Peut-être penses-tu que j'ai dit ça pour sauver Toya, mais il n'en est rien. Je t'aime sincèrement pour ce que tu es. Si ton destin est de tuer ce démon alors fais-le ! Mais jamais je ne te regarderai autrement… Et puis ce que tu viens de dire… me laisse espérer que… je puisse être aimée en retour…

" -C'est pas juste, dit alors Shaolan. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton amour, à part avoir proclamé que je tuerai les tiens ? Je… Depuis que tu es arrivée au domaine, j'ai changé, et… enfin, je n'agis plus comme avant… J'ai arrêté de me comporter en coureur de jupons, je me sens bien quand on est tous les deux, et… j'essaie que tu me voies toujours d'un bon œil, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi…en même temps, je pense à ma vengeance, à mes sœurs, à tout ! Je… Je suis complètement perdu !

Il se remit dans l'eau, toujours au bord. Debout, il était à la même hauteur que Sakura, et se tournait vers elle. Celle-ci, toujours à genoux sur le rebord, comme envoûtée, lui prit le visage dans les mains et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser très tendre. Très doux. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Shaolan avait encore cet air surpris. Il vit alors qu'elle pleurait.

" -C'est… c'est rien, dit-elle en tentant de sourire. Avec ce que tu as dit, j'ai cru que… mais apparemment, je me suis tromp…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Shaolan s'étant collées aux siennes. Tandis que des soupirs de satisfaction s'élevaient de chacun des jeunes gens, elle mit les mains autour du cou de Shaolan, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne s'en irait pas. Ce dernier la serrait tout aussi fort, une main derrière la nuque et l'autre autour des épaules. Les langues entrèrent en action. Sakura appréciait avec toute sa lucidité cet instant. Il avait donc accepté ses sentiments. Il les lui rendait. C'était le comble du bonheur. Qu'importait Toya. Ça ne la regardait pas, après tout, c'était entre Shaolan et lui, elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Et elle était sûre que même déterminé, Shaolan aurait du mal à tuer Toya, car il l'avait dit : il n'était pas un assassin.

Ils avaient à peine repris leur souffle qu'ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser. Ils se serraient moins fort, Shaolan laissait ses mains caresser la jeune fille à travers ses deux couches de tissu, tandis que Sakura ne cessait de faire courir ses mains entre les cheveux et la nuque. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, et rompit leur étreinte en se levant brusquement. Shaolan n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, que des hommes avec une serviette autour de la taille entrèrent. Sakura, en ramassant ses affaires, lui souffla juste un :

" -A plus tard !

Puis elle s'en alla vite. Les nouveaux arrivants semblèrent protester, puis tout sourire malgré sa coupe défaite et ses habits trempés, Sakura leur dit :

" -Désolée, j'ai fini mon service !

Shaolan la regarda partir, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il était accoudé sur le rebord, et avait posé sa tête sur ses bras. Est-ce que c'était ça, être amoureux ? On perdait toute intelligence ? Les baisers avaient une autre saveur ? Alors c'était pas si mal ! Oui, il semblait bien être amoureux. Amoureux de Sakura. Ça faisait tout drôle de dire ça, même mentalement. Lui, amoureux ?

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il ne put que rougir en voyant la serviette se tendre vers l'avant à un certain niveau de son anatomie… Puis il eut un sourire en repensant que c'était Sakura qui le faisait réagir comme ça. Eh ben ça promettait pour la suite !

Ah, la suite… Toya. Encore et toujours lui. Oui, il ferait son possible pour le tuer. Mais Sakura avait raison. Il fallait laisser faire le destin. Car, c'était sûr, la suite allait être compliquée. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'il fallait affronter ses problèmes. Et il le ferait. Et puis, il n'était plus seul, désormais.

Tout sourire, il se rassit dans son bain.

Fin de la sixième partie

Chers amis lecteurs, comme vous avez pu le constater, le nom de la pouliche n'est pas encore officiel : Lune Paisible ou Fleur Céleste ? Eh bien, c'est vous qui allez le décider ! Pour ça, une review, un commentaire, bref, écrivez-moi ! Je verrai à la majorité ! Vous choisissez donc, soit Lune Paisible, soit Fleur Céleste ! Nous avons le droit de vote, profitons-en !

Bien, j'espère que cette sixième partie vous a plu !

Réponses aux reviews (qui j'espère me reviewront encore !) et je tiens à vous dire mercis pour tous ces messages, qui ne font que m'émouvoir à chaque fois. C'est grâce à des messages aussi chaleureux que j'ai du cœur à continuer ma fic !

Tite Diablesse : Aaaaah, je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le mariage, I'm not a woman in comfortable shoes ! ( lesbienne !) Ben, j'espère que la sixième partie t'a plue ! Je te remercie encore pour la review ! Et moi, je te souhaite bonne continuation pour tes fics !

Irislorely : Pourquoi Sakura se sent-elle coupable ? Ben, même si nous ne nous serions pas gênées pour embrasser notre petit Shaolan, certaines ont quand même une conscience, lol ! Remarque, elle n'a pas vraiment résisté, et la culpabilité n'a pas fait long feu ! Eh oui, Sakura s'est montrée plutôt courageuse, sur ce coup-là ! Je voulais montrer qu'elle savait faire quelque chose. Et puis, c'est normal de vouloir protéger la personne aimée, on se découvre un courage insoupçonné ! Et le passage des sépultures, j'ai bien aimé le taper aussi. En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, les reviews bavardes plaisent aux auteurs ! Merci encore !

Dragonia : Eeeeeeh, là, Saki s'est déclarée pour de bon ! Lol, le petit loup était déjà dans ma trame de l'histoire quand ça n'en était encore qu'au stade « faire une fic pendant l'ère Edo, ça serait cool ». J'ai presque tout imaginé avant de taper. Autant dire que l'histoire est déjà tracée ! Merci pour la review !

Daffy ze hinti : Ah, non je ne savais pas du tout pour l'oiseau bleu ! Je trouvais juste que ça faisait joli. Inconsciemment, j'ai tapé juste ! Oui, je voulais que Sakura ne soit pas toujours la petite fille fragile à protéger ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !

Princesse d'Argent : Vu que Sakura est vagabonde, je voulais montrer qu'elle sait se débrouiller face aux bêtes. Eh oui, unissons nos voix : pour Tite Diablesse, hip hip hip… hourra !

SyaoSyao : Héhé, le coup de la serviette m'a bien plu aussi (fallait bien mettre une touche d'humour ! -) Ah, les sépultures ! J'ai bien fait de mettre ce passage, il a eu du succès ! Je pensais le mettre plus tard dans la fic, mais finalement, ici c'est bien aussi ! Merci encore pour la review !

MissGlitter : Aaaaaaah, ça c'est gentil de revenir sur pour déposer une review, je suis touchée ! Le coup du singe a bien plu, apparemment ! Tant mieux ! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements !

Ciçouille : Ah, le loup faisait partie de l'histoire quand ça n'était encore qu'une idée dans ma tête ! Heureuse qu'il te plaise ! Tu l'as dit, Shaolan n'a pas de bol ! Merci pour la review !

Eliz : Tu voulais le nom de Loup des Neiges ? Tant mieux ! Ben maintenant tu vas pouvoir voter pour le nom de la pouliche ! Que décideras-tu, Lune Paisible ou Fleur Céleste ? Ben je verrai bien ! Si je te dis que la partie six fait 25 pages sans compter les réponses aux reviews ?

Alexiel : Ben… Est-ce que la nouvelle partie a répondu à tes questions ? héhé ! A mon avis, il ne doit pas y avoir des tonnes de molosses égarés dans les Pyrénées, ne t'en fais pas ! Pour ma part, j'habite dans les Alpes, alors je te soutiens moralement, lol !

Ade : Euh… je pense que comme pour Alexiel, la nouvelle partie a répondu à tes questions ! T'as aimé le louveteau ? Ben j'espère que t'apprécies aussi la pouliche ? Quel nom donner à ce bambin ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas frappé fort dans les noms, mais c'étaient les plus potables !

Amintheitha : Merciiiiiii ! Quand je disais deux pages et puis basta, j'avais une idée précise d'un fic que j'ai vue qui faisaient beaucoup de chapitres, mais en fait, le chapitre ne comportait qu'un minuscule dialogue ! « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux » ? J'ai adoré ce film, il fait partie de ma cinémathèque culte ! D'ailleurs, je me suis servie d'une partie du scénario, comme tu as pu le constater ! Enfin bref, je ne peux dire que merci (même si mot me parait faible) devant une review comme celle-ci !

Louvegrise : Merci ! Le loup était prévu dans mon esprit depuis le début de la fic, et il a fallu attendre la cinquième partie pour qu'il apparaisse ! En tout cas, merci pour cette jolie review, chère représentante de la société de protection des loups, lol !

Alex00783 : Etre écrivain ? Euh… je sais pas, le succès est difficile à atteindre ! Moi j'aimerais faire deux trucs très distincts : bosser à l'ONU ou dans l'Union Européenne, ou bien, être dessinatrice de BD, enfin, faire des trucs avec le dessin ! (Dès que j'ai un scanner, je mets des dessins de ma fic). C'est très contradictoire, je sais ! M'enfin, on verra bien ! Dis donc, tu sais que c'est avec des reviews comme ça qu'on me fait chialer, moi ! Oui, je craque devant des paroles aussi touchantes, bouhou ! En tout cas, merci !

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Faut pas dire que t'as foiré avant d'avoir les résultats ! Moi je suis sûre que tu vas l'avoir ! Et puis si t'as pas autant foiré, y a toujours l'oral de rattrapage ! Oui, moi l'année prochaine je suis bonne pour SVT et Français, et je passerais un bac ES l'année suivante ! Coeff 7, SES ! Oh, bonne mère ! Enfin, j'espère que mon chapitre t'a permis de te changer les idées !

Elenthya : Eh ben, t'es pas banale, toi ! Alors si je te dis que sans compter les réponses aux reviews, cette partie fait 25 pages ? Heureuse ? En tout cas, cette review m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !

Alison Sullivan : Ah, ben, fallait faire un choix… eh puis, je me suis dit que la montagne, ça serait assez osé d'appeler le petit loup par l'endroit où sa famille s'est faite tuer… En attendant, tu vas pouvoir t'exprimer sur le nom de la pouliche ! Merci pour la review !

Jialio : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir de rencontrer des gens sensibles ! La suite, ben, elle met du temps, mais elle arrive ! Mais tu peux y participer en votant pour le nom de la pouliche !

Cral-killeuse : Oh, j'espère que ça marche mieux, à présent ! Voici la partie 6, en espérant qu'elle t'a plue ! Toute la fic est tracée dans ma tête, faut juste relier les événements entre eux (et c'est pas toujours facile !) En tout cas merci pour ta review !

Spinel : Oh, ça me touche beaucoup, mais ne va pas t'abîmer les yeux quand même ! Lol, j'espère compter sur toi pour voter !

Aidya6 : Lol, merci, je ne vais pas « lâcher la patate » ! (elle me plait, cette expression !), j'ai juste pris du retard vu que je suis en train de taper un one-shot ! Enfin, merci pour la review !

YongYuanAiNi : J'espère que tu as apprécié le personnage de Tsukiko! Je l'ai peut-être pas faite assez folle dans cette partie, je voulais accentuer le côté « Sakura jalouse ». Merci pour le commentaire !

Yin Ying : Bah, là Tsukiko n'était pas très marrante, je l'accorde ! Merci pour le commentaire !

Jessy : Merciiiiiiii, tu me fais rougir, là !

Sakura : Aaaaaaah, la scène des sépultures, je tenais vraiment à la mettre, celle-là ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Merci pour le commentaire !

Kokoro : Aaaaaaaaah, celle qui sait lire entre les lignes ! Je vais répondre point par point ! En fait, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait tant de recherches que ça, c'est juste qu'en lisant des mangas se passant à cette époque, on apprend beaucoup ! Mais il est vrai que je suis passionnée par la culture chinoise et japonaise. Je suis en train d'apprendre le Chinois cette année . Moi une passionnée des chevaux ? Beeeeeeeeeeeen, possiiiiiiiiiiiiiible (dit-elle en regardant ailleurs !) Oui, j'adore les chevaux, je suis une grande passionnée, m'enfin ça transparaît, non ? Et puis, ça colle bien avec le caractère de Shaolan, surtout dans ce qu'il dit dans la partie 3 ! Oui, en tout cas tu as bien remarqué qu'à la fin de chaque chapitre, je mets une petite scène entre Sakura et Shaolan. T'es une petite futée, toi ! Justement parce que ça serait trop frustrant de casser le lecteur en plein dans l'histoire, alors on finit en douceur ! Je n'ai pas de fan-club, mais toutes ces remarques me touchent beaucoup et je t'en remercie ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! Au prochain chapitre !

Merci aussi à Nyni-chan, Electranab, Pami, Mathilde, Lotus, Kojiro, AngelicTiffany, Hope, ArAsHi, Shiaru et Tifa !

Je vous aime tous

Clairette


	7. Partie 7

Merci à tout le monde ! Grâce à vos votes, on peut proclamer le nom de la pouliche ! La majorité l'a emporté, le nom est… Fleur Céleste, avec 61.8 pour centdes voix, contre Lune Paisible qui récolte 38.2 pour cent. Vous aviez tous vos raisons pour les noms que vous aviez choisis, mais un vote est un vote, et la majorité l'a emporté.

Pour toi seulement

Septième partie

Sakura soupira dans son bain, encore toute rouge quant à ce qui venait de se passer : elle était la fille la plus heureuse du monde ! Shaolan l'avait embrassée ! Il l'avait embrassée ! Il partageait ses sentiments, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait parfaitement conservé en mémoire ce qu'il lui avait dit à son sujet, alors qu'il était complètement perdu : « _Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton amour, à part avoir proclamé que je tuerai les tiens ? Je… Depuis que tu es arrivée au domaine, j'ai changé, et… enfin, je n'agis plus comme avant… J'ai arrêté de me comporter en coureur de jupons, je me sens bien quand on est tous les deux, et… j'essaie que tu me voies toujours d'un bon œil, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi…_ »

Heureusement qu'à force de méditer sur ses sentiments elle avait fini par être plus lucide sur ce point-là, car sinon elle n'aurait jamais compris ce que Shaolan lui avait dit. En fait, elle était comme lui, au début, elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Elle avait juste été envoyée faire la prostituée. Et à présent, elle était domestique, amoureuse de son maître – amour qui semblait partagé ! – et elle arrivait même à monter à cheval ! Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres qu'elle était ici, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques mois – trois, pour être exacte.

Mais maintenant, que dire de Shaolan et d'elle ? Qu'étaient-ils ? Pouvaient-ils se balader dans les rues tels des amants ? Devaient-ils garder une relation secrète devant les autres ? Pouvaient-ils se montrer devant les domestiques du domaine ? Il fallait voir avec Shaolan. Une fois l'impulsion passée, c'était donc ce qu'il fallait cogiter. Même les faits les plus simples semblaient être des obstacles. Comment feraient-ils lorsqu'ils retrouveraient Tsukiko Kaibaiji ? Tout ceci n'était que des choses sans importance auxquelles Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

Mais elle dut penser à celui qui semblait les séparer sans même se présenter. Toya. Encore et toujours lui ! Shaolan ne cessait de décréter qu'il le tuerait. Au moins montrait-il à la jeune fille toutes les facettes. Il jouait franc-jeu. Sakura devait avouer qu'elle espérait qu'il ne tuât pas son frère. Mais elle en voulait aussi terriblement à ce dernier de mettre Shaolan dans de tels états. La meilleure chose à faire était en fait de livrer Toya à la police. Mais elle savait que Shaolan ne le ferait jamais ; elle avait fort bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance. En plus, Toya serait sûrement exécuté pour les meurtres des diplomates Li. Par quelle main serait-il plus juste qu'il mourût ? Celle de Shaolan ou de la justice ? Sakura se dit que c'était du pareil au même, bien que Shaolan ne serait pas considéré comme un assassin à son tour si Toya était mis aux mains de la justice. Mais il serait sûrement frustré. Très frustré, et il nourrirait une rancœur contre tout le monde.

Sakura soupira : dès qu'elle se mettait à penser à Toya, ça devenait un vrai casse-tête ! Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de profiter de la fête. En plus, celle du Bouvier et de la Tisserande ! C'était un peu comme une fête des amoureux ! Peut-être verraient-ils la voie lactée !

Puis ses pensées vagabondèrent vers un beau jeune homme. Shaolan ! Lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleurer, il l'avait vraiment émue. Car il n'était qu'un homme. Et c'était ça que la jeune fille trouvait mignon.

Elle sortit du bain, se rhabilla, et alla rejoindre son prince charmant. C'était étrange, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, et dès qu'elle avait enfin sa compagnie, elle n'était plus capable de penser du tout ! Lorsqu'elle arriva au « guichet » (je ne sais pas si on pouvait déjà donner ce nom à l'époque), elle se sentit toute légère en apercevant le beau spécimen chinois qui l'attendait.

- Salut, dit-elle doucement, sur un petit nuage.

- Salut, répondit-il à son tour, souriant de la voir si rêveuse. Viens, allons-y.

Ils s'en allèrent, Shaolan passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant la fête, Shaolan devait aller voir ses domestiques pour des questions administratives. Sakura alla se balader un peu dans les rues en essayant de ne pas trop s'éloigner pour ne pas se perdre.

Elle pensait encore à son beau prince charmant. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de prince charmant, celui de Tomoyo serait présent à cette fête ! Sakura, curieuse, se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler… quels pouvaient bien être les goûts de Tomoyo en matière de garçon ? Les gros baraqués ou lutteurs de sumo ne devaient pas être son genre, si ? Les bishonen ? (beau jeune homme, en général d'apparence androgyne). Grand ? Musclé ? Normal ? Plutôt intellectuel ?

Complètement dans ses pensées, elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

- Oh, je suis confuse, excusez-moi, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit la personne en face d'elle.

Sakura s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent d'à peu près son âge. Il devait être plus grand que Shaolan, et avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Etrangement, ses yeux étaient plissés, comme si la lumière du jour lui faisait mal. Etait-ce lui, l'amant de Tomoyo ? _Woé, Sakura, calme-toi ! Si tu commences à penser que chaque personne que tu croises est l'amant de ta meilleure amie, tu n'en sortiras pas, ma fille !_ se rabroua-t-elle mentalement.

- Je suis confus, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais j'ai perdu mes lunettes.

Sakura n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être des lunettes. Elle n'en avait jamais vues. Elle en informa le jeune homme qui lui expliqua.

- Eh bien, il s'agit de deux cercles de verre qui sont reliés l'un à l'autre et qu'on met devant les yeux. Ça sert à mieux voir, pour ceux qui ont une vue assez médiocre, comme moi !

Voilà l'origine des yeux plissés ! Elle l'aida à chercher. Finalement, le jeune homme les retrouva. Il les remit, et ouvrit bien les yeux. Ils étaient bleus. Etrange, pour un Japonais.

- Oh, vous avez les yeux bleus. Woé, ils sont grands, dites donc !

Sakura se mit les mains devant la bouche, choquée de sa propre impolitesse. Le jeune homme se mit à rire devant cet élan d'innocence et de naïveté.

- C'est tout simplement que je ne suis pas Japonais, sourit-il. Mes parents viennent tous les deux de l'Autre Continent, Le Royaume d'Angleterre pour être précis. Ils se sont cependant mariés ici, au Japon. Ma réponse vous satisfait-elle ?

- Oui, excusez-moi pour ma maladresse, dit Sakura en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre naïveté est très touchante.

- Vous allez à la fête du Bouvier et de la Tisserande, ce soir ? demanda Sakura pour faire la conversation.

- Oui, je vais même y retrouver ma Tisserande, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Woé, je suis contente pour vous, dit la jeune fille. Moi aussi j'y vais avec mon Bouvier ! J'espère que l'on pourra voir la voie lactée !

- Espérons ! Personnellement, j'aurai les yeux rivés tellement longtemps sur la belle peau pâle de ma douce Tisserande que je ne pense pas que je m'en soucierai beaucoup !

- Haha ! Je suppose qu'elle est très belle ? sourit Sakura.

- Oh oui, ses longs cheveux d'ébène sont comme le plus doux des voiles dans lequel on aimerait s'enfermer.

Woé, qu'il était poétique ! Ça n'était pas Shaolan qui dirait des phrases comme cela ! Bah, son Bouvier à elle manquait de tact et passait plus de temps avec les chevaux qu'avec les humains. Et alors ? Il n'en restait pas moins le plus bel homme du Japon (amour, quand tu nous tiens !).

- Sakura ! appela le Bouvier en question en la rejoignant.

A peine arrivé, Shaolan ne put que lui prendre la main d'un air jaloux en la voyant en si charmante compagnie. Sakura eut du mal à dissimuler un sourire. Il était mignon comme ça, avec son air de pas content !

- Eh, mais je te connais, non ? dit Shaolan au jeune homme. Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. (il a quand même un super sens de l'observation, ne l'oublions pas !) Ah, je sais ! Au domaine Mizuki, non ? Le domestique qui était le seul levé pour notre départ !

- En effet, maître Li, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant, tandis que Sakura plaqua sa main libre contre sa bouche.

Domaine Mizuki ? Le seul domestique qui était levé pour leur départ ? C'était lui dont parlait Tomoyo ! Et lui avait parlé d'elle, non ? Sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux d'ébène ! Alors c'était lui, l'amant de Tomoyo ? Ce dernier la regarda quelques secondes avec un regard perçant, puis eut un sourire.

- Il semble que nous ayons une personne en commun dans nos connaissances, dit-il tout en prenant sa main libre pour y déposer un baiser, tel un Occidental.

(Si comme moi vous aviez reçu autant de mails qui suggéraient Eriol comme amoureux de Tomoyo, vous auriez cédé !)

Sakura devint rouge à ce contact, plus par surprise que par autre chose, tandis que Shaolan, fou de jalousie, essaya de rester silencieux, et serra les poings. Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de se dire que Shaolan lui faisait mal à serrer ainsi sa main, car l'expression de son visage s'était tout de suite adoucie juste par le fait que Shaolan était jaloux. La jalousie n'était-elle pas une preuve d'amour ?

Tandis que le jeune anonyme s'éloignait déjà, Sakura se blottit dans les bras de son maître.

- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux ? dit-elle.

- Que… Quoi ? Moi, jaloux ? fit-il avec un air qu'il voulait dédaigneux, mais qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Oui, toi. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que tu tiens à moi… Que je vaux quelque chose à tes yeux. Et que tu te mettes autant en rogne pour si peu. C'était vraiment très mignon…

Shaolan était plus rouge qu'autre chose, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Embrasse-moi, demanda simplement la jeune fille en levant la tête vers lui. S'il te plait…

Shaolan ne se fit pas prier. Tout, pourvu qu'il échappât à cette séance de rougissement à cause de commentaires sur sa jalousie.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas de yukata ? demanda Sakura. Tu serais très mignon dedans, j'en suis sûre ! 

- Parce que, répondit Shaolan pour la énième fois, je n'en ai pas envie ! Je suis plus à l'aise comme ça !

Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une grande « chemise » japonaise, assez large, et d'un pantalon large aussi. Sakura le bassinait depuis un moment pour qu'il mît un yukata, pour qu'ils fussent assortis lorsqu'ils iraient à la fête. Il n'était pas à l'aise en yukata, c'était son droit, non ?

- Bon, d'accord, bougonna la jeune fille.

Shaolan, derrière elle, encercla ses bras autour de la taille de Sakura, et posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un sourire.

- Voyons combien de temps tu es capable de me faire la gueule, s'amusa-t-il en faisant courir doucement ses lèvres sur son cou, frôlant la peau.

- Aucune seconde, aucune minute, aucune heure, répondit Sakura en frissonnant à ce contact. Parfois, tu es très énervant, tu sais !

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

Shaolan prit une mèche de cheveux de Sakura et joua avec. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle était douce et fraîche pour la saison. Tous deux ayant fermé les yeux, Shaolan s'approcha davantage pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Il les effleura avec les siennes et allait s'en emparer, lorsque :

- Sakura-chan ! Shaolan ! Vous êtes là ? lança la voix de Tomoyo.

Shaolan poussa un soupir, puis se dirigea vers Tomoyo, accompagné de Sakura.

- Comment se fait-il que tu nous cherches ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Je pensais que tu allais plutôt rester avec ton amoureux ! J'ai hâte que tu me présentes mon futur beau-frère !

- Pour qu'il soit réduit en charpie ? dit Tomoyo en levant un sourcil.

- Meuh non ! fit Shaolan. Je ne lui toucherai même pas un cheveu !

- J'ai déjà fait allusion à l'ami de Falen, mais il me semble qu'au départ, tu étais plutôt réticent à ce que Kimihiro se fiance à Shefa ! Et si je dois aussi parler de cet homme qui a commencé à tourner autour de ta mère…

- Ah, oui, mais là, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher ! Personne ne touche pas à ma maman ! objecta Shaolan. La mémoire de papa, c'est sacré !

- Accordé, concéda Tomoyo. Mais avoue que pour les autres… Et surtout Falen et Feimei, qui avaient tant de prétendants ! Enfin, pour une danseuse et une musicienne, c'est plutôt normal !

Il était vrai que l'aînée et la cadette n'avaient pas eu autant de succès que les deux autres, tout simplement parce qu'une diplomate et un garçon manqué dresseur de chevaux, ça ne passait pas autant de temps à se faire belle. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêchées de voir des garçons !

Sakura avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille quelque peu triste. Shaolan protecteur envers ses sœurs lui rappelait Toya. Au début, lui aussi protégeait sa sœur, faisant les gros yeux à Kazuhiko. Mais quand elle voyait maintenant… il l'avait envoyée pour coucher avec une personne qu'il qualifiait d'impure, en raison de ses ascendances chinoises. Non mais vraiment, Toya était quelque peu gonflé ! Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de croiser le regard d'un Japonais pur, mais être envoyée pour coucher avec un Chinois, ça oui, ça allait ! Le pauvre Toya avait quelques problèmes de logique !

La nuit commençait à tomber, ils se mirent en route pour la fête. Tomoyo s'était changée entre-temps, et avait mis un yukata aux couleurs mauves et bleues. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon, et avait avec elle un éventail rond où étaient dessinés des oiseaux avec des fleurs. Sakura la trouvait vraiment belle, et se dit que son amant avait raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il aurait les yeux rivés sur sa Tisserande.

Sakura marchait aux côtés de Shaolan qui ne semblait aussi joyeux que le reste des personnes présentes. Pour cause, il n'aimait pas les fêtes. En général, ça le saoulait. Mais bon, c'était une fête spéciale aux yeux de Sakura et Tomoyo, il pouvait donc faire l'effort de venir.

- Dis, Shaolan, il faudra aussi marquer des vœux, hein ? hein ? fit Sakura, comme une enfant, faisant sourire le jeune homme.

En effet, en tant que vagabonde, Sakura devait être émerveillée d'assister à des fêtes pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle regardait dans toutes les directions, avec de grands yeux, pour s'extasier devant tout ce qu'elle voyait : autant les lampions que les jolis kimonos, les stands de nourriture, les bambous où étaient suspendus les vœux des personnes…

- Au fait, Shaolan, dit Tomoyo. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ? Dans six jours ! Quel effet ça fait d'aller sur ses vingt ans ?

- Pas grand-chose, dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Un an de plus, comme chaque année. Vingt ans, c'est pas si vieux. Tu vas bien en avoir dix-huit, toi !

- Oui, mais pas avant deux mois ! objecta la brune. Et toi, Sakura-chan ?

- Moi, c'est le premier du quatrième mois, répondit la jeune fille. Eh ben, je suis vraiment la plus jeune du groupe !

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle avait presque quatre ans d'écart avec Shaolan. Mais qu'importait donc ! Elle était amoureuse, et cette réalité lui suffisait. Cependant… Shaolan ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de montrer cette relation au grand jour. Mais il avait tout à fait le droit de vouloir l'annoncer plus tard, s'il le souhaitait ! Il lui avait fallu un mois pour réfléchir, après tout ! Et puis, s'il annonçait qu'il était avec Sakura, les domestiques ne lui poseraient pas de questions du genre « alors vous ne poursuivez plus ce Toya ? » ? Si, certainement. C'était sans doute ceci que Shaolan voulait éviter, et Sakura le concevait parfaitement.

Elle faisait confiance à l'avenir. Si Toya devait être tué par Shaolan, il le serait. Mais – et elle eut un haut-le-cœur à cette pensée – si Shaolan se faisait tuer par Toya ? Non ! Non, impossible ! Shaolan était fort, il avait surmonté une fièvre terrible, il avait guéri de blessures de molosses, et il était très habile dans tous les domaines de combats ! Non, il ne mourrait pas ! Mais… elle ne souhaitait pas non plus la mort de son frère ! C'était tout à fait humain, comme pensée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y eût plus de morts ! Trop de sang avait été versé !

Sakura secoua la tête, décidée à ne pas gâcher sa fête avec ses pensées ! Elle avait confiance en l'avenir, et en Shaolan. Point.

Justement, ce dernier lui confia qu'il revenait dans quelques instants et lui demanda de l'attendre aux bambous, là où étaient accrochés les vœux. Elle le regarda suivre discrètement Tomoyo avec tout le silence et l'habileté d'un chat. Sakura secoua la tête en souriant : Shaolan semblait vraiment tenir à savoir qui était l'amoureux de Tomoyo.

En l'attendant, Sakura regarda les vœux inscrits. Il y avait de tout. « Je veux gagner de l'argent », « Je veux devenir beau », « Je veux me marier », « Je veux des enfants », « Je souhaite que mon enfant guérisse », « Je souhaite avoir un travail »… oui, beaucoup de choses de la vie quotidienne.

Mais un attira particulièrement l'attention de Sakura. « Je souhaite revoir ma petite sœur ». Quoi ? Serait-ce Toya ? Mais non, enfin ! Il y avait beaucoup de frères et sœurs, comment cela pourrait-il être Toya ? Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il la revoir, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyée chez les Li ? Lui manquait-elle ? Dans son cœur, était-elle toujours sa petite sœur ? Sakura eut une triste pensée en découvrant qu'en fait, même si Toya avait été immonde, il restait le frère qu'elle aimait. C'était injuste !

Un autre vœu attira l'attention de Sakura. On aurait dit un vœu commun. « Faites que nos vies soient sauves ». Et là, elle était presque sûre de reconnaître l'écriture de Sensuké. Mais alors… Les deux vœux étaient côte à côte, et l'un était écrit de la main de Sensuké. Alors le seconde vœu aurait été écrit par… Toya ?

En examinant bien, ça semblait logique. L'écriture semblait hésitante, et les kanji avaient été décomposés très par trait, ça se voyait très bien. Logique, Toya ne savait pas écrire. Sensuké était le seul de la bande à savoir lire et écrire. Il avait dû dire à Toya comment écrire son vœu. Mais alors… ils étaient ici ? A la fête de Tanabata ? Sakura regarda frénétiquement à droite et à gauche, comme si les apercevoir maintenant allait changer quelque chose ! Alors qu'elle venait juste de se mettre avec Shaolan, elle allait prendre le risque d'aller parler à son frère ? Et puis quoi, encore ?

Mais la jeune fille ne faisait que repasser ça dans sa tête… Toya et la bande à la fête du Tanabata… Toya et sa bande à la fête… à la fête… à la fête… Seigneur !

- Sakura !

La jeune fille se retourna si vivement qu'elle manqua de cogner la personne qui l'interpellait. C'était Shaolan. Il lui lança un regard perplexe en la voyant si effrayée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air terrorisée.

- Woé… non, c'est rien ! C'est juste que… je me sentais perdue ! inventa-t-elle. Oui, je ne savais pas où tu étais passé, alors, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter !

- Ah, ce n'était que ça ! souffla Shaolan. Ne t'en fais, je suis juste allé rencontrer mon beau-frère !

- Oh… dit-elle, feignant d'être surprise. Et tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, c'était le gars de tout à l'heure, celui du domaine Mizuki.

- Oh, dit une nouvelle fois la jeune fille, se trahissant devant le manque de conviction de sa réponse.

Shaolan la regarda tellement intensément qu'elle baissa les bras.

- Oui, ça va, je le savais, avoua-t-elle.

- Depuis quand ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit qu'il était du domaine Mizuki. Tomoyo m'avait dit qu'un matin, il était le seul levé pour votre départ, parce qu'il voulait la voir. Et c'est grâce à ce que tu as dit que je l'ai compris.

- Et tu sais son nom ?

- Mh mh, dit Sakura en secouant la tête négativement.

- Ça va, alors, je reste le mieux informé !

- Tu lui as simplement demandé, dit Sakura en haussant les épaules.

- Pas du tout, se défendit Shaolan, je ne suis pas allé les voir ! Je les ai simplement suivis, et j'ai fait attention à ce qu'ils ne me voient pas. Là, je l'ai entendue l'appeler « Eriol ».

- Eriol ? répéta Sakura. Drôle de nom pour un Occidental. En tout cas, ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas fait irruption !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jamais je ne les mettrais dans une situation aussi gênante ! Et puis… je n'aimerais pas qu'on me le fasse, alors je ne vais pas le faire aux autres !

- Belle mentalité, maître Li ! s'amusa la jeune fille.

- Tiens, tu ne voulais pas écrire des vœux pour la fête ? se rappela Shaolan.

- Ah, c'est vrai ! se souvint la jeune fille. Mmmh, qu'est-ce que je souhaiterais plus que tout au monde ? Ah, mais je l'ai déjà, dit-elle en se lovant contre le bras de son Bouvier qui se mit à sourire. Et toi Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais ?

- Rien, dit simplement le jeune homme. Le seul vœu que j'ai à formuler ne se réalisera pas, de toute façon…

Sakura comprit qu'il faisait allusion à sa famille. Jamais elles ne reviendraient. Et ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était les revoir.

- De toute façon, je n'y crois pas, dit Shaolan en indiquant d'un mouvement de menton tous les papiers accrochés au bambou. Tout ça, c'est débile !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais fait le vœu l'année dernière, que toute ma famille soit en bonne santé et vive ! dit Shaolan avec un sourire ironique. Et bien, d'un certain point de vue, c'est vrai, maintenant qu'elles sont mortes, elles doivent être en bonne santé !

- Je suis désolée, murmura Sakura en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Bah, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je ne dois pas avoir la côte auprès de Bouddha ! fit Shaolan en haussant les épaules. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de formuler ton vœu.

- D'accord, dit Sakura en allant chercher un papier et un pinceau trempé d'encre.

Elle s'installa par terre, car l'écriture au pinceau se fait de façon verticale. Elle s'apprêta à écrire, mais tendit à Shaolan un bout de papier pour qu'il inscrivît aussi un vœu. Celui-ci soupira en prenant le papier qu'il se mit à fixer d'un air sombre. Sakura en profita pour écrire son vœu. Elle ne voulait pas que Shaolan le vît. Elle se leva prestement et accrocha le vœu à côté de celui de son frère.

- Alors, tu en as écrit un aussi ? demanda Sakura.

- Bien obligé, dit Shaolan en cachant son papier comme Sakura l'avait fait.

- De toute façon, je le saurai, dit la jeune fille en désignant le vœu de son amoureux.

- Et comment ? Tu ne connais pas mon écriture, mais moi je connais la tienne ! dit Shaolan avec un sourire triomphant.

- Mais… mais c'est vrai, ça ! Alors laisse-moi voir, comme ça on sera à égalité !

- Si tu crois que je vais m'amuser à savoir où tu as accroché ton vœu, dit Shaolan en jetant un œil aux bambous qui comportaient plusieurs centaines de papiers.

- Bon, d'accord ! Tiens, regarde ! C'est Tomoyo, là-bas ! Eh, Tomoyo !

Elle courut vers son amie tandis que Shaolan accrocha sans grande conviction son vœu à une branche de bambou. C'est là qu'il put non seulement reconnaître l'écriture de Sakura, mais en plus son propre prénom. « _Faites que Shaolan et moi soyons heureux quoi qu'il arrive_ » Le regard du jeune homme s'attrista. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse s'il tuait son frère ? Et lui, comment pourrait-il supporter de laisser Toya en vie ? Bref, encore un vœu qui ne serait pas réalisé. Puis il remarqua des vœux attachés juste à côté. « Faites que nos vies soient sauves » et « Je souhaite revoir ma petite sœur ». Non, pas possible… pas eux ? Ici ?

Shaolan eut le même réflexe que Sakura et regarda dans toutes les directions. Bien sûr, il ne les vit pas, malgré son grand sens de l'observation. Bah, après tout, ils avaient bien le droit de venir accrocher des vœux ! C'était d'ailleurs très amusant de voir ça : « Faites que nos vies soient sauves ». Ainsi donc ils étaient morts de peur ? Ils pouvaient ! Car c'était pour bientôt… Très bientôt… Dans quelques jours… Et Toya aurait droit à un traitement spécial…

- Shaolan, regarde qui est là ! s'exclama Sakura en le rejoignant avec Tsukiko Kaibaiji auprès d'elle.

- Ça alors, c'est drôle de vous trouver ici ! dit cette dernière. Je croyais que vous détestiez les fêtes !

- Euh… dit le jeune homme en évitant de croiser le regard de Sakura, ben… une fois n'est pas coutume…

- Bien sûr, dit Tsukiko en faisant un sourire ironique en montrant Sakura de petits coups d'œil.

Sakura, elle, n'avait aucune envie de rire. Si Shaolan n'avait pas envie d'aller à la fête, il aurait pu le dire, tout simplement ! De quoi elle avait l'air maintenant, à sauter partout comme une gamine ? Shaolan, pauvre abruti ! Tsukiko, sentant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe, jugea bon de s'éclipser en compagnie de Tomoyo.

- Oh, boulette ! fit-elle. En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air nets ces deux-là, ils se sont mis ensemble ?

- Probablement, répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire. Ça fait plus d'un mois que Sakura lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait.

- Vraiment ? Et quand a-t-il répondu ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Je crois que c'est ce soir, dit Tomoyo. Je me fie à mon esprit d'analyse.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Tsukiko. Comme si Shaolan était capable de fournir une réponse franche et honnête dans l'immédiat !

Tomoyo jugea bon ne pas informer Tsukiko du lien de parenté entre Toya et Sakura. Elle préféra accorder son attention aux bambous où étaient inscrits les vœux. Avec Tsukiko elle décida d'en accrocher un aussi. Tsukiko mit le sien très vite « Je souhaite trouver l'amour », et remarqua quelque chose :

- Je crois que c'est le vœu de Sakura-chan ! dit-elle. « Faites que Shaolan et moi soyons heureux quoi qu'il arrive ». Ils n'ont pas vraiment de problème, non ? Ah, sans doute le regard des autres !

- Oui, sans doute, fit Tomoyo en observant le morceau de papier.

Non loin, il y avait un autre papier. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Shaolan. Etrange qu'il eût écrit un vœu, après ce qui s'était passé l'an passé. Sans doute Sakura. Son regard s'adoucit en voyant son vœu. « _Je veux une famille_ ». Le caractère d'écriture de la famille (le cochon sous le toit) semblait avoir été écrit par une main tremblante. Le pauvre Shaolan, il avait dû se tromper de destinataire ! S'il voulait vraiment une famille au sens où Tomoyo le comprenait, il fallait le demander à Sakura, et non à Bouddha !

- Bon, si nous rentrions au domaine ?

- Arrête Sakura, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. C'est ta première fête, je pouvais bien faire l'effort de venir ! Je n'allais pas rester cloîtré dans ma chambre, je suis capable de supporter une fête, tu sais !

- Peut-être, mais là, je suis vraiment fatiguée ! Je voudrais rentrer pour me reposer ! Et je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas dire non ! S'il te plait…

- D'accord, c'est pas de refus, admit Shaolan. Viens, retournons chercher les chevaux, et partons. Inutile de préciser aux autres qu'on s'en va, je pense qu'ils ont d'autres trucs à faire !

Ils repartirent donc pour le domaine, plus tranquillement qu'à l'aller. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils purent constater que le domaine était vide. Tous les domestiques sans exception étaient allés à la fête. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et les chevaux.

Shaolan ramena les chevaux à l'écurie tandis que Sakura allait voir la pouliche et le louveteau. Bientôt le sevrage. Shaolan lui avait dit qu'en général, on sevrait les poulains à partir de six mois. Au moins, Fleur du Ciel se faisait de la compagnie en attendant. Bah, elle avait encore cinq mois avant d'être séparée de sa mère.

Sakura repartit en direction de la demeure, et alla préparer du thé pour Shaolan et elle. Ce dernier rentra dans sa chambre où l'attendait déjà Sakura. Celle-ci avait le cœur qui battait assez fort ; si Shaolan et elle étaient vraiment ensemble, allaient-ils… enfin… faire… _la chose_… ? D'un côté, s'ils le faisaient, Sakura n'aurait-elle pas rempli sa mission ? Ne l'avait-elle d'ailleurs pas déjà fait ? Inconsciemment, bien sûr ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être aimée de Shaolan. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux détails, c'est-à-dire que dans un sens, Toya remporterait une bataille. Car si Shaolan faisait ça, c'était bien parce qu'il l'aimait elle, non ? Alors la mission était remplie. Cependant, Toya avait négligé un point : même si Shaolan était amoureux d'elle, il tuerait quand même Toya. Il avait accumulé trop de rancœur pour abandonner aussi facilement.

Shaolan reposa sa tasse de thé à terre avec un sourire, puis alla ouvrir le shôji, étouffé par la chaleur qui régnait. Heureusement que la fraîcheur du soir était là ! Sakura, elle, se demandait toujours si Shaolan avait l'intention de passer à l'acte. Sans doute lui demanderait-il son avis. Elle, qu'en pensait-elle ? Se sentait-elle prête ? Très bonne question ! En plus, elle était inexpérimentée, au contraire de Shaolan ! Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit, regardant un instant les étoiles, et invita Sakura à s'asseoir à ses côtés en tapotant le matelas. Il la trouvait très étrange depuis leur retour. Avait-elle un problème ?

Sakura s'installa à côté du jeune homme, d'abord timidement, puis se laissa aller à se coller contre lui. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, surtout qu'en plus ils étaient seuls. Une séance de bécotage s'installa, Shaolan renversant Sakura sur le matelas, mais celle-ci se rassura en sentant qu'il n'avait pas fait de geste trop déplacé, bien au contraire, il était très doux, ses mains lui caressaient la nuque, ses lèvres s'occupaient des joues, du visage en général, mais revenait beaucoup sur sa bouche. C'était génial. Puis Sakura se détendit davantage, se disant qu'après tout, si elle devait lier son corps à celui de Shaolan, ça ne serait pas si horrible que cela !

Les mains de ce dernier la caressaient à travers le kimono, vinrent dans son dos, descendirent, remontèrent, et s'arrêtèrent à la ceinture du vêtement. Oh… ? Il allait… ? Les doigts de Shaolan bougèrent un moment dans la ceinture de tissu, puis se retirèrent en même temps que leur propriétaire se détacha de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, toujours allongée sur le matelas, mit un peu de temps avant de sentir la brise fraîche qui lui indiquait que Shaolan n'était plus collé à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Je… Je ne te plais plus ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Peut-être avait-il senti qu'elle avait les hanches plus larges que celles de ses autres conquêtes ! Peut-être était-elle bien plus laide que toutes les autres ? Et si Shaolan regrettait de s'être mis avec elle ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Shaolan qui semblait embarrassé. C'est juste que…

- Je ne te donne pas envie ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça ! répondit-il agacé. C'est que… hésita-t-il. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête…

- Woé ?

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? C'était son corps à elle, non ?

- Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu trompes, parce que je suis plus que prête… Moi, c'est juste que je t'aime, et j'ai envie de toi. Enfin, ça me paraît normal…

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as eu aucun amant auparavant, alors comment peux-tu être aussi confiante ? objecta Shaolan.

Le silence s'installa pendant lequel s'ajouta le doute dans l'esprit de Shaolan. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle fût si confiante ? Et si… ? Non ! Non, impossible ! Inconcevable ! Et si elle voulait à tout prix partager son lit pour remplir sa mission ? Elle aurait couché avec lui, et comme cela elle aurait été fidèle à son frère, puis elle resterait auprès du leader si elle l'aimait vraiment. Ainsi elle jouerait sur les deux tableaux ! Non, qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer ? Pourtant ça semblait plausible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Oh… C'est juste que… chaque fois qu'il s'agit de toi et moi, c'est compliqué. Et là, il s'agit de relation plus profonde, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce pourquoi tu as été envoyée ici…

Sakura essaya de contenir sa colère. Woé, la confiance régnait !

- Est-ce que tu veux dire par là que si je m'offre à toi, c'est pour remplir ma mission ?

- Avoue que ça parait étrange, non ? Tu n'as jamais connu que moi, et tu es déjà prête à t'offrir toute entière ! On pourrait se poser des questions, non ?

- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ! C'était du vent depuis le début ? s'emporta Sakura. Après tout ce que j'ai dit, en décrétant que jamais je ne ferai leur mission, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu m'accordes tant la tienne ? répliqua Shaolan. J'ai le droit de trouver ça louche, non ? N'importe quelle fille aurait un peu peur la première fois !

- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, hein ? répliqua à son tour Sakura avec un ton glacial.

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux de surprise, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Tu veux dire que si je voulais t'étreindre sur-le-champ, il n'y aurait aucun problème ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Evidemment qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème ! Seulement je sais que tu ne le ferais pas, tu n'as pas assez de courage pour ça ! le provoqua-t-elle.

- N'insiste pas ou je le fais ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien essaye donc ! cria-t-elle à son tour.

- Tu l'auras voulu !

Shaolan colla brutalement ses lèvres à celles de Sakura. Celle-ci le laissa approfondir et lui rendit tout aussi violemment son baiser. Ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois allongés sur le lit, Shaolan dominant Sakura. Leurs baisers se firent moins violents, en revanche leur esprit était toujours aussi buté, et ils continuèrent leur duel.

Shaolan l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Elle allait craquer avant, c'était évident. Ses mains descendirent jusque dans son dos, elles allèrent caresser les fesses de la jeune fille, les cuisses, les mains remontèrent et allèrent s'occuper de la ceinture du yukata. Avec des gestes aussi entreprenants, elle allait craquer, c'était sûr ! Elle lui dirait qu'elle n'était pas prête, et qui remporterait triomphalement la partie ?

Sakura se laissait embrasser, tandis qu'elle avait glissé ses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise de Shaolan et lui passait les mains dans le dos, limite à le griffer. Il allait craquer avant ! Elle se disait tout à fait prête, elle n'avait aucun problème ! Mais pourquoi trouvait-il sa confiance louche ? Elle l'aimait, et elle lui faisait confiance ! Et puis… Woé ! Il venait de lui caresser les fesses, maintenant les jambes, et… ! Il venait de défaire la ceinture du yukata ! Il espérait sans doute qu'après ça, elle allait flancher ?

Sakura lui agrippa la large chemise et l'ôta. Si elle devait se retrouver nue, pas question d'être seule à l'être ! Enfin, il avait défait le nœud, mais elle était encore vêtue. Et puis Shaolan pouvait bien se mettre torse nu sans problème ! Cependant Sakura était partagée entre son corps et son cœur. Le corps était déjà prêt, ne faisant que frémir aux caresses de Shaolan. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'ôter la ceinture du yukata – ce qui n'était que légitime, étant donné que Sakura lui avait enlevé sa chemise. Le cœur de la jeune fille ne cessait de battre comme pour dire que ce n'était pas en provoquant l'autre qu'on pouvait approfondir une relation. C'était tout à fait vrai, mais le corps de Sakura réagissait autrement. En effet, la jeune fille ressentait de la chaleur dans son bas-ventre, et – elle rougit en s'en rendant compte – elle était devenue humide. Sakura était peut-être naïve, mais elle savait quand même ce qu'une telle chose signifiait ! Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Shaolan ! Si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça ! Mais lui aussi semblait la désirer si elle s'en référait à la dure chose inconnue qui était contre sa jambe.

Shaolan se dit qu'il fallait s'en doute un geste un peu plus choquant pour qu'elle cédât. Mais un petit, après tout il n'était pas un pervers ! Au fil de ce déshabillage, ils s'étaient tous deux faits un peu plus doux. Shaolan essaya de cacher sa gêne – heureusement que la nuit était tombée –, mit sa main entre les jambes de la jeune fille, et remonta doucement. Au contact de sa main, les deux jambes graciles se mirent à frissonner. Shaolan, remonta, il avaient presque atteint l'endroit interdit. Il retira sa main sans trop y réfléchir, tandis que les jambes de Sakura se refermèrent et qu'elle les remonta contre elle. Le cœur avait gagné contre le corps.

Shaolan se décolla d'elle. Il avait gagné. Mais c'était un combat nul et stupide. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Il se leva et sortit, laissant Sakura sur le lit, le yukata entrouvert. Celle-ci se mit à sangloter. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de sa première dispute avec lui. Et qu'elle l'avait provoqué, lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle aimait Shaolan. Et si elle voulait mêler son corps au sien, ça n'était pas pour Toya et sa fichue mission ! C'était pour elle, et pour Shaolan. Oui, pour lui ! Parce que s'il était heureux, elle le serait aussi. Elle devait aller lui parler.

Elle le trouva assis sur le couloir de bois à regarder au loin. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai bien gâché ta première fête, hein ? dit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est moi qui… ! l'interrompit Sakura en s'agenouillant auprès de lui. J'ai… j'ai été vraiment bête ! Si je voulais à tout prix… le faire, c'est parce que… commença-t-elle à sangloter. Je voulais être sûre… sûre que… que tu m'aimes vraiment ! Qu'à ce moment-là tu ne penserais qu'à moi et à rien d'autre !

Elle s'était accrochée à son cou et tremblait autant que sa voix. Shaolan posa une min rassurante sur une de la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr que je ne penserai qu'à toi, assura-t-il. Tu sais, si j'étais réticent, c'est parce que… si je perdais le contrôle… et que tu toi tu ne veuilles pas… enfin…

- Oui, je comprends. Mais moi… Je voulais être sûre que ça ne serait que pour moi ! Pas comme toutes ses autres filles que tu as eues ! Je ne veux pas… être juste une de plus sur la liste de tes conquêtes ! Je veux être spéciale à tes yeux ! Je veux juste que tu m'aimes !

- Mais… commença Shaolan.

- Non, ne dis rien, dit-elle. Maintenant que tout est clair, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

- Mais, tenta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

- Non, chut… dit-elle en lui mettant une main devant la bouche. Je veux encore rester comme ça…

Finalement, après cette pause en extérieur, ils allèrent tous deux se coucher dans le lit de Shaolan où malgré la chaleur de l'été, ils se blottirent plus que jamais l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla assez fatiguée, Shaolan n'était déjà plus dans le lit. Forcément, elle avait dormi un bon moment à en juger par le bruit que faisaient les domestiques dehors, alors que d'habitude elle se levait avant la plupart. Shaolan avait encore dû aller s'entraîner avec ses chevaux.

Elle rencontra Tomoyo, et mit directement les pieds dans le plat.

- Alors, tu nous en caches beaucoup, des amants aussi mignons ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sakura-chan ! dit Tomoyo en lui tendant un plateau où était posé un déjeuner. Alors, tu m'as espionnée pendant la fête ?

- Non, je l'ai simplement rencontré. On a parlé, et il a laissé échapper beaucoup de compliments sur toi. C'est lorsque Shaolan l'a reconnu en disant qu'il était du domaine Mizuki que je l'ai reconnu. Lorsqu'il a dit que c'était le seul domestique levé pour votre départ !

- Je vois… Je sens que je vais me faire charrier ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, comparé aux nombres de fois où je l'ai charrié moi pour pas grand-chose, Shaolan pourra bien se le permettre ! D'ailleurs, il a accroché un vœu très mignon sur le bambou !

- Ah oui ? fit Sakura, tout de suite intéressée. C'est quoi ?

- Mmmmh, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ! Après tout, je pense que maintenant, vous vous dévoilez les secrets les plus intimes, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Woé ! fit Sakura en rougissant soudainement, manquant de lâcher ses baguettes. Qu… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tomoyo-chan ?

- Je parle d'un certain rapprochement qu'on a senti entre vous.

- Co… Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, ça faisait plus d'un moins que ça n'allait pas aussi bien, après un certain événement, événement dont tu souviens sûrement !

Sakura rougit furieusement. Comment oublier qu'elle avait déclaré ses sentiments ainsi ? Elle s'en souvenait fort bien !

- Vous étiez si proches, ça me semblait évident. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler aux autres, je le comprends parfaitement…

- En fait, ça me semble très bizarre, confia Sakura. Comme si ça allait trop vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Tomoyo. Un mois, je trouve ça plutôt long !

Sakura lui raconta l'épisode des bains, comment elle s'était déguisée en frotteuse de dos, et avait parlé avec Shaolan. Et leur baiser.

- Tu comprends, on s'est embrassés, ça semble clair, mais…

- Il ne t'a rien dit, devina Tomoyo. Il ne t'a pas dit « moi aussi je t'aime », « tu es l'unique amour de ma vie », et ce genre de phrase ! C'est tout à fait normal. Shaolan n'est pas du genre à dire ces choses-là ! Sauf quand il baratinait ses conquêtes ! concéda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais… enfin, où est la preuve qu'il m'aime vraiment ? dit Sakura d'une petite voix. S'il ne me dit rien, comment puis-je comprendre ce qu'il ressent ? Je ne fais que me poser des questions !

- Shaolan fait partie des grands mystères de la vie, sourit Tomoyo. Mais quelque part j'ai compris où il voulait en venir. Il te laisse le choix.

- Comment ça, le choix ? demanda Sakura, étonnée.

- Eh bien, il est partagé entre deux choses. Car s'il tue Toya, ça ne sera jamais comme avant, entre lui et toi. Et pourtant il voudrait sans doute que tu restes auprès de lui. Il sait que ces deux choses ne peuvent se compléter. Soit il tue Toya, soit il te garde auprès de lui. Alors il préfère rester distant, comme ça tu prendras ta décision.

- Mais… je lui ai déjà dit que… s'offensa Sakura. Mais il n'a pas confiance en moi ?

- Ma petite Sakura, tu es tellement naïve ! dit doucement Tomoyo. Tu me l'as dit à moi aussi, tu préfères laisser faire le destin. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu ne conçois pas que Shaolan puisse tuer ton frère. C'est pour ça que tu es moins inquiète que lui. Tu te dis sans doute que Toya restera vivant, qu'il se produira un miracle. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Car si Toya s'en sort, Shaolan le traquera de toute manière. Il attend sa vengeance depuis tellement longtemps…

- Pourtant… il m'a dit… qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin, fit Sakura d'une petite voix. Alors je croyais, quand je l'ai vu pleurer, que… qu'il renoncerait à tuer Toya… Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de voir Shaolan dans cet état… si triste… si désespéré de ne pas savoir quoi faire… en fait c'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Si je n'étais pas là, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer Toya, et sans doute aurait-il la conscience plus tranquille ! Déjà qu'il a… eu pitié de moi quand je suis arrivée…

Tomoyo prit Sakura par les épaules, et la berça un peu.

- Ça va aller, Sakura-chan. Ce sera à Shaolan de prendre sa décision, tu as raison de vouloir rester en dehors. Car de toute façon il sait. Il sait que tu aimes ton frère et il sait que lui, il veut venger les siens. Il n'a pas besoin de plus. Ce sera à lui de décider de ce qu'il fera. C'est par sa main que les dieux trancheront. Ne te mets plus martel en tête, Sakura-chan. Car même si tu aimes ton frère, tu as pris compte des actes horribles qu'ils ont commis, et tu as refusé de remplir ta mission. Moi, je trouve que c'est déjà avoir beaucoup fait. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est écouter ton cœur. Si jamais tu sentais que tu devais intervenir entre eux deux, tu le ferais…

Tomoyo avait l'air si sérieuse et la mine si grave que Saura ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les choses ne se passeront pas bien… Alors sois sur tes gardes, Sakura-chan…

- Comment ça ?

- Ce matin, j'ai vu Shaolan. Il parlait avec les hommes les plus costauds et les plus forts du domaine. Je pense que sa vengeance est pour très bientôt. Et j'ai peur, avoua Tomoyo.

- Il me l'a dit, souffla Sakura. Il disait qu'il n'allait pas flancher si près du but…

- C'est bizarre, non ? souffla Tomoyo. Un instant je te dis que tu as raison de ne pas t'en mêler, et l'autre instant je te dis d'être prête à te mettre entre les deux ! Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je raconte !

- Je préfère suivre ton deuxième conseil, Tomoyo. Je sais que finalement, je ne pourrai pas rester inactive, et rester ici à attendre qu'on me dise que l'un a tué l'autre ! Je ne pourrai jamais ! Et imagine si Toya tuait Shaolan ! Sha… Shaolan m'a tant donné ! Et je l'aime tellement ! se mit-elle à sangloter. C'est injuste ! Alors oui, je serai là quand il voudra tuer Toya. Je sais que ça a l'air idiot, mais peut-être trouvera-t-on un compromis…

- C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, ça semble absurde, concéda Tomoyo. L'un veut à tout prix sauver sa vie, et l'autre veut à tout prix lui enlever !

- Mais un moment, je me disais que Shaolan pouvait laisser Toya aux autorités, mais… c'était stupide ! Toya serait exécuté, et Shaolan n'aurait que de la rancœur ! Et pourtant, ça semblait être une si bonne idée !

- Il n'y aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passera, dit Tomoyo. C'est dur, mais tu ne peux qu'attendre, et voir comment cela se déroulera. Ce qui met tout le monde sur les nerfs, c'est qu'on sent que c'est pour bientôt, et qu'on ne peut rien faire… Juste attendre…

- Moui… soupira Sakura. Au fait, j'ai eu un autre problème qui me lie moins à Toya, cette fois… Ça s'est passé hier soir…

- Oh, y aurait-il des détails croustillants ?

- Beeeeeen, c'est queeeeeeeee…. dit Sakura en regardant ailleurs et en se grattant la nuque, assez gênée. Tomoyo, est-ce que tu as déjà… enfin… tu vois quoi, est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Si j'ai déjà fait l'amour avec Eriol ? demanda Tomoyo sans la moindre gêne. Eh bien, oui, c'est assez récent, évidemment, mais oui… Mais pour ce genre de conversation, il y a quelqu'un d'autre à appeler !

- Woé ? Qui donc ?

- Eh, Chiharu ! appela Tomoyo. Tu peux venir une seconde ? Il y a une conversation typiquement féminine à laquelle tu dois participer !

Ce qui laissait sous-entendre que Takashi ne pouvait que continuer à vaquer à ses occupations. Chiharu arriva avec le sourire aux lèvres, prête à entendre les dires de ses amies.

- Oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour sur le couloir de bois en plein air surélevé par rapport au sol.

- Pour commencer, dit Tomoyo, Sakura-chan a enfin découvert la superbe sensation d'un baiser amoureux, parce que… dit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- Ça y est, tu es avec Shaolan Li ? s'extasia Chiharu.

- Woé… on va dire… que oui… dit Sakura, rouge et gênée, et regardant le sol.

- Et apparemment, il s'agirait de sexe ! s'amusa Tomoyo.

- Ah, voilà le problème, comprit Chiharu. Effectivement, c'est vrai que tu es toujours vierge, c'est le cap à passer.

- C'est ça, le problème, Sakura, ou bien il y a autre chose ? demanda Tomoyo.

- En fait, j'aurai voulu savoir si ce que je pensais était bien ou mal… dit nerveusement Sakura en triturant ses doigts. En fait, hier, ça a assez mal tourné avec Shaolan…

- Il voulait te forcer ? demandèrent en même temps Chiharu et Tomoyo, abasourdies.

- Woé, pas du tout, dit Sakura en tendant les mains vers l'avant et en secouant la tête. Non, c'est autre chose ! C'est au contraire moi qui voulais…

Sakura jouait cette fois avec un morceau du yukata, avant de continuer.

- C'est… C'est moi qui voulais qu'on… parce que… Je voulais avoir la preuve qu'il m'aime… C'est mal ?

- Pas du tout, Sakura, au contraire, c'est typiquement féminin, ce genre de pensée, sourit tendrement Chiharu. Mais comment ça se fait que ça ait mal tourné ?

- Ben, je ne lui avais pas dit les raisons, et il a trouvé ça louche que je lui fasse autant confiance alors que je suis encore vierge.

- C'est un argument valable, dit Tomoyo.

- Oui, admit Sakura, mais ça a commencé à dégénérer… Il s'est mis à douter, et a pensé que… si je voulais qu'on aille aussi vite, c'était parce que quelque part, je voulais remplir ma mission… celle que Toya m'avait confiée…

- Attends, il n'a pas cru ça ? fit Chiharu.

- Ben, si… marmonna Sakura. Mais j'ai pas été très claire non plus… Enfin, ça a fini par s'arranger finalement, dit-elle, préférant ne pas parler de leur « duel buccal » mis en place par leur esprit trop fier et trop buté.

- Mais… fit Tomoyo, pourquoi voulais-tu être sûre qu'il t'aimait vraiment en utilisant _ce_ moyen ?

- Parce que… Oh, vous allez me trouver ridicule, certainement, mais… C'est parce que j'ai peur ! Peur de n'être que comme toutes ces pimbêches qu'il a eues ! J'ai peur et je veux simplement qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aime ! Et que si on le faisait, au moins il ne regarderait que moi, il ne penserait qu'à moi, et non pas à toutes ces autres femmes qui ont pu partager son lit !

Tomoyo et Chiharu se regardèrent un instant avec les yeux ronds, puis sourirent. Elles se mirent carrément à rire sous le regard perplexe de Sakura.

- Eh bien, quelle femme jalouse tu fais, Sakura ! s'esclaffa Chiharu.

- Ne te fais pas autant de soucis, Sakura, dit Tomoyo. Tu sais qu'il a changé, finie, l'époque où il courait après les filles ! Il va avoir vingt ans, il serait enfin temps qu'il se case !

- Mais je ne suis pas aussi jolie que les autres filles…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? dit Chiharu. Tu n'es pas une porte de sortie, où le terminus d'un voyage ! Tu es toi, Sakura, la fille qui aime et qui est aimée de Shaolan. Il n'y a pas besoin de voir au-delà, surtout si c'est pour se dire que c'est parce qu'il était temps que maître Li se trouve une épouse ! En plus tu nous as dit qu'il ne voulait pas se marier !

- En fait, j'ai vu son vœu, sur le bambou de Tanabata, annonça Tomoyo. Celui de Shaolan. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter, alors vous allez m'aider ! C'était écrit « Je veux une famille ».

Les deux autres gardèrent un instant le silence, puis se mirent à sourire tendrement.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, souffla Chiharu. Sa famille lui manque terriblement, c'est vrai… Il voudrait qu'elle revienne…

- Ah, moi je l'avais compris autrement, dit Tomoyo avec un sourire. C'est pour ça que j'avais le doute. Moi j'avais compris « Je veux une famille » au sens de _nouvelle_ famille. C'est-à-dire, recommencer, rebâtir. Et pour cela, je comprenais _avoir des enfants_… Car faire des enfants, ce n'est pas construire une famille ?

Chiharu et Tomoyo se tournèrent vers une Sakura qui était devenue rouge de gêne devant ces propos. Quoi ? Shaolan voulait des enfants ? Impossible voyons, totalement impensable ! Il avait lui-même dit à la fête avec les Occidentaux qu'il n'était pas pressé d'être réveillé en pleine nuit par des pleurs ! Mais pourtant… avoir des enfants… elle, ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! Mais… se marier, avoir des enfants, rester avec cette famille qu'elle aimait, c'était pourtant cette vie paisible qu'elle avait tant souhaitée étant vagabonde. Pourtant, ça lui faisait drôle de s'imaginer mariée à Shaolan, de s'occuper des enfants et en même temps demander à son époux de venir à table. Sakura se gifla mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait s'imaginer ?

- Woé, dit-elle enfin… il y a pas mal de possibilité, c'est un vœu… pas très explicite, tenta-t-elle de dire.

- C'est vrai, fit Tomoyo avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas grave, je lui ferai cracher le morceau !

- Tu ne changes vraiment pas toi, dit Chiharu avec une goutte glissant le long de la tête.

- Oh, Xiaolang ! s'exclama alors Tomoyo.

Sakura se retourna pour apercevoir Shaolan, mais ne vit que le louveteau, Loup des Neiges, qui sauta sur le couloir de bois en remuant la queue. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi en un mois ! Il vint se lover contre Tomoyo qui ne radinait jamais en matière de câlins (Eriol en connaissait un rayon !).

- Ni hao ma, Xiaolang ? (Est-ce que tu vas bien, Petit Loup ?)

- Tu l'appelles encore comme ça, souffla Sakura, dépitée.

- Bien sûr, en plus il adore ça ! Shi bu shi, Xiaolang ? (shi prononcé « sheu », traduction n'est-ce pas')

Pour toute réponse, le loup lui lécha la main et frotta sa tête contre la jeune fille. Puis Sakura se leva, et commença à débarrasser son plateau qu'elle avait vidé de toute nourriture.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller le voir le père de mes enfants, bâtisseur de famille, plaisanta Sakura.

- Eh bien je vais rejoindre le mien qui au contraire, n'est pas pressé d'en avoir une, souffla Chiharu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Takashi te taquine, mais je suis sûre qu'il adore les enfants ! lui dit Tomoyo. Vous ferez d'excellents parents ! Je suis certaine que ça ne saurait tarder !

Chiharu prit finalement congés, tandis que Sakura et Tomoyo échangeaient un regard, se comprenant. Chiharu voulait des enfants. Et elle avait parfaitement l'âge et la maturité pour en avoir (à cette époque, 16-17 ans, c'est tout à fait raisonnable). Elle était toujours triste lorsque apparaissaient ses règles, lui montrant que c'était raté, qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Au moins avait-elle son Takashi. Ils avaient beau se critiquer sans cesse, ils n'en étaient pas moins adorables. Ils feraient sûrement d'excellents parents, les deux jeunes filles en étaient convaincues. Et elles espéraient que l'enfant que Chiharu espérait tant apparût bientôt dans son ventre.

Sakura partit en direction des paddocks pour voir Fleur du Ciel. Elle était sûre d'y trouver Shaolan. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sakura, appuyée sur la clôture, caressait Fleur du Ciel qui était venue la voir en trottinant. C'était assez étrange. Avant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire pour Toya et Shaolan, et à présent, elle était plus chamboulée par le fait que Shaolan pouvait avoir envie d'avoir des enfants ! C'était assez bête de penser à ça maintenant, puisqu'elle n'était avec Shaolan que depuis la veille !

- Tiens, tu es là Sakura ? fit la voix du concerné derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et aperçut le jeune homme qui tenait une jument par la crinière avec un poulain tout nouveau à côté.

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne de voir un nouveau-né ? s'amusa-t-il. Tu as tellement veillé sur Fleur du Ciel que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres juments pleines ? Celui-là est né il y a deux jours ! Un beau petit père, bien solide ! Il s'est mis debout après la naissance, il est en pleine forme ! Takashi a voulu l'appeler Oiseau de Paix (Anniao) ! Pourquoi pas, c'est sympa, après tout.

- Oiseau de Paix ? Oh, c'est joli ! fit Sakura en allant caresser le poulain. Ça me fait penser à Oiseau des Nuages ! En plus, ils ont la même robe (la même couleur).

- C'est normal, c'est son fils, sourit Shaolan.

- Woé ? Oiseau de Paix est le fils de Oiseau des Nuages ? fit Sakura, incrédule.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que Takashi l'a appelé comme ça. C'est un mélange des parents : Oiseau des Nuages, et Fleur de Paix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais tout tourne autour des bébés et des parents. Ah, c'est vrai qu'avec Chiharu, ils espèrent… se rappela-t-il, tandis que Sakura continuait de caresser l'animal.

- Il y a une petite pouliche qui sera ravie de te rencontrer, dit Sakura au poulain. Elle s'appelle Fleur du Ciel. Mais elle, elle a un mois de plus que toi, mais elle est née très chétive, alors tu seras gentil avec elle, d'accord ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Shaolan, au début, il restera près de sa mère. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'approche d'un poulain plus âgé que lui. Sinon, tu as enfin fini ta grasse matinée ? dit-il tout en mettant la jument dans l'enclos qui était suivie de sa progéniture. Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement, dit Sakura. Sauf au réveil, tu n'étais pas là… dit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Navré chère demoiselle, mais cela veut dire que j'aurais dû attendre près de trois heures ! Et j'avais faim !

- C'est d'un romantisme, ironisa Sakura.

Ils se sourirent, puis le silence s'installa. Shaolan, gêné, le rompit.

- Euh, à propos d'hier, commença-t-il. Est-ce que… on a vraiment tout éclairci ? Parce que s'il y a des points obscurs, tu me le dis, hein ?

- Mon frère restera toujours un point obscur, décréta Sakura. Dis-moi… tu voudrais des enfants ?

- Quoi ? fit Shaolan, déstabilisé par la question.

- Tomoyo a reconnu ton vœu de Tanabata, et elle se demande si par là tu entends avoir des enfants, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'était donc ça, souffla-t-il. Eh bien, ça, c'est une surprise ! Tu verras bien !

- Ah non, c'est trop facile, ça, sourit Sakura. Bon, je sais que c'est un peu précipité pour parler enfants, mais… t'aimerais en avoir ? Pas dans l'immédiat, mais un jour, tu en voudrais ?

Shaolan regardait devant lui, assez gêné. Et même plus que gêné.

- Oui, sans doute, mais… je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je… je ne pense pas que je ferais un bon père, dit-il en avalant difficilement. Je… Je ne connais rien aux enfants, je ferais sûrement tout de travers, alors… il vaudrait mieux éviter un désastre.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable en le voyant ainsi. C'était elle ou bien il la faisait fondre ? Du moins elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les paroles de Shaolan la touchaient. Il avait un tel manque de confiance que c'en était déconcertant.

- Bien sûr que tu seras un bon père, assura-t-elle en le berçant alors qu'il la dépassait de plus d'une tête. Quand je te vois veiller sur tes chevaux, assister aux naissances, t'occuper des poulains avec autant de soin et d'amour, comment douter que tu ferais un bon père ? Tu seras le meilleur des papas et tes enfants t'aimeront énormément !

- Et toi ? Tu m'aimeras ? demanda-t-il.

- Toujours, souffla-t-elle. Qu'importe ce qui se passera, dit-elle en sachant que Shaolan avait fait allusion à Toya, tu as volé mon cœur, je ne peux plus le reprendre, il est à toi désormais.

Shaolan sourit, tandis que Sakura se lova encore plus contre lui, et pour être plus à son aise, fléchit une de ses jambes sans se rendre compte qu'elle était _tout contre_ Shaolan. Et si Sakura ne se rendit compte de rien, le corps du jeune homme, lui, réagit au quart de tour ! Forcément, après avoir été frustré la nuit précédente, il était plus qu'éveillé par ce contact ! _Pitié, retire-toi ou j'explose_, supplia-t-il mentalement la jeune fille qui rendait son érection douloureuse.

- Ça va mieux Shaolan ? demanda-t-elle avec sa tête innocente.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci ! _Pitié, enlève ta jambe, ça fait mal !_

Le pauvre portait quand même un pantalon d'équitation occidental assez étroit, ce qui en effet, le faisait souffrir dans un moment pareil.

Il se plia alors en deux, prétextant un mal de ventre, cachant ainsi l'objet de sa souffrance.

- Shaolan, est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'affola Sakura. Et si tu avais de la fièvre ? Tu y es sujet, tu en attrapes souvent ! Fais voir ton front !

- Non, ça va, fit Shaolan, c'est juste un mal de ventre, ça va passer !

- Tu es sûr ? Chiharu a eu aussi un sacré mal de ventre hier, il y a peut-être une maladie qui court !

- Ou alors c'est son cycle menstruel, objecta le jeune homme.

- Possible, mais toi aussi tu as mal !

- Je te dis que ça va passer, c'est bon !

* * *

Shaolan caressait Oiseau des Nuages. 

- Ça y est mon grand, t'es papa !

Le cheval continua de brouter.

- Tu t'en fous, c'est super, soupira-t-il. Viens là mon grand, écoute-moi, dit-il en tendant les deux mains.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il allait se passer une chose importante, l'étalon leva la tête et la laissa dans les mains de son maître.

- Demain est un jour très important, déclara celui-ci. Seulement, je ne pourrai pas t'emmener avec moi. Je veux que tu restes ici, avec Sakura. Tu veilles sur elle, d'accord ? Je te fais confiance, mon grand !

Puis il continua de caresser son cheval, tandis que Sakura arrivait derrière lui.

- Ça va Shaolan ? demanda-t-elle. Je me disais que tu devais avoir faim, alors voilà, je t'ai amené quelques boulettes de riz, je sais que tu aimes bien.

- C'est très gentil ça, remarqua-t-il en se servant, merci bien !

Il contempla un instant sa boulette, mais ne la mangea pas. Sakura regarda le poitrail de Oiseau des Nuages et put apercevoir une fine cicatrice qui le lui barrait. Alors c'était ça, la blessure qu'avait reçue le cheval. Woé, c'était impressionnant ! Shaolan se tourna soudain vers elle.

- Sakura, dit-il. Je dois absolument te parler au sujet de ton frère.

- Et de quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà retourné la question dans tous les sens ?

- C'est vrai, sourit-il. Mais moi aussi j'ai vu ton vœu sur le bambou. Et… comment l'exaucer ? Comment peux-tu être heureuse si je tue ton frère ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai inscrit « quoi qu'il arrive », sourit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Shaolan, tout ira bien. Agis selon ta conscience. _Je sais que ta conscience t'empêchera de le tuer. Ta rancœur te pousse vers ce chemin, mais j'ai appris à te connaître, et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu sauras prendre la bonne décision._

- Tout ira bien, dis-tu ? fit Shaolan. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi confiante ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai confiance en toi, répondit-elle. Tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine.

- Sakura… C'est pour bientôt, très bientôt, annonça-t-il d'un air grave. J'y suis presque, et le moment venu est proche, vraiment très proche.

- Alors cette histoire sera enfin finie, dit Sakura, lui cachant qu'elle avait l'intention de le suivre lorsqu'il irait là-bas. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me revenir à moitié éclopé. Reviens-moi vivant et en bonne santé.

- C'est promis, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci…

- Sakura…

- Oui ?

- Ta boulette de riz est délicieuse !

- Baka, souffla-t-elle tendrement.

Sakura se réveilla dans le lit de Shaolan qui n'était pas là au réveil. Encore. Pourtant cette fois-ci il était tôt ! Mais… l'atmosphère était étrange, pesante… Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. La jeune fille sortit prestement du lit, et se rua à l'extérieur. Tout était silencieux. Les domestiques dormaient encore ? Il fallait dire qu'il était très tôt. Mais où était Shaolan ? Pourquoi ce silence pesant sur le domaine ? Pourquoi les oiseaux ne chantaient-ils pas cette fois ?

Prise d'un doute, Sakura fila vers les écuries et les paddocks, ne prenant pas le temps de se chausser. Il manquait beaucoup de chevaux. Les plus fougueux n'étaient pas là, tels Petit Aigle, Tonnerre de Feu, … Cependant Oiseau des Nuages était toujours là. Mais il faisait partie des rares chevaux à être encore au domaine.

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour. Alors… C'était aujourd'hui ? Shaolan était parti tôt pour accomplir sa vengeance ? Seigneur ! Très bientôt, il avait dit très bientôt ! Elle devait le retrouver !

Derrière elle, les domestiques féminines et leurs enfants, ainsi que les plus âgés, venaient de se lever et étaient en effervescence.

- Regardez, la plupart des chevaux ont disparu !

- Et nos maris qui n'étaient pas là à notre réveil !

- Ils sont partis ce matin ! Bouddha, faites qu'il ne leur arrive rien, je vous en supplie !

- Takashi ! se mit à sangloter Chiharu, épaulée par Tomoyo.

- Sakura ? fit celle-ci, incertaine. Sakura, ça va aller ?

Celle-ci était comme paralysée, puis sortit de sa transe et fila vers les écuries, ramena le mors de Oiseau des Nuages à qui elle le passa. Ne prenant le temps ni de se hausser ni de mettre une selle, elle enfourcha l'animal à l'aide de la barrière, et passant par la porte du paddock que Tomoyo venait d'ouvrir, elle élança l'animal en direction de la forêt, espérant retrouver leur trace.

Fin de la septième partie.

Réponses aux commentaires :

Un gros merci à Serpencia pour son mail qui m'a vraiment touché ! Je te remercie beaucoup, ma grande ! Et aussi à ma Sylphie qui écrit toujours aussi bien ! Cette partie était sûrement moins bien que les autres, d'un côté, c'était voulu !

Yin ying : Waw, merci, tu me flattes ! (sourire bête). Eh oui, Shaolan répond à Saki ! J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'était fait exprès !

Loli : Héhé, à chacun son opinion ! Moi, ben je vois à la majorité ! Merci pour ton vote !

SoumRouge : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire ! Pour « Un amour toujours présent », oui, faudra que je la relise entièrement pour retrouver où j'en étais ! Mais faut surtout que l'inspi revienne ! J'arrive pas à faire plusieurs fics en même temps ! En tout, je te remercie pour ce commentaire !

ArAsHi : Là, je ne sais pas quoi dire devant ça… Je suis gênée (mais le sourire bête ne va pas tarder à s'afficher !). Je ne peux que dire merci, même si ça me parait faible ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton vote !

Meumeu : Oui, je voulais faire pleurer Shaolan pour montrer qu'après tout, ce n'est qu'un homme ! La septième partie paraît plutôt fade, à côté, non ? Mais je vais me rattraper avec la huitième ! Et vivent les chevaux ! (petit délire personnel !)

AmourPerdu : Eh, il est sympa, ton nouveau pseudo ! Y a plus joyeux, mais c'est sympa ! Merci pour ta review !

Calipso : Ah, si je devais tenir des opinions de tout le monde pour choisir le nom de la pouliche, j'en sortirai pas, vous avez toutes de bons arguments ! Donc, comme pour la Constitution Européenne (pourquoi c'est le non qui a gagné ? C'est pas juste !), on verra bien qui l'emportera ! Si Toya meurt, Sakura ne sera plus vraiment heureuse, car il s'agit quand même de son frère, et c'est la toute l'importance du truc !

Alex00783 : Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai eu des ennuis pour commenter ta fic ! Résultat, tu as mon comm en 4 exemplaires ! Eh bé, si là tu l'as pas vu… ! Ah, si je vous fais voter, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me décider ! C'est vrai qu'être écrivain, c'est pas rose, certains n'ont pas été reconnus de leur vivant ! Et puis, quand je publie sur Internet, on voit que c'est pas le fric qui m'intéresse ! Rien que d'avoir des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs, parce qu'on voit que des gens ont pris la peine de lire ! Ta confiance me touche énormément, et j'espère en être à la hauteur ! Bisous !

YongYuanAiNi : Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, car Sakura et Toya étaient tous petits lorsque l'incident s'est produit, ils ne se rappelleraient pas du nom de la ville, ni du jour de la mort de leurs parents, déjà qu'ils ne savent pas écrire ! Hélas, ton idée ne figurera pas dans la fic, car l'histoire est toute tracée. Peut-être essaierai-je de dire quelque chose à propos des parents de Sakura, je verrai ! En tout cas, ton vote est enregistré ! Merci beaucoup !

Kokoro : Aaaaaaaaah, la grande review ! - Héhé, merci pour les compliments ! C'est juste que j'organise mes idées, pour que tout soit cohérent (parfois, je suis perfectionniste !) Sinon, mes fics d'avant, ben je les trouve assez nulles ! Lol, je n'ai jamais assisté à la venue au monde d'un poulain ! Mais dans des livres sur les chevaux (romans, livres documentés) c'est très bien décrit ! Pour Shaolan et ses chevaux, je crois avoir déjà dit que c'est l'animal qui s'associait bien avec son caractère, alors forcément… ! Ah, Tsukiko est un mélange de Meilin et de Mutsumi (de Love Hina) ! Folle et un peu bête ! Pour ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dit à d'autres, je ne le trouve pas terrible, mais c'est parce que je voulais faire d'une nouvelle partie où il y aurait Toya, et non couper en deux ! Donc j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour ton vote et ton commentaire !

Ito : Clairette-sama… (sourire débile et plein de vantardise) c'est vrai que ça sonne bien ! Non, plus sérieusement, je suis contente que la fic t'ait plu ! J'espère que cette partie-ci aussi, même si elle n'est pas riche en action ! Ton vote a été pris en compte, et ton commentaire aussi ! Merci encore ! ah, ton petit bonus : je sais que Shaolan ne montre pas grand signe, c'est fait exprès ! Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a mis un mois avant de répondre à Sakura !

Tifa : Ce n'est pas grave, les chapitres seront toujours là quand tu reviendras ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de déposer un commentaire ! Ton vote a été pris en compte !

Luciole : Et oui, Sakura s'est enfin déclarée ! Et comme tu as pu le voir, les ennuis sont loin d'être terminés ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue, mais je promets que ça sera plus captivant au prochain chapitre ! Merci pour ton vote et ton commentaire !

Cral-killeuse : Devenir écrivain ? On me pose souvent la question, mais je préfère bosser dans l'ONU, les trucs comme ça ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

MissGlitter : Eh bien bonne vacances, ma grande ! Eh oui, Shaolan nu dans l'eau, ça fait rêver ! Niark niark ! T'en fais pas pour les reviews, va ! Merci déjà d'avoir commenté la sixième partie !

Aminteitha : C'est vrai que je me suis basée sur le personnage de Meilin pour Tsukiko ! L'histoire du Bouvier et de la Tisserande, appelée « Tanabata » au Japon, fait partie de mes préférées ! Je l'ai découverte en lisant un roman sur la Chine, « Le disque de Jade » (assez cru comme bouquin !). Quand j'aurai retrouvé le site où j'ai trouvé l'histoire, je te passerai l'adresse ! En fait, je ne fais pas tant de recherche, je me souviens surtout de ce que j'ai lu dans les mangas ! Parfois oui, je fais des recherches ! J'essaye que ça soit aussi réaliste que possible ! Toya va-t-il se faire tuer ? Ha, réponse dans le prochain chapitre, promis !

Daffy ze Hinti : Les histoires d'amour pas bâclées ? Ha, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal avec les « -je t'aime. –moi aussi. Et ils s'embrassèrent » C'est trop rapide, ça me suffit pas ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Juju Black : Je suis vraiment contente que la fic t'ait plu ! Oui, ils se sont déclarés, mais ça n'est pas encore terminé, comme tu as pu le lire ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

TheTourist : Moi, aimer les chevaux ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? (sourire innocent !) Lol, évidemment, je les adoooooooooore, et je trouve que ça convient bien au caractère de Shaolan ! J'espère que la suite était bien !

Xia.lane : Ne t'en fais pas, j'i compris où tu voulais en venir ! Oui, chacun a ses propres raisons et ses pensées, et c'est pas toujours facile d'avancer ! La relation Shaolan/Sakura/Toya, c'est quelque chose ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Estelle01 : Merci pour ton vote, j'en prends compte !

Cecilou : Merci pour la review et le vote, j'ai pris note !

Shiaru : Merci beaucoup ! et merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps de voter !

Dragonia : Ah, l'accouchement ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, cette partie ! C'est pas très ragoûtant, m'enfin… Voui, le choix est horrible ! Tuer Toya, venger sa famille, et avoir la sensation d'être un assassin, ou bien le laisser en vie, et nourrir de la rancœur toute sa vie ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !

Tite Diablesse : C'est vrai que je voulais qu'on voie Tsukiko comme une fille gentille, et avec l'épisode où elle dit à Sakura que comme elle est domestique elle n'a aucune chance, ça n'avait pas l'air gagné ! Pour le nom de la Pouliche, ben c'est la majorité qui parle ! A l'heure où je tape les réponses aux reviews, les votes ne sont pas encore terminés !

Eliz : Désolée Eliz, cette partie-là ne fait que dix-huit pages, lol ! Parce que je voulais mettre tout ce qui concerne Toya en une nouvelle partie ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça va arriver ! Ton vote est enregistré ! Merci pour ta review !

Yukigirl : Je t'accorde que lire toute la fic d'une traite, ça doit fatiguer les yeux ! En tout cas, merci pour ton vote et ta review !

Elenthya : Je n'imagine pas vraiment Sakura en « violente », mais on ne sait jamais ! Combien de parties ? Je dirais 10 ou 11 ! Mais je ne suis pas encore sûre ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! Et ne t'en fais, j'apprécie toujours les reviews, qu'elles viennent de folles ou non !

Ade : Merchiiiiiii ! La naissance du poulain me tenait à cœur !

Louvegrise : C'est vrai que quand on voit un pavé à lire, ça a l'air chiant (je suis comme toi !), alors quand on saute des lignes, c'est plus respirable ! Héhé, ici, je crois que j'ai coupé à un moment encore plus stratégique ! En tout cas, merci pour ton vote et ta review !

Winry : La gentille review que voilà ! Ah, moi aussi j'aimerais trouver un Shaolan tout nu dans son bain ! Youhouuu ! Hem, bref ! Quelle relation je vivrais ! Merci pour ton vote qui a été enregistré !

Syaosyao : J'ai imaginé Tsukiko sur le caractère de Meilin. Au fond, c'est une gentille fille ! Et oui, si Shaolan s'est déclaré dans le chapitre, ça risque de se corser dans les suivants (sinon, y a pas d'histoire !). Auteur géniale… là tu me fais rougiiiiiiiir ! (et le sourire bête apparaît !) Merci pour ton vote et ta review !

Princesse d'Argent : Ils vont avoir des problèmes ? … oui, sûrement ! Vu la fin du chapitre, on penser effectivement que ça va se corser ! Shaolan tuera-t-il Toya ? Réponse dans la prochaine partie !

Irislorely : Si ça se voit quand on est amoureuse ? Tout dépend. Moi j'observe souvent les gens, je peux peut-être le dire, mais tout est relatif ! J'ai fait exprès de faire un retournement de situation pour montrer qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens trop vite ! C'est vrai que pour les déclarations Sakura/Shaolan, je n'ai pas fait simple. Mais je me voyais mal (car ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre) de mettre l'habituel « je t'aime – moi aussi – et ils s'embrassèrent ». Ça me parait trop simple, et pas très expressif ! Moi je m'amuse plus avec les choses compliquées ! Ah, la réplique de Tomoyo ! Elle est tout à fait vraie, non ? On n'ose jamais dire ce qu'on ressent, de peur d'être rejeté(e). Pour l'histoire du Bouvier et de la Tisserande, c'est un conte Chinois qui existe depuis longtemps, même les Japonais le fêtent le 7 juillet. Quant à Ayashi no ceres, je connais, mais j'ignore tout des histoires de nymphes ! Merci pour cette review très constructive !

Nariele : Si tu parles de l'éternel « je t'aime – moi aussi – et ils s'embrassèrent », on est d'accord sur le terme cul-cul la praline ! Peut-être faisais-tu allusion à autre chose, quand même ! Mais si tu as du talent, j'aime bien tes fics, moi ! Certaines phrases, je les ai en tête depuis l'idée de départ de la fic, alors elles sont déjà prêtes, parfois je réfléchis pour mettre un mot important pour la suite, parfois ça va vite, je ne me pose même pas de question ! Tu as 14 ans ? Bah, je n'en ai que 16, moi ! Et je trouve que tu t'exprimes mieux que certaines de ton âge ! Au moins ce ne sont pas des mots à l'envers (verlan, comme certains disent) et un langage châtier comme « elle me saoule grave, c'te meuf ». Je déteste cette façon de parler ! En tout cas merci beaucoup !

Spinel : Bon, ben si tes yeux sont solides… ! Oui, pour le vote, je voulais que vous vous exprimiez ! Et vous l'avez fait, c'est super ! La qualité de cette partie n'était pas terrible, (sans doute parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose) mais je voulais tout mettre dans la partie 8 ! Merci pour cette review !

Aidya : Aaaaaah, une fidèle revieweuse ! Oui, pour de l'amélioration, c'était de l'amélioration ! T'es bien informée, dis donc, oui, je suis en train de taper un one-shot ! Pour le titre, ben je n'ai pas encore trouvé, parce que les titres et moi… ! Tiens, ma fic s'appelle bien « Pour toi seulement ». Où est le rapport avec l'histoire ? Ah, j'te jure ! Eh si, non lascio la patata ! (en italien, je ne lâche pas la patate !)

Bleue : Ah, je suis désolée, mais je ne connais absolument rien aux loups ! Je n'ai eu aucun animal en dehors d'un cheval (il y a longtemps), alors je suis sûre que tu es cent fois plus calée que moi ! De toute façon, le louveteau n'est pas un personnage clé de l'histoire ! Enfin, je vais juste m'en servir quelques secondes pendant la partie suivante ! Il est vrai que j'ai plus travaillé sur l'histoire du Japon que sur l'attitude des loups ! Je sais bien que les loups vivent en meute, mais je voulais que ça soit à peu près similaire à ce qui est arrivé à Shaolan : ses sœurs et sa mère mortes, et lui qui survit. Parce que ça me paraissait moins plausible que les chiens tuent toute une meute de loups avant de s'en prendre à deux humains, et ce sans beaucoup d'égratignures ! Sinon, ben désolée pour Toya et Yukito, peut-être le seront-ils dans une prochaine fic !

Represente78 : Waw, tout ça pour lire mon chapitre ! Eh bien, j'espère que tu as pu lire la septième partie un peu plus facilement ! Merci beaucoup pour ton vote et pour ta review !

Kaoru Kinomiya : Ah, L'Homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux (the Whisperer, en Anglais). Un chef d'œuvre ! Je n'ai fait que chialer la plupart du temps, mais j'adore quand même ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review !

Merci aussi à Tifa, Nakhèlla, Jessy, Mushu, Tilou, Caro40, Dream94, Kisu, MiwakoSoma, Noami, Sakura, Jaina, Lilianne-Potter, Bel (isabel), Jialio (merci pour cette jolie review !), Ciçouille, Asahi-chan SakiLi

Merci à toutes d'avoir voté et déposé une review ! Je vous retrouve à la prochaine partie !

Bises, Clairette


	8. Partie 8

Pour toi seulement

Huitième partie

Shaolan sortit doucement du lit, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Sakura. Cette dernière dormait comme un bébé. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il resta un petit moment, ses lèvres contre sa peau, puis murmura en soupirant :

- Excuse-moi…

La jeune fille dormait toujours. Shaolan alla s'habiller de vêtements qui ne le gêneraient pas, à savoir une chemise et ses bas d'équitation. Puis il s'approcha de la cachette de son arme, et prit cette dernière. Il contempla un bon moment l'étui. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter oui, qu'il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Et c'était assez vrai. Il attendait ce moment depuis des mois, sa rage et sa rancune lui avaient permis de tenir debout, au début. Après, il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui donnait une nouvelle force, non pas la force de survivre jusqu'à ce moment, mais la force de vivre, tout simplement.

Rangeant l'arme à sa ceinture, il sortit. Il faisait toujours sombre, le jour se levait à peine. Les domestiques masculins les plus robustes étaient là. Bien. Takashi aussi avait tenu à être présent, fidèle à ce maître qui l'avait recueilli et qui le considérait comme son égal. Shaolan lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait rester auprès de Chiharu s'il le souhaitait, mais Takashi avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Soit.

Shaolan alla voir ses chevaux les plus vigoureux, et prit pour lui Petit Aigle, ce poulain si fougueux qu'il avait quand même réussi à maîtriser. Il laissait quand même les plus nerveux au domaine. Il prenait avec lui une trentaine d'hommes et des chevaux en plus. Cela suffisait amplement. Pour l'équipement, ils iraient léger. De la corde, des sabres, des arcs et flèches.

Shaolan enfourcha sa monture, imité par les autres, et commença sa route au pas, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'éloignait, montant sur la colline que Kazuhiko avait dévalée lorsqu'il amenait Sakura, regardant derrière lui son domaine calme encore endormi. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la forêt. Ils avançaient toujours à une allure calme, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu où tout commença. La route qu'avait empruntée le carrosse des Li. Là où il avait été attaqué. Là où elles furent assassinées.

- Takashi, y a-t-il un point d'eau dans les environs ? demanda Shaolan d'une voix très calme.

- Euh… Je crois que… oui, au nord.

- Parfait, fit Shaolan en faisant avancer sa monture.

Les gens se rassemblaient et vivaient toujours près d'un point d'eau, c'était la base même de la survie. Lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé le point d'eau, ils auraient trouvé les vagabonds. Et là, Shaolan aurait enfin atteint son but. C'était là qu'il fallait garder son sang-froid.

Allant toujours au pas pour ne pas faire de bruits et alerter les habitants de la forêt – humains ou pas – ils mirent beaucoup de temps à arriver au point d'eau. Ils ne surent pas qu'à l'heure où ils le trouvèrent, au domaine Li, Sakura venait d'enfourcher Oiseau des Nuages pour les retrouver. Lorsqu'ils furent au point d'eau, Shaolan descendit de sa monture et regarda attentivement toutes les traces qui se trouvaient près de ce ruisseau. Il arriva à distinguer des empruntes humaines. Parfait. Il n'avait qu'à les suivre.

Il commença à suivre les traces qui formaient un petit chemin de terre à force de venir au ruisseau, tenant son cheval par la bride, et fut imité par ses hommes qui mirent pied à terre. Il continua son chemin, puis aperçut entre les branches, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux, des choses grises. Faisant signe aux autres de s'arrêter, il continua seul son chemin. Se cachant derrière un buisson, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les tentes, de couleur grise à force d'être en contact avec la poussière et l'eau, semblaient relativement calmes.

_Lamentable_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Ainsi, ils laissaient leur campement sans la moindre surveillance. N'avaient-ils donc pas pris la menace au sérieux ? Ce Kazuhiko n'en menait pourtant pas large lors de leur dernière rencontre. Certes, avec une épée sous la gorge, il n'avait pas eu intérêt à la ramener, mais tout de même ! Ah, une des tentes laissa échapper un individu.

L'homme sortit de sa tente en grelottant, alors qu'ils étaient en été et qu'il faisait plutôt beau. Tss, petite nature ! Il s'assit sur une pierre qui était devant un feu éteint. Un autre arriva. Tous deux commencèrent à parler, faisant sourire de satisfaction Shaolan.

- Encore une sale nuit ? demanda le nouvel arrivé.

- Oui, répondit le premier. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas y avoir de quoi, ça fait plus de trois mois, maintenant ! Et ça fait trois mois qu'on ne dort que d'un œil…

- Kazuhiko ne nous a pas rapporté de propos rassurants, la dernière fois… avoua le deuxième. Espérons que notre vœu de Tanabata soit exaucé…

C'étaient donc bien eux qui avaient formulé ce vœu. Au moins cette bande de mauviettes ne dormait plus depuis que Shaolan avait proclamé qu'il les tuerait. Le jeune homme retourna sur ses pas, allant voir ses propres acolytes. Les informant qu'il avait trouvé le campement, il laissa ses hommes prendre leurs armes, puis ils allèrent à pas de loups se cacher tout autour du campement.

- Je m'occupe de Toya, chuchota Shaolan. Prenez les autres vivants ; amochez-les si vous le voulez, je me fous du nombre de bleus qu'ils auront demain. Nous verrons ce que nous en ferons. Mais je me chargerai de Toya. Il doit être dans cette tente-ci, désigna-t-il de la tête la plus vaste toile tendue.

Ils attendaient tous le signal de leur maître. Il y avait à présent cinq hommes dehors. Un sixième sortit. Shaolan envoya le signal avec sa main droite qu'il leva et abaissa soudainement ; il se leva, et fut imité par tous ses hommes qui se jetèrent sur les six vagabonds. Alertés par le bruit, les autres brigands sortirent de leur tente, et une bataille à mains nues s'engagea, dans laquelle Kazuhiko fut une des plus grandes victimes, d'abord bien amoché par Shaolan, puis achevé par Takashi. Ce fut le visage en sang et à moitié sonné qu'il se fit ficeler par les hommes de Shaolan, qui on ne peut plus respectueux par rapport à leur maître, suivait à la lettre la directive de les amocher, eux aussi voulant venger la doyenne Li et ses filles.

Sakura manqua de fondre en larmes. Comment les retrouver ? Le sol était sec, et comme par hasard, aucun cheval de la troupe n'avait déposé de crottins ! (Bah, on suit une piste avec n'importe quoi !) Et en plus son sens de l'orientation était plutôt… déficient !

- Et toi, tu n'as aucune idée ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque implorant à Oiseau des Nuages.

C'était un comble. Si au moins elle se souvenait du chemin ! Mais cela faisait plus de trois mois, et lorsque Kazuhiko l'avait amenée au domaine Li, elle avait l'esprit plus occupé à s'enfuir ou les maudire que se souvenir du chemin ! Comment faire ? Elle regarda par terre, mais il n'y avait aucune trace. Se retournant pour voir derrière elle un quelconque indice, elle trouva Loup des Neiges.

- Tu m'as suivie ? demanda-t-elle, sachant que l'animal ne lui répondrait pas. Tu n'es pas un chien, mais tu as peut-être le même flair. Mais… héééééééééééé ! Oh, tu me sauves la vie !

Elle descendit de Oiseau des Nuages, tandis que Loup des Neiges vint tout de suite vers elle. Elle commença à fouiller partout sur elle, cherchant un quelconque objet appartenant à Shaolan. Misère, elle était partie précipitamment et n'avait presque rien sur elle ! A part… le ruban qui était dans ses cheveux que lui avait offert Shaolan ! Mais peut-être l'odeur de ce dernier avait fini par disparaître ! Elle devait tenter le coup quand même.

Elle enleva avec peine le ruban qui s'était emmêlé à ses cheveux, et le mit sous le nez du loup en priant de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci flaira, puis se tourna vers une direction, prêt à partir. Sakura remonta avec peine sur Oiseau des Nuages, étant donné la taille de ce dernier, et la tenue de la jeune fille. Elle suivit Loup des Neiges qui était en train de filer comme une flèche. Pourvu qu'il les menât au campement de son frère !

Toya ouvrit soudainement les yeux en entendant un remue-ménage pas possible à l'extérieur. Il allait se lever pour dire à ses hommes de fermer leur grande gueule lorsqu'un frisson le parcourut. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Sans doute le bruit de coups de poings. Ridicule, pourquoi ses hommes se battraient-ils ? Ils n'avaient aucune raison, à moins que… Non, impossible ! Il se leva prestement, vêtu de son large pantalon, et alla prendre le reste de ses habits, lorsqu'une voix qui l'avait hantée pendant trois mois se fit entendre.

- Bonjour, Toya.

Le concerné se retourna vivement vers l'entrée de sa tente, là où était la personne qui venait de prononcer ces deux mots. Shaolan Li, dans toute sa forme, se tenait là. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le pauvre homme fiévreux qui arrivait à peine à rester conscient d'il y a trois mois. Non, là c'était un homme costaud, avec beaucoup d'aplomb, qui le regardait avec une certaine lueur dans le regard. Toya sentit des sueurs froides apparaître. Et en regardant Shaolan, il ne put s'empêcher d'y superposer le son qui était repassé dans sa tête pendant trois mois. _Je vous tuerai tous… Pas un n'en réchappera… Je vous tuerai jusqu'au dernier…_

- Surpris de me voir ? continua le jeune homme. Tu croyais peut-être qu'en envoyant ta sœur dans mon lit, tu allais sauver ta peau ? Je te croyais plus malin…

Toya était pétrifié. Lorsque Shaolan fit un pas vers lui, il eut le réflexe de reculer. Il se retrouva vite le dos collé à la toile de tente. Il se laissa glisser à terre, ne voyant plus de moyen de sortie possible. Son seul espoir, c'était qu'un miracle se produisît.

- Eh bien, je te fais peur ? dit Shaolan avec un petit rire. Pour être franc, je l'espérais bien. Enfin, tu vas payer pour avoir pris la vie de ma famille.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ma sœur ? demanda Toya.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu d'elle ? demanda durement Shaolan. Tu l'as bien envoyée perdre sa vertu pour sauver ta misérable vie ! Désolé pour ton vœu de Tanabata, mais tu ne la reverras pas. Tu vas mourir, Toya.

Le silence s'installa, puis Toya tenta le tout pour le tout :

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes ma sœur…

- Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ton sort, Toya. Il est trop tard pour penser à son bien, il fallait le faire avant.

- C'est bien ça, souffla le Japonais. Et ce que Kazuhiko nous a rapporté était vrai… Sakura est déjà amoureuse de toi depuis un bout de temps…

Il essayait sans doute de le prendre par les sentiments. Mais ça n'allait pas marcher. Il avait déjà ressassé plus de cent fois le problème concernant son couple, et il en avait conclu la même chose que Sakura : c'était entre Toya et lui. Et il devait le faire ! Pour sa mère, Yelan. Shefa ; Falen ; Feimei ; Futie ; et indirectement, Kimihiro. Et tous ses fidèles. Le moins fréquentable, qui le respectait tant et lui avait donné une arme. Ses domestiques, qui étaient venus avec lui par fidélité et non sur ordre.

Il sortit alors l'étui de sa ceinture.

- Prépare-toi Toya, dit-il d'un ton calme, tu vas inaugurer une arme typiquement occidentale. Ça sera rapide et sans douleur. Enfin, sauf si je décide du contraire, sourit-il en sortant le pistolet de son étui.

Il jeta l'étui à terre et pointa le pistolet vers Toya. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, et fut vite couvert de sueur. Shaolan sourit. Enfin, il avait atteint son but. Etrange qu'il restât aussi calme dans un moment pareil. Mais garder son sang-froid était important.

- Tu te rends compte ? J'ai juste à appuyer là-dessus, et tu t'envoles pour l'au-delà… Le progrès ne cessera jamais de m'étonner…

Shaolan pointa son arme sur la poitrine de Toya. Celui-ci ne voyait plus d'issue possible à moins que le leader ne craquât au dernier moment. Mais il vit avec effroi que la main du Chinois ne tremblait pas, pas plus que sa voix. Il avait tout son aplomb.

Shaolan ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. Seul son regard semblait signifier « Je t'avais prévenu ». Il regardait Toya, ne cillant presque pas. C'était étrange, avec cette expression apeurée, il ressemblait à Sakura. Shaolan releva le cran avec son pouce. Soudain, il vit le visage de Sakura sur celui de Toya, comme un fantôme. Sakura qui riait. Sakura qui lui souriait. Non, non ! C'était Toya qui était effrayé, paralysé !

Shaolan se reprit, et serra fort sa main sur la crosse de son arme. Il voyait Toya qui était tétanisé. Sakura qui lui souriait. Toya qui était mort de peur. Sakura qui riait. Toya proche de la crise cardiaque. Sakura qui riait. Puis Sakura cessa de rire et le regarda. Elle semblait triste. Parce qu'il deviendrait un assassin ? Mais il devait le faire, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ?

Toya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le bras de Shaolan s'était mis à trembler, autant que la mâchoire de son propriétaire. Il serrait les dents, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Etait-ce le même jeune homme qui une minute plus tôt se délectait de sa vengeance ?

Shaolan serrait les dents, les yeux embuées. A l'image de Sakura s'ajoutaient celles de sa mère Yelan, puis de ses sœurs, et enfin de Kimihiro. Pourquoi étaient-ils là, devant cet imbécile ? Il devait les venger. Même s'il savait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas… ils ne reviendraient pas… il les avait perdus à jamais… Et Sakura… c'était la seule personne encore vivante. Et en tuant Toya, il allait la perdre, elle aussi… Mais il devait le faire !

Il décrispa quelque peu son index pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Il voulut presser la détente, mais rien ne se produisit, car son doigt n'avait pas bougé. Que se passait-il ? Son doigt refusait d'appuyer sur cette maudite gâchette. Pourquoi ? Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut devant lui l'image de Sakura qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Alors c'était donc ça, la décision du destin ?

Shaolan comprit et craqua en même temps. Jamais il ne pourrait appuyer sur cette gâchette, car il n'était pas un assassin. Il n'allait pas le devenir non plus, malgré tous les prétextes qu'il pouvait prendre. Il ne pourrait pas tuer Toya, alors qu'il avait attendu ce moment pendant des jours entiers, des mois ! Il commença à sangloter en se laissant tomber à genoux, baissant son arme et sa tête, devant un Toya qui aurait pu le tuer ou l'assommer s'il n'était pas paralysé.

- … Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… répétait-il la voix brisée.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Si tout pouvait s'arrêter. S'il pouvait partir loin, très loin de tout ça, un endroit où il serait seul et tranquille… S'il pouvait remonter le temps, revoir sa famille ! Oui, les conseils de sa mère lui manquaient tant. La voix de Futie n'était plus là lorsqu'il montait à cheval. Celle mélodieuse de Feimei ne se faisait plus entendre, et les kimonos de danse de Falen ne traînaient plus partout dans la demeure. Elles lui manquaient toutes tellement. Il voulait les revoir, il voulait qu'elles fussent à ses côtés !

Son regard se posa sur le pistolet qu'il avait en main. Oui, il y avait un moyen de les revoir…

Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre Loup des Neiges de vue, mais cela fut vite inutile lorsqu'elle arriva au campement. Les domestiques de Shaolan étaient en train de se battre à mains nues avec les hommes de Toya. Tous saignaient abondamment, les lèvres gonflées, le nez rouge, mais semblaient vraiment plus vouloir se battre que de capturer leurs ennemis. Sakura n'en revenait tout simplement pas, surtout en voyant Takashi se battre contre Kazuhiko – qui finalement s'était réveillé. Oiseau des Nuages continua de galoper, et elle l'arrêta pour descendre vite et s'engouffrer sous la plus grande tente où devaient certainement se trouver Shaolan et Toya, sous le regard stupéfait de tous qui avaient arrêté leur combat pendant un instant, trop ahuris pour réaliser si elle venait aider Toya ou Shaolan.

En entrant, Sakura vit alors Toya, contre la toile de tente, pétrifié, tandis que lui tournant le dos, un Shaolan complètement anéanti tenait un objet contre sa tempe. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle se doutait qu'en s'en servant, il ne résulterait que de grands malheurs. Surtout l'index de Shaolan qui était sur cette chose. Mon dieu, et si… ? Elle se rua alors sur le bras droit de Shaolan en hurlant un « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » qui se fit entendre dans toute la forêt. Au moment où elle dévia le bras de Shaolan, le coup de feu partit, plongeant tout d'un coup tout le monde dans le silence.

Toya regardait la scène qui était en face de lui, comme figée. Shaolan Li à genoux, tête baissée, avec à ses côtés sa petite sœur qui lui tenait le bras, tremblante comme une feuille. En effet, il voyait le trou qu'avait fait cette arme dans son futon. Ça semblait avoir brûlé le tissu. Reportant son attention sur les deux gens en face de lui, il les vit pleurer.

- Shaolan, murmurait Sakura. Tu n'allais pas me laisser toute seule, pitié, dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas me laisser toute seule. Tu m'avais promis de me revenir vivant, tu te souviens ?

- Je… Je… je vou… voulais… pleurait le jeune Chinois qui n'arrivait plus à articuler. Re… voir… elles…

Plus rien n'était cohérent dans ses paroles, mais Sakura, malgré son état de choc, comprit parfaitement bien qui était ce « elles ». Mais ses pensées n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'approfondir, car Takashi et Kazuhiko pénétrèrent alors dans la tente.

- Shaolan !

- Toya !

Les hommes étaient tous restés pétrifiés en entendant le coup de feu. Qu'était-ce, cette détonation ? Qui avait finalement tué l'autre ? Et Sakura ? Pourquoi avait-elle crié « NON » ? Shaolan ou Toya était blessé ? Ou mort ? Ni une ni deux, Takashi et son adversaire se précipitèrent dans la tente pour apercevoir que tous les trois étaient en vie. Chacun se précipita vers son maître, mais les choses tournèrent beaucoup plus mal. La bataille se réengagea sous la tente de Toya. Dans la mêlée, Sakura sentit alors un bras se mettre autour de sa taille et la soulever tandis que l'autre fut mise contre sa bouche. Impossible de crier. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put, mais n'arrivait à rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent choc se produisît sur sa tête, et elle s'évanouit.

Sentant qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci, les hommes de Shaolan se dépêchèrent de mettre vite au tapis ceux de Toya, et les attachèrent solidement. Si Shaolan était encore un peu sonné, Toya retrouvait peu à peu son aplomb. Lorsqu'en aidant son maître à se lever, Takashi demanda où était Sakura, les choses tournèrent mal. Toya eut une moue dédaigneuse, tandis que Shaolan, perdu, regardait autour de lui.

- Elle a toujours été de notre côté, en fait, dit-il. Elle est venue pour _nous_ sauver, puis elle a pris la poudre d'escampette. Elle est digne de nous.

- La ferme ! cria Takashi. Tu ne dis que des âneries ! ajouta-t-il en aidant Shaolan à aller jusqu'à son cheval.

- Où est-elle ? demanda d'une petite voix presque inaudible Shaolan. Elle s'est vraiment enfuie ?

- Ne l'écoutez pas, il dit ça parce qu'il n'a plus que la parole pour cracher son venin !

Il aida son maître à se mettre en selle, et prit la bride de Oiseau des Nuages. La bande de vagabonds se fit attacher en file indienne, et marchait derrière les chevaux. Ils allaient être ramenés au domaine Li. Qu'en ferait Shaolan ? Il n'avait aucune idée, il n'avait pas du tout la tête à penser à ça. Sakura était partie. Partie… pourquoi ? Toya avait-il raison ? Elle avait toujours été du côté des vagabonds depuis le début ?

Ils arrivèrent au domaine où toutes les femmes se précipitèrent vers eux, inquiètes et hystériques en voyant le visage de leur mari plein de sang, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Takashi n'eut pas le temps de mettre pied à terre que Chiharu, en larmes, s'était agrippée à sa jambe, libérant son anxiété à travers ses pleurs. Tomoyo alla vers Shaolan, surprise de ne pas le voir avec Sakura. Elle n'avait pas réussi à les trouver ? Lorsque Shaolan descendit de cheval, elle lui posa la question. Shaolan partit en lança sèchement :

- Ne me parle plus jamais d'elle !

Toya se mit à sourire grandement devant la fureur du leader, puis ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une couche :

- Elle l'a roulé en beauté, et tout en restant vierge, en plus ! Ma petite sœur est vraiment douée !

Tomoyo se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Parlaient-ils de la même Sakura ? Celle qui s'était confiée à maintes reprises à Tomoyo et Chiharu ? Celle qui était amoureuse de Shaolan ? Enfin, pourquoi son « frère » croyait-il cet assassin ? Il n'avait pas compris que Toya disait ça pour le déstabiliser ? Il était quand même plus malin que ça !

Elle alla voir Takashi qui réconfortait une Chiharu qui s'était quelque peu calmée. Lui demandant ce qui s'était passé, elle apprit que les hommes ne savaient pas grand-chose du combat des chefs. Juste que Sakura s'était engouffrée sous la tente, qu'elle avait hurlé « non », puis qu'une détonation s'était faite entendre. On pouvait conclure que Shaolan était sur le point de tuer Toya, et que Sakura l'avait empêché, mais comme l'avait dit Takashi, personne n'avait pu voir, il y avait beaucoup de possibilités. Peut-être Toya avait-il tenté de tuer le leader, qu'en savaient-ils ?

Tomoyo voulut voir Shaolan qui était dans sa chambre, mais trouva devant le shôji _le_ vase, qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Bah, sans doute devait-elle le laisser se calmer avant de lui parler. Il pouvait devenir un vrai volcan lorsqu'il était vraiment énervé.

Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Quel mal de tête ! Mais où était-elle ? Elle était sur quelque chose qui bougeait, qui était dur. Elle se redressa un peu. Aïe, sa tête ! Elle était sur quelque chose en bois. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était dans une charrette. Quoi, comment, une charrette ? A ses derniers souvenirs, elle était avec Toya et Shaolan. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à présent dans une charrette ? Et qui la conduisait ?

Elle se tourna vers le conducteur. Il semblait assez jeune avec une queue de cheval noire de jais. Elle connaissait cette queue de cheval.

- Sensuké ? s'exclama-t-elle. Que… Comment… ?

- Tu es réveillée, Sakura ? sourit celui-ci en se retournant.

- Que fait-on ici ? demanda-t-elle. Et où sommes-nous ?

- Eh bien, nous avons dépassé Edo depuis longtemps, et nous nous enfuyons de cette ville, pour répondre à tes questions, sourit l'homosexuel.

- Nous enfuir ? répéta Sakura. Et nous avons quitté Edo… Non, ce n'est pas vrai… dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… !

- Bien sûr que si, je n'ai pas envie de finir avec un katana dans le ventre ! rit le jeune homme. Et puis je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie !

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ? fit Sakura, avec une toux dédaigneuse. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir remarqué !

- Tu allais te faire piétiner au milieu de la bataille, tu peux me remercier !

- Tu aurais pu me déposer sur le côté, répliqua Sakura. Ça aurait amplement suffi !

- Allons, ils se sont tous fait arrêter par le Chinois ! Toi aussi tu te feras tuer si tu y retournes ! Tu as accouru pour sauver Toya ! Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que ton bel amant accepte de te revoir.

- Je… fit Sakura, estomaquée. Ce n'est qu'une méprise ! Quand je suis arrivée, ton superbe chef était mort de peur ! Et Shaolan… comme je m'y attendais, il n'a pas pu tirer… il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin !

- Oh, quel noble pensée ! dit Sensuké, ironique. Tu sais que je tenterais bien le coup si tu ne te le tapais pas déjà ? Il a vraiment un joli petit cul ! Et de beaux yeux, aussi !

- Comment ça ? fit Sakura. Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais remplir ma mission ? Tu rêves !

- Oh, donc mademoiselle a choisi de rester vierge parce qu'elle nous déteste. Et pour ton plaisir à toi ? Tu le laisses de côté ? Tu préfères rester dans l'abstinence ? Fais gaffe, il pourrait aller voir ailleurs si tu refuses de partager sa couche.

Sakura se figea. Quoi ? Shaolan irait partager son corps avec celui d'autres femmes ? Non ! Pitié, non ! Mais pourtant, ça semblait plausible. Mais elle avait aussi pensé à faire l'amour avec lui, mais le doute s'était installé entre eux. Ah, mais enfin, elle n'allait pas bien, ou quoi ? Elle était en train de s'éloigner d'Edo et de Shaolan à chaque seconde qui passait, et voilà qu'elle se demandait si Shaolan allait coucher avec d'autres femmes ! Il serait temps d'avoir le sens des priorités !

- Eh bien, je ne t'entends plus, remarqua Sensuké. C'est un peu tard pour être jalouse, tu aurais dû t'accrocher dès le début, ma grande ! Mais dis-moi, ce que nous a rapporté Kazuhiko était donc vrai ? C'est toi qui es tombée sous son charme ? Parce que ça nous a bien foutu les chocottes !

- Oui, c'est tout à fait vrai, dit Sakura après un instant de silence. Parce que lui a eu pitié de moi. Parce qu'il s'est montré gentil. Parce qu'il a montré qu'il savait faire la part des choses. Il s'est montré adorable avec moi, il m'a recueillie alors qu'il pouvait très bien me jeter dehors. Moi, je l'aime, c'est tout.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui.

- Et… ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas…

- Il t'a jetée, quoi, conclut Sensuké.

- Non, pas du tout ! s'emporta Sakura. Au contraire, il…

- Il… ? répéta le jeune homme, attendant la suite avec un petit sourire. Il t'a finalement dit oui ? Pour qui exactement es-tu venue aujourd'hui ? Ton frère ou ton amant ?

- Les deux, souffla la jeune fille. Je… Shaolan voulait venger les siens, mais il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin non plus !

- Pff, tu me fais rire avec ton « pas de parti pris » ! Shaolan par-ci, Shaolan par-là ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très impartial ! Pff, tu parles d'une sœur !

- Ah, parce qu'un frère envoie souvent sa sœur coucher avec une personne qu'il qualifie d'impure pour sauver sa peau ? rétorqua illico Sakura. (celle-là, elle la sentait venir !) Et puis pourquoi je reste ici à bavarder avec toi, on s'éloigne de plus en plus, je vais mettre des jours à revenir au domaine !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il t'acceptera comme ça, les bras ouverts ? ricana Sensuké. Que tu es naïve ! Et puis au fait, t'étais pas amoureuse de Kazuhiko, toi ? Tu pourrais aussi t'inquiéter pour lui…

- Lui ? Cet imbécile ! Ce n'est qu'un assassin ! Et puis avant, il me plaisait juste parce qu'il avait une belle gueule !

- Accordé, fit Sensuké.

- Et puis, Shaolan est cent fois plus beau que lui. De toute façon, Shaolan est _le_ plus beau !

- Accordé aussi, sourit Sensuké, manquant de faire tomber Sakura à la renverse.

Ce garçon était étonnant. Pouvoir amener comme sujet de conversation qui de Shaolan ou de Kazuhiko était le plus beau dans un moment aussi critique ! C'était lui tout craché !

Mais elle devait s'enfuir, et vite ! Sensuké se mit quant à lui à fredonner un petit air. Sakura trouva cela très bizarre. C'était assez rapide, et ça semblait être de l'Anglais.

- W.M.C.A., chantonnait le jeune homosexuel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Sakura.

- Je sais pas, ça me vient comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules, continuant sa chanson.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle. La charrette était pratiquement vide. Eh merde ! Oh… Il y avait un gros morceau de poutre en bois. Elle s'approcha et saisit l'objet. Il était plutôt lourd. Même trop. Non, ça irait ! Elle s'empara de l'objet, et se leva. S'approchant du siège du conducteur, elle prit garde à ne pas tomber. Elle avança à pas de loups tandis que Sensuké sifflotait son air de musique trop moderne pour son époque.

BONG !

Après un tel coup sur la tête, le pauvre vagabond ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain. Tant pis pour lui, il n'aurait jamais dû l'enlever ! Elle se souciait peu d'arrêter le cheval qui tirait la charrette, leur allure n'était pas vive, et la route était droite. A la place, elle fouilla Sensuké à la recherche d'un objet coupant. Elle tomba sur son couteau. Encore mieux qu'elle n'avait espéré. Elle descendit de la charrette et rattrapa le cheval. Là, elle coupa les lanières qui le retenait au moyen de transport.

Elle hissa du mieux qu'elle put Sensuké sur la croupe du cheval, et monta à son tour. Si Shaolan la voyait, il serait fière d'elle : elle montait très bien à cheval, à présent ! Mais… où aller ? Elle ne savait où elle était ! Peut-être qu'en revenant sur leurs pas, elle retrouverait le domaine ! Pourquoi Loup des Neiges n'était-il pas là quand elle avait besoin de son flair ?

§

Toya souriait. Finalement, c'était la belle vie, ici. Ils étaient enfermés dans un box de l'écurie Li. Des planches de bois avaient été clouées entre la porte et le haut du trou où habituellement, un cheval passerait la tête. Finalement, ils étaient encore mieux qu'en prison ! Ils étaient nourris et logés ! Et le leader n'avait pas montré signe de vie ; il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Toya était fier d'avoir vu juste. Apparemment, Sakura l'avait bel et bien embobiné pour le laisser tomber ! Il ne se gênait donc pas pour faire des remarques dès qu'un domestique passait près du box. Et dire que cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient là !

Tomoyo, très inquiète par l'absence de réponse de Shaolan, avait appelé un médecin pour être sûre que physiquement, le leader n'avait rien. Le docteur avait diagnostiqué que Shaolan était en parfaite santé, à part une perte d'appétit. Il en profita pour aller voir les enfants du domaine pour une visite de routine (non, ce n'est pas le docteur Kyle et il ne vient pas de Spirit, lol !). Tomoyo entra alors dans la chambre de Shaolan, et son regard s'attrista.

Shaolan était assis sur son tatami, contre son lit, à regarder le paysage d'un œil vide par le shôji ouvert. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, et avait posé son menton sur ses genoux, ses bras encerclant ses jambes. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui était perdu. De grands cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux, il était très pâle, et son regard vide était affligeant.

- Shaolan… dit-elle doucement. Gégé… (transcription phonétique de « Grand frère » en Chinois. Le son est entre le « Gu » et le « K »)

- … Meimei… ? répondit-il après un instant de silence. (« petite sœur » en Chinois)

- Gégé ! s'exclama-t-elle cette fois en prenant Shaolan dans ses bras, heureuse de l'entendre parler. Gégé…

- Tu as vu comme ton frère s'est fait avoir en beauté ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Non seulement je n'ai pas pu tirer, mais en plus, Sakura s'est enfuie. Et dire que je lui avais permis de rester avec nous pendant tout ce temps…

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre explication, Shaolan, dit doucement Tomoyo. Elle… Elle ne peut pas nous avoir trahis, c'est impossible… Peut-être s'est-elle égarée, ou quelque chose comme ça…

L'explication semblait peu plausible, mais il devait sûrement en exister une !

- Penses-tu, murmura Shaolan. Elle s'est bien foutue de moi. Et moi, pauvre con, je suis tombé dans le panneau. La petite fille qui refuse de remplir la mission pour son frère, tu parles ! Tout faisait partie de son plan depuis le début…

- Non ! s'écria Tomoyo en se levant brusquement. Non, c'est impossible ! Sakura n'est pas comme ça, tu le sais très bien ! Elle n'a joué aucun rôle ! Je suis sûre qu'elle essaie de nous rejoindre !

- Moi, comme le roi des cons, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle… poursuivit Shaolan, toujours en murmurant.

Tomoyo se stoppa net en entendant ces aveux. Pour que de tels mots sortissent de la bouche de son maître, cela voulait dire que Shaolan était bel et bien amoureux de Sakura. Et profondément, très profondément. Il était vraiment épris d'elle, et à présent, broyait du noir. C'était compréhensible. Cependant, Sakura était amoureuse de lui ! C'était la vérité, Tomoyo en était certaine ! Personne n'avait encore réussi à la tromper !

- Tout comme son frère, elle doit bien se foutre de ma gueule, maintenant… J'ai été vraiment débile de la croire quand elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle se sentait rassurée ! Quelle belle connerie…

- Mais… mais… TA AI NI ! hurla Tomoyo. TA AI NI, XIAOLANG ! (ta ai ni : elle t'aime). Women yé ai ni, souffla-t-elle plus doucement (women yé ai ni : nous t'aimons aussi). Gégé… Sakura ai ni.

- Tomoyo, ça suffit, dit Shaolan de cette même voix triste. Laisse-moi seul…

- Xiaolang… fit-elle.

- Meimei… s'il te plait…

- Hao, dit-elle faiblement (Hao : bien).

Elle sortit donc de la chambre de Shaolan, le regard triste. Elle ferma le shôji, lançant un dernier regard au jeune homme qui était toujours dans sa position recroquevillée, avec toujours ce regard vide, et cette pâleur semblable à celle qu'il avait lors du massacre de sa famille. Dépitée, elle alla rejoindre Chiharu et Takashi qui semblaient ébranlés. Se demandant quel était le nouveau problème, elle accéléra le pas.

C'était le soir. La plupart des domestiques, éreintés par leur journée, allèrent se coucher. Shaolan sortit donc, certain de ne pas trouver beaucoup de personnes. Il ne voulait voir personne. Juste ses chevaux. Il passa devant les boxes, mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'il allait passer devant la cellule aménagée des vagabonds. Hors, tant qu'il y avait des domestiques, il y avait des remarques vaseuses.

Shaolan n'était pas beau à voir en cet instant précis. Ses traits tirés, sa mine exténuée, et ses vêtements débraillés lui donnaient l'air de faire partie de la bande de Toya. Les assassins le virent arriver et commencèrent à débiter de nouveaux sarcasmes d'un ton bien plus fort. Shaolan, le visage impassible, s'arrêta devant la cellule, et dévisagea Toya qui se tenait devant lui, simplement séparés par des planches et une porte. Le plus vieux souriait narquoisement en parlant :

- Vous vous rendez compte, les gars… Elle l'a complètement vidé, se moquait-il en s'adressant à ses compagnons bien que son regard était focalisé sur le leader. Tout en restant vierge, en plus…

Shaolan sembla rester de marbre. Les domestiques encore éveillés regardèrent d'un air craintif l'éventuelle confrontation qui pourrait suivre.

- Ça, le grand leader du clan Li ? poursuivit Toya en s'approchant de plus en plus de la limite du raisonnable. Pourtant, ma petite sœur n'a pas eu envie d'essayer ! Il ne doit pas valoir grand-chose… Elle est quand même douée ! Elle devait simplement le manipuler en couchant avec lui, mais elle a fait bien mieux ! Comme ça doit faire mal, un coureur de jupons qui n'a pas eu le loisir de connaître les faveurs de cette jeune fille ! Alors, il est tombé amoureux de ma sœur ? Haha, pas de chance ! Elle l'a roulé en beauté, et le plante en nous sauvant ! Haha, c'est pathétique pour lui ! M'enfin, vu sa famille, il ne pouvait en être autrem… !

Toya ne put finir sa phrase, arrêté par un énorme coup de poing. Shaolan se tenait devant la porte du box, droit, avec son bras droit perpendiculaire à lui, qui avait défoncé les planches de bois et le visage de Toya, et qui était encore en l'air. Toya, par terre, le nez en sang, mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir de qui il était et d'où il venait. Il avait été surpris : ce Chinois lui avait filé une beigne à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne maîtrisait pas les arts martiaux pour rien.

Shaolan sortit enfin son poing de l'intérieur de box, se foutant totalement du mal de chien qu'il venait de faire à ses os. Il restait toujours aussi droit, aussi impénétrable, bien qu'il était facile de connaître ses pensées à cet instant. Il était peiné de la trahison de Sakura et ne demandait qu'à se défouler sur quelque chose. Car dans le domaine, même si tout le monde disait à Toya et ses hommes de se taire, ils se demandaient quand même où était passée Sakura, car Toya leur fournissait une explication très plausible.

Après un dernier regard empli de haine envers Toya, Shaolan repartit en direction de sa chambre, essayant d'ignorer les regards de pitié de ses domestiques. Pour la discrétion, il repasserait ! Con de Toya ! Il remit donc le vase devant le shôji qu'il referma derrière lui. Puis, il reprit la position qu'il avait gardée pendant ces deux jours, et contempla à nouveau le paysage.

Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il s'était surestimé. En fait, Sakura n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui ! Il n'était qu'un imbécile… Comment avait-il pu la croire lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, pleurait-elle vraiment ? Peut-être riait-elle sous cape de l'avoir si bien berné ! Mais alors, si elle le détestait vraiment… pourquoi lui avait-elle sauvé la vie dans cette montagne, après la fête ? Sans doute pensait-elle d'abord à sauver la sienne, et avait-elle fait ce geste de le secourir inconsciemment. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était avec les chevaux et qu'elle avait besoin de ces derniers pour sortir de ce guêpier. Shaolan soupira. Tout tenait la route. Et quand elle avait voulu qu'ils fissent l'amour, n'était-ce pas pour s'assurer qu'elle le tenait bel et bien ?

Shaolan baissa la tête d'un air résigné. La seule fois où il tombait amoureux, il fallait que ça fût un fiasco. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais se retint. Il voyait sans cesse le visage de la jeune fille, celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Celle qui était fragile et innocente, celle qui souriait et riait, celle qui était douce et attentionnée. Celle qui l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois. Oui, elle l'avait sauvé lorsqu'elle avait dévié l'arme à feu. Mais pourquoi ? Il était bien plus simple de le laisser tirer, non ? Il ne serait plus là, il aurait rejoint sa famille et n'aurait jamais connu cette souffrance, et cette trahison. Tout le monde aurait été heureux, après ça. Plus de Shaolan, des domestiques et des chevaux libres, tout comme une bande de vagabonds ! (la déprime fait dire d'horribles choses) Mais alors, pourquoi Sakura avait voulu faire dévier la trajectoire de son projectile ? Pourquoi ? Pour le narguer ? Non, sinon elle ne se serait pas enfuie après, et elle n'était pas aussi grande gueule que son frangin ! Elle n'avait peut-être pas voulu voir sa cervelle s'éparpiller partout sur le sol. C'était plausible aussi. Mais peut-être ne souhaitait-elle pas sa mort pour autant…

Au fond de son cœur, une petite lueur d'espoir s'alluma, mais elle était tellement petite qu'il se demandait s'il allait en prendre compte. Car il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Sakura, si douce et innocente, eût pu faire des choses pareilles, et être aussi calculatrice ! C'était tout bonnement impossible dans son esprit, même si tous les faits le prouvaient.

Son regard perdu sur les collines, son imagination s'emballa, et il pouvait voir Sakura, encore dans son yukata, couverte de sueur et exténuée, revenir vers lui, approcher, encore, jusqu'à être contre lui, puis elle lui fournissait une explication qui tenait la route. Il ferma les yeux pour sentir son doux parfum, puis les rouvrit. Sakura n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas venue le retrouver. Elle était en cavale quelque part. Son imagination lui avait juste montré ce qu'il souhait voir. Mais la réalité était revenue. Quelque part dans son cœur, la petite flamme d'espoir résistait à l'extinction. Elle voulait y croire.

Sakura était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle direction elle allait, ni laquelle elle devait prendre. Oui, on pouvait affirmer qu'elle était perdue. Elle arriva à un village. Et dire que cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne faisait qu'assommer Sensuké à longueur de temps avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ! Elle devait être tranquille et ramener cet enfoiré à Shaolan. Shaolan… que faisait-il en ce moment ? Pensait-il à elle ? Elle ne faisait que penser à cet homme, jour et nuit. Dans quel état se trouvait-il ? Pourvu que Tomoyo prît soin de lui ! Il avait l'air si bouleversé lorsqu'elle l'avait « vu » la dernière fois.

Elle arriva enfin à un village. Elle descendit de cheval, et chercha des gens pour leur demander où elle était et un peu d'aide et de nourriture. Hélas, manque de chance, Sensuké se réveilla à cet instant.

- Sale peste ! J'ai sûrement cinquante bosses à cause de toi ! cria-t-il en étant descendu de cheval pour lui agripper le poignet.

Sakura, effrayée, se remit d'aplomb en voyant des gens dans la rue. Elle décida de jouer la comédie.

- Mais enfin, Monsieur, lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle à son tour. Vous me faîtes mal !

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Allez, remonte sur ce cheval sans histoire !

- Je ne suis pas Sakura, je vous répète que vous faites erreur ! fit-elle en réussissant à se dégager.

Elle se précipita à la porte d'une maison en criant à l'aide, tandis que les passants se jetaient sur Sensuké pour que cet individu ne fît pas de mal à cette jeune fille.

La maison était heureusement occupée lorsqu'elle avait appelé à l'aide. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années l'accueillit, tandis que Sakura inventait cette histoire d'un homme qui croyait la prendre pour une autre (« Sakura »), et l'avait enlevée loin de Edo. La femme la fit se reposer tandis qu'elle lui amenait une tasse de thé. Sakura demanda comment retourner à Edo.

- Ma pauvre petite, fit-elle. Il vous faudra au minimum quatre jours ! Vous êtes très éloignée de la capitale !

- Oh non, dit faiblement Sakura. Encore quatre jours… Je dois partir le plus tôt possible, dans ce cas…

- Vous n'y pensez pas, vous êtes épuisée ! s'exclama la femme. Et puis harcelée par cet homme qui a perdu la raison !

- Certes, mais je dois absolument rejoindre Edo, supplia Sakura. Je dois rejoindre des gens au plus vite !

- Eh bien, je pourrai toujours demander à mon mari de vous emmener, il possède une charrette. Vous m'avez l'air tellement perdue, ma petite demoiselle, que c'est la moindre des choses !

- Oh, c'est trop gentil, mais je pourrais y aller seule, ne vous dérangez pas autant !

- Vous pensez, une jeune fille comme vous, toute seule sur les routes ! C'est comme ça qu'on se fait enlever, ma petite demoiselle ! Déjà, seule dans les rues d'une ville, comme ce qui vous est arrivé !

- Oui, mais… C'est vraiment capital pour moi, alors c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas vous déranger avec mes affaires !

- Allons ma petite demoiselle, si on ne rend pas service à son prochain, à quoi sert-on ?

- Je vous remercie infiniment, madame, ne put que murmurer Sakura.

Un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de Sakura arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais attachés en une toute petite queue de cheval. C'était le fils de cette femme. Il resta un instant étonné en voyant une étrangère dans sa demeure, puis lui fit un sourire timide que Sakura lui rendit.

- Cette pauvre petite a été enlevée d'Edo par un fou, annonça la mère. Tu te rends compte ? Le pauvre agneau…

- A Edo ? répéta le garçon. C'est plutôt loin !

- Oui, mais je dois absolument y retourner… souffla Sakura. J'ai peur pour Shaolan…

Le fils se raidit à l'entente d'un prénom masculin. Une jolie fille comme ça, et de cet âge avait effectivement un amant, c'était normal. Enfin, peut-être était-ce son frère ?

- Shaolan ? Qui est-ce ? demanda la mère.

- … mon fiancé… répondit Sakura en rougissant doucement. Enfin, pas officiellement fiancé, mais peut-être qu'un jour… Et si je n'arrive pas trop tard, commença-t-elle à bredouiller sous le regard déçu du jeune homme.

L'après-midi, l'homme de la maison avait été tenu au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, un malade était au commissariat de police du village ! Ainsi donc, la jeune fille en question avait trouvé refuge chez lui. Décidément, aujourd'hui, tout allait de surprise en surprise ! Car il venait simplement manger chez lui, et il apprenait qu'il allait raccompagner la jeune fille à Edo pour qu'elle retrouvât son fiancé ! Ce qui semblait beaucoup déplaire à son fils, avait-il remarqué. Ah, les désillusions de l'amour !

Toute la famille partit avec Sakura. Le fils (Eikichi) voulait absolument les accompagner (on se demande pourquoi !), et l'homme ne voulait pas laisser son épouse seule. Sur l'instant présent, Sakura se fichait éperdument de Sensuké, mais il devait aller à Edo où la police de la capitale devait se charger de lui, car d'après Sakura, c'était dans cette ville-là qu'elle avait été enlevée. Ce fut donc un Sensuké ligoté qui dut monter dans la charrette. Pendant que le père conduisait, le fils surveillait le brigand tandis que sa mère et la jeune fille parlaient. Sensuké ne pouvait démentir les dires de Sakura étant donné qu'on le prenait pour un fou.

- Alors, fit la mère, comment est-il, ton fiancé ?

- Eh bien, il est gentil, dit Sakura tandis que son regard rêveur s'installait. Très gentil. En fait, il est adorable. Et puis, il est très beau. Il est Chinois, mais réside au Japon ; c'est le fils d'une diplomate…

- Diplomate ? la coupa la femme. Tu veux parler des diplomates Li ?

- Oui. Vous les connaissez ? s'étonna Sakura.

- Si on les connaît ! fit le père avec une drôle de toux. Ils sont passés par notre village avant de rentrer sur Edo. Le fils avait un début de fièvre…

- Tu es donc la fiancée de Maître Shaolan Li ? dit Eikichi en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur départ. C'est bizarre, pourtant quand il est passé par chez nous, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de respect pour toi, si on en croit nos souvenirs et ce qu'il faisait avec la gente féminine !

- Oh, c'est que… il m'a connue après. Après… le drame qui l'a frappé, dit Sakura d'un ton gêné. Il était… si triste… le seul survivant, il venait de perdre toute sa famille… Moi, je me suis faite engager comme domestique chez lui peu de temps après l'incident. Je ne lui ai jamais connu ce côté… frivole, fit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Sakura marqua une pause, regarda un instant Sensuké qui l'écoutait attentivement, puis reprit :

- Vous comprenez, je ne suis qu'une simple vagabonde, et… au milieu de tout son malheur, il m'a quand même accepté comme domestique, alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça… Là-bas, j'ai connu des gens merveilleux. Je m'y suis faite une sœur, ainsi que toute une famille. Et moi qui avais une grande peur des chevaux, maintenant je sais monter sans avoir peur ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Il est assez différent du maître Li qu'on connaît, remarqua Eikichi en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, mais il était encore un peu enfant, à cette époque. Il vivait avec ses sœurs et sa mère, alors il ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, d'autant qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les filles Li étaient très sages ! sourit sa mère. Elle était mignonne, cette petite Futie !

- Ouais, marmonna Eikichi en rougissant un peu. Mais elles avaient toutes pratiquement le même visage.

- Ça c'est sûr, tous la même bouille ! rit le père. Une jolie petite famille chinoise, mignonne et sympathique comme tout ! Ah, quel gâchis, soupira-t-il tandis que Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard lourd de reproches à Sensuké. La nouvelle s'est répandue, continua le père, que le petiot a décrété qu'il les tuerait tous ! C'est vrai ?

-Sakura resta silencieuse un instant. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de raconter des bobards. Et puis… Ces gens avaient la gentillesse de la conduire jusqu'à Edo, elle pouvait avoir la décence de se montrer honnête avec eux, non ? Elle poussa un soupir, puis leur expliqua qu'elle avait déformé la vérité et inventer une histoire pour échapper à Sensuké. Elle se mit à leur narrer toute l'histoire. Elle passa certains détails, ou les résuma, car tous les tourments qu'elle avait endurés en se demandant si Shaolan allait vraiment tuer Toya l'avaient suivie pendant ces trois mois. Eikichi se recula un peu de Sensuké lorsqu'il apprit que ce dernier était homosexuel.

- Et… Shaolan avait cet engin pointé sur la tempe… disait difficilement la jeune fille. Je… je sentais qu'il n'allait rien en sortir de bon… Je me suis jetée sur lui, et j'ai dévié sa main… Là, une détonation s'est fait entendre, comme si cette chose crachait du feu à une énorme vitesse. Ça a troué le futon de mon frère… Il… n'a pas eu la force de tirer sur Toya… Et il a voulu… se… se… puis tout le monde est arrivé sous la tente, et c'est devenue une vraie mêlée… Puis j'ai perdu connaissance. C'était lui qui m'avait enlevée ! fit-elle en pointant Sensuké du doigt.

- Mon pauvre bichon, murmura la femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle n'a pas manqué de piquant, ton histoire. Ne t'en fais, n'oublie pas que tu vas bientôt le retrouver. Encore quelques jours, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

Il fallut en effet quatre jours pour arriver à Edo, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Elle aurait volontiers chevauché la nuit, mais elle pensait à la tête que ferait Shaolan s'il apprenait qu'elle avait épuisé volontairement des chevaux ! Le troisième jour, un détail avait ressurgi dans son esprit, lorsqu'ils étaient à la fête de Tanabata. C'était Tomoyo qui l'avait dit : « _Shaolan, dans six jours, c'est ton anniversaire ! Quel effet ça fait d'avoir vingt ans ?_ ». Si elle comptait bien… cela faisait trois jours que son anniversaire était passé. Aujourd'hui, Shaolan avait déjà vingt ans. Et elle n'était même pas avec lui pour le lui souhaiter. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? S'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Avait-il fêté son anniversaire sans se soucier de son absence ? A l'heure qu'il était, qu'avait-il fait de Toya et des autres ? Shaolan… Comment se sentait-il ? Heureusement, elle arriverait bientôt. Oui, bientôt, ils se retrouveraient…

Pour son anniversaire, Shaolan n'avait pas changé des jours précédents. Il était resté cloîtré toute la journée dans sa chambre. Tomoyo était quand même entrée, mais elle n'avait rien pu en tirer. Shaolan était resté muet, et même s'il avait parlé, ç'eût été pour ruminer que Sakura l'avait bien roulé, et qu'il était idiot d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Shaolan ne fêta pas ses vingt ans, regardant toujours au loin, revoyant encore et encore ce même mirage d'une Sakura échevelée qui revenait vers lui. Mais pourtant, la réalité était tout autre : elle l'avait trahi.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Sakura eut un immense sourire en apercevant la capitale. Enfin, ils arrivaient ! Seulement, le regard humain pouvait voir loin, mais sa marche pouvait mettre plus de temps. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de la mi-journée qu'ils purent enfin entrer dans Edo. Sakura était trop reconnaissante envers cette famille pour lui en demander plus, c'est-à-dire de l'emmener au domaine Li. Et puis, après tous ces jours de route, ils devaient être exténués. Elle se débrouillerait pour aller au domaine.

C'était le soir. Eriol tenait Tomoyo par les épaules. Cette dernière était à bout. Le comportement de Shaolan et l'absence de Sakura ajoutés aux sarcasmes de ce Toya, cela faisait trop. Trop, parce que ça faisait une explication qui tenait la route, et que Tomoyo ne voulait surtout pas croire à cette théorie. Personne ne l'avait jamais trompée, elle avait un flair pour détecter les menteurs. Sakura ne pouvait avoir prémédité tout cela ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Sakura était amoureuse de Shaolan, tous les domestiques du domaine l'avaient deviné ! Tomoyo avait fini par révéler toute l'histoire à Tsukiko (Eriol, c'était fait depuis longtemps !).

Tsukiko, à côté de Chiharu et Takashi, n'osait piper mot en voyant la mine de Tomoyo. Voir celle-ci dans un tel état relevait du rarissime. Eriol massait gentiment les épaules de sa bien-aimée, même s'il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien à la situation – mais au moins à adoucir l'humeur de sa compagne. Chiharu était dans les bras de Takashi, elle aussi très inquiète. Lika leur avait rendu une brève visite, puis était repartie, accompagnant son futur époux pour aller demander aux gens d'Edo s'ils n'avaient pas vu Sakura. Tous avaient répondu la même chose : pas depuis la fête de Tanabata. Tomoyo commençait elle aussi à perdre l'appétit, mais Tsukiko avait un fort caractère, et aurait gavé la jeune chanteuse si celle-ci n'avait pas finalement cédé.

Heureusement que le médecin avait fait une petite visite aux domestiques, car certains en avaient bien besoin. Outre les appétits d'oiseaux qui s'étaient installés parmi tous ces jeunes, des débuts de fièvre et des nausées étaient apparus chez Chiharu, et une augmentation de la nervosité pour Tomoyo et Takashi. Ceux qu'on voyait toujours sourire étaient devenus des boules de nerfs. Seuls Tsukiko et Eriol semblaient être immunisés par ses divers symptômes. Sans doute parce que tous deux n'étaient pas du domaine.

Soudain, un bruit de galop se fit entendre. Qui venait donc à cette heure ?

- C'est peut-être Sakura-chan ! s'écria Tsukiko, pleine d'espoir. Allons voir !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'élancer, qu'un cheval au galop s'arrêta juste devant eux, Sakura descendant à toute vitesse, pour se faire engloutir par les bras de ses amis.

- Sakura-chan, tu nous as tant manqué ! Où étais-tu passée ? Comment as-tu disparu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Les questions fusaient de toutes parts avant que Sakura ne s'aperçût de l'état de ses amis. Ils avaient tous les traits tirés et une énorme tension semblait se libérer. Sakura prit peur :

- Où est Shaolan ? demanda-t-elle. Il dresse sûrement les chevaux, non ?

Tous perdirent leur sourire. Ce fut Tomoyo qui annonça d'une petite voix.

- Il est dans sa chambre… Je te conseille la prudence, il est d'une humeur exécrable depuis que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sakura filait déjà en direction de la chambre de Shaolan, passant devant les écuries, et devant le « box-cellule » avec des nouvelles planches. Là, elle entendit la voix incrédule de son frère.

- Sakura ?

Elle se retourna un instant pour apercevoir entre les planches le visage de son frère et celui de Kazuhiko. Ainsi, ils étaient là. Et bien qu'ils restassent ! Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Elle se remit à courir pour entrer dans la demeure, et dans la chambre de son amoureux. Au même moment, les adolescents tournèrent les yeux vers une charrette qui s'immobilisa devant eux.

- Elle allait plutôt vite, notre petite demoiselle, dit le conducteur. Dure à suivre !

- Au moins, elle est arrivée à destination, fit une voix de femme à l'intérieur.

- Mais c'est qui, ceux-là ? bougonna Tsukiko en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la charrette. Ils pourraient se présenter, non ?

Lorsqu'elle disparut derrière le véhicule, les autres entendirent un bruit de chute.

- Elle s'est encore cassé la gueule ? demanda Eriol.

Probablement, lui répondit sa bien-aimée.

- Ils se dirigèrent eux aussi vers l'arrière du véhicule où Tsukiko était effectivement tombée… mais sur un jeune homme.

- Ouch, excusez-moi, je suis assez maladroite, dit-elle se relevant. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes ceux qui ont raccompagné la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, dit d'un ton excédé le jeune homme qui se relevait à son tour.

- Sakura ?

- Oui. Et aussi cet… homme, dit-il, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il fallait traiter Sensuké d'homme ou de femme. Le vagabond qui l'a enlevée…

Les autres, la bouche ouverte, se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de soupirer ou de rire de soulagement.

- C'était donc ça, fit Chiharu, une main sur le cœur. Oh, seigneur, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre !

- Pour ça, elle va d'abord voir avec Shaolan, dit doucement Tomoyo. Ça ne va pas être facile, il est complètement… déboussolé… Mon pauvre Gégé…

- Ça va aller Tomoyo, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, dit Eriol d'une voix apaisante.

Sakura arriva devant le shôji de la chambre de Shaolan, avec le vase posé devant. Elle donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'écarter, et ouvrit brusquement le shôji. Shaolan était assis sur le tatami, comme quand Tomoyo venait le voir. Son regard vide fixait l'horizon, cet horizon qu'elle avait trouvé si beau lors de son arrivée chez eux.

- Shaolan ! cria-elle en se précipitant sur lui.

A peine eut-elle contourné le lit qu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux, enlaçant Shaolan qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait juste dû écarter les jambes, Sakura s'étant précipité vers lui avec fougue et s'y était réfugiée. Le serrant dans ses bras avec force, elle bombardait son visage de petites bises, heureuse de le retrouver.

- Enfin, je te retrouve, Shaolan, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus !

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? lui demanda Shaolan d'une voix froide, faisant se figer Sakura qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est pour me narguer ? Bravo, c'est réussi ! Tu as sauvé ton frère, puis tu as pris la fuite. Tu t'es foutue de moi pendant tout ce temps. Et maintenant tu reviens.

- Que… dit la jeune fille, complètement scotchée par les paroles du leader. Comment ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Sakura ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait souffrir à ce point ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

- Te faire souffrir et la dernière chose que je veuille faire, annonça directement la Japonaise. Mais explique-moi, Shaolan, parce que je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis… Comment t'ai-je fait souffrir ?

- Tu t'es moquée de moi pendant tout ton séjour ici. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu as fait tout ça pour sauver ta bande. Et tu es partie.

Sakura resta paralysée par ses paroles. Elle était toujours en train de tenir Shaolan dans ses bras, et entendait le chuchotement de la voix du jeune homme dans son oreille.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? se mit-elle à pleurer. Comment peux-tu imaginer que je t'aurais fait ça ? Je… Je t'aime, tu le sais très bien… Aishiteru, Shaolan… Qui… t'a dit tout ça… ?

- … Ni gégé… souffla le jeune homme avant de lui traduire la phrase.

- Toya ? Tu… préfères croire en la parole de Toya qu'en la mienne ?

Sakura pleurait toujours, les bras autour du cou de Shaolan, serrant plus fort que jamais, sa tête enfouie dans son épaule. Les larmes allaient se perdre dans les plis de la chemise du Chinois. Tout en tremblant, ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sakura, agrippant le tissu avec force.

- Alors où es-tu passée ? demanda-t-il, la voix brisée. Quelle est ta vérité alors que celle de ton frère est si plausible ?

Lui aussi se mit à pleurer. Il avait mal. Il avait l'esprit embrumé. Il voulait savoir. Qu'avait-elle fait pendant sa disparition ? Qu'allait-elle lui raconter ? Qu'elle était devenue amnésique pendant une petite semaine ? Qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Et elle venait lui dire qu'elle le laissait tomber ?

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas abandonné, sanglota-t-il. Pitié, dis-moi que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar…

- Lorsqu'il y a eu cette bataille dans la tente de mon frère, j'ai perdu connaissance, commença Sakura, tandis que Shaolan avait la tête enfouie dans son épaule. En fait, c'était Sensuké qui m'avait enlevée… Quand je me suis réveillée, on était déjà très loin de Edo… Je… j'ai dû l'assommer pour prendre un cheval, et le ramener lui aussi à Edo. Il m'avait dit que tu les avais tous pris captifs. A ce moment-là, j'étais très fière de toi. Parce que tu es resté fidèle à toi-même et à tes principes… Mais j'avais peur. Peur de te savoir loin de moi, peur que tu veuilles à nouveau te… te…

Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot. Elle sentit la main de Shaolan se poser doucement sur sa nuque avant qu'il ne la serrât encore plus fort dans ses bras, tremblant autant qu'elle.

- Au bout de ne je ne sais plus combien de jours, j'ai atteint un village. Là, on m'a dit qu'il me faudrait au moins quatre jours pour atteindre Edo. Sur le coup, j'étais désespérée ! Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir supporter ton absence ! Heureusement, une famille très gentille m'a proposé de me raccompagner… Pendant le voyage, je ne cessais de penser à toi. Ce que tu faisais. A quoi tu pensais. Je me souvenais même de ton anniversaire, et que j'étais loin de toi au moment où tu avais tes vingt ans… Ce voyage était tellement long que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, ou tout ce qui avait un rapport. Tu me manquais tellement… pleura-t-elle. Et quand je te retrouve enfin, tu me rejettes… Pourquoi ?

- Tu es tout de même venue jusqu'au campement avec l'intention de sauver ton frère, non ? Sur ce coup, tu m'as menti… Et si tu me mens pour ça, comment puis-je encore te faire confiance ? Si _toi_, tu me mens, à qui puis-je m'adresser ? Si celle que j'aime me cache la vérité…

- En fait, je souhaitais trouver un compromis, je n'en sais rien, mais je ne pouvais pas rester inactive ! Même si ç'avait été impossible, je… je voulais faire quelque chose ! Et toi, qui es parti comme un voleur, en nous laissant, les femmes et les enfants…

Ils restèrent un instant à pleurer, puis à renifler, se serrant toujours aussi fort. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient. Enfin, il n'y avait plus de mensonges. Plus de secret. Plus d'attente angoissante pour connaître l'issue de toute cette histoire. Plus de problèmes de vengeance. Juste eux.

- Maintenant, tout est enfin fini, murmura Sakura en desserrant son étreinte pour regarder Shaolan. Il n'y a plus à se soucier de cet imbécile de Toya ! Mon frère ne fera plus de mal à personne, maintenant… continua-t-elle en caressant les joues mouillées de Shaolan. Tout se passera bien, à présent…

- C'est vrai ? renifla Shaolan. Tu ne m'abandonneras plus ? Si jamais tu me laisses encore, je crois que je deviendrai fou…

Sakura lui prit le visage dans les mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se leva un instant, referma le shôji qui donnait sur le paysage et celui par lequel elle était entrée, puis revint enlacer son amoureux, voulant rester ainsi un petit moment. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'été, mais elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Mais c'était une chaleur très douce. Une chaleur agréable. Comme celle que Shaolan lui transmettait d'un simple contact.

Elle commença à embrasser Shaolan, lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Pour elle, tout n'était pas encore éclairci, mais c'était parce qu'elle était une fille, et qu'elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Shaolan, souffla-t-elle. Je… Je veux que tu me montres que tu m'aimes… maintenant. Montre-moi que je suis spéciale à tes yeux… Que je vaux mieux que toutes les autres…

Shaolan, l'esprit encore embrumé, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune fille commença à l'embrasser passionnément et caresser son torse que la réponse lui vint. Répondant au baiser, il serra davantage la Japonaise contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait tout à fait serein. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Juste Sakura, lui, et sa chambre. Et la proposition de la jeune fille était alléchante. Oui, il avait envie d'elle. Depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. Mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas son corps qui lui faisait envie, mais elle toute entière.

Il interrompit un instant le baiser pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Tu es vraiment sûre de ton choix ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi convaincue. J'ai confiance en toi, Shaolan. Montre-moi que je ne suis pas comme ces pintades avec qui tu as couché…

- Qu… fit le jeune homme, interrompu par les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se posaient de nouveau sur les siennes.

Il serra finalement ses bras autour des fesses de la jeune fille, puis se redressa, la portant. Se laissant tomber en arrière, il atterrit sur le matelas moelleux de son lit, Sakura sur lui. Elle était échevelée, couverte de sueur, et son visage était encore trempé de larmes. Mais pour Shaolan, elle était magnifique. Son cou, si fin, ne semblait demander qu'à être dévoré, comme toutes les parcelles de peau qui dépassaient de ce yukata.

Mettant sa main contre la jambe de la jeune fille, il remonta doucement, allant sous le tissu. Ayant trop pris son temps pour admirer sa maîtresse, il n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci avait pris une longueur d'avance et n'avait plus qu'à lui enlever son pantalon d'équitation.

Sakura était assez nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle aurait enlevé tous les vêtements, elle le verrait dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait un peu peur. Même si elle accordait toute sa confiance à Shaolan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Rassemblant son courage, elle enleva le pantalon du jeune homme. (Je crois qu'à l'époque, le sous-vêtement était une bande de tissu portée sous le kimono, appelée fundoshi. Mais je me suis dit que pour porter un pantalon d'équitation moulant, ça ne servait à rien d'avoir un fundoshi.)

Shaolan était nu sous elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu. Lorsqu'elle était vagabonde, elle fermait toujours les yeux lorsque les autres manquaient de pudeur. Mais là, Shaolan était… waw ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées, qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le matelas, entre les draps froissés, Shaolan la dominant.

Doucement, avec des gens tendres, Shaolan dénoua sa ceinture, et ouvrit son yukata. Par pudeur, Sakura voulut se cacher, mais une simple caresse du leader la détendit. Comme Shaolan se l'était dit, elle était merveilleuse. Outre son corps, son visage avec ses joues roses le faisait complètement craquer. Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle pour penser d'abord à son visage qu'à son corps. Il l'aimait. Et il voulait tout partager avec elle. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune fille caresser son dos et ses lèvres son torse. Seigneur, elle était si douce ! De ses mains et de ses lèvres, il caressa lui aussi le corps de sa compagne, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas commencer à gémir. Comment connaissait-il tous les endroits qui lui procuraient du plaisir ? Avec combien de femmes avait-il partagé sa couche pour être aussi doué ? A ce moment, un petit éclair de jalousie jaillit dans son cerveau, et elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Shaolan… Montre-moi que tu me préfères à elles toutes…

Elle était brûlante de désir. Shaolan l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer avant d'entrer le plus doucement possible en elle.

Sakura se souviendrait toujours de ce soir-là. Le soir où il lui avait montré tous ses talents d'amant. Où il lui avait montré ce qu'était un homme. Ce soir où elle s'était fait saigner la lèvre à force de la mordre pour que l'on n'entendît pas ses cris. Rien que lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Lors de ces moments, Sakura se sentait vraiment aimée. Car c'était avec elle qu'il était : une simple vagabonde qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Et pourtant c'était à elle qu'il souriait et à qui il parlait, et à qui il faisait l'amour.

Sakura se blottit davantage contre Shaolan, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient à une heure assez avancée de la nuit. Ils étaient épuisés. Non seulement leurs ébats avaient duré longtemps, mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait par trois fois, ils auraient pu mourir de bonheur.

- C'était… génial, souffla la jeune fille. Dire que tu as déjà vécu ça avec les autres…

Je me demande de quoi tu parles depuis le début, s'amusa Shaolan. Peut-être vas-tu enfin m'expliquer…

- C'est simple, non ? Auparavant, tu as déjà… enfin… avec d'autres femmes…

A la grande stupéfaction de Sakura, le jeune homme se mit à rire. Clignant des yeux, elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cet amusement. Il se moquait d'elle, là !

- Tu croyais sérieusement que… riait le jeune homme.

- Eh bien quoi ? fit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sakura, même si j'étais un coureur de jupons, j'étais tout de même le fils d'une diplomate ! Crois-tu vraiment que je pouvais prendre le risque de faire des enfants à toutes les femmes que je draguais ? Tu imagines si l'une d'elles annonçait qu'elle était enceinte ?

Sakura ne put que rester sans voix. Il avait parfaitement raison, c'était tout à fait logique, surtout vu sa position sociale. Et puis… elle repensa alors à toutes les fois où Shaolan avait été surpris d'entendre ce genre de propos. Lors de leur dispute :

« _- N'importe quelle fille aurait peur pour sa première fois ! _

_- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, hein ?_

_Puis Shaolan avait ouvert les yeux de surprise_ »

« _- Je voulais être sûre que ça ne serait que pour moi ! Pas comme toutes ses autres filles que tu as eues ! Je ne veux pas… être juste une de plus sur la liste de tes conquêtes ! Je veux être spéciale à tes yeux ! Je veux juste que tu m'aimes ! _

_- Mais… commença Shaolan._

_- Non, ne dis rien, dit-elle. Maintenant que tout est clair, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter._

_- Mais, tenta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme._

_- Non, chut… dit-elle en lui mettant une main devant la bouche._ » (et oui, rien n'est laissé au hasard, dans ma fic !)

Ah, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé parler, à ce moment-là ? Elle n'aurait pas eu toutes ces crises de jalousie qu'elle essayait de contenir ! Mais… il y avait aussi Tomoyo qui devait être au courant ! Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Tomoyo et Chiharu !

« _- Si on le faisait, au moins il ne regarderait que moi, il ne penserait qu'à moi, et non pas à toutes ces autres femmes qui ont pu partager son lit !_

_Tomoyo et Chiharu se regardèrent un instant avec les yeux ronds, puis sourirent. Elles se mirent carrément à rire sous le regard perplexe de Sakura._ »

Elles le savaient ! Et elles ne lui avaient rien dit ! Rah, celles-là ! En fait, son titre de plus grande naïve du monde lui allait finalement bien. Elle reporta son attention sur Shaolan qui était allongé, et la regardait toujours avec amusement. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, et caressa son torse pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Et à chaque fois, elle constatait la même chose.

- Tu as maigri, non ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Possible… J'ai pas mangé depuis un moment… En fait, depuis que tu es partie… Mais au fait, comment peux-tu savoir si j'ai maigri ou non, toi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Eh bien, bredouilla Sakura avec un air coupable. Toi, tu as peut-être la faculté de t'endormir vite, mais moi non. Alors quand on est dans ce grand lit, on essaye de s'occuper…

- Bref, tu me touches quand je dors…

- C'est un peu direct, mais c'est ça ! rit-elle. Tu devrais être flatté… Tu es mon doudou officiel !

- Mouais, fit le concerné en baillant.

Shaolan avait les paupières lourdes. Forcément, il n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment, déjà que les hommes s'endormaient vite après l'amour, lui qui venait de le faire trois fois était plus qu'éreinté. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa compagne, et la serra fort dans ses bras.

Comme ça, quand je me réveillerai, je serai sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé… souffla le jeune homme. Tu seras là…

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, et déposa une bise sur le front de son amant. Renonçant à se mettre dans le bon sens dans le lit, elle réussit à attraper un morceau de drap chiffonné, et se recouvrit ainsi que Shaolan qui avait déjà rejoint le pays des rêves. Elle était aux anges. Apprendre qu'elle était la première pour Shaolan la rendait heureuse. Et elle ferait tout pour le rendre heureux, tout. Pour lui, elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi. Oui, Rien que pour lui. Elle s'endormit à son tour, comblée.

Le lendemain, elle fit la même grimace que lorsqu'on la tirait du sommeil, car effectivement, on la tirait bel et bien de son doux rêve. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et aperçut Shaolan, déjà habillé, qui avait ouvert le shôji. Le paysage était ensoleillé, la matinée semblait bien entamée. On entendait le grouillement des domestiques, les hennissements des chevaux, ainsi que le ventre des deux amants.

Sakura balada sa main, cherchant son yukata parmi les vêtements froissés qui étaient sur le lit, lorsque la voix de Shaolan l'interpella.

- Attends…

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Il sortait quelque chose de sa commode occidentale. Se tournant vers elle, il lui tendit un yukata aux tons pastel, à dominantes rose et bleu.

- C'était celui de ma sœur Falen, dit-il. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu le portes.

- Mais je… fit Sakura, sans voix. Je…

- Ça lui ferait très plaisir, j'en suis sûr. Porte-le, s'il te plait…

Sakura, une main tenant le drap qui lui cachait le corps, prit le yukata de sa main libre. Elle regarda avec insistance son amoureux, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre qu'il devait se tourner et la laisser se changer. Elle dut donc enfiler une manche avec sa main libre, changer de main, enfiler l'autre manche, puis se retourner en un éclair pour refermer le vêtement. Elle termina d'attacher la ceinture, et sortit du lit, lançant un regard de reproche au jeune homme qui n'en tint pas compte, observant Sakura. Le yukata lui allait bien. Etrange, d'ailleurs.

- Quel âge avait ta sœur, lorsqu'elle portait ce yukata ? demanda-t-elle.

- Celui-ci est récent, l'informa Shaolan. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, l'âge de sa mort.

- Vingt-trois ans ? répéta Sakura. Et moi qui n'en ai que seize ! Je rentre déjà parfaitement dans le yukata de quelqu'un de vingt-trois ans ! Mon dieu, à son âge, je serai énorme !

- Arrête, ricana le leader. Dans ma famille, toutes les femmes sont petites ! Je ne sais pas si tu as pu le remarquer, après tout les circonstances nous faisaient penser à autre chose dans un moment pareil (c'est sûr qu'un assassinat…), mais ma mère et mes sœurs étaient toutes petites ! Ce sont les gênes Chinois, sans doute ! (eh oui, car vous avez remarqué à quel point les Asiatiques peuvent paraître petits à côté des Occidentaux ! Encore que les Japonais sont assez grands, par rapports à leurs congénères du continent)

Shaolan ouvrit le shôji pour sortir de la chambre, et vit le vase posé devant lui. Sakura ne l'avait-elle pas envoyé valser d'un coup de pied ? Alors il semblerait que Tomoyo fût passée par ici !

Se tenant par la main, ils sortirent de la pièce, puis se retrouvèrent sur le couloir de bois en extérieur. Sakura sourit en apercevant tous les autres de son âge : Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Eriol, Tsukiko, et même Eikichi étaient réunis près d'un enclos, là où broutait Oiseau des Nuages, tandis que Loup des Neiges se laissait caresser entre les oreilles par la chanteuse. Dès que celle-ci aperçut la jeune vagabonde, ce fut l'explosion :

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN ! hurla-t-elle en faisant de grands signes, tandis que Sakura se précipitait vers eux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu nous as manquée ! s'exclama Chiharu. Même Lika est allée partout dans Edo pour savoir si des gens t'avaient vue !

- Au moins tu es seine et sauve, sourit Tsukiko. Ce garçon, dit-elle en désignant Eikichi, nous a raconté comment tu as réussi à échapper à l'autre abruti ! C'était très ingénieux ! Mais tu courais quand même de grands risques !

Sakura, à la limite de l'étouffement dans les bras de Tomoyo, ne put que sourire au milieu de tous. Enfin, elle était de retour chez elle.

Shaolan approchait. Lui n'avait pas pris la peine de courir, et avait opté pour la marche. Tomoyo se détacha de Sakura pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras en s'exclamant des mots en Chinois :

- Gégé !

- Wo… commença le leader, mais Tomoyo le fit taire d'un sourire.

Elle savait qu'il voulait s'excuser de son comportement, de ne pas avoir su garder confiance et tout ça. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Il avait tout à fait le droit à l'erreur, et avoir le doute faisait partie des êtres humains

- Don't say anything, sourit-elle.

- Yes, she's right, renchérit Eriol. Everyone can doubt. (ben oui, il est Anglais quand même !)

- Thank you, dit doucement Shaolan avant de porter son regard sur l'étranger au domaine qui pourtant lui donnait une impression de déjà vu.

- Eikichi Suzuhimé, dit le jeune homme, répondant à la question silencieuse du leader.

- Tu n'es pas d'un village qu'on a traversé, avec ma famille ? risqua Shaolan.

- Oui, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi, maître Li, dit-il le ton poli alors qu'il semblait plutôt froid envers son interlocuteur.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené Sakura, annonça Shaolan sans détour.

Il sentait pertinemment que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas. Ce petit était-il tombé amoureux de Sakura ? C'était possible.

- En tout cas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, à présent, sourit Takashi.

- Tu m'as fait une telle peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là ! se souvint Chiharu.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il pouvait rester, fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Je sais, cet imbécile restera toujours le même ! Quand je pense que…

- Mais oui, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle, Sakura-chan, l'interrompit Tomoyo.

- Woé ? … Non…

- Il va bientôt y avoir un petit pitchoune au domaine Li, annonça-t-elle en prenant Chiharu par les épaules.

- Woé ? fit Sakura, abasourdie. Laquelle de vous deux est enceinte ?

- Moi, sourit Chiharu. (ben oui, le mal de bide, le médecin, les fièvres et nausées, tout le monde a deviné)

- Oh, mes félicitations ! fit Sakura en se jetant dans ses bras devant une Chiharu qui s'apprêtait à pleurer une nouvelle fois devant cette si belle réalité.

Les hommes eux, taquinaient le futur père. Takashi semblait lui aussi très heureux, même s'il jouait toujours à celui qui ne voulait pas d'enfant.

- Je te vois déjà raconter tes bobards pour l'endormir, s'amusa Eriol.

- Vraiment, mes félicitations, sourit Shaolan. Je sens qu'il va être heureux, cet enfant. Et avec des parents tels que vous, il aura de quoi !

- Quoi, tu veux que je t'adopte ? rit à son tour Takashi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Tsukiko et Eikichi durent prendre congés. Tsukiko devait rejoindre ses parents à Edo, tout comme Eikichi.

- J'espère qu'on aura assez d'argent pour payer l'auberge, marmonna-t-il un peu trop fort.

- Comment ? s'était exclamée Tsukiko, toujours aussi discrète ! Mais… Il fallait le dire ! Vous n'avez qu'à venir à notre domaine, ou alors… nous vous paierons l'auberge !

Devant le regard incrédule du jeune paysan, elle ajouta :

- Enfin, vous nous avez ramené Sakura, alors c'est la moindre des choses ! Nous sommes très amis avec les Li, nous prenons leurs intérêts à cœur, expliqua-t-elle. Venez avec moi, dit-elle à Eikichi, nous allons voir tout ça.

- … Merci, bredouilla le jeune homme qui se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces riches.

Sakura sourit en voyant Tsukiko. Si celle-ci s'était avérée être une rivale auparavant, elle n'en était pas moins adorable. Elle était très généreuse, finalement. Mais toujours aussi maladroite, comme Sakura put le constater par la suite.

Tsukiko chuta, on ne sut comment, mais atterrit sur Eikichi une nouvelle fois. Décidément, le pauvre jeune homme était voué à être le coussin de la jeune fille.

- Ouille… Décidément, dit Tsukiko en se relevant péniblement. Je ne pourrai jamais rien contre ma bêtise !

Dans le nuage de poussière qui s'était formé, seuls les deux protagonistes seraient témoins de la scène, et c'était tant mieux pour eux, car à ce moment, leur visage était tellement près que de loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient. A cet âge, les hormones fonctionnaient plutôt bien, et ce fut les joues rouges que Tsukiko s'aperçut de deux choses : lorsqu'il avait voulu se relever, il avait inconsciemment posé sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune Kaibaiji, et deuxièmement, une chose dure était pressée contre son flan droit ! Une… Une… é… érection ! Seigneur ! Les hommes étaient vraiment des créatures répugnantes !

Tsukiko se releva, rouge, et tourna vite fait les talons, suivis de près par un Eikichi bizarrement penché en avant, qui avait lui aussi le visage un peu en colère.

- Ça va, ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, dit-il. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme, je ne contrôle rien ! Il ne fallait pas me tomber dessus, aussi. Si vous êtes maladroite, ça n'est pas ma faute !

- Les hommes sont tous… tous… dégoûtants ! siffla Tsukiko.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous ne savez pas faire trois pas sans chuter ! répliqua le jeune paysan.

Ils continuèrent leur dispute tous en s'éloignant sous le regard incrédule des trois autres couples.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Chiharu, complètement larguée, comme son amant ainsi que Shaolan et Sakura.

- Eh bien, fit Eriol, je n'ai pas tout vu, mais il semblerait qu'en voulant se relever, ce jeune homme ait touché accidentellement la poitrine de notre chère amie.

- Là, je comprends mieux, fit Sakura.

Tsukiko étant une fille de bonne famille, elle devait être choquée par ce genre de choses. Mais bon, quand elle avait eu une idylle avec Shaolan – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça – ça n'avait pas dû aller très loin pour qu'elle fût choquée à ce point par un effleurement de poitrine. A moins qu'il n'y ait eu autre chose ?

Sakura se laissa tomber contre le torse de Shaolan, et reprit la conversation au sujet de l'enfant de son amie, commençant à parler d'avoir bon nombre d'enfants, ne se doutant pas que la douleur de l'accouchement les ferait vite changer d'avis !

Shaolan, lui, était absent de la conversation. Tenant Sakura contre lui, il voyait, avec son bon sens de l'observation, les yeux de Toya briller dans la pénombre de la cellule aménagée. Il comprit que rien n'était encore fini.

Toya regardait sa sœur au milieu de tous ces gens de son âge. Elle souriait. Elle riait. Elle était heureuse. Sa place était sans doute ici, dans ce domaine. Mais dans ce cas, elle devait le remercier, car c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était ici.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait vue rejoindre ses amis, elle lui avait semblé différente. Comme si quelque chose clochait. Et lorsqu'elle se colla à son amant, les yeux malicieux et les joues roses, il comprit : cette nuit, elle avait perdu son innocence. Avec ce Chinois. Elle n'était plus vraiment sa petite sœur. Elle était devenue une femme. Elle deviendrait sans doute Dame Sakura Li. Et, comme il avait pu lire les vœux de Tanabata une fois que tous les gens du domaine Li étaient partis, tous les vœux étaient réalisés. Sa vie à lui était sauve, sa sœur était heureuse avec son amant, et le diplomate construirait sûrement sa nouvelle famille, à présent…

Toya regarda à nouveau dans leur direction, et remarqua que Shaolan Li regardait dans la sienne. En voyant le regard du Chinois, il comprit que tous deux n'avaient pas encore terminé leurs comptes. Puis il vit rouge et voyant Sakura lui mordiller l'oreille. Les mots « Touche pas à ma sœur » se formèrent sur sa bouche, tandis que Shaolan souriait à cette douce torture.

Fin de la huitième partie

Je suis désolée, pas de réponses aux reviews pour cette fois-ci, j'ai été plutôt prise de court. Dans les grandes lignes, je tiens à tous vous remercier, autant ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début que ceux qui ont lu cette histoire en cours de route !

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Clairette


	9. Partie 9

Pour toi seulement

Neuvième partie

Shaolan, assis sur la clôture, regardait ses chevaux brouter. Après tout le tumulte qui s'était produit, il avait besoin de recadrer ses idées. Sakura était revenue, c'était bien sûr l'essentiel. Par moments, il culpabilisait beaucoup d'avoir cru qu'elle pouvait l'avoir trahi, mais celle-ci ne cessait de lui répéter de ne pas s'en faire, car tout était contre elle à ce moment-là.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, avaient fait l'amour, puis avaient retrouvé leurs amis. Mais après ? Ils devaient encore éclaircir les points obscurs… Comme par exemple, le fait que Shaolan n'eût pas réussi à abattre Toya, et qu'il eût essayé de se suicider… Comment revenir là-dessus sans qu'on ne le prît pour un fou ?

Fleur du Ciel lui prit doucement les doigts entre les lèvres, faisant sursauter Shaolan. Il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis un petit moment, elle le regardait bizarrement, et s'était approchée de lui dans l'espoir de jouer. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de patience, aussi lui avait-elle gentiment pris les doigts (eh oui, il en faut beaucoup plus pour que les chevaux mordent ! Ils peuvent prendre des trucs entre leurs lèvres sans avoir recours aux dents !)

- Pardon, ma petite mère, je ne t'avais pas vue, sourit-il. Qu'est-ce que t'es grande, maintenant… une vraie jeune fille ! Si, je t'assure !

- Tu parles de nouveau avec les chevaux ? s'amusa la voix de sa dulcinée derrière lui. Je te rappelle que tu es un humain, enfin, c'est si tu tiens à le savoir…

- Je le sais, sourit Shaolan en la regardant enfourcher la barrière pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je réfléchissais, et puis, elle m'a fait remarquer qu'elle existait.

- A quoi pensais-tu pour ne pas voir une ravissante petite pouliche ? demanda la jeune fille en caressant l'animal en question.

Shaolan se tourna vers elle, puis reporta son attention sur les prés.

- A ton avis ?

- L'enfant de Chiharu-chan ?

Ça, ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit ! Quand on pensait qu'on avait failli se suicider après avoir manqué de tuer son éventuel futur beau-frère mais néanmoins assassin de sa famille, on ne pensait pas forcément que son domestique mais cependant ami mythomane allait avoir un enfant…

- Raté, répondit-il à Sakura, qui pourtant aurait dû se douter de l'objet des pensées de son amoureux.

- Euh… Eriol et Tomoyo ?

Là non plus, il n'avait pensé à son futur beau-frère, car ce n'était pas de ce beau-frère-là dont il était question dans son esprit.

- Euh… fit-elle une nouvelle fois devant la négation de Shaolan. Euh… l'incident entre Tsukiko-chan et Eikichi-kun ?

- Non plus…

Quoique… cet Eikichi… il valait mieux pour lui qu'il oubliât Sakura, car Shaolan pourrait le prendre comme nouveau punching-ball (en remplacement bien sûr de Toya, qui resterait le premier sur la liste… et aussi ce Kazuhiko…). Allons ! Cet Eikichi semblait inoffensif, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un trop gros béguin. Eh, minute ! Shaolan fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand lui-même était-il devenu si lucide ? Alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Sakura était amoureuse de lui alors que tout le domaine l'avait compris bien avant eux ?

- C'est Toya, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Sakura. Rien n'est encore fini…

- En effet, acquiesça le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… le livrer aux autorités ? Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, sinon je devrai m'expliquer.

- Woé ?

- Tu me vois leur dire que je me baladais avec trente de mes domestiques, qui comme par hasard possédaient des cordes et des armes, et que _comme par hasard_, je tombe sur un campement de vagabonds, que je capture, sans être sensé savoir qu'ils sont des brigands ? Un peu gros à avaler…

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Sakura qui n'y avait pas pensé une seconde. Mais… tu n'es pas obligé d'y penser dans l'immédiat… tu as tout le temps. Profites-en… si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle avec une mine coquine.

- Très intéressant, dit Shaolan sortant de ses sombres pensées. Mais que veux-tu dire exactement ? sourit-il en la taquinant.

- Eh bien… on pourrait aller dans ta chambre, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, découvrant son épaule du yukata, montrant à Shaolan sa peau douce à cet endroit. En toute intimité…

- Et qu'y ferait-on ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte, alors que sa peau frissonnait au contact des doigts de Sakura qui lui caressait la joue.

- Des activités sexuelles ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, tandis que Shaolan tombait de la barrière avec un grand fracas.

Shaolan n'en revenait pas. Entendre des paroles de ce genre de la bouche de Sakura, c'était… incroyable ! Tellement incroyable qu'il était à présent la tête en bas, le dos contre la clôture. Il se remit dans le bon sens, tandis que Sakura s'agenouillait à ses côtés, inquiète.

- Shaolan, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Ça va, ça va, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre… dis donc, t'as perdu ta pudeur aussi, cette nuit ?

- Woé ?

- Depuis quand tu parles comme ça, sans pudeur à prononcer ces mots ?

- Depuis que tu m'as fait trois l'amour dans la même nuit, sourit-elle en lui donnant une bise sur la joue.

- Shaolan ne trouva rien à répondre. Ce que venait de lui dire Sakura était sincère et gentil. Comme elle. Toute pure et toute douce. Elle avait raison, il aurait bien le temps de s'occuper du sort de Toya plus tard.

Sakura, souriante, tenait contre elle son panier déjà à moitié rempli de mûres. La cueillette était un de ses passe-temps favoris, elle lui permettait de se balader un peu. L'air de la forêt était toujours aussi bon. Une semaine était déjà passée depuis son retour. La vie au domaine reprenait peu à peu son cours.

Elle avait appris que Eikichi et ses parents comptaient finalement s'installer à Edo, la vie de paysan devenant de plus en plus dure, et les récoltes mauvaises. Ils avaient donc décidé d'ouvrir une auberge. Sakura en était heureuse pour eux, d'autant plus que Tsukiko avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec lui. Sakura les trouvait tous deux adorables, ces deux êtres étaient toujours souriants. Elle se demandait aussi s'ils n'avaient pas une grande complicité, car souvent ils restaient tous les deux.

Elle remonta un peu sur une colline qui surplombait le domaine, celle-là même où elle était venue à cheval avec Kazuhiko lors de son début de mission. Elle aperçut alors les silhouettes assises et de dos de Tsukiko et Eikichi. Tous deux étaient assis un peu plus bas et ne l'avaient pas vue, puisqu'elle était dans leur dos. Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se cacha bien vite dans les fourrés. Pourquoi se cachait-elle ? Sans doute pour voir de ses yeux ce que Tsukiko et Eikichi faisaient tous les deux, loin des autres.

- Ce n'est pas désagréable de se reposer ici, en pleine nature, sourit la jeune Kaibaiji. Un petit bentô, et tout serait génial !

- Juste nous, ou les autres aussi ? demanda Eikichi avec un sourire.

- Mmmh, c'est vrai que les autres devraient profiter de cet espace, dans ce cas, on irait ailleurs ! Il ne faudrait pas déranger tous ces jolis petits couples !

Sakura se figea soudainement. C'était pour ça que Tsukiko et Eikichi ne restaient pas souvent avec eux ? Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas déranger ? Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail, mais si elle regardait de près… Takashi et Chiharu, Eriol et Tomoyo, Shaolan et elle… Elle se demandait comment elle se sentirait à la place de Tsukiko. De trop, certainement. Et du coup, elle se sentirait seule. Sakura se sentit mal pour les deux jeunes gens. Elle n'avait effectivement pas pensé à ça… mais ils ne semblaient pas leur en tenir rigueur, ils semblaient s'en amuser, au contraire. Sans doute parce qu'à deux, ils supportaient mieux ça. Sakura eut envie de rentrer, mais resta encore quelques instants pour écouter.

- En tout cas, c'est très gentil à tes parents de nous héberger, dit Tsukiko. Comme nous habitons loin de Edo, ça nous aide beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna Eikichi, vous savez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus. Et puis mes parents adorent les tiens…

La conversation semblait anodine. Sakura jugea bon de s'en aller, après tout, observer les conversations privées de ses amis ne lui donnait pas très bonne conscience… Tsukiko et Eikichi continuèrent de discuter sans s'apercevoir que Sakura était venue et repartie. Et tant mieux pour eux, car la conversation s'orienta vers des sujets personnels.

- En tout cas, le domaine va devenir encore plus agité avec cette naissance, dit Tsukiko en cueillant une herbe à côté d'elle. Car il va y avoir au moins trois mariages, et pleins de bébés ! s'amusa-t-elle tandis que les joues d'Eikichi s'empourprèrent.

Tsukiko le regarda un instant, puis sourit. Entre-temps, Sakura qui avait oublié son panier, revint, et ne put s'empêcher de se faire le plus discret possible pour entendre cette conversation. Décidément, quelle intimité elle laissait à ses amis !

- Dis donc, chaque fois qu'on évoque des questions de couple, tu m'as l'air d'être le dernier à être à l'aise, rit Tsukiko. Je remarque d'ailleurs que dès que t'es avec une fille, tu n'agis pas naturellement ! Allez, raconte à sœurette Tsukiko !

- Ben…, fit Eikichi hyper mal à l'aise. Faut dire que… tu ne le raconteras à personne, d'accord ?

- Promis, sourit Tsukiko en lui serrant le petit doigt.

- Ben, comme tu le sais, on n'est que des paysans, et tout ce que je faisais, c'était aider mon père aux champs, et en plus ma mère me couve sans arrêt, alors c'est comme si j'avais presque jamais vu de fille de ma vie… Et je ne sais pas du tout comment agir avec elles, je n'y connais rien. Je n'ai même jamais… enfin, j'ai jamais… tu vois quoi… si je devais embrasser une fille, je serai complètement nul, puisque je n'ai jamais fait ça… bredouilla-t-il, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

A ce moment-là, si son panier n'eût pas été à terre, Sakura l'aurait probablement fait tomber en voyant ce que Tsukiko venait de faire. La jeune riche venait en effet de poser ses lèvres sur celles du petit paysan, nouvellement aubergiste avec ses parents. Mais… mais ! Mais ! Que faisait-elle ? Et elle venait de mettre la langue, en plus ! Sakura était tétanisée. Elle avait toujours su que Tsukiko avait du culot, mais à ce point-là… !

Tsukiko s'arrêta alors, et regarda Eikichi avec un sourire.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, tu sais ! lança-t-elle à un Eikichi aussi rouge qu'une salade de tomates mélangée à des pivoines et agrémentée de piments.

- Euh… je… tu… balbutia le jeune homme, encore choqué.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, sourit la jeune fille, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Ça s'efface vite…

- Hein ?

- Tes parents ont laissé entendre qu'ils aimeraient bien te voir prendre une épouse. Alors je t'ai donné un petit coup de pouce puisque tu sembles si timide ! Qui sait, ça pourra peut-être t'aider…

- Euh… mer… ci… bredouilla Eikichi qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais je ne sais pas si un jour je me marierai, je suis trop coincé…

- Moi aussi mes parents désespèrent de me trouver un époux, dit Tsukiko. Je ne suis pas très mignonne et incroyablement maladroite. De toute façon, si un jour quelqu'un voudra épouser une nunuche comme moi, je veux bien faire cent fois le tour d'Edo à quatre pattes, habillée avec des froufrous occidentaux !

Mais sa métaphore ne fit rire qu'elle. Eikichi ne riait pas du tout, pas plus que Sakura. Car, premier point, Tsukiko Kaibaiji était belle. Même très belle. Oui, elle était maladroite, mais ils l'aimaient comme ça. Derrière cette plaisanterie, Tsukiko avait l'air de vivre ça comme une tare. Sakura l'avait bien compris, tout comme Eikichi, semblait-il. Il regardait d'un œil triste Tsukiko qui s'amusait de sa propre plaisanterie.

- Ben quoi, c'était qu'une blague, sourit Tsukiko.

- C'était pas drôle, dit Eikichi en haussant les épaules. Et puis tu es belle, surtout quand tu souris. Tu devrais plus souvent observer ton reflet.

Il était vrai que Tsukiko était très belle, même Sakura, dans ses pires moments de jalousie, avait dû l'admettre. Ses longs cheveux noirs lisses et brillants étaient aussi beaux que ses grands yeux gris pétillants, ses joues sans imperfection et ses fines lèvres roses.

T'es vraiment un drôle de type, toi ! se mit à rire Tsukiko après un instant de surprise. Tu n'arrives pas à être à l'aise avec une fille, mais tu lui dis sans gêne qu'elle est belle !

- Avec toi c'est différent, se défendit-il les joues rouges, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je peux te parler normalement…

- Tu ne me prends quand même pas pour un homme ? s'amusa-t-elle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Ça serait quand même dommage, parce que je vais forcément me marier un jour ou l'autre !

- Eh bien, tu m'as l'air très sûre de toi ! Qui t'a donné cette garantie ? demanda Eikichi.

Le regard de Tsukiko s'attrista tandis que son sourire disparut. Elle n'aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet. Se redressant pour se remettre en position assise, elle se mit à arracher les herbes à ses pieds.

- Eh bien si je ne trouve pas d'époux, j'épouserai quelqu'un de mon milieu, choisi par mes parents dans le meilleur des cas.

- Tu veux dire… un mariage de convenance… ? dit Eikichi abasourdi, tout autant que Sakura.

- Eh oui… et donc, il sera forcément bien plus âgé que moi, car je ne connais personne d'environ mon âge et de mon milieu. A part Shaolan… qui m'a échappé…

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été ensemble, en effet, dit le jeune aubergiste. Mais c'était… pour échapper à ce mariage forcé ?

- Exact, renchérit la jeune fille. Quand il m'avait draguée, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Penses-tu, un beau jeune homme de ma condition qui me montre que je plais, c'était inespéré ! Mais bon, comme je suis bête, j'y ai cru ! Parfois, je t'envie… tu peux épouser qui tu veux, celle que ton cœur aura choisie, tandis que moi, je devrai sans doute me marier à maître Kinomura, c'est celui dont j'entends le plus parler…

- Il est si horrible que ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, mais il a soixante-cinq ans, et moi dix-sept…

- Soixante-cinq ans ? répéta-t-il. Mais…

Il était sans voix. Comment Tsukiko pouvait-elle se marier à un homme si âgé ? Il mourrait sûrement quelques années après leur mariage. Il en fit part à la jeune fille qui répondit en haussant les épaules.

- S'il meurt, on me trouvera un autre époux, tout aussi vieux, et ça se répètera indéfiniment…

- C'est pas si bien que ça, d'être riche, dit Eikichi après un moment de silence. Mais tes parents ne veulent pas te laisser choisir ton époux ?

- Ils sont déjà assez gentils de m'accorder jusqu'à mes dix-neuf ans pour prendre un mari. Normalement, j'aurais dû me marier à quinze ans…

- Et ça ne te rend pas triste de savoir tout ça ?

- Ma mère s'en est bien accommodée quand c'était son tour.

- Tes parents aussi… ? fit Eikichi, abasourdi.

- Au moins ils ont eu la chance d'avoir le même âge, eux. Et puis mon père a voulu tout faire pour que ma mère ne soit pas triste. Mais moi, ça sera différent. Et puis est-ce que j'aurais été heureuse en épousant Shaolan ? Je ne crois pas, parce que je n'en étais pas amoureuse. C'est aussi cette pensée-là qui m'a décidée à le laisser à Sakura.

- Et bien moi, je ne te laisserai pas devenir malheureuse ! fit Eikichi d'un ton vif. Je mettrai de l'argent de côté, et je t'épouserai ! renchérit-il avec un sourire avant de rire avec Tsukiko.

- Merci, fit celle-ci avec un sourire.

A ce moment précis, Sakura se demanda si vraiment, ces deux-là ne se marieraient pas dans l'avenir ?

Tomoyo papotait joyeusement avec Chiharu à propos du futur enfant de celle-ci. La jeune brune en était même à imaginer à coudre des petits kimonos pour le bambin.

- Euh, du calme, Tomoyo-chan, dit Chiharu avec une goutte derrière la tête. Il ne faut pas y aller trop vite, après tout ça n'est que tout récent.

- C'est vrai, mais ça sera le nouveau petit rayon de soleil du domaine ! Une jolie petite Sachiko, tiens. Ça lui ira parfaitement, vu ses parents ! (Sachiko veut dire « heureux enfant » Sachi heureux, ko enfant)

- Sachiko ? répéta Chiharu avec un sourire. Je n'en sais rien. Et puis rien ne dit que ce sera une fille, ça sera peut-être un garçon. Mon dieu, tu imagines, un mini-Takashi ! ajouta-t-elle avec une moue faussement apeurée.

- Ce serait adorable, tu en aurais deux pour le prix d'un ! s'amusa Tomoyo. Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui serais vraiment comblée !

- Oui, sûrement… Mais dis-moi Tomoyo-chan, tu n'en voudrais pas, toi ? Tout va très bien avec Eriol, non ? Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? Vous feriez de fantastiques parents !

- Eh bien, on a un peu abordé le sujet, répondit Tomoyo en regardant droit devant elle. C'est vrai que moi, je n'y avais jamais songé.

- Et le verdict ?

- Pas encore décidé… Et puis tu sais, un accident est si vite arrivé…

- D'accord, c'est tout vu, quoi ! rit Chiharu. Donc, on ne devrait pas s'étonner de ne pas vous avoir en notre compagnie pour les quelques temps à venir !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! contredit Tomoyo avec les joues soudainement roses. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… projet ou pas projet, ça ne change rien à notre quotidien.

Et loin de ces humeurs joyeuses, un petit groupe de personnes enfermées dans un box ruminait. Toya regardait tout ce bonheur qu'il jugeait pathétique passer devant lui. Les domestiques s'occupaient des chevaux, les femmes piaillaient comme des poules, les enfants riaient… Tout ça lui donnait presque la nausée. Comme si la vie ne pouvait être que bonheur au quotidien ! Il serait temps que tous ces imbéciles sortent de leur bulle !

A ce moment, son panier rempli de fruits et de fleurs, Sakura passa devant eux. Sentant le regard mauvais de Toya posé sur elle, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Aucun, chère sœur ingrate, sourit Toya.

- Ingrate ? répéta Sakura, estomaquée.

- Bien sûr. On t'envoie chez les riches, tu y es bien, et au lieu de nous aider, tu nous trahis. Ne te considères-tu pas comme une ingrate ?

- Pas vraiment, vu ta version déformée des faits, dit Sakura d'un air hautain. Tu ne m'as pas « envoyée chez les riches », tu m'as fait y aller comme une prostituée, en te fichant de ce que je ressentais, juste pour que je sauve ta pauvre vie. Alors excuse-moi de ne pas ressentir de gratitude à ton égard !

- Tu vas me dire que tu regrettes d'être ici, peut-être ? Sans moi, tu serais encore dans la forêt, à crever de trouille qu'il ne nous tue tous !

- Sans toi il n'aurait jamais perdu sa famille ! répliqua Sakura plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, le joues s'empourprant.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu fonder la tienne ! cracha Toya.

Sakura resta silencieuse. Puis elle reprit la parole après un instant.

- Ça m'est bien égal. Au moins, il aurait été heureux, même si moi j'aurais dû rester simple vagabonde.

- Parce que tu penses qu'il n'est pas heureux, en ce moment ? fit Toya en levant un sourcil, en sacré fouteur de merde qu'il était.

- Euh… Woé, je… arrête de m'embrouiller ! s'écria-t-elle, avec l'expression de la petite fille qui n'aimait pas que son grand frère la taquinât.

- Toujours la même, rit Toya, même après être devenue femme !

Sakura le regarda avec des yeux assassins : loin d'elle l'idée de parler de sa vie sexuelle à son frère !

- Et bien quoi, tu te plains, mais tu as tout de même accompli ta mission – alors qu'en fait, tu avais le choix de ne pas le faire, nous n'étions pas là pour t'en empêcher – et je suis sûre que ça n'était pas aussi ignoble que tu le disais de partager sa couche !

- Tu… ! s'offusqua Sakura. Si tu suivais bien l'ordre chronologique, tu saurais que… ! Et je… !

Elle n'arrivait à finir ses phrases car premier point, elle était trop choquée pour arriver au bout, et deuxième point, plutôt se faire hara-kiri que parler de sa nuit avec Shaolan.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais tout, dit Toya. Mais avoue que même avant que ton Chinois ne vienne nous chercher dans la forêt, tu y songeais déjà ! Quelques que soient les raisons, juste une envie inassouvie ou sauver des vies, qu'importe. Alors, quand vas-tu nous pondre un _joli petit métis_ ?

- Quoi ? répéta Sakura, estomaquée. Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Si t'en veux un, t'as qu'à te le faire !

- Hors de question que je me mélange à des étrangers, dit Toya avec un air hautain. Ça serait souiller le sang japonais.

- Depuis quand penses-tu de cette manière ? demanda doucement sa sœur en le regardant tristement. Depuis quand penses-tu que les autres nous sont inférieurs ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le contraire ? D'où te vient cette pensée ? Je sais que les Japonais sont un peuple fier, mais de là à aller aussi loin… tu me déçois, Toya…

Sakura préféra continuer son chemin plutôt que de se lancer dans une discussion géopolitique dont elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait qu'un grand mal de tête.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Shaolan en voyant Sakura entrer dans leur chambre, l'air furieux.

- Mon frère est un imbécile ! fulmina-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le grand lit.

- Ravi de voir que tu l'as enfin découvert, ironisa le jeune Chinois avec un petit sourire.

Il s'étira en se laissant tomber sur le matelas, l'air assez fatigué – il revenait une fois de plus d'une leçon de dressage.

- Au fait, pendant que tu es allée faire ta cueillette, je suis allé à Edo ce matin, annonça-t-il. Et devine ce qui se passe ? Une grande course de chevaux est organisée !

- Quoi ? Oh, mais tu dois être fou de joie ! répondit aussitôt Sakura avec un grand sourire. Je suppose que tu vas t'y inscrire !

- Tu veux rire ? C'est déjà fait ! s'exclama Shaolan en regardant le plafond, toujours allongé sur le matelas.

Sakura vint alors s'asseoir sur le ventre de son amant. Avec un petit sourire, elle le regardait parler de cette course, tel un enfant. Mais un détail retint son attention :

- Tu imagines ? Huit jours de course, à galoper, trotter, passer dans la forêt, devoir choisir le meilleur chemin !

- Huit jours ? répéta Sakura. Tu ne seras pas là pendant huit jours ?

- Eh bien, oui, admit-il. Ne t'en fais, de toute façon, je serai le premier à rentrer ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer de toi, moi, gémit-elle en caressant sans y penser le torse de son amant. Tu tiens à vraiment à faire cette course ?

- Eh bien, le premier prix est une coquette somme, commença-t-il, et…

- Et tu trouves que tu n'as pas assez d'argent, peut-être ? l'interrompit Sakura.

- Laisse-moi donc finir, petite insolente ! Je pensais prendre la moitié de l'argent et l'offrir à Tomoyo et à son fiancé pour leur mariage. Je n'ai pas pu célébrer celui de Shefa, alors je veux au moins pouvoir le faire pour Tomoyo.

- Woé, dit doucement Sakura en lui caressant la joue… c'est mignon, comme geste.

- Et je pensais offrir la deuxième moitié aux Suzuhime, continua Shaolan.

- Les parents de Eikichi-kun ? répéta Sakura.

- Oui, pour leur auberge, ça leur permettrait de bien démarrer. Je leur suis vraiment redevable, tu sais. Ce sont eux qui t'ont ramenée à moi, chuchota-t-il en prenant doucement la main de Sakura pour la mettre contre sa joue. Pour moi, ça n'a pas de prix, alors si je peux au moins les aider…

Sakura le regarda tendrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il la faisait fondre, lorsqu'il était comme ça. Voir que son amour était partagé la comblait plus de joie qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

- Je… Evidemment, avec des arguments comme ça, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire cette course. Tant pis, je resterai dans l'abstinence pendant huit jours. Je vais donc prendre une petite avance, sourit-elle avec un petit air à la fois innocent et coquin, en détachant la ceinture de son amant.

- Tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Sakura tandis que Shaolan se mettait en selle.

- Oui, maman, dit Shaolan avec une grimace sarcastique. Ne t'en fais pas, dans huit jours maximum, je serai rentré ! Et avec un joli cadeau de mariage pour ma petite sœur !

- Sois prudent, dit doucement Sakura.

- Promis, sourit le Chinois. Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais éviter les chiens enragés !

Il avait bien deviné que Sakura pensait à cet épisode. Mais tout allait bien se passer, c'était certain. Il alla sur la ligne de départ, et observa les autres concurrents. On reconnaissait les amateurs : ils étaient prêts à faire partir leur cheval au triple galop. Bande de niais, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que signifiait les termes « course d'endurance » ?

Se tournant vers d'autres concurrents, il reconnut quelques garçons d'écurie qui concouraient pour leur maître. Il y avait quelques grandes écuries présentes.

Shaolan aperçut dans la foule Tsukiko Kaibaiji et Eikichi Suzuhime qui lui souriaient. Se demandant pourquoi ces deux-là étaient ensemble au lieu d'être avec le reste du groupe, il leur rendit leur sourire. Puis, il vit qu'en fait, Tsukiko portait… un tablier ! Ah, d'accord, elle aidait les Suzuhime à l'auberge. Elle devait sûrement passer toutes ses journées à Edo, en ce moment !

Le départ de la course sonna. Comme l'avait prévu Shaolan, les amateurs lancèrent leur cheval au triple galop en hurlant comme des fous. Les professionnels se mirent à un trot ou un petit galop soutenu, tout en commençant à parler entre eux. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, en commençant à prendre des chemins différents.

- Et voilà… il est parti… murmura Sakura.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan, dit Tomoyo en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il revient dans huit jours, c'est plutôt court. Moi je ne savais même pas quand j'allais revoir Eriol, tu sais. Ni si j'allais le revoir…

- Oui, tu as raison, Tomoyo-chan, dit Sakura en posant sa main sur celle de Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Et si vous veniez à l'auberge ? proposa Eikichi en arrivant vers elles. Vous n'allez pas repartir tout de suite au domaine, non ? Vous allez finir par vous épuiser, sinon.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Takashi. D'autant que Chiharu a besoin de repos, sourit-il en voyant que la jeune femme avait du mal à tenir debout.

- Par contre, je peux savoir pourquoi Tsukiko porte le tablier de votre établissement ? sourit Tomoyo.

- C'est elle qui y tient. Elle veut absolument nous aider. Elle dit qu'elle préfère passer ses journées en s'amusant à servir les gens, expliqua Eikichi avec un haussement d'épaules. Forcément, dans son domaine, elle doit s'ennuyer un peu… En fait, résultat, elle est toujours chez nous pour donner un coup de main. Pas que ça nous dérange…

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge où Sakura sourit à la vue du joli petit intérieur. Des tables pour manger, tandis qu'un escalier menait sans nul doute aux chambres à coucher. Derrière un rideau apparut une Tsukiko avec un sourire qui semblait forcé sur les lèvres.

- Ah, Eikichi-kun, la fille de la marchande de soba est venue, elle voudrait que tu ailles voir combien de marchandises il vous faut pour cette semaine.

- Ah, merci, sourit le concerné avant de s'en aller, leur disant qu'il revenait de suite.

Tsukiko alla aider Chiharu à s'allonger dans une des chambres puis redescendit s'installer à une table avec tous les autres. Elle ne semblait pas dans sa meilleure forme, remarquait Sakura. Elle regardait sa tasse de thé avec des yeux vitreux.

Les parents Suzuhime firent alors leur apparition, avec un grand sourire de voir tous les amis de leur fils. De toute évidence, tenir une auberge semblait mieux les tenir en forme que la vie de paysans : ils étaient rayonnants. S'approchant de leur table, ils s'assurèrent que les jeunes ne manquaient de rien, avant d'aller voir les autres clients. Forcément, la course avait attiré du monde dans les auberges.

- Bon, servez-vous ce que vous voulez, vous êtes grands après tout !

- Bonne idée, fit Tsukiko en se levant. Si on prenait un verre de saké ? Après tout, un verre ne peut pas nous faire grand mal, pas vrai ?

Elle alla chercher derrière le bar le saké ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture. S'étant dit que les autres devaient avoir faim, elle amena le tout à la table au moment où Eikichi refaisait son apparition.

- C'est bon, tout est réglé, sourit-il. Eh, vous m'avez attendu, ça fait plaisir, dit-il sarcastique.

- Bah, fallait pas t'attarder, dit Tsukiko d'un ton un peu froid en prenant une boulette de riz.

Sakura aperçut Tomoyo sourire aux anges en regardant Tsukiko, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi s'amusait-elle autant de la mauvaise humeur de Tsukiko ?

- Eh, je ne me suis pas autant attardé, c'est juste qu'on a commencé à discuter…

- Donc, tu t'es attardé, conclut Tsukiko. Fallait choisir, ou le saké, ou la fille de la marchande de soba…

- Alors sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Tsukiko ? demanda Takashi en essayant de faire dévier la conversation, lui aussi ayant senti une certaine animosité.

- Eh bien, dit Tsukiko avant d'avaler cul sec son saké, je sais qu'un riche jeune homme va venir de Kyoto pour rencontrer mes parents.

- Encore pour un mariage ? hésita Tomoyo, qui baissa les yeux devant la triste approbation de la jeune Kaibaiji.

- Oui. Mais ça semble être plus amusant, cette fois. A ce que je sais, il est riche, jeune, et en plus, il paraît qu'il est très beau. Je vais peut-être l'épouser de mon plein gré, qui sait !

A ce moment-là, on entendit un bruit de verre brisé et de liquide qui se répand sur le sol. Eikichi venait de renverser la bouteille de saké.

- Ah, ça dérape, ces saletés, dit-il avec un sourire gêné, tandis que Tomoyo feinta une toux pour cacher un grand sourire. Excusez-moi, je vais chercher de quoi essuyer…

Alors que Eikichi s'éloignait, l'attention se recentra sur Tsukiko qui avait retrouvé ce regard triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Soupirant, elle murmura :

- Bien sûr, il a l'air d'être le meilleur parti… mais par élimination… Si j'avais le choix, je ne me marierai pas… du moins pas encore…

Les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils avaient inconsciemment abordé le mauvais sujet. Takashi, en désespoir de cause, lança :

- Bah, tu n'as qu'à te marier avec Eikichi-kun, comme ça tu pourras toujours être à l'auberge ! Et puis ça a l'air de marcher, en plus !

- Oh non, dit Tsukiko la voix tremblante, ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, c'est la fille aux soba ! dit-elle, faisant à nouveau rire Tomoyo.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse, toi ? demanda cette dernière.

- Mmh, peut-être, admit la jeune riche. Après tout, c'est mon seul ami sur Edo, alors…

- Mmmh, fit Tomoyo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Eikichi revint alors essuyer le saké, ne regardant personne. Sakura se dit qu'il avait mis bien longtemps à aller chercher son chiffon. Bah, sans doute n'en avait-il pas eu sous la main. Mais c'était elle ou bien il avait les joues étrangement rouges ? Peut-être ne supportait-il pas le saké ?

- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour Chiharu et moi de rentrer, dit Takashi. La route va être longue pour une femme enceinte, alors il vaut mieux y aller tôt.

- Moi je m'ennuie déjà de Shaolan, soupira Sakura. Et dire qu'il faut tenir huit jours !

- Eh bien ça commence bien ! s'amusa Tomoyo. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons des activités féminines en attendant : broderie, cuisine, ménage… Eriol étant reparti à son domaine, je m'ennuie de lui aussi ! Vivement qu'on se marie !

- Ah, c'est beau, l'amour ! sourit Sakura.

- Et toi Sakura-chan, tu ne penses pas au mariage ? demanda Tsukiko qui se levait et ôtait son tablier.

- Moi si, Shaolan non, soupira Sakura.

- C'est typique de lui, ça s'amusa Tomoyo. J'espère que tu n'attendras pas qu'il te le demande, c'est peine perdue ! Shaolan déteste les cérémonies de toutes sortes !

- Même les mariages ? s'étonna Sakura.

- Eh oui, il trouve que c'est une perte de temps et beaucoup de bruit pour rien, car au fond, ce n'est qu'un changement de nom pour la femme ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit !

- Woé… dit Sakura, troublée.

Enfin, si elle réfléchissait bien, il n'y avait pas de quoi trop s'étonner. Il avait bien mis un mois à lui répondre, après tout ! Et Shaolan n'aimait déjà pas les fêtes comme celle de Tanabata, alors un mariage où tout le monde aurait les yeux rivés sur lui…

- Après tout, c'est peut-être lui qui a raison, dit doucement la jeune Japonaise. Ce n'est qu'un changement de nom. Tant qu'on peut rester ensemble et avoir des enfants… Et puis, moi je ne fais pas partie de l'état civil, je ne suis qu'une vagabonde, alors ça serait difficile de me faire appeler Dame Li.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, dit Tomoyo en haussant les épaules.

Tsukiko, qui était partie se changer, revint sur ces entrefaites.

- Eh bien, je vais devoir retourner au domaine, moi aussi, soupira-t-elle. J'eus préféré rester, mais comme je ne sais pas quand arrivera le nouveau prétendant…

Elle renifla un instant, son regard se posant sur Eikichi, puis alla soudain vers la porte où quelqu'un entrait. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans richement habillé venait de faire son entrée. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais entouraient son visage qui semblait être le plus souriant au monde.

- Vous devez être Tsukiko Kaibaiji, dit-il en s'inclinant devant la jeune fille. Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Ryû Kumon.

- Je suis aussi ravie, dit poliment Tsukiko en s'inclinant à son tour.

Ils se redressèrent, et Sakura vit alors que l'expression de Tsukiko avait changé du tout au tout. En fait, il n'y avait plus qu'un masque d'indifférence, voire froid. Un visage qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Woé, tous les riches étaient donc capables de cacher leurs expressions aussi facilement ?

Le dénommé Ryû Kumon osa mettre ses mains dans la nuque de Tsukiko pour les faire glisser le long des cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, sous le regard avide de Tomoyo, gêné de Sakura, et énervé de Eikichi.

- Eh bien, on m'avait prévenu que ma future épouse était belle, mais je ne savais pas que ça serait à ce point !

Tsukiko dégagea les mains du jeune homme de sa chevelure, et dit d'un ton presque méprisant :

- Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, vous savez. Mes autres prétendants me le répètent sans arrêt.

Si Sakura ne connaissait pas Tsukiko, elle aurait pu jurer qu'à ce moment, il s'agissait d'une autre personne. A ce moment-là, sous ses yeux, il y avait une belle jeune fille qui semblait inaccessible vu son expression d'indifférence. Comme s'il en fallait plus que ça pour la séduire.

- Euh, je n'en doute pas, bredouilla Kumon, pris au dépourvu. Votre beauté a dû susciter bien des convoitises.

- Certes, certes, dit Tsukiko qui semblait s'ennuyer de la compagnie du jeune homme. Mais au fait, que faites-vous ici si tôt ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous à Edo ? Ne devriez-vous pas être au domaine de mes parents ?

- Oui, en effet, mais j'avais tellement hâte de rencontrer ma future femme, sourit-il en prenant les mains de Tsukiko.

A ce moment, on entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Encore une fois, il s'agissait d'Eikichi. Le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer venait de se briser dans ses mains.

- Future femme ? répéta Tsukiko avec un sourire menaçant. Rien n'est encore certain. Enfin, nous verrons tout cela demain, là je suis un peu fatiguée, vous comprenez…

Tsukiko avait décidément un don pour clouer les gens ! Sakura regardait le visage incrédule de ce Kumon, puis celui moqueur de Eikichi qui disparut bien vite en entendant la nouvelle phrase du nouveau venu.

- En effet, vous avez tout à fait raison. Aussi vais-je prendre une chambre dans cette auberge pour cette nuit, j'ai ouï dire que vous la trouviez forte plaisante. Je vous rejoindrai à votre domaine demain au lever du jour.

- Oui, je vous en prie, dit alors Eikichi. Suivez-moi donc, il reste des chambres, bien sûr moins accueillantes puisque tout le monde a réservé pour la course, mais bon…

- Oh, c'est charmant à vous, sourit le jeune Kumon. Je vais aller prévenir mes domestiques de faire porter mes affaires, ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Sakura le regarda sortir, tandis que Tomoyo se mettait à rire en voyant le visage de Tsukiko qui reflétait toute son exaspération. Ainsi que celui de Eikichi qui semblait un peu plus soulagé.

- Au moins il ne dormira pas chez toi, c'est le point positif, sourit-il à Tsukiko.

- Oui, c'est déjà ça. Mais bon…

- Au fait, dit alors Eikichi, la voisine, celle qui tient les bains publics me demande de lui garder sa boutique ce soir et demain. Du coup, je pourrai fermer la boutique, et on aurait tous les bains pour nous ! Si ça tente quelqu'un…

- Oh, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, sourit Tomoyo. Un petit bain avant de rentrer au domaine, ça sera sûrement très bien, qu'en dis-tu, Sakura-chan ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça nous détendra bien.

- C'est voté, alors, sourit Tsukiko. On va y aller !

- Tu ne dois pas retourner à ton domaine, toi ? sourit Eikichi, amusé.

- Si, mais ce Kumon n'est pas sensé savoir tous mes faits et gestes, je peux encore aller où je veux !

- Oh, je disais ça parce qu'il commence à se faire tard, et qu'après, la nuit sera sûrement dangereuse pour une jeune fille seule, tu ne crois pas ?

- Allons, j'ai dix-sept ans, maintenant ! Je suis assez grande pour retourner chez moi sans encombres ! sourit Tsukiko.

- Moi, je persiste à dire que c'est dangereux. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici cette nuit.

Sakura sourit devant cet élan d'inquiétude. Eikichi ressemblait fortement à Shaolan sur ce point-là : lorsqu'il n'était pas rassuré par quelque chose, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter ! Ou alors, chercher une autre solution.

- Ou alors, je pourrais te raccompagner. Je pense que tes parents seraient rassurés, proposa le jeune aubergiste.

- C'est gentil, mais après, ce seront les tiens qui s'inquièteront ! sourit la jeune riche. Ne t'en fais, je verrai après le bain ! Pour l'instant, je veux juste être dans une bonne marre d'eau chaude et savonneuse !

- Voilà qui est bien dit ! sourit Tomoyo. Allez, tous au bain !

A ce moment, Ryû Kumon entra suivi de deux domestiques qui portaient de grosses malles – sûrement des présents pour la famille Kaibaiji, pensa Sakura. Tout sourire, il suivit Eikichi dans les escaliers tandis que les domestiques semblaient avoir du mal à faire de même.

- Tomoyo, il me manque, soupira Sakura en faisant tomber sa tête en arrière, dans l'eau. C'est avec lui que j'aimerais prendre mon bain en ce moment…

- Merci beaucoup pour moi, Sakura-chan, rit la jeune chanteuse. Ça me touche beaucoup !

- Oh, excuse-moi, Tomoyo, mais il me manque déjà ! Comment vais-je tenir huit jours ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira cette dernière. Parti comme c'est parti, je ne vais cesser de t'entendre !

- Eh, c'est pas gentil, ça ! fit Sakura. Tu vas voir que tu ne m'entendras plus parler de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne !

- Ah oui ? fit Tomoyo en levant un sourcil. Intéressant… Mais, passons à un sujet plus délicat… Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour ton frère ?

Sakura resta un instant silencieuse, fixant les bulles autour d'elle. Elle soupira profondément :

- On s'est reparlés à travers une porte d'écurie. Evidemment, ça a tourné en eau de boudin (je ne suis pas sûre de l'existence de ce terme à l'époque !). Mais… s'il devait être livré aux autorités pour se faire hara-kiri en pleine place publique ainsi que tous les autres, je n'arriverai pas à le supporter…

Tomoyo resta sans mot dire, la laissant continuer, tandis qu'elle faisait tourner le bout de son doigt dans l'eau. Elle savait très bien ce que Sakura allait dire.

- Même si Toya a eu une conduite innommable, je… rien qu'à savoir qu'on le tuerait, je… je me sens mal, et…

Sakura s'arrêta, incapable de continuer, tandis que Tomoyo sourit et laissa échapper un soupir à peine perceptible. Evidemment…

- Ne t'en fais pas, on l'avait tous compris depuis le début.

- Et c'est ce qui m'énerve, répondit la jeune fille. Je… Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter que Toya n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait, je… je ne cessais de le blâmer en me mettant du même bord que vous, mais… si on le tue, je me retrouverai dans le même cas que Shaolan : moi aussi, on m'enlèvera ma famille sous mes yeux ! Et ça m'énerve de ne m'en apercevoir que maintenant ! Qui aurait vraiment pu prendre les bêtises que je disais au sérieux ?

- Allons, calme-toi Sakura-chan. C'est normal, tu étais prise entre deux feux. Tu étais déjà reconnaissante d'être gardée comme domestique, alors que tu aurais pu finir à la rue, ou tout simplement tuée. Et puis… tu es tombée amoureuse de Shaolan. Si ça, ça n'a pas envenimé les choses… !

- Woé ! tu dis ça comme si c'était une faute !

Tomoyo rit sincèrement en dépliant ses jambes, et les fit entièrement disparaître sous la mousse. Elle reprit son sérieux :

- Je voulais dire que si tu voulais faire simple, ça n'était pas en tombant amoureuse de Shaolan que c'eût pu l'être ! Tu as choisi la personne la plus compliquée du domaine ! Et celui qui voulait venger sa famille, qui plus est ! Il eût été bien plus simple et convenant d'être avec un domestique gentil et sans histoire, mais toi, tu as préféré le plus bougon et le plus têtu des hommes. Tu vas devoir assumer, ma grande !

Sakura rit à son tour en commençant à se savonner.

- C'est vrai, ç'aurait été si simple et reposant de choisir un gentil domestique. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de moi de toujours foncer tête baissée vers les obstacles les plus hauts. Je vise toujours tellement haut…

- Tant que tu ne baisses pas les bras, ça reste honorable, dit sagement Tomoyo. Si pour Shaolan, tu avais renoncé à un moment ou à un autre, je dois t'avouer que j'eusse été déçue. Mais j'étais ravie de voir que tu te battais toujours autant. Bien sûr, avec vous, ça doit prendre toujours des proportions gigantesques, mais je m'y suis bien habituée, maintenant !

- Eh bien tu sais… en m'accrochant à Shaolan, j'ai abandonné quelque chose. Kazuhiko.

- Tu ne m'en parlais pas tellement, avant, remarqua Tomoyo.

- Je ne trouvais pas convenant envers mes sauveurs de parler d'un assassin.

- Et maintenant ?

Sakura regarda la mousse glisser le long de son bras. Il lui semblait que le souvenir de Kazuhiko faisait de même. Lentement, petit à petit, il glissait, s'éloignait. Il finissait, comme cette mousse, par rejoindre et se confondre avec le reste.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est mort, pour tout te dire. Le jour de cet assassinat. Pour moi, c'était inconcevable que Kazuhiko pût tuer des gens de sang-froid.

- Alors toute la bande est morte, dit Tomoyo en levant un sourcil.

- En fait, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, bafouilla Sakura. Avant… Kazuhiko était si gentil avec moi… Je… Je nourrissais beaucoup de sentiments à son égard, à cette époque. Quelque part, je sentais qu'il le savait – en fait tout le monde l'avait compris. Dans cette routine qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'est comme s'il était convenu que nous finirions ensemble. On avait le même âge, et ça semblait logique… Tu sais Tomoyo, quand je suis arrivée au domaine, j'espérais secrètement que Kazuhiko eût joué une comédie et qu'il revînt me chercher pour que nous nous enfuyions tous les deux.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, et tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée, sourit Tomoyo.

- Au début, je priais pour qu'il revienne me chercher, quand nous allions nous coucher, je me demandais s'il pensait à moi. Mais ça s'est estompé au bout de… d'un mois, c'est tout ? fit-elle en terminant sa phrase plus fort, étonnée elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tu te rends compte, Tomoyo ? Pendant des années je regarde ce type, et voilà qu'en moins d'un mois, j'en préfère un autre ! Je serais une femme volage ?

Tomoyo rit de bon cœur en entendant cette réplique. Ah, la candeur féminine !

- Tu sais, tu n'y pouvais rien. C'était normal de ressentir de la reconnaissance envers mon frangin ! Et puis, mignon comme il est, ça a aussi aidé ! Et puis lui, il t'a sauvée plus d'une fois alors que Kazuhiko t'a amenée lui-même coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Forcément, ça fait pencher la balance !

- C'est vrai. Mais j'en ai choisi un spécial, sourit Sakura.

- Oui. Le plus borné des Chinois. Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques tes goûts, sourit Tomoyo en s'étirant sous le visage amusé de l'ancienne vagabonde.

Cette dernière lâcha un soupir.

- Et ça va rester un sacré problème. Comment allons-nous régler le problème de Toya ? Ce matin, Shaolan était en train d'y penser. Moi, je lui ai conseillé de ne pas y songer pour le moment, mais ça ne résout rien. En fait, ça ne fait que repousser le problème. Quand je pense que pendant des mois j'ai eu peur, j'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer entre Toya et lui, et voilà qu'il s'agit toujours du même problème, mais posé différemment !

- Tu peux être sûr que Shaolan ne tuera pas ton frère, décréta Tomoyo. Il ne l'a pas fait dans la forêt, il le fera encore moins sous tes yeux et ceux des domestiques. S'il le livrait aux autorités, il n'aurait pas à se salir les mains, mais il n'en fera rien. Il n'est pas assoiffé de vengeance au point de vendre le frère de sa compagne aux autorités.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Shaolan est adorable. Et il a tant de responsabilités. Je l'admire vraiment pour ça, il arrive à tout mener de front ! Et c'est mon homme ! sourit Sakura en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer !

- Au point de lui faire combien de gosses ? sourit Tomoyo en ouvrant un œil, le fixant sur son amie avec un sourire effronté.

- Woé… fit la jeune Japonaise rouge pivoine. Au moins le double de ce que Eriol et toi auriez fait !

- Tant que ça ? sourit Tomoyo. Ben ma grande, tu vas connaître l'enfer de l'accouchement ! Et Shaolan n'a pas fini de tomber dans les pommes !

- Pourquoi, tu en voudras combien, toi ? fit Sakura, soupçonneuse.

- Moi ? dit Tomoyo en souriant innocemment. Au moins sept ou huit !

Sakura, glissant soudain dans le bain, manqua d'avaler la mousse et de faire des jolies bulles. Combien ? Sept ou huit ? (à cette époque, les familles sont très nombreuses, n'oublions pas ! Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il y ait tant de gamins !)

- Attends, dit Sakura en comptant sur ses doigts. Sept, et sept, ça fait… autant d'enfants ? Mais jamais de la vie !

- Je croyais que tu aimais beaucoup Shaolan au point de lui en faire beaucoup ?

- Peut-être, mais je serai tellement occupée à m'occuper de la première moitié que je n'aurai pas le temps de concevoir la deuxième !

Tomoyo éclata franchement de rire devant la planification infantile de Sakura.

- Il va bientôt falloir rentrer, déclara-t-elle. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, il vaut mieux rentrer temps qu'il fait encore jour.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Sakura. Où est Tsukiko ?

- Sûrement avec Eikichi. On va les rejoindre ? proposa Tomoyo.

- Quoi ? fit Sakura en s'empourprant. Mais enfin, Tomoyo-chan, c'est un garçon !

- Ne me dis pas que quand tu étais vagabonde, tu n'as jamais vu d'hommes avec le torse nu, rit Tomoyo. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas toi, qui, déguisée en frotteuse de dos, est entrée dans le bain des hommes ? Et pour ce qui est de la nudité totale, je crois que Shaolan a l'exclusivité sur tes yeux et ton imagination !

Sakura plongea la tête dans l'eau en entendant ces paroles qui étaient on ne peut plus vraies. Tomoyo se mit à rire puis se leva pour aller prendre une paire de serviette. Elle en mit une autour de sa poitrine, puis alla s'agenouilla au bord du bassin. Elle mit sa main sur le haut de la tête de Sakura qui était toujours dans l'eau, puis appuya un grand coup. Sakura sortit immédiatement la tête de l'eau après avoir fait plusieurs dizaines de bulles après ce coup inattendu.

- Tomoyo ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

La concernée rit de bon cœur et tendit la seconde serviette à Sakura qui sortit du bassin en crachant et maugréant. Elle se sécha un peu puis enroula la serviette autour de son corps avant de s'essorer les cheveux. Elles allèrent retrouver Eikichi et Tsukiko. Tous deux étaient enveloppés dans des serviettes, Tsukiko était assise, tandis que derrière elle était accroupi Eikichi occupé à lui laver les cheveux. Ils parlaient, semblait-il, de Ryû Kumon.

- Où t'as appris à faire la fille intouchable trop bien pour le peuple minable ? s'amusait Eikichi.

- Education, répondit Tsukiko. Ne jamais se laisser impressionner par les autres. C'est une sorte de surveillance constante des autres pour être sur de ne pas être dominé.

- Ça n'a pas l'air si drôle…

- Eh non… sourit Tsukiko.

- Bah, de toute façon, tu vas rentrer au domaine, et au moins ce soir, tu ne le verras pas, dit Eikichi en rinçant les cheveux noirs de la jeune riche.

- Quoi, tu as l'intention de le garder pour toi tout seul ? dit Tsukiko avec cette moue espiègle que ses amis lui connaissaient tant.

- Tsukiko… soupira le jeune homme, dépité, tandis que son amie éclatait franchement de rire.

Elle se leva pour à son tour laver les cheveux de son ami, et vit que Sakura et Tomoyo arrivaient. Avec un grand sourire, elle les accueillit. Eikichi s'était assis sur le bord du bassin, les pieds dans l'eau. Il avait l'air aussi à l'aise que Sakura pour ce qui était d'être un garçon au milieu de filles. Avec Tsukiko, ça allait, mais lorsqu'il était le seul représentant de l'espèce masculine…

Tomoyo s'installa aux côtés d'Eikichi, faisant patauger ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle leur annonça qu'il serait judicieux de rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombât.

- Une jolie soirée de crépuscule sur un cheval. Qu'est-ce ce serait romantique. C'est Shaolan qui doit être content, en ce moment !

- Pour sûr ! s'amusa Tomoyo. Il doit avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

- C'est vrai que regarder le coucher de soleil, tout en faisant une jolie ballade à cheval, ça doit être vraiment romantique, sourit Tsukiko qui massait les cheveux de son ami.

- A condition d'avoir un fiancé, bien sûr, railla ce dernier. Aïe ! Aïaïaïaïe ! ajouta-t-il lorsque Tsukiko lui tira les cheveux avec un petit sourire.

- Peux-tu répéter, s'il te plait ? fit-elle avec une ironie non feinte.

- Rien, je ne disais rien du tout, sourit-il tandis que Tomoyo riait de bon cœur.

Tsukiko lâcha alors son ami, et se colla à son dos, mettant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour s'approcher et mieux participer à la conversation. Elle s'amusa du fait qu'il eût les joues chaudes, ne voyant pas à quel point ces dernières étaient rouges.

- Tsukiko, tu n'as qu'à venir à notre domaine, cette nuit, proposa Sakura.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit cette dernière. Comme ça, je n'aurai à supporter ni ce Ryû Kumon, ni mes parents ! Quelle bonne idée !

- C'est vrai que c'est romantique comme décor, soupira Sakura en arrivant au domaine. Dommage qu'on soit entre filles !

- Bah, de toute façon, comme l'a si bien dit Eikichi, je n'ai pas de fiancé ! dit Tsukiko avec un petit sourire.

- Mais tu as des prétendants, lui rappela Tomoyo en descendant de cheval, imitée par les autres.

- Oui, des vieux, et un jeune prétentieux, renifla la jeune Kaibaiji avec dédain. C'est vrai qu'on n'eût pu rêver mieux !

Tomoyo et Sakura se mirent à rire en allant ramener les chevaux à l'écurie. Etrangement, cela ne les rebutait pas de s'occuper des bêtes. Sakura avait depuis longtemps revisité ses préjugés sur les riches : elle qui pensait qu'ils laissaient toutes les tâches ingrates aux laqués, elle s'était rendu compte que ça n'était pas souvent le cas : ou alors elle ne fréquentait que les riches qui aimaient partager le labeur. En fait, les riches avaient souvent d'autres obligations qui ne leur laissaient guère le temps de s'occuper d'autres choses. Sakura pensait qu'après être aussi épuisée d'une si longue journée, elle n'aurait pas envie de s'occuper des chevaux ; elle s'était trompée. Ça lui faisait grandement plaisir de donner un coup de brosse à sa jument, aussi fatiguée qu'elle pût l'être. Et Tsukiko aussi.

Cette dernière semblait aussi à l'aise avec les gens que Sakura au début. Elle semblait en avoir un peu peur, mais s'en approchait quand même.

- Elle est très douce, celle-ci, remarqua Tsukiko. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Xiu Lian (à prononcer Shulièn), répondit Tomoyo. Lotus Délicat (Xiu :Délicat ; Lian : Lotus). Elle est très douce. C'est que c'est une sacrée maman ! Elle nous a fait six grands poulains !

- Impressionnant, dit Tsukiko. D'autant qu'elles font onze mois de gestation. Tu imagines, passer six ans de ta vie avec un enfant dans le corps !

- Il faut avouer que quand ça nous arrive, on ne peut rien y faire, rit Tomoyo. Mais il parait que c'est une expérience merveilleuse que la grossesse !

- Sûrement… murmura Tsukiko avec un regard triste.

Sakura la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle plaignait vraiment Tsukiko. Savoir qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais d'enfants avec un époux bien plus vieux qu'elle ou qu'elle porterait ceux d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était triste. Elle avait déjà entendu, lorsqu'elle était vagabonde, que les riches n'étaient pas si heureux que ça. Sakura n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi. Pour elle, l'amour était alors une chose inconnue, et elle se disait que ça n'était pas grave de se marier avec n'importe qui, parce qu'après tout, les riches avaient des loisirs de luxe pour compenser. Mais elle savait que Tsukiko se fichait de l'argent. C'était une jeune fille honnête et sincère qui méritait d'être heureuse. Ça ne pouvait se finir ainsi ! Tsukiko ne pouvait se marier avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine !

Et si Sakura demandait à Shaolan de l'aider ? Lui était très influent, peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour leur amie. Non. Il fallait qu'elle redescendît sur terre. Même si Tsukiko était leur amie, ça n'était pas à eux d'interférer dans les affaires de sa famille.

- Enfin, reprit Tomoyo. Avoir quelque chose qui, au bout de quelques mois, se met à donner des coups dans ton ventre en te réveillant la nuit et qui te fait en plus prendre beaucoup de poids, il faudra m'expliquer. Je vais demander à Chiharu-chan ce qu'elle en pense ! Et après l'accouchement, je lui demanderai si c'est toujours aussi merveilleux !

Toutes trois se mirent à rire en entendant la réplique de la jeune chanteuse. Sakura eut un sourire soulagé. Tomoyo avait vraiment l'art de savoir s'échapper des situations tendues ! En fait, Tomoyo savait tout faire. Sakura sourit en sentant que Shaolan remporterait le prix et offrirait un beau mariage à Tomoyo.

Toutes trois allèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Shaolan. Ce dernier n'étant pas là, et le lit offrant une vaste place, elles allèrent toutes trois s'y coucher. Sakura s'amusait beaucoup. C'était drôle de passer une soirée entre filles. Elles parlaient de choses futiles mais qui les faisaient rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année. Jusqu'à une heure avancée, elles continuèrent de papoter jusque finalement l'idée de dormir leur vînt, et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Finalement, ces huit jours se passeraient sûrement bien en attendant le retour de Shaolan.

Cela faisait une semaine que Shaolan était parti. Sakura, Tomoyo, et Chiharu étaient toutes trois installées sur le couloir de bois extérieur, et faisaient tranquillement de la broderie. Les premières nausées de Chiharu persistaient mais se faisaient moins fréquentes, au grand soulagement de la future maman.

- Il va pleuvoir d'ici ce soir, remarqua-t-elle en regardant les nuages.

Sakura approuva silencieusement. Shaolan aurait intérêt à se mettre à l'abri s'il ne voulait pas rentrer avec une nouvelle fièvre. Il était le roi pour ce qui était de tomber malade !

Chiharu prit congé, laissant Tomoyo et Sakura continuer la broderie. Elles étaient étrangement calmes. Et pour cause, pendant cette semaine, il avait semblé que Ryû Kumon eût beaucoup plu aux parents Kaibaiji. Tsukiko semblait en être assez affectée, ce qui était tout à fait légitime. Mais elle se forçait de prendre un dégagé, et le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres semblait si forcé que c'en était peinant. Sakura et Tomoyo avaient échangé un regard triste en la voyant la première fois depuis la visite de Kumon chez ses parents. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ce qui contrastait avec le sourire qui se devinait forcé sur son visage.

Il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus d'alternative pour Tsukiko Kaibaiji. Rien n'était officiel, mais il semblait accepté que Ryû Kumon fût le fiancé de la jeune fille. Le souvenir de l'annonce de cette nouvelle semblait bien ancré dans la mémoire des jeunes filles.

_¤¤¤ Flash-back ¤¤¤_

Sakura et Tomoyo se rendaient à l'auberge des Suzuhime, sachant que c'était l'endroit où elles auraient le plus d'informations concernant cette affaire, Eikichi et Tsukiko étant très proches. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le simple fait de remarquer l'absence de sourire et de joie sur le visage du jeune homme ne laissait que peu de chance au fait de voir la situation s'arranger. Elles se regardèrent mutuellement, puis prenant leur courage à deux mains, allèrent le voir. Les remarquant, Eikichi arrêta son travail pour aller à leur rencontre à son tour.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être très concluant, risqua Sakura avec un sourire gêné.

- Non, en effet, répondit-il. De toute évidence, le petit Kumon semble savoir comment parler aux parents des jeunes filles. Il leur a plu très vite, à ce que m'a raconté Tsukiko. Il parlait pratiquement tout le temps, parlant de ses projets, et d'une famille qu'il aimerait fonder. Ça, ça les a marqués plus qu'autre chose, apparemment !

- C'est logique, dit Tomoyo en baissant les yeux. Après tout, les parents de Tsukiko se sont mariés selon ces convenances-ci, et le Seigneur Kaibaiji a voulu tout faire pour que sa femme ne manquât de rien. Il a compris que Kumon semblait vouloir faire pareil, et a été touché. Il en est de même pour son épouse. Bien que ce fût un mariage d'intérêt, elle a été tout le temps touchée de ce que son époux faisait pour qu'elle ne fût pas malheureuse. Savoir que quelqu'un prendrait soin de sa fille comme son époux l'a fait avec elle l'a mise en confiance.

- Quelque part, on ne peut pas en vouloir à ses parents, murmura Sakura. Ils sont déjà tellement gentils. Et ils n'ont pas tellement le choix, en plus. Autant prendre celui qui semble être le meilleur parti, plutôt qu'un vieil homme de soixante ans.

- Tu es au courant ? fit Eikichi, tandis que Sakura se rendait compte de sa gaffe.

- Euh… oui, c'est Shaolan qui m'en a parlé, dit-elle nerveusement.

- Ah, je vois… Est-ce que c'était pareil pour les filles Li ? demanda Eikichi à Tomoyo.

- C'est un peu particulier pour elles, répondit doucement Tomoyo. Ce ne sont pas des Japonais, et ils n'ont pas vraiment cette obligation. Mais ce sont des diplomates, et parfois, ils doivent aller dans le sens du poil des gens, car ils ne doivent jamais rompre le lien qui unit les deux patries. En fait, Demoiselle Shefa était fiancé à un Japonais, mais c'était une belle histoire d'amour. Kimihiro Kamiya n'est pas vraiment « noble » à proprement parler, car sinon il aurait eu pour obligation de se marier à une Japonaise et n'aurait pu fréquenter une Chinoise.

- Pourtant, une Chinoise diplomate, un noble pourrait l'épouser, non ? dit Eikichi en fronçant les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à tout comprendre.

- Il pourrait, car cela semble être un bon parti, acquiesça Tomoyo. Mais les Japonais sont un peuple assez fier. Alors les nobles préfèrent se marier entre Japonais, pour préserver la race. Epouser une Chinoise serait comme un mariage assez bas, comme si un noble se mariait avec quelqu'un du peuple.

Sakura rougit soudainement, car c'était très semblable à sa relation avec Shaolan. Noble… Fille du peuple…

- Kimihiro Kamiya n'était pas noble, mais simplement riche, reprit Tomoyo. Lorsqu'il s'est mis à aider ses parents pour leur commerce, on s'est rendu compte qu'il avait un très bon sens des affaires, et leur fortune s'est vite accrue. Et puis, il a commencé à fréquenter Demoiselle Shefa. Dame Li ne s'y est pas opposée, car pour les diplomates Chinois, la règle d'épouser forcément quelqu'un du même sang n'est pas aisée à respecter, surtout s'ils sont dans un autre pays. Et puis, au Japon, même si personne ne le disait tout haut, c'était clair qu'il fallait épouser plutôt un Japonais qu'un Chinois. C'est pour cette raison que les Li étaient très aimés partout. Dame Li savait négocier avec les nobles, et ils étaient plus proches du peuple, puisque officieusement, ils étaient rejetés par la haute noblesse japonaise. Aussi Kimihiro Kamiya était très apprécié dans la famille Li. Il était gentil comme tout, intelligent…

- Maintenant qu'elles ont disparu, il doit être bien malheureux, alors, déduisit Eikichi.

- En fait… quelque temps après leur mort, il s'est suicidé, expliqua Sakura. Je sais que ça a fait beaucoup de peine à Shaolan – il ne restait plus que lui pour le pleurer, mais je pense bien qu'il le pleurait pour cinq.

- Shaolan était très protecteur envers ses sœurs, ajouta Tomoyo, tandis que Eikichi faisait un petit signe de tête, confirmait qu'il le savait, la famille Li étant passée par son village. Et pourtant, il avait accepté Kimihiro Kamiya comme l'époux de sa sœur aînée, et gagnait ainsi un grand frère.

- Mais tout de même, murmura Eikichi, se suicider après la perte de quelqu'un. Je connais peu de personnes qui auraient ce courage. Car il en faut vraiment pour se donner la mort. Mais, dit-il en baissant le regard, un léger sourire sur le visage. Je crois que je comprends cette douleur. Peut-être ferais-je pareil…

- En l'entendant ainsi parler, Sakura se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Eikichi aussi mature. Pour un petit campagnard qui ne savait rien de leur monde, il s'était vite adapté, et cherchait souvent à comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'univers des nobles et des riches. Sans doute était-ce l'influence de Tsukiko qui cherchait justement à fuir ce milieu.

- En fait, demanda-t-il en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Tomoyo, quelqu'un de très riche ne pourra jamais épouser un noble, parce que les nobles ne se marient qu'entre eux ?

- Les nobles et les Japonais en général, ont pour précepte de toujours être la tête haute et de ne jamais perdre la face. C'est pareil en Chine, sauf qu'en plus, il est très impoli de faire perdre la face aux autres, il faut toujours s'arranger pour que l'autre reste digne. Notre culture est très différente sur la culture occidentale, de ce point de vue-là. Là-bas, les Seigneurs se font la guerre pour une parcelle de terre, et essaient toujours de paraître supérieurs. Ils sont étranges… Mais pour répondre à ta question, il s'agit en effet de faire bonne impression, et ça se rapproche un peu de la culture occidentale. Bien sûr, certains nobles se marient avec quelqu'un du peuple, mais ce sont des hommes qui sont eux-mêmes chefs de clan, sur qui personne n'a de pouvoir. Les femmes, dès leur naissance, sont déjà fiancées, pour faire une alliance et ainsi rendre un clan encore plus puissant.

- Donc Tsukiko… commença Eikichi, mais ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant que les filles avaient deviné la question, et qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- Oui, dit Tomoyo en lui lançant un triste sourire. Elle a eu la chance d'avoir des parents compréhensifs et gentils. Son fiancé n'est choisi qu'à ses dix-sept ans. Ils savent que ce n'est pas un époux qu'elle aime, mais essaient de faire de leur mieux pour trouver quelqu'un de son âge qui saura lui donner une vie heureuse. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont aussi peinés qu'elle et que nous.

Le silence se fit. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Tout ça ne laissait qu'un simple goût amer.

_¤¤¤ Fin Flash-back ¤¤¤_

Le jour du retour de Shaolan était arrivé. Sakura était vraiment heureuse de le revoir, il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Et comme promis, Shaolan était rentré ce jour-là, avec la prime dans la poche. Il avait gagné la course, ce qui n'avait étonné la jeune fille qu'à moitié.

- N'empêche que j'ai eu peur, soupira Shaolan en s'affalant sur son lit. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y en avait un qui me filait le train, et on a terminé en une course au triple galop ! C'était assez marrant, en fait, sourit-il.

- Tu t'es bien amusé, on dirait, sourit Sakura. Même quand hier soir il a plu ! J'avoue que j'ai eu une image de toi tout sourire sous la pluie qui m'est apparue dans la tête !

- Haha… c'est… pas faux ! sourit Shaolan en se rappelant qu'en pataugeant dans la gadoue il s'était bien amusé en compagnie des autres concurrents.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Sakura avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr ! s'amusa Shaolan. Que devrais-je répondre d'autre si je ne veux me prendre une baffe ?

- Baka…

Les mois avaient passé. Les parents de Tsukiko avaient dû contacter les parents de Ryû Kumon pour leur dire qu'ils étaient d'accord de confier leur fille à l'héritier du clan Kumon. Mais pour faire passer un message, il faut compter beaucoup de temps. Aussi à force de devoir se contacter pour divers détails ainsi que pour les préparatifs du mariage, il était certain que le mariage devait attendre un an (eh oui, le messager devant toujours courir, le temps passe, et rien n'est encore prêt). Cela laissait un peu de sursis à Tsukiko qui retrouvait un peu le sourire, mais qui se savait condamnée : elle pouvait certes fuguer, mais jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose qui décevrait ses parents ou qui leur ferait perdre la face.

Shaolan s'était vu refuser l'acceptation de Tomoyo de la somme d'argent gagnée à la course. Celle-ci ne savait même pas si Eriol avait l'intention de se marier, si lui quitterait son domaine pour aller à celui des Li, et tant d'autre choses. Shaolan avait alors mis la bourse dans la main de Tomoyo et lui avait dit d'en faire ce qu'elle en voudrait. Tomoyo avait alors baissé les bras en signe de résignation, et avait soupiré.

Shaolan n'avait pas réglé un autre problème, à savoir celui de Toya et de sa bande. Six mois avaient passé, et la bande était toujours dans ce box. Ils avaient finalement pris leurs aises, s'étant habitués à ne rien faire et être nourris et logés. Les domestiques qui passaient devant eux s'étaient habitués à leur présence, et il n'y avait plus de tension lorsqu'ils passaient devant la cellule aménagée, ils n'entendaient plus les sarcasmes qui étaient pourtant fréquents lors de l'arrivée de la bande de vagabonds. Ceux-ci avaient vite cessé. Si au début, ils s'inquiétaient de ce qui leur arriverait, il n'en était plus rien maintenant. Après des mois passés dans cette cellule couverte de paille, ils en avaient conclu que leur cas était encore en question. Ils avaient fort bien compris le dilemme qui hantait le jeune Li, mais ne faisaient plus de sarcasmes. Ils étaient nourris et logés, que demander de plus ?

Shaolan et Sakura étaient arrivés à une conclusion fort simple lors d'une de leurs discutions à propos de ce sujet tabou qu'était celui du sort de Toya et de ses compagnons.

- Quelque part, le problème est toujours le même, avait dit Sakura. On ne sait toujours pas quoi faire d'eux. Mais la situation a quelque peu changé par rapport au début.

- Oui, il faut un événement déclencheur à tout, répondit Shaolan. Mais je ne vois pas où ça mène de dire ça.

- Un événement déclencheur ! dit alors Sakura.

- Quoi ? dit Shaolan en la regardant bizarrement.

- C'est ça ! Attendons un événement déclencheur !

- Ça fait un sacré moment qu'on l'attend, ton événement, ironisa Shaolan.

- Baka ! Lorsque tu es parti les chercher un matin à l'aube – et ça sans me prévenir, d'ailleurs – c'était un événement déclencheur et la situation a changé ! Alors lorsqu'un nouvel événement surviendra, la situation changera de nouveau, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Sur le fond oui, mais ça reste assez surréaliste, ce que tu dis là.

- Sakura s'accroupit alors face à son amant et posa ses bras sur ses genoux.

- Faisons confiance au ciel, dit-elle. Ceux qui veillent sur nous ont réalisé plusieurs de mes vœux, alors je vais continuer de me fier à eux ! Mon vœu de Tanabata a été exaucé, non ?

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agissait, ne me prends pas à témoin, répliqua Shaolan.

- Ça ne fait rien, dit Sakura en balayant sa main comme pour chasser un moustique. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne prie pas souvent le ciel, seulement pour demander quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Et souvent, le ciel me répond.

- T'as de la chance, alors, renifla le jeune homme.

- Belle bourde, Sakura ! Elle aurait dû se souvenir, pourtant !

- Allez, courage Shaolan ! reprit-elle. Que penses-tu de mon idée ? Cela t'éviterait pas mal de migraines puisqu'on en arrive toujours à la même conclusion !

-Shaolan sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis :

- Soit, attendons-le, ton signe !

Et au bout de tout ce temps, Chiharu était bientôt au terme de sa grossesse. Sakura avait été étonnée : on avait vraiment un ventre si gros à la fin ? Il était temps que le bébé arrivât, Chiharu avait du mal à se déplacer, et elle était aussi anxieuse, il s'agissait de son premier enfant. Bien sûr, Takashi veillait sur elle, et ne la laissait pas travailler trop longtemps. Sakura, comme tout le monde, s'était émerveillée de sentir des petits coups de pied et de poing lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur le gros ventre rebondi.

- Je t'assure que tu ris moins quand il le fait en pleine nuit, avait ironisé Chiharu.

- Tu m'avais quand même réveillé en pleine nuit parce qu'il avait bougé la première fois, remarqua le futur père.

- C'était pas pareil, la première fois, c'est la première fois !

- Et comment vous allez l'appeler ? avait demandé Tomoyo.

- Si c'est une fille, ça sera Naoko, répondit Chiharu. Naoko Yamazaki. C'est mignon, non ? Et si c'est un garçon, on hésite encore.

Chiharu était partie se coucher, tandis que Tomoyo et Sakura étaient rentrées à l'intérieur du bâtiment faire de la couture. Shaolan s'occupait une fois de plus des chevaux.

- Il fait vraiment chaud, soupira Sakura. C'est insupportable !

- Sakura-chan, nous sommes en hiver, rappela Tomoyo. Tu dois être la seule à avoir chaud !

- Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que j'ai chaud. Et je suis fatiguée, aussi, j'ai vraiment envie de dormir !

- Shaolan t'aura sans nul doute refilé sa fièvre, conclut Tomoyo. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Bonne idée, acquiesça-t-elle en se relevant. En plus, j'ai mal à la poitrine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne savais qu'on pouvait encore prendre du volume, mais en tout cas, jamais ils ne m'ont semblé aussi lourds et tendus… M'enfin, peut-être que ça plaira à Shaolan…

-Alors que Sakura quittait la pièce, Tomoyo se retourna vers elle, interdite. Non, ça n'était pas possible ? La jeune chanteuse se leva prestement et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son frère où Sakura s'était déjà installée, bien sous ses couvertures que tantôt elle rejetait, tantôt elle remettait. En l'attendant grogner, Tomoyo put constater qu'elle était éveillée.

- Sakura-chan ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mmmhh ? Woé, que se passe-t-il, Tomoyo ? J'ai sommeil, moi !

- Ben justement !

- Quoi, justement ?

- Depuis combien de temps ça te prend ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- Ben à chaque fois que j'ai sommeil, tiens ! répondit Sakura, ne comprenant toujours pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- Sakura-chan ! s'exclama Tomoyo en s'asseyant sur le matelas, repliant ses jambes sous elle. Tu ne te rends compte de rien ? Tes seins qui grossissent et qui te font mal, tes bouffées de chaleur, ton envie de dormir… ?

- Eh bien ?

- Tu ne serais pas enceinte, tout simplement ? (Hahaaaaaaaa ! alors, amis lecteurs, dès qu'on enlève les nausées, vous ne devinez plus rien, hein ? lol)

- Quoi ? répéta Sakura, effarée. Mais enfin, Tomoyo…

- Sakura ! Tu ne connais pas les signes avant-coureurs de grossesse ?

Le silence se fit où il se forma la réponse plus qu'évidente : Sakura ayant vécu avec des vagabonds masculins, ça n'était pas eux qui pouvaient la renseigner sur les signes que ressentait une femme lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

- To… To… Tomo… Tomoyo… balbutia Sakura. Et… et si c'était ça ?

- Je crois que ça ne peut être que ça, murmura Tomoyo. Je n'en suis pas certaine, après tout tu peux simplement avoir de la fièvre ce qui entraînerait une envie de dormir, et ton problème de poitrine pourrait être une chose à part, mais à mon avis c'est peu probable…

- A… alors… Je… je vais… je vais avoir un bébé ? Je vais avoir… un petit bébé ?

Sakura était tout simplement abasourdie. Un enfant. Shaolan et elle n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ils ne parlaient même pas de mariage. Mais ils s'en fichaient, puisque officiellement, ils ne pouvaient pas se marier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de penser là ? Elle allait avoir un enfant… un enfant de Shaolan…

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Je vais avoir un bébé, Tomoyo ! Shaolan et moi allons avoir un bébé !

- Toutes mes félicitations, ma grande, dit Tomoyo tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte tout en l'accompagnant de ses larmes. Encore un vœu de Tanabata qui se réalise !

Sakura ne savait pas encore comment l'annoncer à Shaolan. De toute façon, elle avait tout son temps. Un enfant… Elle allait être maman ! Elle allait donc mener cette vie dont elle avait tant rêvé, celle d'être simplement aux côtés de Shaolan, d'être la mère de ses enfants, et d'élever ces derniers ? Les larmes manquèrent de rejaillir. Est-ce qu'on pleurait souvent quand on était enceinte ? Ou bien était-ce qu'elle ne savait plus gérer ses émotions ? Après tout, Chiharu avait souvent pleuré au début de sa grossesse tellement elle était heureuse d'avoir un enfant.

- Coucou.

Elle leva la tête à l'attention de cette voix qu'elle connaissait.

- Eikichi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça alors ! Tu ne travailles pas à l'auberge ?

- J'ai pu prendre une petite pause.

- Petite ? s'amusa Sakura qui savait qu'il fallait beaucoup de temps pour faire le trajet entre le domaine Li et Edo.

- J'ai revu Tsukiko, annonça le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de Sakura.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je te donne ma version des faits ou la sienne ?

- La tienne, sourit Sakura.

- Alors d'après moi, soupira Eikichi en regardant au loin, ça ne s'arrange pas… Enfin, peut-être un petit peu dans le fond, mais pas plus que ça. Elle est soulagée que ce Kumon soit reparti chez ses parents.

- Tu ne m'étonnes pas, sourit Sakura. Elle fait de son mieux pour sourire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, murmura le jeune aubergiste. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferai volontiers. Mais je ne crois pas qu'acheter les parents Kaibaiji pour qu'ils annulent le mariage soit une bonne idée ! Shaolan a été très gentil en nous donnant cet argent, soit dit en passant. Il est vraiment heureux de t'avoir récupérée.

- Mmmhh, répondit évasivement Sakura en se caressant inconsciemment le ventre.

Le silence se fit, où chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. Puis Eikichi se décida enfin à parler.

- Comment t'as dit à Shaolan que tu l'aimais ?

- Woé ?

- Comment tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il en regardant toujours au loin. Quand on t'a ramenée, tu nous as raconté l'histoire en accéléré, et tu n'es pas entrée dans les détails.

- Ben, je…

Sakura rougit en repensant à sa déclaration.

- Ah, mon dieu, j'ai honte rien qu'en y repensant ! dit Sakura, les joues en feu.

- Tu me racontes ? demanda Eikichi, toujours aussi calme, chose qui surprenait la jeune fille.

- Woé… Eh bien… Disons que inconsciemment, il m'y a poussée. Tsukiko lui avait dit quelque chose à mon propos, et Shaolan a toujours besoin d'un interprète pour ce genre de langage, sourit-elle tendrement. Alors c'est un peu comme s'il m'avait poussée dans mes derniers retranchements. J'étais vraiment gênée, à ce moment-là, j'envisageais mille réactions possibles de sa part après que je lui ai dit ça. Est-ce qu'il serait en colère ? Est-ce qu'il serait heureux ? Et toutes les émotions possibles. J'avais de la chance d'être de l'autre côté de son cheval, comme ça il ne pouvait pas me voir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était fuir, pour ne pas voir comment il réagirait.

- Et finalement, il t'a dit oui, conclut Eikichi.

- Un mois après.

- Hein ?

- Oui, une fois que je lui ai avoué, je ne l'ai pas supporté, et je me suis enfuie. Comme une lâche. Tomoyo m'a dit que c'était normal d'avoir cette réaction, mais moi, j'étais morte de honte.

- Et il a mis un mois pour te répondre ?

- Shaolan n'est pas très vif pour ce genre de choses, sourit Sakura.

- Eh ben, dit Eikichi d'une voix pensive tout en remettant son regard sur l'horizon.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? interrogea Sakura.

- Parce que je crois que toi et moi, on est pareils, répondit doucement Eikichi.

- Woé ? Comment ça ?

- Tsukiko…

- Quoi, Tsukiko ?

Woé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Quel rapport entre la déclaration qu'elle avait faite à Shaolan et Tsukiko ? Parce que Tsukiko était déjà venue au domaine un peu avant ? Mais quel rapport ? Et pourquoi lui et elle étaient-ils semblables ? Oh !

- Tu… tu veux dire que… tu es amoureux de Tsukiko ? risqua-t-elle.

Eikichi confirma doucement de la tête, sans rougir pour une fois, ce qui était quand même assez rare chez le garçon trop honnête qu'il était.

- Woé… alors tu as raison, nous sommes pareils… Mais… tu comptes le dire à Tsukiko ?

- Je n'en sais rien. D'un côté, à quoi ça servirait ? Elle va se marier, alors qu'elle le sache ou non, ça ne changera pas grand-chose… et si ça n'est pas partagé, elle risque de ne plus m'adresser la parole pendant un moment…

- Tu la verrais faire ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais rien qu'à voir comme elle se comporte avec ce Kumon (elle ne fait que l'ignorer), je me dis que si jamais elle devait réagir dans le même sens, je suis cuit. Et puis, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle pense, je ne suis pas à sa place. Qui plus est, je ne suis qu'un petit campagnard, simple aubergiste à Edo. Une noble n'épouse pas un commerçant…

Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait la chance que Shaolan pût épouser les personnes qui lui plaisaient. Il était le seul maître du clan Li et personne n'avait à lui dicter sa conduite. Pour Tsukiko, c'était différent. Il n'y avait rien à dire, en fait.

Eikichi finit par prendre congés, et repartit à Edo. Sakura avait de beaucoup de peine pour lui. Lui, qui ne demandait jamais rien à personne.

Shaolan était rentré. Il ne semblait pas dans sa meilleure forme. Sakura se dit que soit il était au courant qu'elle était enceinte – car apparemment tous les hommes avaient une réaction bizarre lorsqu'ils apprenaient leur future paternité – soit il s'était passé un événement qui la dissuadait d'en rajouter une couche en parlant de sa grossesse.

Elle lui demanda tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas, et l'accompagna sur le trajet de l'écurie. Shaolan, tandis qu'il dessellait son cheval, et le brossait, lui annonça :

- Tu te souviens du domaine où nous sommes allés, là où s'était déroulé le bal avec nos compagnons occidentaux ? Le domaine Kokunji ?

- Oui, ces gens étaient vraiment très accueillants ! Comment vont-ils ? Dame Kokunji était vraiment gentille !

- Le domaine a pris feu. Il paraît qu'il y a eu une vingtaine de morts. On ne sait pas encore qui.

- … Quoi ? fit Sakura d'une voix à peine audible.

- Demain, j'irai à Edo pour avoir plus de renseignements, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il paraît que le feu ne s'est pas déclenché accidentellement.

- Mais… fit Sakura, choquée. Comment… Que… Qui ? Qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Ils n'ont jamais rien fait de calomnieux ! Il n'y a pas plus honnêtes qu'eux !

- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur, murmura Shaolan en posant sa brosse. Si eux n'ont rien fait et se sont fait brûler leur domaine, imagine ceux qui ont trempé au moins une fois dans leur vie dans une affaire pas très nette…

- Tu… tu penses que d'autres domaines se feront brûler ? s'exclama Sakura.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est possible, dit Shaolan en tenant le cheval par la crinière pour l'emmener dans un pré, suivi de Sakura. Il faudrait trouver la logique. Si c'est vraiment un acte criminel, serait-ce serait un acte de vengeance envers les Kokunji uniquement ? S'agirait-il de quelqu'un qui déteste les nobles ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… C'est pour ça que demain, j'irai aux nouvelles à Edo.

- Oui, d'accord, dit doucement Sakura tandis que le cheval s'éloigna vers le centre du pré en trottant.

Or, deux semaines plus tard, Sakura, Tomoyo, et Shaolan, un soir alors qu'ils étaient à Edo à l'auberge des Suzuhime où s'étaient réfugiés les Kokunji qui n'avaient plus d'abri, entendirent une nouvelle qui manqua de les faire défaillir :

- LE DOMAINE KAIBAIJI EST EN FEU ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'auberge se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Non, ça n'était pas possible ? Pas eux, pas les Kaibaiji ? Eux non plus n'avaient rien fait, le Seigneur Kaibaiji était même quelqu'un de très humain qui fréquentait plus que la moyenne la classe populaire ! Il s'entendait bien avec la plupart des commerçants de la ville !

Les trois adolescents, accompagnés d'Eikichi prirent vite leur cheval en direction du domaine Kaibaiji. En temps normal, il fallait environ une heure pour y aller, et ce en une allure soutenue. Mais quatre amis paniqués au triple galop, ça allait certainement arriver en bien mois de temps.

Justement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent dans le noir de la nuit une colonne de fumée noire qui venait d'un énorme brasier rouge, éclairant les gens autour de lui. Le domaine était pratiquement consumé.

- Ce… C'est pas possible… ? murmura Sakura qui une fois descendue de cheval, sentait que ses jambes n'allaient pas la supporter bien longtemps. Ils… ils sont sortis, au moins, hein ?

- TSUKIKO ! appelait déjà Eikichi. TSUKIKOOOOO !

Il ne fut pas le seul à l'appeler, et cela glaça le sang de Sakura et des autres : les parents Kaibaiji étaient sortis et appelaient leur fille. Cette dernière ne semblait pas présente. Immédiatement, leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'immense brasier devant eux.

- N… non ! Non ! NON ! TSUKIKO, NOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Eikichi. TSUKIKO !

Les dernières poutres, les derniers pans de mur qui tenaient encore debout s'inclinèrent face aux flammes qui les dévoraient depuis un moment, et s'effondrèrent sur le reste des débris dans un craquement sourd et sous les regards impuissants. L'effondrement des derniers remparts se ponctua par les cris impuissants et désespérés des parents Kaibaiji, tandis que les autres personnes étaient trop choquées pour prononcer un mot.

Sakura tomba à genoux. Non… Ça n'était pas… possible… Non… C'était tout bonnement impossible… Pas Tsukiko… pas elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir… et encore moins dans ces conditions… Sakura se rendit à peine compte que Tomoyo avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle voyait, comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve, les gens crier, d'autres qui essayaient depuis le début d'éteindre le feu, sans succès. Dame Kaibaiji, d'habitude si discrète, devint celle que l'on entendait le plus, à force de crier le nom de sa fille, ainsi que cette phrase qui ne laissait plus place à l'espoir :

- Elle était dans sa chambre ! Non, ma fille ! Tsukikoooooo ! Elle… elle était allongée sur son lit… ma fille ! Ma fille ! Nooooooooooon… Noooooooon, ma fille… elle était dans sa chambre… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

C'était la question que tout le monde se posait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Kaibaiji ? Pourquoi eût-il fallu que Tsukiko se trouvât dans sa chambre à cet instant ? Personne ne l'avait vue sortir. Alors il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible… elle était donc… ?

Eikichi était dans les bras de Shaolan qui depuis un moment le tenait pour l'empêcher d'aller dans les flammes. Il se serait fait brûler vif avant d'avoir trouvé la jeune fille s'il était entré. Il était dans le même état que les Kaibaiji, totalement effondré. Le Seigneur Kaibaiji était à genoux, tenant sa femme contre lui. Il ne disait rien, mais sa posture semblait demander qu'on l'achevât. L'impuissance se lisait au fond de chaque regard qui fixait les flammes rouges montant d'où se dégageait une grande colonne de fumée noire, qui semblait les narguer.

La nuit fut à la fois longue et à la fois courte. Entre les pertes de connaissance répétées, les demi-sommeils, les venues de nouvelles personnes sur les lieux, tout s'était transformé en une cohue monstre. La police était arrivée au domaine, et s'était montrée bien impuissante. L'un des officiers tentait d'empêcher un petit garçon qui voulait se jeter dans le brasier pour chercher sa mère, qui ne comprenait pas le danger ni pourquoi sa mère ne revenait pas. Un autre tentait de s'entretenir avec les parents Kaibaiji, et avait manqué de se faire tuer par l'épouse tant celle-ci était bouleversée, ce qui était plutôt légitime.

Oui, la nuit semblait avoir été longue, mais lorsque le vint le soleil, Sakura se dit qu'elle avait été courte. Le brasier avait fini par être éteint. La police alla sur le lieu de l'incendie qui n'était plus que débris, tandis que quelques autres allèrent voir où s'était déclenché l'incendie. Ils avaient trouvé le cadavre d'une jeune fille.

Sakura mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir ça. Pourtant, ce qu'elle entendit la fit sursauter. Une jeune fille se précipita sur le corps en criant :

- Nooooooooooooon, petite sœur ! Non !

Il ne s'agissait donc pas de Tsukiko. Mais pourtant, celle-ci… avait péri… Sakura regarda Eikichi qui était sur le sol, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il ne cessait de répéter : « Non… Elle n'est pas morte… Non… Tsukiko… Tu n'es pas morte… ». Sakura sentit les larmes rejaillir. Eikichi… il devait subir une douleur inimaginable. Lui qui était toujours auprès de la jeune riche. Soudain, il hurla à l'attention des policiers qui n'avaient pas réussi à trouver son corps :

- Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle est vivante ! Et je la retrouverai !

- Eikichi, murmura Tomoyo. Il veut garder espoir… Si le corps de Tsukiko est introuvable, c'est sans doute qu'effectivement, elle a pu échapper à l'incident…

Sakura releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

- Tu crois ?

- Je crois, confirma Tomoyo. Faisons confiance à Eikichi.

- Oui… Moi aussi, je vais y croire. Mais… c'est pourtant tellement incroyable. Si elle était dans sa chambre, comme sa mère l'a dit, comment aurait-elle pu s'en sortir ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

Les Kaibaji logeaient donc à l'auberge des Suzuhime, le temps que leur domaine fût reconstruit, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient rester un moment. C'était le cas des Kokunji qui avaient été très bien accueillis par les anciens paysans. Autour d'une table, les trois couples étaient présents, ainsi que Shaolan et Eikichi. Tomoyo et Sakura s'étaient mises en retrait, elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire dans cette conversation, bien qu'amies de Tsukiko. Dame Kaibaiji pleurait toujours sa fille.

Elle était dans sa chambre, sanglota-t-elle. Je venais juste de lui parler. Evidemment, elle était devenue très maussade depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle devait se marier, alors au lieu d'aller dehors comme elle avait tant l'habitude. Je… J'ai encore la sensation lorsque je lui ai touché les cheveux pour lui donner mon peigne… Oh mes aïeux, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas morte, dit Eikichi d'un ton véhément. Si elle avait été brûlée, on aurait retrouvé son corps ! Elle est quelque part, en vie !

Le Seigneur Kaibaiji leva ses yeux rouges vers le jeune homme avec un sourire doux et triste.

- Eikichi-kun… murmura-t-il. Tsukiko parlait très souvent de toi, c'était ton nom qui revenait le plus souvent. Eikichi, Eikichi a dit que, Eikichi m'a appris ça… Mais je ne croyais pas que dans le domaine de l'entêtement, quelqu'un pût rivaliser avec ma fille… Tu sais que beaucoup de rumeurs commencent à se faire à ce sujet de corps introuvable ? Certains disent que le corps d'une noble s'est tout simplement évaporé dans les cieux car les nobles ne subissent pas un tel châtiment. D'autres ont osé dire qu'elle se serait suicidée en mettant le feu au domaine pour échapper à son mariage… De beaucoup d'hypothèses farfelues que j'ai ouï, je dois avouer que la tienne me semble être la plus réaliste. Mais si elle est vivante, où est-elle ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas rejoints, au domaine, ou ici, à Edo ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien, murmura Eikichi. Mais je suis persuadé que…

- Je sais très bien combien ma fille et toi vous entendiez bien, et combien tout ça peut nous affecter, reprit-il.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est vivante, dit Eikichi, qui ne démordait pas de son idée. Je la chercherai ! Et je suis sûr que je la retrouverai !

- Que le ciel t'entende, murmura le Seigneur Kaibaiji en baissant les yeux, lui aussi voulant y croire.

Shaolan avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire rentrer Sakura au domaine. Celle-ci était pourtant celle qui avait le plus besoin de se reposer. Après une nuit pareille, mieux valait rentrer se reposer, bien que ce fût une épreuve douloureuse et que trouver le sommeil pourrait sembler infaisable. Mais Tomoyo aussi avait grandement insisté. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au domaine, Shaolan ne pensait qu'à dormir après toutes ces épreuves – il était déjà passé par la perte d'êtres chers, il commençait à prendre l'habitude – et Tomoyo l'avait laissé faire. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas que sa sœur forçât Sakura à manger. A lui, elle n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il allât se coucher sans grignoter quelque chose. Mais Tomoyo avait fermement dit à Sakura que cette dernière devait manger. « Sinon ça sera mauvais pour ton ventre » avait-elle dit à la jeune Japonaise en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Shaolan se demandait pourquoi faire toute une histoire pour un bol de riz. Décidément, les femmes !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller se coucher qu'un grand cri se fit entendre. Il se précipita dehors pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et découvrit comme tout le monde Chiharu qui était en train de pleurer abondamment, un Takashi la soutenant, tandis qu'elle criait qu'elle avait mal. De toute évidence, on venait de lui apprendre l'incident survenu au domaine Kaibaiji ainsi que la perte probable de leur amie.

- J'ai… J'ai mal ! Mon ventre ! J'ai mal !

Nul doute que le travail commençait, et la nouvelle de l'incendie en était le déclencheur.

Chiharu était allongée sur son futon et haletait. Takashi, à ses côtés, lui tenait la main en disant continuellement « Respire ! Respire ! ». Elle avait manqué, malgré son énorme ventre, de se lever et de l'étrangler, en criant qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle devait faire. Sakura était restée étonnée : elle savait que les femmes enceintes pouvaient parfois se montrer de mauvaises humeur, mais le jour de l'accouchement était sans doute le point culminant de leur nervosité.

- Ça va aller, Chiharu-chan, respire, ça va bien se passer, murmurait Tomoyo.

La jeune fille était en pleurs. Cela lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver, c'était bien trop douloureux. Takashi lui épongea le front.

- Mais si, tu vas y arriver, ne t'en fais pas. Je me mettrai volontiers à ta place, si je pouvais, mais je n'ai pas ton… enfin, ton organisme ! Allez, courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de l'enfant que tu as toujours désiré…

- Tu as fini de me dire des mots gentils pour me réconforter ? fit Chiharu en lui claquant légèrement la joue. Je vais finir par te frapper…

- Allez, courage ma puce, nous sommes tous avec toi. AÏÏÏEuuuuuuuh !

Chiharu venait de lui serrer le bras avec force en sentant une contraction. Qui venait d'avoir le plus mal, c'était difficile à dire, mais du coup, Takashi était solidaire dans la douleur. Chiharu respirait très vite, en sueur, tandis que Kaede l'assistait, et lui disait qu'elle s'en tirait bien.

- Je… je n'en peux plus, pleura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas y arriver ! Takashi, sois gentil, fais-le à ma place…

- Allez, du courage, ma grande, lui souffla ce dernier dans l'oreille.

A première vue, entre les contractions, les halètements, et surtout le sang froid et le calme de Kaede, on pouvait juger que ça se passait relativement bien, bien que quatre heures plus tard, l'enfant n'était toujours pas né, et que Chiharu s'était mise à tourner de l'œil.

- Il ne faut pas abandonner, Chiharu-chan, disait Kaede. Accroche-toi !

A la septième heure, l'enfant pointa le bout de son crâne. Mais Chiharu manqua de défaillir à nouveau. Elle était blanche comme les cachets vendus par les apothicaires et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Sakura tint fermement la main de Tomoyo dans la sienne, presque à lui faire mal, mais Tomoyo resserra elle aussi sa poigne. Elle avait fort compris la réaction de Sakura.

- C'est presque fini, Chiharu, disait Takashi qui ne lui avait pas lâche lé main de puis la début. Courage…

- Je… n'en… peux plus… dit Chiharu dont la tête tomba vers l'arrière.

- Non, Chiharu ! Encore un effort, tu y es presque ! Ne lâche pas maintenant !

- Pousse encore une fois, et ce sera bon, lui dit Kaede. Tu es prête ? Vas-y !

Les dents serrées, Chiharu tenta de s'exécuter. Mais elle était tellement épuisée, et avait perdu tellement de sang qu'elle ne semblait pas en mesure de répondre à cette attente. Elle fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour pousser le plus possible, mais sa tête retomba en arrière, et elle sembla perdre connaissance.

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre dans le dos de Takashi qui s'était immédiatement tourné vers sa compagne. Un dôle de bruit que pourtant tout le monde connaissait. Il fut suivit de ce hurlement que tout le monde connaissait tout aussi bien. Takashi se retourna aussitôt pour voir Kaede porter un morceau de linge gigotant. Elle s'était occupée de couper le cordon. Elle allait le laver, et leur signala avant que c'était un petit garçon.

- Tu entends, Chiharu ? dit Takashi à sa compagne qui venait juste de rouvrir les yeux. Un petit garçon ! Ça y est ! Tu as réussi, tu vois, tu as réussi ! C'est merveilleux !

- Un… petit… garçon… répéta faiblement Chiharu. Ça… y est…

Kaede revint mettre l'enfant dans les bras du père, qui le prit tout doucement en le regardant, tandis que Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux et aurait très bien pu broyer la main de son amie.

- Regarde, Chiharu, il est là… murmurait Takashi. C'est notre fils… notre fils… Regarde-le…

- Oui… Il est… magnifique… dit Chiharu avant de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois, et de se laisser complètement aller.

Sakura aurait pu croire qu'elle était simplement fatiguée et qu'elle voulait juste se reposer, mais en la voyant avec du sang sur les jambes et un visage aussi pâle que la lune, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effrayer… et n'avait pas eu tort. Takashi la secoua en lui disant de ne pas les laisser. Mais Chiharu ne répondit pas. Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo, se demandant si elle savait ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Tomoyo, avec une expression apeurée, les regardait. C'était mauvais signe.

- Chiharu, réveille-toi ! cria Takashi tandis que le nouveau-né se mettait à pleurer. Chiharu, ça suffit ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant ! Pas après tout ces efforts ! Je t'en supplie, reprends-toi ! Chiharu ! N'abandonne pas, bon sang !

Mais Chiharu ne donna aucune réponse. Tout le monde savait que sa grossesse à elle serait plus douloureuse que celle des autres, car son squelette était moins solide que la moyenne, mais de là à ce qu'elle ne s'en sortît pas…

A court d'idées, Takashi lui asséna une gifle. La joue de la jeune fille rougit, preuve qu'elle était encore en vie. Takashi la secoua de sa main libre, tandis que Kaede revenait, ayant appris que l'état de Chiharu avait empiré. Elle était allée faire une infusion à base de plantes qu'elle avait apprise de sa mère, et alla la faire boire à Chiharu, une fois que celle-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux après moult gifles de son compagnon.

- Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur, lui dit doucement Kaede. Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Ton fils est né, regarde.

Takashi déposa doucement l'enfant dans les bras de Chiharu. Celle-ci le regardait avec des yeux vagues mais pleins d'amour pour cette nouvelle petite vie.

- Bonjour, toi. Je te remercie d'être enfin sorti. Tu ressembles déjà beaucoup à Papa, tu sais… oui, le même don pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

Rassurés, les autres s'en allèrent pour les laisser dans l'intimité. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre « bienvenu au monde, Eiji Yamazaki ».

Bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures, Sakura et Shaolan tentaient chacun de trouver le sommeil. Sakura, après avoir vu Chiharu manquer de mourir lors de son accouchement, était devenue anxieuse pour le sien. Lui arriverait-il la même chose ? Aurait-elle encore moins de chances que Chiharu ? Mourrait-elle ? Est-ce que pour elle, cela se passerait-il bien ? Elle n'avait cessé de toucher son ventre toute la journée, et s'était rendu compte qu'au bout de ces deux derniers jours, elle s'était négligée : elle n'avait pas dormi, elle n'avait que peu de mangé… Elle devait se ressaisir, sinon cela pouvait être mauvais pour son bébé… Et d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle l'annonçât à Shaolan !

Ce dernier se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, mais de toute évidence, ça ne le menait pas à grand-chose. Sakura lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, et finalement, en se mettant sur le dos, il soupira :

- Pfff, je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe en ce moment ! Je veux offrir à Tomoyo de l'argent pour son mariage, et là elle m'apprend qu'elle s'est disputée avec Eriol et qu'elle n'en veut pas. Ensuite, tout ce truc d'incendie des domaines, Tsukiko qui est soit morte, soit disparue, mon ami qui manque de perdre sa femme en couche, et moi qui n'arrive toujours pas à prendre une foutue décision au sujet d'assassins qui sont installés dans mon écurie depuis six mois ! Je ne contrôle rien, je n'arrive à rien, je…

- Mais non, Shaolan, moi je suis très fière de toi, tu es formidable, et je suis sûre que mon bébé te ressemblera, dit Sakura.

- … je suis incapable de réussir à réunir trois informations qui se tiennent à propos de ce criminel pyromane, je… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Mon bébé, répéta Sakura avec un sourire.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que… ?

- Hen-hen, dit Sakura en approuvant de la tête. Surpris ?

- Ben… plutôt, oui, dit Shaolan qui semblait ne plus se rendre compte où il était. Tu le sais depuis… longtemps ?

- Deux semaines, environ. C'est Tomoyo qui me l'a fait remarquer. Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oh… euh… oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Un… bébé ! C'est… super !

- Tu penses à ce qui est arrivé à Chiharu-chan, devina Sakura. Moi aussi, j'y pense. Mais, il paraîtrait que je suis d'une consistance bien solide. Alors ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien…

- D'… D'accord, murmura Shaolan. Alors maintenant, après avoir encaissé la « presque-perte » de deux amies – car rien n'est encore sûr pour Tsukiko – et le gain d'un enfant, on va se reposer, hein !

Sakura se mit à sourire en le voyant se rallonger dans le lit en essayant de faire naturel. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les hommes agissaient aussi bizarrement lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'ils allaient être père ! En se laissant elle aussi aller vers le sommeil, elle entendit Shaolan murmurer un « pas possible ». Elle sourit davantage et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée en pensant très fort à Chiharu qui devait dormir comme jamais et à Tsukiko, qui, elle le sentait, était toujours en vie quelque part.

Fin de la neuvième partie

Merci à toutes d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps, je vous remercie de votre fidélité ! Voici donc une suite de 28 pages, j'ai fait un petit effort pour vous ! Gros bisous à toutes et rendez-vous indéterminé pour la dixième et dernière partie !

Clairette


	10. Partie 10 sous partie 1

(Veuillez m'excuser : la partie est tellement longue que j'ai dû la couper en deux sous-parties)

Pour toi seulement

Dixième partie

Première sous-partie

Six mois s'étaient écoulés. Le petit Eiji Yamazaki était devenu une grande source de joie au domaine Li, ce qui était vraiment réconfortant étant donné que Edo continuait de vivre des jours sombres : durant ces six mois, quatre domaines avaient brûlé. Encore des incendies criminels. L'inquiétude augmentait chez ceux qui avaient été jusque là épargnés. Quand leur tour allait-il arriver ?

Toya et sa bande commençaient enfin à avoir un sujet d'inquiétude : si le domaine était à son tour victime de ce pyromane, ils ne seraient pas les premiers à pouvoir s'enfuir, en particulier entourés de paille et de bois. De toute façon, ils périssaient dans ce box. Au bout de tout ce temps, l'ennui était devenu omniprésent : ils s'étaient faits oublier. Plus personne ne faisait attention que des assassins fussent dans le domaine Li. A force d'ignorer les remarques sarcastiques, ces dernières s'étaient tues d'elles-mêmes. Il était même arrivé que les vagabonds n'eussent rien eu à manger de la journée, tout simplement parce qu'on les avait oubliés. Ils croupissaient et sombraient dans l'ennui.

A présent, il y avait quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'eux : un fou qui jouait avec le feu. Il était certes plus légitime de s'inquiéter pour un fol anonyme en liberté qui manipulait les flammes qu'à une troupe d'assassins qui n'avait plus d'échappatoire, mais cela blessait l'ego de Toya de se retrouver si vite rayé des problèmes à résoudre. Si, au début, il ricanait d'être enfermé au domaine parce que même inactif, il hantait l'esprit du jeune Chinois, à présent il voyait bien que son cas ne prenait plus qu'un infime morceau des pensées du diplomate. Finalement, quel était le pire ? Mourir sur la place publique, un katana dans le ventre ou le cou tranché par les autorités, ou bien mourir d'ennui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Shaolan n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de leur cas, et s'était focalisé sur les affaires de domaines brûlés. Il était d'ailleurs très dépassé par tout ce qui arrivait en même temps, et même par ce qui n'arrivait pas : sa belle-famille assassine de la sienne qui était en train de se la couler douce dans un de ses boxes, son amie Tsukiko introuvable, les parents de cette dernière en dépression avec un Eikichi qui était dans le même état de nervosité que celui de la femme qui portait son enfant et dont la grossesse était parfois dure à supporter, ajoutant à cela une affaire de pyromane et d'une petite sœur en éternel conflit avec son fiancé. Tout cela, c'était un peu beaucoup pour le jeune Chinois. Même si le problème de Toya semblait être éloigné de son esprit, il lui suffisait de passer devant le boxe pour se dire « _Ah oui, il faut aussi que je m'occupe d'eux !_ »

L'affaire de Tsukiko était plus amère que celle des assassins. Tsukiko demeurait introuvable. L'espoir avait quitté les parents Kaibaiji qui étaient à présent en pleine anorexie doublée d'une insomnie incomparable. Même les paroles de Eikichi avaient fini par les faire abandonner. En effet, celui-ci semblait de moins en moins sûr de ses propos. Cela faisait six mois que Tsukiko avait disparu. Six mois qu'ils ne l'avaient revue. Où aurait-elle pu passer ? Si elle était vivante, n'aurait-elle pas cherché à les rejoindre ?

Bien que ces six mois eussent pris une nette apparence de cauchemar, voir le ventre de sa compagne s'arrondir et sentir les petits coups du petit bout de chou était devenu un moment d'échappatoire et de paix pour le Seigneur Li. Cela l'avait rassuré. Shaolan se rappellerait sans doute pendant un moment cette fois-là, où il avait failli tout abandonner, renoncer, et retourner dans la déprime comme à la mort de sa famille. Comme à son habitude, il mettait sa tête sur le ventre de Sakura – habitude qu'il avait prise depuis un moment, enceinte ou pas – comme pour se reposer un moment. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait posée dans l'intention de ne plus la relever. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher un soupir qui contiendrait toute sa lassitude et son désespoir, qui mèneraient à son intention d'abandon. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit un coup au niveau de l'oreille. Puis sur la joue. Et encore sur la joue. Soit Sakura avait de sérieuses flatulences, soit…

La voix surexcitée de sa compagne l'amena à croire en la seconde hypothèse :

- Tu as senti ? Tu as senti ? Il a bougé ! Il bougé, tu as senti ? Oh ! Encore ! Tu sens, tu sens ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis aux premières loges, répondit-il tandis qu'il sentait que cette fois, le coup était au niveau de ses lèvres.

- C'est un signe, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Un signe ? répéta Shaolan. Ta grossesse te fait encore délirer ?

- Mais non, enfin, idiot ! Le petit te dit ne pas abandonner !

- Parce que tu crois que de « là-dedans », dit Shaolan en désignant le ventre de sa compagne d'un signe de tête, il est au courant de tous mes problèmes personnels ? J'avoue que je suis sceptique !

Décidemment, Shaolan avait le don pour casser tout ce qui était abstrait. Quel rabat-joie !

- Ce que je dis, c'est que dès le moment où tu allais baisser les bras, tu reçois plusieurs coups ! Je suis sûre que s'il était déjà sorti, il te les aurait donnés en mieux, ces coups ! se défendit Sakura.

- En fait, c'est toi qui lui as dit de me frapper, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue !

- Oui, tout à fait, se mit à rire la jeune fille. Parce que je n'arrive pas à me bouger, je suis devenue trop empotée !

- Bien sûr, sourit Shaolan. Je ne me souviens pas de comment c'était, là-dedans, mais je ne crois pas que j'obéissais à des ordres, et encore moins ceux de ma mère. Soit tous les bébés pas encore nés sont comme ça, soit j'étais très précoce puisque j'ai suivi ce raisonnement pendant un moment.

- Tu n'obéissais pas à ta mère ? sourit Sakura. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

- Ah, ça va, hein !

Sakura eut un sourire.

- L'essentiel, c'est que tu ne vas pas baisser les bras. Je sais que c'est dur, et que parfois même moi je suis difficile à supporter, à me plaindre de tout, à ne pas pouvoir bouger, mais… Tiens bon, nous sommes tous là, on aimerait tous t'épauler, si on pouvait partager un peu tout ton fardeau…

Effectivement, ces paroles avaient un peu aidé Shaolan à se sentir mieux. Il savait qu'il était entouré, et c'était justement ironique d'être tant entouré et de ne pouvoir partager tous les ennuis qui lui tombaient dessus.

Les événements stagnaient. Un mois après la disparition de Tsukiko, Ryû Kumon était parti, persuadé de la mort de la jeune fille. Une semaine après, il annonçait ses fiançailles avec une jeune fille de bonne famille. Eikichi avait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas : ce n'était pas Tsukiko qui était morte, c'était l'occasion de saisir la fortune des Kaibaiji. Les quelques mots ajoutés à l'intention de Kumon relevaient en revanche de l'imagination et du vocabulaire propres à Eikichi, vocabulaire incroyablement riche et varié pour un garçon aussi sympathique que l'était le jeune tavernier.

Sakura avait beaucoup discuté avec le jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Lui qui voulait porter l'espoir de revoir leur amie, il s'enfonçait dans un état de déprime et de folie. Concrètement, il pouvait avoir raison, si le corps de Tsukiko n'avait pas été retrouvé, c'était bien qu'elle n'était pas dans l'incendie : les plus fous parlaient de pureté, que Tsukiko, en jeune fille vierge de bonne famille était montée au ciel entière, sans rien laisser sur la Terre souillée. Sakura aurait voulu noyer ces individus dans leur saké pour raconter pareilles sornettes ! Si c'était cela, alors la famille Li toute entière n'aurait jamais dû être massacrée de la sorte, mais monter directement au paradis de Bouddha sans laisser la moindre trace : il n'y avait pas plus douces que ces femmes !

- Tu sais, avait dit Eikichi alors que Sakura était venue lui rendre visite, j'ai quelque part un comportement égoïste, dans tout ça.

- Un comportement égoïste ? Toi ? fit Sakura, désabusée. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Alors que tu aim…

- Justement, à propos de ça, dit le jeune homme. J'avais dit à Tsukiko que je l'aimais.

Sakura posa sa tasse de thé et regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds :

- Woé ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore ? Tsukiko nous en aurait parlé, à Tomoyo et moi !

- Ça s'est passé peu de temps avant l'incendie de son domaine. Je… J'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle se marierait, et que comme un imbécile, je la regarderais s'éloigner. Mais j'ai été encore plus idiot de le lui dire…

Il se pinça les lèvres. Sakura, silencieuse, attendait la suite. De toute évidence, Eikichi avait un sérieux poids sur la conscience, et Sakura n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi : il avait tout simplement dit à une jeune fille qu'il l'aimait ; quel mal pouvait-il y avoir ?

- Elle ne m'avait pas donné de réponse, reprit Eikichi après avoir repris son souffle. – De toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu me dire oui alors qu'elle était fiancée ? – Mais je devinais que je l'avais gênée plus qu'autre chose. J'ai agi comme un désespéré, c'était normal. Mais, fit-il, sa voix se brisant, quand… quand sa mère… nous a dit qu'à ce moment, Tsukiko était dans sa chambre, au lieu d'être habituellement dehors, je… j'ai… J'étais sûr que ça n'était pas parce qu'elle était déprimée à cause du mariage, mais qu'elle était gênée de me voir ! D'habitude, bien que déprimée, elle venait nous voir à Edo, et nous restions ensemble, nous essayions de la dérider !

Eikichi avait baissé la tête, et ses épaules se haussaient au rythme de ses sanglots, tandis qu'il mettait sa main devant ses yeux. Sakura comprenait où il voulait en venir.

- Si… Si je n'avais rien dit… reprit péniblement Eikichi, si… je n'avais pas agi comme un imbécile… Lors de cet incendie, elle… elle aurait été avec nous, et… et pas dans sa chambre !

Sakura entoura les épaules du jeune homme de son bras. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Cette culpabilité, elle l'avait ressentie au moment où Shaolan avait été si anéanti par la mort de son clan, bien que ça n'était pas le même contexte. Mais Eikichi n'y était pour rien. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un tel drame arriverait ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était avouer son amour à une jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas démérité. Peut-être en effet avait-elle été gênée et sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle était restée à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Mais ça n'était en rien la faute d'Eikichi si un fou avait mis le feu au domaine.

Elle prit le jeune aubergiste dans ses bras comme elle put vu son ventre rebondi, et celui-ci poussa un faible gémissement à travers ses larmes.

- Moi qui… lui ai dit que je la protégerai… Que je serai tou… toujours là pour la protéger, on peut voir toute… toute mon inefficacité !

- Chhhhhhhhhhut, fit Sakura en le berçant. Comment aurais-tu pu prévoir cela ? Et si je me souviens bien, il y a quelqu'un que je connais qui a essayé d'aller la chercher dans les flammes dès que nous sommes arrivés. Tu es déjà gentil et généreux de nature, alors je peux aisément deviner que pour la femme que tu aimes, tu renverserais ciel et terre.

Elle se tut, ne voyant pas quoi ajouter. Elle connaissait ce sentiment, celui de ne pouvoir venir en aide à la personne aimée alors qu'on serait prêt à s'arracher les bras et les jambes pour que celle-ci allât mieux. Combien de fois avait-elle pensé être un poids pour Shaolan ?

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la retrouver, pleurait Eikichi. Même si je sais pertinemment qu'on ne se mariera jamais et qu'elle ne portera pas mes enfants, qu'elle soit sauve, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Sans un mot, Sakura resserra son étreinte. Ce n'était pas juste qu'un garçon aussi gentil qu'Eikichi souffrît autant.

Shaolan était assis en tailleur à sa table basse, lisant les rapports qu'on lui avait encore ramenés. Lui qui disait ne pas vouloir être diplomate et juste finir ce que sa mère avait entrepris, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à tenter de tout régler. Pourquoi recourait-on à un diplomate pour une affaire de dangereux pyromane ? La logique de certains seigneurs lui échappait. Il serait plus honnête qu'ils avouassent avoir des soupçons sur lui, qui avait côtoyé récemment tous ceux dont les domaines avaient été brûlés. Il était vrai que son domaine à lui était encore intact. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Quel était le lien entre tous ces domaines incendiés ? C'était des personnes tout à fait respectables qui n'avaient jamais rien fait de suspect. A la limite, si le domaine de Tokubei n'avait déjà été brûlé, Shaolan aurait compris qu'on s'en prît à lui, il était le roi de la magouille et des affaires frauduleuses, paix à son âme. Mais le domaine Kaibaiji ; le domaine Kokunji ; le domaine Nogami ; le domaine Nishikujo ; le domaine Kisugi. Cinq domaines en huit mois. Jamais le marché du bâtiment n'avait aussi bien marché, ceci dit.

Shaolan s'inquiétait quand même pour son domaine, notamment ses écuries, avec toute cette paille, ce bois, et surtout la sécheresse de ce dernier puisque l'été venait d'arriver. Il devait se préparer à un plan d'évacuation du domaine, chose qui n'allait pas être aisée : il avait deux fois plus de chevaux que de domestiques, mais ceux-ci avaient des enfants, - lui-même allait bientôt goûter à cette expérience -, sans oublier tout le matériel qui périrait parmi les flammes.

Shaolan interrompit un instant le cours de ses pensées en réalisant sur quoi elles étaient focalisées : au lieu d'essayer d'arrêter ce fou, il prévoyait déjà de se faire incendier son domaine et se préoccupait de ses futures pertes matérielles ! Il était vraiment pathétique ! Si Yelan Li était encore de ce monde, elle l'aurait rabroué en lui tirant les oreilles depuis longtemps :

« Et c'est comme ça que vous dirigez votre domaine ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir appris à baisser les bras devant la difficulté ! Mon fils – si j'ose encore vous appeler comme ça – vous avez grand intérêt à vous ressaisir si vous ne voulez pas que je vous mette à la porte et vous retrouver à mendier dans les rues de la capitale ! ». Shaolan se mit à rire de cette tirade sortie tout droit de son imagination qui était ô combien réaliste. Oui, Yelan Li aurait certainement réagi comme cela. Elle qui était si calme en tant que diplomate était un vrai volcan en tant que mère de famille. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus, le domaine était devenu si calme que c'en était effrayant.

Shaolan tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et regarda les enfants jouer avec le loup devenu très docile. Si l'enfant que Sakura mettrait au monde tenait de lui, il sentait que des cris de mère énervée fuseraient à nouveau au domaine.

Il resta songeur un moment, puis avec un sourire, s'étira la nuque, remonta ses manches et se remit à plancher sur les rapports. Il estima préférable de toutefois garder ce plan de secours, on n'était jamais trop prudents. Il soupira. C'était comme ça qu'il se perdait et se laissait submerger. Il y avait tellement de possibilités à évaluer qu'il perdait pieds. Si au moins le fiancé de Tomoyo pouvait être là. D'après elle, c'était un vrai génie. Dans ce cas, pourquoi être devenu domestique dans un domaine, – pas encore touché par le feu – Shaolan n'avait pas compris. Il soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Voilà un autre problème mais qui cette fois n'était pas le sien : la nébuleuse liaison entre Tomoyo et cet Eriol. Ils semblaient stagner sur le problème du mariage ; effectivement, si aucun ne voulait quitter son domaine respectif, ils n'étaient pas prêts de se marier. Mais c'était compréhensible, ils avaient toute leur histoire, tous leurs souvenirs, toute leur vie dans leur domaine, et tout quitter du jour au lendemain n'était pas chose aisée. Shaolan soupira. Bien qu'il sût que ça ne le regardait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander à Tomoyo où Eriol et elle en étaient. Peut-être imaginait-elle qu'il faisait le grand frère protecteur et qu'il s'en prendrait à ce Hiiragizawa. Mais il ne ferait pas ça, parce que justement ce n'était pas son problème.

Il avait changé depuis l'époque où il protégeait ses sœurs. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'une relation demandait des compromis, il se montrait plus indulgent avec ceux qui connaissaient ça. Il ne demanderait pas de comptes à Eriol Hiiragizawa, mais voulait quand même être tenu au courant, Tomoyo était comme sa sœur, et il voulait l'épauler. C'était paradoxal, car il savait que s'il épaulait Tomoyo, il serait en train de se dire qu'il avait un problème de plus sur les bras et qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Mais il semblerait que Tomoyo n'en eût pas plus dit à Sakura.

Shaolan cligna des yeux une énième fois et reporta une fois de plus son attention sur les rapports. Décidément, son esprit vagabondait beaucoup. Il se devait de lire ces rapports, c'était ses obligations ! Plus question de se demander si son cheval avait bien sauté la barrière ou si son nouveau yukata brûlerait dans l'éventuel incendie de son domaine ! Shaolan inspira un grand coup et prit le rapport.

Pourquoi le seigneur Motosuwa écrivait aussi mal ? Il disait que c'était viril et que seules les femmes pouvaient perdre du temps à écrire bien. Certes, le style cursif pouvait être signe d'une jolie écriture, mais dans le cas du seigneur Motosuwa, Shaolan aurait pu croire que son pinceau avait dérapé fortement. Ça, c'était un point allant avec le pictogramme, ou bien était-ce une tâche ?

Un grand cri lui fit faire un mouvement brusque qui renversa la tasse de thé… presque sur le torchon du seigneur Motosuwa. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que Takashi arrivait :

- Un… un message d'Edo ! fit-il tout essoufflé. Une missive de la plus haute importance !

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Le messager vient d'Edo, c'est au sujet des Kaibaiji !

Sakura, qui n'arrivant pas à s'endormir s'était mise à tisser un peu, fut surprise comme tout le monde du grand cri qui venait de se faire entendre. Elle sortit de la chambre aussi vite que son état le permettait. Au moment où elle arrivait, Takashi dit :

- Le messager vient d'Edo, c'est au sujet des Kaibaiji !

Sakura devint aussi pâle que l'était devenu Shaolan. Tous avaient craint un suicide de la part de l'un ou l'autre, voire des deux parents Kaibaiji. Et si c'était cela ?

Les pires éventualités prirent forme dans l'esprit de Sakura dont l'imagination avait toujours été débordante : elle s'imaginait déjà Dame Kaibaiji s'ouvrir les veines avec un éclat de verre brisé, ou le seigneur Kaibaiji se couper la respiration en colmatant sa bouche et son nez à l'aide d'un tissu. Et si Eikichi se joignait à ce suicide collectif ? Grands dieux ! Et ensuite, les parents d'Eikichi-kun se suicideraient d'avoir perdu leur fils bien-aimé, elle en dépérissant petit à petit et lui en se noyant dans le saké de son établissement !

- Sakura ?

Celle-ci sortant de sa bulle ô combien sombre. Elle s'était laissée aller à la panique intérieure.

- Je vais à Edo, voir ce qui se passe, annonça Shaolan. Dans ton état, tu ne peux pas me suivre, j'irai vite, et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sorte en pleine forêt et notamment dans un moment pareil.

Il ? De quoi parlait-il ? Le « il » se manifesta d'un coup de pied. Ah oui, elle était enceinte, c'était ça, son état. Après un petit temps de réflexion, Sakura conclut qu'elle devenait folle entre les pires catastrophes imaginées dans son subconscient et le fait d'oublier qu'elle portait un être humain. Elle savait très bien que c'était inutile, stupide et qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative, mais lança :

- Mais je veux venir, je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

Tomoyo, qui comme tout le monde avait accouru, lança :

- J'irai avec elle, et nous irons au pas, à notre rythme. Ainsi, il n'y aura aucun danger inutile ; Shaolan tu peux y aller avec le messager. Sakura-chan et moi nous rendrons aussi à Edo ; nous ne pourrions rester ici à attendre dans l'angoisse une nouvelle de vous.

- Bien, dit Shaolan qui n'avait trop le temps de réfléchir. Je pars maintenant.

- Mais qu'a dit le messager ? demanda Sakura. Seulement dire qu'il s'agit des Kaibaji est plutôt faible, comme information.

- Il aurait été envoyé par les Suzuhime, répondit Takashi. Ils auraient dit qu'il fallait que les Li vinssent à Edo le plus vite possible.

Les Suzuhime ? Le message ne venait donc pas des Kaibaiji eux-mêmes ? Ils avaient vraiment fait un double suicide ? Sakura ferma un instant les yeux pour sa calmer : elle était repartie dans ses délires.

- Très bien, je pars sur l'heure, annonça le Seigneur Li.

- Est-ce que je vous accompagne ? demanda Takashi.

- Non, ça ira, tu peux rester ici. Je te ferai quérir si j'ai besoin de ton aide. Sakura, quant à toi, pas d'imprudence, d'accord ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle après un instant de silence.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un gamin qu'il fallait surveiller, sinon il ferait des bêtises. Mais Shaolan avait raison, après son désir de venir alors qu'elle ne pouvait chevaucher, c'était vraiment imprudent. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter : elle voulait faire quelque chose, et ne pas rester inactive, malheureusement son état lui recommandait justement de ne pas bouger.

Le temps de sortir de ses pensées, Shaolan avait déjà disparu dans les écuries. Sakura baissa les yeux et sentit deux mains familières se poser sur ses épaules. Que ferait-elle sans Tomoyo ? Bon nombre de bêtises, c'était certain !

- Quoi paaaaaaasse ?

Toutes deux baissèrent les yeux sur le petit dernier de Kaede, Shunichi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi. Il se tenait debout, un mouchoir sali dans une main, l'autre sur son menton, ses grands yeux levés vers les deux femmes.

- C'est un petit problème de grandes personnes, dit Tomoyo d'un ton doux en s'agenouillant vers l'enfant. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- G'andes pe'sonnes ? répéta-t-il. Pou'quoi les g'ands ont tout le temps des p'ob'èmes ?

- C'est une bonne question, sourit Tomoyo en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne sais pas moi-même.

Un bruit de galop se fit entendre derrière elles. Sakura ferma les yeux un instant. Tomoyo se releva alors et annonça à son amie qu'elles prendraient un petit chariot, celui avec lequel elles avaient été au domaine Tokubei. Tomoyo proposa de prendre des couvertures pour le voyage bien qu'ils fussent en été, mais cela améliorerait le confort, ainsi que quelques provisions parce qu'une femme enceinte devait être en mesure de nourrir son petit.

Sakura regarda Tomoyo faire son inventaire en comptant sur ses doigts. Son amie était vraiment extraordinaire. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'esprit aussi pratique ? Sakura se dit qu'à part paniquer et s'imaginer le pire, elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose.

Tomoyo se tourna vers son amie :

- Eh bien dis donc, tu es souvent dans la lune, toi ! Cette missive t'a tant ébranlée ? Ressaisis-toi donc !

- Tomoyo… Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ? demanda Sakura. Donne-moi ton secret !

- Je n'ai aucun secret, Sakura-chan, répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire. Il se trouve que comme je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne peux pas avoir de conclusion.

- Mais il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave !

- Peut-être, répéta Tomoyo, en effet. Tout comme il s'est _peut-être_ passé quelque chose de bon. Qu'en savons-nous ? La missive ne dit pas que quelque chose de grave s'est produit, elle dit juste que les Kaibaiji demandent à voir Shaolan. Peut-être doivent-ils régler une histoire avec la police pour leur déposition et qu'ils ont besoin de Shaolan, peut-être qu'ils ont un indice pour retrouver la trace de leur fille, peut-être que l'un ou l'autre a fait un malaise ? Je n'en sais rien du tout.

En son for intérieur, Sakura constata que ses hypothèses tendaient beaucoup plus vers le catastrophique que celles de Tomoyo. Et celles de Tomoyo semblaient bien plus logiques.

- Rien dans la missive ne dit qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de grave, mais rien n'indique une bonne nouvelle non plus. Je veux éviter de me faire des fausses joies, mais il ne faut pas non plus s'angoisser.

- Je sais que tu as raison, Tomoyo-chan, mais… Dès que j'ai entendu qu'il s'agissait des Kaibaiji, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! Ils ont déjà tellement d'ennuis, que je me suis tout de suite affolée qu'il leur en arrive d'autres.

Tomoyo et Sakura se dirigèrent vers l'écurie, et tandis que la brune attrapa une bride, elle enjoignit avec un sourire son amie à continuer :

- Vas-y, raconte-moi ce qui leur est arrivé dans ton esprit !

Sakura fronça le nez en tortillant sa bouche, prétextant que Tomoyo se moquerait d'elle à coup sûr. Elle avoua finalement ses pensées morbides. Le grand éclat de rire qui retentit dans l'écurie démontra qu'en effet, Tomoyo se moquait d'elle. Avec un sourire qu'elle ne put réfréner, Sakura dut admettre qu'il y avait de quoi.

Tomoyo se pencha et caressa le ventre de Sakura comme elle le ferait pour un chien, et continua en riant :

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas être ? Une tête brûlée remplie d'imagination ! Tu vas donner du fil à retordre, toi ! Tu me sembles déjà être un mélange explosif !

Elle sentit alors un coup de pied sous sa main.

- Et le caractère de cochon du père, soupira-t-elle. Ça promet !

Le rire de Sakura montra qu'elle était détendue, à présent. Elles prirent un cheval qu'elles attelèrent au petit chariot. Chiharu les aida à tout installer plus vite. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Sakura pour rassurer celle-ci ; elle était devenue très affective depuis son accouchement. On entendit alors la voix de Takashi qui s'occupait de leur fils appeler Chiharu :

- Maman ! A la bouffe !

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un rire de bébé. Chiharu soupira. Sakura devinait aisément que la jeune mère était dépitée de l'attitude de son compagnon, et que son rejeton semblait avoir décidé de ressembler à son père.

- Il ne peut pas s'en occuper, lui ? grogna Chiharu en tournant les talons pour aller les rejoindre.

- Ah, on peut dire que tu es liée à lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! rit Tomoyo.

- Alors pourquoi me fait-il voir toujours le pire ? demanda Chiharu avec un sourire.

- Parce que c'est un homme ! répondit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire. C'est un art inné chez eux !

Cette phrase fut approuvée mentalement par les trois filles. Il fallait avouer que c'était un grand sujet de conversation entre elles.

- Maaaamaaaaaaaaan ! rappela Takashi.

- Oui, j'arrive, fit Chiharu. Un jour, je vais te le…

Sakura sourit et regardait Chiharu qui s'éloignait en grommelant. Elle avait beau dire, mais jamais elle ne pourrait se séparer de son Takashi. Elle était certes partie pour en voir de toutes les couleurs ; mais ce serait de merveilleuses couleurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route. Pour dépayser Sakura, Tomoyo chantonnait pendant le voyage. C'était amusant de voir la jeune brune, avec pas mal de paille dans les cheveux, diriger une carriole tout en chantant une mélodie avec une voix qui était digne des plus grandes chanteuses. Sakura reconnut l'air, un de ses préférés. Elle se demandait si son enfant entendait les sons de là où il était. S'il bougeait, peut-être entendait-il ? Elle se rendit compte que cette question n'avait aucune espèce d'importance puisqu'une fois sorti, il aurait tout à loisirs de sentir la douce voix de Tomoyo parvenir à ses oreilles.

Mais se poser des questions futiles l'aidait à évacuer son angoisse. Bien qu'au fond d'elle, un nœud à l'estomac l'incommodât – et elle savait que ce n'était en rien sa grossesse – elle avait essayé de rejeter toutes les hypothèses suicidaires concernant les Kaibaiji et les Suzuhime. Et s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de simplement administratif ? Elle aurait l'air fin à se précipiter, toute inquiète, pour de la paperasse ! Tant pis, au moins verrait-elle Eikichi et prendrait-elle de ses nouvelles.

La nuit avait fini par tomber. C'était normal, en allant au pas sur la distance qui séparait le domaine Li d'Edo, elle ne risquait pas d'arriver pour l'heure du thé.

C'est en arrivant enfin à Edo que l'angoisse la reprit. Elles n'avaient pas croisé Shaolan qui rentrait au domaine. Pour rester aussi longtemps à Edo, ça ne pouvait être un problème administratif. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et agrippa la main de Tomoyo. Elles entrèrent à l'auberge. C'était désert. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, et essayèrent de comprendre. Où pouvaient-ils être ? Et laisser l'auberge sans la fermer, c'était imprudent.

- Tu entends ? murmura soudain Tomoyo.

Sakura tendit l'oreille. En effet, il y avait des voix à l'étage. Toutes deux se précipitèrent alors audit étage, dans les chambres. Peut-être était-ce seulement des clients mais au moins pourraient-elles demander où ils étaient tous passés. La plupart des clients étaient les seigneurs qui s'étaient faits incendier leur domaine, ainsi les auberges étaient pleines, car il fallait aussi recueillir les domestiques, mais pour remédier à ce problème, certains seigneurs dont le domaine était encore intact avaient eu la gentillesse d'héberger le personnel. Ainsi, les domestiques au rang élevés, les bras droits, les hommes de confiance, logeaient dans la même auberge que leur maître.

Un shôji était ouvert, et la pièce était éclairée à la bougie. Bon nombre de personnes étaient présentes et Sakura reconnut le dos de Shaolan. Elle se précipita sur lui, qui eut à peine le temps de se retourner. En le voyant avec un doux sourire, elle sut qu'elle pouvait laisser ses angoisses sur le seuil.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien de grave, tout va bien, sourit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il paraissait fatigué. Sakura regarda autour d'elle, action qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de faire en se précipitant sur son amant. Toutes les personnes – qu'elle connaissait d'ailleurs – étaient plus ou moins rassemblées autour d'un lit. Elle pouvait aisément deviner que quelqu'un y était. Cette personne avait-elle fait un malaise et avait finalement pu être sauvée, ce qui expliquait toutes ces mines fatiguées mais soulagées ? Etait-ce Dame Kaibaiji, elle qui avait semblé si fragile ces derniers mois ?

Sakura tourna la tête mais l'aperçut. Elle était entourée des Dames Nogami et Nishikujo. Elle pleurait et tremblait intensément. Etait-ce le Seigneur Kaibaiji qui avait fait le malaise ? Sakura, en scrutant à nouveau l'assistance, aperçut le médecin de la capitale. C'était lui qui semblait le plus serein de toute l'assistance – en même temps, c'était son travail. Lui aussi aperçut Sakura et s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

- Ah, Dame Li, dit-il en s'agenouillant instantanément devant la jeune femme. Alors, comment ça se passe ? Vous n'avez plus de nausées, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, une main posée sur le ventre tout en le caressant. Ah, les premiers coups, un vrai moment de bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez l'air de vous porter à merveille !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet homme était vraiment un médecin formidable, très gentil, et il ne semblait pouvoir avoir une conversation normale sans faire abstraction de sa profession.

Le docteur prit finalement congés, pour le grand bonheur de Sakura qui put enfin s'approcher du lit.

- Tsukiko ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais… c'est… mais… Woé ! Comment… que…

Elle n'arrivait plus à formuler de phrase, il semblerait que son intelligence eût suivi le docteur à l'extérieur.

La jeune fille était pourtant bien là, allongée et surtout endormie sur le lit. Sa peau blanche ne semblait pas porter de marque, à part une petite cicatrice sous l'œil droit. Son visage endormi semblait serein, comme s'il ignorait l'inquiétude qu'il avait causée à toute cette assistance.

Sakura n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment avait-on retrouvé Tsukiko ? Comme cela, d'un simple claquement de doigts ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle tourna la tête et vit Shaolan qui lui sourit. Un regard empli de colère fut envoyé comme réponse. Cet imbécile ! Au lieu de dire que rien de grave ne s'était passé, il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair et dire que Tsukiko avait été retrouvée et dans quelles circonstances ?

Le sourire accentué de Shaolan montra que non et qu'il était même satisfait de son coup. Alors qu'elle se levait pour demander des comptes et des explications à Shaolan, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Eikichi.

- Oh tiens, Sakura-chan ! Si je m'attendais !

Il venait juste de poser un plateau rempli de tasses de thé sur le lit voisin. Les cernes sous les yeux du jeune aubergiste n'entachaient en rien sa joie et son soulagement qui se lisaient très clairement sur chacun de ses traits. Sakura lui sourit, et le laissa aller au chevet de la jeune fille qui dormait au milieu de toute cette réunion.

Lorsque Sakura rejoignit Shaolan, celui-ci était avec le seigneur Kaibaiji qui était en train de s'excuser sous le sourire amusé du jeune homme.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai complètement oublié de vous avertir, c'est vrai ! Quand je pense que Suzuhime-san vous a envoyé un messager alors que c'était à moi de… Ahlala, je perds complètement la tête ! Ma petite… toute petite fille… elle va bien, maintenant, elle est là… Ah, cette brave dame, je ne la remercierai jamais assez !

Sakura se demanda de quoi il parlait. Quelle dame ? La mère d'Eikichi ?

A cet instant, cette dernière prit la parole à l'attention de toute cette assemblée :

- Le médecin a dit qu'elle devait se reposer, et je me demande comment elle peut dormir entourée de tous nos jacassements ! Nous ferions mieux d'aller en bas pour ne pas la réveiller et lui permettre de sommeiller en paix !

Tout le monde jugea cela préférable, ainsi seuls les proches restèrent au chevet de Tsukiko, à savoir ses parents. Eikichi et ses parents descendirent eux aussi s'occuper de leurs clients. Shaolan, suivant tout le groupe, commença à donner des explications à Sakura qui nageait en pleine confusion.

- Il semblerait qu'une vieille dame l'eût trouvée inconsciente dans la forêt, expliqua Shaolan. Elle l'a recueillie chez elle, et Tsukiko semblait avoir perdu la mémoire. C'est comme cela que le temps s'est écoulé. Je n'ai pas tout entendu pour le dénouement, mais il semblerait que Tsukiko se soit quand même souvenue de nous !

- C'était de cette dame dont parlait le seigneur Kaibaiji ?

Shaolan acquiesça, et proposa d'aller la voir pour connaître les détails. Ils réussirent à la trouver, ainsi qu'une table libre où ils s'assirent avec du thé.

- Oh, c'est-y mignon ce qui s'prépare, s'amusa-t-elle en tapotant le ventre de Sakura, qui intérieurement commençait à en avoir assez de se faire tripoter le nombril par tout le monde.

- Excusez-moi d'être si directe, sourit Sakura, mais comment avez-vous trouvé notre amie ?

- Très gentille, répondit la petite vieille. Enfin des jeunes filles de bonne famille polies !

Shaolan dut détourner la tête et se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner trop fort tandis que Sakura essaya de garder contenance.

- Je voulais dire, reprit-elle, comment avez-vous découvert son corps, de quelle manière l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

- Oooooooooh, « trouvée » dans ce sens-là ! se mit à rire la vielle dame. Quelle idiote je suis, ah mes aïeux ! Eh bien j'étais allée dans la forêt voir si après la pluie y avait des champignons, même si en hiver on en trouve pas des masses, mais je me suis dit « on ne sait jamais, tente le coup ! ». Et c'est là que j'ai vu des trucs noirs, c'est-y des cheveux ! Et pis des beaux cheveux, en plus ! C'est là que j'ai vu dans le dénivelé la petiote. J'ai vu qu'elle était bien habillée, de la jolie couture, ma parole !

Elle s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de thé, tandis que Sakura essayait de déplier ses jambes sous son gros ventre. Shaolan n'avait pas bougé, et écoutait, attentif.

- Mais même si elle était fagotée comme une princesse, reprit la vieille, elle était toute sale, dites donc, elle sentait même le roussis. Alors v'la-t-y pas que je me dis que je devrais la réveiller, c'est que c'est un coup à crever de froid de rester là ! Et quand j'me suis approchée, j'ai vu que la p'tite était couverte de blessures, comme si elle avait eu des bricoles !

Sakura et Shaolan se regardèrent un instant. _Effectivement, _pensa Sakura.

- Alors j'essaie de la réveiller, mais pas moyen. Alors j'l'ai prise avec moi, j'allais pas la laisser sur place, c'était une chance qu'elle se soit pas fait dévorer par les loups, dites voir !

- Et après, elle s'est réveillée chez vous ? demanda Shaolan.

- Voui. Mais elle était pas vraiment en forme. J'lui ai préparé une bonne soupe, pis j'lui ai demandé c'qui s'était passé. Mais elle a pô été capable de me le dire. Ses vêtements semblaient avoir été brûlés par quelque chose, je m'disais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Mais elle semblait en tout cas effrayée. Elle ne savait pas par quoi elle-même, mais elle avait eu peur. Et pis non seulement elle se souvenait de rien mais en plus elle se retrouvait toute seule. Alors j'la gardais déjà le temps qu'elle aille mieux.

- Mais dites-moi, dit Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils, vous n'avez pas entendu parler de tous ces domaines qui avaient été victimes d'incendies criminels ? Et en découvrant une riche jeune fille dont les vêtements sont brûlés, vous ne faites pas le rapprochement ?

- Oh, le rapprochement, je l'ai fait il y a une semaine ! Me croirez-vous ou pas, mais j'habite pas ici, mon p'tit bonhomme !

Mon p'tit bonhomme ? Effectivement, cette petite bonne femme ne semblait pas d'ici pour appeler Shaolan « petit bonhomme ».

- Edo est très loin d'chez moi, poursuivit la vieille sans s'occuper du regard noir de Shaolan. Y a toute la forêt qui nous sépare !

Sakura et Shaolan manquèrent de s'étouffer dans leur thé. Effectivement, les nouvelles ne circulaient pas vite, et il n'y avait pratiquement aucune habitation dans cette contrée-là, mis à part quelques personnes qu'on croyait vivre en ermite. Et ces personnes-là devaient être les dernières au courant de l'actualité.

- Et comment avez-vous su que Tsukiko avait sa famille à Edo ? reprit Sakura en avalant difficilement sa gorgée qui était partie de travers.

- Oh, ben c'était amusant, ça ! Après plusieurs cycles de lune chez moi, où elle m'aidait aux champs, elle a entendu mon voisin parler d'Edo. A ce moment-là, la p'tite est tombée dans les pommes !

- Vous voulez dire que pendant six mois, vous n'avez pas prononcé une seule fois le nom de la capitale ? fit Shaolan, abasourdi. Vous n'aviez pas songé qu'elle pouvait provenir de là ou d'un domaine à proximité ?

- Bah… non !

Sakura était elle aussi abasourdie. Quand elle était vagabonde, elle n'était pas aussi coupée du monde que cette petite vieille ! Enfin, c'était tout de même grâce à elle que Tsukiko avait pu revenir.

- J'ai compris qu'elle avait un lien avec Edo au moment où elle était tombée dans les vapes, fit la petite vieille avec un sourire, mais comme je connaissais pas le chemin, on a mis du temps à venir ! C'est en arrivant à vot'e ville qu'elle s'est mise à marcher comme si elle connaissait déjà l'endroit. Elle est v'nue directement ici, à c't' auberge, puis encore une fois, v'la-t-y pas qu'elle s'évanouit ! C'est fragile, dites voir, les filles des villes !

Sakura sourit à la plaisanterie, ayant pertinemment compris que la vieille femme n'était pas si dupe et avait compris les forts chamboulements intérieurs de Tsukiko.

- Et pendant tout ce temps, reprit Shaolan, elle a vécu en amnésique ? Et seul le nom d'Edo lui a fait un choc ? Alors que vous avez essayé de lui faire revenir la mémoire ?

- Voui, c'tait étrange, elle semblait avoir peur de se souvenir, en fait. Bah, après un incendie, vous pensez bien, c'était normal. Elle devait avoir peur d'avoir une vie pas bien belle, sans doute. On dit toujours que les riches sont pas forcément heureux avec tout leur argent…

Sakura croisa le regard de Shaolan. Se pourrait-il qu'elle eût eu des souvenirs de ses fiançailles ? C'était possible, qui pouvait savoir ?

- De toute façon, Tsukiko est à présent saine et sauve, et c'est grâce à vous, annonça Sakura. Merci infiniment de nous avoir ramené notre amie.

Sakura, à genoux, s'inclina comme elle put, et cette position fut grandement contestée par sa progéniture – il ne dormait donc jamais ?

- Haha, relève-toi ma p'tite chouette, s'amusa la vieille, t'as pas l'air à l'aise comme ça ! Eh pis la vieille que je suis s'ennuyait un peu chez elle, alors ça m'a fait prendre l'air ! Et pis j'suis rassurée quelque part de savoir qu'elle s'est échappée d'un incendie. Au début quand je l'ai vue comme ça, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était fait agressée, détroussée, quelque chose comme ça. C'est qu'il y a des brigands dans c'te forêt ! Parait-y pas qu'ils auraient agressé une famille, là-d'dans ! Toutes tuées et détroussées, c'est-y pas gros, ça ?

Sakura détourna les yeux tandis que Shaolan, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, lança d'un ton acide et ironique :

- Comme quoi, les nouvelles arrivent quand même à votre patelin !

- Mais vous imaginez, si c'te p'tite était tombée sur eux ? poursuivit la vieille paysanne.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, fit Shaolan après sa gorgée tout en lançant un regard à sa compagne qui tentait de le fuir.

Sakura s'humecta les lèvres. Elle qui était venue en croyant découvrir des cadavres de suicidés, la voilà qui se retrouvait avec le problème de son frère sur le dos. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle tourna enfin les yeux vers Shaolan. Son visage indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ce soir. De toute façon, ça faisait un sacré moment que Toya créchait au domaine, alors encore attendre ne changerait pas beaucoup les choses…

- Bah, vous m'excuserez les p'tits jeunes, mais j'vais m'coucher ! C'est fatiguant d'arpenter vot'e ville !

La vieille dame se leva et se rendit à l'étage. Tomoyo vint prendre sa place.

- J'ai tout écouté ! C'était un fabuleux et pittoresque récit !

- Tu trouves ? fit Shaolan. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer !

- Ah, c'est sûr, fit Tomoyo, elle n'avait pas l'air très au courant, et si elle connaissait un peu les nouvelles, on aurait pu retrouver Tsukiko des mois avant, mais gardons à l'esprit qu'elle nous est revenue malgré tout ! Eikichi avait bel et bien raison, elle était vivante !

- Il doit vraiment être soulagé, à présent, sourit Sakura.

- Maintenant, un énorme poids s'est envolé de nos épaules communes, sourit la jeune chanteuse. Nous passerons enfin une bonne nuit après tant de temps d'angoisse !

- Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est très tard ! réalisa Sakura. Ca va prendre la nuit de rentrer au domaine ! Déjà qu'on en a passé une partie à venir…

- Avec le nombre d'auberges qu'il y a sur Edo, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas faire le trajet de nuit ! ricana Tomoyo. Il doit bien rester des chambres de libre !

- Moi, je vais rentrer, je dois finir de lire les rapports, renifla Shaolan.

- Tu vas réussir à t'endormir, sans moi ? dit Sakura avec une moue enfantine.

- Eh bien, compte tenu du fait que je ne recevrai pas de coups de pieds, et que j'aurai enfin un espace vital digne de ce nom sans être chassé, je peux émettre l'hypothèse qu'effectivement, il se peut que je m'endorme bien !

Les yeux et la bouche sur le côté, Sakura ne répondit rien : elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Finalement, Shaolan repartit tandis que Tomoyo et Sakura restèrent. Tomoyo partit directement se coucher – elle avait prévu de passer la nuit à Edo et avait donc emporté dans le chariot les effets nécessaires. Sakura passa un instant dans le couloir, où elle vit Eikichi devant le shôji entrouvert de la chambre des Kaibaiji. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. Remarquant sa présence, il se retourna, fit un sourire, et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait. Curieuse, Sakura tendit le cou.

Tsukiko Kaibaiji était réveillée. Elle sanglotait, tremblante, dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière lui chuchotait des choses réconfortantes et lui caressait les cheveux, tandis que la jeune fille tentait de se calmer. Elle avait dû faire un cauchemar, peut-être un rêve qui lui remémorait l'incendie, comme Shaolan avec la mort de sa famille.

- Maintenant, c'est terminé, murmura Eikichi. Enfin…

- Ça va aller, à présent, approuva Sakura. Demain, on sera les premiers dans sa chambre à lui apporter à manger !

- Ça, c'est certain ! sourit Eikichi à son tour.

Sakura avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil et sa constante habitude de se lever après les autres lui joua des tours. Seul Eikichi fut debout à la première heure. Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune Kaibaiji dont les parents étaient déjà partis régler tous les détails administratifs bien qu'ils préférassent rester avec leur progéniture.

Tsukiko ouvrit les yeux faiblement. Elle reconnut alors son ami qui posait le plateau à côté de son futon.

- Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il doucement. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Ça, c'est probablement ce que t'as fait boire le médecin… dit Eikichi en lui posant une main sur le front.

- Quel médecin ?

- Tu t'es évanouie devant l'auberge, expliqua le jeune homme. C'est comme ça qu'on t'a retrouvée. Tu étais accompagnée d'une vieille dame. Et comme ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas eu de tes nouvelles, on s'est permis de faire venir quelqu'un qui sait panser les plaies…

Tsukiko eut un sourire fatigué. Le silence s'installa, et la jeune riche le rompit :

- Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit, avant tout ça…

- Ah, n'y pense plus ! dit Eikichi. C'était stupide, inconscient, et ça t'a amenée à rester cloîtrée ! Vaut mieux laisser tout ça dernière nous !

- C'était la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dite…

Eikichi, le dos tourné, resta silencieux, mais Tsukiko devinait ses joues déjà rouges.

- C'est toi qui vois, marmonna-t-il.

Tsukiko enfonça à nouveau sa tête dans les oreillers, et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà levé, et les oiseaux n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour gazouiller. Elle inspira profondément.

- Tout cela m'a tant manqué…

- Tout ça, quoi ? fit Eikichi qui se retourna.

- Tout ce cadre… L'odeur des chambres, leur fraîcheur. L'odeur du saké dans la réserve. La sensation de bien-être lorsque ta mère nous a préparé un bon thé avec son sourire. Traverser la rue pour dire un simple bonjour au marchand de tofu et lui en acheter un peu. Se retrouver au bain public entre filles et discuter à cœur ouvert. Faire des promenades à cheval pour faire le trajet entre Edo et les domaines. Les plaisanteries de mon père qui ne sont pas drôles. Le calme incroyable de ma mère. Toi qui es le témoin de mes pathétiques crises de nerfs quand je n'arrive pas à aussi bien plier les draps. Toute une vie que je vais retrouver…

- Que de petits détails, remarqua Eikichi.

- Moui… des détails futiles qui pourtant me semblent plus précieux que des bijoux coûteux. A ce propos, où se trouve mon _cher_ fiancé ? railla-t-elle.

- Euh… il t'a fait pousser des cornes, dit le jeune homme en mettant ses doigts aux côtés de ses tempes pour symboliser les cornes de cocu. Un mois après ta disparition, il a épousé quelqu'un.

- Ah bon ? dit Tsukiko avec un petit sourire. Voilà une disparition qui finalement a été profitable pour tous !

Eikichi se demanda s'il était inclus dans le « tous ». Effectivement, il n'avait plus de rival. Mais le mot profitable ne semblait pas si adapté que ça… Une disparition de six mois, c'était cher payé pour faire disparaître un parvenu.

- Tu as beaucoup de travail ? demanda Tsukiko.

- Non, c'est l'aurore, et tout le monde semble être en hibernation, bien que nous soyons en été !

- Alors tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Eikichi prit la main qu'elle lui tendait avec un sourire. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Bien sûr, tu peux dormir tranquille, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour fermer les yeux. Elle ne s'endormit pas de suite pour autant.

Sakura se leva et put constater que Tomoyo avait déjà déserté la chambre. Elle qui avait dit qu'aux premières heures elle serait en train d'aider Eikichi à préparer à manger pour Tsukiko, elle montrait sa fiabilité dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsukiko où elle était sûre de trouver quelqu'un. En effet, Tomoyo était en train de couper un fruit et discutait avec la jeune fille alitée. Sakura alla s'agenouiller à côté du futon occupé par la convalescente qui tourna la tête dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Oh, ma petite Sakura ! sourit-elle. Tu as bonne mine ! Oh, mais ils s'en sont passées, des choses, pendant mon absence, ajouta-t-elle avec une main qui touchait le ventre de la vagabonde. Ça prouve vraiment qu'il s'est passé du temps…

- Oui, on était vraiment tous très inquiets.

- Alors ainsi, Chiharu a eu son enfant et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, dit Tsukiko. Il doit être très mignon ! Et dire qu'il a déjà six mois…

- Oui, ils sont très mignons à voir, tous les trois, sourit Tomoyo en aidant Tsukiko à se redresser pour qu'elle pût manger aisément. Chiharu a eu quelques problèmes pendant son accouchement, mais elle va nettement mieux. Elle a les pieds sur terre et heureusement, parce qu'entre son compagnon et son rejeton, elle a intérêt à se préparer !

- Tout comme quelqu'un d'autre, dit Tsukiko en tournant un regard espiègle vers Sakura.

- Attendez un peu que ça vous arrive, à vous, gronda faussement Sakura. Surtout toi Tsukiko-chan, à rire comme ça, ça va se retourner contre toi, et je serai là lorsque ça t'arrivera !

- Moi ? Mais tu oublies que je suis morte, et qui plus est, je suis une morte avec des belles cornes ! dit-elle en reproduisant le geste d'Eikichi.

Elles discutèrent un moment, puis Tomoyo dériva sur le sujet qui fâchait :

- Tsukiko, comment tu as fait pour ne pas être prise par l'incendie ? Ta mère nous a dit que tu étais dans ta chambre, au moment où ça s'est produit…

- Ah, il fallait bien que je le racontasse, je suppose que la police voudra ma déposition, autant démarrer avec vous, ça sera plus doux… dit Tsukiko. Oui, j'étais dans ma chambre, à ce moment-là. Ma mère m'avait offert un peigne, je suppose que c'était histoire de me dérider… Je suis restée encore dans ma chambre quand j'ai senti l'odeur de brûlé. Je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la nourriture qui cramait – parfois Père veut cuisiner pour montrer qu'il sait tout faire et ça sent en général comme du rat mort – et je suis sortie dans le couloir. Mais là, une effervescence a commencé, je n'ai pas compris. Tout le monde criait et s'est mis à courir dans tous les sens. Bien sûr entre l'odeur de brûlé et la panique, j'ai fait le rapprochement, ainsi qu'avec les domaines incendiés.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser à la petite vieille dame et son esprit déductif moins développé.

- Mais j'étais complètement prise dans cette mêlée, je… je crois que j'ai perdu mes repères visuels car tout ce qui a suivi était hors de mon contrôle. Une de nos domestiques m'a entraînée dans les cuisines et nous sommes sorties par des portes accédant sur la forêt, puisque notre domaine est juxtaposé à celle-ci… Elle… m'a dit de courir, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai couru, je suis entrée dans la forêt, et j'ai couru, couru, comme si j'attendais qu'elle me dît de m'arrêter alors qu'elle n'était plus derrière moi depuis un moment. Je m'éraflai, je me griffai aux branches des arbres. Nous étions en hiver, et j'étais peu vêtue, je dérapai sur les pierres, mes manches s'accrochèrent aux ronces. Je ne sais plus comment c'est arrivé, mais je me suis ensuite retrouvée dans un futon, sans me souvenir de rien. Je me disais que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve, et en même temps, plus j'essayais de me souvenir, moins ça me revenait…

- Tu peux t'arrêter là, dit Tomoyo qui s'était assise à ses côtés depuis un moment et lui frictionnait les épaules, voyant à quel point elle s'était mise à trembler. Nous connaissons la suite, la vieille dame qui t'a recueillie nous a tout raconté. Il nous manquait à savoir comment tu avais pu te retrouver si loin de chez toi… Nous étions si inquiets. Bon nombre de gens te croyaient morte… Sais-tu que c'est Eikichi qui nous a à tous donné l'espoir ? Ton corps introuvable incombait ta survie !

- Eikichi, répéta Tsukiko avec un sourire. Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ; il est mon porteur d'espoir, à moi aussi…

Tsukiko se remettait de sa mésaventure. Mais ce qui posait problème, c'est qu'elle était considérée comme morte depuis l'incendie, et le Seigneur Kaibaiji manquait de faire une crise de nerfs lorsqu'il recevait des missives administratives qui le contredisait : qui savait si Tsukiko était morte ou non ? Eux ou lui ? Shaolan était là pour calmer le jeu, bien qu'en l'occurrence, ça ne le concernait que peu : son rôle de diplomate était d'assurer de bons rapports entre la Chine et le Japon, et non entre un Seigneur et la préfecture.

Mais la concernée était celle qui était le plus amusée de cette situation. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle jouissait du statut de morte et que son père allait demander réclamation tous les jours, elle avait éclaté d'un grand rire. Effectivement, après ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle pouvait bien se ficher d'un kanji apposé dans des archives.

Sakura restait au domaine, ayant du mal à se déplacer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une vieille qui ne pouvait plus faire fonctionner ses vieux os. Encore un mois et demi, et elle pourrait à nouveau marcher. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, son gros ventre serait dégonflé, elle pourrait enfin apercevoir ses pieds, et pourrait dormir dans la position qu'elle voulait, à commencer par dormir sur le ventre.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tomoyo et Chiharu, l'une brodait et chantait, l'autre s'occupait de son fils. Sakura aurait voulu aller voir Tsukiko, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait prendre la route dans son état, et surtout elle savait que son amie se portait bien et était déjà bien entourée. Elle attendrait. Lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, l'idée d'aller voir son frère la prenait, mais elle hésitait : pour que démarrent des disputes et railleries en tout genre, mieux valait éviter, même si ça occupait !

- Ah, tu es là, constata Shaolan qui entrait dans la pièce couvert de poussière. Je dois te parler.

- Comme tu vois, je suis là, dit-elle en fermant son éventail.

- Je vais devoir partir quelques temps, fit Shaolan en enlevant sa chemise.

- Je suis devenue si insupportable ?

- Mais non, sinon c'est toi qui aurais dégagé depuis longtemps ! rit-il. Je dois me rendre à la frontière de Shikoku pour une affaire vraiment diplomatique, cette fois-ci.

- La frontière de Shikoku ? répéta Sakura. La frontière entre Honshu et Shikoku ? Mais… c'est terriblement loin ! Tu ne seras pas là pendant des lustres !

- Je sais bien, soupira Shaolan en s'asseyant sur le lit, mais là, je dois vraiment y aller ! Si je pouvais éviter de m'y rendre, ça serait avec joie, je préfèrerais cent fois rester ici où j'ai déjà assez de problèmes, plutôt que de me rendre à des lieues et des lieues du domaine qui n'est pas à l'abri des incendies ! Et vu ton état, c'est évident que je voudrais rester ! Tiens ! Je parie qu'avec la chance que j'ai, tu vas enfanter au milieu des flammes !

Sakura le regarda avec des yeux ronds : elle n'était pas la seule à imaginer des hypothèses étranges, en fin de compte. Elle reprit contenance.

- Et quand comptes-tu m'abandonner ?

- Dans quelques jours, dit-il. Le temps de préparer mes effets.

- Si tôt ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Plus vite je suis parti, plus vite je suis rentré, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Mouais, renifla-t-elle peu convaincue. Mais j'en ai assez, tu es toujours en train de courir à droite et à gauche !

- Moi aussi, ça m'énerve, mais que veux-tu… Je me laisse dépasser par les événements. Bien qu'on ait retrouvé Tsukiko, ce qui m'enlève une partie de mon angoisse, on n'a pas trouvé ce fou, et le domaine pourrait toujours se faire cramer ! Et si on ajoute à ça que par contre, laisser rôtir ton frangin serait une solution, ça va coûter cher matériellem…

Il se tut, sentant un regard meurtrier dans son dos.

- Je plaisantais, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu crois que je me farcis ton taré de frère dans mon domaine depuis presque un an pour finalement le faire griller comme une pièce de viande ? Si ç'avait été le cas, ça ferait longtemps qu'on l'aurait servi à table ! Accompagné d'une bonne sauce aux compagnons, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Champignons, tu veux dire ?

- Non, compagnons ! Un bon steak de Toya sur sauce aux compagnons, je suis sûr que ça aurait été exquis !

- Ta blague est de mauvais goût, fit Sakura avec une moue écoeurée.

- Le goût de ton frère serait sans doute atroce, ça je te l'accorde, concéda Shaolan, mais…

- Ah, fiche le camp, le coupa-t-elle. Hors de ma chambre avec tes horreurs !

Shaolan rit de bon cœur et prit une nouvelle chemise qu'il enfila. Après l'avoir vu se vêtir, Sakura se radoucit. Son corps à lui n'avait pas tellement changé…

- Dis-moi, susurra-t-elle en le prenant par la chemise avec des gestes très suggestifs et le faisant asseoir sur le lit. Il ne te faut pas autant de temps pour te préparer, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te dirait de… ?

- Maintenant ? fit Shaolan.

- Bien sûr, maintenant, rit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il avec une légère grimace. Il y a un détail gênant, là-dedans.

- Quel détail ?

- Là-dedans, répéta Shaolan en appuyant sur le ventre de sa compagne. Là, il est devenu trop gros pour en faire abstraction.

- Shaolan, commença-t-elle, vexée. Tu préfères faire l'amour à une femme enceinte, ou bien à une mère qui aura son enfant de l'autre côté de la cloison, prêt à demander son lait ?

- Va pour la cloison, dit-il en se levant, c'est toujours plus intime qu'avoir un loupiot entre nous deux.

- Tu sais que c'est romantique, ce que tu dis là, ironisa-t-elle d'une fausse voix mielleuse.

- Ah, c'est romantique d'avoir un gros bidon qui nous rappelle qu'on n'est pas seuls ? Surtout si tu penses qu'il entend tout, de là-dedans, ça va lui donner un bel exemple de ses parents !

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, atterrée. Shaolan en profita pour filer. C'était déloyal de sa part d'avoir sorti cet argument, mais faire l'amour à une femme au terme de sa grossesse, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

Shaolan partit comme il l'avait dit. Sakura passait à présent le plus clair de son temps à dormir pour tromper l'ennui. De toute façon, la moindre tâche l'épuisait. C'était donc devenu un quotidien : elle faisait un effort, dormait, se levait, mangeait, aidait aux tâches domestiques, se recouchait, et recommençait ainsi son cycle. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle était parfois au bord de la crise de nerfs de ne rien faire et de s'ennuyer tant. Et elle savait qu'aller voir Toya ne ferait que l'énerver davantage. Déjà lorsqu'elle n'était pas enceinte, ses railleries l'énervaient, là ça risquait carrément de provoquer l'accouchement.

Ledit Toya était songeur. Tandis que ses comparses faisaient des constructions avec des brins de paille, – dernière distraction qu'ils avaient trouvée pour tuer le temps – il regardait une jeune fille de l'âge de sa sœur tenir un enfant d'une demi année dans les bras. Dire que bientôt sa petite sœur serait mère. La voir avec son gros ventre lui paraissait irréaliste, et pourtant cela faisait un moment qu'il la voyait dans cet état. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait peut-être des enfants, il avait été voir quelques filles de joie du temps où il était dans la forêt, et il n'était pas impossible qu'il laissât échapper sa joie d'être un homme. Mais même s'il avait des enfants, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Il n'en saurait rien. Sakura, elle, allait mettre au monde et élever l'enfant d'un Chinois. D'un étranger.

Lorsqu'il l'avait raillée au sujet de pondre un métis, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le prendrait au sérieux. Lorsqu'il avait dit cela, les autres se regardèrent, et pour ne pas le vexer, ne dirent pas à Toya que si Sakura était tombée enceinte, ça n'était pas par provocation.

Toya avait aussi le pressentiment que leur sort se règlerait bientôt, tout du moins avant l'âge de raison de l'enfant : il était sûr que le diplomate ne voudrait pas que le petit s'habituât à leur présence au domaine. Ils changeraient d'air. Mais pour où ?

- Shaolan en met un temps, à revenir, soupira Sakura.

- J'ai cru entendre dire que là où il se rendait, il y avait un élevage de chevaux sauvages, risqua Tomoyo qui se concentrait plus que d'habitude sur sa broderie – les colères des femmes enceintes étaient terribles.

- Quoi ? S'il se met à dresser tout l'élevage, je le tue ! Je te jure que je le tue !

- Paix à son âme, murmura Tomoyo qui ne doutait pas un instant du comportement du jeune homme.

- Tomoyo ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Je suis prête à mettre bas, pour utiliser les termes si élogieux de ton frère, et lui, il prend son temps pour dresser des canassons !

Tomoyo eut envie de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu :

- Vu ce qui l'attend quand il va rentrer, je comprends qu'il prenne son temps… C'est vrai que les volcans sont nombreux, au Japon !

- Ha, ha, ha, très amusant, ironisa Sakura. Ton frère et toi avez le même sens de l'humour si particulier !

- C'est ce qui nous distingue de la masse du peuple, sourit Tomoyo. Dresser des chevaux et faire des blagues ! Voilà notre quotidien !

- Dresser des chevaux, marmonna Sakura, on va voir qui dresse qui ! Non mais attends qu'il rentre, je te jure que ça va être sa fête !

- Mmmh… fit Tomoyo en faisant mine de réfléchir. Sentirait-il ton aura d'hostilité depuis la plage sud de Honshu ? Ce serait une piste sur son retard ?

- Il dresse des chevaux pendant que je me réveille la nuit parce qu'un enfant s'amuse à me cogner l'intérieur du ventre ! Où est la justice ? Lui, il s'amuse, et moi, je…

- Ce n'est pas ton rêve, d'être maman ? rappela Tomoyo.

Sakura soupira. En effet, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle aussi était en train de vivre son rêve, de quoi se plaignait-elle ? Elle savait qu'une femme enceinte pouvait être pénible à supporter – elle avait fait l'expérience avec Chiharu. Elle se demanda si elle serait alors aussi épanouie que son amie après la venue au monde de son bébé.

Devant le silence de Sakura, Tomoyo reprit :

- Bah, toutes les femmes prêtes à accoucher sont irritables, Chiharu l'a été, et moi je le serai sûrement quand ça sera mon tour !

- Ton tour ? Tu es… ? fit Sakura avec des grands yeux en se tournant vers elle.

- Absolument pas, répondit Tomoyo d'un ton un peu trop neutre.

Sakura comprit à cette réplique simple qu'elles ne parleraient pas des problèmes de Tomoyo avec Eriol.

Tomoyo mit sa main sur son ventre pour prendre du souffle. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de trouver sa position idéale pour chanter. Elle faisait toujours des exercices de respiration, et Sakura commençait à l'accompagner. Après tout, chanter était aussi un loisir, et Sakura ne se fatiguait pas trop.

- Au fait, dit Tomoyo, il parait que Shaolan est sur le chemin du retour. Il ne tardera pas à rentrer.

- C'est formidable, fit Sakura. Enfin ! Je commençais à trouver le temps long !

- Il a envoyé un messager peu de temps avant son départ, lui apprit Tomoyo qui elle pouvait se rendre à Edo au galop. Il fait savoir qu'il va bien et qu'il va rentrer dans quelques jours. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il a mangé du steak de soja avec de la sauce aux champignons. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a demandé au messager de nous transmettre ça, ajouta-t-elle les yeux ronds.

Sakura soupira. C'était parfois un vrai gamin.

- Allez, on va se chauffer un peu la voix, dit Tomoyo. Fais attention, hein !

Sakura sourit : il était vrai que parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à produire de son à cause des mouvements de son bébé. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de bloquer en plein milieu d'une chanson.

Se tenant le ventre, Tomoyo prit une grande inspiration, souffla, prit une nouvelle inspiration, et commença à sortir des notes. C'était toujours aussi mélodieux, ne put s'empêcher de constater la future mère. Tomoyo avait vraiment une voix hors du commun, capable de voler le cœur de n'importe qui. Elle était persuadée que même Toya et ses comparses devaient écouter attentivement la mélodie.

Lorsque Tomoyo eut fini, Sakura fit elle aussi une grande inspiration, et se lança. Aucun son ne sortit. Tomoyo partit à rire en voyant qu'une fois encore, le son ne pouvait sortir. Parfois, chanter avec le ventre pouvait s'avérer difficile… en particulier lorsqu'il y avait un enfant dedans.

- Ce… ce n'est pas drôle, Tomoyo-chan, haleta Sakura. Ça… ha !

- Euh… Sakura… Je crois que nous sommes confrontées à un problème, constata Tomoyo en regardant les pieds de son amie : ils étaient mouillés.

- Ah… je… Je n'arrive plus… à bouger ! To… Tomoyo !

- Ne t'affole pas Sakura, tout va bien, on a tout prévu ! On a des serviettes chaudes, un futon tout prêt, des mères de famille qui savent comment ça fonctionne, et tu n'as pas encore de contractions !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Bon, tu as des contractions, rectifia Tomoyo. Essaie de marcher jusqu'au futon.

- Non, ça fait trop mal, je peux pas bouger ! commençait à pleurer Sakura.

- Mais si, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons t'aider à t'installer. CHIHARU-CHAN ! se mit-elle à crier.

L'organisation féminine répartit vite les tâches : Tomoyo restait aux côtés de Sakura, Chiharu faisait chauffer de l'eau pour les serviettes, et Kaede supervisait le déroulement des choses.

- Woé, je n'en reviens pas, et Shaolan qui n'est pas là !

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, dit calmement Kaede. Pour que ton enfant sorte, il faut que ça soit dilaté ; je dois pouvoir passer mes deux mains, et là, c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Quoi ? fit Sakura. Mais ça fait horriblement mal !

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est ainsi. Respire profondément, comme tu le faisais avant que l'arrivée de tes eaux ne t'interrompe.

Bon sang ! Comment Chiharu, plus fragile qu'elle, avait pu tenir le coup ?

Toya et toutes les autres personnes dans le domaine avaient tourné la tête en entendant le cri féminin. Le moment était arrivé. Toya, nerveux, s'assit dans la paille. C'était comme s'il sortait d'une bulle. Sa sœur allait avoir un bébé. Un petit bébé. Une de ces choses toutes roses, fripées, et bruyantes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu le gros ventre de sa sœur comme un artifice durant tous ces mois. Mais c'était bien vrai. Elle allait avoir un bébé. Comme cette jeune fille il y a un peu plus de six mois, pour qui ça avait failli mal se passer. Et si c'était pareil pour Sakura ?

Sa nervosité augmentée, Toya commença à écraser les brins de paille dans sa main. Il renifla. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se gratta la joue. Il renifla. Il se massa la nuque. Il se gratta la joue. Il renifla. Il se massa la nuque. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il souffla pour sa calmer, et cela discrètement pour ne pas montrer son état à ses hommes, bien qu'à ce moment précis, il ne se souciait pas plus d'eux que de son dernier repas.

Takashi ne put qu'encourager Sakura. Il avait déjà vécu cette expérience avec Chiharu, et mauvais souvenir ou pas, il se tint de garder ses distances avec Sakura au cas où les mains de celle-ci eussent souhaité agripper quelque chose et le serrer très fort pour se calmer.

Il y eut des accalmies. Parfois Sakura bouillait de rage de devoir attendre alors que ça lui faisait mal, parfois elle respirait sans avoir l'air de souffrir, parfois elle tapotait le futon avec ses doigts comme pour passer le temps. Elle allait sûrement accoucher avant l'arrivée de Shaolan. Ce n'était pas vrai, pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour un tel moment ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle allait mettre son premier enfant au monde, et lui pendant ce temps devait sûrement s'amuser avec des canassons ! Il n'y avait aucune justice en ce bas monde !

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard sa souffrance avait grandement augmenté. La nuit allait tomber. Les contractions, bien qu'espacées, lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle en avait parfois le souffle coupé. Et de voir son ventre si gros par rapport à l'endroit si petit par lequel devait sortir l'enfant lui ôtait tout espoir que ça se passât bien. Kaede était venue la voir : elle n'avait pu mettre qu'une main. Sakura n'était donc pas au bout de ses peines. Chiharu s'abstint de parler de son propre accouchement, pour ne pas faire peur à Sakura et pour ne pas l'énerver.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que Sakura connut la vraie souffrance de l'accouchement. Après toute une nuit à s'épuiser, à sentir des contractions, à désespérer que Shaolan arrivât alors que ce ne serait pas le cas, ses langes étaient plus moites que jamais, elle-même était trempée de sueur de la tête aux pieds. Tomoyo avait passé un bras sous sa tête et l'encourageait comme elle pouvait ; elle lui épongeait le front, mais en fin de compte, Sakura avait toujours aussi mal. Elle criait, et pour une fois, sa voix sortait très clairement malgré l'enfant dans son ventre, enfant qui était d'ailleurs la cause de ces cris.

- Tu t'en sors bien, Sakura-chan, sourit Kaede. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu as tenu bon jusqu'ici. Maintenant, ce sont les derniers efforts, courage ! Il arrive.

A ces mots, Tomoyo s'excusa et quitta la tête de Sakura pour aller voir. On ne voyait en fait que le sommet du crâne.

- On dirait un gros bouchon tout lisse… avec des cheveux, s'amusa la jeune Daidoji. C'est marrant !

Une nouvelle contraction, un nouveau cri. Et cela durait depuis une bonne heure. Sakura était éreintée. Elle n'y arriverait pas, c'était impossible. Ça faisait si mal.

Son visage luisait, mouillé par sa sueur et ses larmes. Elle était à bout. Cela faisait près d'un jour entier qu'elle était allongée sur ce futon. Et toujours pas d'enfant. Il hésitait finalement à sortir, ou quoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà dehors ? Pourquoi la faisait-il souffrir ainsi ?

- Sakura, dit Kaede. Maintenant, tu vas pousser très fort, d'accord ?

- Non, pleura Sakura. Je n'en peux plus, ça fait si mal !

- Du courage, Sakura-chan, dit Tomoyo qui s'était remise à lui caresser le front. Ça fera sûrement bien plus mal si tu ne suis pas le conseil de Kaede. Il est bientôt arrivé. Tu as envie de voir ton enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous aussi. Alors fais-le sortir le plus vite possible. D'accord ?

- Mmh, renifla Sakura en hochant la tête pour montrer son approbation.

Chiharu s'était mise de l'autre côté et fit une bise sur la tempe de la jeune fille en détresse.

- Tiens, voilà du courage ! sourit-elle.

- Maintenant ! dit Kaede.

Les dents serrées, Sakura tenta de s'exécuter. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose en même temps, mais tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « comment Yelan Li avait-elle fait pour en mettre cinq au monde ? »

Se sentant au bout, elle lâcha son effort, et sa tête retomba pour la énième fois sur les serviettes chaudes trempées.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, Sakura, fit doucement Kaede. Tu es prête ? La prochaine fois sera la bonne. Tu vas voir ton enfant.

- Je vais… le voir ? répéta faiblement la jeune femme avec un sourire fatigué.

- Non, moi d'abord, moi d'abord ! fit Tomoyo en se précipitant aux côtés de Kaede. Waw, il est chevelu, son crâne ! Plus que celui d'Eiji !

- Eiji a l'implant capillaire de son père, railla Chiharu, ça sera la calvitie assurée dans pas longtemps !

- Et pourtant là, elle n'est plus enceinte, fit remarquer Takashi qui désignait Chiharu du doigt.

Sakura ne saurait dire si d'entendre toutes ces conversations futiles pendant son accouchement la faisait rire ou la mettait en colère. Elle comprit que ça la rassurait de voir que la situation était sous contrôle… Elle sentit alors la dernière contraction – du moins espérait-elle que ça serait la dernière.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que deux grands cris se mêlèrent. Le premier vint de Sakura qui venait de faire sortir son enfant de son utérus. Le second vint de l'enfant qui était sorti de l'utérus de Sakura.

Toya, accroché à ses barreaux constitués de planches de bois, respirait comme il pouvait. Cela faisait un jour entier que ça durait. Toute la journée, puis toute la nuit, il avait entendu sa sœur crier. Et ce matin, ça continuait. C'était de la gestation longue durée. Deux cris simultanés. Puis un seul persista : des pleurs saccadés très aigus. Toya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il était devenu oncle.

- Tiens, la voilà, fraîche comme une rose, dit doucement Kaede en lui tenant un paquet de langes d'où sortait une petite main qui ne savait quoi attraper.

Sakura ne savait plus trop où elle était ni qui elle était, mais son corps agit comme par réflexe, et tendit ses bras pour récupérer le paquet gazouillant. Précautionneusement, elle se redressa et mit l'enfant sur son avant-bras, appuyé contre sa poitrine. Elle déplia doucement le haut du linge pour découvrir le visage de cette si petite chose qui l'avait tant fait crier. Une jolie petite masse de cheveux noirs de jais, avec des petites prunelles en amande qui la fixaient curieusement, sur une tête rouge d'avoir tant pleuré.

- Bonjour, toi, souffla-t-elle en effleurant sa joue si douce.

A ces paroles, la petite fille émit un son qui ne se distinguait pas beaucoup de ses précédents gazouillements.

- Tu connais cette voix, hein ? Tu sais que tu l'as déjà entendue… Quelle jolie petite demoiselle tu es…

Tomoyo entra alors, et annonça avec un simple sourire :

- Shaolan est rentré.

Shaolan arriva. Celui qu'elle devait à présent appeler Papa. Il sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sakura, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour mieux se pencher et voir le centre de tous les intérêts. Elle s'était endormie.

- Alors, c'est la nôtre ? souffla-t-il.

- Moui, dit Sakura. C'est la nôtre. Notre petite demoiselle Li. Notre première fleur de jardin.

- Tu ne vas pas l'appeler comme ça ? sourit Shaolan. Ça irait pour la fille d'un jardinier, mais là…

- Oh, je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'aucun des noms auxquels j'ai réfléchi ne va. Et pourtant j'ai eu le temps de méditer… Comme si aucun n'était assez bien.

- C'est toujours dur de trouver ce qui convient aux princesses, sourit Shaolan en se rapprochant de sa fille que Sakura lui donna finalement. On a tout notre temps pour y réfléchir. Repose-toi.

Après un petit moment à la contempler, il posa l'enfant sur le ventre de Sakura qui s'était rallongée et ne demandait qu'à dormir. La petite bougea et resta à dormir les bras en croix sur sa mère qui avait paisiblement fermé les yeux. L'événement avait autant fatigué la mère que la fille, semblait-il. C'était normal. Shaolan alla s'allonger dans sa chambre, la route de nuit l'avait lui aussi éreinté.

Le surlendemain débarquait au domaine Li une Tsukiko surexcitée. Sakura sourit en la voyant aussi vive. La jeune fille était dorénavant parfaitement remise de sa grande mésaventure et son sourire d'habitude permanent avait vite recouvré son territoire. Elle était venue accompagnée d'Eikichi.

- Si on avait amené nos parents, ça aurait fait trop de monde d'un coup, avait-elle expliqué. Alors on a pris un peu d'avance !

Le clin d'œil qui accompagna cette remarque fit sourire Sakura. Nul doute qu'Eikichi était là pour surveiller Tsukiko pour qu'elle ne fît pas de bêtises.

- Alors, où est-elle, cette mignonne petite puce ? Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être adorable !

- Elle dort pour l'instant, mais elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Tu as une mine fatiguée, remarqua Tsukiko. Tu es souffrante ?

- Non, mais elle se réveille pendant la nuit, sourit Sakura. Et quand je dis elle, ça veut dire nous ! Shaolan est devenu aussi grognon qu'un ours des cavernes !

Sakura les mena à sa chambre qui était la plus ombragée, puisque dirigée vers l'ouest. Elle entendait déjà le son des draps qui bougeaient et les gazouillements qui mèneraient à des pleurs indiquant sa faim. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras puis ils allèrent dans une autre pièce de la maison où Tomoyo les rejoignit avec du thé.

- Alors voilà le tout petit bout de chou qui te donnait l'air d'un ballon de fête, sourit Tsukiko. Elle est si petite et tu avais un ventre si gros, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre qui est sorti avec elle ?

- Eh oui, c'est incroyable à quel point c'est petit, sourit Sakura en leur tournant le dos pour donner le sein à sa fille qui mordillait le col de son yukata en quête d'avoir quelque chose à manger.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Eikichi.

- Si un jour Sakura arrive à rester décidée sur un nom, peut-être la petite en portera-t-elle un, railla Tomoyo. Je crois que tout le répertoire de prénoms est passé, mais rien n'y fait.

- Très amusant, fit Sakura. Mais c'est vrai, je ne trouve pas grand-chose.

- Et Shaolan a des idées ? fit Tsukiko. Il faut quand même être deux pour avoir un bébé.

- Mais j'étais toute seule à le faire sortir, fit remarquer Sakura, donc j'ai plus de pouvoir !

- Voilà une maîtresse de maison dans toute sa splendeur, sourit Tomoyo. On croirait entendre Yelan Li !

- C'est ce que je me disais, s'amusa Tsukiko. Si ta petite a le même caractère que Shaolan, tu n'es pas prête de céder le pouvoir à qui que ce soit !

Après un long moment, Sakura referma son yukata tout en hissant l'enfant contre son épaule. Le petit rot sortit, et les trois femmes poussèrent un gémissement attendri sous l'œil perplexe d'Eikichi qui se demandait comment on pouvait rester en extase devant un rot. Et après les femmes osaient parler de bonnes manières !

- Des nouvelles d'Edo ? demanda Tomoyo en buvant son thé.

- A part que la fille des marchands de soba va finir par s'installer à l'auberge à force d'y venir, rien, dit Tsukiko, qui se vit envoyer par Eikichi un sourire ironique mais néanmoins satisfait, sous le regard amusé de Tomoyo.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas très bien placée pour dire ça, ma grande…

Sakura était tranquillement assise sur le couloir de bois extérieur, et contemplait la vue, rêveusement. Elle sortit de sa bulle lorsque Wei, un vieux domestique, s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle aimait beaucoup Wei, cet homme s'était toujours personnellement occupé de Shaolan jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fût en âge de s'assumer. C'était un vieil homme très sympathique qui lui racontait souvent des anecdotes sur son compagnon. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait fait un petit voyage vers un autre domaine, à savoir plus d'un mois. Il revenait à peine et Sakura avait hâte de lui présenter sa fille.

- Quelle mignonne petite fille nous avons là, répondit Wei en la prenant dans ses bras sous son regard curieux. Tu es une Li, ça il n'y a aucun doute possible. Tes yeux en amande et tes cheveux touffus ne peuvent me tromper, aussi vieux sois-je !

Sakura détailla sa fille pour la énième fois. Son visage ressemblait à celui de tous les bébés avec son petit nez en trompette et ses grands yeux. Ces derniers étaient d'un marron bien plus foncé que ceux de Shaolan, ses cheveux noirs d'ébène étaient touffus, et son sourire montrait qu'elle aimait déjà le vieil homme.

- C'est incroyable, souffla celui-ci. Incroyable comme tu lui ressembles. Eh oui, fit-il comme s'il répondait à une question de la petite, oui, tu es comme ta grand-mère ! Les mêmes yeux, le même sourire, les mêmes cheveux… Tu ressembles énormément à Yelan Li ! Serais-tu sa résurrection ? Ah, ça te fait rire, tout ce que je raconte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est amusant, les paroles d'un vieux monsieur !

La réflexion frappa Sakura. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention, mais à présent que Wei en parlait, oui, elle voyait clairement la ressemblance, l'air de famille de Yelan Li sur le visage de sa fille. Une résurrection ? Même si Sakura était naïve, elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses. Mais qui savait ? Peut-être sa fille était-elle un reflet de la doyenne Li pour un dernier acte sur Terre que celle-ci n'avait eu le temps d'accomplir. Sakura se ressaisit. C'était n'importe quoi !

Au début, en voyant les cheveux noirs de sa fille, elle avait pensé que c'était les mêmes que ceux de Toya, donc sa mère Nadeshiko, mais en y repensant, cela pouvait aussi venir de Dame Li.

Allongée sur son lit et son enfant dans la même position à côté d'elle, elle réfléchissait. Le bébé était endormi depuis longtemps. Shaolan entra dans la chambre en se massant une épaule.

- Alors Maman, comment vas-tu ? dit-il. Wei a pu voir l'enfant prodige ?

- Cet homme connaît ta famille sur le bout des doigts, sourit Sakura. Il m'a dit de qui provenaient vos oreilles, votre nez, vos cheveux… Et il m'a fait remarquer que la petite ressemblait beaucoup à ta mère.

- C'est vrai ? fit Shaolan. Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Fais voir ?

Il regarda attentivement sa fille. Sakura le regarda scruter avec attention, attendant le verdict, bien que se fier au jugement de Wei était signe de détenir la vérité.

- C'est vrai, dit alors le jeune père. Elle a un air… que dis-je un air, elle tient beaucoup de choses de ma mère !

Shaolan semblait comme plongé dans des souvenirs, à repenser à sa mère. Sakura préféra ne pas l'interrompre. Elle attendit qu'il sortît de sa bulle. Chose qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Dis-moi, ça veut dire quoi, « Yelan » ?

- Orchidée Sauvage, sourit Shaolan qui s'allongeait à son tour sur le lit, de l'autre côté de sa fillette.

- Woé ? Pourtant dans « Shaolan », il n'y a rien qui signifie Orchidée, ou Sauvage !

- Ahlala, petite Japonaise qui n'a qu'une faible gamme de sons ! se moqua le jeune homme. Tu confonds les sons « lan » et « lang » ! Lan signifie Orchidée, et Lang signifie Loup : ça n'est pas vraiment pareil ! Mais les Japonais ne font pas la distinction et les prononcent « lan » tous les deux.

- Pff, ce sont les sons chinois qui sont trop nombreux, dit-elle. Orchidée Sauvage, reprit-elle alors. C'est vraiment joli.

- Oh, tu commences enfin à trouver un prénom qui te plait ?

- Pour tant ressembler à ta mère, elle se doit d'avoir un morceau de son nom, dit Sakura. Ma fille fait partie des orchidées Li.

- Une orchidée ? répéta Shaolan. Et de quelle couleur ?

- Blanche, évidemment ! sourit Sakura. Notre fille n'est que pureté.

- Mmmh, réfléchit Shaolan. « Bailan » ? C'était le nom de ma grand-mère, c'est drôle, ça !

- Bailan ? fit Sakura. Bailan, répéta-t-elle d'un ton doux en posant les yeux sur sa fille. Bailan…

- Ça te plait ?

- Oh oui, c'est très joli, mais si tu en veux un autre…

- Non, non, la coupa le jeune homme. Tu t'es enfin fixée sur un nom, on ne va pas changer maintenant ! Cela dit, on ne pourra qu'affirmer que c'est une Li, après ça ! Le visage de ma mère, et le nom de ma grand-mère paternelle !

- J'aurais aimé qu'elle me ressemble plus, dit Sakura avec une petite moue.

- Même si elle a l'air de ma mère, c'est notre fille, sourit Shaolan. Il paraît qu'en grandissant, une fille devient le portrait de sa mère !

- Elle a intérêt ! sourit la jeune fille. Elle contente tout le monde, comme ça. Tu peux revoir le visage de ta mère, d'une certaine manière…

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais seulement du silence. Shaolan prit la nouvelle nommée Bailan dans ses bras qui était en train de se réveiller et la contempla un instant. Sakura lui annonça qu'elle allait boire quelque chose et sortit de la pièce. Elle savait qu'à cet instant précis, Shaolan voulait être seul : les souvenirs de sa mère lui revenaient.

Shaolan regarda la petite fille qui l'observait avec des grands yeux. Elle semblait dubitative, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre à quoi il pensait. Elle était vraiment toute petite ; le seul bout du doigt du jeune homme tenait dans la main de l'enfant. Si petite, et si fragile. Shaolan la serra alors dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

- Papa te protègera toujours, souffla-t-il. Il ne t'arrivera jamais rien, papa te le jure, cette fois, je serai là, je donnerai ma vie même s'il le faut… Cette fois, je serai assez fort pour vous défendre… Pa… Papa te le promet…

Il ne pouvait empêcher ses sanglots d'affluer et s'efforçait de les faire le plus silencieux possible. Pourquoi se mettait-il à pleurer, il n'en savait rien, mais il était sûr que n'importe qui en aurait fait autant – ou tout du moins se disait-il cela pour se réconforter. Est-ce que le Seigneur Kaibaiji avait aussi prononcé ces paroles, des années plus tôt, à la naissance de sa petite Tsukiko ? Lui avait-il juré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'il serait toujours là, qu'il prendrait tout à sa place ? Qu'avait-il ressenti lors de cet incendie, où tout le monde l'eut crue morte ? Est-ce qu'une douleur lancinante lui avait transpercé le cœur, comme celle qui faisait de même à Shaolan qui s'imaginait qu'il arrivât la même chose à sa fille ?

- Cette fois-ci, reprit Shaolan qui s'était un peu apaisé, cette fois-ci, je ne serai pas un fardeau… Je serai là, c'est juré, c'est juré, tu entends, hein ? Papa veillera sur toi…

Il desserra alors son étreinte, quelque part surpris que la petite n'eût pas bronché pendant tout ce temps où il la comprimait contre lui. En l'observant, il vit les grandes prunelles de ses yeux en amandes – héritées de Yelan Li – qui le fixaient, comme si elles attendaient quelque chose.

- Eh bien ? demanda-t-il la voix encore chevrotante. Tu ne pleures pas ? J'aurais juré que tu avais faim, tu ne réclames rien ? Ou bien Papa te donne-t-il l'impression d'être un vieux désespéré ?

Bailan sourit alors. Shaolan se demanda si c'était pour approuver les dernières paroles. En tout cas, elle souriait au lieu de pleurer. Mieux, elle agitait ses pieds comme si ce qu'il venait de dire avait quelque chose de désopilant.

Il la prit finalement dans ses bras et descendit du lit. Un bon repas leur ferait à tous le plus grand bien. Il sortit, non sans s'être essuyé les yeux avant : ces larmes seraient leur secret, bien qu'il savait que Sakura se doutât fort qu'il en eût versées.

Fin de la première sous partie.


	11. Partie 10 sous partie 2

Dixième partie

Deuxième sous-partie

Sakura savourait ce repas où ils étaient réunis, sa petite famille, celle de Chiharu, et Tomoyo. Takashi s'amusait à pincer le nez de son fils avec ses baguettes, chose qui amusait beaucoup le garçon. Bailan observait ce qui se passait autour d'elle et il suffisait de lui adresser la parole pour la mettre dans un état d'euphorie incroyable. Tomoyo s'amusait à piquer ce que prenait Shaolan pour le taquiner, Bailan semblait bien plus sage qu'eux deux, et Chiharu semblait souffler autant que Sakura. Elles pouvaient passer un repas sans s'occuper de leur enfant. Cela leur faisait du bien de tenir leurs baguettes et leur bol sans avoir à les lâcher toutes les cinq minutes pour s'occuper d'un problème de l'enfant.

Tomoyo alla coucher Bailan qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Les autres commencèrent à parler de la visite prochaine qu'ils feraient à Edo pour présenter Bailan aux parents Kaibaiji et Suzuhime – cela leur paraissait plus pratique de descendre sur Edo plutôt que les autres vinssent.

Il fallut du temps avant d'arriver à l'auberge des Suzuhime, car transporter un être minuscule demandait un chambardement incroyable. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils apprirent que le Seigneur Kaibaiji avait traîné sa fille à la préfecture pour montrer qu'elle était bien vivante, chose qui avait assez fait rire de devoir en arriver à cette extrémité ; les autorités avaient déclaré qu'il pût s'agir d'un sosie que de déclarer avoir retrouvé sa fille.

Le père Suzuhime tenait Bailan sur ses genoux en la faisant doucement sautiller tandis que la mère s'extasiait devant ce petit minois. L'assistance avait tout de suite dénoté la ressemblance avec Yelan Li, et le sujet de la réincarnation reparut une fois de plus.

Hajime Kaibaiji apparut alors dans l'auberge en criant victoire. Il avait enfin obtenu gain de cause. Tsukiko, derrière lui, semblait morte de honte. Sa main sur les yeux, elle semblait vouloir paraître invisible.

- Oh, la jolie petite puce ! fit-il en voyant Bailan qui sourit aussitôt devant un visage si jovial. Quelle jolie petite Yelan Li miniature !

- Alors tout est arrangé ? demanda Dame Kaibaiji à son époux.

- Oui, enfin ! Au début, ils ne voulaient pas me croire, ils pensaient que j'avais travesti une jeune fille pour la faire passer pour la mienne ; fichus fonctionnaires qui veulent détenir le dernier mot ! Ils pensent qu'elle est morte et donc ils doivent forcément avoir raison ?

- Père, pitié, fit Tsukiko les mains jointes en le suppliant d'arrêter.

- Mais heureusement, Tsukiko a la même tâche de naissance que son papa, continua le Seigneur Kaibaiji. Et ça, c'était une preuve indéniable !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, murmura son épouse. Vous n'avez pas osé !

- Ma fille et moi possédons une fesse droite identique ! déclara-t-il, provoquant chez Sakura un dilemme entre l'envie de rire et d'être choquée, tandis que les joues se teintèrent de rouge. Mais quand j'ai amorcé le geste pour leur montrer, ils m'ont alors cru !

C'en fut trop pour Tsukiko, qui laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras sur la table, ses longs cheveux noirs recouvrant le tout. Sakura eut un sourire en la voyant morte de honte, elle qui d'habitude s'affichait sans vergogne.

- Ah, ma fille est enfin en règle ! sourit-il. Papa est heureux ! rajouta-t-il soudainement en la prenant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, manquant de l'étouffer.

Shaolan observait silencieusement la scène. Il imaginait que la joie du Seigneur Kaibaiji fût bien plus grande qu'il ne le montrait. Tsukiko, avec un sourire, releva la tête pour respirer, bien que les bras de son père fussent toujours autour de son cou. Shaolan pouvait alors observer le même sourire chez ces deux êtres si joviaux, le coin droit de leurs lèvres qui se relevait plus que le gauche, et les petites rides qui se formaient au coin de leurs yeux lorsqu'ils riaient. C'était amusant de constater que même si Tsukiko avait le visage de sa mère, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père de par des petits détails.

- Alors les Kokunji repartent ? lança Tomoyo. La reconstruction de leur domaine est terminée ?

- Oui, il manque quelques détails, mais ils repartent demain, dit la mère Suzuhime. Mais leur chambre va être occupée juste après. La nouvelle vient juste de tomber.

A ces mots, Sakura aperçut Eikichi froncer le nez et mettre celui-ci dans sa tasse de thé pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Se doutant de quelle nouvelle il s'agissait, Shaolan posa la question :

- Quel domaine a brûlé, cette fois ?

- Le domaine Kumon.

Sakura comprit aussitôt la moue d'Eikichi et lui fit un sourire. Kumon n'allait pas être aussi bien accueilli que la dernière fois.

En arrivant au domaine, Sakura repensa aux commérages qu'elle avait entendus par deux femmes à la sortie de l'auberge. Décidément, les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train à Edo.

_- Vous ne savez pas la dernière que j'ai vu, ma chère ? fit une femme d'environ cinquante ans à sa voisine qui s'était déjà penchée vers elle pour écouter._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- La petite richtonne, Tsukiko Kaibaiji, celle qui a été retrouvée il n'y a pas longtemps, la p'tite miraculée._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je l'ai vue aller dans la grange des Suzuhime, ces aubergistes chez qui elle est tout le temps. _

_- Elle va se traîner dans la paille, maintenant ? fit la seconde. Après servir à des gueux, voilà qu'elle va balayer le crottin ? Ah, ces riches !_

_- Eh bien, je l'ai vue revenir de cette grange les cheveux pleins de paille et les vêtements de travers._

_- Oooooooooooh, nooooooon, vous n'allez pas me dire que… ? _

_- Haha ! Si, je le pense, car devinez qui sort derrière elle dans le même état, cinq minutes après ? Le fils des aubergistes, le p'tit Eikichi ! De la paille dans les cheveux et les habits débraillés ! _

_- Les riches fricotent avec les aubergistes, maintenant ? fit la seconde. C'est du joli ! A moins que sa disparition n'en était pas vraiment une, et qu'elle… _

_- Ooooooooh, vous croyez ? Il est vrai que les riches ne sont pas aussi purs qu'on puisse le penser…_

_C'en était assez pour Sakura qui avait tendu l'oreille juste pour entendre les dernières nouvelles exagérées à l'extrême des marchandes. Ça devenait très dur de distinguer le vrai dans leurs paroles si elles se mettaient à supposer que Tsukiko n'avait pas vraiment disparu. Pourquoi ne pas dire qu'elle avait volontairement incendié le domaine, tant qu'elles y étaient ? Sales vieilles biques ! _

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions malgré tout. Après tout, Eikichi aimait Tsukiko, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle en parla à Tomoyo qui resta calme, comme à son habitude.

- Hélas, ma pauvre Sakura, je crois que je vais éteindre ta lumière d'espoir, sourit Tomoyo. Car j'ai aussi entendu la poissonnière Yamamura, et je suis allée poser les questions directement à Eikichi. Il est incapable de mentir sans se trahir. Il a reconnu qu'ils avaient joué dans la paille. Crois-moi, s'ils avaient fait quoi que ce soit d'autre, je l'aurais su.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être vrai ? fit Sakura. Qu'ils se verraient en cachette, et…

- C'est possible, mais improbable, fit Tomoyo. Quant à savoir s'ils le font vraiment, je ne sais pas. Et puis, même si c'était vrai, ça ne doit être que les petits bisous dans le cou.

- Tu crois qu'ils ne feraient que ça ? dit Sakura en levant un sourcil.

- Bien sûr, même si Tsukiko est casse-cou, elle respecte le code d'honneur, elle restera vierge jusqu'au mariage. Quant à Eikichi, il découvre juste ça.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis se mit à rire :

- Voilà que ton esprit créatif m'envahit, et que je me mets moi aussi à spéculer alors que si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! Ah, vraiment, tu déteins sur moi, Sakura-chan ! Mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'ils sont toujours amis.

A ces paroles, Sakura claqua des doigts en passant le bras devant elle, imageant le fait que c'était une occasion manquée.

- En tout cas, c'était grand de ta part d'aller leur poser la question directement, dit Sakura. Moi je n'oserais pas ! C'est comme si je te demandais ce qui se passe avec Eriol, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien essayé, sourit Tomoyo. Mais ça échoue cette fois encore.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? fit Sakura. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

Tomoyo étendit ses jambes tout en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. Mais comme c'est un problème entre Eriol et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'encombrerais Shaolan d'un nouveau dilemme. Tu connais Shaolan, non ? Il se creuserait la tête si on lui donnait tous les éléments du problème, parce qu'une fois qu'il a commencé quelque chose, il ne s'arrête pas. Lui ajouter un problème sur le dos, non merci.

- Mais moi, je n'en ai pas autant que lui… dit Sakura. Je suis là pour écouter tes problèmes, justement.

- Tu le connais déjà : ni Eriol ni moi ne voulons changer de domaine. Toute notre vie, nous l'avons passée dans nos domaines respectifs. Quant aux discussions, nous tournons en rond. Si je me mettais à parler, ce ne serait que pour l'injurier, tout comme il doit le faire en ce moment pour moi.

- Woé… fit Sakura.

- Bon, fit Tomoyo en se levant. Moi, je vais m'occuper de ma jolie petite nièce ! Elle a mangé et dormi, non ?

- Oui, elle ne devrait pas avoir faim avant une bonne heure, sourit Sakura. Moi je vais retrouver mon grand diplomate, accessoirement grand gamin dans l'âme !

Sakura trouva Shaolan dans un pré, qui voulait attraper un cheval, mais celui-ci s'éloignait à chaque fois. Elle devinait le sourire qui était sur les lèvres du jeune homme à ce moment-là. Il avait le même que lorsqu'il lui avait dit que là où il se trouvait pour son affaire diplomatique, à la frontière d'Honshu, il avait donné un coup de main pour dresser des chevaux – Tomoyo avait vu juste, il y était bien allé.

Elle le regardait faire, bien que ça n'avait rien de très passionnant, sauf pour un passionné tel que Shaolan. Mais finalement, celui-ci termina bien vite sa tâche, et mit le cheval dans un enclos où d'autres broutaient.

Sakura commença à lui raconter les commérages qu'elle avait entendus sur leurs amis tandis qu'ils rentraient vers les écuries. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant lorsque Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant.

- Boh, quoi qu'ils fassent, ça ne doit pas être bien méchant. Quelques bisouillades par-ci par-là, j'ai déjà connu ç…

Il s'interrompit vite en réalisant qu'il s'engageait sur une pente très dangereuse. Mieux valait ne pas parler de ses actions passées. Le nez froncé de sa compagne lui faisait cependant clairement comprendre que la gaffe était déjà faite.

- Et euh… tu dis qu'ils avaient de la paille dans les cheveux ? dit-il en essayant de faire dévier la conversation.

- Oui, répondit Sakura d'un ton quelque peu hargneux. Et les vêtements de travers ! Tu as déjà connu ça, je suppose ? ajouta-t-elle avec une voix dont l'interrogation laissait plutôt place à l'ironie.

- Bah, c'est du passé, dit Shaolan en tentant de reprendre son assurance. Le lit, c'est plus confortable, tu sais ! A moins que tu ne veuilles tenter de le faire dans de la paille fraîche ?

Ce fut Sakura qui resta interloquée tandis que Shaolan se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Tu… tu rigoles, balbutia-t-elle en reculant tandis que Shaolan avançait, jusqu'à se retrouver contre la porte d'un des boxes, rempli de la paille fraîche précédemment citée. Et puis, y aucune intimité… et… ça… ça serait même pas drôle…

Pourquoi perdait-elle contenance ? Pourquoi avait-elle les joues en feu ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre ?

Shaolan avait avancé, toujours aussi tranquillement et silencieusement. Sakura recula encore, et la porte du boxe s'ouvrit sous son poids. Sans réfléchir plus, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Shaolan qui l'avait suivie et fermé la porte de son pied. Il avait le don de tourner la situation en sa faveur, même alors qu'il était près de se faire massacrer par une crise de jalousie.

Toya regardait distraitement le ventre de Kazuhiko se soulever et redescendre au rythme de ses ronflements. Leur dernier passe-temps en date pour ne pas s'ennuyer était de dormir. Mais Toya n'y arrivait pas, cette fois. Tous ronflaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis des jours alors que leur dernière sieste remontait à la matinée même. Toya soupira pour la énième fois – peut-être pourrait-il compter ses propres soupirs, pour passer le temps ? – lorsqu'il entendit des voix étouffées, qui parvenaient du mur opposé à la porte. Des rires. Des gémissements. Deux voix, une masculine, une féminine. Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui se passait, là-bas derrière. Il pourrait peut-être écouter, lui qui n'avait plus pu toucher de fille depuis plus d'un an.

Mitsuru émit un ronflement sonore, ce qui cassa quelque peu l'ambiance. Mais Toya approcha son oreille du mur de bois, et reconnut alors la voix de Sakura. Non ! Impossible ! Pas elle, pas sa gentille petite sœur, dans la paille d'un boxe voisin au sien ! Il entendit ensuite une voix d'homme qui rit en chuchotant difficilement un « non, arrête, pas là ! ». C'était la voix du Chinois. Evidemment ! Avec qui d'autre pouvait-elle faire ses saletés ?

Hey ! Peut-être n'était-ce pas la voix de Sakura qu'il avait entendue ! Peut-être s'était-il mépris ! Après tout, il avait envoyé Sakura chez lui parce que ce gamin était incapable de résister aux femmes. Qui pouvait affirmer qu'il était resté fidèle, même après avoir engrossé sa sœur ? Sans doute était-il en compagnie d'une jolie domestique, peut-être celle aux longs cheveux noirs frisés, ou bien la jolie riche qui venait souvent leur rendre visite ? Voilà qui ferait un bon moyen de pression pour sortir d'ici, que ce soit sur ce sale Chinois ou sur sa sœur.

Toya remarqua un petit trou dans une des planches, et se risqua à y glisser un œil, œil qui s'écarquilla à peine une seconde plus tard, en reconnaissant la masse de cheveux de sa sœur, et surtout son visage. Visage qui était à la fois rouge de gêne et rouge de passion. Son ami semblait lui mordiller l'oreille, à ce que Toya semblait voir. Et c'était bel et bien le Chinois qui était en sa compagnie, nul doute, ce n'était pas n'importe quel domestique qui possédait ces cheveux ébouriffés et cette musculature. Il ne pouvait supporter ce spectacle de les voir vautrés dans la paille.

Toya s'écarta et se rapprocha le plus possible de la porte du boxe, soit le plus éloigné de ces voix. Une chance que les gars ronflent. C'était bien, les gars, ronflez ! Malgré tout, les gémissements et les rires apparaissaient très clairement aux oreilles de Toya. Non, c'était bon, les gars ronflaient. S'ils pouvaient ronfler plus fort ! Yuhi battit le record en émettant le ronflement qui aurait pu réveiller un mort… mais ce fut le seul qu'il produisit. Au lieu de se remettre à ronfler, il se tourna sur le côté, et continua sa sieste sans faire un bruit.

« - T'es complètement dingue ! » entendit-il rire derrière la cloison. Toya n'en put plus. Il se précipita à la porte et appela une jeune fille aux longs cheveux frisés qui tenait un bébé dans les bras.

- Hep, là-bas ! Pipi ! C'est super urgent ! Vite, viiiiiiiiiite ! s'époumona le chef des brigands.

Tomoyo s'approcha alors, et tenant Bailan dans un bras, prit la corde qui servait à leur tenir les mains attachées. Toya se montra incroyablement obéissant, ayant déjà passé ses deux mains entre deux planches. Il devait vraiment avoir envie de soulager sa vessie, constata Tomoyo.

Le tenant en laisse, elle l'emmena plus loin, vers les buissons. Toya semblait pourtant soulagé. Il n'avait pas encore fait ses besoins, ce qui surprit Tomoyo de le voir dans un état de soudaine extase. Peut-être n'avait-il pu se retenir ? Tomoyo secoua la tête : c'était dégoûtant. Elle reprit son pas, tandis que Bailan, contre son épaule, observait l'être qui était relié à elles par une corde. Ses grands yeux curieux le fixaient de leur couleur marron foncé.

Toya regarda alors sa nièce. C'était la première fois qu'il était si près d'elle. Il pouvait l'apparenter à une crevette, si petite et recroquevillée. Une de ses mains était agrippée au col de la jeune fille qui la portait, tandis que l'autre était enfoncée dans sa bouche. Toya scruta sa nièce plus sérieusement que celle-ci ne le faisait avec lui. Il avait entendu pleins de spéculations comme quoi elle était la réincarnation de Yelan Li. Enfin il pouvait voir par lui-même à quoi ressemblait cette frimousse. C'était vrai, elle lui ressemblait.

Alors que Toya s'approchait davantage, Tomoyo s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés aux buissons. Tomoyo lui tourna le dos, et tourna Bailan aussi, tandis que Toya se soulagea du stress qu'il venait de supporter. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Tomoyo allait le ramener au boxe, mais elle sentit une pression sur la corde, et vit Toya se diriger vers le petit point d'eau. Il trempa ses mains et les frotta consciencieusement.

Tomoyo resta surprise. D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi rigoureux sur l'hygiène. Mais elle vit Toya se tourner vers elle, et tendre ses mains toujours attachées vers Bailan, sans un mot.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se méfier, il était aisé de prendre l'enfant en otage pour exiger de sortir, car elle savait qu'il périssait dans son boxe. Quelque part, elle savait aussi qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à sa propre nièce, fille de son bourreau, mais liée à lui par le sang quand même.

Tomoyo le fixa de son regard qui analysait les moindres recoins de l'âme d'une personne. Elle consentit finalement à lui tendre Bailan. Cette dernière se mit à sourire devant Toya, et ses pieds s'agitaient dans le vide. Elle fut prise par deux grandes mains encore un peu mouillées.

Toya la tenait à bout de bras. C'était vrai qu'elle ressemblait fortement à cette diplomate. Il revoyait clairement son regard d'insoumission, toute la volonté qui émanait d'elle alors qu'elle voyait son destin scellé. Il se souvenait, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, cette impression qu'il avait ressentie, comme si elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était une doyenne si respectée, avec une telle force de caractère. Et elle avait transmis ça à ses enfants, du moins à son fils, puisque Toya avait pu goûter à ce que Shaolan tînt sa promesse de les retrouver. Cet esprit si résolu était un trait de caractère Li, il avait pu l'observer pendant son année de geôle ici.

Cette petite ressemblait en effet fortement à Yelan Li. Mais Toya ne croyait pas aux spéculations de réincarnation. Pourtant… Ces yeux marron foncé n'appartenaient pas à Shaolan Li, et encore moins à Sakura. C'était bien ceux de Yelan Li. Ces cheveux noirs d'ébène ne venaient ni de lui, ni de sa mère Nadeshiko. C'était ceux de Yelan Li. Ce froncement de sourcils venait de Shaolan… qui le tenait de Yelan Li.

Toya ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. D'accord, elle ressemblait à Yelan Li, mais tout de même ! Etait-ce vraiment que la doyenne voulait faire passer un message à travers sa petite-fille ? Voulait-elle protéger la descendance de sa prestigieuse lignée ? Ou voulait-elle hanter Toya comme l'avaient fait les paroles de son fils pendant que le bandit qu'il était fût encore libre ?

Toya ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il s'était mis à trembler… et que ça amusait beaucoup Bailan. Tomoyo leva un sourcil, ayant une intuition sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de Toya. Le chef des brigands était en plein cauchemar de revoir le visage de quelqu'un qu'il avait tué. Quelque part, elle en était heureuse. Elle savait d'une amie médium, Yûko Ichihara, que tuer un être humain était un lourd fardeau qu'il fallait porter. Mais Toya n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être gêné en quoi que ce fût. Peut-être Bailan était-elle en effet la réincarnation de Yelan ?

- Tu ferais mieux de me la rendre avant que son père ne te voie, dit-elle d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

- Ça va, il fait des cochonneries avec ma sœur dans le boxe voisin, renifla Toya sous le regard surpris de Tomoyo.

Il contempla encore un instant Bailan qui s'était mise à rire et qui tendait ses petits bras pour toucher le visage de Toya. Celui-ci fléchit ses coudes pour permettre à la petite d'arriver à son but, but qu'elle toucha avec surprise et sans délicatesse. Son poing se referma sur le nez de Toya, tandis que l'autre main avait agrippé la lèvre inférieure de son oncle. Bailan rit de plus belle devant cet étrange faciès, ses pieds s'agitant dans le vide à une vitesse comparable à son degré d'hilarité.

Toya sourit, mais perdit celui-ci lorsqu'il croisa le regard impassible de la jeune fille brune.

- C'est d'wôle, tenta-t-il d'articuler tandis qu'il enlevait la main de la petite de son visage, mais tu as le même regard meurtrier que ton maître. C'est pourtant lui qui veut me tuer, pas toi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je reste le plus souvent neutre que je n'ai aucune haine envers toi, dit froidement Tomoyo. Que tu noues une bonne relation avec la fille de ton ennemi, qu'importe ; tu as tué mes maîtresses, ma seconde famille. Même si le temps passe, et que vous croupissez dans un trou, je n'oublie pas pour autant votre acte immonde, ni Shaolan, ni personne dans ce domaine. Vous avez pris la vie. Je ne sais si vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait. Mais le ciel ne pardonne qu'à ceux qui se repentent.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, bichette ? demanda Toya gravement alors que Bailan lui tirait sur la joue. Elles sont mortes, tu me l'as toi-même rappelé. Je ne peux pas les faire revenir !

- Non, en effet, mais si tu prends soin des autres, allant même jusqu'à donner ta vie, ça sera une preuve que tu donnes à la Vie une grande valeur. Ça nettoiera un peu ton âme…

- Un peu ? répéta Toya.

- Tu as tué cinq femmes innocentes sous prétexte qu'elles ne viennent pas du même pays que toi. Comment veux-tu que les Cieux te pardonnent un crime si horrible ?

Toya méditait encore ces paroles une fois rentré dans son boxe. Bah ! Cette fille était une « maman sermon » à coup sûr ! Elle ferait mieux de se trouver un homme à qui faire tous ces blablas plutôt que les lui servir à lui. Il était tellement en train de rebuter ces paroles qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que le bruit qu'il avait voulu fuir n'était plus présent.

Tomoyo fut surprise d'apercevoir Shaolan et Sakura vers la salle d'entraînement.

En effet, tous deux avaient brusquement relevé la tête lorsque la voix tonitruante de Toya avait surgi, demandant à ce qu'on le soulageât de sa vessie. Les deux amants avaient été coupés dans leur élan, et le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient seulement séparés des brigands par une cloison ne leur donnait aucune envie de continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris. Ils se retirèrent donc des écuries.

Sakura s'humectait les lèvres. Elle ne savait si elle devait sourire de la réaction apeurée de son frère, ou bien en être gênée. Ce qui sautait en revanche aux yeux était la pauvreté de leur degré d'intimité. Shaolan avait beaucoup de responsabilités et se fixait aussi des impératifs, tels que continuer le dressage de ses chevaux, ainsi que poursuivre ses entraînements physiques.

Certes, depuis que Tsukiko avait été retrouvée, il était plus détendu, mais les domaines ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de brûler pour autant. Ceci dit, il était assez amusant de revoir Ryû Kumon à Edo. Son épouse était âgée de quinze ans, et était encore plus calme que Dame Kaibaiji. C'était une vraie poupée de porcelaine, fragile et délicate. Sakura devait avouer qu'elle disposait de la beauté des nobles, mais cette beauté était différente de celle de Tsukiko. C'était une beauté froide et vide, qui semblait seulement orner la pièce. Sakura s'était aperçue qu'elle ne l'avait même jamais entendue parler. Elle acquiesçait tout ce que disait son époux, – qui avait un certain culot de reparler tranquillement aux Kaibaiji, il fallait l'avouer – ses yeux étaient en général baissés dans une posture tellement passive qu'elle donnait l'impression de s'être assoupie.

Sakura releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées. Elle sentait la fraicheur de la salle d'entraînement. Fraîcheur qui s'estompait rapidement une fois que l'entraînement eut lieu, laissant place à la chaleur qui s'était dégagée des corps s'entraînant.

Sakura aimait beaucoup cette salle, ne fût-ce que pour admirer les instruments aux armoiries des Li. Elle aperçut même le couteau qu'elle avait ramassé chez Tokubei, et qui était posé vers les katanas. Il était gravé Li XiaoLang. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire depuis qu'elle avait appris la signification chinoise de « Li ». Il était constitué de deux sinogrammes, l'arbre sur l'enfant : cela voulait dire le prunier. Elle trouvait ça tellement mignon qu'elle en arrivait à parler à son compagnon comme à un petit garçon. Son « Petit Loup du Prunier », s'amusait-elle à l'appeler, et lui se renfrognait à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait comme elle s'adressait à Bailan.

Shaolan s'était approché des katanas qui étaient rangés en enfilade. Cinq katanas. Un pour chaque enfant Li. Un rouge au sommet, puis deux verts et deux bleus. Yelan Li avait toujours eu les armes en horreur, même pour décorer. Et Sakura avait été étonnée d'apprendre que même les sœurs de Shaolan, qu'on lui décrivait si douces, eussent appris à manier le katana. Shaolan avait même conclu d'un ton amer que là où elles en avaient eu besoin, il n'y en eut pas.

Shaolan prit le sien dans ses mains. Sakura regarda le fourreau rouge aux motifs dorés, ainsi que ce manche si noir où les idéogrammes dorés lui donnaient la légitime propriété de cet instrument. Il était plus grand que les autres, sans doute parce que Shaolan était le seul homme de sa famille.

Les autres faisaient la même taille, et portaient tous sur leur manche le nom de leur propriétaire, avec ces mêmes inscriptions dorées, et des fourreaux de couleurs bleues et vertes de différents tons qui semblaient davantage s'accorder à des personnages féminins, bien qu'un katana, par essence, ne fût pas près de rendre quelqu'un plus féminin.

Shaolan le sortit lentement de son fourreau. Le soleil se reflétait sur la longue et fine lame qui paraissait divine et puissante avec cette intensité de lumière.

- Tu te rends compte, murmura-t-il. Nous avons un taré qui met à chaque fois des centaines de vie en danger sans que nous sussions pourquoi, et nous n'arrivons pas à l'attraper, alors qu'un simple coup de cet objet, et c'en serait enfin terminé. La logique est injuste.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé de lien entre tous ces domaines brûlés ? demanda Sakura en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Oh, leur seul lien était qu'ils étaient tous blanc comme neige : on ne peut pas dire que ça progresse beaucoup… On ne pourrait pas parler d'une histoire de vengeance, puisque ce sont des familles qui n'ont fait aucune fraude…

- Et notre domaine… ? demanda Sakura avec une certaine dose d'appréhension dans la voix en retenant la fin de sa phrase.

- A part avoir essayé de couvrir Tokubei qui finalement n'est plus là, il ne me semble pas, réfléchit Shaolan. Comme nous sommes juste diplomates, nous sommes étrangers et ne pouvons pas faire d'affaires frauduleuses, car si nous étions découverts, je te laisse imaginer les relations entre nos patries. Mais en même temps, vu qu'on ne comprend pas ce que veut ce dingue, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri non plus…

Sakura avala avec difficulté. C'était vrai : le domaine était en bois, ils n'étaient pas si loin de la forêt (idéale pour s'embusquer), et si seuls les gens qui n'avaient rien fait d'illicite étaient visés, le domaine Li était en grand danger.

Shaolan reposa son katana à sa place après l'avoir remis dans son fourreau rouge. Sakura, de par l'instruction qu'elle avait reçue depuis qu'elle était arrivée au domaine, avait été mise au courant de la signification des couleurs des fourreaux. Il était vrai que selon la pensée Taoïste, les couleurs se rapportaient soit au Yang, soit au Yin. Le Yang représentait la lumière, le chaud, le masculin, le ciel, le jour, la naissance, l'adret. Quant au Yin, il représentait le contraire : l'obscurité, le froid, le féminin, la terre, la nuit, la mort, l'abri.

C'était d'ailleurs à partir de la pensée taoïste que le vocabulaire chinois avait été fait, en utilisant des mots contraires. Ainsi, l'Univers se disait et s'écrivait « tiandi », « tian » signifiant le ciel, et « di » signifiant la terre. Associées à cette pensée, les couleurs. Les couleurs chaudes telles que le rouge, l'orange, le jaune, étaient de type yang. Cela expliquait pourquoi Shaolan avait un fourreau rouge : il était le seul homme de la famille, et cette couleur représentait le pouvoir, la passion, la renommée, et la sécurité. Il était évident que le seul garçon de la famille reçût cet honneur.

En effet, les quatre autres katanas étaient verts et bleus, couleurs de type yin, la première représentant la jeunesse et le renouveau, l'autre symbolisant la sagesse et la tranquillité. Avec ces couleurs froides, le katana de Shaolan ressortait davantage, le rouge semblant dominer les autres.

Connaissant les membres de la famille Li, il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir lire les noms sur les fourreaux pour savoir lequel appartenait au chef du clan.

Shaolan cligna un instant des yeux devant sa compagne. Quelques jours avaient passé, et Sakura venait de lui proposer de se retirer quelques jours seuls tous les deux, histoire d'avoir quelque intimité. L'idée était loin d'être déplaisante, surtout s'il devait se remémorer cet épisode si pathétique dans les écuries. Réussir à calmer la jalousie de sa compagne et entendre tout à coup son ennemi hurler son besoin pressant n'avait rien de très stimulant.

Shaolan était assis sur le couloir de bois de sa demeure par ce frais matin. Il devenait rare d'en profiter par cette écrasante chaleur estivale, les matinées étaient le meilleur moment de la journée. Sakura était à genoux à côté de son amant, sa tasse vide posée à proximité.

- Je sais que tu es très pris, dit timidement Sakura. Mais justement, je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien de te relaxer, et d'oublier tout ceci pour quelques temps.

Shaolan détourna les yeux, puis le buste entier, tournant le dos à la jeune femme. C'était très vrai. Mais quelque chose semblait le retenir. Il avait l'impression de fuir les responsabilités. Il recevait souvent des missives de seigneurs qui s'inquiétaient pour leur domaine. Ces hommes n'appelaient pas le diplomate chinois qui ne pouvait rien faire et qui de par sa position ne devrait pas être concerné, mais ils s'adressaient à Shaolan Li. Le fils de Yelan Li, la femme la plus intelligente qu'ils eussent connue. Il était son fils. Il devait avoir quelque stratégie héritée de ce caractère inébranlable et pragmatique.

- Tu sais… Les seigneurs me demandent conseil… commença-t-il.

- Je sais, dit doucement Sakura. Et je ne veux pas jouer les épouses se plaignant qu'on ne leur consacre pas de temps…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit le Chinois en lui saisissant la main. J'en suis convaincu, et je sais que tu veux le meilleur pour moi. Mais… C'est seulement que j'ai l'impression de les abandonner, même si je ne fais pas grand-chose…

- Papa, soupira Sakura. Pourquoi te culpabilises-tu à ce point ? Tu sembles être le dernier à te rendre compte de tout le travail que tu accomplis. Des seigneurs paniqués te demandent conseil comme si tu avais réponse à tout. Ton domaine est autant menacé que les leurs. Pourquoi serait-ce à toi de trouver une solution ? Tu es un homme, non un dieu. Tu as les gens de ton propre domaine qui comptent déjà sur toi. Ils te font confiance. Tu as recueilli une part de ceux de Tokubei. Pourquoi t'ajouter des charges sur les épaules ? Je pense que ces seigneurs voient la confiance que tes gens ont en toi. De ce fait, ils se tournent vers toi.

Shaolan sentait le regard de Sakura posé sur sa nuque. Il ne savait si ce qu'elle lui disait lui faisait plaisir ou non. Savoir que tous les gens de son domaine l'estimaient comme ça lui faisait peur. Et s'il était incapable de les protéger ? Ils avaient confiance en lui ? Et lorsque le domaine brûlerait, lorsqu'ils seraient prisonniers des flammes et qu'ils l'imploreraient de venir les aider, que se passerait-il ? Rien, comme au domaine Kaibaiji. Comme dans ce domaine où plusieurs domestiques avaient trouvé la mort, et qui avaient sans nul doute appelé désespérément leur maître.

Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il imaginait ces personnes, prisonnières d'une cage aux barreaux flamboyants et meurtriers qu'étaient les flammes. Et s'il s'agissait de Tomoyo, l'unique sœur qu'il lui restait ? Et si c'était… Sakura… ou Bailan ? Il n'osait laisser son imagination aller plus loin, de peur de voir cette image qui l'empêcherait à jamais de trouver le repos.

Il eut un sursaut lorsque la main de Sakura se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu manques terriblement de sommeil, murmura Sakura lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle. Je t'entends, la nuit. Tu ne cesses de te retourner. Tu te couches tard, tu te lèves tôt. Tes yeux sont si rouges… et ton visage si crispé. Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu verras tout sous un jour nouveau, après ça… Je t'en supplie… Ne laisse pas tous ces seigneurs décharger leurs responsabilités sur toi parce qu'ils ont peur… S'ils se montrent aussi forts que toi, leurs gens trouveront foi en eux, comme c'est le cas ici. Car je sais que par n'importe quel moyen tu tâcheras à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. C'est cette volonté qui fait de toi un homme si bon…

- Tu me surestimes, marmonna-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux ; il n'osait pas affronter son regard. La volonté… certes, mais qu'est-ce que pouvait faire la volonté contre des murs de flammes qui se propageaient en un rien de temps ?

Sakura avait jugé préférable de parler à Tomoyo. Elle fut heureuse de constater que son amie était tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Shaolan était à bout, et qu'il avait impérativement besoin de repos. Elle suggéra que Shaolan devait aller se ressourcer ailleurs, histoire d'oublier un peu le domaine. De même, elle ajouta qu'il fût préférable que Sakura l'accompagnât.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna cette dernière.

- Eh bien, hésita Tomoyo, en ne sachant où poser son regard. Il me semble que vous avez un… souci, question intimité… Ce n'est pas facile, avec tout ce monde autour…

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, et la saisit par les bras :

- Woé ! Co… Co… Comment tu le sais ? bégaya-t-elle, les joues en feu. C'est privé, ça !

- C'est Toya qui me l'a dit, sourit Tomoyo. Un besoin urgent qui était plutôt de s'éloigner de vous que dans le sens premier du terme !

Il semblerait que Sakura avait toute une gamme de rouges à proposer pour la couleur de ses joues. Elle lâcha doucement Tomoyo en ayant l'air de recevoir une nouvelle des plus accablantes.

- Alors toi aussi, tu le sais. Tout le domaine doit être au courant, en fait…

- Non, je crois qu'il n'y a que moi, Shaolan, Toya et toi. Que les frères et sœurs, en somme, rit la jolie brune.

La grimace que fit Sakura n'atténua en rien son sourire.

- Allons, voici ce que je te propose : Shaolan et toi partez un petit moment, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups : Shaolan se repose, et vous pouvez vous retrouver. Nous nous occuperons bien de Bailan… et des chevaux de Shaolan, ajouta-t-elle en hochant grandement la tête, sachant que cet argument était capital.

- Tu es formidable, murmura Sakura, à qui Tomoyo répondit par un sourire.

Certes, Sakura avait besoin elle aussi de prendre l'air. Certes, elle appréciait de pouvoir réaliser ce souhait. Mais jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il serait si difficile de se séparer de Bailan, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle la reverrait quelques jours plus tard.

C'était assez étrange que ce fût quand elle partît qu'elle ne voulut se séparer pour rien au monde de la petite, alors que cette dernière passait ses journées dans les bras de tierces personnes.

- Allez, au revoir Maman, chantonna Tomoyo en tenant le poignet de Bailan, et le faisait aller de droite à gauche pour imager ce qu'elle disait. Au revoir ! Au revoir aussi à Papa !

Bailan s'amusait grandement de ce que sa tante lui faisait faire. Elle ne comprenait évidemment pas que ses parents la quittaient, et même si elle était souvent joyeuse au milieu de ces autres mines toujours souriantes, elle pleurerait lorsque le soir, ses parents ne seraient pas auprès d'elle.

Avant que Sakura n'eût le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Tomoyo entama :

- Oui, elle aura assez à manger. Oui, je lui donnerai son bain exactement comme toi tu le fais, je veillerai à ce que l'eau ne soit pas trop chaude, je la nourrirai, je la surveillerai bien, à moins que je n'aie envie de la considérer soudainement comme un être humain à maltraiter !

Sakura fronça le nez devant le sourire goguenard de Tomoyo. Elle avait compris qu'elle devenait un tantinet protectrice, voire mère poule. Et l'imitation, Sakura était forcée de le reconnaître, était très ressemblante.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher et récupérer ton homme si tu veux partir, annonça Tomoyo. S'il est comme toi pour quitter ses chevaux, dis-toi qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux que Bailan !

- Moui, soupira Sakura avec un sourire. Je vais aller le chercher.

Shaolan quitta son écurie assez rapidement, avec toujours ses cernes sous les yeux qui commençaient à lui donner un signe distinctif. Les chevaux étaient déjà sellés.

Il ne savait comment il s'était laissé convaincre.

Sakura toute seule avait commencé à le faire flancher. Mais Tomoyo avait été le coup de grâce. Sa sœur était toujours sur son dos depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Rien de plus simple pour elle de trouver les failles, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais été un homme très subtile. Les bons arguments aux bons moments, c'était un art qui n'appartenait qu'à Tomoyo.

Il rejoignit les deux femmes qui étaient avec Bailan. Il vit Sakura se diriger vers sa jument, et devina qu'elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas craquer et retourner faire un dernier câlin – le dernier avant le suivant – à sa fille.

Lui s'approcha de Tomoyo, et sans un mot, prit Bailan contre lui. Après quelques secondes et un bisou sur sa joue toute douce qui provoqua un gazouillement joyeux, il la rendit à Tomoyo et rejoignit Sakura qui s'était déjà hissée sur le dos de Pluie d'Automne.

Après avoir enfourché sa propre monture, il regarda Sakura qui de loin avait les yeux rivés sur Tomoyo. Cette dernière était en train de donner Bailan à Chiharu, qui était accompagnée de Yamazaki, lui-même portant Eiji dans ses bras. Wei venait de se joindre à eux et faisait rire Bailan qui tentait d'agripper une mèche de ses longs cheveux blancs.

En voyant ce spectacle, Sakura comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mettant sa jument en route, elle croisa le regard de son compagnon, et l'envia de s'en être rendu compte avant. Bien sûr, lorsqu'on connaissait Tomoyo depuis qu'on était enfant, on ne devait guère se faire de soucis.

En poussant un soupir qui ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière sauf celle du bien-être si rarement ressenti, elle tendit sa main pour que Shaolan, chevauchant à ses flancs, la prît, ce qu'il fait avec la même mine fatiguée mais détendue qu'elle-même avait en ce moment.

Ils s'étaient rendus, à une allure aussi calme que leur semblant de conversation, à cette fameuse cabane qu'ils avaient occupée lors de l'attaque des animaux enragés de la forêt, après leur séjour avec les Occidentaux.

Ce lieu respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Il était coupé du monde. Loin de la civilisation, loin d'Edo et ses marchés incessants, loin du domaine et de son effervescence.

Sakura se laissa glisser de sa jument, et se dirigea machinalement vers la porte de la bicoque en bois. Shaolan mena les chevaux à l'enclos et les débarrassa de leur équipement avant de rejoindre Sakura à l'intérieur. Celle-ci avait installé les futons. Dans le petit carré constitué par la pièce, une moitié était occupée par deux futons collés l'un à l'autre, impeccablement alignés. La pièce était éclairée par des trous faisaient office de fenêtre, et ce dans trois murs sur quatre. Une touche de gaieté était amenée par un petit bouquet de fleurs que Sakura venait de confectionner alors que Shaolan s'occupait des chevaux.

Le jeune homme vint se coller au dos de sa compagne et posa son menton sur son épaule en regardant avec elle la verdure foisonnante par la porte toujours ouverte.

- On est biens, murmura-t-elle en fermant un instant les yeux.

- On est biens, répéta-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

Tous deux se rendaient compte, à l'instant présent, combien cet instant leur était nécessaire. Se reposer. Cette action semblait si stupide à dire. Mais ils en avaient besoin. Ils ne devaient plus penser. Plus de Toya. Plus de d'incendies. Juste eux.

Ils savaient pertinemment sue ce n'était pas en fermant les yeux que leurs problèmes disparaîtraient. Mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas en se focalisant dessus avec l'a priori de ne pouvoir les surmonter que leur situation s'en trouverait meilleure.

Ils devaient prendre du recul, et lâcher du lest. Et surtout, se retrouver.

Sakura leva un instant la tête pour déposer une bise sur la joue de Shaolan. Celui qui était tout : le père de son enfant. Son grand amour. Son sauveur.

Elle sourit en entendant la dernière réplique que venait de lui faire Shaolan. Décidément, quel incorrigible gamin !

Ils s'adonnaient à une activité qu'ils n'avaient plus pratiquée depuis un moment : les très longues conversations où l'on se disait tout. Où, enfin, on livrait son cœur. Allongés sur leur futon, ils se regardaient, l'un écoutant l'autre attentivement, avec toujours ce même sourire confiant.

Ils en étaient à des souvenirs d'enfance de Shaolan. Sakura voulait connaître les Li. Elle ne savait pratiquement rien d'eux, à part les quelques caractéristiques qu'on lui avait données sur les cinq femmes. Elle entendait à présent parler de Li Qian De, le père de Shaolan. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps de le connaître : de par leurs déplacements incessants, Qian De avait succombé à une maladie infectieuse lors d'un de leurs voyages. Shaolan avait huit ans. Mais d'après ce qu'il venait de raconter à sa compagne, son enfance n'avait pas été si malheureuse. Qian De était un homme très bon et généreux. Par certains côtés, il ressemblait au seigneur Kaibaiji, bien qu'il fût tout de même plus strict et tînt à ce que ses enfants fussent respectueux de leurs hôtes.

Yelan fut une femme exemplaire, continuant à jouer le rôle de son défunt mari, malgré les maugréassions des hommes qui soutenaient qu'elle n'avait point de rôle à jouer en tant que femme. Elle avait parfaitement combiné la vie de famille avec sa fonction. Ses enfants n'avaient jamais eu l'impression d'être délaissés. Et Shaolan espérait de tout son cœur que la réciproque fût vraie.

- Elles ne semblaient détester personne, se souvint Shaolan. Et je suis sûr qu'elles t'auraient tout de suite adoptée, poursuivit-il en levant son bras pour caresser la joue de Sakura. Elles sont plus clairvoyantes que moi.

Sakura sourit en même temps que lui. Elle se mit alors à parler.

- Je te crois sur parole. Elles semblaient être comme toi et faire fi des convenances. J'aurais voulu penser comme ça plus tôt au lieu de t'énerver à propos d'envies de mariages.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Shaolan en se redressant sur son coude.

- Eh bien, je ne faisais que me focaliser sur mon état, dit Sakura. Parce que nous ne sommes pas mariés mais que nous avons un enfant, je me disais que tout le monde ne nous considèrerait respectivement que comme maîtresse et enfant illégitime. Une fille de joie avec qui tu aurais eu une bâtarde.

Shaolan cligna des yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avant que le moindre son n'eût pu sortir – déjà qu'il cherchait ses mots – Sakura reprit la parole.

- Je ne faisais que me focaliser sur ça, et j'ai oublié que tout le monde te connaissait. Tout le monde sait que nous formons finalement une famille tout à fait normale. C'est moi qui me suis focalisée sur ce fichu statut et qui t'ai harcelé implicitement avec cette histoire de mariage…

Il y eut un moment de silence qui se solda par une réplique de Shaolan.

- D'accord.

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, marquant son incompréhension.

- D'accord, quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- D'accord, marions-nous, dit-il simplement.

- Que… fit Sakura, soufflée. Woé… dit-elle sans le regarder, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Arrête, tu dis ça parce que tu culpabilises après ce que je viens de te dire. Tu ne m'as pas écoutée, je viens de dire que ce n'était pas grave.

Shaolan passa sa main sur le cou de Sakura, et avec un sourire confiant, murmura :

- Non. On va se marier. Tu n'es ma femme qu'officieusement. Et tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste.

- Ah, qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'est bien parce que je viens d'y faire allusion que…

- On va se marier, la coupa Shaolan.

Il avait toujours sa main sur son cou, qui lui caressait doucement la joue avec le pouce. Elle servit ensuite à Shaolan à rapprocher le visage de Sakura pour l'embrasser doucement. Il approcha finalement son corps massif pour se retrouver allongé sur elle, et l'embrasser tendrement, comme un amant embrasse sa compagne ; comme un mari embrasse sa femme. Cette douceur qui s'installait finalement, cette confiance mutuelle qui ne faisait que s'accroître au fil du temps était ce qu'il fallait à Sakura pour se sentir si sereine.

- Il faudrait donc que tu reconnaisses Bailan officiellement ? demanda-t-elle lorsque les lèvres de Shaolan se perdirent ailleurs.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il, ne relevant même pas la tête. Elle est ma fille, et comme tu le dis, tout le monde le sait. A moins que tu ne l'aies faite avec un autre homme lorsque j'avais le dos tourné…

- Bien sûr que non, rit-elle à la fois parce que la réplique était débile, et parce que le souffle de Shaolan dans son cou la chatouillait. Mais ça fera juste bizarre de se marier avec une enfant qui marcherait déjà à quatre pattes.

- Le mariage n'est que pour nous deux, dit Shaolan en revenant sur ses lèvres. Si après tu veux suivre les étapes dans l'ordre, on n'a qu'à en faire un deuxième.

Sakura eut la présence d'esprit de l'embrasser à pleine bouche : elle n'avait aucune réplique qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mieux valait se laisser aller à ces caresses et rêves proposés.

Sakura étira son bras, étirant en même temps celui de Shaolan qui avait sa main agrippée à la sienne. L'homme dans son dos eut un petit rire.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait, hein ?

_Si tu savais qu'il y a d'autres personnes au courant_, songea Sakura en émettant un simple « mmh » pour confirmer les dires de son compagnon. Elle préféra s'abstenir de lui divulguer la vraie raison de l'empressement de Toya à vouloir sortir de sa geôle.

- Dis-moi, relança Shaolan.

- Mmh ? fit à nouveau Sakura en prenant la peine de tourner la tête vers lui, un sourire quelque peu béat sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? … Quoi ? ajouta-t-il en la voyant le regarder avec des grands yeux.

- Rien, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que… tu es impossible à cerner.

A chaque fois qu'elle croyait deviner ses pensées, Shaolan la détrompait. Il devenait incroyablement romantique lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, et lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il lui sortirait des mots doux, il se mettait à parler de ventre creux…

- Un vrai gamin, conclut Shaolan à sa place, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, la bouche ouverte, incrédule.

Il était médium, à présent ? se demandait-elle pendant qu'il quittait sa douce place pourtant si chaude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma mère m'a déjà fait la leçon, du temps de son vivant, sourit-il alors qu'il remettait sa chemise et un pantalon large. Une fois, nous étions même au domaine Kisugi, c'était peu après la mort de mon père, où j'avais chapardé une pomme dans les cuisines avec leur fils.

- Le domaine Kisugi, réfléchit Sakura qui se faisait aider à enfiler son yukata par Shaolan, fait partie des victimes des incendies, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, confirma le jeune homme, alors qu'ils se levaient. Des gens très gentils, surtout lorsque nous avons perdu notre père. Dame Kisugi avait été extraordinaire avec nous, ainsi qu'avec notre mère. Elle avait besoin de s'épancher, et ce n'étaient pas des petits enfants qui auraient pu la rassurer quant à l'avenir qu'elle voulait nous assurer. Elle avait besoin d'entendre les adultes lui montrer des vues que seul un adulte pouvait comprendre. Nous… à jouer dans les foins à longueur de temps, nous ne pouvions guère la conseiller, murmura Shaolan alors qu'ils s'étaient mis tous deux à la fenêtre, à contempler le paysage vert qui s'offrait à eux.

- Je suis sûre que ta mère leur en est reconnaissante, murmura Sakura en posant sa tête sur le bras de Shaolan, sur le rebord de la fenêtre de fortune.

- Disons que j'ai été en même temps l'élément le plus nocif, ajouta le jeune Chinois avec un sourire triste. J'étais le plus petit, et en tant que petit prince de cette tribu, je n'arrivais pas à accepter sa mort. Je ne cessais de répéter qu'il reviendrait, et que tout recommencerait comme avant. Cela a dû être encore plus douloureux pour ma mère et mes sœurs.

Il sentit la jambe de Sakura frotter doucement la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Il posa alors son menton sur la tête de Sakura, toujours avachie sur ses bras.

- Mais des seigneurs étaient tout de même là pour nous. Les seigneurs Nogami et Nishikujo, entre autre. Et quelque part, les Kaibaiji et les Kokunji, bien qu'ils fussent à ce moment-là plus pris par leurs affaires, nous ont tendu la main.

- Déjà à cette époque ? s'étonna Sakura. Alors Tsukiko…

- Nous nous connaissions, confirma Shaolan. Elle devait avoir six ans. C'était la première fois que nous nous rencontrâmes. Ensuite, nous nous revîmes dix ans plus tard. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait comme bêtise…

- Oui, railla Sakura, un mauvais côté de ton être te dominait, coureur à la gomme !

- C'est cela, rit Shaolan contre ses cheveux roux. Mais elle m'avait oublié, depuis.

Le ciel avait quelque peu changé de couleur, s'assombrissant à peine, mais s'adoucissant, laissant présager de longs nuages roses qui ne disparaîtraient qu'à la venue de la nuit.

- Tous brûlés ? reprit Sakura.

- Tous brûlés.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-elle. Pourquoi ces gens qui vous sont venus en aide ? Qu'ont-il fait de mal ?

Elle continuait sa tirade plaintive sans pouvoir se rendre compte que les yeux de Shaolan étaient à présent grands ouverts.

- Non, c'est impossible, murmura Shaolan…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Sakura en se relevant, obligeant son ami à dégager sa tête de sur elle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce fameux rapport entre les victimes, c'est qu'ils vous fussent venus en aide ? C'est tellement simple que tu n'aurais pas réfléchi tous ces mois sans rien comprendre !

- Pour tout t'avouer, j'avais tellement honte de mon comportement de l'époque que j'avais enfoui ces souvenirs, et que je ne les ai plus consultés. Mais c'est impossible quand même…

- Pourquoi ? Existerait-il quelqu'un qui vous détestât à ce point ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

- Je ne sais plus… Pas que je me souvienne, murmura Shaolan, les yeux dans le vague.

_Le petit garçon marchait, les points serrés, le long du couloir en bois, dans ses beaux habits toujours impeccables. Il eût pu paraître énervé si ses larmes ne l'eussent pas trahi. Il avait du mal à respirer, il reniflait et hoquetait sans cesse, et ses larmes venaient si nombreuses qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être une seconde peau bien plus brillante. _

_- Didi ! entendit-il devant lui. (NdA : « Didi » veut dire « petit frère » en chinois)_

_Sa grande sœur Futie s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle savait ce qu'il avait. Une peine immense, pour la perte de leur père. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait revenir. _

_Elle l'emmena avec elle dans la demeure Nogami. Leur mère était retenue dans une conversation avec un homme, mais elle savait que Yelan ne désirait pas s'entretenir avec lui. Surtout pas en ce moment. L'interruption de Xiaolang serait bienvenue, et nul ne blâmerait un petit garçon soudainement orphelin de père sans risquer des murmures de reproche dans son dos. _

_Les yeux de Yelan, déjà si tristes, réussirent à se voiler davantage en découvrant son fils, le visage crispé pour s'empêcher d'éclater en pleurs alors que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes qu'il n'était parvenu à retenir._

_- Mon fils, dit-elle en tombant à genoux devant lui, et lui tendant les bras._

_- Mama ! éclata-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne revient pas ? Il met… si longtemps… _

_- Xiaolang, murmura-t-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux._

_- Je… je veux… qu'il revienne ! hoquetait le petit garçon. Pourquoi il veut pas ? Il… il doit re… revenir ! Mama !_

_Elle savait qu'il ne se calmerait qu'après, mais le chagrin de son enfant lui brisait le cœur. Aussi le berça-t-elle contre son cœur, avant qu'il ne prononçât lui-même des paroles auxquelles elle ne pouvait donner suite._

_- Mama… je serai sage, je le jure ! S'il revient, je serai très sage, je ne ferai plus ja… jamais de bêtises, je vous le promets ! Mamaaaa !_

_Yelan Li resta silencieuse face à son désarroi. Il avait très bien assimilé le principe du compromis, comme son père le lui avait enseigné. Il voulait en faire un diplomate en voyant à quel point il était dur de faire céder son benjamin sur n'importe quel terrain, quel qu'il fût._

_- Xiaolang, murmura-t-elle, regardez-moi._

_Il leva vers elle sa tête devenue si rouge, au point que ses yeux de la même couleur devenaient durs à distinguer._

_- Xiaolang, votre père… ne reviendra pas. Non pas à cause de vous, qu'importe votre comportement, vous ne pourrez le faire revenir, dit-elle en prenant le visage de sa progéniture dans ses mains, les mouillant par cette occasion, le faisant grimacer par ces paroles. Mais vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, mon fils. Alors quelque part, grâce à vous, c'est comme si une part de lui restait parmi nous._

_Le froncement de sourcils de l'enfant montrait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était son père ?_

_- Vous serez toujours mon petit Xiaolang, sourit Yelan comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Mais vous grandirez, et vous verrez à quel point il a laissé sa trace en vous. Déjà maintenant, c'est flagrant._

_- C'est vrai ? renifla-t-il._

_- Bien sûr, affirma Yelan en le serrant dans ses bras. Il s'est caché en vous, en attendant de pouvoir vous aider. Il ne peut pas se montrer à vous, mais il est quand même là. _

_- Yelan ! fit une voix masculine derrière elle._

_Un homme brun, très mince, vêtu d'une grande chemise et d'un pantalon très ample, typiques de l'ère Edo, se tenait droit derrière Yelan Li, qui ne s'était pas retournée mais dont le fils, quant à lui, avait tout à loisir de l'observer. Cet homme avait parlé d'un ton aussi dur que l'était son regard à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant. Comme s'il le détestait. _

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda calmement Yelan en desserrant doucement son étreinte, toujours sans se retourner. _

_Xiaolang ne comprenait pas cet échange entre les deux adultes. Que voulait donc ce monsieur qui semblait importuner mama ? Pourquoi ce regard si froid ?_

_- Dame Li, reprit l'homme avec une grimace, soyez sûre que votre défunt mari aurait approuvé mon idée. Un petit mensonge vaut parfois mieux qu'une vérité qui en blesserait plus d'un. Kisugi a refusé, mais si je pouvais persuader Nogami et Nishikujo… _

_- Xiaolang, _mon fils_, l'interrompit Yelan. Veuillez m'excuser, je m'en dois retourner dans une conversation sérieuse avec le seigneur. Wei ! dit-elle en relevant la tête plus haut, apercevant son domestique. Si vous pouviez je vous prie, vous occuper de Xiaolang… _

_- Bien sûr, Dame Li, dit le concerné en s'inclinant. Venez, jeune maître, nous allons faire quelque chose pour essuyer ces grosses larmes, sourit-il doucement à travers sa moustache gris foncé._

_- Xiaolang, appela Yelan, une fois relevée, tandis que son fils tenait la main de Wei. Votre promesse d'être sage ne me semble tout de même pas à oublier, sourit-elle._

_- Oui, mama, dit-il les joues toujours rouges et brillantes._

_Yelan et l'homme retournèrent dans la pièce qu'ils avaient quittée sous le regard soucieux de Wei, tandis qu'ils étaient suivis de Dame Nogami dont l'expression du visage ressemblait à celle du vieux et fidèle domestique._

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit alors Shaolan. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu ensuite, il doit être mort.

- De quoi tu parles ? rétorqua Sakura.

Toya somnolait doucement. Le domaine était toujours aussi agité, surtout lorsque sa nièce était dans les parages. Mais en ce moment, elle dormait. Il avait commencé à deviner à quelles heures la petite faisait sa sieste, voire sa nuit, et se calquait sur ses horaires. Ainsi, ils étaient éveillés en même temps. Et il pouvait l'observer. Sa nièce.

Il s'était endormi, bercé par la douce odeur de feu de bois qui serait accompagnée peu après des effluves de légumes et de viande grillés.

Il était dans une jolie maison, qui bien que très modeste, lui paraissait coquette. La douce odeur de feu de bois se faisait sentir, signe que le dîner que sa mère préparait serait bientôt sur ledit feu. Cela voulait dire que sa petite sœur était certainement en train de gambader dans la maison. Et que son père était rentré du travail. Ce n'était pas un travail très glorieux, mais cela permettait au moins à la famille de pouvoir se nourrir. Toya ne savait trop, il était comme ses parents, ne sachant ni lire ni écrire ; il ne s'intéressait pas au travail. C'était pour les grands.

Mais où était donc sa mère ? L'odeur du feu se faisait plus forte. Elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait allumé ? Ou bien avait-elle dû chercher Sakura qui crapahutait encore n'importe où ? A deux ans, les petites sœurs, c'était la plaie !

Il se mit à appeler sa mère. Son père. Sa sœur. Il ne comprit comment sa vue se brouilla subitement. Il se mit à tousser. Il comprit que c'était de la fumée, qui lui piquait les yeux. L'odeur se faisait extrêmement forte. C'était insoutenable. Ses yeux pleuraient.

- Le feu ! entendait-il. C'est le feu, il y a des gens à l'intérieur ! Faites quelque chose !

- Au feu ! Au feu !

Toya s'éveilla brusquement. Le feu ? Il avait rêvé ? L'odeur… Cette odeur de feu…

Il renifla : il sentait bien cette odeur de fois de bois. Il avait donc simplement rêvé ? Non… L'odeur s'intensifiait ? Il y avait vraiment le feu ? Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était sûrement à cause de son rêve, et sans doute était-il en train de se persuader que l'odeur de son rêve était celle qu'il sentait à présent.

Il se frotta les yeux, qui lui piquaient. Il s'arrêta en plein geste. L'odeur… c'était bien du bois qui brûlait. Il se retourna. Les autres dormaient, mais commençaient à faire de drôles de grimaces.

- Le feu ! entendit-il. C'est le feu, vite ! Quelqu'un a dû oublier de surveiller le bois pour le repas !

- Non ! répondit une voix. Tout le monde a surveillé, il n'y a rien de ce côté ! Le feu doit se déclencher ailleurs ! Il faut faire quelque chose, vite !

- Il faut éteindre !

- Il faut évacuer !

- Les chevaux du maître !

- Nos effets ! Ils vont tous brûler ! Regardez nos dortoirs !

La mâchoire de Toya se mit à trembler. Il ne savait s'il rêvait encore. Il était comme en transe. Il y avait le feu ! Et il devait la sauver ! Sakura ! Il devait sauver Sakura ! Elle n'avait que deux ans !

Non… Non, enfin, non… Sakura avait maintenant dix-sept ans, elle était la maîtresse des lieux. Et elle n'était pas présente… Elle était sauve… Alors… il n'avait qu'à se sauver lui ? Lui, et ses compagnons, dont il était le chef ? Le guide ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réveiller ses camarades. L'effervescence qui se transformait en cohue réveillait quiconque dormait en ce lieu.

Ils se plaquaient les mains contre le nez et la bouche. Ils avaient du mal à respirer. Et leur cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque les murs de bois qui leur faisaient office de prison prirent une teinte noire, puis soudainement rouge avant de se retrouver léchés par le feu, qui était arrivé tel un prédateur guettant sa proie et chassant en groupe, encerclant sa victime avec ses comparses.

- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, reprit Sakura en haussant les épaules. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, et tu pensais que tout le monde était ton ennemi, à ce moment-là, non ? Tu venais de perdre ton père. Et tu ne voulais pas perdre ta mère. A mon avis, tu as dû développer le complexe de la mère, ajouta-t-elle. Tu es devenu paranoïaque lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait de ta maman, railla-t-elle. Comment dis-tu que les Occidentaux appellent ça ? Complexe d'Udipe ?

- Œdipe, rectifia-t-il. Premièrement, dit-il vexé, ma mère avait vingt-huit ans à ce moment-là, elle n'était pas encore ce qu'on pourrait appeler « vieille », et ce mec, je me souviens qu'il me regardait comme s'il pouvait me faire disparaître par sa volonté.

- Cooooooooompleeeeeeeexe d'Œdiiiiiipe ! dit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Deuxièmement, il essayait d'influencer ma mère, reprit Shaolan. Pour je ne sais quelle affaire. Et il avait mentionné des domaines, et je crois qu'ils sont tous brûlés aujourd'hui. Sûrement parce qu'ils ont refusé de traiter avec lui.

Après un moment de silence, Sakura avança, craintive :

- Et Dame Li ? A-t-elle accepté de traiter avec lui ?

Shaolan tourna doucement la tête vers la fenêtre en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Se demandant ce qui lui prenait à nouveau, Sakura s'approcha de lui, puis regarda dans la même direction. Son visage prit la même expression horrifiée que son compagnon en voyant une colonne de fumée commencer à se former au loin. Un nouveau domaine brûlait… ? Et vu la direction, s'agissait-il du leur ?

Tous deux se retournèrent pour se regarder, sidérés. Etait-ce leur domaine ? Le domaine Li était-il en proie aux flammes ?

- Je… je vais chercher les chevaux, décréta Shaolan, qui sortit aussitôt de la cabane, aussi désorienté que l'était Sakura qui ramassa à la hâte leurs effets avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

Enfourchant leur monture, ils les firent partir à vive allure, priant que leur empressement fût dû à une fausse alerte.

Des cris. Des bruits de bois succombant aux flammes. Des pleurs. Des craquements sonores, comme si le bois eût été une simple nourriture pour le brasier grandissant.

La cohue était énorme ; c'était la première fois que l'on se rendait compte de la taille du domaine Li tant les domestiques couraient dans tous les sens. Certains tentaient de sauver les effets du domaine. Tout passait dans leurs mains : des vêtements ; des futons que l'on extrayait péniblement des dortoirs dont une partie n'était pas encore touchée ; les chevaux que l'on sortait des écuries, et qui, tétanisés de peur, manquaient d'en blesser plus d'un. Cette cohue infernale, elle l'avait déjà vécue. Huit mois auparavant, Tsukiko Kaibaiji avait connu cette peur, cet affolement, ce besoin vital de s'échapper, de retrouver sa famille, les siens, parmi tous ces cris, et ces piétinements pour être le premier à s'en sortir.

Ses jambes fléchirent, et elle tomba à genoux, toute tremblante, dans l'impossibilité de détacher son regard du spectacle de ce domaine qui brûlait un beau soir d'été…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras qui tentaient de la soulever qu'elle dévia enfin son regard. Eikichi, le regard apeuré, tentait de la remettre debout. Il était là. Cette fois-ci, il était là. La première fois, elle avait eu beau l'appeler, il n'était pas venu. Et elle s'était retrouvée seule dans ce brasier, persuadée de ne plus revoir personne de son vivant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un son. Sa mâchoire tremblait.

Eikichi et elle étaient venus rendre visite au domaine Li : sachant que les maîtres des lieux prenaient quelque congé, ils s'étaient dit que Tomoyo aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Et voilà que le domaine prenait feu. Aucun ne se demandait si l'incendie était accidentel. Ils étaient là, tous devant le mur de flammes grandissant, revivant la soirée de huit mois auparavant.

L'obstacle qu'était la souche d'arbre sembla inexistant lors du saut tant les chevaux allaient vite. Les rênes eussent pu être lâchées, les équidés avaient compris qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas de sitôt. Peut-être avaient-ils une idée du point d'arrivée.

- Shaolan ! cria Sakura. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelle affaire il s'agissait ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était revoir mon père ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait !

- Et à ton avis, il brûle les domaines qui ont refusé de traiter avec lui, ou ceux qui vous ont aidés ? C'est une vengeance plurielle ?

- C'est une bonne question, dit Shaolan en se baissant pour ne pas être désarçonné par une branche. Il faudra lui demander si on le trouve !

- Et quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le savoir, sinon ? demanda Sakura en criant plus fort parce que sa jument perdait du terrain sur l'étalon de Shaolan. Un de vos domestiques, peut-être ?

Wei tentait de rester debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Le domaine Li était en feu. Le domaine, avec toute son histoire, toute sa vie, partait doucement avec cette fumée noire, aussi obscure qu'elle était chargée de souvenirs qu'elle emportait. Non. C'était impossible !

Wei regarda autour de lui, en même temps qu'il était bousculé par ses comparses qui allaient en tous sens, paniqués. L'effet était grandissant : voir les autres s'affoler n'aidait en rien à se calmer, et c'était ainsi que le mouvement de panique se faisait : la peur se propageant sur une foule.

Wei savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Pour feu ses maîtresses, et son maître encore vivant qui perpétuait sa lignée. Et la petite Bailan ! Elle était au domaine, mais Tomoyo s'en occupait certainement.

Wei tentait de localiser l'endroit où était né le feu. Peut-être l'incendiaire n'y était-il plus, mais il devait s'en assurer. Il était trop vieux pour faire sortir les étalons des écuries sans se casser quelque chose, ou supporter le poids des effets déménagés par les autres domestiques.

Oui, il était vieux. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il ramassa une bûche pour s'en servir comme arme : il avait du mal à se redresser totalement.

Chemin faisant, il ne cessait de se retourner la même question dans la tête. Qui ? Qui pouvait leur faire une chose pareille ? Car l'incendie n'était certainement pas accidentel. Après tous ces domaines brûlés, la probabilité d'un déclenchement accidentel penchait vers le zéro. Alors qui ? Cet homme-là ? Ce seigneur ? S'il était le seul susceptible de faire une chose aussi vile, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait être mort… On n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis si longtemps…

Wei tourna l'angle prudemment. Etait-il toujours ici ? Le vieil homme n'avait plus une très bonne vue, et ses yeux pleuraient à cause de la fumée. La même fumée qui le faisait tousser comme un dément, l'asphyxiant. Il cessa de tousser lorsqu'un objet semblable à l'arme de fortune qu'il s'était trouvée le frappa violemment derrière la tête, et qu'il tomba près du foyer, la fumée tenace l'entourant davantage.

A peine la nouvelle répondant d'un feu au domaine s'était-elle propagée dans ledit domaine qu'un cri strident avait retenti de la bouche d'une domestique aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés. Elle était allée à l'autre bout d'un champ dans lequel paissaient quelques chevaux. Elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au domaine, aussi vite qu'elle le put, vitesse qu'avait adoptée le feu carnassier pour se répandre.

A peine arrivée, elle hurla avec le faible souffle qu'il lui restait :

- Noooooooon ! Bailan est à l'intérieur ! Elle… Elle… la sieste ! Elle va s'asphyxier ! Ou brûler ! BAILAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Ce cri eut pour effet de réveiller davantage Tsukiko qui était toujours soutenue par Eikichi. Tous deux aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient les domestiques en portant les effets, et allant chercher des sceaux d'eau, bien que Tsukiko eût l'air d'être en transe jusqu'au cri de Tomoyo. En entendant ce dernier, ils lâchèrent ce qu'ils transportaient et accoururent vers la jeune chanteuse.

- Quoi ? cria Eikichi. Bailan ? Vite, il faut aller la trouver !

- Oui, nous allons avec toi, Tomoyo ! s'écria Tsukiko en aidant Tomoyo à se relever, donc les jambes s'étaient dérobées durant son instant de détresse.

Les trois jeunes gens commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans le brasier qui se faisait de plus en plus dangereux. La fumée s'était répandue partout, ce qui donna les larmes à Tomoyo plus pour la santé de Bailan compromise que pour son effet sur ses yeux.

- Teuheu ! toussa Eikichi en mettant comme il pouvait ses mains sur son nez. Tomoyo-chan, arriverais-tu à te guider avec la configuration des lieux ? Heu !

Avant que Tomoyo n'eût pu répondre, tous deux entendirent un faible gémissement derrière eux ainsi qu'un bruit sourd de chute. Tsukiko n'avait pu entrer dans la bâtisse. Elle était devant l'entrée, écroulée, ses yeux écarquillés fixant un point invisible devant elle.

Eikichi alla la voir, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour lui rappeler sa présence. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, et ses larmes coulèrent.

- Le feu… ne put-elle que dire. Le… le feu… Le domaine…

Eikichi échangea un coup d'œil avec Tomoyo, et souleva Tsukiko qu'il éloigna comme il le put de l'entrée. Il la déposa, prenant en même temps une respiration plus correcte, tandis qu'elle commençait à s'agiter.

- Non… On doit y aller… Bai… Bailan…

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Tomoyo et moi nous en chargeons. Mais pas toi. Tu es sous le choc. Va aider les autres à éteindre le feu.

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, dit-il plus fermement, comme le fut sa prise sur les épaules de Tsukiko. Je ne veux pas te savoir dans les flammes une seconde fois. N'oublie pas que je t'aime !

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune noble, et s'en retourna à l'intérieur. Tsukiko tenta de le suivre. Mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Une envie de vomir la prit lorsqu'elle tenta à nouveau de s'approcher de l'entrée.

Elle se résigna et se précipita vers les autres domestiques qui faisaient la chaîne avec des sceaux d'eau. Elle ne se focalisa même pas sur certains visages qu'elle n'aurait dû rencontrer parmi ces apprentis pompiers.

Eikichi retourna dans le brasier avec Tomoyo qui tremblait fortement.

- Je… Je ne l'entends même pas pleurer, commença à sangloter Tomoyo, ses mains sur son visage servant à présent plus à essuyer ses larmes qu'à protéger son nez. Ce… Ce n'est pas possible !

- Ecoute cette cohue, Tomoyo, et le bruit de tout ce brasier qui fait s'effondrer le bois ! Comment pourrais-tu entendre des pleurs de bébé ?

- Bailan… Oh grands dieux, elle est si petite, rien que la fumée pourrait la…

- Je sais, la coupa Eikichi qui posa une main sur son épaule. J'ai déjà eu cette frayeur une première fois sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. C'est un miracle si Tsukiko s'en est sortie. Il n'y en aura pas deux. Alors nous devons retrouver la petite le plus vite possible !

- Oui… la… la chambre est par là… à gauche, dit Tomoyo en se penchant davantage pour tousser.

En son for intérieur, Tomoyo était anéantie. Elle approchait de la chambre et n'entendait toujours aucun pleur de bébé. Bailan était-elle morte ? Si petite, ne connaissant rien de la vie ? Non ! Tomoyo se retint d'éclater en sanglots : elle donnerait sa vie pour cette enfant, même si elle était jeune, elle avait déjà plus vécu que Bailan : que sa vie fût prise en échange de celle de Bailan !

Elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle : Eikichi s'était appuyé brutalement contre le mur encore intact. Lui aussi manquait d'air. Mais il tenait encore bon. La main contre ce même mur, Tomoyo tentait d'avancer. Elle devait bientôt arriver au shôji. S'il était toujours fermé, il y avait une chance pour que…

Elle leva soudainement les yeux en entendant un bruit sourd et regarda au plafond. Le feu se propageait au-dessus de sa tête, comme content de l'avoir rattrapée pour atteindre la chambre le premier.

Elle voulut pousser un cri qui aurait contenu toute son horreur et son effroi, mais la fumée qui la taquinait depuis un bon moment la devança, et la fit s'effondrer sur le sol, tandis qu'elle continuait de tousser. Elle tenta de ramper sans trop savoir où elle allait, toussant, à la limite crachant, lorsque ses mains se tendirent et effleurèrent le shôji, juste avant de retomber. Tomoyo entendait encore quelque peu, alors que sa vue se brouillait toujours plus, et que le bruit d'effondrement près d'elle lui indiquait qu'Eikichi était dans le même état. Au moment où sa vue s'obscurcissait davantage, Tomoyo fut certaine de distinguer des jambes passer devant elle, accompagnées du bruit de pas caractéristique qui la conforta dans son opinion. Ami ou ennemi ? Toujours étendue à terre, elle ne pouvait plus rien distinguer, sombrant dans l'inconscient.

- Ils sont là ! On les a trouvés !

- Vite, portez-les !

- C'était juste !

- Il leur faut de l'air ! Vite !

Eikichi ouvrit mollement les yeux. Il sentait un contact sur ses lèvres. Rêvait-il une énième fois que Tsukiko l'embrassait ? Décidément, il ne s'en lasserait jamais ! Les lèvres semblaient l'avoir quitté. Puis revinrent. Puis repartirent. Et revinrent encore. De l'air. Il recevait de l'air.

Il se mit alors à tousser, et les lèvres le quittèrent à nouveau. Il sentit qu'on le redressait et toussa de plus belle. Il regarda entour de lui. L'effervescence était toujours là. Il était dehors, ainsi que Tomoyo, entourés d'autres domestiques et de Tsukiko, qui était blanche comme un linge.

- Que… ? Comment ? dit-il en levant les yeux vers la jeune Kaibaiji. Et Bailan ? s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

- On vous a retrouvés devant la salle de musique, expliqua Tsukiko en pleurant qui se mit à l'enlacer. Vous étiez à l'opposé. Si on vous avait ramenés plus tard…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase tandis qu'Eikichi écarquillait les yeux. La salle de musique ? Mais comment ? Tomoyo n'avait pu se désorienter à ce point ! Elle savait où était la chambre !

Il écarta Tsukiko de lui, et tenta de se relever, ce qu'il fit assez faiblement. A côté de lui, Tomoyo s'éveillait. Au même moment, Takashi arrivait en portant et traînant Wei qui semblait inconscient.

- Wei ? fit Tsukiko en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais comment… Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Tous voyaient un liquide rouge qui se mêlait aux cheveux blancs de l'homme vers l'arrière de sa tête qu'ils pouvaient tous constater avec une vue aérienne, la tête du domestique tombant tristement.

Il émit un grognement qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement implorant. Il releva doucement la tête et découvrit des visages qui le regardaient. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait eu affaire au brigand, sans nul doute : sa tête le lui faisait bien savoir. Cet homme l'avait senti venir, manifestement.

- Je l'ai retrouvé un peu en marge du bâtiment, expliqua Takashi, près de la sellerie. Heureusement qu'il était éloigné du feu : il aurait été asphyxié par la fumée, dans le cas contraire.

- Cette blessure… remarqua Tomoyo qui s'était à peine relevée, semblant être vidée de toutes ses forces.

- Il a dû recevoir une poutre ou quelque chose comme ça, supposa Takashi qui répondit à la place du vieil homme qu'il était en train de poser précautionneusement à terre. Tout tombe en morceaux…

- Non… émit alors Wei, comme dans un délire. La sellerie… c'est impossible, j'étais à côté du foyer… Comment…

Wei n'ajouta rien : perdait-il la raison ? Ou plutôt la mémoire ? Il se faisait vieux… Mais pourtant, il aurait juré…

Un court silence s'installa. En effet, il eût mieux valu briser ce bruit de fond uniquement constitué de brouhaha de gens qui couraient en tous sens, et de bois qui cèdait aux assauts répétés des flammes. Tomoyo, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment en flammes, demanda faiblement :

- Comment va Bailan ?

Sakura serrait les lèvres tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu se demander si sa bouche existât encore. Mais si elle les desserrait, elle fondrait certainement en larmes. Car il n'y avait plus de doutes à présent : c'était bien le domaine Li qui brûlait. Les domaines n'étaient pas juxtaposés les uns aux autres, et le seul qui était dans le secteur d'où s'échappait cette fumée de plus en plus imposante était le leur.

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, au début dues au à la combinaison du vent et de la vitesse. A présent, elle ne savait si elles trouvaient leur source dans son inquiétude et son effroi.

Elle n'osait regarder Shaolan. Lui aussi devait être au bord de la crise de nerfs, et si son cheval n'allât déjà pas une si grande vitesse, elle était sûre qu'il l'eût poussé davantage.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tous allassent bien.

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle réalisa où ils étaient. Ce chemin… En à peine quelques minutes, ils seraient arrivés. Et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas arriver à destination. Elle ne voulait pas voir son domaine brûlé, ni tous ses amis et parents blessés, voire pire.

Elle baissa la tête un instant, et ne voulut pas la remonter. Elle savait que le tournant qu'ils venaient tous deux de franchir leur donnait à présent vue sur le domaine.

- Non… dit Shaolan dans un étranglement tandis que son visage se déformait.

Sakura releva péniblement la tête pour apercevoir un écran de fumée qui laissait tout de même transparaître la cohue infernale des domestiques qui s'agitaient en tous sens, ainsi que le brasier qui consumait le bois de leur domaine.

Les chevaux hennissaient, les domestiques criaient, les enfants pleuraient.

Sakura et Shaolan durent ralentir le rythme de leur monture qui n'aurait pu continuer très longtemps à ce rythme effréné, pour enfin stopper vers l'entrée du domaine. Sautant vite à bas des équidés, ils se précipitèrent tels des damnés en hurlant tous les noms qu'ils connaissaient :

- Tomoyo !

- Takashi !

- Oh Bailan ! Grands dieux, Bailan !

- Wei !

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Sakura qui pleurait toujours.

- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, dit Shaolan en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour les apercevoir tandis que quelques uns de ses domestiques les avaient reconnus, les autres étant trop paniqués ou trop occupés pour se focaliser sur les nouveaux venus.

Ils se mirent à courir le long de la bâtisse bien qu'assez éloignés toutefois s'ils ne voulaient être touchés par le feu ou ralentis par la fumée, malgré le fait qu'elle eût envahi une grande partie de la surface du domaine au moment présent.

Ce fut grâce à un cri qu'ils reconnurent Tomoyo, et se précipitèrent vers sa source, en évaluant d'un œil rapide l'ampleur des dégâts, ne pouvant que prier que tout le monde s'en fût sorti sain et sauf. Ceci étant, le cri de Tomoyo ne leur disait rien de bonne augure…

- Lâchez-moi ! BAILAAAAN ! Non…. Elle… Non !

- Tomoyo ! Arrête, cria Tsukiko en la retenant, le visage baigné de larmes. Le feu est là, juste devant, tu ne peux même pas entrer ! Tu vas te tuer, et c'est tout !

- Mais… Bai…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, se mettant à cracher et tousser dans la fumée qu'elle n'avait encore expirée depuis son réveil. Elle entendit soudainement qu'on l'appelait :

- Tomoyo ! Wei, Takashi !

Shaolan. Il était revenu.

Elle se retourna, les bras de Tsukiko la tenant toujours bien que celle-ci eût fortement desserré son emprise, elle aussi focalisée sur les nouveaux arrivants, et ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Tomoyo se précipita dans les bras de son frère en n'articulant que le minimum.

- Vous allez bien, souffla Shaolan, soulagé tandis qu'il l'enlaçait. Mon dieu, merci…

- Shaolan… se mit à sangloter Tomoyo… Pardon… P… Pardon…

- De quoi tu parles ? Tout va bien, maintenant…

Tomoyo sentit alors Sakura se blottir contre son dos, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Tout était de sa faute ! Tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire était de rester auprès de Bailan !

- Shaolan, lâche-moi, implora-t-elle. Le feu a atteint la chambre… Bailan… Je dois… Pardonnez-moi…

Un moment de silence s'installa le temps que les parents comprissent.

- Comment ? Bailan est… ? s'écria Shaolan.

Cette question sembla passer inaperçue puisqu'elle retentit au moment où Sakura poussa un cri d'effroi et de désespoir d'une portée que personne n'eût imaginée.

Elle se précipita avec Shaolan vers le domaine lorsqu'ils virent que les flammes se tenaient devant eux, comme si elles voulaient les provoquer, et les mettaient au défi d'entrer.

- Viens, on va faire le tour ! s'écria Shaolan à l'attention de Sakura.

Ils devaient faire le tour du vaste bâtiment et passer par cette ouverture par laquelle Shaolan avait si souvent observé le crépuscule. Tomoyo tenta de les suivre et ce fut bien parce que de son souffle résultait un son inquiétant que Sakura se retourna pour l'apercevoir à sa suite. Elle lui plaqua les mains sur les épaules.

- Tomoyo… Tu as assez donné… Shaolan et moi y allons, il doit même sûrement avoir atteint la chambre…

- Mais… Non, je… Vous m'aviez… confié Bailan… tenta d'articuler Tomoyo entre larmes, hoquets, et respiration difficile.

- Comment ne pas croire que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez ? répliqua Sakura en esquissant un faible sourire. Si tu te voyais, Tomoyo… Allez, reste avec les autres…

Elle s'éloigna en laissant derrière elle sa meilleure amie dans son yukata brûlé par endroit, avec ses cheveux noirs qui avaient subi la même épreuve, sentant le roussi, avec son visage couvert de suie, de poussière et de larmes, tandis qu'elle rejoignait Shaolan.

Shaolan ne sut s'il allait pouvoir s'arrêter à temps avant de rentrer dans le shôji fermé. Arrivé à ce dernier qui n'était pas brûlé mais qui laissait échapper un filet de fumée par les interstices, Shaolan eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver. Il n'entendait pas pleurer. Bailan… Sa fille, sa toute petite fille… Celle à qui il avait juré d'être toujours présent… Et déjà, il avait failli à sa parole ! Mais quel père était-il donc ? Il n'était rien qu'un incapable, un misérable ! Que ferait-il donc ensuite ? Demander pardon tous les jours à cette enfant morte à peine venue au monde pour quelques semaines ? Comme il l'avait fait pour ses sœurs et sa mère ?

Il ouvrit grand le shôji, qui laissa échapper une grande quantité de fumée qui l'obligea à baisser la tête et à se cacher le nez, tandis qu'il se mit à tousser pour expirer celle qu'il avait déjà inhalée.

- Bailan ! appela-t-il en relevant la tête, les yeux plissés. Bailan !

Il tendit la main devant lui tout en avançant, sachant que son pied allait buter contre son lit. Normalement… Oui. Il venait de buter dedans.

Il ne distinguait pas de lueur orange, jaune ou rouge. Tomoyo avait pourtant dit que le feu avait atteint la chambre… Il y avait beaucoup de fumée… D'où provenait-elle ?

Il tenta d'observer plus attentivement : où était passé son sens de l'observation ? Il le retrouva lorsqu'il distingua enfin quelqu'un qui était dans sa chambre, à côté du lit, plus loin, devant le shôji qui donnait à l'intérieur.

- Toi… dit-il, ne songeant même plus à protéger son visage

Sakura avait le bas de son yukata relevé et tenu dans sa main pour une vitesse optimum. Enfin, elle atteignait sa chambre : le shôji était ouvert, comme escompté, car Shaolan y avait déjà pénétré. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas ressorti ?

Beaucoup de fumée s'échappait de la pièce. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Sakura entra brusquement dans sa chambre et vit Shaolan qui lui tournait le dos, immobile. Que se passait-il ? Elle se précipita à ses côtés, pour découvrir une haute silhouette qu'elle connaissait.

Toya.

Il se tenait là, mouillé à ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir avec la fumée encore présente, mais qui filait doucement à l'extérieur. Mouillé. Cette hypothèse si simple ne semblait être acceptée par son cerveau. Mouillé. Tout comme le shôji fermé derrière lui qui donnait sur le couloir intérieur.

Maintenant que Sakura s'en souvenait, Tomoyo avait dit que le feu avait atteint la chambre. Elle comprenait, maintenant. Il avait donc transporté un sceau d'eau et s'était isolé dans cette pièce… Mais la fumée avait quand même réussi à pénétrer, bien que faiblement. C'était simplement la réaction mécontente du feu qui se retrouvait éteint subitement.

Le système neuronal de Sakura s'était remis en marche et avait pu faire ces conclusions dès lors qu'il avait compris que le petit paquet entre les mains de Toya n'était autre que Bailan. Elle aussi était mouillée, bien que Sakura ne pût distinguer que le linge qui l'enveloppait.

Mais elle se demanda soudainement si le temps n'était pas figé. Etait-elle la seule à réagir ? Shaolan et Toya n'avaient pas bougé et se regardaient en chien de faïence. Cependant, elle sentit Shaolan trembler fortement à côté d'elle.

- Rends-la-moi, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Shaolan, dit Sakura en le regardant.

Mais lui ne la regardait pas. Il gardait son regard fixé sur Toya, et tremblait tellement que Sakura se demandait quel sentiment le dominait : la peur ? La rage ?

- Du calme, ce n'est pas une monnaie d'échange, sourit Toya. Tu penses que je la prendrais en otage ?

- RENDS-MOI MA FILLE ! hurla le maître de ce qui restait des lieux. Tu entends ? Rends-la-moi !

Si Toya ne bougea pas, le paquet qu'il contenait se mit à bouger en même temps que pleurer dans un bruit étouffé. Toya retira alors un mouchoir en tissu mouillé du visage de l'enfant qui se fit alors mieux entendre.

- Oui, je sais, il crie fort, dit-il au paquet de langes.

- Ça suffit ! vociféra Shaolan. Je t'ai dit de laisser ma fille ! C'est compris ? Rends-moi Bailan tout de suite !

Serait-il toujours aussi pathétique devant Toya ? La première fois, il était déjà à terre ; la seconde, il y était tombé ; et pour cette troisième fois, il serait prêt à s'y jeter. Finirait-il toujours par perdre la face devant ce brigand, cet assassin ?

Toya commença à avancer, semblant clopiner, avec une jambe plus raide que l'autre, comme s'il portait une attelle sous son pantalon sale et mouillé. Il s'approcha davantage de Sakura, et lui tendit doucement Bailan.

- Je n'ai pu aller que jusqu'à quatre, sourit-il. Mais nous dirons que celle-là compte pour deux, hein ?

- Quoi ? fit Sakura en prenant machinalement sa fille, mais gardant ses yeux fixés sur son frère.

- T'inquiète, d'autres comprendront, dit-il en haussant simplement les épaules.

Il se retourna effrontément vers Shaolan, qui n'avait pas bougé. Son culot alla jusqu'à poser une main sur l'épaule de son beau-frère. La réaction de Shaolan fut pire que s'il eût fait une réaction allergique.

- J'ai sauvé la Princesse, non, _mon Seigneur_ ? railla-t-il. Tu vas arrêter de me traquer maintenant, hein ? T'as trop de conscience, mon vieux, alors maintenant que t'as plus de raison de me poursuivre…

Shaolan n'avait pas bougé, la mâchoire tellement crispée qu'il semblait avoir changé de visage.

- Bien, sur cette amicale ambiance, je me retire, s'amusa Toya, car je n'ai pas trop envie de rester dans cette pièce qui pourrait me rôtir à nouveau. Sur ce, braves gens…

Le plus naturellement du monde, il passa, clopinant, par le shôji ouvert et continua son chemin sur le couloir de bois. Sakura pour sa part se tourna vers Shaolan qui ne s'était même pas retourné. Elle se demandait si tout allait bien. Tous ces événements venaient de se succéder si rapidement, qu'elle aussi en était coi.

- Saloperie, fit Shaolan en se laissant glisser à terre. Sa… loperie !

Il se jura à cet instant que s'il se mettait à pleurer comme la dernière fois, il se flagellerait ensuite. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ce maudit Toya ! Sa fille avait été donc une monnaie d'échange malgré tout. Il aurait pu la tuer ! Pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ?

Shaolan se releva alors brusquement. Cela ne pouvait finir ainsi. Il devait rattraper Toya. Même s'il ne savait ce qu'il allait lui dire, ce qu'il allait faire, il devait le rattraper. Il ne serait plus pathétique – plus autant qu'avant, du moins.

Sakura le suivit comme elle put, puisqu'elle portait toujours Bailan dans les bras, mais surtout se demandait ce qui prenait à son amant. Bailan était saine et sauve. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi poursuivre Toya ? Ce n'était tout de même pas pour lui dire merci ! Cette hypothèse-là relevait de l'utopie.

Shaolan détestait bien une chose : les témoins trop nombreux. Voire les témoins tout court. Moins il y avait de monde, mieux il se portait. Ce n'était que pour lui montrer que cette journée resterait dans les pires de sa vie qu'il put attraper un Toya boiteux devant ses domestiques et ses amis intimes qui venaient enfin d'arriver à éteindre le feu, ce qui, après ce moment d'euphorie, leur permettait de profiter tout à loisirs de ce contact entre leur maître et son ennemi juré. Cependant, ce fut réciproque.

En effet, Shaolan écarquilla les yeux, premièrement parce que tous ses domestiques allaient se retrouver témoins de son degré de pathétisme actuel, et deuxièmement, parce que parmi les domestiques encore à la chaîne pour éteindre le feu, il y avait les hommes de Toya.

C'était le bouquet. Non seulement le chef de bande sauvait sa fille, mais les sous-fifres sauvaient ce qui restait de son domaine. Quelle vergogne pour lui ! Comment continuer d'aboyer dans ces conditions ?

Sakura arriva à sa suite, et engendra un grand cri de la part de Tomoyo qui accourut vers elle en comprenant parfaitement qu'un paquet de lange remuant ne pouvait s'apparenter qu'à une seule personne assez minuscule.

- Oh, elle est saine et sauve, oh, merci Bouddha, merci, merci, merci ! pleura-t-elle tandis qu'elle serrait Sakura dans ses bras, piégeant Bailan entre leurs poitrines.

Tandis que le soulagement se propageait tel la fumée auparavant, Shaolan ouvrit la bouche pour dire à quelque chose à Toya. Mais rien ne sortit, car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Seuls des malheureux « euh » de gorge sortirent. Amusé, Toya attendait patiemment qu'un vrai mot sortît enfin.

- Ça va, ta jambe ? demanda Shaolan en désespoir de cause.

- Elle va parfaitement bien, sourit Toya, d'un sourire plus moqueur que sincère.

- Tu boites, mais tu ne saignes pas, remarqua Shaolan. Tu as glissé un bout de bois pour faire attelle ?

- Si je te dis ce que c'est, tu vas te fâcher, répondit Toya.

Un ange passa, lorsque Bailan se mit à tousser, rappelant sa présence. Toya se dirigea alors vers elle, libérée de sa tante, et la prit dans ses mains, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de stupeur parmi les autres personnes présentes.

- Permettez qu'on se dise au revoir, quand même ! Hein ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Bailan qui se mit à rire.

Il fit une bise sur la joue de sa nièce, puis tendit les bras pour la rendre au père, qui la récupéra vite et la serra contre lui, comme un enfant qui y aurait vu l'occasion de se faire piquer son jouet et qu'il garderait donc précieusement.

- Je ne t'embrasse pas, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, hein ? railla Toya. Bon, je pense que nous pouvons partir tranquillement, sans nous prendre une flèche dans le dos, dit-il, la voix haussée, pour rameuter ses compagnons.

Les hommes de Toya commencèrent à se mettre en marche en saluant avec un grand sourire les domestiques, malgré leur piteuse apparence.

- Euh… fit Shaolan en regardant le sol. M… Merci…

Ce fut la seule réplique de Shaolan à laquelle Toya ne répondit pas par une raillerie. Toya ne répondit même pas du tout, et se contenta d'un « humf » accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules, malgré un sourire.

Shaolan traîna des pieds en longeant son domaine. Quel désastre ! Tout était brûlé. Les rares morceaux de bâtiments encore debout faisaient bien pâle figure à côté de la masse noirâtre que formait le reste. Il pouvait, par endroit, apercevoir la vallée qui était d'habitude cachée par l'imposante bâtisse. Très jolie vue.

Les domestiques, braves gens qu'ils étaient, étaient allés récupérer les chevaux qu'ils avaient faits échapper dans la panique, dans le but de leur sauver la vie. Ils étaient marqués au fer, donc nul inconvénient ne devait survenir.

- Bon, soupira Shaolan qui traînait toujours des pieds tandis qu'il rejoignait les autres. Dégâts plutôt considérables pour le bâtiment. Et les effets ?

Takashi lui montra une grosse pile d'objets en tous genres.

- On fait l'inventaire maintenant ? sourit-il avec un Eiji qui dormait dans ses bras.

- Non, inutile, sourit Shaolan en posant ses yeux sur ses armes posées en vrac dans le tas. Je vois globalement que tout y est.

Il caressa doucement le katana bleu qui était emprisonné sous son arc et des bibelots. Il se mit machinalement à trier les armes pour éviter que quiconque les ramassât ne se blessât. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à crier :

- Ah ! Mon katana !

- Quoi ? demanda Sakura. Il est cassé ?

- Non ! dit Shaolan avec effroi en se retournant vers elle. Il n'y est pas !

- Il a dû se perdre dans l'effervescence, dit doucement Tomoyo. Il doit traîner quelque part dans la cour.

- Il n'y a qu'un homme pour se préoccuper en premier lieu d'une arme, remarqua Tsukiko, assise sur une pierre à côté de Tomoyo et Eikichi.

- Ah, non, c'est pas vrai ! gémit Shaolan sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Mon katana !

Décidant de l'ignorer, Sakura se retourna vers Tomoyo et Eikichi.

- Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu vous retrouver tous les deux devant la salle de musique. Vous étiez à ce point désorientés ?

- Non, je suis sûre qu'on avait atteint la chambre, dit Tomoyo qui secouait négativement la tête. Je ne l'explique pas, mais…

- Et Wei dit qu'il était arrivé au foyer du feu lorsqu'il s'est fait agresser, rajouta Shaolan. C'est ça ?

- Oui, jeune Maître, approuva le vieil homme, la main posée sur son pansement de fortune sur son crâne. Je cherchais celui qui a fait ça…

- Pourtant, intervint Takashi tandis que Eiji remuait quelque peu dans son sommeil de plomb, je suis certain de vous avoir ramassé au point d'eau. Sans quoi, vous seriez mort asphyxié, si vous étiez resté près du foyer.

- Mais j'y pense, dit Sakura. Si on se rappelle la configuration des lieux…

- Maintenant que les murs sont ouverts, tu peux vérifier sans problème, l'interrompit Eikichi qui ramassa une claque de Tsukiko derrière la tête.

- Je veux dire, reprit Sakura, le point d'eau est bien à quelques mètres derrière l'entrée sur la salle de musique, non ? Tu vois où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? s'adressa-t-elle à Shaolan.

Un simple grognement lui répondit sans que Shaolan ne se retournât. Oui, il avait tout compris.

- Et il suffit de passer par le couloir pour arriver jusqu'à votre chambre qui est à l'autre bout, renchérit Tomoyo.

Tandis que Shaolan grognait à nouveau, Sakura se laissa glisser derrière son dos, et murmura simplement :

- Tu te rappelles de ce que disait Toya à propos de quatre et d'un qui compte pour deux ? Remercie-le !

Elle put apercevoir Shaolan froncer le nez, et s'en amusa grandement en lui déposant une bise sur la joue.

Shaolan se grattait la tête, aux côtés du chef de la police qui constatait l'ampleur des dégâts. Ce n'était guère brillant. Evidemment, les questions fusaient comme pour tous les autres domaines brûlés, et Shaolan se doutait que quelque part, cet officier se lassait de devoir répéter ces interrogatoires.

Tout comme pour le domaine Kaibaiji, la police était sur les lieux dès le lendemain matin du drame. Dans l'air frais du matin, le maître des lieux et le chef de la police faisaient le tour de ce qui restait du propriétaire. Ils arrivèrent au foyer. Le policier s'accroupit et constata ce que tous avaient pu constater auparavant quant à l'origine du feu.

- Incendie volontaire, à ce qu'il semble, fit le policier.

- A ce qu'il semble, répéta Shaolan pour acquiescer. Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait l'avoir fait.

- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? demanda l'officier en plissant les yeux, avec un ton soupçonneux.

- Eh bien… ma foi, non, fit Shaolan.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait arrêté de penser à l'auteur de l'incendie dès lors que ledit incendie s'était déclenché. Et puis, rien ne prouvait que cet homme fût encore en vie.

- Ecoutez, jeune Seigneur, fit le policier en se relevant. Je vais être franc avec vous. Je soupçonne quelqu'un. Peut-être avez-vous chassé cet homme de vos pensées, histoire de reprendre une vie normale…

- Quel homme ? demanda Shaolan avidement.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas venu souvent au domaine Li. Mais la dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu, c'était pour recueillir votre témoignage après qu'on vous a trouvé rampant vers Edo. Des brigands venaient de tuer toute votre famille. La deuxième fois que je viens, quelqu'un déclenche le feu à votre domaine. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la même personne. Si elle n'a pas réussi à vous tuer dans la forêt, elle tente de vous supprimer maintenant.

- Oh ? dit simplement Shaolan qui tenta d'avoir l'air surpris.

Il essaya de garder cet air quelque peu candide. Il ne devait pas froisser cet officier qui était tout sauf sur la bonne voie.

- Je comprends votre raisonnement, fit Shaolan en regardant ailleurs, mais… tous ces autres domaines brûlés… seraient donc l'œuvre d'un autre criminel ?

Le chef de la police resta immobile, sans réaction devant la réplique de Shaolan, qui se demanda ce qui arrivait à l'inspecteur.

- Nous allons poursuivre l'enquête, dit alors simplement le policier qui vexé, n'arrivait pas à cacher son désappointement de voir son hypothèse piétinée en quelques secondes.

Alors que Shaolan raccompagnait le chef de la police jusqu'à son cheval, un des sous-fifres de celui-ci arrivait essoufflé. Hélant son chef, il fit se retourner vers lui pas mal de têtes, parmi lesquelles Sakura et Wei, qui s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Ch… Chef ! Ve… Venez voir ! On a trouvé… un homme mort !

Tous s'arrêtèrent. Sakura, Shaolan et Wei se regardèrent comme des ahuris. Seule Bailan, dans les bras de Wei, semblait être en dehors de cette bulle.

- Ah, vraiment ? fit l'officier. Bien, allons voir. Ah ! Je crois que le médecin est là, non ? Allez me le chercher !

Voyant à quel point le pauvre policier était sur le point de s'effondrer d'avoir tant couru, Shaolan se tourna vers un domestique qui avait tout entendu, et lui donna l'ordre d'un signe de tête.

- L'incendiaire serait aussi un assassin ? demanda Sakura. Peut-être a-t-il tué quelqu'un qui voulait l'empêcher d'accomplir son dessein ?

- A moins que ce ne soit l'incendiaire lui-même, dit Shaolan en haussant les épaules. Il aurait très bien pu se suicider après.

Sakura frissonna, la première hypothèse comme la deuxième ne la rassurait pas du tout. Enfin, elle vit le médecin arriver. Le pauvre homme courait, avec sa trousse dans les bras, visiblement effrayé par ce qu'on allait lui demander de faire.

Ils suivirent le policier qui avait à peine repris son souffle. De toute manière, il n'y avait cette fois nul besoin de courir. Ils grimpèrent la colline, celle-là même par laquelle Sakura était arrivée au domaine, lorsque Toya l'y avait envoyée. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la lisière de la forêt. Sentant le trajet devenir de plus en plus pesant à cause du silence qui régnait, Sakura se tourna vers le médecin pour faire la conversation.

- Comment vont Tomoyo et Tsukiko ? Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère ?

- Oh, Demoiselle Daidoji a quelques légères traces de brûlure, mais se porte très bien. Quant à Demoiselle Kaibaiji, elle n'a pas de blessure externe. C'est surtout dans sa tête que ça a dû faire mal. Pensez, elle subit un incendie pour la seconde fois. Mais tout va bien, à présent. Elles ont été très courageuses.

- Il est là ! s'exclama alors le policier qui était un peu plus avancé puisqu'il montrait le chemin.

Avant même de s'approcher, Wei mit sa main sur les yeux de Bailan, tandis que Sakura s'agrippait au bras de Shaolan. Elle ne voulait pas regarder. Ou seulement son visage. Mais elle verrait tout. Peut-être allait-elle vomir ?

Wei et Shaolan découvrirent le spectacle avant Sakura qui n'osait toujours pas regarder. Seule Bailan s'amusait, du fait qu'une grande main lui englobait la moitié de la tête.

Un homme en haillons était étendu dans les fourrés, ses habits maculés de rouge au niveau du ventre. Une barbe grise de plusieurs années le faisait passer pour un quelconque vagabond. La conclusion que c'en fût un aurait été tirée si sa mort n'avait paru volontaire.

Le médecin s'approcha et examina le corps.

- Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose, souffla Shaolan à Wei pour que personne d'autre ne l'entendît. Mais avec cette barbe, c'est difficile à dire.

- Je comprends, mon maître, dit Wei en se retournant pour confier à Bailan à Sakura qui n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder. Cela remonte à loin.

- A loin ? répéta Shaolan. Alors… Est-ce bien lui que nous avons rencontré chez les Kisugi après la mort de mon père ?

Wei tourna la tête vers Shaolan, surpris.

- Ainsi, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Très peu, dit Shaolan. Juste qu'il n'avait pas l'air heureux, surtout en me voyant.

Sakura gardait obstinément le dos tourné à la scène, mais s'était aussi ostensiblement rapproché du dos de ses deux compagnons, écoutant comme elle pouvait leur conversation. Shaolan regarda un moment l'homme tandis qu'il se mettait la main sur le nez pour se garder de l'odeur que dégageait le cadavre frais.

- Il est effectivement méconnaissable. Déjà que plus de dix années se sont écoulées… Ce n'est guère étonnant qu'il fût passé pour mort.

- Oui. Quelque part, c'était tant mieux, souffla Wei.

- Explique-moi donc ce qu'il tramait, murmura Shaolan à son serviteur. Que lui avons-nous fait ? Toute vengeance a son mobile : je sais de quoi je parle !

Pour être sûrs de ne pas être entendus dans leurs messes basses, Wei et Shaolan reculèrent de quelques pas, prétextant avoir la nausée devant ce cadavre. Ils heurtèrent au passage Sakura.

- Eh bien, commença Wei, tout est parti d'un trafic. Un trafic qui, s'il avait été approuvé, aurait été couvert par le domaine Li. Le Seigneur Komochi – que voici – si je puis dire – avait en tête de faire un trafic, un réseau d'êtres humains.

- Dans quel but ? demanda Shaolan.

- Pour tous les buts : prostituer les femmes, mettre les hommes en esclavage, utiliser les enfants pour les tâches où ils auraient besoin de travail méticuleux – les enfants ont les mains si petites.

- Comment le domaine Li aurait pu couvrir cela ? C'était beaucoup trop gros…

- C'est pour cela, dit Wei en replaquant une de ses mèches blanches sur son crâne encore douloureux, que Komochi a voulu mettre plusieurs domaines dans le secret. Si tous se mettaient d'accord, il n'y avait aucun risque, puisqu'ils se couvriraient mutuellement.

» Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir tous les domaines sous sa coupe, poursuivit Wei. Mais ceux qui seraient mis au courant ne pourraient dénoncer les autres, sous peine de tomber avec eux.

» Je dois avouer que l'idée était très bonne. Choisir le domaine Li était stratégique. Pensez, mon maître, comment s'attaquer à des diplomates chinois ? C'est inconcevable, et ce serait très mal vu : un seul faux pas, et les négociations entre les Nations seraient rompues ; C'est ce que pense le Japonais moyen, il ne sait pas comment se déroulent les rencontres entre les diplomates, mais pour lieu, ce serait comme déclencher une bombe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une bombe ? demanda la voix de Sakura derrière eux, qui se retournèrent vers elle.

- C'est… dit Shaolan en cherchant ses mots. Tu te souviens du pistolet ? tenta-t-il, et Sakura acquiesça. Et bien, c'est comme lorsqu'on appuie sur la détente, mais en bien plus dense. Ça crée une explosion. C'est occidental, ça aussi. Et là, Wei l'a utilisé comme métaphore, pour dire que le Japonais moyen croit que c'est toujours à couteaux tirés, et que la moindre contrariété romprait toute négociation.

- Ah… dit Sakura qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, mais qui saisit le fait que ce n'était pas si important de savoir ça.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, dit Shaolan en regardant le domaine dévasté, de son poste sur la colline à l'herbe verte et dense. Puisque le domaine Li était la couverture idéale, il fallait convertir ses amis.

- Exact, dit Wei. Ainsi, peut-être les Seigneurs proches des Li auraient pu convaincre eux-mêmes ces derniers, si ce n'était Komochi. De plus, la mort de votre père était l'occasion idéale pour Komochi, ajouta le vieux domestique qui regarda dans la même direction que son maître. Votre mère se retrouvait fragilisée. C'était du pain béni pour Komochi. Mais il oubliait à qui il avait affaire. C'était Dame Li, après tout. Elle a repris et dirigé le clan comme personne. Elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. Elle a refusé. Pensez donc, du trafic d'êtres humains !

- Et tous ont refusé ? fit Sakura.

- Oui, acquiesça Wei. Le plan de Komochi quant à la solidarité entre les clans était exact. Mais il eût préféré que les clans fussent de son côté d'abord.

- Pourtant, dit Shaolan tandis que Sakura s'agenouillait dans l'herbe car Bailan voulait en arracher des brins, quand il m'a regardé… J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me faire disparaître… Je n'étais pourtant pas un témoin gênant : je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

- Tu es peut-être tout simplement paranoïaque, dit Sakura en lui adressant un sourire.

- Charmante, dit Shaolan après lui avoir rendu son sourire ironique. Mais je pensais… Enfin… il appelait ma mère Yelan… Enfin, je crois… A moins que je ne mélange mes souvenirs ?

- Dame Li était encore belle et jeune, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, dit Wei en fermant les yeux. C'est possible que… Oh, réalisa-t-il. C'eût même été très malin… Courtiser la veuve du Seigneur Li…

- Oui, dit Sakura tandis que Bailan en avait assez d'être assise dans l'herbe et voulait être portée à nouveau. En épousant Dame Li, tout aurait pu être simplifié…

- Enfant de putain ! ne put s'empêcher de vociférer Shaolan en une grimace.

Il se retourna un instant pour voir où en étaient les policiers et le médecin. L'officier semblait une fois de plus étayer une théorie, vu le pli sur son front qui semblait être un avertissement comme quoi il ne fallait le déranger. Shaolan se demandait s'il n'allait pas se retrouver suspect dans les prochaines minutes.

- Mais… dit Sakura… S'ils ont tous refusé, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? Comment s'est soldée cette affaire ? Ont-ils été voir la police ?

- Certainement pas, dit aussitôt Shaolan. Même s'ils étaient innocents dans l'histoire, il suffit qu'un domaine se retrouve mêlé à quelque chose pour que les gens s'en méfient. A fortiori si le domaine est chinois, et diplomate !

- A forsi quoi ? répéta Sakura. Ça te dérangerait de parler japonais ?

- A fortiori, répéta Wei avec un sourire. C'est du latin. Ça veut dire « à plus forte raison ».

- D'accord, dit Sakura en détournant les yeux. Mais dans ce cas… Qu'est-il advenu du Seigneur Komochi ? Ils n'ont tout de même pas tenté de l'assassiner ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Wei caressait le petit duvet que formaient les cheveux de Bailan et répondit :

- Komochi savait bien que les domaines ne pouvaient le livrer à la police sans entacher leur nom. Ce fut un peu un rapport de forces entre lui et les autres Seigneurs. A attendre celui qui cèderait le premier.

» Mais, les « fournisseurs » de Komochi avaient des délais à respecter. Ils faisaient venir leurs esclaves de Corée, et aussi de Chine – d'où une autre raison de cibler le domaine Li. Il a donc dû choisir une autre alternative…

- Tokubei, comprit Shaolan. Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'un pourceau comme lui pour accepter pareille affaire. Mais Tokubei ne s'est fait découvrir que récemment… Et Komochi ?

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, dit Wei en secouant doucement la tête, ce qui fit rire la bambine et voyant ses cheveux blancs flotter dans la brise matinale. Peut-être se doutait-il que Tokubei n'était pas viable, peut-être a-t-il été mis à l'écart par ses commanditaires ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

» Lorsqu'il a cessé de paraître, Dame Li et les autres Seigneurs se sont inquiétés. S'était-il fait tuer ? Etait-il parti chercher d'autres Seigneurs à courtiser ? Il avait réussi à filtrer que Tokubei s'était laissé séduire par la proposition. Peut-être Komochi était-il finalement aux côtés de Tokubei ? Nous n'en avons jamais rien su, et finalement, cette histoire fut oubliée. Les domaines étaient à nouveau tranquilles.

- Alors… reprit Sakura… Tous ces incendies… C'était pour montrer qu'il était encore vivant ? Seulement pour ça ?

- Si notre clan avait accepté le marché, nul doute que tout eût fonctionné comme il le désirait, dit Shaolan en tournant ses yeux vers le cadavre sur lequel était penché le médecin. Même moi, je trouve ce plan très ingénieux.

- Mais, intervint une nouvelle fois Sakura, et le domaine Kumon ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il fît partie de vos amis !

- Je pense que Komochi devait traîner dans edo, et nous voir ensemble, avec Kumon et les Kaibaiji, expliqua Shaolan. Il a dû avoir vent du mariage, et quitte à brûler le domaine des Kaibaiji, autant brûler celui de Kumon.

Il soupira grandement, avant de se tourner vers Wei et Sakura :

- Mieux vaut garder cela pour nous, dit-il. Sinon, le nom de notre domaine pourrait être de nouveau entaché. Je parlerai aux autres Seigneurs. C'est la moindre des choses. Par leur fidélité, ils ont sacrifié leur domaine. Je leur dois bien des excuses, au nom de notre clan… souffla-t-il en perdant son regard dans les herbes.

Ils retournèrent finalement vers le médecin et les policiers, à l'exception de Sakura et Bailan, bien que la future Dame Li pût tout entendre de la conversation.

- Vous vous êtes remis ? railla l'officier, et Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il était bien plus sympathique lors de la première rencontre.

- Oui, un peu, dit Shaolan en paraissant toujours sous le choc. Qui est cet homme ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-on assassiné ? Car, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être un accident, vu cette concentration de sang…

- Votre vue est toujours aussi perçante, sourit le médecin avant que l'officier n'ouvrît la bouche. En effet, c'est un meurtre. Un coup de katana dans le dos. Tué dans la nuit, à ce qu'il parait.

- De katana, répéta Shaolan. Intéressant. Vous savez, j'envisage une hypothèse, dit-il au chef de la police.

- Allez-y, dit ce dernier, apparemment ravi de mettre Shaolan à l'épreuve.

- Eh bien, vous voyez, décidément, cette forêt, il ne s'y passe jamais rien de bon… Je veux dire… Ma famille y a été tuée, et ça n'est pas à coups de cailloux… Elles ont été… égorgées, dit-il en avalant difficilement. Pensez-vous que cela soit possible que les mêmes brigands aient commis ce crime-là ?

Alors que les deux policiers se regardèrent pour réfléchir à cette hypothèse, Shaolan eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Sakura qui avait froncé les sourcils et ouvert la bouche, le regarder avec un air estomaqué, traduisant très bien sa pensée de le trouver culotté de tout mettre sur le dos de Toya. Shaolan ouvrit les mains sur les côtés en soulevant les épaules, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle aurait inventé, ou lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il se retourna prestement vers les autres avant de mentir à l'interrogation du chef policier qui voulait savoir s'il connaissait cet individu.

Libéré de cet entretien, Shaolan redescendait doucement la colline avec sa famille et son domestique. Mais ses souffrances n'étaient pas terminées.

- Dites-moi Wei, dit Sakura d'une voix étonnamment forte. La salle de musique se trouve bien à côté de la salle d'armes ?

- Mais tout à fait, répondit le vieil homme, entrant dans son jeu. A ce propos, maître, avez-vous retrouvé votre katana ?

- Encore un mot, et je vous fais descendre la colline d'une autre manière, bougonna ledit maître, accentuant malgré lui leur sourire.

Wei prit Bailan avec lui et redescendit le premier, tandis que Sakura souriait toujours. Elle se colla au dos de Shaolan et entoura sa taille de ses bras, portant toujours son yukata quelque peu brûlé par endroit depuis la veille.

- Tu crois qu'il le savait ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers le forêt.

- C'était sans doute facile à deviner. Le seul misérable proche du domaine qui ne cherche pas à éteindre le feu ou sauver quelque chose…

Après un moment de silence, Shaolan, qui semblait repenser à quelque chose, dit simplement :

- Pour arriver aussi vite sur cette colline, il n'a pas dû clopiner bien longtemps…

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, sourit Sakura. Sincèrement, je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise, sachant maintenant ton inconfort vis-à-vis de Toya. Arriver à passer au-dessus de ta rancune... et accepter la réalité… C'est digne de toi. Je sais que j'aime quelqu'un de vraiment bien… souffla-t-elle contre son dos.

- Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait, avoua-t-il. Oui, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait. Mais ne le répète pas, c'est entre toi et moi.

Sakura sourit contre son dos, puis reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vers la forêt. Elle y avait grandi. Elle y avait passé toute son enfance, avec son grand frère et cette bande qui s'était peu à peu constituée. Puis un drame survint, et elle fut chassée de cet endroit. Depuis, cette forêt lui avait fait peur. Comme un lieu maudit, qui cachait des créatures dangereuses. Un lieu dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher : au début, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas y revenir, et après, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus y revenir. Finalement, à présent, elle la revoyait comme la douce mère protectrice qu'elle avait été.

Sakura resta sur le dos de son compagnon, qui la tête posée sur la sienne, regardait lui aussi les arbres qui donnaient une vue de plus en plus sombre sur l'intérieur de la forêt, comme cachant un grand secret. Pour lui aussi, cette forêt avait été le lieu d'une tragédie, et à présent celui du réconfort. Il le savait. Il y avait désormais une force pas si mystérieuse qui les protégeait.

Fin de la dixième et dernière partie.

Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette épopée.

Clairette

* * *

Eh bien nous y sommes. La dernière partie de **Pour Toi Seulement** est publiée.

Je ne sais comment vous remercier tous de m'avoir soutenue. Parce que votre soutien m'a permis d'aller jusqu'au bout. Savoir que vous étiez derrière moi me stimulait, et me donnait vraiment envie de m'appliquer pour vous offrir une agréable lecture.

Car il est facile de se contenter soi-même. Il est facile de me faire une histoire à moi et qui ne plait qu'à moi.

Mais partager celle-ci avec vous fut vraiment une superbe aventure. Vous avez tous été gentils et patients avec moi. Et je vous en remercie. Je ne sais comment exprimer cette gratitude.

Peut-être serez-vous d'accord de renouveler l'expérience avec d'autres fanfictions ?

Je crois qu'il m'est désormais interdit de répondre ici à vos reviews, mais je vais essayer de m'appliquer à vous répondre individuellement…

Allez, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour m'avoir suivie et soutenue !

Clairette


End file.
